L'étoile qui commence et termine la nuit
by Eponyme Anonyme
Summary: Des images d'enfance sur fond d'apocalypse. Des petits détails quotidiens et la fin du monde. Des cadavres et des bonbons. Une vengeance et des pardons. Des hommes faibles et des femmes fortes. Et puis le contraire aussi. Des adultes perdus et des enfants responsables. Et puis le contraire aussi. Une étoile qui a commencé la nuit, quatre adultes qui vont devoir la terminer.
1. Toujours avec toi - Ouverture

_**Disclaimer d'usage :**_ _L'univers et les personnages de Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je les ai juste empruntés, m'sieur l'agent, j'vous jure. Je les remets à leur place après, promis._

 _ **Avertissement :**_ _cette histoire est classée M en raison de langage grossier et de quelques scènes de violence. Elle est donc réservée aux enfants qui aiment le sang et les gros mots._

 _ **Préambule d'autrice du 23 janvier 2018 :  
** Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette fanfiction. Que vous la relisiez depuis le début, ou que vous veniez tout juste de tomber, volontairement ou pas, sur cette page : j'espère réussir à vous persuader que vous êtes au bon endroit. Elle comporte 22 chapitres au total, tous publiés._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre 1 : Toujours avec toi – Ouverture**

 **.**

 **.**

J'ouvre les yeux.  
La lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux de cette chambre qui n'est pas la mienne m'informe que c'est le matin.  
Ce qui veut dire que je suis parvenu à dormir plus de six heures.  
Je constate avec soulagement que la migraine qui m'a cloué au lit la veille s'est presque entièrement dissipée.

Au dessus de moi, au plafond de cette chambre, se trouve un ciel entier de petites étoiles, dessinant ce qui semble être les constellations connues – je devine la Grande Ourse. Je remarque ces étoiles pour la première fois. Il doit s'agir de ces autocollants qui brillent dans le noir. Je me sentais si mal hier que je ne les avais même pas vus luire dans l'obscurité de la pièce.  
Un peu étrange, pour une chambre de femme adulte, mais à la réflexion, ça donne une petite touche poétique.  
Durant un moment, je rêvasse un peu, détaillant la pièce qui m'entoure. Qui était cette femme qui vivait ici ? Cette femme qui possédait une modeste collection de chaussures à talons – que je trouve assez belles, élégantes et de bon goût – dont les murs sont ornés de reproductions de tableaux de Monet et de Delacroix, et qui s'endormait en regardant les étoiles ?  
Je ne le saurai jamais.

Poussés à la fois par le hasard et par une de mes fréquentes et fatidiques crises aigües de migraine, lesquelles me forcent à demeurer de longues heures immobile dans le noir, nous nous sommes installés hier dans cette maison vide, de ce quartier résidentiel désert, d'une ville morte dont je ne connais même pas le nom, au hasard de notre voyage sans destination à travers cet État du Sud désormais désolé.

C'est drôle comme tout désormais a perdu son nom.  
Cette ville, cette femme, ce pays… morts, abandonnés, silencieux, ils ne parlent plus, ne vivent plus, et seul porte encore un nom leur souvenir, bientôt effacé.  
Tous les noms se sont perdus dans le silence.

De façon assez ironique, avant, le monde moderne me déplaisait, car je le trouvais trop bruyant. La rumeur incessante de la ville, le brouhaha inepte des conversations, le bourdonnement sans fin des machines de toutes sortes, tout cela m'agaçait, et je rêvais de silence.  
Le silence est désormais intégralement tombé sur le monde. Les machines et les hommes sont désormais muets, figés dans la mort.  
C'est un silence qui n'a rien d'apaisant. Un mauvais silence, angoissant, anormal, pesant. Un silence à devenir fou.  
Et désormais, c'est de sons dont je rêve.

Je sursaute en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, mais je me rassure immédiatement en voyant Danica passer sa frimousse dans l'embrasure.  
Justement, la voilà, ma petite faiseuse de bruit, une des dernières belles musiques au monde.  
En voyant que je suis réveillé, elle m'adresse un beau sourire en entrant dans la pièce.  
Danica sourit tout le temps. Ma belle, adorable petite Dani.

« Bonjour Jon. »  
Elle parle doucement, d'une petite voix hésitante. Elle sait à quel point les agressions sonores me font souffrir lorsque je suis soumis à ces crises de migraine. À cause – ou grâce ? – à moi, Danica a toujours été une enfant très calme.  
« Bonjour Dani, tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Oui. T'as vu, j'ai pas fait de cauchemar. »  
Elle est toute fière en déclarant ça, et il y a de quoi. C'est la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine qu'elle fait une nuit complète. Et moi aussi, par la même occasion.  
« C'est super, _Beruška_. »  
Elle grimpe sur le lit, jusque dans mes bras qui sont déjà ouverts pour elle.  
Je la serre contre moi et elle me rend le câlin.  
Je prends un moment pour profiter de sa présence, respirant ses cheveux avant de la relâcher.  
C'est étrange, ça fait des jours et des jours qu'on ne s'est pas lavé et qu'on n'a pas changé d'habits, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ma petite Danica sent toujours bon.  
Elle a le parfum de la tendresse, de la plénitude, des longues journées paisibles, des choses familières et rassurantes. L'odeur de poussière chaude des meubles anciens que l'on aime depuis très longtemps. Elle a le parfum de la maison, d'un endroit idéal où l'on se sent chez soi.  
« Les autres sont déjà debout ?  
\- Oui, répond-elle. On a pris le petit déjeuner.  
\- C'est très bien.  
\- Ils se sont disputés. »  
Je souris involontairement. Ces deux-là se disputent sans arrêt.  
« C'était pour quoi, cette fois ?  
\- Charly a dit un gros mot à table, alors Madame Hermann s'est fâchée », m'explique Danica.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il n'y a qu'eux deux pour se disputer sous un prétexte aussi futile.  
« Est-ce que ta tête va mieux ? questionne Dani, inquiète.  
\- Beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai plus mal du tout.  
\- Tu te lèves, alors ?  
\- Bien sûr. »  
Elle sourit en me voyant prendre la main qu'elle me tend.

.

Je descends les escaliers et longe le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, précédé de Danica qui me tient toujours la main.  
J'étais si confus hier soir, à cause de la douleur qui pulsait sous mon front, que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de détailler l'habitation. Mes souvenirs sont flous, je me souviens avoir longé ce couloir dans l'autre sens, alors qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit, m'être trainé dans l'escalier, et effondré sur le lit.  
Maintenant, dans la douce lumière du matin, je constate que la maison de cette femme inconnue n'est pas dépourvue de charme. Les pièces sont meublées avec goût, et le choix des couleurs dénote une sensibilité artistique certaine. Cette femme avait de toute évidence un certain niveau de vie, me dis-je, tandis que mes doigts frôlent au passage le dos des livres nichés dans une vaste étagère du salon. Un beau salon, et une bien prometteuse bibliothèque, à en juger par l'élégance des reliures de cuir, que je devine anciennes.  
« J'aime bien cette maison », dis-je, me rendant à peine compte que j'ai prononcé les mots à haute voix.  
Danica se retourne et m'adresse un sourire radieux.  
« Moi aussi, se réjouit-elle. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir rester un peu.  
\- J'espère aussi », murmuré-je en caressant l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.  
Le genre de fauteuil qui vous appelle, vous attire, avec la promesse de longues heures de lecture dans le calme. Le genre de fauteuil où j'aime me réfugier.  
Je m'y imagine déjà, confortablement installé, Dani pelotonnée sur mes genoux, sage et attentive, tandis que je lui lis une histoire.  
Oui, décidé-je, si l'endroit s'avère suffisamment sûr, c'est ce que nous ferons ce soir.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la cuisine, Charly et Madame Hermann sont encore au milieu de leur altercation.  
La petite me lâche et grimpe sur la chaise qu'elle occupait précédemment.  
« Jon, dites à cet individu de surveiller son langage en présence de Danica », déclare la vieille dame, me prenant brusquement à parti.  
On a beau être en pleine fin du monde, Madame Hermann ne change pas d'un pouce. Son chignon est toujours aussi strict, et son expression toujours aussi sérieuse et sévère.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? » rétorque Charly d'un ton agressif.  
Il se penche contre le dossier de sa chaise, la basculant légèrement en arrière, tout en faisant craquer ses doigts ostensiblement, ses nombreuses bagues argentées cliquetant les unes contre les autres. Tout dans son attitude corporelle est menaçant. Ses muscles paraissent rouler sous sa peau tatouée de dessins au goût macabre, son corps entier paraît tendu, aux aguets, comme celui d'un prédateur qui s'apprête à bondir toutes griffes dehors, et, dans son visage barbu aux traits durs, ses yeux sombres perçants mitraillent son interlocutrice sans pitié.

Du plus loin que je le connaisse, Charly a toujours été intimidant.  
Du plus loin que je la connaisse, Madame Hermann n'a jamais été intimidée par lui.

« Nous en avons _à foutre_ , Charly, que notre petite Dani vous écoute, et qu'il est de notre devoir à tous les trois de lui donner une éducation correcte », répond-elle sèchement, raide comme la justice.  
Elle regarde dans ma direction, attendant de toute évidence mon approbation.  
« C'est vrai que c'est mieux si on lui apprend à parler poliment, dis-je, conciliant.  
\- Et alors ? C'est pas parce qu'elle entend un truc qu'elle est obligée de l'répéter, c'est pas un putain d'perroquet ! » rétorque Charly.  
Danica rigole ingénument de la comparaison.  
« Hein, puce, est-ce que c'est pas vrai ? T'es pas un perroquet, si ? lui demande-t-il malicieusement.  
\- Noooooon ! s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement.  
\- À cinq ans, les petites filles prennent modèle sur ce qu'elles voient, intervient Madame Hermann. Il faut lui donner un bon exemple. »  
J'ai un drôle de sourire. Un sourire sarcastique.

Même s'il est mon meilleur ami, il faut bien reconnaitre que Charly est tout sauf un bon exemple. Il parle de façon incroyablement grossière, est violent, impulsif, borné, perpétuellement agressif, et en plus de ça, c'est un voyou sans scrupules, un repris de justice qui a séjourné en prison plus d'une fois.  
Pas le genre d'homme à qui on confierait une enfant de cinq ans.  
Sauf que sans lui, Danica serait probablement morte aujourd'hui. Et moi aussi.  
« La politesse, c'est des conneries, crache-t-il dédaigneusement. C'est pas en apprenant ça qu'elle va s'en sortir. Elle ferait mieux d'apprendre à utiliser un flingue. »  
À ces mots, un silence de plomb s'installe soudain à table.

Et voilà.  
La discussion, qui était plutôt amusante jusqu'ici, est encore en train de tourner au vinaigre.  
Je commence à me sentir nerveux. Je sens déjà la migraine pointer à nouveau.  
« Charly, on en a déjà parlé. C'est non.  
\- Reparlons-en », insiste-t-il.  
La matinée avait pourtant si bien commencé.  
« Non. Madame Hermann ne veut pas, je ne veux pas, et surtout, Dani ne veut pas. Ça lui fait peur, elle est trop petite. Arrête avec ça. »  
La vieille dame appuie mon propos d'un hochement de tête, la mine grave.  
Danica a quitté son sourire pour une expression craintive.  
Charly frappe soudain du poing sur la table, nous faisant sursauter tous les trois.  
« Et qui c'est qui va lui apprendre à l'faire si j'suis mort, hein !? Qui c'est qui va la protéger si tu t'fais bouffer, si vous crevez toi et la vieille ?! Elle aura pas peur, là, peut-être, quand elle sera livrée à elle-même, toute seule ?! »  
Moi et Madame Hermann le regardons avec une expression choquée, tous deux pareillement stupéfaits et indignés.

Il vient de briser notre plus grand tabou. Ce dont on ne parle jamais. Évoquer notre mort devant Danica.  
La migraine me vrille le crâne à présent.  
Madame Hermann est si courroucée qu'elle ne peut même pas parler.  
Le regard de Charly devient soudain fuyant. Il sait parfaitement la gravité de ce qu'il vient de dire.  
Il lève une main et la fourre dans ses longs cheveux sales, grattant l'arrière de son crâne – geste auquel il recourt fréquemment lorsqu'il est embarrassé.  
Les sanglots de Danica brisent le silence.  
« Vous êtes content de vous, j'espère, siffle Madame Hermann entre ses lèvres pincées.  
\- Merde ! » explose Charly en bondissant de sa chaise, l'envoyant violemment contre le mur.  
Ses poings sont serrés, comme prêts à frapper.  
« Vous m'faites chier ! hurle-t-il. Vous m'faites tous chier, putain ! »

Danica pousse un cri d'effroi et se cache le visage dans les mains.  
Simultanément, le grand gaillard et la petite fille s'enfuient de la pièce, l'un furieux en direction de la sortie, l'autre bouleversée vers la chambre.  
Madame Hermann et moi nous dévisageons le temps d'un instant.  
Elle hoche la tête et je m'élance derrière Danica.

.

Dans le lit où j'ai dormi, sous la voûte d'étoiles, Danica pleure, cachée sous la couverture.  
Je la tire hors de là et la serre dans mes bras pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.  
« Dani, ma belle, pleure pas… pleure pas, il pense pas ce qu'il dit. »  
Je la berce doucement.  
« Il a parlé sans réfléchir, mais il le pense pas. C'est pas vrai ce qu'il a dit. Ça n'arrivera pas. Ça n'arrivera jamais. »  
Je mets dans ma voix toute la résolution dont je suis capable.  
« On sera toujours là, on te laissera jamais toute seule, Danica, jamais. »  
Bon sang, c'était sa première nuit sans cauchemar depuis dix jours !  
« Tu ne seras jamais toute seule, mon trésor. »  
Elle lève vers moi ses yeux remplis de larmes.  
« Tu ne vas pas partir ? Dis, Jon, tu ne vas pas partir ? sanglote-t-elle.  
\- Non _Beruška_ , jamais. Moi je serai toujours là. Je serai toujours avec toi. »  
J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et je continue à la serrer, la serrer, la serrer sans fin.  
« Toujours avec toi. »


	2. Un monde vide ou presque

**Chapitre 2 : Un monde vide ou presque**

 **.**

 **.**

Je marche dans la ville sans nom, accompagné d'un Charly sombre et silencieux.  
Depuis notre départ de la maison, il n'a pas prononcé un mot, se contentant de répondre à mes brèves questions pratiques par des hochements de tête ou des marmonnements.  
Il chemine légèrement devant moi, évitant soigneusement mon regard. Comme le ferait un gosse pris en faute.

Je sais ce qui occupe ses pensées, parce que je le connais très bien.  
Depuis le temps, Charly est comme un frère pour moi. Malgré nos immenses disparités de caractère, nous nous comprenons. Et, en ce moment, je sais à quel point il se sent mal, d'avoir dit ce qu'il a dit ce matin.

Comme souvent, c'est Madame Hermann qui s'est chargée d'aller lui parler, de le calmer, de le raisonner. Et comme toujours, elle y est parvenue. Elle aussi le connaît bien.  
C'est l'expression renfrognée, mais pacifiée, que Charly est revenu parmi nous plus tard ce matin-là.  
Madame Hermann m'a soufflé que prendre l'air lui ferait du bien. Une suggestion pleine de bon sens. Charly, par certains côtés, ressemble à un animal sauvage. Il ne fait pas bon le tenir enfermé trop longtemps, il tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, il s'énerve, il s'impatiente. C'est dans sa nature d'être violent et impulsif.

« Charly. »  
Il se retourne et me fixe, muet.  
« Tu vas me parler ? » dis-je simplement.  
Je connais mon ami. Je sais qu'il n'exprime pas facilement ce qu'il ressent. Pas sans une petite aide au démarrage.  
Il baisse les yeux et gratte sa tête d'une main distraite. C'est un geste auquel il recourt systématiquement quand il est embarrassé. Il fourrage dans ses cheveux emmêlés et sales, comme s'il espérait y trouver directement la réponse. Mais encore une fois, pas de miracle parmi sa tignasse rousse, et il garde le silence.  
Je décide d'insister.  
« C'est quoi, ton problème, avec Dani ? »  
Et finalement, il parle, à voix basse, le regard fuyant.  
« J'en ai vu une l'autre jour. Une p'tite, presque aussi p'tite que la puce. Elle était morte. Jon, elle était face contre terre cette p'tite-là, dans la boue, toute seule. Abandonnée. »  
Et alors, je comprends. Ce matin, ce n'était pas de la colère. C'était de l'angoisse.  
« Ça n'arrivera pas, dis-je à mon ami. Personne n'abandonnera Danica, elle est avec nous. On a toujours pris soin d'elle, on l'a toujours protégée.  
\- Le monde a changé, rétorque-t-il sombrement.  
\- Mais nous, on n'a pas changé ! On n'a pas changé, Charly, et on changera pas. Et Danica mourra pas. »  
Il me lance un regard incertain, mais finit par hocher la tête.  
« Ouais. Ouais, t'as raison, Jon. Elle sera toujours avec nous. Ça, ça changera pas.  
\- Jamais. »  
Charly et moi échangeons un sourire résolu.  
La discussion est close.

Je me remets en marche, portant la main à ma tempe.  
« Misère, j'ai une migraine atroce.  
\- Merde. Désolé.  
\- C'est bon, laisse tomber.  
\- Jon, tu sais comment j'suis, quand j'm'énerve je…  
\- C'est bon je te dis.  
\- Tu préfères qu'on rentre ?  
\- Non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas. »  
Je connais bien Charly, je sais exactement comment il est. Il a le sang chaud, et il ne réfléchit pas quand il est en colère.  
Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, vu la façon dont on s'est rencontré la première fois.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'fait marrer ? demande-t-il.  
\- Rien. Je repensais à notre première rencontre. »  
Il sourit à son tour.  
« Ah, ça ! »

.

Nous marchons prudemment dans les rues d'un quartier résidentiel désert, lequel jouxte la zone où se trouve notre maison – c'est drôle, je l'appelle déjà _notre maison_ , alors que nous l'habitons seulement depuis hier soir. Il faut dire que je m'y sens bien, et Danica aussi. C'est visiblement aussi le cas de madame Hermann et Charly, car ils ont immédiatement approuvé ma suggestion de nous y installer pour quelques temps.  
Charly a déclaré durant le repas de midi qu'il allait employer son énergie et son expérience du travail manuel à fortifier le rez-de-chaussée, de façon à rendre l'habitation plus sûre.  
Madame Hermann, quant à elle, est déjà en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'accommoder le lieu pour y vivre, quelques jours ou quelques semaines, tout dépendra de notre degré de chance.

Je suis soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir nous arrêter quelque part. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que notre situation était précaire, nous nous épuisions à fuir d'un endroit inconfortable et dangereux à un autre, et depuis quelques jours, nous avions été contraints d'abandonner la voiture, faute de carburant.  
Cette maison et cette ville tranquilles vont nous permettre de reprendre des forces, de nous reposer, peut-être même de trouver un nouveau moyen de transport pour la suite.

Madame Hermann nous a confié une feuille de papier sur laquelle elle a listé le nécessaire pour commencer notre installation.  
Il nous faut repartir à la recherche de tout ce que nous avons été contraints d'abandonner dans notre précédent véhicule, lessive, produits d'hygiène, bougies, piles, nourriture… Avec un peu de chance et de patience, nous allons pouvoir en trouver une partie dans ce quartier.

Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas aperçu le moindre mort-vivant, mais mon compagnon est aux aguets.  
Charly garde sa main droite près de sa hanche, prêt à dégainer l'arme qu'il porte dans son pantalon. Il s'agit d'un Smith&Wesson.  
C'est l'unique arme à feu que nous possédons, accompagnée d'une boite de cartouches.  
Enfin… je dis nous, mais c'est Charly qui la porte en permanence, il est le seul à savoir l'utiliser.  
Il est littéralement obsédé par son revolver, il ne cesse de l'astiquer, de le bichonner, et de nous en vanter les qualités. Il a tenté d'apprendre à tirer à tout le monde au moins une fois, même à Danica.  
Madame Hermann est contre l'usage des armes. Elle dit toujours que ceux qui choisissent une vie violente sont destinés à une mort violente.  
Moi, je suis plus modéré, je pense qu'il faut parfois se défendre, lorsque les circonstances l'exigent. Mais j'estime qu'il est stupide de s'équiper d'une arme que l'on ne maitrise pas.  
Je me promène donc la plupart du temps armé d'une batte en fer, et je laisse le Smith&Wesson à Charly.

Ce dernier marche au beau milieu de la route, roulant des mécaniques, comme si le quartier lui appartenait déjà. De chaque côté de la chaussée, une rangée de maisons, toutes pareilles.  
C'est l'un de ces quartiers typiques des banlieues américaines.  
L'atmosphère est incroyablement calme, on pourrait presque s'attendre à voir passer un gamin en vélo distribuant le journal, et les premiers levés se montrer sur le pas de leur porte, leur tasse de café à la main, pour le récupérer et lire brièvement les gros titres ou la page sportive, avant de conduire les enfants à l'école.  
Mais la rue est parsemée d'objets abandonnés dans la précipitation, sacs, vêtements, et même plusieurs valises. Une poussette vide gît sur le trottoir, ses propriétaires n'ayant de toute évidence pas pris le temps – ou pas eu la place ? – de l'emmener loin d'ici en même temps que le bébé qu'elle contenait.  
Et l'état des jardin trahit l'abandon total des lieux.  
Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en un an à peine, la végétation pouvait reprendre ses droits à ce point.  
Les pelouses, jadis soigneusement entretenues, sont maintenant de véritables petits prés d'herbe haute et de plantes sauvages. Ici et là, un pissenlit ou un arbuste a crevé le bitume de la route, poussant à travers la fissure. Comment imaginer qu'un simple végétal puisse être aussi puissant ? L'humanité était finalement bien peu de choses.

Ce genre de paysage, j'y suis habitué désormais. Il est souvent sinistre, mélancolique, désespérant, mais parfois aussi d'une étrange beauté, comme ce jour où, au petit matin, alors que nous traversions un quartier résidentiel semblable à celui-ci, nous avons soudain vu passer une harde de biches à travers les jardins, sautillant par dessus les clôtures et traversant la route juste devant nous.

.

Je désigne une habitation au hasard, questionnant mon partenaire du regard.  
« Non, j'veux aller dans celle-là. »  
Il pointe la maison juste à côté, en tous points semblable.  
Face à mon air interrogateur, il montre du doigt un petit tricycle coloré et un toboggan en plastique couvert de feuilles morts, émergeants parmi les herbes hautes.  
« Y avait des gosses ici. J'voudrais trouver un p'tit quelque chose pour la puce, tu vois, pour… »  
Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
Un cadeau pour s'excuser de l'avoir fait pleurer, voilà ce qu'il veut.  
J'approuve d'un hochement de tête. C'est une très bonne idée. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu une petite surprise, ça lui fera du bien. Et puis surtout ça donnera un prétexte à Charly pour parler un peu avec elle et la rassurer.

C'est mon ami qui entre le premier dans l'habitation. La porte n'est pas fermée, il lui suffit d'actionner la poignée.  
Nous investissons prudemment un couloir, qui mène à un salon désert. Les meubles sont à leur place, les objets en ordre. On dirait presque que les gens qui habitent ici vont revenir ici d'une minute à l'autre.  
Mais il y a la poussière. Le parfum de renfermé. Les toiles d'araignées. L'odeur douceâtre des aliments moisissant depuis presque un an dans les placards et le frigo de la cuisine.  
Je passe à côté de la grande table à laquelle la famille mangeait. Une feuille de papier attend depuis des mois, coincée sous un dessous de plat.  
 _Jill, nous ne pouvons plus rester plus longtemps, rejoins-nous chez oncle Dan. Ne prends pas l'autoroute. Que Dieu te protège. Papa et Maman.  
_ Juste à côté, plusieurs billets, des grosses coupures. Morceaux de papier dérisoires, obsolètes.  
Jill, qui qu'elle soit, n'est jamais arrivée jusqu'ici.  
Les propriétaires de cette maison sont partis pour toujours.

J'entends soudain un léger bruit. Une porte qui grince, quelque part à l'étage.  
Charly et moi nous figeons, les sens aux aguets. Mais aucun autre son ne vient troubler le silence.  
Mon ami me lance un regard interrogateur. J'hausse les épaules.  
Peut-être était-ce juste un courant d'air. Ou un animal domestique. Les chiens et les chats errants sont très fréquents désormais. Dépourvus de maitres, ils errent maintenant dans les villes, petits fantômes abandonnés, ombres mélancoliques d'un passé disparu. Combien de fois avons-nous été suivis par un ou plusieurs chiens maigres, battant de la queue, remplis d'espoir ? Combien de fois sommes-nous entrés dans une habitation où un matou enthousiaste est venu se frotter à nos jambes, quémandant une caresse ?

Soudain, un bruit aigu me tire violemment de mes pensées.  
Je sursaute alors que Charly pointe instinctivement son arme en direction du son. La peur cède la place à la stupeur, lorsque j'identifie le bruit, arrivant de toute évidence de la cuisine.  
Une bouilloire.  
Une bouilloire qui siffle.  
Nous nous jetons un bref regard. Il y a quelqu'un dans cette maison.  
La porte grince à nouveau, en haut, plus fort cette fois.  
Plus rapide que moi, Charly se rue à l'étage, arme au poing, et je m'élance sur ses talons.  
Nous déboulons dans un couloir juste en haut de l'escalier, et mon compagnon s'arrête.  
Il me fait signe de rester à couvert derrière lui.  
Nous avançons prudemment. Au bout du couloir, une porte entrebâillée bat doucement, poussée par un léger courant d'air. C'est la seule de l'étage à être ouverte.  
J'entre dans une chambre, qui est de toute évidence déserte.

La fenêtre est béante.  
Le lit est défait, et je remarque immédiatement le sang. Dans les draps, et aussi sur des torchons et des serviettes jonchant le sol.  
Quelqu'un a passé du temps ici. Et visiblement, il était gravement blessé.  
Et il n'est plus là.

La bouilloire en bas continue à siffler, et le bruit s'insinue douloureusement dans mon crâne, venant y chatouiller cruellement la migraine qui y est déjà logée.  
« Faut arrêter ce truc, ça va attirer les morts », dis-je.  
Charly désigne la fenêtre d'un geste de la tête.  
Je m'approche lentement.  
Elle donne sur le toit du garage. Le mystérieux habitant de la maison a de toute évidence sauté par là à notre arrivée, peu désireux de rencontrer d'autres êtres vivants.

Soudain, j'entends une porte s'ouvrir bruyamment derrière nous dans le couloir, et un bruit de course dans l'escalier.  
Charly pique un sprint, je l'imite, et nous dévalons les marches en trombe, juste à temps pour voir une silhouette s'esquiver par la porte d'entrée.  
Nous nous ruons dehors et prenons en chasse l'inconnu, qui court à travers le jardin.  
Ou plus exactement, Charly le prend en chasse. Moi je ne fais que suivre mon ami, me demandant furtivement pourquoi il tient tant que ça à poursuivre cette personne. Après tout, elle ne semble pas nous vouloir le moindre mal, c'est plutôt l'inverse, c'est l'inconnu qui paraît avoir peur de nous.  
Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'exposer mes réserves à mon partenaire, l'inconnu saute une barrière, imité immédiatement par Charly, et du coup par moi aussi.

C'est difficile, en voyant juste une silhouette fuyant de dos, de deviner à qui on a affaire. L'inconnu semble grand et élancé, il porte un gros sac de randonnée. Ses cheveux sont volumineux, sombres.  
Il est plutôt athlétique, en tous cas, parce qu'il court sacrément vite. Je commence à être essoufflé, alors que nous traversons les jardins entre les maisons.  
Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais abandonnée cette poursuite stupide depuis longtemps, et laissé filer ce type. Mais Charly n'a pas dit son dernier mot.  
Il lève soudain le bras et tire en l'air.  
La détonation rugit, déchirant le calme, comme un coup de tonnerre.  
« Bouge plus ! » crie-t-il, menaçant.

L'inconnu cesse de courir et se retourne brusquement.  
En faisant volte face, il empoigne quelque chose qui dépasse derrière son épaule, sous le sac à dos, et tire en un instant un objet qu'il brandit résolument dans notre direction.  
Je m'arrête à quelques pas du fuyard, imité par mon ami.

Ce n'est pas un homme qui nous fait face, c'est une femme.  
Une grande femme noire, au regard sauvage, et à l'expression incroyablement dure.  
Et elle pointe un énorme sabre droit sur nous.


	3. Ici tout le monde est fou

**Chapitre 3 : Ici tout le monde est fou**

 **.**

 **.**

Immédiatement, à la vue du sabre de la femme pointé vers nous, Charly a braqué son Smith&Wesson dans sa direction.  
Moi, je me fige, tétanisé face à cette arme terrifiante, qui semble littéralement sortie d'un autre âge. Le regard de l'inconnue est d'une dureté à glacer le sang.  
Je sens instinctivement qu'elle n'hésitera pas une seconde à nous tuer, revolver ou pas.  
Nous sommes deux et elle est seule, et j'ai pourtant la sensation absurde mais bien réelle que Charly et moi ne faisons pas le poids.  
Pourtant, elle n'attaque pas. Son sabre toujours fermement pointé, elle déplace son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, dans une sorte de petit trébuchement involontaire.  
Et c'est là que je me rends compte de l'état de sa jambe.

Un bandage de fortune est enroulé autour de sa cuisse, directement par dessus son jean. Il est gorgé de sang comme une éponge. On peut même voir la trace à travers le tissu du pantalon, là où le sang a dégouliné le long de sa jambe.  
Je suis effaré. Comment a-t-elle pu courir si vite avec une telle blessure ? Comment peut-elle encore tenir debout en ce moment ? La douleur doit être insoutenable, comment arrive-t-elle à supporter ça sans hurler ?  
Il se passe ainsi quelques secondes d'hébétude, où je ne sais quoi dire. Le regard de cette femme silencieuse me transperce de part en part. Je ne serais pas davantage tétanisé en me trouvant face à face avec un tigre.  
Toute blessée et fatiguée qu'elle est, cette femme dégage une impression de force et de sauvagerie qui me cloue sur place.  
Elle desserre finalement les mâchoires, et c'est presque furieusement qu'elle me jette à la figure ces quelques mots :  
« Allez, finissons-en ! »

La surprise qui se lit sur mon visage la fait hésiter, l'espace d'un court instant.  
« T'attends quoi, connard, qu'il neige ? siffle-t-elle. Vous m'vouliez, ça y'est, vous m'avez ! »  
Je retrouve enfin ma voix.  
« Madame, je ne comprends pas, dis-je maladroitement. Je ne vous connais pas. »  
L'inconnue se trouble tout à fait maintenant. Elle me jette un regard incertain.  
« Attendez, vous êtes pas… avec les autres ? »  
Charly et moi nous dévisageons. Les autres ?  
« Il n'y a personne d'autre, seulement nous deux », dis-je.  
Pour qui nous prend-elle ? Est-ce que sa blessure l'a désorientée au point de perdre pied avec la réalité ? Peut-être est-elle fiévreuse ? Infectée ?  
En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça, il faut lui venir en aide.  
« Ne pointez pas votre arme vers nous, madame, on ne vous veut pas de mal, tentai-je.  
\- Vous ? Qui est avec vous ? Vous êtes qui ? »  
Elle est visiblement confuse.  
« Vous avez l'air épuisé. Laissez-nous vous aider. »  
L'inconnue ne semble pas du tout disposée à obtempérer. Devant son regard farouche, j'essaie de la convaincre du mieux que je peux.  
« Nous avons un abri, un endroit sûr, vous serez plus en sécurité qu'ici. Il faut s'occuper de votre blessure, vous perdez beaucoup de sang, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça. Madame Hermann va vous soigner, c'est une femme qui est avec nous, elle est médecin.  
\- Médecin ?  
\- Oui, oui, elle est médecin, vous n'avez rien à craindre. S'il vous plait, rangez votre arme. »  
Charly hausse les épaules.  
« Te fais pas chier pas, Jon. Qu'elle la range ou pas, ça va pas changer grand chose. Dans l'état où elle est, dans deux minutes, elle est raide, saignée comme un poulet. Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne va pas la laisser comme ça ! »  
Mon ami me jette un regard ulcéré.  
« Me dis pas qu'tu comptes ramener cette gonzesse avec nous ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! Elle est blessée, elle a besoin d'aide.  
\- Sans moi, ces conneries-là, vieux ! crache-t-il. Elle pue les emmerdes, cette fille ! »  
La femme a suivi notre échange les yeux écarquillés, encore plus effarée qu'auparavant.  
« Putain, lâche-t-elle, c'est quoi c'bordel ? À qui est-ce que vous… »  
Sa voix s'éteint soudainement, et, d'un seul coup, tout son corps s'affaisse vers l'avant, alors que ses yeux se ferment.  
Elle tombe par terre, tout d'un bloc, sans que je puisse même esquisser un geste pour la retenir.

« Voilà, qu'est-ce que j'disais ? » commente le rouquin, avec un rictus satisfait.  
Il se penche, lui arrache son sabre, qu'elle tenait encore, et commence à lui retirer son sac des épaules sans ménagement.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? m'exclamai-je.  
\- Elle est morte, réplique-t-il, j'regarde si elle a quoi qu'ce soit d'utile à part le coupe-chou géant.  
\- Elle n'est pas morte !  
\- C'est tout comme, elle pisse le sang.  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Elle est encore en vie ! On va la ramener immédiatement à la maison ! »

Mon ami se relève et pousse un soupir mécontent.  
Il dévisage la femme inconsciente, avec autant d'empathie que s'il contemplait un morceau de bois.  
« J'te préviens, c'est pas moi qui la porte. »

.

.

Comme toutes les autres pièces de la maison, la chambre qui se trouve juste à côté de la mienne est meublée avec goût et décorée harmonieusement.  
Juste au dessus du lit, se trouve une reproduction de _La Nuit Étoilée_ de Van Gogh. Une très belle reproduction, plus grande que l'original, qui en laisse deviner tous les détails, les subtilités et complexités du trait du maître. Je me souviens que l'original se trouve au MoMA de New York, et je me demande ce qu'il va advenir de lui.  
Je me mets à rêvasser. Peut-être que la propriétaire anonyme de cette maison, qui s'est révélée être une véritable amatrice d'art, est partie dans une quête pour sauver les chefs d'œuvres de la peinture de la fin du monde. Peut-être, après avoir recueilli _La Nuit Étoilée_ et d'autres tableaux célèbres, va-t-elle revenir ici et les exposer sur ses propres murs, dans une initiative à la fois superbement humaniste, et quelque part profondément hédoniste.  
Les plus grands trésors artistiques de l'humanité rien que pour soi. Voilà qui serait terriblement poétique.  
Et je me découvre de plus en plus frustré de ne rien savoir de l'identité de notre hôte. Il faudra, décidé-je, que je cherche à travers la maison des traces d'elle. Du courrier, des photos, peut-être. Au moins savoir son nom.  
La femme qui se trouve dans le lit, la grande femme noire, coiffée de dreadlocks, armée d'un sabre, je ne connais pas non plus son nom. Mais j'espère qu'elle me le dira à son réveil.  
Elle n'a pas repris connaissance depuis plusieurs heures, et madame Hermann pense qu'elle va dormir au moins jusqu'au lendemain, mais pourtant, je ne peux me résoudre à quitter la pièce.  
Cependant, je commence à être épuisé moi aussi, et mes bras et mon dos sont terriblement endoloris.

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme costaud qui peut se permettre de porter une femme dans ses bras à la façon des films hollywoodiens. À vrai dire, cette mystérieuse guerrière au sabre me dépasse de quelques centimètres, et est probablement au moins aussi lourde que moi.  
J'ai été contraint de la transporter comme un sac à patates, peinant et suant de manière pathétique. Charly s'est moqué de moi tout du long, disant que j'étais le sauveteur le moins crédible de l'histoire.  
J'ai maudit cent fois cet imbécile, qui aurait eu largement la carrure pour transporter cette femme dans les meilleures conditions, en ménageant ses blessures. Au lieu de quoi il m'a forcé à la trimballer sans ménagement comme un vulgaire paquet.  
Heureusement pour elle, bien que terriblement affaiblie et blessée, cette femme semble dotée d'une solide constitution. Contrairement à ce que Charly n'a pas cessé de répéter, elle n'est pas morte durant son transport – un peu brutal par ma faute – jusqu'à la maison, et Madame Hermann a pu achever de la sauver tout à fait.

On a installé la femme dans la dernière chambre libre et j'ai apporté un fauteuil du salon pour pouvoir être là lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Ce n'est pas tant par désir de la surveiller que pour s'assurer qu'elle ne paniquera pas à son réveil, et qu'elle ne manquera de rien, et surtout pas de réponses à ses questions.  
Mon regard s'attarde sur les traits de son visage et sur son corps à demi-dévêtu que l'on devine sous le drap – Madame Hermann lui a enlevé son teeshirt et son pantalon pour pouvoir soigner son bras et sa jambe. Elle avait non seulement une plaie importante à la cuisse, mais aussi une autre sur le bras, que je n'avais pas remarqué, cachée qu'elle était sous ses vêtements. Visiblement, l'inconnue avait eu le temps de soigner elle-même cette seconde blessure et de la panser correctement. Charly et moi avons probablement fait irruption dans la maison avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'occuper de celle à la cuisse.  
Madame Hermann a changé le pansement au bras contre un plus propre et mieux réalisé, après avoir désinfecté la plaie et y avoir fait quelques points de suture.  
Heureusement pour notre inconnue, la trousse de secours fait partie des affaires que nous conservons toujours dans nos maigres bagages, et comme aucun d'entre nous – fort heureusement – ne s'est jamais encore blessé, cette femme a pu bénéficier de l'équipement au complet, désinfectant, bandages, kit de suture flambant neuf, et même des analgésiques et des antibiotiques, par mesure de sécurité.  
L'inconnue a désormais le bras en écharpe, et, selon Madame Hermann, va devoir le garder au moins une, voire deux semaines. Quant à sa jambe, ma vieille amie a déclaré qu'il ne fallait pas tenter de marcher réellement avec durant au moins six jours.  
Heureusement, j'ai fouillé les maisons alentours et suis parvenu à trouver une paire de béquilles que la blessée pourra utiliser pour s'aider à marcher durant sa convalescence.

Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse régulièrement, dans un mouvement tranquille, naturel. Elle dort profondément.  
Madame Hermann a dit qu'elle était épuisée. Elle a sans doute perdu beaucoup de sang et accumulé beaucoup de fatigue, il était largement temps qu'elle se repose. Mais elle m'a assuré que sa vie n'était pas en danger.  
Ses blessures ne sont pas réellement graves, mais désormais, dans le monde où nous devons vivre, la moindre plaie peut être mortelle, il n'y a plus d'hôpitaux, plus de médecins, les médicaments se font rares et les morts-vivants sont attirés par l'odeur du sang.  
C'est une chance que cette femme soit tombée sur nous. Nous venons probablement de lui sauver la vie.  
En y pensant, ça me fait chaud au cœur, d'une certaine manière. Cela faisait de nombreuses semaines que je n'avais pas vu de personne vivante en dehors de mes amis, alors songer que nous avons par une incroyable coïncidence trouvé cette femme et pu lui apporter de l'aide, ça ressemble à un petit miracle.  
Alors que je dévisage cette femme mystérieuse dont je ne connais même pas encore le nom, la curiosité m'envahit. Qui est-elle ? Comment a-t-elle été blessée de la sorte ? Était-elle dans cette ville par hasard, ou a-t-elle une destination précise ?  
Depuis combien de temps est-elle seule ?  
Elle a dû vivre des moments terriblement durs, seule dans ce chaos.  
Rien que le fait d'y penser m'émeut.  
Ce doit être horrible de se retrouver seul. Moi je ne me rends pas compte, je n'ai pas ce problème, les autres sont toujours avec moi, je sais que je peux compter sur eux.  
Penser que, peut-être, cette femme-là n'a plus personne, ni famille, ni amis, cela m'attriste.

« C'est une connerie. »  
Charly vient de parler depuis le pas de la porte, dans mon dos.  
Je ne me retourne pas.  
« Une grosse connerie, répète-t-il. On n'aurait jamais dû la ramener ici.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dû faire ? L'abandonner là-bas, seule, blessée ? La laisser mourir ?  
\- On connait pas cette gonzesse, Jon.  
\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on la connaisse ou pas ? »  
Charly pénètre dans la pièce, pose à moitié ses fesses sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et fixe à son tour notre invitée.  
Contrairement au mien, son regard n'est pas compatissant, mais suspicieux.  
« Ça change qu'elle est peut-être dangereuse. On risque notre peau en la gardant ici.  
\- Mais elle serait morte si on n'avait rien fait !  
\- Au moins, on aurait dû l'attacher au lit, par précaution. »  
Je me tourne vers lui, indigné.  
« Ce n'est pas notre prisonnière ! On n'est pas la Gestapo, Charly!  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle, vieux ? Rien. Nada. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle a une arme redoutable et qu'elle est visiblement prête à s'en servir, et qu'on lui a tiré dessus.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
\- La vérité. La vieille a sorti une balle de sa jambe, et une autre lui a traversé l'épaule, qu'elle dit. Alors à ton avis, pourquoi on a voulu flinguer cette nana ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. On lui demandera.  
\- Tu t'rends compte que t'as peut-être ramené une menace mortelle sous le toit où vit Dani ?  
\- Laisse Danica en dehors de ça !  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera si ta nouvelle copine décide d'attaquer la puce avec son coupe-chou ?  
\- Et ben tu n'auras qu'à la flinguer avec ton si précieux revolver. »  
Le sarcasme dans ma voix lui cloue le bec. Mais seulement momentanément.  
« Excellente idée, déclare-t-il. Quand elle se réveillera, dis-lui que si elle a l'intention de foutre la merde, j'ai une balle réservée pour elle là-dedans. »  
Il flatte ostensiblement l'arme glissée dans son pantalon.

Me voilà bien. D'un côté, une parfaite inconnue, de l'autre un homme que je ne connais que trop bien. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec la première, mais je sais exactement de quoi le second est capable.  
Je porte la main à ma tempe, réprimant un gémissement.  
La migraine a augmenté.  
Peut-être Charly a-t-il raison ? J'ai l'impression qu'il vient d'émettre une prophétie auto-réalisatrice, et que cette femme va effectivement nous mettre tous en danger.

Je me rends compte alors que notre discussion a probablement suffi à réveiller notre invitée.  
Je la vois remuer légèrement. Elle bat des cils, son regard papillonne, dérouté. Puis se braque sur moi.  
« Bonjour, m'empressé-je de dire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité. Je m'appelle… »  
Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de me présenter, son regard a immédiatement balayé la pièce, à la recherche frénétique de quelque chose.  
« Où est mon sabre ? siffle-t-elle.  
\- Oh, je… je ne sais pas, réponds-je, pris de court. Charly, où elle est ? C'est toi qui l'as déplacée ? Je l'avais laissée là.  
\- Évidemment, qu'est-c'que tu crois abruti, qu'j'allais lui laisser c'machin à portée d'main ?  
\- Rendez-la-moi, ordonne la femme d'un ton sans réplique.  
\- Mon cul, ouais ! rétorque le rouquin.  
\- Charly, ce n'est pas notre prisonnière, on n'a pas le droit de lui prendre ses affaires ! »  
Je me retourne vers elle.  
« Pardon, c'était un malentendu, je vais aller vous la chercher tout de suite. »

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le sabre était dans les affaires de Charly. J'imagine qu'il se voyait déjà s'amuser à trancher des morts-vivants avec.  
Lorsque je reviens, le grand gaillard tatoué est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, toisant la femme sans desserrer les mâchoires, dans l'attitude la plus intimidante dont il est capable.  
La femme noire, elle, est toujours aussi tendue. Elle s'est redressée dans le lit du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré la douleur, et semble prête à en bondir à tout moment.

« Charly, sors. »  
Mon ami me jette un regard surpris et courroucé, visiblement vexé de se faire ainsi éconduire. Il redresse le dos dans une attitude de défi. Mais je soutiens son regard.  
« Bon, bon, cède-t-il, comme tu veux. Mais si cette salope t'embroche, viens pas t'plaindre. »  
Je réprime un sourire tandis qu'il tourne les talons, quittant les lieux comme un môme boudeur. Si Charly croyait réellement que cette femme risquait de me faire du mal, il n'accepterait jamais de me laisser seul avec elle.  
Il claque la porte derrière lui avec un maximum de bruit, comme le sale gosse caractériel qu'il sait si bien être parfois.

« Vous pouvez vous détendre, c'était juste un malentendu. Tenez. »  
Elle s'empare du sabre tendu avec brusquerie.  
Par réflexe, elle a utilisé ses deux mains, et la douleur dans son bras en écharpe lui arrache une grimace.  
« Oh, attention, ne bougez pas si vite. Vous devez garder le bras au repos, c'est ce que Madame Hermann a dit. Vous devez avoir soif aussi, attendez. »  
Après une perte de sang aussi importante, les blessés sont fréquemment déshydratés, c'est pourquoi j'avais déjà prévu une carafe et une verre rempli sur la table de nuit.  
Lorsque je lui tends, elle le boit d'une seule traite, un peu trop précipitamment, même, car elle termine sur une quinte de toux.  
« Vous en voulez encore ? » proposé-je, la carafe déjà en main.  
Elle hoche la tête sans un mot.  
« Tenez, prenez ça avec, dis-je en pointant une boite de médicaments sur la table de nuit. Ce sont des antalgiques. Vous devez avoir mal. »  
Elle prend la boite et la scrute avec méfiance, semblant se demander si je cherche à l'empoisonner. Mais à l'intérieur, la plaquette de cachet correspond à l'intitulé du médicament, et les cachets sont scellés. Cela semble lui inspirer suffisamment confiance pour en tirer deux et les avaler avec le second verre d'eau, qu'elle boit entièrement, mais plus lentement.  
Après quoi elle reprend sa fouille visuelle de la pièce, et son regard s'arrête sur son sac de randonnée, posée juste à côté du lit.  
« Vous avez fouillé mes affaires ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! me récrié-je. Je ne me serais jamais permis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans votre sac, mais tout y est encore. On n'a touché à rien. »  
Son regard accusateur et dur ne varie pas.  
Je soupire malgré moi.

Et dire que j'avais naïvement imaginé que cette femme se détendrait, une fois qu'elle aurait constaté que nous l'avons secourue et soignée. J'espérais je-ne-sais-quoi, qu'elle serait émue, rassurée. Qu'elle sourirait.  
Mais cette grande femme est véritablement terrible. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne croit pas un seul mot de ce que je lui dis, et qu'elle n'est pas prête à m'accorder une miette de confiance.

Je prends sur moi pour surpasser ma gêne, et tente de reprendre de zéro.  
« Après une première rencontre aussi chaotique, j'espérai que notre second contact serait davantage paisible, avoué-je, mais il est tout aussi calamiteux. Mais on dit _jamais deux sans trois_ , pas vrai ? Essayons de faire les choses correctement, cette fois-ci. »  
Je lui tends ma main, en même temps que je lui offre un sourire.  
« Je m'appelle Jonášek, enchanté. »  
L'inconnue regarde ma main tendue avec une expression suspicieuse, comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui proposait une poignée de main.  
« C'est quoi, votre nom ?  
\- Jonášek. Yo-na-shek, répété-je en prenant soin d'articuler soigneusement. C'est un prénom tchèque, en anglais, vous diriez Jonas. En général, les gens n'utilisent jamais mon véritable prénom, ils m'appellent toujours Jon. »  
J'ai un sourire mélancolique.  
« Les Américains et leur manie des surnoms. Enfin, je m'y suis fait. Mon ami, que vous avez vu, s'appelle Charly. Il y a aussi la dame qui vous a soignée, que vous n'avez pas encore vue, Madame Hermann, c'est aussi une amie. Et enfin, il y a ma petite sœur, Danica. Elle a cinq ans. »  
J'ai l'impression que mon interlocutrice se détend imperceptiblement. Ou alors n'est-ce qu'une illusion ?  
« C'est chez vous, ici ? questionne-t-elle.  
\- Pas du tout. C'est la maison d'une femme que je ne connais pas. Elle était vide, nous nous y sommes installés. Nous avons l'intention d'y rester un peu, l'endroit semble sûr pour l'instant. C'est une belle maison, elle est confortable, il y a des livres… vous vous y sentirez bien. Cette chambre… »  
Je fais du geste le tour de la pièce.  
« … est la vôtre, enfin, si elle vous convient. Je vous ai mis dans celle-ci car il y a une salle de bain juste là, que vous pouvez utiliser, seulement pour vous. J'ai pensé que, enfin… comme on ne se connaît pas… vous préféreriez, vous savez… être plus tranquille. »  
Je m'emmêle les pinceaux, c'est pathétique. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les autres, encore moins avec les femmes. Je suis un introverti qui n'a jamais su comment parler aux gens.  
« Ce n'est pas pour vous mettre à l'écart, dis-je précipitamment. Je veux juste que vous vous sentiez à l'aise. Dites-moi si vous avez besoin de…  
\- Est-ce que je peux sortir ? me coupe-t-elle.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Est-ce que je peux sortir d'ici ?  
\- Vous voulez dire de la chambre ?  
\- De la chambre. De la maison. »  
La demande me prend de court.  
« Oh, mais, enfin, oui. Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière ! »  
À voir son regard, elle en doute.  
« Donc, reprend-elle lentement, je peux partir d'ici quand je veux ? »  
Je crois deviner le sens caché de cette question, et je crains qu'en répondant oui, cela ait comme effet immédiat de la faire se lever et quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible.

« S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi. Écoutez-moi juste une minute. »  
Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Ce n'est pas un geste qui se veut impérieux, j'essaie juste de la rassurer, pourtant je sens ses muscles se tendre. Elle n'aime pas ça du tout, je peux le sentir très nettement. Je retire mes mains immédiatement.  
« Vous êtes libre de partir quand vous voudrez, mais ce serait une grosse erreur. Vous êtes blessée. Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous défendre seule, vous serez en danger dehors. Je vous en prie, restez. »  
J'essaie d'y mettre toute la sincérité dont je suis capable.  
« Personne ne vous fera de mal ici, je vous le jure. Gardez votre sabre si vous voulez, si ça peut vous rassurer. Mais je vous en supplie, ne partez pas. »  
Je cherche ses yeux.  
« Laissez-nous vous aider. S'il vous plait.  
\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?  
\- Pour rien, enfin.  
\- J'ai rien à vous donner en échange.  
\- Je ne veux rien ! Vous étiez là, vous aviez besoin d'aide, j'étais en mesure de vous en apporter, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas un héros, c'est juste que… je pouvais le faire, alors… c'est tout. »  
Elle semble peser le pour et le contre.  
« C'est quoi votre délire avec votre pote, là ? Dont vous parlez tout le temps ?  
\- Qui, Charly ? Oh, lui, c'est juste… juste mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis une éternité, il a toujours été avec moi. Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il est très rude et désagréable au premier abord, mais je vous promets qu'il est meilleur que l'image qu'il donne à voir. Il fait de la provocation, c'est tout.  
\- Si je reste…  
\- Oui ? dis-je, plein d'espoir.  
\- Si, et j'ai bien dit si, je reste, votre copain, je veux pas avoir affaire à lui. Juste vous ? Compris ? »  
Je suis un peu étonné, et peiné aussi d'une telle hostilité. Mais que puis-je dire ? Le comportement de Charly est indéfendable, comment pourrais-je reprocher à cette femme sa réaction ?  
« D'accord, cédé-je. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il ne vous importunera plus. »  
Un petit silence inconfortable s'installe.  
« Alors ? demandé-je. Vous restez ?  
\- Provisoirement. Juste cette nuit. »  
Ma poitrine se gonfle de soulagement.  
« Tant mieux.  
\- Bon, je vais dormir.  
\- Oh. Oh oui, bien sûr, pardon, vous êtes encore fatiguée. Vous ne voulez pas attendre juste un peu et manger quelque chose d'abord ? proposé-je.  
\- Plus tard. Trop crevée. »  
Je devine qu'elle est à nouveau à bout de force. L'effort qu'elle a fourni à son réveil pour me faire face l'a épuisée.  
« Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit », soufflé-je.  
Elle ne me répond même pas. Elle est déjà en train de se réinstaller tant bien que mal dans les draps, cherchant une position confortable malgré ses blessures.  
Je quitte la chambre à pas de velours, et referme la porte derrière moi sans un bruit.  
Je me rends seulement compte alors que je ne connais toujours pas son nom.

.

Lorsque je me retourne ensuite, je découvre Dani à quelques pas de là, dans le couloir. Son petit visage est anxieux, et je devine pourquoi.  
Je vais vers elle et la soulève dans mes bras.  
« Tout va bien Dani, elle s'est réveillé, on a un peu discuté elle est moi. Je suis sûre que ça va aller.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle est méchante ?  
\- Non _Beruška_ , elle se méfie de nous, c'est tout. »  
Ma petite sœur se recroqueville, enfouissant craintivement son visage contre mon cou.  
« Moi elle me fait peur.  
\- Elle aussi elle a peur de nous, c'est pour ça qu'elle se méfie. »  
D'étonnement, elle relève la tête.  
« Pourquoi ? On est gentils, nous, proteste-t-elle.  
\- Oui, mais elle ne nous connait pas, et nous non plus on ne la connait pas, alors tout le monde est effrayé, expliqué-je. Mais elle n'a pas de raison de mal se comporter avec nous, si nous nous comportons bien avec elle. »  
Danica semble peser le pour et le contre de mon argument, et finit par hocher timidement la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce que t'en dit si on allait s'installer au salon, tu sais, dans le joli fauteuil, et qu'on lisait un livre tous les deux ? »  
Son visage s'éclaire immédiatement.  
« Oh oui ! »  
Je pense que _L'île au trésor_ de Stevenson devrait lui plaire. Quoique… il y a des passages avec les pirates qui risquent de lui faire peur, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Je vais le garder pour un jour où elle sera moins anxieuse, ça vaut mieux.  
Tandis que j'entre dans le salon, Dani toujours dans mes bras, je longe la bibliothèque, passant en revue les reliures.  
Je m'arrête sur _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_.  
Ce livre m'a marqué à tel point lorsque j'étais enfant qu'encore aujourd'hui, je peux me remémorer des passages entiers.

 _"Mais je n'ai nulle envie d'aller chez les fous", fit remarquer Alice.  
"Oh ! vous ne sauriez faire autrement, dit le Chat : Ici, tout le monde est fou. Je suis fou. Vous êtes folle."  
"Comment savez-vous que je suis folle ?" demanda Alice.  
"Il faut croire que vous l'êtes, répondit le Chat ; sinon, vous ne seriez pas venue ici."  
_  
Et, connaissant désormais le goût irréprochable de notre mystérieuse hôte pour la littérature, il ne fait aucun doute que son édition du livre de Lewis Caroll sera illustré comme il se doit par les superbes gravures originales de John Tenniel.  
« Celui-là, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? proposé-je à ma sœur. C'est une histoire avec une petite fille, comme toi.  
\- D'accord. »

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil, et Dani se cale sur mes genoux.  
« Dis… pourquoi est-ce que Charly est en colère après la dame qui est dans la chambre ? »  
Je soupire. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui en parler, ce grand idiot. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi angoissée maintenant. Ça va être vraiment difficile de l'endormir ce soir, je le sens déjà.  
D'autant plus qu'on n'a toujours pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé ce matin.  
« Pour rien. Parce que Charly se méfie d'elle.  
\- C'est parce qu'elle a une grande épée ?  
\- Oui, voilà. Elle est impressionnante avec son épée, alors Charly en a un peu peur.  
\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il est en colère ?  
\- Oui. Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'il était en colère ce matin.  
\- Quand il a crié des gros mots et frappé la table ?  
\- Oui _Beruška_. Charly était inquiet pour toi, pour nous, alors il a eu un moment comme ça, où il fallait qu'il le fasse sortir, parce que ça lui faisait mal de garder tout ça à l'intérieur. Les gens se mettent en colère lorsqu'ils ont peur. »  
Dani semble réfléchir.  
« Moi j'ai tout le temps peur, mais je suis jamais en colère », déclare-t-elle.  
J'embrasse son front.  
« Mais toi tu es un ange, Dani. »


	4. Une petite chandelle

**Chapitre 4 : Une petite chandelle**

 **.**

 **.**

C'est la première fois que je viens dans ce bar. Je ne le connaissais pas du tout, mais son nom, _The North Star_ , et son enseigne lumineuse figurant une étoile, m'ont plu.  
Mais au final, cet endroit est comme tous les autres bars : bruyant, inconfortable, dénué de charme et rempli de personnes désagréables.

D'habitude, je ne sors jamais. En fait, je déteste sortir.  
La foule, le bruit, le brouhaha des conversations, les lieux malodorants remplis de fumée de cigarette, j'ai horreur de ça, ça me donne toujours mal à la tête.  
Et puis je n'ai jamais été sociable. Les gens doivent le sentir, car ils se tiennent toujours loin de moi, aucun ne cherche jamais à engager la conversation, et souvent on me regarde étrangement. Comme si j'étais une sorte d'intrus.  
Je déteste ça, ça me rend nerveux.  
Et ce soir ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Je ne serais jamais venu dans un endroit si déplaisant si Danica n'avait pas insisté.  
Elle a réussi à me persuader, en me répétant que ça me ferait du bien de sortir un peu, de voir des gens. Que ce serait amusant.  
Elle était si enthousiaste que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de dire non.  
Un type m'a poussé tout à l'heure lorsque je suis entré, et il a failli bousculer Dani. Ce rustre ne s'est même pas excusé. Les gens aujourd'hui n'ont plus de respect pour autrui.  
Même le serveur s'est montré particulièrement mal élevé.  
J'ai bien vu le regard réprobateur qu'il a porté sur moi en prenant notre commande, et à nouveau en posant sur la table le jus d'orange de Danica.  
Je pouvais quasiment entendre penser ce sombre abruti. Que faisait un type comme moi seul avec une petite fille dans un bar à une heure pareille ?  
Quel rustre, de quel droit se permet-il de me juger comme ça sans me connaitre ?  
Ou peut-être s'imagine-t-il que Danica est encore une de ces gamines malpolies qui crient et courent partout ?  
Et bien il a tort ! Ma petite Dani est, comme à son habitude, sage comme une image.  
Elle boit son jus de fruit proprement, assise sur la chaise trop haute pour elle, ses jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide. Sa petite frimousse dépasse à peine du bord de la table.  
Elle me regarde en souriant, comme d'habitude. Danica sourit toujours.  
Au moins, me dis-je, elle est contente d'être là, ça valait le coup de venir.  
Mais progressivement, son sourire pâlit, je la vois qui jette des regards incertains alentour.  
Évidemment, c'est une petite fille, mais elle n'est ni sourde ni stupide. Elle se rend bien compte que plusieurs personnes nous regardent en chuchotant. Certains arborent un air amusé.  
« Ne fais pas attention à eux, Dani. »  
Elle hoche la tête, obéissante, et retourne à son jus d'orange.  
Je me concentre à nouveau sur ma tasse de thé, et nous recommençons à parler elle et moi, de tout et de rien, comme à notre habitude.  
Mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Beruška_?  
\- C'est le monsieur là-bas, il nous regarde », souffle-t-elle.  
Je suis la direction qu'elle m'indique discrètement, et je repère immédiatement de quel type elle parle.

Il est grand, tatoué de partout, avec des cheveux longs hirsutes et dégoûtants, une barbe mal taillée, et un look de loubard arrogant, avec son veston en jean et ses bottes en cuir tape-à-l'œil. Il ne fait même pas semblant d'être discret, il nous fixe ouvertement en riant fort, un air moqueur placardé sur la figure.  
« Ignore-le, c'est juste un idiot malpoli.  
\- Mais il me fait peur », réplique Danica.  
Son petit visage anxieux est baissé, le regard fuyant, comme celui d'un animal angoissé.  
« Il a l'air méchant, souffle-t-elle timidement.  
\- Il a surtout l'air stupide », dis-je à haute voix.  
Ce type a beau être plus grand et plus costaud que moi, je n'ai pas cinq ans, à moi il ne me fait pas peur. Ce voyou minable est en train de gâcher la soirée de Danica et ça commence à m'irriter.  
« Dis donc, demi-portion, c'est d'moi qu'tu causes ? » lance l'homme.  
Il se redresse sur son tabouret de bar et me fixe d'un air menaçant, sous les yeux de ses copains hilares.  
Danica manque de lâcher son verre sous le coup de la frayeur.  
« Non, non, Jon, ne le regarde pas ! chuchote-t-elle, paniquée.  
\- Oui, c'est de vous que je parle, réponds-je en soutenant son regard. Vous trouvez ça intelligent, peut-être, de faire peur à une petite fille comme ça ? »  
Bottes En Cuir semble surpris que j'aie l'audace de lui tenir tête, mais sa stupeur se change rapidement en un sourire mauvais.

Accompagné par les rires, et même quelques mots d'encouragement de ses amis, il se lève de son tabouret et s'avance lentement jusqu'à notre table.  
Danica se recroqueville sur sa chaise avec un petit glapissement.  
Le gars se penche vers moi, posant ses deux énormes mains à plat sur le rebord de la table, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur ses bagues de mauvais goût et ses ongles sales.  
Ses deux bras, nus et musclés, sont presque entièrement couverts de tatouages plus macabres et menaçants les uns que les autres.  
« Répète-moi ça, j'crois qu'j'ai pas bien entendu », prononce-t-il à quelques centimètres de mon visage.  
Son haleine empeste l'alcool.  
Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment-là, je n'en mène pas large. Si j'étais seul, je m'enfuirai volontiers en courant. Mais il y a Danica juste à côté de moi, qui me regarde avec des yeux terrifiés et suppliants.

Je respire un grand coup et je fixe mon agresseur droit dans les yeux.  
« Vous avez parfaitement entendu. Votre attitude est stupide et irrespectueuse. Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous pour prendre plaisir à terroriser une gamine de cinq ans ? Vous allez vous excuser immédiatement auprès d'elle. »  
Le loubard me regarde avec une expression encore plus incrédule que la première fois.  
« C'est quoi ces conneries ?  
\- Ça s'appelle la politesse, mais visiblement vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler. Excusez-vous. »  
Le regard du type devient dur. L'une des mains se soulève du rebord de la table et, lentement, vient balayer ma tasse et le verre de Danica, les poussant jusqu'à les faire tomber par terre, où ils se brisent avec fracas.

Le silence se fait soudain, alors que les clients du bar se retournent tous vers nous.  
« Jon, il me fait peur, gémit la fillette. Fais quelque chose, dis-lui de partir.  
\- C'est toi qui vas t'excuser, espèce de taré », assène Bottes En Cuir.  
Je continue à soutenir son regard péniblement.  
« Certainement pas.  
\- Jon, j'ai peur ! J'ai peur ! »  
Plusieurs personnes commencent à se diriger vers la sortie.  
Je me lève de ma chaise, qui tombe derrière moi.  
Danica se cache la figure dans ses mains.  
« J'ai peur, Jon ! »  
Elle sanglote.  
« Fais-le partir ! J'ai peur ! »  
J'ai incroyablement mal à la tête.  
La douleur, la colère, tout devient confus.  
Danica hurle.  
Le type est soudain à terre, le nez en sang, stupéfait.  
Je ramasse la chaise et la soulève au dessus de ma tête.

.

.

J'hésite devant la porte, mon plateau trop lourd pesant douloureusement sur mon bras.  
Je me suis torturé l'esprit longtemps pour définir quelle était l'heure acceptable et courtoise à laquelle frapper à la porte d'une femme le matin. Une femme convalescente, qui plus est.  
Je résous de frapper tout doucement. Si elle dort, ça ne la réveillera peut-être pas, et si elle est éveillée, son attitude naturellement aux aguets ne manquera pas de le lui faire remarquer.  
J'entends la voix de la femme à travers la porte.  
« Qui c'est ? »  
Je suis statufié l'espace d'un instant.  
« C'est moi, heu, Jonášek. Jon, vous vous souvenez ? Avec le petit déjeuner.  
\- Ok, entrez. »  
Je pousse la porte, intimidé.  
Je vois tout juste la fin du mouvement de l'inconnue. Son bras valide revenir auprès d'elle, comme de rien.  
Bras qui, je le devine, était deux secondes plus tôt tendu vers le sabre posé à la tête du lit.  
Le regard de la femme noire est égal à ce geste, égal à ce sabre. Méfiance. Prudence. Vivacité. Tranchant.  
« Bonjour, dis-je, tentant de ne pas montrer mon trouble. Tout va bien ? Vous avez bien dormi ? »  
Elle hoche la tête, un peu étonnée. Elle me donne l'impression d'hésiter entre la méfiance et l'amusement, face à ma politesse de femme de chambre.  
« J'ai pensé que vous auriez très faim, expliqué-je, alors j'ai fait quelque chose qui ressemble davantage à un diner plutôt qu'à un petit déjeuner. J'espère que ça vous conviendra. »  
Je pose devant elle le plateau que j'ai apporté avec moi.  
Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait envie de manger, alors j'ai absurdement mélangé le sucré et le salé. Il y a là des biscuits apéritifs un peu rassis mais encore consommables, le contenu d'une grosse boite de sauce bolognaise mélangé à des pâtes, une conserve de salade de fruits, du thon, des bonbons, des crèmes dessert… et une théière fumante avec une tasse déjà remplie.  
« Mangez tout ce que vous voulez, j'en ai encore, déclaré-je. Je vous sers une tasse de thé ? »  
Elle me dévisage, sincèrement surprise.  
« C'est la fin du monde, l'effondrement de la société telle qu'on la connait... et vous buvez du thé ?  
\- Peut-être que vous vous dites que le verre du condamné serait plus théâtral ? Mais je n'ai jamais apprécié l'alcool. Et je n'arrive pas à démarrer le matin sans une tasse de thé.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment un drôle de type.  
\- Voyez ça comme la tasse du condamné, si ça vous arrange. »  
Sans plus attendre, elle se saisit de l'assiette de pâtes. J'avais deviné juste en imaginant qu'elle serait affamée.  
« Dites, osé-je finalement. Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom. »  
Elle relève les yeux vers moi, à nouveau méfiante. Elle semble hésiter. Comme si révéler son identité pourrait la compromettre.  
« Michonne », finit-elle pour dire.  
Juste ça, et rien d'autre.  
Il faudra m'en contenter.  
« Enchanté, Michonne », dis-je en forçant un sourire poli.

Son regard va du plateau à moi.  
« Vous ne mangez pas, vous ? Il n'y a qu'une assiette.  
\- Oh non, je ne veux pas vous embêter, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner en bas, avec les autres. Dani dort encore, mais je crois que Madame Hermann est levée, elle est très matinale. »  
Michonne me regarde étrangement.  
« Vos amis, ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont avec vous ?  
\- Oh, oui, très longtemps.  
\- Où les avez-vous rencontrés ?  
\- Charly, je l'ai rencontré par hasard, dans un bar, alors que j'étais avec ma petite sœur. »  
J'ai un sourire involontaire.  
« Notre premier contact a été… enfin, je vous le raconterai si ça vous intéresse vraiment. Et Madame Hermann, et bien, elle est médecin. Elle travaillait dans l'hôpital où… »  
Je m'arrête net, conscient d'en avoir trop dit.  
« Vous travailliez dans un hôpital ? »  
Le regard de Michonne est anormalement inquisiteur, je me sens devenir nerveux. Et, plus grave, je sens une migraine commencer à pointer.  
« Pas vraiment, réponds-je, mal à l'aise. Je… je vais vous laisser déjeuner. Je reviendrai plus tard reprendre le plateau. »  
Mon départ de la chambre a tout d'une fuite.

.

.

Je redescends à la cuisine, et y trouve Madame Hermann, de dos, juste au moment où l'eau dans la casserole posée sur la gazinière allumée se met à frémir. Par chance, cette maison semble avoir sa propre alimentation en gaz, ce qui est plutôt inhabituel chez un particulier.  
« Bonjour, Jon. »  
Elle m'a salué sans même se retourner. Comme si elle m'avait senti entrer dans la pièce.  
« Bonjour. »  
Elle retire le récipient du feu et verse l'eau chaude dans la théière – une autre. Une agréable odeur de thé se répand doucement dans la pièce, tandis que ma vieille amie choisit deux tasses dans un placard, et m'en tend une sans même avoir besoin de demander. Pour elle aussi, le thé le matin, c'est incontournable.  
Elle désigne la table en une invitation silencieuse, que j'accepte, et nous nous asseyons en face l'un de l'autre.

En attendant que le thé infuse, elle s'octroie un moment pour faire craquer ses doigts et les assouplir, gestes qu'elle effectue quotidiennement. Elle a des mains très petites, dépourvues du moindre bijou, tout comme le reste de sa personne.  
Son apparence globale est terriblement austère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu porter autre chose que des habits simples et ternes, le plus souvent gris ou sépia. Les couleurs les plus vives qu'elle admet d'arborer ne vont jamais au delà du saumon ou du prune. Il n'y a pas la moindre place pour la frivolité chez elle, ni maquillage, ni parfum. On croirait voir une nonne en civil, desséchée par une vie de sobriété et de rigorisme.  
Elle est assez petite, même plus petite que moi, qui suis pourtant d'une taille inférieure à la moyenne masculine. Mais la stature de Madame Hermann est mise en valeur et amplifiée par sa posture, perpétuellement droite, les épaules parfaitement alignées. Son visage, bien que marqué par l'âge, a su conserver une grâce particulière, propre à elle, une sorte d'élégance sérieuse, de noblesse un peu rigide, stricte. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu si clair et délavé qu'il tire quasiment vers le gris, et ils ont une particularité étrange : le blanc de ses yeux est légèrement bleuté.

L'unique trait de fantaisie dans son apparence est le pic qui maintient sa chevelure grise en un chignon strict, duquel pas le moindre fil argenté ne s'échappe. Il s'agit d'un long pic en bois très clair, presque blanc, dont le bout supérieur, dépassant de la chevelure, est sculpté en forme d'oiseau à l'aile repliée, peut-être une colombe ?  
Ce symbole lui convient parfaitement, Madame Hermann est une véritable personnification de la paix et du calme. Conciliatrice, négociatrice, elle aplanit de sa sagesse sereine la moindre aspérité, et possède le secret de l'apaisement, au point de parvenir à pacifier même le bouillonnant Charly.

« Comment va votre invitée ? demande-t-elle.  
\- Elle s'appelle Michonne, précisé-je.  
\- Michonne comment ?  
\- Elle n'a pas dit.  
\- Et comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Beaucoup mieux. Les plaies ne semblent pas s'infecter. Elle a beaucoup dormi. Je pense que c'est en train de guérir comme il faut, elle pourra peut-être même se lever bientôt.  
\- À la bonne heure. »  
Malgré ces mots, son commentaire n'a rien de chaleureux.  
Je crois deviner que si mon amie dit cela, c'est moins par compassion envers cette femme que par hâte de la voir s'en aller.  
Madame Hermann ne s'est plus approchée de Michonne une seule fois depuis qu'elle l'a soignée.

« Vous ne voulez pas monter un moment la voir, tenté-je, pour vérifier… ?  
\- Je vous fais confiance, Jon, vous êtes aussi capable que moi de changer un pansement. Peut-être même davantage.  
\- Mais je pense qu'elle se sentirait mieux si c'était vous. »  
Madame Hermann a une drôle d'expression, un peu réprobatrice, un peu malicieuse.  
« Vous lui avez dit que j'étais médecin, pas vrai ? devine-t-elle.  
\- Oui, admis-je à contrecœur. Je voulais la rassurer, la mettre en confiance. C'est ce qui m'est venu en premier à l'esprit. »  
La femme âgée me scrute. Sous son expression sérieuse, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle est légèrement amusée.  
« Ce n'est pas entièrement un mensonge, me défendis-je. Vous êtes réellement médecin.  
\- Pas ce genre de médecin, vous le savez parfaitement.  
\- Ça, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. »  
Ma vieille amie a un bref rire. Un rire sec, sans véritable joie.  
« Jon, dans quoi est-ce que vous êtes de train de vous embarquer ? »  
Comme bien souvent, lorsque je suis pris sous le feu du regard clair et grave de Madame Hermann, je me sens comme un gosse pris en faute.  
« Dans rien, enfin. J'aide cette femme du mieux que je peux. »  
Je cueille la lueur réprobatrice dans l'œil de mon interlocutrice.  
« En quoi c'est si mal, à la fin ? m'exaspéré-je.  
\- Ce n'est pas mal. C'est seulement que cela risque d'avoir pour nous tous des conséquences néfastes.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Et pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas aller la voir ?  
\- Elle est hostile.  
\- C'est faux et vous le savez, elle est seulement renfermée et méfiante.  
\- Et ingrate. Elle ne nous a pas dit une seule fois merci.  
\- _La valeur d'un homme tient dans sa capacité à donner, et non à recevoir,_ »réponds-je spontanément.  
Madame Hermann a un petit sourire.  
« Goethe ?  
\- Einstein.  
\- Puisque vous aimez la culture allemande, vous ne m'en voudrez pas alors de citer Nietzsche : _Une âme délicate est gênée de savoir qu'on lui doit des remerciements, une âme grossière, de savoir qu'elle en doit._ »  
Je détourne le regard, mécontent.  
« Je n'ai jamais aimé Nietzsche, marmonnai-je.  
\- Trop pragmatique pour vous, je suppose, réplique Madame Hermann.  
\- Trop nihiliste. »

Elle boit une gorgée de thé, et reprend tranquillement :  
« Regardez la vérité en face, Jon. C'est une mauvaise chose qu'elle soit ici.  
\- Vous aussi alors ? Après Charly, c'est votre tour ? Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose tous les deux, c'est pour vous liguer contre moi.  
\- Je n'aime pas cette femme.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Elle pose trop de questions. Des questions sur vous, sur nous.  
\- C'est normal, non, de vouloir en savoir plus sur les personnes qui l'ont secourue ?  
\- Elle vous pose beaucoup de questions, mais, en échange, vous ne savez absolument rien d'elle. »  
Je me rends compte que c'est la stricte vérité. Je ne connais que son prénom, Michonne, et rien d'autre. C'est fort peu.  
« Elle n'aime pas beaucoup parler, tentai-je de la défendre.  
\- Non. Ce qu'elle n'aime pas, c'est répondre. »  
Je dois malheureusement donner raison à ma vieille amie.  
« Elle a dû vivre des moments très pénibles. Ce n'est pas facile après ça, de se lier avec les gens.  
\- Ou alors elle est sournoise, et manipulatrice », suggère Madame Hermann.  
Je sursaute, renversant quelques gouttes de thé.  
« Comment pouvez-vous prétendre ça alors que vous ne lui avez même pas adressé la parole une seule fois ? protesté-je, choqué.  
\- Je ne prétends rien, j'imagine seulement des hypothèses. Des hypothèses ne reposant sur aucun indice solide, exactement comme vous le faites vous-même. Vous êtes trop naïf, vous présumez toujours du bien des gens, vous leur accordez le bénéfice du doute. C'est extrêmement généreux… mais aussi extrêmement dangereux, dans le monde où nous sommes plongés désormais. »  
Je trempe mes lèvres dans ma tasse, pour donner le change, et gagner du temps. Mais je me sens ébranlé.

Le discours de mon amie me trouble davantage que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je suis plutôt refroidi, mon esprit fourmille maintenant de doutes et de questions. Et si elle avait raison ? Madame Hermann est une femme intelligente, qui connaît bien la nature humaine. Elle a toujours été de bon conseil. Nous devons énormément à son pragmatisme, sa vivacité d'esprit et sa grande objectivité en toutes choses.  
Mais je me rends compte qu'au final, elle ne fait que me répéter, à sa façon, ce que Charly pense également.  
Ils estiment tous deux qu'il faut se méfier des gens.  
Cette vision des choses est peut-être réaliste, mais je la trouve surtout triste, et dépourvue de compassion.

J'ai toujours cru ne pas aimer les gens, je me suis toujours senti un asocial, un solitaire, un ermite moderne. Je croyais mépriser mes congénères, et me délecter de mon côté misanthrope.  
Mais depuis que le monde a sombré, que la majeure partie de la population a été massacrée, ou pire, changée en ces créatures sans âme, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas le solitaire que je pensais être.  
Les gens me manquent, et je voudrais, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pouvoir aller vers eux. Sauvegarder ce qui peut l'être d'humanité. Pour eux, et pour moi.

Cette femme, seule, perdue, que j'ai devinée blessée dans son âme autant que dans sa chair, m'a ému. Peut-être parce que j'ai cru voir en elle quelque chose qui me ressemble ?  
Peut-être parce que, chacun à notre manière, elle avec son hostilité, moi avec ma gêne, nous repoussons malgré nous les gens ?

C'est d'une voix réassurée que je réponds à ma vieille amie, et, cette fois, c'est Shakespeare que je cite :  
« _Vois comme cette petite chandelle répand au loin sa lumière ! Ainsi rayonne une bonne action dans un monde malveillant._ Moi, je pense que cette femme, il faut prendre le temps de mieux la connaître, et d'apprendre à l'apprivoiser. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup plus en elle que ce qu'elle donne à voir. »  
Madame Hermann hausse les épaules.  
« À moi, elle m'a tout l'air d'être le genre d'animal qui mord la main qui le nourrit. Mais faites ce que vous voulez, Jon. Soyez sur vos gardes, c'est tout. Ne lui donnez pas l'occasion de vous pousser dans une direction où vous ne voudriez pas aller.  
\- C'est bon, marmonné-je, je sais ce que je fais.  
\- Ah oui ? demande mon interlocutrice, qui visiblement n'en croit pas un mot. Vous allez lui répondre quoi si elle vous demande où vous habitiez avant l'épidémie ? Quel était votre métier ? Où Danica allait-elle à l'école ? Où un homme tel que vous a bien pu rencontrer un énergumène comme Charly ? Dans quelles circonstances nous nous sommes connus, vous et moi ? »  
Cette avalanche de questions me submerge, et semble étrangement faire écho à celles de Michonne à peine une poignée de minutes auparavant. Et comme toujours, l'apparition de la confusion chez moi s'accompagne d'une soudaine vague de migraine.  
Je porte la main à mon front instinctivement.  
« Et surtout… »  
Madame Hermann me fixe d'un regard acéré.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire si elle vous demande pourquoi vous avez sans cesse si mal à la tête ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ! »  
Je frappe la table du plat de la main, dans une brusque bouffée de colère.  
« Je ne sais pas ! Voilà ! Vous êtes contente ? »

Je me calme immédiatement, honteux de m'être laissé ainsi emporter. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Frapper du poing sur les tables, ce sont les méthodes de Charly, pas les miennes. D'autant que c'est ridicule, je viens de me faire mal à la main.  
La vieille femme reprend la parole, le regard radouci.  
« Jon, vous ne savez pas mentir », dit-elle, usant du même ton que si elle s'adressait à un enfant. Un ton compréhensif, bienveillant, mais aussi vaguement désolé.  
« Vous êtes intelligent, altruiste, bien intentionné, mais vous êtes si… transparent. Vous ne pourrez pas cacher longtemps la réalité à cette femme. Et quand elle saura la vérité sur vous, sur nous… Nous aurons à nouveau des ennuis. Comme avant. Comme toujours. »

.

.

C'est seulement une fois la nuit tombée que j'ouvre les yeux.  
Au dessus de moi, le plafond d'étoiles de ma chambre luit doucement de ses constellations phosphorescentes. Dans l'obscurité, je sens une boule de chaleur tout contre mon corps. Dani, blottie dans le lit à mes côtés, endormie.  
Ma montre-bracelet, grâce à sa petite lumière intégrée, m'informe qu'il est 21h.  
Après ma double confrontation avec Michonne et Hermann successivement, ma migraine était si intense que j'ai été forcé d'aller m'allonger. Et, comme bien souvent, je me suis endormi sans même m'en rendre compte. Je n'ai même pas remarqué la venue de Dani.  
Une fois mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité, j'emballe ma petite sœur dans la couverture, la cale contre mon épaule, et rejoins le rez-de-chaussée.  
Tandis que je passe devant la chambre de Michonne, je remarque la lueur sous la porte.

Affalé dans le canapé du salon, les pieds posés sur la table basse – sans avoir retiré ses chaussures, noté-je avec une pointe de désapprobation – à la lueur de quelques bougies plantées dans une assiette, Charly fait ce qu'il fait le mieux, et ce qu'il fait toujours : veiller.  
À mon entrée, il fait un petit salut silencieux de la main, celle qui tient le morceau de bois. L'autre, celle où se trouve son canif, reste appuyée négligemment sur sa cuisse.  
Une de ses activités récurrentes. Ça et aiguiser son couteau de poche.  
La plupart du temps, il taille simplement une petite branche en pointe, mais parfois, il pousse le divertissement jusqu'à sculpter des menus objets, qu'il offre la plupart du temps à ma sœur, ou plus rarement, à Madame Hermann ou moi.  
L'autre fois, il a fait un petit animal pour Dani. Un truc avec quatre pattes, une queue et des oreilles pointues surplombant un vague museau. Il a déclaré que c'était un renard. C'était dur à croire, car il avait des ailes, mais officiellement, c'était un renard. Un corbeau-renard, selon Charly.  
Les sculptures de Charly sont toujours un peu poétiques, un peu absurdes, et il ne semble jamais s'en rendre compte.

Je réprime _in extremis_ une grimace à la vue des copeaux de bois qui jonchent désormais le sol, gâchant la beauté du somptueux tapis probablement ancien et très cher.  
Néanmoins, je retiens la remarque moralisatrice que je m'apprêtais à faire. Ma relation avec mes amis est suffisamment conflictuelle en ce moment sans en rajouter.  
Et Charly rétorquerait certainement que c'est la fin du monde, et qu'on emmerde les tapis de luxe. Et il aurait probablement un peu raison.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, aujourd'hui ? » demandé-je.  
Charly considère la forme à peine ébauchée qui tient tout juste dans la paume de sa grande main.  
« J'sais pas encore trop.  
\- On dirait un bateau, suggéré-je.  
\- Mouais, au début j'pensais à un canard.  
\- Mais il a un mât et une voile ?  
\- Ben ouais, me d'mande pas pourquoi, réplique-t-il avec un sourire amusé. C'est p't'être ça que ça va être : un canard-bateau. »  
Il pointe du doigt Dani.  
« Tu veux qu'je prenne la puce ?  
\- S'il te plait. »  
Danica ne parvient à dormir qu'avec l'un d'entre nous, et encore, les cauchemars la réveillent souvent.  
Charly pose momentanément son couteau et son bout de bois sur l'accoudoir, et réceptionne la petite fille que je lui passe précautionneusement. Maintenant la couverture autour d'elle, mon ami la cale confortablement sur lui. Un coussin vient compléter l'ensemble, glissé délicatement sous la petite tête endormie.  
Charly récupère son ouvrage, et reprend là où il s'était interrompu.  
« Besoin de quelque chose ? » demandé-je.  
Mon ami fait non de la tête.  
Je les laisse tous deux, soulagé, allégé. Il n'y a pas d'endroit au monde où ma sœur pourrait être davantage en sécurité.

Les habits que j'ai mis plus tôt dans la journée sur l'étendoir sont secs, je les plie minutieusement et en fait une pile parfaite. Puis, je prends le temps de faire une seconde pile, tout aussi soigneusement, de livres cette fois.

.

Lorsque je toque prudemment contre la porte, la voix à l'intérieur répond simplement :  
« Entrez.  
\- Vous ne dormez pas ? demandé-je en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
\- J'ai fait la sieste tout l'après-midi, avoue Michonne. Je suis complétement décalée maintenant.  
\- C'est normal. Moi aussi j'ai dormi aujourd'hui. »  
Elle hoche la tête.  
Michonne semble bien plus détendue maintenant, mieux installée dans les oreillers. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'effet des antalgiques, qui ont soulagé la douleur. Ou bien se sent-elle davantage en sécurité ?  
Je devine à la porte ouverte et aux béquilles légèrement déplacées qu'elle est parvenue à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'en suis soulagé, je n'osais pas lui proposer mon aide, tant j'avais peur de sa réaction.  
Évidemment, il n'y a plus d'eau courante depuis longtemps, mais j'ai fait en sorte d'en stocker suffisamment, dans des seaux et des bassines, pour qu'elle puisse utiliser le lavabo et les commodités avec autant de confort que possible.  
La lampe de camping que je lui ai mis sur la table de nuit ne semble pas à court d'énergie. Il reste encore à manger sur le plateau-repas de ce matin.

Je parcours des yeux la pièce, à la recherche de choses à améliorer.  
« Est-ce que vous êtes bien dans cette chambre ? demandé-je. Vous avez assez chaud ? Je peux aller chercher d'autres couvertures si vous voulez.  
\- C'est très bien comme ça.  
\- J'ai apporté des livres. J'imagine que ça doit être ennuyeux de rester au lit. Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimez, alors j'ai essayé de faire une sélection. Mais si vous voulez, il y en a des centaines d'autres en bas. Si vous préférez…  
\- Ça ira très bien », me coupe-t-elle un peu froidement.  
Je me sens stupide, de parler ainsi à tort et à travers pour masquer ma gêne. Si au moins ça fonctionnait. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas.  
Est-ce qu'un jour je parviendrai enfin à être à l'aise avec les gens ? Avec les femmes, surtout ? J'en doute fort.

Je me souviens de l'autre raison de ma venue.  
« Tenez, ce sont vos habits. Je les ai lavés. »  
Je lui passe son jean et le reste de ses vêtements, soigneusement pliés.  
« Lavés ? répète-t-elle, incrédule.  
\- Oui. J'ai aussi recousu le trou dans le pantalon. Enfin, j'ai fait de mon mieux, ce n'est pas très esthétique, mais je ne suis pas un très bon couturier. Oh, et voici vos chaussures, elles étaient sales, je les ai brossées. J'ai mis des nouveaux lacets, il y en avait un qui était cassé. J'ai passé du cirage, aussi. Et de l'imperméabilisant. »  
J'ai déclamé tout cela presque fièrement, comme un bon élève qui attend qu'on lui donne sa note.  
Michonne me regarde comme si je venais de débarquer de la planète Mars.  
« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?  
\- Tout ça quoi ?  
\- Tout ça pour moi. »  
Je suis repris d'une bouffée de gêne. Je ne sais sincèrement pas quoi lui répondre.  
« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste… Ça me paraît juste évident. Vous êtes un être humain et moi aussi. C'est tout. »  
Je me sens parfaitement stupide.  
J'ai soudain l'envie pressante de fuir de cette pièce. J'ai mal à la tête de nouveau. Les yeux sombres de Michonne braqués sur moi, lourds de questions à peine contenues, m'effraie. Je me sens comme un petit animal sous le regard d'un oiseau de proie, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?  
Pourquoi cette femme, entre toutes, me rend-t-elle aussi nerveux, sans même faire quoi que ce soit de particulier ?  
Ou bien est-ce la vision envahissante, omniprésente, du terrible sabre, reposant contre le montant de la tête de lit, qui me trouble ? Cet objet terrifiant, si incongru dans la chambre d'une femme, d'une blessée, objet dont elle refuse pourtant de se séparer, de s'écarte ne fut-ce que de quelques coudées. Il me fascine et m'effraie. Je voudrais le toucher, et pourtant il me donne des envies de fuite.  
Tout comme sa propriétaire, me rends-je soudain compte.

La migraine s'est faite plus pénétrante, je porte involontairement les doigts contre ma tempe.  
« Je vais vous laissez tranquille », balbutié-je, reculant déjà vers la porte.  
J'ai à peine appuyé sur la poignée, que sa voix m'arrête.  
« Jonasec… »  
Je me retourne. Elle a fait l'effort de dire mon nom entier, mal, mais elle a essayé.  
« Merci », dit-elle.  
Embarrassé, je marmonne un « de rien » inaudible, et je m'enfuis quasiment de la chambre.


	5. Protection

**Chapitre 5 : Protection  
.**

 **.**

C'est une belle après-midi d'été, sans le moindre nuage. Il fait probablement une température étouffante dehors, mais ici, l'air climatisé nous offre une atmosphère constante, été comme hiver. De toute façon, la fenêtre à côté de laquelle je suis assis ne s'ouvre pas. Elle n'a pas de poignée.  
Je viens chaque après-midi, immuablement, m'asseoir dans ce fauteuil, au bout de ce couloir. Il est très confortable, et le soleil me baigne de sa douce chaleur de 14h30 jusqu'à 18h45, à quelques minutes près suivant les saisons.  
C'est un endroit idéal pour lire. Ici, c'est calme. Les autres patients préfèrent la salle commune, où rugit leur détestable télévision, et où s'agitent les amateurs de jeux de société et de babyfoot. Comme je fais partie des résidents qui ont l'autorisation d'évoluer de façon semi-libre dans le service, je préfère aller lire ici, dans mon endroit de prédilection.  
Depuis quelques mois, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui prends soin de l'unique plante verte à côté de la fenêtre, lui donnant de l'eau et veillant à ôter les feuilles mortes. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit l'ai remarqué.  
Personne ne fait attention à moi. Jamais.

Je suis pour l'heure plongé dans _Les Contemplations_ , de Victor Hugo, que je relis avec plaisir pour la trentième fois, au moins.  
On ne se lasse pas des bonnes choses, et la bibliothèque de l'hôpital a eu la gentillesse de commander l'œuvre intégrale de Hugo à ma demande.  
Les gens ici sont pour la plupart charmants. Tout le monde se soucie de mon bien-être, je dois l'admettre.  
Le poème que je suis en train de lire me fait sourire tendrement, en même temps qu'il me broie le cœur, tant il me fait penser à ma petite Danica.

 _Mon bras pressait ta taille frêle  
Et souple comme le roseau ;  
Ton sein palpitait comme l'aile  
D'un jeune oiseau._

 _Longtemps muets, nous contemplâmes_  
 _Le ciel où s'éteignait le jour._  
 _Que se passait-il dans nos âmes ?_  
 _Amour ! Amour !_

 _Comme un ange qui se dévoile,_  
 _Tu me regardais, dans ma nuit,_  
 _Avec ton beau regard d'étoile,_  
 _Qui m'éblouit._

Alors que je tourne la page, des voix au détour du couloir me font relever la tête.  
Habituellement, je suis trop immergé dans ma lecture pour me laisser distraire par les conversations extérieures, mais le ton de celle-ci m'interpelle. Un ton nerveux, pressant. Une urgence, une inquiétude.  
Il s'agit du directeur de l'établissement en personne, qui marche à pas rapides, accompagné par l'infirmière en chef.  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, si la livraison n'arrive pas ? demande cette dernière, visiblement irritée.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répond l'autre sèchement.  
\- Et bien il faudrait le savoir, et vite. J'en suis à trois crises aujourd'hui rien que dans le bloc B. »

Il m'arrive de plus en plus souvent d'entendre des conversations qui ne me sont pas destinées.  
Le personnel médical a cessé depuis bien longtemps de se méfier de moi. L'équipe s'est renouvelée depuis mon arrivée ici – travailler dans un hôpital psychiatrique de haute sécurité est un métier usant, les employés changent fréquemment. Plus personne ne semble se souvenir de la raison de mon internement. Pas même moi, à vrai dire.  
Je ne déteste pas vivre ici. C'est calme, on ne me demande rien. Je suis protégé de l'effervescence et du stress du monde extérieur. J'ai mes repères ici, ma petite routine.  
Les gens me considèrent comme un homme inoffensif, discret et doux, qui passe ses journées à lire, et fait en sorte de ne déplaire à personne.  
Ce que je suis effectivement.

Mon seul regret, c'est de ne plus pouvoir voir ma sœur. Mes amis Charly et Madame Hermann me manquent aussi. Parfois, je pense à eux, à Dani surtout, et leur absence me creuse douloureusement la poitrine.  
J'aimerais tellement pouvoir recevoir des visites, même juste de temps en temps. Juste le temps d'entendre Dani rire, Charly me faire un de ses sourires de pirate, Madame Hermann me parler du dernier livre qu'elle a lu. Même seulement leur écrire et réceptionner du courrier.  
Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. On me l'a assez répété.  
Je ne reverrai plus jamais ma petite famille d'adoption, et je ne sortirai jamais de cet endroit.  
Ici, pourtant, personne ne prononce jamais le mot _prison_. Nous ne sommes pas des prisonniers, nous ne sommes pas punis. Si on nous coupe du monde extérieur, nous assure-t-on, c'est pour notre propre bien. La société cherche à nous protéger. De nous-mêmes.  
Parfois, cela me révolte, et me plonge dans de brefs mais intenses abimes de douleur, des rages de chagrin contenues, fugaces, qui s'éteignent aussi vite qu'elles prennent feu.  
Et puis je prends mes médicaments, et j'oublie.

Les jours se ressemblent, le temps passe à la fois lentement et vite. Aujourd'hui est le jumeau d'hier, et le frère de demain. Ce qui, pour moi, est plutôt réconfortant.  
Mais depuis quelques jours, pourtant, il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans l'air. Quelque chose d'inquiet, d'agité. Une angoisse, une incertitude qui rôde, qui suinte, sans se montrer vraiment, sans dire son nom. Comme des ronds à la surface de l'eau, de petites vibrations issues d'un remous, d'un fracas lointain, qui frémissent jusqu'à nous.  
L'environnement clos, isolé, coupé du monde extérieur dans lequel nous vivons, commence à se fissurer. Par de petites lézardes, des nouvelles de l'actualité nous parviennent.  
Des nouvelles qui me semblent à la fois terribles et grotesques. Comment donner foi à de telles rumeurs ?  
C'est à croire que ce sont eux, dehors, qui deviennent fous, et nous, les malades de l'asile, qui sommes sains d'esprit. Le monde à l'envers. À l'envers, littéralement, et contre-nature dans sa définition-même, puisque c'est exactement de ce genre de rumeur qu'il s'agit : des morts qui reviendraient à la vie.

Et c'est cette rumeur qui rend le personnel nerveux, et qui fait perdre au directeur et à l'infirmière en chef toute prudence, au point de parler ainsi en ma présence, alors qu'ils longent le couloir, et passent à ma hauteur.

« On n'a pas été livré par la pharmacie centrale depuis des jours, on est à court de médicaments pour plus d'un tiers des patients. Certains n'ont pas eu leur traitement habituel depuis avant-hier, continue l'infirmière en chef.  
\- Bonjour, docteur, bonjour Madame Perez », intervins-je poliment.  
La petite trentenaire hispanique répond à ma salutation avec un sourire sincère. Nous nous apprécions mutuellement, elle et moi, je le sais. Elle est une des rares femmes à travailler ici à plein temps, cet établissement est réservé exclusivement à des patients masculins, et une large partie d'entre eux sont des pervers sexuels de la pire espèce. Plusieurs fois, je lui ai exprimé mon empathie et mon indignation vis à vis du comportement de certains à son égard, des termes terriblement grossiers qu'elle est contrainte d'entendre. J'en suis toujours choqué, et profondément désolé pour elle. Elle me considère donc comme un patient un peu à part, un homme étonnamment courtois en ce lieu tristement dépourvu de savoir-vivre, et un allié moral.  
Le directeur lui, est un médecin sérieux et très respectueux de ses patients, quoique parfois un peu rigide et froid. Nous n'avons eu que des rapports polis, et, pour tout dire, presque inexistants.  
Pour un psychiatre, je suppose qu'un bon patient est un patient qui ne se fait pas remarquer, j'imagine donc que le fait que nous ayons peu d'interactions le satisfait. Il me considère comme faisant partie des meubles, je pense.  
« Bonjour, Jon, me dit-il. Tout va bien ?  
\- De mon côté oui, comme toujours. Mais vous-même semblez soucieux. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- C'est gentil de demander, mais tout va bien.  
\- Non. »  
Le directeur se retourne vers Madame Perez, étonné de cette brusque contradiction. Je vois l'échange de regard entre eux, le courroux du supérieur hiérarchique céder rapidement face à la résolution de la petite femme brune.  
« Ça va mal dehors, déclare-t-elle. C'est sur le point de basculer, on va se retrouver seuls à gérer l'hôpital.  
\- Perez, vous dramatisez, contre-attaque le directeur, soucieux de maintenir sa version officielle. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que…  
\- Non, c'est pire, assène-t-elle. La situation se détériore d'heure en heure. Le gouvernement a mis tous les services médicaux publics et privés en quarantaine. On vient de voter les pleins pouvoirs au ministère de la défense. Des collègues m'ont appelée depuis le Mercy Hospital. Les militaires ont investi les lieux. C'est ce qui va nous arriver dans les jours prochains. Peut-être même demain.  
\- Non, ce soir. » Le directeur fait cet aveu comme on se décharge d'un poids sur les épaules. « J'ai reçu le coup de fil tout à l'heure. La santé militaire va prendre le relais.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?  
\- J'ai refusé. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de plus ? La moitié du personnel n'est pas venue aujourd'hui, on est en sous-effectif à la limite de la catastrophe. Nous aurons besoin tôt ou tard de renforts militaires. J'espère juste qu'ils vont maintenir la structure, et ne pas déplacer les patients. »

Ces nouvelles me donnent le tournis d'un coup.  
« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir partir d'ici ? » demandé-je, soudain effrayé.  
Cette perspective me terrorise. Je ne veux pas sortir ! Surtout pas maintenant qu'il semble que la société est livrée à un étrange et soudain chaos.  
« Non, me rassure immédiatement l'infirmière. Au contraire, il ne faut surtout pas que les patients quittent l'hôpital. C'est ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. »  
Le médecin hoche la tête nerveusement.  
Je ne peux que leur donner raison. Il y a ici des malades qui sont bien trop dangereux pour retourner vivre à l'extérieur.  
« Désolé de vous dire ça, je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, hasardé-je, mais… vous devriez peut-être mettre en chambre fermée des gens comme Monsieur Duerr et Monsieur Yamamuro. Par précaution. Avec ce qui se passe, ils sont très agités, depuis quelques jours.  
\- Nous l'avons déjà fait, avoue Madame Perez.  
\- Oh. Je suis désolé, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, m'excusé-je piteusement.  
\- Non, Jon, ça va, m'assure-t-elle. Si vous avez d'autres conseils à nous donner…  
\- Manuela, intervient le médecin, c'est un patient. »  
Je vois le visage de l'hispanique se fermer, son dos se redresser sous l'effet de l'irritation. Madame Perez a toujours été une femme d'un grand professionnalisme, dépourvue de la moindre familiarité envers ses collègues et ses patients, et elle déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom lorsqu'elle est en service.  
« Ah oui, _Georges_ , et qui va nous aider une fois qu'il n'y aura plus que vous, moi, et une horde de militaires obtus et cons comme des chaises ? s'emporte-t-elle. Jon est ici depuis plus longtemps que vous. Il en sait au moins autant que vous sur la façon dont fonctionne cet endroit. Si on lui collait votre blouse, on pourrait bien le prendre pour vous. »  
Le directeur pince le nez, de toute évidence peu ravi de cette hypothèse, et encore moins de la comparaison.  
« Vous exagérez, Perez.  
\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, il va falloir que vous voyiez la réalité en face. Dans très peu de temps, il n'y aura plus de structure, plus de directeur et plus de patients, il n'y aura plus que des vivants d'un côté, et des morts de l'autre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? intervins-je, affolé.  
\- Que ça va être bientôt chacun pour soi, ici comme ailleurs. »  
Ma panique est de toute évidence palpable. Madame Perez me prend par les épaules.  
« Jon, il est fort possible que tout se dégrade très rapidement, bien plus que nous ne l'avions prévu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps l'hôpital va pouvoir tenir.  
\- Mais ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je retourne vivre dehors ? balbutié-je. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas, je suis ici depuis tellement longtemps, je suis bien ici.  
\- Pour le moment, ne vous inquiétez pas, d'accord ? L'important est de ne pas s'affoler, et de garder la tête sur les épaules. Nous sommes ici, et nous allons tout faire pour y rester. »  
Je hoche la tête.  
« Tant que nous restons calmes, tout ira bien.  
\- Tout ira bien », répété-je, subjugué, confiant.

Le directeur prétexte du travail et me salue d'une main ferme.  
Je me retrouve à nouveau dans le couloir, seul.  
Mon Victor Hugo pend bêtement au bout de mon bras.  
Mon regard est soudain attiré par quelque chose dehors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, un détail, à la périphérie de mon champ de vision, a immédiatement déclenché un signal familier.  
Là-bas, à une centaine de mètres, de l'autre côté de la rue, une silhouette est négligemment appuyée contre un mur. La carrure de cet homme, sa façon de fouiller de la main sa tignasse de cheveux… non, ça ne se peut pas.  
Je cligne des yeux, hébété. L'instant d'après, il n'y a plus personne.

.

.

« Tac, tac, et tac, mangées ! m'exclamé-je.  
\- Ohhh, se lamente Dani.  
\- À toi de jouer. »  
Elle réfléchit un moment, son petit visage concentré lui donne un air sérieusement comique. Puis elle déplace gravement son pion.  
J'ai trouvé un jeu de dames aujourd'hui, dans les affaires de la femme anonyme chez qui nous vivons. Dani adore jouer aux dames. Forcément, à cinq ans, elle est incapable d'y jouer réellement et de développer la moindre stratégie, néanmois, elle connaît les règles par coeur. Je la laisse gagner à chaque fois.  
Il fait une température délicieuse dans le salon, moi et Charly avons été chercher du bois pour faire un feu dans la cheminée, car il faisait un peu froid, ce matin-là, et j'avais besoin de chaleur pour faire sécher une lessive.  
En parlant de Charly, il est en train de marcher de long en large, passant et repassant devant le fauteuil dans lequel Madame Hermann est assise.  
Tous deux se disputent, ou, en tout cas, en donnent l'air.  
Comme d'habitude, sous un prétexte stupide. Quel que soit le sujet de conversation, on peut toujours être sûr que Charly et Hermann seront systématiquement d'un avis opposé.  
La bataille immuable de la Passion contre la Raison.

Cette fois, l'objet de leur divergence d'opinion n'est autre que le futur de l'humanité, rien que cela.  
S'appuyant sur une solide bibliographie tant historique que sociologique, Madame Hermann soutient qu'une fois la catastrophe passée, les survivants vont naturellement se reconstruire en communautés rurales proches du système médiéval, modestes mais organisées.  
Charly, lui, croit dur comme fer en une société éclatée, dégénérée, composée de petits groupes semi nomades, violents et claniques, qui seront ni plus ni moins que des pillards, et cite comme unique référence scientifique les films de _Mad Max_.  
Ce genre de débat stérile pourrait avoir un effet comique, et pourtant, malgré son manque évident d'arguments étayés, et l'absurdité de ses références culturelles, Charly s'avère capable d'un discours passionné, et étonnamment structuré.  
« Vous êtes vraiment un cas désespéré, Charles », déclare Madame Hermann.  
Il fronce les sourcils, mécontent. Il a horreur lorsqu'elle l'appelle Charles, et elle le sait parfaitement.  
« Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin vous ranger à mon avis ? lui lance la vieille dame.  
\- Jamais, bordel ! Je serai jamais d'votre avis, et si un jour je l'suis, ça voudra dire qu'on a tort tous les deux ! »

Un sourire amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je reporte mon attention sur le jeu.  
Tandis que mes meilleurs amis s'affrontent pour statuer sur le destin du monde, moi et ma petite sœur, plus modestement, nous battons pour la conquête du plateau de dames.  
Après avoir créé un faux suspense, il me faut maintenant faire en sorte que Dani remporte la partie.  
« Charly, je gagne ! » s'émerveille-t-elle après quelques minutes.  
Le rouquin s'accord un instant de pause en pleine joute verbale pour la féliciter.  
« C'est génial, puce. Je joue contre toi après, ok ?  
\- Ok ! »  
Lui aussi, il la laisse gagner à chaque fois.

.

.

Plus tard ce jour-là, je monte à l'étage avec un plateau-repas pour Michonne.  
Officiellement, elle prend ses repas dans sa chambre, car sa blessure à la jambe l'empêche de descendre les escaliers. Officieusement, je sais très bien qu'elle préfère être seule, et ne veut pas subir la compagnie d'une petite fille bavarde, d'un type grossier et d'une sexagénaire psychorigide. Cela me peine un peu que Michonne ne veuille pas faire l'effort d'aller vers eux et qu'il en soit de même du côté de mes compagnons, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de respecter le leur, aux uns comme aux autres.  
Je m'accommode de faire la navette entre les deux camps, puisqu'il le faut.

Lorsque je pousse la porte, je me rends compte avec stupéfaction que Michonne est debout, entièrement habillée. Son bras n'est plus en écharpe. Elle a lacé ses chaussures, et préparé son sac à dos, qui se trouve sur l'épaule de son bras valide.  
Une sorte de panique me noue la gorge.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
\- Je pars, répond-elle simplement.  
\- Mais non, vous ne pouvez pas… »  
Elle me lance un regard courroucé, et je me souviens à quel point elle se braque lorsqu'elle a l'impression qu'on cherche à lui imposer quoi que ce soit.  
Effaré, je me reprends :  
« Je veux dire, vous êtes encore blessée.  
\- Je vais beaucoup mieux, affirme-t-elle. Grâce à vous.  
\- Mais pas encore assez bien pour partir. Dans votre état, c'est encore terriblement risqué. Imaginez, si vous devez affronter des rôdeurs…  
\- Je sais me défendre.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Bien mieux que moi d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mettre en danger inutilement.  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas », assène-t-elle sèchement.

Décidément, cette femme est un rocher, et je suis voué à être son Sisyphe. Tout comme le personnage mythologique, dès que je m'imagine être parvenu à mon but, elle réduit à néant mes efforts et me contraint à repartir de zéro.  
« Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas vous aider ? S'il vous plait, expliquez-moi ce que j'ai mal fait, en quoi je me suis mal comporté avec vous, pour que vous vouliez partir si rapidement ? »  
Elle me considère un instant, et son visage s'adoucit.  
« Ça n'a aucun rapport avec vous, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Je pars, parce que si je reste, je vous mets en danger. »  
Cette réponse me cloue sur place.  
« Mais… mais pourquoi ?  
\- Vous ne m'avez pas demandé une seule fois d'où venaient mes blessures. Pourtant, vous avez sorti la balle de ma jambe, je le sais.  
\- Vous détestez répondre aux questions qu'on vous pose, réponds-je spontanément.  
\- C'est vrai », admet-elle.  
Un petit silence s'installe.  
« Qui vous a tiré dessus ? demandé-je enfin.  
\- Un homme qui me pourchasse. Un tueur. S'il me trouve ici, il m'assassinera, et vous avec. Il n'arrêtera pas de me poursuivre tant qu'il ne m'aura pas eue.  
\- Mais, enfin ! Raison de plus pour ne pas partir d'ici ! m'exclamai-je. Il va vous trouver si vous sortez, tandis qu'ici, vous êtes à l'abri.  
\- Il n'est pas stupide, il sait que j'ai pas pu aller bien loin, plombée comme j'étais. Il se doute que je suis encore dans les parages, occupée à lécher mes blessures. Il va chercher. Il est patient. Même s'il doit fouiller toute la ville maison par maison, il va me trouver. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve avec vous. »

Cette révélation me bouleverse. Cette femme que Madame Hermann soupçonnait d'être ingrate, égoïste et manipulatrice, cette inconnue choisit sciemment de se mettre en danger pour nous préserver tous les quatre.

« C'est très gentil ce que vous avez fait pour moi, continue-t-elle sans que la moindre émotion ne transparaisse chez elle. Un jour, si je peux, je vous remercierai pour ça comme il se doit. Mais pour l'instant, la meilleure façon de vous repayer, c'est de partir et de ne pas vous impliquer davantage.  
\- Non ! »  
J'ai presque crié.  
« Écoutez Michonne… je ne suis pas un homme courageux. C'est même tout l'inverse : je suis peureux, et faible, et lâche. Si quelqu'un vient vous attaquer, je serai incapable de vous défendre. Mais je refuse, oui, je refuse que vous sortiez d'ici pour vous sacrifier pour ma sécurité.  
\- Donc, vous comptez m'empêcher de partir ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
\- Oui, affirmé-je. Je suis entre vous et cette porte, et si vous voulez sortir, vous allez devoir d'abord me casser la figure. Et même si je suis parfaitement conscient que vous n'aurez aucun mal à le faire, et que vous allez probablement le faire, au moins je ne vous aurai pas laissée partir de mon plein gré. Parce que si j'accepte de vous laisser partir dans ces conditions, je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir. »

J'ai débité ma tirade d'une seule traite, et à toute vitesse.  
Ça ne me ressemble absolument pas, de me dresser comme ça devant autrui, aussi fermement. Je me sens ridicule et risible, et nerveux au point que mon cœur bat bien trop vite, comme sous l'effet d'un effort physique violent.  
Je n'ai aucun doute, en voyant le regard terrible de Michonne sur moi, qu'elle va passer cette porte, avec ou sans mon consentement.  
Je vois son bras se lever, et je ferme les yeux sous l'effet de la trouille, pour ne pas la voir sortir son sabre terrifiant et le pointer vers moi.  
Mais au lieu du chuintement de l'acier, c'est un bruit de frottement que j'entends. J'ouvre les yeux, et je la vois retirer son sac à dos et le laisser retomber par terre.  
« Vous restez ? m'exclamé-je. Vous restez ?  
\- Je vais réfléchir », déclare-t-elle sèchement, visiblement à contrecœur.  
Elle se rassied sur le lit, maussade, les sourcils froncés.  
« Vous êtes complètement cinglé, Jon, marmonne-t-elle.  
\- Oui, je sais, réponds-je d'un ton misérable. C'est ce que tout le monde me dit depuis toujours. J'ai l'habitude. »

Elle lève à nouveau les yeux vers moi, avec une fois de plus, ce regard étonné, comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de particulièrement étrange.  
« Vous vous êtes barré d'un hôpital, quand tout a commencé, pas vrai ? »  
J'écarquille les yeux. Comment a-t-elle pu deviner ?  
« C'est Madame Hermann qui vous l'a dit ? demandé-je piteusement.  
\- En quelque sorte », répond Michonne, avec un air étrange, que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer.  
Je suis un peu peiné à l'idée que ma vieille amie m'ait trahi, mais quelque part, ça me soulage. Ainsi, je n'aurai pas à mentir à Michonne, puisqu'elle sait.  
Cette dernière m'étudie à nouveau.  
« C'est bon, restez pas planté comme ça devant la porte, je vais pas partir pour l'instant. J'ai dit que je réfléchissais. »  
J'hésite. Et si c'était une ruse pour partir tandis que j'aurai le dos tourné ?  
« Et je vais pas me tirer en douce », ajoute-t-elle, comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées.  
Je soupire de soulagement, et me laisse quasiment tomber dans le fauteuil. Je me rends seulement compte que j'ai les jambes en coton.  
« C'est pas votre truc, hein, les émotions fortes ? dit Michonne, presque compatissante.  
\- Les émotions fortes, les conflits, les gens qui élèvent la voix, même simplement parler à des inconnus… rien de ce qui est social n'est mon truc, avoué-je. J'imagine que vous l'avez remarqué, je suis pathologiquement timide.  
\- Oui, répond-elle simplement. Mais pourquoi vous tenez tellement à ce que je reste, si ma présence vous trouble à ce point ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. »

Quelques secondes passent, durant lesquelles nous nous regardons, Michonne franchement, comme à son habitude, moi par en dessous, fuyant, mal à l'aise.  
C'est presque sans m'en rendre compte que je brise le silence.  
« _Comment savez-vous que je suis folle ? demanda Alice. Il faut croire que vous l'êtes, répondit le Chat ; sinon, vous ne seriez pas venue ici._ »  
Mon interlocutrice me fixe maintenant avec des yeux étonnés.  
« _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ , précisé-je. Je l'ai lu à Danica l'autre jour.  
\- Je ne connais pas.  
\- Du tout ?  
\- J'ai vu le dessin animé, comme tout le monde. Mais le livre, non, jamais lu.  
\- Oh vous devriez ! m'exclamé-je. Il est magnifique.  
\- Si je crève pas d'ici peu, je le ferai peut-être », répond-elle avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix.  
Gêné pour gêné, j'ose finalement poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres :  
« Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, à cet homme, pour qu'il vous haïsse autant ? »  
À ces mots, l'expression de Michonne redevient sombre.  
« À lui, rien du tout. Mais il agit sous les ordres d'un autre type, immensément plus dangereux. Celui-là, il me veut morte, et il est prêt à tout pour ça. »  
Je comprends à son expression qu'elle ne m'en dira pas plus.

« Ça n'arrivera pas », réponds-je fermement.  
Elle me dévisage avec étonnement.  
« Il ne vous aura pas, je le sais.  
\- Et pourquoi, selon vous ?  
\- Parce que vous êtes bien trop forte, répliqué-je avec une entière sincérité. Personne n'est de taille à vous tuer. »  
Michonne ne répond rien, et je me retrouve embarrassé de mon aveu.  
« Jon… »  
Je relève les yeux.  
« Je boirais bien un thé.  
\- Tout de suite ! » m'exclamé-je, bondissant quasiment du fauteuil.

.

Une fois hors de la chambre, je tombe quasiment nez à nez avec Charly, appuyé contre le mur.  
« Bravo. »  
Il applaudit doucement, théâtralement, les mains levées devant sa figure.  
« Non, vraiment, Jon, bravo. Du grand art. J'espère que tu es fier de toi, dit-il avec une expression sarcastique. Quel preux chevalier. Quel héros grandiose. Le champion de la bonne morale.  
\- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? » répliquai-je, irrité.  
Il hausse les épaules.  
« Moins j'vois sa gueule, mieux j'me porte, et l'inverse aussi.  
\- Chut, dis-je, affolé. Si elle t'entendait…  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle m'entende ! rétorque Charly, perdant son calme d'un coup. T'as quoi dans la tête, Jon, putain ? Elle vient clairement de te dire que si elle reste, elle nous fout tous dans la panade ! On vient d'perdre une occasion en or de s'débarrasser d'cette emmerdeuse ! Bordel, même elle, elle le pense ! C'est bon, nom de Dieu, elle tient sur ses quilles, elle est capable de s'débrouiller, qu'elle reparte d'où elle vient !  
\- D'où elle vient, on veut la tuer.  
\- Et ben qu'elle se tire ailleurs, loin d'ce mec qui compte accrocher sa tronche à son mur en mode trophée d'chasse. Et loin d'nous, qu'avons rien à voir dans toute cette histoire.  
\- Et si elle part et que cet homme la tue ?  
\- Et ben quoi ?  
\- Comment allons-nous pouvoir nous regarder en face, en sachant qu'on a laissé sciemment partir cette femme blessée vers une mort quasi certaine.  
\- Moi j'en ai rien à foutre, vieux. J'aurai aucun mal à m'regarder en face, derrière et même sur les côtés.  
\- Et bien moi si. J'ai une conscience, Charly. »  
Mon ami lève les bras au ciel, excédé.  
« Ah ! Super ! Formidable ! Monsieur a une conscience ! Et ben c'est parfait, si demain l'autre psycho vient défoncer la porte pour nous buter tous, pas de problème, on se planquera derrière ta super conscience, j'parie que ça arrête les balles !  
\- S'il te plait, ne te moque pas de moi…  
\- Nan, mais j'parie qu'ça va fonctionner du tonnerre ton plan. Le tueur, quand il va s'ramener armé jusqu'au fion, il va t'trouver en travers de son chemin, avec ton plateau d'thé dans les mains, et deux trois bouquins, ça, ça va le calmer direct. C'est sûr, il va prendre ses jambes à son cou, le mec ! Hey, vieux, j'parie qu'si tu lui proposes de faire une partie d'dames, il va carrément s'chier dessus ! »

Charly est en train de rire maintenant, se fichant ouvertement de moi. Et je me sens plus ridicule que jamais. Mon ami a raison. Je suis pathétique.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de jouer au héros comme ça ? Je n'en ai ni l'âme, ni la carrure, ni l'envie. Tout cela me dépasse, depuis le tout début. J'ai mis les êtres qui me sont les plus chers en danger sans même réfléchir. Tout va mal finir et tout sera de ma faute.  
Je me sens soudain comme si j'allais éclater en sanglots.

D'un seul coup, Charly, en voyant mon visage défait, perd son sourire cruel.  
« Hey Jon, ça va pas ? »  
J'essaye de répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne sort. Je me ratatine sur moi-même.  
« Oh, arrête, hey, je déconnais. C'était pour rire, allez quoi, vieux. Le prends pas comme ça. »  
Je cache ma figure dans mes mains, alors que les premières larmes débordent.  
« Oh non, meeeerde… »  
Charly me prend par l'épaule et m'attire contre lui, rabattant son bras dans mon dos.  
« Te mets pas dans un état pareil, Jon, j'ai dit ça pour déconner.  
\- On va tous mourir à cause de moi ! explosé-je, désespéré. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- Mais nan, arrête, c'est bon. Ça va aller.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? répété-je. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- T'as fait c'que tu pensais devoir faire, c'est tout, répond tranquillement mon ami. Et c'est déjà pas mal, mon vieux, tout l'monde peut pas en dire autant. Allez calme-toi, bordel, regarde-moi ça, on a l'air fin maintenant, on dirait deux pédales. »  
Je me recule en me frottant le visage, repoussant les larmes.  
« Ça va aller ? » me demande Charly, préoccupé.  
Je hoche la tête avec force. C'est bon. Ça passe déjà. Je me sens un peu mieux.  
« Tu vas m'aider, Charly ? S'il te plait, tu vas m'aider ?  
\- T'aider à quoi, au juste ?  
\- À protéger cette femme. À nous protéger tous. Ce type, ce tueur, il risque de venir ici, mais tu vas le surveiller, pas vrai ? »  
Il soupire.  
« Oh, Jon, pitié…  
\- Tu vas monter la garde ? Dis-le moi, s'il te plait. Tu es le seul ici capable de faire face à cet homme. Le seul qui peut vraiment protéger Michonne. »  
Il me regarde un instant, et se met à sourire. Un sourire malicieux.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à cette nana ?  
\- Mais rien !  
\- Oh allez, arrête, pour te la jouer preux chevalier comme ça, c'est bien qu't'en pinces pour elle.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir !  
\- Alors c'est ça ton genre de gonzesses ? Les coincées qui font la tronche sans arrêt ? Si c'est ça, autant te taper Hermann, ce sera moins dangereux, elle a pas d'sabre, elle. »  
Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues d'un seul coup. Comment peut-il oser parler ainsi de Michonne ? Pire encore, de Madame Hermann !  
Je scrute follement autour de moi, paniqué à l'idée que l'une d'entre elles ait pu surprendre notre conversation.  
« Note que j'te comprends, continue le rouquin sans la moindre gêne. J'dirais même mieux : moi non plus elle me laisse pas d'marbre, la grande samouraï. Moi les filles trop sérieuses, ça m'excite. C'est comme un défi, tu vois ? Ça m'donne envie d'la prendre dans tous les sens, histoire qu'elle perde la tête, et qu'elle arrête de m'regarder de haut. Ah ouais, ça j'peux dire qu'avec moi, elle arrêterait d'faire la gueule, et vite fait. »  
Une telle vulgarité me fait se hérisser les poils sur les bras.  
« Charly… des fois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi on est amis. »  
Il part d'un éclat de rire sincère, et m'envoie une grande tape sur l'épaule.  
« Et moi, je m'demande vraiment comment tu fais pour marcher, avec un aussi gros balai dans l'cul !  
\- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi à l'aise que toi avec… avec ces choses-là. »  
Il part d'un nouveau grand éclat de rire, et m'entoure les épaules de son bras, dans un mélange de moquerie et d'affection.  
« Tu sais qu't'es vraiment adorable, mon vieux ? Si j'étais une gonzesse, j'pourrais craquer pour un type pur comme toi. »  
Il se marre de plus belle. Comme souvent, impossible de faire la part des choses entre la blague et la sincérité chez lui.  
« J'espère que tu ne parles pas comme ça devant Dani, marmonné-je.  
\- Bordel, non ! Quand même pas ! Pour qui tu m'prends ? »  
Je ne réponds rien.

Tout en parlant, sans m'en rendre compte, nous avons quitté l'étage, et nous sommes retrouvés dans la cuisine déserte.  
Sans rien me demander, le grand roux tire une chaise et m'y pousse d'autorité. Il remplit ensuite une casserole d'eau et la met sur le gaz. Il ouvre des placards au hasard jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherche. Il se retourne vers moi avec une boite en fer dans chacune de ses larges mains.  
« Earl Grey ou… » Il déchiffre laborieusement l'étiquette. « Dargenline ?  
\- Darjeeling, rectifiai-je. Le premier. »  
Charly s'exécute.  
Il ne boit jamais de thé – ou plutôt de « pisse-mémé » comme il le surnomme dédaigneusement – mais il sait le préparer à peu près correctement, à force de nous fréquenter moi et Madame Hermann.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pose devant moi une tasse fumante. La chaleur de la tasse autour de mes mains et son parfum familiers me réchauffent, et contribuent à me rassurer presque entièrement.  
Une seule chose me préoccupe encore.  
« Tu vas le faire ? demandé-je à mon ami. Tu vas monter la garde ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
Il a un sourire crâneur, dédaigneux.  
« Parce que j'aime pas l'idée qu'un type vienne piétiner mes plates-bandes. Ici c'est chez moi. »  
Il tapote la crosse de son revolver.  
« Parce que l'premier connard qui s'approchera d'toi, d'la puce ou d'la vieille bouffera du plomb, ou alors j'm'appelle plus Charly. Et puis aussi… »  
Son regard s'adoucit soudain, alors qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« Parce que c'est toi qui me l'as demandé. »


	6. Götz Von Berlichingen

**Chapitre 6 : Götz Von Berlichingen**

 **.**

 **.**

Mon sommeil et mes rêves s'émiettent en un instant, alors que je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit, celui de ma chambre, à l'hôpital.  
C'est Madame Perez qui m'a secoué en répétant mon nom. Je constate qu'il fait jour, mais il est probablement très tôt, on dirait que l'aube vient à peindre de poindre.  
« Vous devez partir d'ici », déclare-t-elle péremptoirement.  
Je suis abasourdi, paniqué, je ne comprends rien. Elle me jette mes habits à la figure en m'ordonnant de les mettre, ce que je fais sans même réfléchir, habitué que je suis à suivre les consignes, comme un chien de Pavlov.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? balbutié-je.  
\- Les militaires assurent l'ordre par le vide. Ils exécutent les patients de l'aile psychiatrique. Enfilez ça, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »  
Je reste sans voix. Est-ce qu'elle vient réellement de prononcer le verbe _exécuter_ ?  
Elle retire sa blouse et me l'enfile de force, sans que je puisse rien faire, et la boutonne pour moi comme si j'étais un enfant. C'est une petite femme, mais je suis moi-même un homme pas bien grand, elle me va donc parfaitement. Mon œil accroche le badge désormais épinglé sur ma poitrine, libellé _M. Perez_.  
Je me souviens de ce qu'elle a dit au directeur la veille. _Si on lui collait votre blouse, on pourrait bien le prendre pour vous_. L'infirmière fourre dans l'une des poches un trousseau de clés, et une carte d'accès magnétique.  
« Ils renvoient les membres du personnel chez eux. Partez et allez où vous voulez.  
\- Madame Perez…  
\- Et discutez pas.  
\- Mais vous venez avec moi ?  
\- Non. Je vais essayer de faire sortir le plus de patients possible. Enfin… ceux qui peuvent sortir.  
\- Vous estimez que je peux sortir ? demandé-je, hébété.  
\- Personnellement, je pense que vous êtes moins dangereux que ce qui se trouve dehors en ce moment. »  
Cette dernière phrase me glace.  
« Il faut que je téléphone ! Il faut que je retrouve ma sœur ! Mes amis ! » m'écriai-je.  
Madame Perez me lance un étrange regard.  
« Jon… je suis sûre que vous allez les retrouver très vite. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »  
Cette affirmation me rassure un peu. La petite femme me fait enfiler mes chaussures rapidement et me traine dans le couloir.  
« Bon, maintenant, faites moi le plaisir de ficher le camp. »  
J'aimerais lui dire merci, lui poser d'autres questions, mais je suis trop bouleversé pour formuler la moindre parole.  
« Dites, reprend-elle. Votre ami, là, celui qui est violent…  
\- Charly ?  
\- C'est ça. Quand vous serez à nouveau avec lui… »  
Le regard de l'infirmière me transperce de part en part.  
« Faites ce qu'il vous dit. »

.

Je marche le long des couloirs de l'hôpital, en m'efforçant de conserver un pas normal, et de ne pas trahir la terreur qui m'habite.  
Quelques secondes plus tôt, j'ai croisé deux militaires, et l'un d'entre eux a immédiatement braqué son arme sur moi. J'ai cru mourir de peur. Jamais au cours de ma vie personne n'a pointé une arme à feu sur moi. J'ai cru qu'il allait tirer. Mais son camarade l'a retenu, et ils se sont avancé vers moi, ont regardé mon badge, l'un d'entre eux l'a même pris entre ses doigts.  
J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces d'avoir l'air d'un infirmier qui s'appelle M. Perez, et pas un patient de l'aile psychiatrique en train de s'évader, surtout pas. Et ça a fonctionné. Ils m'ont ordonné de quitter l'hôpital, sans la moindre courtoisie, et j'ai hoché la tête.  
Nous nous sommes croisés, moi allant vers l'aile médicale, puis la sortie, eux allant vers le bâtiment psychiatrique. L'un d'entre eux avait à la main une carte magnétique d'accès, la même que celle que j'ai dans la poche.

Soudain, alors que je pousse la porte donnant sur la cage d'escalier, je plaque mes deux mains sur ma bouche, dans un réflexe _in extremis_ pour m'empêcher d'hurler.  
Sur le palier se trouvent plusieurs corps, baignant dans une marre de sang. Le mur devant eux est criblé d'impacts de balles. Les cadavres sont méconnaissables, quasiment réduits en charpie sous l'effet des tirs, leurs crânes éclatés, le sang et la cervelle propulsés à la ronde.  
Je reste figé, tétanisé.  
C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois des cadavres, que je contemple les victime d'un meurtre. Non, pas un meurtre.  
 _Un peloton d'exécution._  
La peur et l'horreur me font trembler des pieds à la tête, et sangloter de façon incontrôlable. Après m'être couvert la bouche, je cache maintenant mes yeux derrière mes mains, pour ne plus voir ces morts, pour me donner l'illusion que rien de tout cela n'est réel. C'est un cauchemar. C'est forcément un cauchemar. Je veux me réveiller. S'il vous plait, réveillez-moi.

Soudain, j'entends une série d'explosions, du côté du couloir d'où je viens. Avec une seconde de décalage, je comprends qu'il s'agit de coups de feu.  
Cette nouvelle décharge de terreur débloque mon corps, et je rase le mur, tremblant, m'efforçant de ne pas marcher dans le sang. Je traverse le palier et ouvre la porte donnant sur une autre partie de l'hôpital, que je ne connais pas, qui semble vide.  
J'ai bien trop peur pour oser me diriger vers la sortie principale, il y aura forcément d'autres militaires, peut-être que je peux trouver un accès plus discret, réservé au personnel d'entretien, où bien celui pour les fournisseurs. Cela doit bien exister.

Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis, les couloirs se ressemblent tous, je commence à paniquer. J'entends d'autres coups de feu au loin. Sous l'effet de la peur, la migraine a pris naissance sous mon crâne quasi immédiatement, et la douleur monte en flèche.  
Je me prends la tête à deux mains. Pas ça, non. Pas une crise maintenant, tout mais pas ça.  
« Jon ! »  
La voix que je m'attendais le moins à entendre, et que paradoxalement j'avais le plus besoin d'entendre, retentit au bout du couloir.

Je me retourne, et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsque je vois Charly. Il n'a pas changé d'un millimètre. Ses cheveux roux trop longs et mal coiffés auréolent sa tête, comme la crinière d'un animal, son œil brille toujours de cette lueur exaltée, et ses bras nus tapissés de tatouages s'agitent nerveusement.  
D'un seul coup, je me sens rassuré, comme un enfant intimidé en présence d'un adulte.  
« Putain, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'écrie-t-il. Des plombes que j'retourne cette putain d'prison !  
\- C'est un hôpital… objecté-je spontanément.  
\- Nan, c'est une foutue tôle, et il est temps d'décaniller d'ici vite fait bien fait ! »  
Je remarque que son débardeur est taché de sang. Je n'ose pas lui demander d'où il provient. Ni comment il a pu parvenir jusqu'à moi.  
Je le sais déjà, rien n'arrête Charly.  
Quelques enjambées rapides lui suffisent pour être près de moi. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains, passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me dévisageant avec un sourire émerveillé.  
« T'as pas changé ! »  
Il m'enserre d'un coup dans ses bras, m'étouffant presque.  
« Tu m'as manqué ! Putain, tu m'as manqué ! »  
Mes semelles flottent à deux centimètres du sol.  
L'émotion me coupe le souffle.  
Que c'est bon de le revoir.  
« Tu es venu me chercher ?  
\- Un peu mon vieux ! Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'laisser crever ici comme un chien ?  
\- Mais dehors, c'est…  
\- C'est la méga merde, tout le monde court partout. C'est la putain d'fin du monde. »  
Il me saisit la main.  
« Mais toi et moi, pas question qu'on crève dans c'merdier, on va s'en sortir, t'inquiète. Allez viens, on décampe.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Te bile pas pour ça, t'as juste à m'suivre. Je gère. »  
Soudain, une autre peur s'empare de moi.  
« Dani ? Madame Hermann ?  
\- Elles vont bien.  
\- Il faut aller les chercher ! Il faut…  
\- Bon Dieu, pour qui tu m'prends, Jon ? »  
Charly m'adresse un grand sourire.  
« Elles sont déjà dans la bagnole, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

.

.

La voiture roule à travers la ville.  
Conduire est terriblement difficile, la chaussée est remplie d'autres véhicules, ça klaxonne de partout, les gens roulent pare-choc contre pare-choc, tout le monde est terriblement nerveux. Les conducteurs crient et s'insultent.  
Un van nous dépasse brutalement dans un mugissement de klaxon, et je donne un coup de volant sous l'effet du stress.  
J'ai toujours détesté conduire, et je n'ai pas été derrière un volant depuis des années. Et on dirait bien qu'aujourd'hui est le pire jour possible pour m'y remettre.  
Heureusement, sur le siège passager, Madame Hermann, parfaitement calme, me sert de copilote. Elle me donne des conseils et des instructions claires, me disant de prendre à droite, à gauche, de faire attention à tel véhicule. Elle gère parfaitement la situation, et je me contente de suivre ses ordres comme un automate.  
Sur la banquette arrière, Charly est vautré en plein milieu, les jambes écartées, affalé contre le siège. Dès qu'il doit s'asseoir quelque part, il le fait toujours de façon à occuper le plus d'espace possible. Danica est installée en travers de ses genoux, blottie contre lui, angoissée. Charly lui caresse les cheveux distraitement d'une main, l'autre bras passé autour d'elle.  
« Où on va ? demande-t-elle anxieusement. On rentre à la maison ?  
\- Vaudrait mieux pas, dis Charly. C'est là qu'les flics vont foncer en premier pour choper Jon. »  
Une sirène hulule, et les véhicules s'écartent. Je les imite, et bientôt une voiture de police double la file à toute vitesse, toutes sirènes hurlantes, gyrophare clignotant frénétiquement, comme affolé.  
Instinctivement, je me suis tassé derrière le volant, anxieux.  
« Jon, je pense que la police a autre chose à faire en ce moment que de vous rechercher, dit Madame Hermann.  
\- Les flics, c'est toujours les flics, rétorque Charly. Faut s'en méfier. Pas question qu'Jon retourne là-bas.  
\- Je n'y retournerai pas, dis-je d'une voix vibrante.  
\- Un peu qu't'y r'tourneras pas. Avec le mal qu'on s'est donné pour t'faire sortir !  
\- Il y a peu de chances que cela arrive, dit la vieille dame. Toutes les institutions sont désormais sens dessus dessous. Ils vont mettre des mois à rétablir tout ça.  
\- S'ils y arrivent, dis Charly.  
\- Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? »  
Le rouquin hausse les épaules.  
« Peu importe, on s'en fout.  
\- Non, il faut y réfléchir, déclare Madame Hermann. On ne peut pas se permettre de se précipiter n'importe où. C'est ce que tout le monde est en train de faire. Tâchons d'être plus intelligents que la moyenne, ça pourrait bien nous sauver la vie. »

Elle allume l'autoradio et cherche une station.  
 _… déclaré l'état d'urgence de niveau maximal dans l'ensemble des États. Ce cas de figure n'a jamais été mis en œuvre, dans toute l'histoires des…_  
Elle change de fréquence.  
 _… discours du Président, un peu plus tôt cette après-midi, se voulait rassurant et optimiste, malgré les rapports alarmants en provenance du responsable de…  
_ Elle zappe une fois de plus.  
 _… population civiles priées de se rendre juqu'aux…_  
« Ah ! Là ! C'est là, s'exclame Charly. C'est nous, ça. »  
 _… zones de confinement et de sécurité établies par les forces armées. Les civils forcés de quitter leurs habitations sont encouragés à s'y présenter et à s'y faire enregistrer…_  
« Monte le son », ordonne Charly. Je m'exécute.  
 _… par les autorités compétentes. Des points de contrôle et d'accès sont d'ores et déjà établis aux abords des grandes villes suivantes : Atlanta, Augusta, Savannah…_  
« Atlanta, c'est le plus près d'ici, dis-je.  
\- Alors on va y aller ? demande Dani.  
\- C'est une mauvaise idée », déclare Madame Hermann.  
Nous la dévisageons tous trois, dubitatifs.  
« Il a été prouvé historiquement et socialement que lors de crises majeures, le risque est accru en cas de regroupement massifs de populations aux mêmes endroits. Les mouvements de panique et de foule sont à redouter, surtout dans des endroits tels que les stades, les parcs publics, les gymnases, et je pense que ce sont précisément ces lieux qui seront réquisitionnés, comme c'est le cas généralement lors des catastrophes naturelles. L'intelligence d'une foule est inversement proportionnelle au nombre de personnes qui la composent, la moindre bousculade peut avoir des conséquences fatales. C'est arrivé dans un stade lors d'un match au Pérou en 1964 et a provoqué la mort de plus de trois cent personnes. Et également en 1990 lors du pèlerinage de La Mecque, plus de mille morts. Je continue ? Bousculade du temple de Naina Devi en Inde, 2008, cent quarante-six morts, tragédie de Khodynka, Russie, 1896, mille trois cent quatre-vingt-neuf victimes, bousculade du pont de la Guillotière en France…  
\- Oui oui, c'est bon, je pense qu'on a compris, la coupé-je. On va éviter la foule. »  
Charly se penche vers l'avant, et esquisse un geste extrêmement rare : celui de poser sa main sur l'épaule de notre amie.  
« On va pas aller là où y a du monde », déclare-t-il fermement.  
La voix de Madame Hermann n'a pas trahi la moindre nervosité, mais nous savons tous deux qu'elle est agoraphobe.  
Le geste de Charly n'a duré qu'une seconde, déjà il se recule au fond de son siège. Mais je peux en voir l'effet sur le visage de ma voisine. Elle est rassurée.  
« En outre, reprend-elle, je n'ai pas confiance en une procédure de gestion des populations civiles décidée et encadrée par une organisation militaire. Ça ressemble trop à la mise en place d'une autocratie. »  
Je suis persuadé que Charly ne sait pas ce qu'est une autocratie, mais il hoche néanmoins la tête, subjugué par l'analyse de notre amie.  
Nous avons beau la connaître et avoir une longue habitude de ses discours didactiques, nous sommes toujours aussi impressionnés face à sa culture.

Madame Hermann possède une mémoire eidétique. Ce qui signifie qu'elle se souvient de tout, de la moindre ligne de texte qu'elle a lue au cours de sa vie, de la moindre information étant arrivée à ses oreilles. Elle est à elle seule une encyclopédie, un atlas mondial, un livre d'histoire, un dictionnaire, et des milliers de manuels pratiques. Madame Hermann est une bibliothèque en accès direct.  
« Et si cette chose est une épidémie, ce qui est fort probable, continue-t-elle, rejoindre un lieu hautement fréquenté ne fera que nous y exposer davantage. »  
Charly applaudit théâtralement.  
« Ah ben, enfin, au moins y a une dans cette bagnole qui sait faire fonctionner son putain d'cerveau correctement.  
\- Je vous remercie, Charly, mais votre compliment aurait été tout aussi flatteur sans le juron.  
\- Ouais, ouais, ouais, vous changez pas, vous, hein ? Même en pleine fin du monde, faut qu'vous soyez raide comme un braquemart sous Viagra.  
\- Je vais prendre ça comme un second compliment.  
\- Pourquoi tu applaudis ? demande Dani ingénument.  
\- Parce que notre chère Madame Hermann est un génie, puce, et que grâce à elle, on va pas s'faire baiser, parce qu'on va être plus malins que tous les aut' connards de moutons. Parce qu'Hermann, elle en a plus là-d'dans qu'toute une fac réunie », déclare-t-il en pointant son propre front.  
Le sourire que ma vieille amie a retenu _in extremis_ ne m'a pas échappé.  
« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais, du coup, on fait quoi concrètement ? » demandé-je.  
À nouveau, toutes les oreilles, tous les yeux de la voiture se tendent vers elle.  
« Je pense qu'il faut pour l'instant nous éloigner au maximum des zones habitées, et éviter tout contact avec d'autres personnes. Il nous faut trouver un endroit sûr, et y rester en nous tenant au courant grâce à la radio de l'évolution de la situation à l'échelle de l'état, et du pays. Alors seulement, nous nous adapterons en fonction. »

Charly se penche et scrute la jauge de carburant. Je ne sais même pas à qui est cette voiture. Probable que le rouquin l'a volée. Mieux vaut ne pas poser trop de questions.  
« On peut faire au moins cinquante kilomètres avec c'qu'on a là, annonce-t-il.  
\- Où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller ? demandé-je.  
\- D'abord, il faut qu'on se sorte de la circulation, réponds Madame Hermann. Les gens vont massivement aller vers Atlanta, via l'autoroute 85. Suivons-les et prenons la première sortie disponible, gagnons la campagne, éloignons-nous des grands axes, sans quoi nous risquons d'être pris dans des embouteillages inextricables, et forcés de laisser la voiture.  
\- Oh non ! » s'écrie Danica.  
Elle se met alors à pleurer.  
Charly la saisit sous les bras et la hisse jusqu'à son cou, où il la cale dans une étreinte rassurante.  
« T'en fais pas, puce, ça arrivera pas, parce qu'on va prendre une autre route, nous.  
\- Il nous faut nous procurer une carte au plus vite, affirme mon amie. En attendant, nous pouvons aller vers le lac Lanier, c'est une zone touristique. Elle sera certainement désertée rapidement, les estivants vont suivre les consignes et tenter soit d'aller dans les camps établis, soit de rentrer chez eux. Ils laisseront sans doute sur place une certaine quantité de matériel.  
\- Il nous faudrait trouver un supermarché en route, nous n'avons rien à manger.  
\- Certainement pas, je suis sûre que les premiers pillages ont déjà commencé. Les gens vont se battre pour les produits de première nécessité, ça va être un chaos des plus dangereux. N'oubliez pas que les États Unis comptent plus d'une arme à feu pour chaque habitant. »

Tandis que nous discutons avec ma voisine, Charly continue à câliner ma petite sœur et à la rassurer. Il lui parle doucement, la serrant étroitement contre lui, lui répétant qu'il est là, que tout va bien se passer, car il reste avec elle, et qu'il ne laissera jamais personne lui faire du mal.  
« Madame Hermann sait tout ce qu'il faut savoir, dit-il, Jon nous conduit là où on sera le plus en sécurité, toi ma puce, tu nous portes bonheur, et moi je vous protège tous. Tous les quatre, on n'a rien à craindre, parce qu'on est les meilleurs. »  
Charly relève la tête et croise mon regard dans le rétroviseur.  
Celui de Madame Hermann nous rejoint, et je sens la main de ma vieille amie se poser sur mon bras.  
Je la dévisage et elle hoche la tête, avec une expression assurée, parfaitement calme.  
À ce moment-là, ma confiance est inébranlable.  
Charly est invulnérable, l'omnisciente Madame Hermann ne ploiera devant rien, et moi, je suis prêt à affronter n'importe quoi à leurs côtés.  
« On va rester ensemble, dis-je. On sera toujours ensemble. Et tout se passera bien. »

.

.

Fin du monde ou pas, la Terre continue de tourner, avec ou sans humains dessus, et les mois se succèdent, que cela nous plaise ou non.  
La mémoire eidétique de notre amie ne fait pas seulement office de bibliothèque, mais aussi de calendrier perpétuel. Si les calculs de Madame Hermann sont justes – et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'ils le soient, tant elle est infaillible – nous sommes aujourd'hui le 5 avril.  
Le printemps est en train de poindre pour de bon, avec tous ses signes traditionnels.  
Aux branches des arbres, les bourgeons des feuilles s'ouvrent, de même que les fleurs, qui éclatent en d'innombrables explosions de couleur partout sur les pelouses et dans les prés. Des vols d'oiseaux parcourent le ciel, l'air se remplit de chants et de piaillements.  
Charly m'a raconté, hilare, qu'il avait aperçu un rôdeur quasi immobile, couché sur le dos dans un jardin verdoyant, à moitié démembré et les tripes vidées à l'air, et que ce cadavre avait des herbes, de la mousse et des fleurs qui lui poussaient de l'intérieur du bide. Ça faisait beaucoup rire mon ami, qui y a vu une manifestation poétique du printemps.  
C'est également au printemps que Charly attribue mon intérêt pour Michonne, « mon coup de foudre » selon lui. Il ne cesse de plaisanter à propos de mon soi-disant béguin pour elle, faisant des blagues douteuses à propos de montée de la sève, de parade nuptiale à coup de tasses de thé, et autres stupidités qui ont le don de m'exaspérer et de me faire rougir simultanément.  
Sa dernière boutade en date est toute fraiche de ce matin, lorsqu'il a remarqué que, pour la première fois cette année, je sortais sans manteau. Signe que l'hiver est bel et bien fini, évidemment. Mais, pour Charly, signe indubitable que l'amour me rend « chaud bouillant » et « me fait faire des folies ». Quel idiot. Ça l'amuse de me voir perdre mes moyens vingt fois par jour à cause de ses insinuations absurdes.

C'est sûr que pour sa part, il n'a pas besoin du printemps pour tomber la chemise, et encore moins d'un quelconque émoi amoureux. Charly ne connaît qu'une seule façon de s'habiller, et c'est avec un jean troué aux genoux et un débardeur. Été comme hiver, de nuit comme de jour, au soleil aussi bien que sous la pluie, ça lui est égal, il a toujours les bras et les épaules à l'air. Je l'ai même surpris à déchirer les manches de ses chemises et de ses teeshirts pour arriver à ce résultat, et pouvoir rouler des mécaniques sous toutes les latitudes et par tous les temps.

La première raison, selon moi, c'est qu'il est excessivement fier de ses muscles, et surtout, des tatouages recouvrant presque intégralement ses bras et ses épaules, qui de son propre aveu lui ont coûté une fortune et sont superbes. D'après moi, ça lui a coûté l'argent qu'il n'a pas mis ailleurs, par exemple dans l'achat régulier d'un flacon de shampoing et d'une séance chez le coiffeur, dont il aurait pourtant eu cruellement besoin. Quant à l'aspect soi-disant superbe de ses tatouages, je préfère n'en rien dire, il serait discourtois de juger une personne sur ses goûts esthétiques. Surtout une personne susceptible comme Charly.  
La seconde raison, selon lui cette fois, c'est qu'il n'a jamais froid. Étonnamment, c'est vrai. Comme il aime à le répéter lui-même, avec tous les sous-entendus grivois que cela suppose, Charly a le sang chaud. Même au plus fort de l'hiver, alors que nous autres étions emmitouflés jusqu'au nez dans des pulls superposés, des vestes matelassées et des écharpes, c'est à peine s'il a daigné mettre un blouson par dessus son éternel débardeur.  
Madame Hermann lui promet sans cesse la pneumonie qu'il attrapera un jour à coup sûr, à force de se croire immunisé contre les éléments, et il accueille à chaque fois la menace avec un rire plein de gaieté et de défi, n'en croyant pas un traitre mot.  
Durant le terrible hiver que nous venons de traverser, il a repoussé ses propres limites jusqu'à un point à peine croyable. Nous l'avons vu se laver à l'eau glacée, partir chercher du bois pour le feu en pleine nuit et dans la neige, sans gants ni manteau, prétextant que faire de l'exercice lui donnait chaud, monter la garde à l'extérieur par des températures négatives, dégivrer le pare-brise au petit matin, à la main, manches relevées.

Une nuit, nous avons cru mourir de froid, littéralement. Nous étions dehors, au milieu de nulle part, dans la neige, sans abri, et la température était si glaciale que notre feu de camp ne réchauffait pas l'air à plus d'un mètre de distance. Pour la première fois, Madame Hermann et moi avions dû mettre notre pudeur de côté, et avions passée la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre, cas de force majeure, avait déclaré mon amie gravement. Charly, lui, avait attendu le matin debout, marchant de long en large, avec Dani dans les bras, endormie toute habillée, son bonnet sur la tête, emballée à la fois dans une couverture et dans le blouson de mon ami. Lui, était en teeshirt.  
C'était une vision absurde, surnaturelle. Je voyais des flocons de neige tomber sur la peau nue de ses bras et y fondre, et chacune de ses expirations produire un nuage de vapeur tel qu'il lui masquait le visage. Il avait du givre dans la barbe. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir froid, c'était impossible.  
Devant mon inquiétude, il avait déclaré, tout à fait tranquillement, sa tignasse de rouille blanchie de neige, son visage rouge, brûlé par le gel, une phrase que je n'oublierai jamais :  
« Puisque Dani a chaud, je ne peux pas avoir froid. »  
C'est une certitude : sans Charly, nous n'aurions pas survécu.

.

La température s'est nettement réchauffée ces dernières semaines, et le cauchemar de l'hiver est maintenant loin derrière nous, mais, pour autant, les nuits restent fraiches, et je veille à ce que ma petite sœur sorte en étant suffisamment couverte. Aujourd'hui, elle est habillée d'un pull-over, et d'un poncho de laine.  
Danica est assise sur les larges épaules de mon ami, ses petites mains tendrement mêlées parmi ses cheveux, dont l'état de saleté ne semble pas la déranger le moins du monde.  
La haute stature de Charly est comme une tour solide et rassurante, d'où elle domine le monde. Émerveillée par ce qui est pour elle une promenade, elle ne paraît pas du tout se rendre compte du danger d'être ainsi à l'extérieur.  
Charly agit toujours sur elle comme un champ de force protecteur, elle n'a jamais peur lorsqu'il est là.  
« Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée d'emmener la petite avec nous ? » dis-je à mon ami. Contrairement à ma sœur, je n'ai pas la naïveté d'une enfant de cinq ans.  
Charly est si confiant dans sa propre force et si arrogant qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance à se croire invulnérable. Je ne l'ai jamais vu arpenter le monde autrement qu'avec un pas fier et assuré de propriétaire, comme si tout autour de lui lui appartenait et qu'il défiait l'univers de venir le contester.  
« Pas question d'la laisser avec le Dernier Samouraï, me rétorque-t-il.  
\- Dans ce cas tu n'avais qu'à rester avec elle à la maison.  
\- Il neigera au Sahara l'jour où j'te laisserai t'balader dehors tout seul, vieux. T'es même pas armé.  
\- J'ai une arme », protesté-je en désignant ma batte.  
Le rouquin a un reniflement méprisant.  
« C'pas une arme, ça, c'est un bout d'bois pour jouer au baseball. Ça, c'est une arme, rétorque-t-il en tapotant son revolver.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Dani, mais pas pour Madame Hermann ? reprends-je, un peu provocateur.  
\- La vieille, c'pas pareil. Elle sait c'qu'elle fait. »  
En disant cela, il arbore un de ses sourires crâneurs. Mais pas que. Il y a de la fierté, de l'admiration dans ce sourire.  
La seule chose qui soit à la hauteur du degré de désaccord constant qui existe depuis toujours entre Charly et Madame Hermann, c'est l'estime qu'ils se portent mutuellement.  
Mais mon meilleur ami préférerait sans doute mâcher du verre pilé plutôt que de l'admettre explicitement devant elle.

« Tu sais qu'il neige, quelquefois, au Sahara ? dis-je après quelques pas.  
\- C'est vrai ? »  
Charly et Danica ont parlé simultanément, tous deux saisis par la même surprise enfantine.  
« Oui, dis-je en souriant. C'est rare, mais c'est déjà arrivé. En 1979, il a neigé durant une demi-heure dans le sud de l'Algérie, les gens étaient si surpris que ça a même causé des accidents de voiture.  
\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? rétorque Charly.  
\- Je l'ai lu quelque part.  
\- Toi et l'ancêtre, vous pouvez pas vous empêcher d'ramener vot' science sans arrêt, vous êtes vraiment une paire d'intellos snobinards.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi snobinard ? intervient Danica depuis son perchoir.  
\- Ça veut dire qui s'croit mieux qu'tout l'monde, répond Charly. Mieux qu'les crétins comme moi qu'ont jamais ouvert un foutu bouquin d'toute leur vie. Du coup ils s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent regarder les autres de haut. »  
Son expression devient soudain malicieuse.  
« Mais toi et moi, la puce, on sait très bien qu'la plus haute ici, c'est toi, quand t'es sur mes épaules de grand crétin, pas vrai ? »  
Il la saisit sous les bras et l'élève encore plus au dessus de sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve carrément debout sur ses épaules.  
Dani pousse un cri faussement apeuré et rit de plaisir.  
Je roule des yeux, feignant d'être vexé, mais pas dupe pour autant.  
Charly n'a peut-être presque jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie, c'est vrai, mais il est très souvent, comme par hasard, à portée d'oreille à chaque fois que je fais la lecture à Dani. Trop souvent pour que je puisse encore croire à une coïncidence. Il aime autant qu'elle entendre des histoires.  
Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne lit pas du tout.

Le seul livre que Charly ait jamais lu en entier à ma connaissance, c'est _Fight Club_ de Chuck Palahniuk. Ce livre est resté dans mes toilettes durant des mois, ce qui a permis à mon ami, je l'ai découvert ensuite, de le lire entièrement en une succession de petites séances.  
Moi, je ne l'ai pas aimé. Ce livre est absurdement viriliste et anarchiste. Charly, lui, forcément, a adoré. Une histoire de mecs qui fondent une philosophie entièrement sur la base de combats illégaux, et qui renversent le monde par la violence, ça ne pouvait que lui plaire.  
Il en connaît même des passages par cœur, et cite à tout bout de champ des maximes stupides et simplistes tirées de ce torchon, du genre : « les chose que l'on possède finissent par vous posséder » ou « c'est seulement quand on a tout perdu qu'on est libre de faire ce que l'on veut. »

Si de telles stupidités étaient vraies, alors nous devrions être les personnes les plus heureuses du monde, puisque désormais, nous avons tout perdu, et nous ne possédons quasiment plus rien.  
Nous devrions nous sentir libres, pas vrai ? pensé-je amèrement.  
Au lieu de ça, le monde promet de devenir chaque jour un endroit plus dur où vivre, et je me sens de plus en plus désemparé.  
Je ne crois ni à la vie d'aventure sauvage à laquelle rêve Charly, ni à la reconstruction progressive d'une société plus simple et plus saine comme le pense Madame Hermann.  
Je ne sais même pas en quoi je crois.  
À tout ou à rien, selon les jours, selon l'humeur. Je suis influençable, je le sais, et faible.  
Alors que je regarde mon ami galoper en zigzag le long de la route déserte, tenant à bouts de bras ma sœur qui rit aux éclats, lui faisant faire l'avion, tous deux joyeux, bruyants, jouant comme si demain n'existait pas, comme si rien de tout ce malheur n'existait, comme si la mort n'était pas réelle, n'était pas omniprésente autour de nous à chacun de nos pas, alors que je les vois heureux tous deux, je me dis que c'est en ça que j'ai envie de croire aujourd'hui.

En ce jour de printemps, ce beau matin ensoleillé, où la nature renait là où les hommes sont morts, je me sens soudain ému et amoureux.  
Tant pis si je n'ai pas l'esprit pur comme Danica, libre comme Charly, ou confiant comme Madame Hermann.  
Il me vient soudain l'envie de réciter quelques vers de circonstances.

 _« La nuit meurt, l'hiver fuit ; maintenant la lumière,  
Dans les champs, dans les bois, est partout la première.  
Je suis par le printemps vaguement attendri.  
Avril est un enfant, frêle, charmant, fleuri ;  
Je sens devant l'enfance et devant le zéphyre  
Je ne sais quel besoin de pleurer et de rire ; »_

Charly s'est retourné vers moi et arbore un petit sourire.  
« J'ai pas tout pigé, mais c'était vachement joli.  
\- C'est Victor Hugo, expliqué-je.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demande ma sœur.  
\- Cherche pas, puce, c'est d'la poésie, répond Charly. C'est pas fait pour qu'on comprenne, c'est fait pour être classe à entendre.  
\- Ça veut dire que je suis de bonne humeur, dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Et bien… parce qu'aujourd'hui est une très belle journée. Parce que nous avons trouvée une maison très agréable.  
\- Parce qu'on a pas vu d'putains d'rôdeurs depuis un bon moment, ajoute Charly.  
\- Parce que j'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit ? Propose Dani.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et ton frère a pas non plus eu d'méga migraine, dit le roux.  
\- Et parce qu'il y a des fleurs ! » exulte la petite.  
Son cri du cœur et si sincère que moi et Charly rions tous les deux. Mon ami la descend de ses épaules et la pose par terre.  
« Et si tu f'sais un joli bouquet pour ramener à la maison, hein, puce ?  
\- Pour donner à Madame Hermann ?  
\- Ouais, voilà, super idée. »  
Ma sœur court vers une pelouse non loin, sous la surveillance attentive de Charly, et elle commence à récolter des fleurs, les réunissant en un bouquet disparate.  
« T'as oublié d'citer un truc, sur ta liste de pourquoi t'es d'bonne humeur », me glisse le rouquin.  
Il me fait un clin d'œil.  
« C'est parce que Michonne reste. »  
Je sens le rouge me monter immédiatement aux joues.

.

.

Plus tôt ce matin-là, je montais les escaliers menant à la chambre, comme un condamné montant à l'échafaud.  
Michonne s'était donnée une nuit de réflexion avant de décider entre partir et rester. Et il ne faisait aucun doute pour moi qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps, et ne faisait que tenter de me ménager.  
Voilà, me dis-je alors, c'est le dernier plateau de thé que je lui apporte. La dernière fois que je lui parle. C'est fini, nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de nous connaître vraiment. Elle va partir.  
Je ne sais pourquoi cette simple pensée m'alourdit le cœur à ce point.

Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre, après avoir frappé, Michonne est de dos, assise au bureau face à la fenêtre, sa jambe blessée tendue légèrement devant elle.  
« Encore du thé ? commente-t-elle en voyant le plateau que j'apporte. Est-ce que vous avez déjà envisagé de boire autre chose ?  
\- _Dans la vie, la gravité d'une situation est diminuée de moitié après une bonne tasse de thé_ », cité-je spontanément.  
Elle me regarde comme si je venais de parler chinois.  
« C'est un proverbe anglais, me justifié-je, mal à l'aise.  
\- C'est votre truc, ça, non, les proverbes, les citations, tout ça ?  
\- Oui, avoué-je. J'en connais des centaines.  
\- Vous avez une mémoire admirable.  
\- Pas autant que Madame Hermann. Elle, elle a vraiment une mémoire absolue, elle se rappelle de tout, sans exception. Nous jouons souvent à échanger des citations, elle et moi.  
\- Vous en avez une en tête à propos de la vengeance ? »  
Je n'ai besoin que de quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre :  
« _Celui qui s'applique à la vengeance garde fraiches ses blessures_. Francis Bacon. »  
Elle reste silencieuse un instant.  
« C'est tristement vrai. Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux. Vous êtes vraiment doué pour les citations.  
\- C'est surtout que paraphraser quelqu'un d'autre est commode, lorsque comme moi on n'a pas le courage de formuler ses propres mots. »  
Le regard que Michonne me lance suffit à me faire baisser les yeux, terriblement gêné. Je ne sais comment le déchiffrer. Impossible de deviner si elle me trouve exaspérant ou touchant.  
Je regrette de n'être pas capable de faire de meilleurs adieux que ceux-là.  
« J'ai préparé une thermos pour vous, à la cuisine. Avec du thé, annoncé-je. Encore.  
\- Pour quoi faire ? »  
Ma gorge est si nouée que je suis contraint d'appeler à mon secours une citation de plus.  
« _Les vrais voyageurs sont ceux-là qui partent pour partir_. Charles Baudelaire.  
\- Peut-être bien, mais moi, je ne pars pas », rétorque Michonne.

Cette révélation me laisse sans voix, et je mets un instant à retrouver l'usage de la parole.  
« Vous restez ? Vous restez vraiment ?  
\- Oui, mais écoutez, répond-elle gravement, si je reste ici, c'est possible seulement à une condition. Et vous allez devoir m'aider.  
\- Bien sûr ! Tout ce que vous voulez. Dites-moi, Michonne.  
\- Je ne peux pas me déplacer comme je veux, explique-t-elle. Il va falloir que vous fassiez quelque chose dehors à ma place. Quelque chose qui pourrait être dangereux. »  
Je l'écoute attentivement.  
« Il faut retourner là où vous m'avez trouvée, déclare-t-elle. La maison où j'étais. Il y a du sang plein la salle de bain. Plein les draps. Quand il fouillera cette maison, il saura que j'y étais. Il est peut-être même déjà trop tard.  
\- Mais… ça pourrait être le sang de n'importe qui, objecté-je. Ça a coagulé depuis. Comment savoir maintenant si c'est votre sang ou celui d'une personne mordue par un rôdeur il y a des mois ? Comment devinerait-il ?  
\- Il est intelligent, il va piger. Il y a mes vieux habits. Il y a encore la balle que je me suis enlevée de l'épaule sur le rebord du lavabo. Il y a mes empreintes de pas. Et surtout, il y aura vos empreintes. Qui mèneront peut-être droit jusqu'ici.  
\- Il est capable de voir tout ça ?  
\- Le type qui veut ma mort est puissant, et il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, il m'a envoyé son meilleur homme de main. C'est un chasseur, et un acharné. Il m'a suivie à la trace à travers la forêt. Il saura me traquer jusqu'ici. »  
Je hoche la tête gravement, impressionné.  
« D'accord, je comprends. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ?  
\- Aller là-bas et effacer le maximum d'indices. Prendre tout ce qui est taché de sang, les draps, les serviettes, le moindre bout de tissu, et les rapporter avec vous. Surtout, récupérer la balle. Retourner le matelas côté propre. Nettoyer le sang dans la salle de bain. La cuisine aussi, j'ai touché aux meubles je crois. Refaire le chemin par lequel vous m'avez couru après, et fausser la trace.  
\- Comment je fais ça ? L'herbe était très haute, ça va se voir. »  
Je la vois réfléchir.  
« Marchez une seconde fois sur les empreintes, si vous parvenez à les trouver. Après l'endroit où je me suis évanouie, continuez dans une autre direction. Faites un détour et, surtout, au bout d'un moment, marchez sur l'asphalte et plus dans l'herbe. Ça devrait suffire pour lui faire perdre la piste. »  
Je hoche la tête à nouveau.  
« Vous vous rappellerez de tout ? » demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.  
Je suis presque vexé qu'elle doute à ce point de mes capacités.  
« Bien sûr ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je ne suis pas un héros, mais je suis très doué pour faire le ménage. Très méticuleux. Ce sera comme si vous n'étiez jamais venu dans cette maison. »  
Je vois un soulagement certain se peindre sur ses traits.  
« Si ça fonctionne, il va être forcé de chercher à l'aveuglette, dit-elle. Ça va lui prendre bien plus de temps. Ça va me laisser un répit.  
\- Il vous suffit peut-être juste d'attendre, tenté-je. Il va bien finir par se lasser et renoncer. Il ne peut tout de même pas vous traquer durant des mois.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de son degré de loyauté envers le Gouverneur. »  
J'écarquille les yeux à la mention de ce nom nouveau.  
« Qui est-ce ?  
\- C'est l'homme dont j'ai parlé. Celui qui veut me tuer, et qui a envoyé son chasseur à ma poursuite.  
\- Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas chargé lui-même ?  
\- Parce qu'il était pas en état.  
\- Je ne comprends pas », avoué-je.  
Michonne soupire.

« Au point où j'en suis, autant vous raconter toute l'histoire. Ce type s'appelle Phillip Blake, mais tout le monde l'appelle le Gouverneur. Il dirige une ville du nom de Woodbury. Il l'a rebâtie, remise sur pied après la catastrophe, entièrement autour de lui-même. Les gens là-bas lui vouent un véritable culte. Il leur a promis monts et merveilles, un futur radieux.  
\- Madame Hermann dirait que ça ressemble à une bonne définition de la dictature.  
\- Et c'est exactement de ça qu'il s'agit. J'ai eu le malheur d'atterrir là-bas sans le vouloir. Mais contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas cru à son beau discours, et j'ai voulu partir. Il m'ont laissé sortir comme promis… mais ils m'ont reprise juste après, là où personne ne pouvait me voir. Après ça, le Gouverneur m'a gardé prisonnière, et… »  
À cet instant, son regard n'est pas emprunt uniquement de sa dureté coutumière. Il y a aussi autre chose. Quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez elle. Comme une douleur sourde, vibrante.  
« Disons que ce n'est pas le genre de type à s'embarrasser de la convention de Genève », achève-t-elle.  
J'en frémis d'horreur.

Je me souviens de l'état dans lequel elle était lorsque nous l'avons soignée. Elle était couverte d'écorchures, et d'hématomes si sombres qu'ils se voyaient même sur sa peau brune. Je m'étais dit qu'elle s'était fait cela en fuyant des rôdeurs, en tombant, à cause de sa blessure à la cuisse qui la faisait trébucher. Peut-être qu'elle était passée à travers des bois, des jardins, et que des branches, des ronces… Dans mon immense naïveté, pas un instant je n'avais imaginé que quelqu'un avait pu lui faire ça volontairement. Lui faire du mal.

« Cet enfoiré a cru qu'il m'avait, reprend Michonne sombrement, mais il a commis une putain de sacrée erreur en pensant ça. J'ai réussi à m'évader et à foutre le camp de Woodbury. Mais pas avant d'être passée chez lui pour lui laisser un petit souvenir de ma part. Je comptais le tuer, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'ai dû m'enfuir plus rapidement que prévu. J'espérais qu'il crève de ses blessures, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Maintenant, il est obsédé par moi, il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas vue morte.  
\- Et donc, il vous a envoyé ce tueur ? Ce chasseur ?  
\- Oui, et ça m'étonnerait que Blake accepte de le voir revenir sans une preuve de ma mort. Soit ma tête, soit mon sabre, bonus si c'est les deux. J'ai peut-être une chance minuscule que le chasseur se lasse. Mais le Gouverneur, lui, jamais.  
\- Dans ce cas, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? »  
Elle me répond sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, et à ce moment-là, la noirceur et la haine dans ses yeux me fait presque peur.  
« Attendre d'être à nouveau en état de me battre. Retourner à Woodbury. Tuer Phillip Blake. »

.

.

Voilà donc pourquoi nous sommes sortis, ce matin-là, juste après le petit déjeuner.  
Moi, pour réaliser ce que Michonne m'a demandé. Charly, parce que, même s'il désapprouve fortement mon projet, il refuse de me laisser sortir sans lui. Et Danica, parce que Charly a décrété qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec lui qu'à la maison.  
C'est précisément dans le quartier où nous avons trouvée Michonne que nous sommes à nouveau en train de marcher.  
Ce qui devait à la base être une mission pour venir en aide à notre invitée, s'est transformée en une agréable promenade, sous l'influence combinée de l'innocence de Dani, de l'assurance de Charly, et de la beauté du printemps.  
Ma sœur marche au bord de la route, cueillant des fleurs au fur et à mesure.

Soudain, alors que nous allions tourner à l'angle de la rue dans laquelle se trouve la maison qui nous intéresse, Charly stoppe net. J'entends une seconde après lui ce qui l'a alerté.  
Des voix d'hommes.  
Charly me prend immédiatement par le bras, et ma petite sœur par la main, et nous tire de force hors de la route, dans un jardin, à l'abri d'une haute haie touffue.  
Dani, qui n'a rien remarqué, s'apprête à demander ce qui se passe, mais un doigt appliqué contre mes lèvres la fait se taire.  
Prudemment, Charly longe la haie, et nous fait signe de le suivre.  
Il a sorti son revolver. À travers les jardins, nous progressons silencieusement et discrètement, jusqu'à arriver à une dizaines de mètres de l'habitation.

Là, ce que je vois me congèle le cœur d'effroi dans la poitrine.  
Devant la maison, deux énormes véhicules tous terrains, sans doute militaires. Et une dizaine d'hommes, tous armés.  
Certains font le guet, surveillant la rue, d'autres fouillent les jardins, d'autres encore entrent dans l'habitation.  
Visiblement, ils viennent à peine d'arriver sur les lieux.

« Oh non ! On arrive trop tard, soufflé-je, catastrophé.  
\- Estime-toi heureux, ça aurait pu être pire, rétorque Charly, à dix minutes près, ils auraient pu nous choper à l'intérieur de la baraque. »  
Je frémis rien qu'en y songeant. Et cet inconscient qui était persuadé que ma sœur serait davantage en sécurité avec nous !  
« Bon, les enfants, reprend mon ami, j'suggère un repli stratégique.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demande spontanément Dani.  
\- Ça veut dire on s'casse d'ici, traduit Charly.  
\- Non, intervins-je. Il faut qu'on reste encore un peu.  
\- T'es cinglé, ou bien ? »  
Je tente de mon mieux de rassembler le peu de courage que j'ai. La vie de Michonne est en jeu, et la nôtre aussi, par extension. Je lui ai promis qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, c'est le moment de me montrer à la hauteur.  
« Il faut qu'on sache s'ils ont trouvé sa trace ou pas. »  
Charly lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

Michonne n'a mentionné qu'un seul homme la pourchassant, je ne m'attendais pas à en voir autant. Elle n'exagérait pas en disant que ce Phillip Blake, le fameux Gouverneur, était un homme puissant. Deux véhicules militaires et presque une douzaine de mercenaires lourdement armés… tout ça pour une unique femme seulement équipée d'un katana. Ça paraît irréel.  
L'homme dont Michonne m'a parlé, celui que j'appelle mentalement le Chasseur, doit forcément être parmi eux, et les superviser. Je me demande lequel d'entre eux il s'agit.  
Je détaille les personnes présentes – uniquement des hommes. L'absence de femme parmi eux, doublé du fait que c'est paradoxalement une femme qu'ils pourchassent, ajoute à mon angoisse.  
Un noir immense aux cheveux et à la barbe hirsute fait le guet au coin d'une voiture, armé d'un arc à poulie plus grand que Dani. Un hispanique aux cheveux courts le rejoint et lui dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Il balance négligemment sur son épaule une batte métallique, à côté de laquelle la mienne a effectivement l'air d'un jouet.  
Je me demande si l'un d'entre eux est le chef de cette expédition. Peut-être l'archer géant ? Il semble suffisamment terrible pour ça.  
Mais soudain, les regards des deux hommes, et de la plupart des autres, convergent vers le porche de la maison, d'où un type vient de sortir.  
Et je le vois pour la première fois. Lui, le Chasseur.

Moi qui n'ai jamais été le chef de quoi que ce soit, j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce qui faisait que quelqu'un était le chef de quelque chose, le meneur, le supérieur hiérarchique. Il y a quelque chose, chez certaines personnes, qui fait que, même dépourvus du moindre uniforme, d'attribut de pouvoir, de médaille à leur poitrine, de plaque dorée sur la porte de leur bureau, de couronne sur la tête, on devine immédiatement qu'il s'agit d'individus auxquels les autres obéissent.  
C'est peut-être leur charisme, leur façon de se comporter, ou juste d'exister, d'être là. Ou bien l'instinct propre aux gens médiocres et craintifs comme moi, de reconnaître à coup sûr celui devant lequel il va falloir faire profil bas.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, cette chose, l'homme qui vient d'apparaître la possède.  
Il n'est pas forcément plus grand que les autres, ni mieux armé, ni plus menaçant, il ne parle pas plus fort, ne fait pas de grands gestes. Mais le chef de cette mission, c'est lui, je le comprends à la seconde où je le vois.  
Alors que je l'étudie, mi effrayé, mi fasciné, je me rends compte que son apparence n'a rien de spécial, sauf une seule chose, qui elle est unique en son genre : à la place de la main droite, il est équipé d'une sorte de prothèse hallucinante, une armature métallique qui recouvre la moitié de son bras, terminée par une longue lame, comme une baïonnette.

Charly, qui l'a vu en même temps que moi, pousse un petit sifflement admiratif.  
« Jamais vu un aussi gros couteau suisse.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'esprit ? soufflé-je.  
\- Je me demande s'il fait aussi ouvre-boite.  
\- Par pitié Charly ! »  
Dani murmure, d'une voix minuscule, ce que nous sommes de toute évidence en train de penser tous les trois.  
« Il fait peur. »  
Je la serre plus fort contre moi.  
Charly pose une main rassurante sur sa tête.  
« T'inquiète, puce, j'suis là, t'as rien à craindre. » 

Soudain, l'attention du groupe se porte en direction d'un homme qui ressort de la maison. Il tient quelque chose dans sa main, un objet bien trop petit pour que je puisse l'identifier à cette distance.  
Mais lorsqu'il le brandit devant son chef, en le tenant entre le pouce et l'index, je devine immédiatement de quoi il s'agit. La balle. Celle que Michonne s'est extraite de l'épaule toute seule.  
Le visage de l'homme à la baïonnette s'éclaire en la voyant, et un sourire de prédateur étire ses lèvres.  
Cette vision produit sur moi l'effet inverse. Catastrophé, je presse mes mains nerveusement l'une contre l'autre.  
« Bon, me souffle Charly, j'pense qu'on est fixé, là, non ? »  
Je hoche la tête à contrecœur.

Le Chasseur distribue des ordres d'une voix forte. Une moitié des hommes environ remonte rapidement dans l'une des voitures, qui démarre.  
Le véhicule opère un large demi-tour, passant à quelques mètres à peine de nous. Je plaque Dani contre moi et rentre la tête dans les épaules, cherchant à me faire le plus petit possible, terrorisé à l'idée d'être repéré.  
Le bruit de moteur s'éloigne, et lorsque j'ose ouvrir les yeux, je vois que l'autre moitié du groupe est en train de remonter dans la seconde voiture, à l'exception du Chasseur et de deux de ses hommes, qui, eux, se dirige vers l'arrière de la maison. Dans la direction où nous avons poursuivie Michonne.  
La direction qui va peut-être les mener jusqu'à nous.  
Charly m'empoigne par le haut de ma chemise et me remet debout vigoureusement.  
« Moisissons pas ici. »  
Portant ma sœur dans les bras, je le suis alors que nous refaisons le chemin en sens inverse à travers les jardins, aussi discrètement qu'à l'aller.

.

Lorsque je juge que nous nous sommes suffisamment éloignés, je pose Dani par terre, tandis que Charly remise son revolver dans son pantalon. Je peux voir à son visage qu'il est furieux.  
« Putain, quelle merde ! explose-t-il. Est-ce que j'l'avais pas dit ? Est-ce que j't'avais pas prévenu ? Cette fille, elle va nous rapporter des emmerdes ! J'l'avais dis dès l'départ, bordel ! »  
Les mains de ma sœur sont encore crispées sur son petit bouquet de fleurs dépareillées, aux tiges à moitié broyées d'avoir été serrées trop fort.  
Elle semble désemparée, avec ses fleurs dont elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle comprend confusément que l'heure est grave. Elle baisse la tête, alors que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.  
Mon ami se rend soudain compte de son malaise, et sa colère fond d'un coup.  
« Et ben, puce ? » lui demande Charly.  
Il se penche et s'agenouille pour se mettre à sa hauteur.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui t'rend triste ? »  
Dani essaye de parler, mais sa voix est étouffée par les sanglots.  
« Oh la la, viens par là, ma grande, dit le rouquin en la saisissant à la taille et la soulevant dans ses bras.  
\- Mes… fleurs… mes fleurs, parvient-elle à articuler entre ses hoquets.  
\- Quoi, tes fleurs, ma puce ?  
\- Mes fleurs, elles sont pas belles ! éclate-t-elle, au désespoir.  
\- C'est pas vrai, elle sont très jolies tes fleurs, _Beruška_ , assuré-je en lui prenant le bouquet des mains.  
\- Ouais, super mignonnes, renchérit Charly. Jolies comme toi.  
\- Il faut juste les arranger un peu, c'est tout. »  
La petite continue de pleurer, inconsolable.  
Mon ami et moi nous regardons. Évidemment, ça n'a rien à voir avec les fleurs, mais bien avec l'énorme peur qu'elle a eue.  
« T'inquiète pas, puce, on va rentrer à la maison, promet Charly en la berçant doucement. Avec tes belles fleurs pour Madame Hermann, et une super voiture.  
\- Une voiture ? répète-t-elle timidement.  
\- Ouais, une voiture qu'on va aller chercher tout d'suite, tous les trois, et puis après on passera à la baraque prendre les filles et on foutra l'camp vite fait. Et tous ces mecs affreux, on les reverra plus jamais. »  
Charly me questionne du regard, et je hoche la tête.  
« Ouais, reprend mon ami, surtout l'gros moche avec son décapsuleur géant, celui-là, pas question d'le recroiser. »  
J'approuve à nouveau, tout en étant parcouru d'un léger frisson rien qu'au souvenir de cet homme.

« Ce type, c'était vraiment un truc de malade, continue mon ami. Ce machin qu'il avait sur le bras, c'était quoi ? Une prothèse ? Une arme ?  
\- Les deux, visiblement.  
\- Terrible, ce bazar ! On aurait cru voir une espèce de Capitaine Crochet sacrément trash.  
\- À moi, il m'évoque davantage Götz Von Berlichingen. »  
Charly me dévisage avec _cette_ expression. L'expression qui dit très exactement _Jon va encore nous sortir un truc qu'il a lu dans un bouquin que personne connaît_.  
« C'est qui ? Demande Dani, distraite soudain de ses pleurs.  
\- Un Allemand. Un guerrier mercenaire du XVIème siècle. Il a perdu sa main au combat, et l'a remplacée par une main mécanique. On le surnommait Main de fer.  
\- Et il a vraiment existé, ce mec ?  
\- Oui oui. Il a lui-même publié ses propres mémoires. Et Goethe a écrit une pièce de théâtre sur lui. Le personnage est resté fameux à cause d'une de ses tirades, qui est extrêmement grossière. »  
Charly et Dani attendent avidement la suite, évidemment.  
« Un capitaine vient pour le capturer, et Main de fer lui répond : _celui-là, va donc lui dire qu'il peut me lécher le cul !_ »  
Charly éclate de rire, de même que ma petite sœur, surprise et amusée de me voir dire un aussi gros mot.  
« C'est très mal de parler comme ça, lui dis-je immédiatement. Il ne faut pas le répéter. »  
Elle rit à nouveau dans ses mains, malicieusement. Son angoisse est complètement passée maintenant, grâce à la présence rassurante de Charly et à mon anecdote amusante sur Von Berlichingen. Les enfants de cinq ans ont l'art d'oublier leurs chagrins aussi vite qu'ils les découvrent.  
« Ouais, dit Charly, moralité : magnons-nous avant qu'ton Götz Von Machin se pointe chez nous. J'ai pas envie d'savoir si l'actuel est aussi malpoli qu'celui du XVIème siècle. Et surtout, si ce mec-là est censé être aux ordres d'un autre encore plus dangereux, j'ai franchement pas envie d'le croiser un jour. »  
Je hoche la tête gravement, redevenant sérieux.

Mon ami hisse à nouveau Dani sur ses épaules, comme à l'aller.  
« Dis, Charly, demande-t-elle, je peux te faire une coiffure ?  
\- Bonne idée, puce, fais-moi une coiffure. Mais attention, hein : une belle coiffure. C'est que j'suis coquet, moi. »  
Elle a un rire adorable.  
« Mais j'ai pas d'élastique, objecte-t-elle.  
\- T'as qu'à faire des nœuds. Mes cheveux tiennent tout seuls avec des nœuds. »  
La petite le prend au mot et s'exécute.  
Elle passe ses doigts dans son épaisse tignasse emmêlée, tirant sur les mèches pour les lui dresser sur la tête en une espèce de coupe punk. Il faut dire que les capacités d'une enfant de cinq ans à réaliser des coiffures sont plutôt limitées. Malgré le sort fort peu délicat qu'elle fait subir à ses cheveux, Charly reste impassible.  
« En tout cas elle t'a pas menti, la samouraï, me dit-il tout en marchant. Les gars d'Woodbury, c'est pas des rigolos. T'as vu tout c'matos ? Bagnoles, mitraillettes, flingues, une vraie milice ! Ceux-là, ils doivent pas avoir de soucis avec les morts, la fin du monde, ça a l'air plutôt peinard pour eux. »  
Je devine de l'envie dans sa voix. Forcément, autant d'armes, ça doit le faire rêver, lui qui est limité à un seul petit pistolet. J'imagine qu'il aimerait être à leur place.  
« Ta nouvelle copine a clairement choisi le mauvais camp, ajoute-t-il.  
\- Et toi, dans quel camp tu es ? »  
Ses yeux flamboient brièvement. Mon sous-entendu l'a sincèrement offensé.  
« J'ai jamais eu qu'un seul camp, Jon, et c'est l'tien ! »


	7. Tuer les morts

**Chapitre 7 : Tuer les morts, garder les vivants en vie**

 **.**

 **.**

Il ne nous a pas été possible de prendre une sortie d'autoroute, elles étaient toutes fermées, soit gardées par des militaires, soit bouchées par des files de voitures interminables, sur tout le chemin. Nous avons même été forcés de pousser jusqu'à Atlanta. La circulation sur l'autoroute est incroyablement pénible, je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde. Fréquemment, nous avons été pris dans des ralentissements ou des bouchons. Les conducteurs sont très nerveux, et, la fatigue aidant, des carambolages se sont succédés tout au long de la journée, nous avons croisés de nombreux véhicules accidentés, mais pas la moindre ambulance ni véhicule de police.  
Dani s'est endormie un long moment dans les bras de Charly, Madame Hermann a somnolé un peu, son siège baissé vers l'arrière. J'ai continué à conduire. Mon ami m'a tenu compagnie, et a bavardé avec moi tout le long, joyeux et volubile. Il ne semble pas du tout se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation, ce qui semble le plus le marquer aujourd'hui, ce sont nos retrouvailles, qui le remplissent de joie. Plusieurs fois, il a répété que je lui ai manqué. Que je leur ai manqué à tous les trois.  
Au bout d'un moment, il m'a passé ma sœur, toujours endormie. La tenir contre moi fut l'un des moments les plus heureux de toute mon existence. Je croyais ne plus jamais la revoir, et voilà que nous étions réunis. Ma petite sœur. Ma famille.  
Comment ne pas être tenté de remercier la fin du monde ?

Nous avons été forcés de nous arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute bondée et de faire la queue durant plus d'une heure pour de l'essence. Ces voleurs profitent de la situation pour vendre le carburant à des prix exorbitants, plus de dix fois leur valeur. L'essence va ainsi au plus offrant, à celui qui crie le plus fort, joue des coudes le plus violemment, et brandit le plus d'argent liquide – seul moyen de paiement désormais accepté.  
Partout sur l'aire, des véhicules ne peuvent plus repartir, faute de carburant, et leurs passagers errent, anxieux, désespérés, réduits à mendier, à tenter de vendre leurs objets personnels.  
Je me suis rendu compte avec angoisse que je n'avais pas mon portefeuille sur moi. Mais Charly a résolu le problème. Il nous a dit de l'attendre, et est parti, sans le moindre argent pour payer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il revenait avec un plein bidon. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander comment il l'avait obtenu. Mieux vaut ne pas savoir.  
Entre temps, Madame Hermann et moi avons trouvé quelques dollars dans le vide-poches de la voiture, que nous avons troqué contre un peu de nourriture : une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de cookies, que ma sœur a pu manger.

À la fin de cette bizarre et épuisante journée, c'est le dos douloureux, affligé d'une légère migraine, et avec un seul cookie dans le ventre depuis la veille, que j'ai dû me résoudre à m'arrêter au bord de la route, dans un recoin de forêt où les gens ont improvisé une aire de repos. Plusieurs dizaines de voitures sont garées parmi les arbres.  
La nuit est tombée. Nous sommes très proches d'Atlanta, on peut apercevoir la ville de l'autre côté du petit bois, en contrebas, à à peine quelques kilomètres.  
Certaines personnes ont allumé des feux, ceux qui le peuvent mangent, des familles passent le temps comme elles peuvent, des enfants jouent, des petits groupes de gens discutent, plusieurs prient, tout le monde s'inquiète.  
Chacun reste à l'affût de la radio, mais aucune nouvelle ne nous est parvenue depuis longtemps, les chaînes d'information ne font que répéter les mêmes choses en boucle.

Avec Charly et Madame Hermann, nous nous dégourdissons les jambes, tandis que Danica dort dans la voiture.  
Notre vieille amie, qui a toujours été une négociatrice hors du commun, s'est lancée dans un bras de fer commercial avec un redneck têtu qui faisait au moins deux fois son poids. Et elle est parvenue à troquer notre roue de secours contre une couverture et un oreiller pour Dani, des bouteilles d'eau, et une carte routière.  
La plupart des gens se rapprochent, engagent la conversation, font connaissance, faute de mieux, par désœuvrement, par anxiété. Pour se sentir mieux, se prouver qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, que nous sommes tous dans la même galère.  
Mais nul n'a cherché à m'adresser la parole. Comme toujours, je me retrouve mis à l'écart.  
Je me rends compte avec déplaisir que certaines personnes près de nous fument des cigarettes, dont la fumée vient m'agresser. Je déteste le tabac, ça me donne la migraine et la nausée.

Soudain, un vrombissement remplit le ciel, et chacun lève la tête.  
À travers les arbres, des lumières filent dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Des hélicoptères. Ils sont des dizaines. Et se dirigent vers la ville.  
Un murmure parcourt la foule, et les gens se dirigent vers l'orée de la forêt, hâtent le pas, puis courent. Des cris retentissent, là-bas.  
Après un regard de concertation avec mes deux amis, nous suivons le mouvement.  
Au fur et à mesure où je m'avance, je perçois une étrange lueur, une lumière rougeoyante.  
Et lorsque nous débouchons hors du couvert des arbres, alors je la vois.

Atlanta est en flammes.  
Pire qu'en flammes, elle explose, elle s'effondre, elle se tord, elle agonise sous un brasier de feu, si immense qu'il ressemble à l'éruption d'un volcan. C'est un incendie démesuré, montant vers le ciel. Même à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, la chaleur et la lumière des flammes semblent souffler jusqu'à nous.  
Encore plus d'hélicoptères nous survolent, et attaquent à nouveau la cité, comme leurs prédécesseurs. Je ne comprends pas ? Que font-ils ? Pourquoi une telle scène de guerre ? Est-ce qu'ils larguent des bombes, ou bien… ?  
« Du napalm ! » s'écrie quelqu'un.  
Le cri est repris parmi la foule.  
« Ils passent la ville au napalm ! »

Des gens pleurent, certains appellent Dieu à l'aide, et se signent, quelques uns sont furieux, d'autres sont à genoux, anéantis. J'entends des cris de douleur, de désespoir. Certains de ces gens espéraient rejoindre leur famille là-bas, dans cette ville sacrifiée.  
Il n'y aura pas de camp d'Atlanta.  
Cela, tous viennent de le comprendre brutalement.  
Je bénis silencieusement Madame Hermann et sa méfiance instinctive des rassemblements de foules. Nous aurions pu être là-bas, ce jour-là.

Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Il serait plus intelligent de retourner à la voiture et de profiter de la confusion pour reprendre la route, et nous éloigner le plus possible de cette ville, avant que quelque chose de pire encore ne s'abatte sur nous.  
Et pourtant, nous restons là, immobiles, comme hypnotisés.  
Le feu immense a quelque chose de fascinant, de captivant.  
Peut-être parce que cette vision nous confronte brutalement à la réalité.  
Le monde brûle. Et nous sommes là, seuls et nus dans la nuit. Orphelins.  
Est-ce l'Apocalypse annoncée par les Saintes Écritures, ou l'incendie de Babylone ? Rome brûle-t-elle une bonne fois pour toutes ? Une fois notre maison réduite en cendres, serons-nous condamnés à errer dans le froid et l'incertitude ?

À côté de moi, la haute stature de Charly se dresse face à ce désastre. Lui non plus ne quitte pas les flammes des yeux. La lueur puissante de l'immense incendie peint son profil en rouge, créant sur ses traits des ombres mouvantes et inquiétantes. Avec ses cheveux et sa barbe hirsutes, il a soudain l'air d'un démon surgi de la nuit.  
Mais un démon se mettrait à rire, d'un rire méphistophélique, il n'aurait pas les traits si figés, si affligés. 

Quelques pas devant nous, Madame Hermann se tient droite, comme toujours. Sa silhouette menue se découpe comme une ombre chinoise sur le mur orange de la ville en flammes.  
Je devine qu'elle a les bras enserrés autour de sa poitrine.  
On pourrait croire qu'elle a froid, et qu'elle cherche ainsi à se réchauffer, pourtant la nuit, en cette saison, est à peine plus étouffante que le jour.

Madame Hermann se tient souvent ainsi, les bras croisés, ou serrés autour de la poitrine. Une posture paisible, pensive, mais aussi une attitude de repli, de protection vis à vis de son corps fragile.  
C'est aussi, à mon avis, un vieux réflexe, celui de cacher ses mains, dont elle juge l'aspect disgracieux. Ses doigts courts et fins sont quelque peu tordus à certains endroits, perpétuellement repliés, incapable de s'ouvrir à fond. Ces mains de vieille femme, qu'on dirait prématurément déformées par l'arthrose, l'ont en réalité été dès son plus jeune âge, suite à de multiples fractures des doigts.

Notre vieille amie est atteinte depuis sa naissance d'une maladie génétique, l'ostéogenèse imparfaite, plus connue sous le nom de maladie des os de verre. Elle souffre d'une forme légère de cette maladie, suffisamment discrète pour ne pas en être handicapée, mais assez grave pour l'inciter à une prudence constante.  
C'est cette imperfection génétique qui lui rend le blanc des yeux bleuté, et qui la condamne à se mouvoir dans un corps anormalement fragile, dont les os se sont brisés à de nombreuses reprises au cours de sa vie.  
Elle souffre d'une légère boiterie à la jambe gauche, séquelle d'un tibia fracturé mal remis. Et nous seuls, ses proches, savons que les très anciennes cicatrices le long de ses deux avant-bras sont le résultat d'opérations chirurgicales, et qu'elles abritent des broches renforçant ses os.

L'ostéogenèse imparfaite entraine également des problèmes de surdité partielle ou totale chez une fraction des malades, et c'est le cas de Madame Hermann.  
Sans être totalement sourde, elle a une acuité auditive nettement inférieure à la moyenne. Elle a du mal à percevoir les sons trop faibles, ou correspondants à certaines fréquences. C'est un handicap que la majorité des gens ignore totalement, tant elle s'y est admirablement adapté. Elle porte aux deux oreilles des appareils intra-auriculaires très discrets, quasiment invisibles, qui lui permettent d'entendre presque normalement. Elle a seulement un peu de mal à percevoir les sons, les voix notamment, si son interlocuteur ne se trouve pas face à elle, et elle réagit parfois aux bruits avec un léger temps de retard. Également, lorsqu'elle dort ou se lave, elle est amenée à retirer ses appareils auditifs, et il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois, avec ma distraction naturelle, de faire la bourde de l'appeler ou frapper à la porte, sans résultat, et de me retrouver comme un idiot en me rendant compte de mon oubli.  
Mais comme elle le dit elle-même, un avantage de ce handicap, c'est que lorsqu'elle dort, ou pourrait jouer du tambour dans la pièce d'à côté sans pour autant la réveiller.

Nous savons également, sans qu'elle ait jamais eu besoin de le dire, que sa seule autre faiblesse connue, son agoraphobie, découle directement de sa maladie. La foule l'effraie, à juste titre, une foule qui risquerait de la rudoyer, de la bousculer, de la faire tomber, au risque de la briser. Les mouvements de panique collective, et la violence naturelle des êtres humains, sont sa plus grande hantise.  
Cette agoraphobie et cette fragilité osseuse ont suffi à faire d'elle une misanthrope et une solitaire, et aussi une femme d'apparence froide et distante, étrangère aux manifestations physiques d'affection.

Sachant cela, nous la traitons avec un soin particulier. Plus spécialement Charly, qui a pris l'expression _os de verre_ au premier degré, et qui la considère secrètement – pour ne pas la vexer – comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux et fragile, comme un vase de la porcelaine la plus fine.  
Madame Hermann lui reproche souvent vertement sa brusquerie, voire sa brutalité, mais elle comme nous savons qu'il serait totalement incapable de ne serait-ce que la pousser, même sous l'emprise de ses pires crises de rage.  
Et Hermann en est parfaitement consciente, pas une seule fois je ne l'ai vue se troubler face à ses emportements. Malgré le fait que Charly soit un colosse comparé à elle, et la dépasse de plus de trente centimètres, elle ne s'est jamais laissée impressionner par ses colères, qui sont pourtant terrifiantes.

Car Madame Hermann ne craint en réalité aucun affrontement, pour peu qu'il soit verbal et intellectuel.  
À la sentence d'un corps trop fragile, elle a opposé un esprit impossible à briser.  
Je n'ai jamais connu une personne plus intelligente et cultivée qu'elle, dont la mémoire soit plus infaillible, qui raisonne avec davantage de rapidité et d'efficacité, et qui soit capable de calculer de tête de façon si complexe.  
Au delà même de cette intelligence, c'est son éloquence, son sens inné de la répartie, et surtout son charisme, qui font d'elle une femme terriblement forte, qui a le pouvoir de griller ses interlocuteurs sur place.  
Je ne l'ai jamais vu baisser les yeux devant quoi ou qui que ce soit.

Ce soir encore, face à la ville d'Atlanta en proie aux flammes, alors que les gens autour de nous gémissent, pleurent et se désespèrent, Madame Hermann garde son sang froid, et contemple l'enfer calmement.  
Je la vois de dos, et je suis pourtant prêt à parier qu'il n'y a pas la moindre trace de peur dans ses yeux clairs.  
Elle se dresse là, imperturbable, comme un rempart entre nous et la folie, le chaos qui s'en vient.  
Le calme avant la tempête.  
Et alors, la tempête éclate.

Soudain, des cris plus puissants que les autres, et une femme qui se précipite en pleurant, terrorisée. Plusieurs personnes la suivent en courant, à moitié à l'aveuglette dans l'obscurité.  
L'un d'entre eux passe à quelques centimètres de Madame Hermann et manque de la bousculer. Un instant prise de court, frappée d'un sursaut instinctif, d'un mouvement de recul, elle titube, se réceptionne mal sur sa mauvaise jambe, et chute en arrière.  
C'est le bras puissant de Charly qui la rattrape, juste à temps, le rouquin ayant réagi en une fraction de seconde. Passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, il rétablit l'équilibre de la sexagénaire, aussi inébranlable qu'un arbre.  
« Connard, tu peux pas r'garder où tu vas putain ?! » explose-t-il, furieux.  
L'homme, déjà loin, ne s'est même pas retourné.  
« Ça va, vous avez rien ? » s'inquiète Charly, alors que je les rejoints.  
Un hurlement coupe soudain la réponse de mon amie.

D'un seul coup, des cris éclatent de tous côtés, d'abord isolés, puis de partout, dans une réaction en chaine. Des cris de peur.  
En à peine deux secondes, tout le monde autour de nous court dans tous les sens, dans une débandade générale.  
« Ne bougez pas ! » ordonne Madame Hermann. Charly a replacé immédiatement ses bras autour d'elle, à l'affût du moindre choc. Je me place instinctivement devant eux.  
Nous sommes face à ce que notre amie redoute le plus au monde.  
Une panique collective.

Les gens hurlent et se bousculent dans le noir. Les lampes de poche ou de camping roulent au sol, des corps trébuchent et chutent.  
La panique commence à s'emparer de moi aussi, m'enjoignant à fuir. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est à l'origine d'une telle peur.  
J'entends soudain d'autres cris. Des cris de douleur, d'agonie.  
Je me rends compte qu'il y a deux catégories de personnes dans la foule. Ceux qui fuient, et d'autres, qui les attaquent, se jettent sur eux et les mettent au sol.  
J'assiste alors à une scène inimaginable. Une lampe de camping roule par terre et éclaire un spectacle d'épouvante. Une jeune femme hurle et rue, plaquée au sol par un homme qui a ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Et cet homme plonge alors vers le cou de la femme et referme ses mâchoires sur la chair. Elle pousse un cri suraigu, alors que l'agresseur rejette brutalement la tête en arrière, et arrache entre ses dents la gorge, dans une gerbe de sang. La bouche écumante, dégoulinante, l'homme attaque de plus belle, toutes dents dehors, et broie à nouveau les chairs, mordant, déchirant, mastiquant, dans un festin vampirique, animal. Les cris de sa victime se noient dans un borborygme hideux.

Je me sens soudain atrocement mal. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, je ne sens plus rien, j'ai froid. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber et perdre connaissance.  
Tout à coup, un nouveau cri, au loin. Différent de tous les autres. Qui me fait rater un battement de cœur et pousser une exclamation irrépressible.  
« Dani ! »  
Depuis la voiture, ma sœur hurle de peur, hurle mon nom.  
Je me réveille d'un seul coup, et mes jambes se sont mises à courir sans même que je m'en rende compte.  
Là-bas, à travers la vitre arrière de la voiture, dont les lumières intérieures sont allumées, ma petite Dani plaque ses paumes contre le verre, m'appelant désespérément.

J'ai à peine conscience que les deux autres me suivent, Charly ne lâchant pas Madame Hermann d'une semelle, prêt à repousser toute menace qui s'en approcherait.  
Je zigzag entre les fuyards, me fraye un chemin à toute vitesse, miraculeusement, sans que rien ne vienne me stopper, et je finis par me jeter contre la portière, contre la vitre où se trouve ma sœur, hors d'haleine.  
J'ouvre la porte et me précipite vers Danica et la serre contre moi, alors qu'elle fait de même, se jetant dans mes bras, explosant en sanglots terrifiés. Madame Hermann claque sa portière. Charly, qui est entré le dernier, côté conducteur, s'empare de la clé et active la fermeture centralisée des portes.  
« Est-ce que tout l'monde va bien ? » halète-t-il.  
Nous répondons par des assentiments plus ou moins audibles tandis que le chaos fait rage autour de la voiture, et va même en s'amplifiant.  
De toutes parts, des gens courent et crient. Des voitures démarrent et des moteurs rugissent dans une totale confusion.  
Charly fait mine de mettre la clé sur le contact.  
« Non ! l'arrête Madame Hermann.  
\- On va pas rester là à attendre de s'faire bouffer ! rétorque le rouquin.  
\- Nous sommes en sécurité ici ! Participer à la panique est la pire chose à faire ! Reprenez-vous ! »  
C'est probablement la première fois que je vois Madame Hermann crier, et Charly est tout aussi saisi que moi par ce phénomène hors du commun.  
« Faites ce que je vous dis, et tout ira bien. »  
Sa voix est si impérieuse, son expression si ferme et autoritaire, qu'il ne nous vient même pas à l'idée de douter d'elle.  
Madame Hermann sait tout. Elle sait exactement ce qu'il faut faire.  
Et, ce jour-là, Madame Hermann, par son calme et son sang-froid, nous sauve à tous quatre la vie.

Dehors, c'est un massacre.  
Partout, le sol est jonché de victimes, en train d'être dévorées vivantes, ou déjà mortes.  
Aux hurlements de terreur, de souffrance et d'agonie, s'ajoutent des bruits hideux, des bruits qui vont s'imprimer dans mon cerveau à jamais. Des bruits de mastication, de déglutition. Chairs arrachées et os brisés.  
Les gens encore en vie se jettent contre les voitures, sur lesquelles ils tambourinent en hurlant des appels à l'aide déchirants, dont la plupart reste sans effet.  
Dans la panique, les véhicules qui ont réussi à démarrer s'emboutissent les uns les autres, s'embourbent dans la terre humide. Pire encore, les conducteurs fous de peur percutent indifféremment les piétons, agresseurs et fuyards, sans distinction. Les voitures se rentrent dedans, se bloquent et s'immobilisent. Les passagers en jaillissent sans réfléchir, stupidement, trop terrorisés pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et se jettent droit dans les bras des monstres, qui les mettent en pièces.  
Quant à nous, nous restons immobiles, absolument immobiles. Spectateurs impuissants de cette folie, figés d'horreur. Préservés.

Madame Hermann fixe la scène silencieusement, parfaitement immobile, ses bras croisés autour de sa poitrine, plus fort que d'habitude. Charly est hébété, tourne la tête de tous côtés, d'un spectacle macabre à l'autre.  
« Putain… Putain… Putain… »  
C'est tout ce qu'il parvient à prononcer. Ce mot horrifié, stupéfait, incrédule, qu'il répète comme un disque rayé.  
« Putain… »  
Ma petite sœur sanglote et s'agrippe à moi, poussant un hurlement de frayeur et sursautant à chaque fois qu'une silhouette s'approche de la voiture.  
Et moi, moi je tremble de tous mes membres, en état de choc, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que serrer Dani dans mes bras. Je pleure moi aussi, à peine conscient des larmes qui dévalent mes joues.

Une voiture percute soudain la nôtre dans sa fuite, et Madame Hermann manque d'être projetée contre le tableau de bord. L'autre véhicule persiste, son moteur vrombit, tandis qu'il pousse notre voiture. Je vois le conducteur hurler des paroles incompréhensibles par delà nos deux vitres, m'insultant sans aucun doute, tout en s'acharnant sur son volant et son accélérateur. Au prix d'un gémissement atroce de métal, il parvient à s'extraire, défonçant son pare-choc et rayant notre propre carrosserie sur presque toute sa longueur.  
L'homme, qui était seul dans sa voiture, appuie sur l'accélérateur autant qu'il peut, et, après avoir embouti plusieurs autres véhicules dans sa course folle, va percuter violemment un arbre, où il s'arrête enfin. Le conducteur est passé à travers le pare-brise et ne bouge plus.

Madame Hermann s'est précipitée sur sa ceinture de sécurité, qu'elle a bouclée, de crainte d'autres chocs.  
Charly a cessé de marmonner, et s'est retourné vers moi, pour découvrir dans quel état nous étions, moi et ma sœur.  
« Oh merde, Jon ! »  
Sans hésiter, il se lève du siège conducteur et passe sur la banquette arrière où nous nous trouvons.  
D'autorité, il nous attire moi et Dani entre ses larges bras.  
« Regardez pas. »  
Il me force à enfouir mon visage contre lui.  
« Regarde pas ça. T'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. »  
Je ne sais pas s'il s'adresse à moi où à Danica, mais je me laisse aller avec soulagement, comme le ferait un enfant.  
Pour la première fois, je me sens en sécurité. Charly est là. Il nous protège. Comme il l'a toujours fait.  
Car il est invulnérable.  
« Ils peuvent pas entrer dans la bagnole, on craint rien. Ça va aller, répète-t-il. Vous inquiétez pas. J'suis là, tout ira bien. »  
Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces, serrant ma sœur, me blottissant contre mon ami.  
C'est un cauchemar. Forcément un cauchemar.  
Sous l'effet de la peur, une migraine aussi soudaine que violente a enflé sous mon crâne, au point que mes oreilles bourdonnent.  
Je tente de me calmer, de respirer profondément, de faire refluer la douleur.

Les derniers cris, les derniers rugissements de moteur s'estompent progressivement, au bout de quelques minutes qui nous paraissent des heures.  
Je relève la tête timidement, pour me rendre compte que le paysage est désormais calme et silencieux.  
Je lâche prudemment Dani, et m'écarte de Charly, embarrassé, honteux d'avoir fondu en larmes, d'avoir été submergé par la peur.  
« Pardon, soufflé-je piteusement.  
\- Pas d'souci, c'est rien, réplique-t-il en me frottant gentiment le dos.  
\- Vous allez bien, Jon ? demande Madame Hermann qui s'est retournée, tout en se défaisant de sa ceinture de sécurité.  
\- Oui, je crois… ça va. J'ai mal à la tête. Mais ça va.  
\- Dani ? »  
Je me penche vers ma sœur.  
« _Beruška_ , ça va ? »  
Elle me fait un petit oui de la tête.  
« J'ai eu très peur, murmure-t-elle.  
\- C'est normal, puce, on a tous eu peur, lui dit Charly.  
\- Même toi ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
\- Un petit peu, au début », admet le rouquin.  
C'est seulement alors que je réalise.  
Nous sommes passé très près de mourir. Mais nous sommes vivants. Tous les quatre. Et aucun de nous n'est blessé.

Tout à coup, quelque chose heurte la vitre derrière moi, et Dani pousse un cri perçant. L'une de ces créatures s'est jeté contre la voiture, et tente d'entrer en cognant et grattant le verre.  
Instinctivement, nous nous reculons, pour nous éloigner des portières.  
D'autres monstres s'approchent et imitent le premier. Mais ils sont incapables de briser la vitre à mains nues, leurs gestes sont mous, vagues, comme des somnambules. Pourtant, ils persistent, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'échec de leurs tentatives.  
Comme s'ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête.  
« Ils veulent nous bouffer, soufflé-je.  
\- Ah ! crache Charly. Qu'ils essayent ! Hey les connards, allez vous faire enculer, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'vous nous aurez ! »  
Il tend un doigt d'honneur insolent à quelques centimètres de l'une des choses plaquées contre la fenêtre.  
« Tiens, Tu l'vois, c'ui là ? Va bien te faire foutre, bâtard !  
\- Calmez-vous Charly, intervient Madame Hermann, je pense que le bruit les excite. »  
Le rouquin obtempère, et observe la créature qui lui fait face.  
« C'est quoi ces machins ? Des espèces de camés ? C'est dingue, jamais vu un truc pareil. »

Madame Hermann s'avance jusqu'à sa propre portière, où un autre monstre se presse tout contre la fenêtre.  
Elle pose lentement ses deux paumes à plat contre la vitre. Deux mains poisseuses de sang viennent frapper de l'autre côté du verre, quasiment contre les siennes. Les ongles crissent et raclent furieusement la fenêtre, la créature y frappe son crâne violemment, mâchoires claquantes, cherchant à mordre, cherchant à traverser, cherchant à saisir le visage de Madame Hermann, à quelques centimètres à peine de distance.  
Mon amie ne bouge pas, ne frémit même pas. Immobile et fascinée, c'est avec un calme absolu qu'elle dévisage le monstre, qu'elle l'observe, l'analyse.  
Toute peur étouffée, mise de côté, Madame Hermann arbore une expression d'intense concentration.  
La créature continue à se jeter désespérément contre la vitre, dans une rage meurtrière et inhumaine. Son visage est encore barbouillé de sang, celui de ses précédentes victimes. Ses yeux vides ne reflètent pas la moindre émotion. On croirait voir l'un de ces poissons aveugles qui vivent dans les abysses de l'océan, organismes cauchemardesques aux mâchoires démesurées, être primitifs et incompréhensibles.  
Car c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, comprends-je alors, quelque chose qui, bien qu'ayant forme humaine, nous est en réalité totalement étranger, et n'appartient pas à notre monde.  
Une seule vitre, avec d'un côté, mon amie, calme et vivante, scaphandrière sans peur, exploratrice spontanée du monde de l'ombre qui vient sans crier gare de se ruer sur nous. Et de l'autre, l'impensable, et pourtant bien réel.  
« Il est mort, dit-elle. Alors c'était vrai. Ils sont tous morts. »  
Une invasion des ténèbres.  
Notre voiture est un minuscule et fragile sous-marin, et nous venons de plonger dans les abysses noires et glaciales de l'océan.  
« Ben merde, on s'croirait à l'aquarium, lâche Charly. Avec des poissons salement moches, par contre. »  
Personne ne commente son trait d'humour.

Au milieu du concert de gémissements, de coups et de crissements d'ongles des morts, un bruit se fait alors entendre. Celui d'une voiture qui démarre.  
À quelques dizaines de mètres, une Laguna grise manœuvre lentement.  
Quelqu'un d'autre a eu la même idée que nous, a eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas paniquer, ne pas bouger et attendre.  
Le conducteur – qui s'avère être une conductrice – nous a vu, et elle vient se ranger parallèlement à nous. Autour de la Laguna également, plusieurs morts sont agglutinés, comme des charognards harcelant un gros animal.  
Je me glisse jusqu'au siège conducteur, pour me rapprocher.

Derrière son volant, une petite femme noire corpulente au crâne rasé m'adresse un geste de la main. Juste à côté d'elle se trouve un garçonnet à la figure barbouillée de larmes et de morve, et sur la banquette arrière, un grand adolescent et un homme moustachu, tous deux visiblement en état de choc.  
Cette femme a le regard fort et résolu de ceux qui n'ont pas le droit de flancher. Ceux sur qui l'on compte, et qui n'ont personne sur qui compter.  
Je parcours des yeux le périmètre. Il n'y a plus rien de vivant hormis nous.  
Cette mère et nous, sommes les seuls à avoir réagi intelligemment. Les seuls à avoir sauvé notre famille. Les seuls parmi une foule de plusieurs centaines de personnes.  
Autour de nous, il n'y a plus qu'un cimetière.

Ni moi ni la conductrice inconnue ne pouvons nous permettre de baisser nos vitres pour communiquer, mais, par gestes, avec son visage expressif, je devine qu'elle me demande si je vais bien. Je hoche la tête et lui retourne la question, à laquelle elle répond par l'affirmative.  
Toujours par signes, elle me fait comprendre qu'elle va passer en premier avec son véhicule, et m'invite à la suivre ensuite.  
« Sacré bonne femme », fait remarquer Charly, admiratif.  
La noire tend une carte et me pointe du doigt la ville de Sandy Springs, puis elle. Je devine que c'est une question.  
À regret, je réponds non de la tête. Non, je ne la suivrai pas à Sandy Springs. Je suis Madame Hermann, qui dit qu'il faut éviter à tout prix les villes.  
La femme hoche la tête sans plus d'émotion.  
Puis elle hausse la voix, détachant chaque syllabe. J'en devine la majeure partie.  
 _Bonne chance._  
Je lui fais le même geste.  
 _Vous aussi._  
La femme fait un signe de croix et joint les mains, probablement pour dire qu'elle va prier pour moi, ou prier en général, ou bien pour m'encourager à le faire.  
Puis elle remet le contact, et manœuvre tranquillement son véhicule.

Alors que la Laguna s'éloigne, les morts-vivants nous quittent pour aller vers elle.  
« Ils la suivent tous, s'étonne Charly.  
\- Le mouvement. C'est ça qui les attire, affirme Hermann.  
\- Mais elle va se faire coincer, m'inquiété-je.  
\- Pas en roulant très doucement comme elle fait. »  
En effet, la voiture se fraye un chemin à travers la petite foule. Une fois sur l'asphalte, la conductrice accélère progressivement, et laisse petit à petit la meute derrière elle.  
La Laguna grise de cette famille inconnue, menée par une mère inébranlable, disparaît à l'horizon, avec la promesse pour moi de ne jamais plus les revoir. J'espère de tout mon cœur que ça va aller pour eux.  
« Bon, ben, on n'a plus qu'à faire pareil, avant que les autres abrutis reviennent se coller à nous comme des mouches à merde », déclare Charly.  
J'interroge du regard Madame Hermann, qui me donne son assentiment d'un signe de tête.

À peine ai-je tourné le clef dans le contact et mis en marche le moteur, que les morts les plus proches tournent tous la tête, et reviennent immédiatement vers nous, s'agglutinant à nouveau contre la carrosserie, griffant inutilement les vitres.  
« Sont pas du genre sportifs, mais quand ils voient un truc, ils ne lâchent plus, constate mon ami.  
\- Ils ne courent pas, ne font que marcher lentement, et n'ont pas énormément de force, analyse Madame Hermann. Pas assez en tout cas pour briser une vitre de voiture.  
\- Pis surtout ils sont cons comme des chaises », renchérit le rouquin.  
J'appuie doucement sur l'accélérateur.  
Les morts ne s'écartent pas d'eux-mêmes, c'est la voiture qui les pousse. L'un d'entre eux s'acharne tant à vouloir nous atteindre que le rétroviseur côté conducteur le déséquilibre et le fait tomber. La roue lui passe ensuite sur le corps, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour se protéger.  
Je grimace et ferme les yeux, frissonnant à la sensation de la voiture lui roulant dessus, comme s'il s'agissait d'un dos d'âne.  
« Ouais, vraiment très cons », commente Charly.  
Son petit moment de désarroi et de panique à la vue des morts s'est maintenant totalement estompé. Il a retrouvé sa décontraction habituelle, et ne semble pas avoir le moins du monde peur des créatures. Il semble même se moquer légèrement d'elles.

J'envie leur réaction, à lui et Madame Hermann. On dirait que rien ne les effraie.  
Mais moi, je ne suis ni un héros comme lui, ni un esprit surdoué comme elle.  
Moi, je suis terrorisé.  
Je sens mes bras trembler tandis que mes mains agrippent le volant, et j'ai l'estomac complètement retourné. Je ressens d'ailleurs l'urgence de m'éloigner au plus vite d'ici, d'abord pour ne plus voir ces horribles choses, mais aussi pour pouvoir sortir de la voiture et vomir ma peur sur le bas-côté.

Nous finissons enfin par nous arracher à la horde de morts-vivants, à mon immense soulagement. Je résiste à peine à l'envie pressante d'écraser l'accélérateur et de rouler pied au plancher pour m'enfuir de ce lieu le plus vite possible.  
Durant quelques minutes, tout est silencieux dans la voiture.  
Madame Hermann est perdue dans ses pensées, Danica est encore tétanisée, Charly la serre dans ses bras et lui passe les doigts dans les cheveux, et moi je lutte contre les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, conséquence de mes nerfs qui commencent à se relâcher.

Évidemment, c'est Charly qui finit par poser une question, _la_ question, celle qui est au final la plus importante, la seule chose vraiment cruciale à comprendre si nous voulons vivre.  
« Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour tuer un putain d'mort ? »

.

.

Danica a délaissé son petit bouquet de fleurs dépareillées, qu'elle a fourré dans une de ses poches, pour consacrer ses deux mains à la nouvelle coiffure de Charly. Elle s'applique à lui dresser les cheveux sur la tête, à tournicoter des mèches sur elles-mêmes avant de les nouer ensemble, comme elle l'aurait fait de deux bouts de ficelle. La tignasse du rouquin est dans un tel état de saleté que les nœuds tiennent sans effort. Dani tente ensuite de confectionner des tresses, comme je lui ai appris récemment, mais ses gestes sont encore malaisés, et les nattes que Charly arbore désormais parmi les nœuds sont copieusement biscornues.  
Si la situation n'était pas si dramatique, je pourrais sourire à la vue de la tête dont mon meilleur ami est en train d'hériter. Lui, bien évidemment, n'émet aucune protestation, et n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point les prouesses capillaires de ma sœur lui donnent un air ridicule.

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'occuper Danica, tandis que nous traversons le quartier résidentiel à la recherche d'une voiture.  
Mais, comme souvent dans ces zones, il n'y en a plus aucune.

Les centres-villes se sont rapidement transformés en enfers, mais les banlieues, comme celle-ci, ont pu se vider de leur population avant que la mort ne frappe, chacun emportant des bagages plus ou moins utiles, bourrant la voiture familiale, fuyant les lieux, pour aller de toute évidence mourir plus loin, probablement dans l'un ou l'autre des nombreux camps de réfugiés, qui furent tous contaminés en très peu de temps, submergés, anéantis.

Tout bon Américain qui se respecte foncera toujours vers sa sacro-sainte automobile en cas de danger. Et vers son armurerie personnelle.

Plus d'une arme à feu par personne. Un des ratios voitures/habitants les plus hauts au monde .  
Ce qui a expliqué les centaines de kilomètres de bouchons immobilisant le pays moins de 24 heures après le début de l'épidémie, et les innombrables cas de fusillades. Une pénurie de carburant quasi immédiate, et des milliers de victimes collatérales.

L'Amérique espérait que son culte des voitures, des armes et des militaires l'aiderait à survivre à cette crise majeure. Ce fut l'inverse. L'armée a perdu le contrôle à une vitesse proprement hallucinante. Le doigt sur la gâchette était trop nerveux, trop pressé de tirer. Des armes automatiques, dans les mains de tireurs automatiques. Ils ont fait feu sur tout ce qui bougeait, criblant vainement de balles des innocents et des morts-vivants invulnérables. Le temps qu'on comprenne qu'il fallait viser la tête, il était trop tard, la nation était atteinte en plein cœur. La peur de la mort a fait de nous des meurtriers.

Je suis prêt à parier que des pays moins _civilisés_ que nous s'en sont mieux sorti.

Les rares véhicules que nous croisons ne sont que d'inutiles carcasses de métal, sans une goutte d'essence. Il nous faut pousser plus loin, nous avancer vers l'intérieur de la ville.  
Jusqu'ici, nous n'avons pas croisé de rôdeurs.  
Mais Charly et moi savons que ça ne va pas durer. Les villes sont comme d'immenses carcasses pourrissant à l'air libre, dans lesquelles la vermine pullule.

Mon ami ne tarde pas à enlever ma petite sœur de ses épaules, et à me la passer.  
Il va avoir besoin d'être libre de ses mouvements. 

Il sort de ses poches son arme de prédilection juste après son revolver : des gants en cuir sombre, et une paire de poings américains, qu'il enfile soigneusement.  
Encore plus dangereux que des poings américains ordinaires, les siens son équipés de lames à cran d'arrêt, dissimulées dans l'armature d'acier. Je ne veux même pas savoir où il a pu trouver de telles horreurs, ni quelle sorte de sociopathe dérangé peut produire et commercialiser des « armes » pareilles.  
Je grimace involontairement. Je déteste le voir se battre avec ça.

Charly est l'unique personne que j'ai jamais vu faire face aux rôdeurs directement au corps à corps. Pour venir à bout d'un mort-vivant de cette façon, il faut développer une force et un degré de sauvagerie qui me glace le sang à chaque fois que je vois mon ami la mettre en œuvre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu hésiter une seule seconde, à partir du moment où nous avons compris qu'il fallait détruire le cerveau de ces créatures pour les arrêter définitivement. Il les empoigne une par une et leur frappe le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il se fende, où leur brise le visage au point de leur enfoncer leurs propres os dans la cervelle. À vrai dire, il utilise rarement les dagues, préférant user de ses poings. J'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois mon ami parvenir à achever son adversaire en un seul coup, tant Charly est doué pour la violence.

En être témoin m'épouvante, car il semble tuer avec un tel naturel, qu'il est difficile de croire que ce talent lui est seulement venu spontanément avec l'arrivée de la fin du monde. Mais j'ai trop peur de lui poser la question. Un jour, il a admis, presque distraitement, que c'était à force de se bagarrer et de donner des coups de poings avec ses bagues imposantes, en constatant les dégâts que ça faisait, qu'il a eu l'idée de se munir d'un poing américain.  
Parfois, je me demande si, malgré toutes ces années d'amitié, je connais réellement Charly. Ce qui me fait le plus peur, je crois, plus que de voir qu'il est capable de tels actes, c'est de voir qu'il y prend un plaisir certain.  
Comme si tuer était un sport, ou un jeu. Il tue avec une spontanéité, une candeur d'enfant, qui me glacent jusqu'aux os. 

Un jour, alors que je demandais à Madame Hermann pourquoi le comportement brutal de Charly ne la rebutait pas, elle a eu cette réponse :  
« Si je devais choisir quelqu'un pour me rassurer, alors je choisirais comme ami la personne la plus effrayante possible. »  
Je me suis tout d'abord demandé pourquoi la si logique Hermann soutenait une thèse aussi antinomique. Puis j'ai compris à force de voir Charly se déchainer, se transformer ponctuellement en bête sauvage, pour notre survie à tous.  
Les rôdeurs me font moins peur, depuis que j'ai découvert que mon meilleur ami était bien plus terrible qu'eux.

Alors que nous longeons une avenue qui descend en pente douce vers ce qui semble être un carrefour formé de rues commerçantes, les premières silhouettes titubantes apparaissent, et se dirigent vers nous.  
La peur prend immédiatement naissance dans ma cage thoracique, et se propage le long de mon épine dorsale.  
Contrairement à ce que Madame Hermann et Charly avaient prédit au début, je ne me suis jamais habitué à la vue des morts-vivants. Ils me font toujours aussi peur.  
Danica enfouit son visage dans mon cou, avec un petit gémissement anxieux.  
« N'aie pas peur _Beruška_ , Charly va s'en occuper », chuchoté-je avec foi.  
Comme s'il m'avait entendu, le rouquin roule les muscles de ses épaules, et fait craquer ses jointures et son cou, comme pour l'échauffement.  
Puis il marche à pas rapide vers le premier rôdeur, et la tuerie commence.

Les poings de Charly volent, lestes comme des oiseaux, et frappent, puissants comme des marteaux.  
Un rôdeur tombe, puis un autre. Il éclate la boite crânienne d'un troisième contre le bitume.  
Les morts sont peu nombreux, à peine une dizaines pour le moment, espacés. Il les combat par un ou par deux, sans peine, sans peur. Presque joyeusement.

Il réussit l'exploit d'empoigner deux rôdeurs à la fois par les cheveux, et de leur fracasser le crâne simultanément, l'un contre l'autre.  
Il pousse une sorte de jappement de joie, fier de sa performance.

On dirait que rien ne lui fait jamais peur. Je ne l'ai pas vu vaciller une seule fois face à un rôdeur. Au contraire, souvent il rit, il se moque d'eux. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de quoi rire.  
Par delà la peur qu'ils m'évoquent, ces pauvres morts m'inspirent une immense tristesse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à les voir comme des êtres humains, des êtres à qui il est arrivé quelque chose d'effroyable, et dont la souffrance a dû être inimaginable. Quand je les vois gémir et se promener à l'aveuglette de leur pas trébuchant, j'ai pitié d'eux, et je prie sincèrement pour que leur âme soit totalement morte, et pas, d'une façon ou d'une autre, prisonnière de leur corps ressuscité d'aussi atroce manière.  
Et surtout, pensé-je une fois de plus, alors que je vois mon ami briser des os, broyer des crânes, j'espère qu'ils ne ressentent rien. Qu'ils n'ont pas mal.  
Par pitié, faites qu'ils n'aient pas mal.

Charly ouvre la route, trace un sillon sanglant semé de cadavres, et je le suis, quelques pas derrière, ombre timide et silencieuse, serrant nerveusement dans ma main ma batte de baseball inutile, portant dans mes bras une Danica figée, cachant son visage. Contre ma poitrine je sens son cœur qui bat à toute vitesse, même à travers les couches de vêtements. Elle a remonté spontanément le col de son pull sur son visage pour y disparaître, et plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles. Ne pas voir, ne pas entendre. C'est ce qu'elle fait toujours. Je l'envie un peu de pouvoir fuir la réalité. Parfois j'aimerais bien avoir cinq ans moi aussi.

Nous tournons dans une rue, et un peu plus loin, plusieurs voitures sont abandonnées au milieu de la chaussée. Mon ami prend de l'avance et sautille d'un véhicule à l'autre.

« Ici ! » m'appelle-t-il.  
Je le rejoins, pour découvrir un Chevrolet rouge tape-à-l'œil. Charly pointe du doigt les clefs sur le contact. Je hoche la tête.  
Ses poings américains, tout comme ses gants, sont désormais poisseux, dégoulinants de sang, de fluides, collés de lambeaux de peau, de cheveux arrachés emmêlés entre ses doigts.  
Il les retire et les frotte sur les vêtements du dernier cadavre, avant de les remettre dans les poches de son pantalon de treillis, sans se soucier de leur état de saleté. Il essuie ensuite le bout de ses doigts sales sur ses cuisses.  
Charly prend ensuite ma sœur et la pose sur la banquette arrière, accompagnée de quelques phrases rassurantes.  
Entre temps, je me suis glissé derrière le volant. La voiture démarre, après quelques tentatives, mais la jauge d'essence m'offre une mauvaise nouvelle.

« On est déjà sur la réserve.  
\- Tant pis, on fera avec », répond le rouquin en montant à côté de moi.  
Lorsque j'appuie sur l'accélérateur et que la Chevrolet prend de la vitesse, nous éloignant du centre-ville, le nœud de peur qui me contracte l'estomac se relâche un peu.  
Danica se faufile entre les siège et s'installe sur les genoux de Charly, se blottissant contre lui sans un mot.  
« T'es un vrai pot d'colle, aujourd'hui, la puce », plaisante-t-il en passant un bras autour d'elle.  
Elle a à nouveau son petit bouquet de fleurs à la main.

.

.

Alors que nous revenons en direction de notre maison, j'aperçois soudain un cadavre en plein milieu de la route, et je ralentis.  
Voir des corps est devenu si courant que je ne devrais normalement même pas y faire attention, mais la vue de celui-ci m'a coupé le souffle, l'espace d'un bref instant, j'ai cru que…  
Alors que je ralentis à sa hauteur, la bulle de panique éclate et disparait. Non, je me suis trompé, ce n'est pas ce que je croyais.  
« La vache ! s'exclame Charly, qui a de toute évidence eu le même réflexe que moi. Putain, j'en reviens pas, c'est quasiment… »  
Je dévisage la personne gisant sur le bitume. Une coïncidence pareille, c'est presque incroyable.  
Mon ami fourrage parmi ses cheveux, et passe la main dans sa barbe, pensif, avant de m'adresser un grand sourire.

« Hey… Ta nouvelle copine, son sabre, elle y tient beaucoup ? »  
Je sais exactement à quoi il pense, et seul Charly pouvait avoir une idée aussi tordue.  
« Elle n'acceptera jamais de s'en séparer ! m'exclamé-je.  
\- À elle de voir, rétorque mon ami avec un haussement d'épaules. Si elle y tient plus qu'à sa vie, c'est son problème. »

.

.

Nos maigres affaires sont déjà dans la Chevrolet, où m'attendent mes amis.  
Je porte le sac de Michonne sur les épaules, et l'aide à marcher, son bras valide passé par dessus mon épaule. Sa blessure à la cuisse n'est pas suffisamment guérie pour lui permettre de porter son poids dessus normalement, et je veux lui éviter autant que possible d'avoir mal.  
J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour donner l'impression d'être un homme costaud, solide, sur lequel on peut s'appuyer sans souci. Je me demande si elle est dupe de ma pathétique tentative de virilité. Ça m'étonnerait fort. Mais elle a la gentillesse de ne pas refuser mon aide, ce qui me touche.

La descente de l'escalier est un petit parcours du combattant, puis nous traversons le couloir et descendons les quelques marches du perron.  
 _In extremis_ , je retiens le geste de me retourner pour regarder une dernière fois la maison. Je me sens triste de devoir la quitter si vite, elle et sa merveilleuse bibliothèque, sa cuisine lumineuse, son fauteuil confortable où ma sœur et moi aimions nous réfugier pour lire des histoires. Je regrette de n'avoir pas eu le temps d'emporter quelques livres.

Mais alors, je me sermonne mentalement pour mon immaturité. Comment puis-je avoir en tête ce genre de considération, digne d'un caprice d'enfant gâté, alors même que je sens le poids – au sens propre comme au sens figuré – de Michonne sur mes épaules ? La vie de cette femme est bien plus importante que mon petit confort personnel !

Lorsque nous débouchons dans la rue, Charly nous escorte, scrutant la route des deux côtés, son revolver en main. Je constate que Madame Hermann a laissé à Michonne le siège passager, pourtant sa place habituelle. Je devine qu'il s'agit-là d'un geste de courtoisie de sa part, pour permettre ainsi à la blessée d'étendre sa jambe plus aisément, et peut-être bien aussi pour lui éviter une trop grande proximité avec Charly, dont l'inimitié – réciproque – n'est plus à prouver.  
Ce dernier prend place après moi dans la voiture, à côté de ma sœur, laquelle pousse un cri outré :  
« Les fleurs !  
\- Oups, désolé, fait le rouquin en retirant le bouquet accidenté de sous ses fesses.  
\- Oh non, elles sont toutes mortes !  
\- Mais non, mais non, elles sont juste un peu aplaties, c'est rien. »  
Charly essaie tant bien que mal de redresser les tiges, mais il faut bien avouer qu'après tout ce qu'il a subi, le pauvre bouquet de fleurs inspire plus la pitié qu'autre chose.  
Dépitée, ma petite sœur l'offre quand même à Madame Hermann.  
« C'était pour te faire plaisir, mais il est tout pas beau maintenant, déplore-t-elle.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas terrible, admet notre amie, mais ça me fait quand même plaisir. »  
Danica jette ses bras autour d'elle, dans un câlin spontané. La veille dame la laisse faire, raide mais bienveillante, avec un sourire tranquille.  
Ce petit moment de légèreté nous permet de partir le cœur moins lourd.

.

. 

Tandis que je roule au hasard, Michonne regarde le paysage sans décrocher un mot. Sur la banquette arrière, Charly et Madame Hermann sont tout aussi silencieux. Dani se trouve sagement entre eux, ses petites jambes se balançant, tapotant doucement la banquette. Charly a pris soin de boucler sa ceinture de sécurité, chose qu'il ne fait pourtant absolument jamais pour lui-même.  
Madame Hermann dévisage le grand rouquin, plus particulièrement sa chevelure, désormais dressée sur son crâne en un incroyable canevas saugrenu de nœuds et de tresses irrégulières, tenant seuls grâce à la saleté. Il a l'air d'un punk qui se serait pris la tête dans une essoreuse à salade.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos cheveux ?  
\- Je suis passé chez la coiffeuse.  
\- La coiffeuse c'était moi ! déclare Dani triomphalement.  
\- Je vois, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Vous comptez défaire ça comment ? Avec une cisaille ? »  
Le rouquin hausse les épaules.  
« On verra bien. »

Michonne finit par se tourner vers moi.

« C'est quoi, cette odeur ? »  
J'espérais qu'elle ne la remarquerait pas, mais elle est en définitive bien plus forte que ce que j'espérais.  
« Et bien, c'est… heu… le coffre. »  
Charly ricane devant mon embarras.  
« Jon… qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le coffre ? me demande Michonne avec un regard appuyé, suspicieux.  
\- C'est une idée de Charly », me défends-je.  
Le concerné éclate de rire, et Madame Hermann se tourne vers lui.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé ?  
\- Vas-y, Jon, explique-leur », me lance mon ami, ravi de son petit effet.  
Je cherche mes mots, hésitant, mais soudain, c'est ma petite sœur qui prend la parole, annonçant de son ton le plus innocent :  
« C'est une madame qui est morte qu'il y a dans le coffre. »


	8. Les abeilles font du miel

**Chapitre 8 : les abeilles font du miel dans le crâne du lion**

.

.

J'ouvre les yeux, et c'est un réveil pénible. Il fait sombre, j'ai très mal à la tête. J'ai une légère nausée. Je suis apparemment dans un lit, et, lorsque je me tourne, je découvre Madame Hermann assise près de moi.  
Je me demande d'abord ce qu'elle fait là. Puis je me souviens. Mes pensées se réorganisent. Cinq semaines depuis ma sortie imprévue de l'hôpital, depuis le début de la fin du monde. Cinq semaines d'errance, de doute, de fatigue. Cinq semaines réuni avec ma famille, belles et terribles semaines. La mort et les cadavres, l'arrêt de mes médicaments, les migraines à nouveau, Danica qui fait des cauchemars, Charly qui défonce des crânes, notre survie qui s'organise.  
Aujourd'hui encore, une migraine, mais également une ferme vide, providentielle.  
On dirait qu'il fait nuit. Je me redresse péniblement, mes oreilles bourdonnent comme s'il y avait un essaim d'insectes dans la chambre.  
« Bonjour, Jon. Vous vous sentez un peu mieux ?  
\- J'ai dormi… longtemps ?  
\- Quelques heures. Ça fait toujours aussi mal ?  
\- Un peu moins. »  
Elle verse un verre d'eau, qu'elle me tend. Je me redresse prudemment.  
« Vous êtes restée ici tout ce temps ?  
\- Je lisais, déclare-t-elle en guise d'explication.  
\- Où sont les autres ?  
\- En bas. Dani prend un bain. »  
En tendant l'oreille, j'entends des cris et des rires étouffés, ceux de ma sœur et de Charly.  
Je me lève prudemment.  
« Vous ne préférez pas rester allongé ? me questionne mon amie.  
\- Ça va. Je préfère être avec vous. »

Descendre l'escalier est une épreuve en soi, je le fais prudemment, la main sur la rampe. J'ai mal à l'estomac. La migraine m'a probablement fait vomir plusieurs fois depuis son éclosion, je ne me rappelle plus très clairement, mes souvenirs sont flous.  
J'entre dans un salon en désordre, éclairé à la bougie. Il y règne une atmosphère surchauffée, et presque étouffante d'humidité, une véritable étuve. Un fourneau à bois est allumé, et tourne à pleine puissance. Sur ce dernier, plusieurs grosses gamelles remplies d'eau bouillantes exhalent de la vapeur.  
Au milieu de la pièce, se trouve une sorte de grande bassine, pleine d'eau, que je devine très chaude. Là-dedans, ma petite sœur, nue comme un ver, les cheveux mouillés collés au corps, s'ébat joyeusement, en compagnie d'un Charly agenouillé à côté de la baignoire improvisée, habillé mais à moitié trempé.  
Ils s'éclaboussent en rigolant, et ont projeté de l'eau partout sur le plancher.  
Difficile de dire lequel des deux s'amuse le plus, ni lequel des deux est censé avoir cinq ans.

Mais mon arrivée dans la pièce met fin spontanément aux réjouissances. J'ai un pincement au cœur à l'idée de gâcher leur moment de jeu, mais même ma petite sœur, malgré son très jeune âge, sait à quel point le bruit me fait souffrir lors de mes crises.  
« Hey, salut vieux, me lance Charly ? Ça va ?  
\- Mieux.  
\- Tu manges un bout ? On t'en a gardé.  
\- Vaut mieux pas. »  
Je remarque une horloge au mur. Il est bientôt dix heures. C'est franchement tard pour Dani.  
« Elle a fait une grosse sieste, se justifie Charly qui a suivi mon regard. Et puis j'ai pas mal galéré pour allumer c'fourneau d'merde.  
\- Pas de souci, le tranquillisé-je.  
\- Tu veux prendre la suite ? » me questionne-t-il.  
Je me sens trop mal pour m'occuper de Dani ce soir, je le regrette un peu, mais Charly est tout aussi capable que moi de le faire. Ma sœur préfère même quand c'est lui qui s'occupe du bain, forcément, c'est plus amusant.  
Je marmonne une réponse négative, et m'affale dans un fauteuil.  
« Allez, fini de faire la zouave, on lave les cheveux et tu sors, décrète Charly.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ferme les yeux. »  
Ma sœur s'exécute docilement et il remplit une casserole à l'eau de la baignoire, qu'il verse ensuite sur sa tête. Il lui applique ensuite du shampoing sur le haut du crâne, et se met à lui frictionner le cuir chevelu, s'appliquant à répartir le produit, et surtout, à faire le plus de mousse possible, qu'il lui passe, comme des tas de crème chantilly, avec lesquels elle joue ensuite avec ravissement, soufflant dessus, y cachant ses mains.  
« La tête en arrière », ordonne mon ami.  
Ma sœur obéit, et à nouveau, il utilise la casserole pour lui rincer les cheveux, tout en s'assurant qu'elle n'ait pas d'eau ni de shampoing dans les yeux.  
Après quoi Charly procède à l'après shampoing, qu'il applique consciencieusement, passant et repassant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Dani, pour les démêler en douceur.  
Un second rinçage suit, après quoi il entortille son épaisse chevelure dans une serviette, avant de sortir Danica de l'eau et de l'emmitoufler dans un grand drap de bain.  
Il pose la petite sur le canapé, et termine de sécher ses cheveux, serrant la serviette autour, avant de les peigner avec une brosse. Dani se tient bien droite, très sage, tandis que Charly démêle sa chevelure patiemment, très délicatement, mèche après mèche, en commençant par en bas pour ne pas tirer sur les nœuds ni arracher le moindre cheveu.  
Il entreprend ensuite de lui faire une tresse, depuis le haut du crâne. Ses doigts, rapides et habiles, jonglent sans aucune peine entre les mèches, les passant et les repassant jusqu'à obtenir une natte parfaite, superbement régulière, d'où pas un fil ne s'échappe.

Le spectacle émouvant qui se déroule là constitue un des plus grands mystères de la nature humaine, peut-être même de l'univers. Charly prouve régulièrement à quel point il est doué pour prendre soin des cheveux, traitant ceux de ma sœur plus délicatement et tendrement que ne le ferait une mère. C'est aussi lui qui lui égalise régulièrement les pointes, les taillant à l'œil nu aussi nettement que s'il avait utilisé une règle. Et pourtant, pas une fois il n'a appliqué son propre talent de coiffeur sur lui-même.  
Ses cheveux, d'un roux sombre de métal oxydé, sont dans un état perpétuellement désastreux, laissés sans aucun soin, jamais coiffés, jamais lavés, jamais coupés. Trop longs, perpétuellement détachés, emmêlés au point de former ici et là, sur la nuque, des dreadlocks naturelles, secs et sales, ils composent une masse hirsute autour de sa tête, lui tombant dans les yeux. Sa crinière crasseuse, alliée à une barbe du même acabit, aussi mal taillée et entretenue que possible, contribue à lui donner une apparence de sauvage, de démon guerrier et indomptable.  
Une tête de Viking, selon lui. De clochard, selon Madame Hermann.  
Ses mèches rousses sont si abimées et sales qu'elles tiennent toutes seules lorsqu'il les repousse en arrière, hors de ses yeux, d'un ratissage nerveux de la main.  
Parfois, lorsque ses cheveux deviennent vraiment trop volumineux, lui gênent trop la vue, il empoigne une paire de ciseaux et taille au hasard dans la masse, sans même un miroir devant lui, comme on taille un buisson devenu trop envahissant. Il coupe n'importe comment ce qui lui cache les yeux, ampute les dreadlocks les plus flagrantes et passe ses doigts une ou deux fois là-dedans en guise de peigne.  
Difficile de dire, vu l'état de ses cheveux et de ses mains, s'il se salit davantage les mains en les mettant dans ses cheveux, ou davantage ses cheveux en y mettant les mains.

Madame Hermann a une intéressante théorie à propos des cheveux de Charly. Elle estime qu'ils sont une manifestation physique de la nature même de son esprit. Comme si ses pensées poussaient littéralement à l'extérieur de son crâne. Et, Charly ayant par nature des pensées chaotiques, brouillonnes et sauvages, ne peut pas par essence avoir une chevelure disciplinée. Ses cheveux sont donc primitifs, barbares, et anarchiques.  
Tous nos efforts pour améliorer son apparence se sont révélés vains.  
Charly est un animal sauvage qui ne se laisse ni apprivoiser, ni coiffer. Cependant, tout espoir de civiliser Charly n'est pas perdu, car il laisse parfois Danica jouer avec ses cheveux. Même si, de l'avis sarcastique de Madame Hermann, ma petite sœur s'expose ainsi à attraper le tétanos, la gale, ou toute autre maladie.

Charly achève la longue tresse en y accrochant un élastique.  
« Voilà, t'es toute belle, annonce-t-il. Maintenant, pyjama, les dents, et au dodo. »  
Ma sœur obtempère sans discuter, et enfile son pyjama comme une grande, avec toutefois un petit coup de pouce de son assistant pour les boutons de la chemise.  
Les habits sont tout neufs et tout propres, dans un espèce de velours doux et confortable.  
« Plus joli pyjama du monde », décrète mon ami.  
Sur le pantalon sont dessinées de petites étoiles, et sur la chemise, de chaque côté d'un crocodile souriant, est écrit _good night_ et _sweet dreams_.  
Après que la petite ait consciencieusement lavé ses dents, Charly lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, puis la pousse vers moi.

Dani vient se blottir tendrement dans mes bras, alors que ma poitrine se gonfle d'émotion et d'amour. Elle sent tellement bon, elle est si douce, si chaude. Peu importe la migraine, je me sens instantanément mieux. Elle se pelotonne sur mes genoux, la tête posée contre ma poitrine, elle met son pouce en bouche, et lève vers moi des yeux interrogateurs. Je sais déjà ce que veut dire ce regard.  
Avant même que j'ai eu besoin de le demander, Madame Hermann est allé jusqu'à nos affaires et en a sorti le livre que nous lisons en ce moment. Depuis quelques jours, notre lecture du soir, à moi et Danica, est _Le Vent dans les Saules_ de Kenneth Grahame. Ce livre m'a toujours particulièrement ému, tant je me reconnais dans le personnage de Taupe. Tant pis pour la douleur qui me fait voir légèrement flou. Un jour sans histoire est un très mauvais jour. J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui en serait un bon quoi qu'il arrive.  
J'ouvre le livre là où un morceau de papier sert de marque-page, et reprend ma lecture où nous l'avions arrêtée.  
« _Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'allée du Manoir Crapaud, ils virent, comme Blaireau s'y attendait, une nouvelle auto toute brillante, de grande taille, rouge vif (la couleur favorite de Crapaud) qui attendait devant le perron._ »

Alors que je lis, Charly met à sécher les serviettes devant le fourneau, et fait un peu d'ordre dans les produits de bain, avant d'interpeller Madame Hermann.  
« Sa Majesté préfère faire sa toilette à la cuisine, ou dans sa chambre ? demande-t-il en souriant.  
\- Vous n'allez pas monter les escaliers avec cette chose énorme ?  
\- Mais si, pas d'problème. Vous m'prenez pour un gringalet ou quoi ? »  
Charly prend la bassine à bras-le-corps et la décolle du sol, elle et ses cinquante litres d'eau minimum, comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout.  
Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le montrer, je le vois peiner du coin de l'œil dans les escaliers, la bassine se balançant dangereusement, projetant de l'eau dans tous les sens, alors qu'une Madame Hermann réprobatrice l'accompagne.  
« Vous auriez quand même pu en vider un peu, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'eau. »  
Deux minutes plus tard, le rouquin redescend, rouge, essoufflé et trempé, et fait un second voyage en portant les récipients qui chauffaient sur le fourneau.

Lorsque nous parvenons à avoir de l'eau en quantité suffisante pour nous laver, c'est toujours dans le même ordre : d'abord Danica – un bain complet si possible – , ensuite Madame Hermann, puis moi si j'ai de la chance, et Charly toujours bon dernier – quand il est d'humeur à se laver.  
Malgré son parler volontiers vulgaire et provocateur, ce dernier a toujours été scrupuleusement correct avec notre vieille amie. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire venant d'un garçon aussi peu éduqué, il se fait un devoir de respecter son intimé, faisant même preuve parfois d'une galanterie comique, étant donné le personnage. Madame Hermann a depuis notre toute première rencontre ce côté digne, convenable, presque guindé, ou, comme me dit Charly en rigolant – lorsqu'il est sûr qu'elle ne l'entendra pas – _complétement coincé_. Incroyablement, je ne me souviens pas lui avoir vu une seule fois les cheveux détachés, ni autrement que domptés dans son chignon parfait. Je ne l'ai jamais connue autrement que très soignée, et habillée de façon scrupuleusement convenable. Elle est la personne la plus pudique que je connaisse. Charly plaisante depuis des années à propos de ses genoux, qui sont selon lui une légende urbaine, car nul ne les a jamais vu.  
Étant la seule femme de notre groupe – une femme d'un certain âge –, nous la traitons Charly et moi avec égards, et faisons en sorte de lui épargner toute promiscuité gênante. Même depuis le début de notre errance, nous ne l'avons jamais vue se déshabiller ou faire sa toilette en notre présence, nous avons toujours fait en sorte de lui laisser de l'intimité, et de lui permettre de dormir à part. Charly préférerait passer une nuit entière dehors sous la pluie, plutôt que de s'imposer une seule heure dans sa chambre, que cette « chambre » soit une tente, un canapé dans un salon, la banquette d'une voiture ou un matelas posé à même le sol.  
Alors qu'il est si tactile et affectueux envers moi et Dani, je ne l'ai jamais vu toucher Madame Hermann. Il la traite avec une déférence qui confine presque à la vénération.  
Depuis le début de notre errance, il lui trouve régulièrement des vêtements propres, la fournit en produits d'hygiène et en eau chaude, s'arrange pour qu'elle ait de la lumière pour lire la nuit, et lui prépare des lits de fortune aussi confortables que possible. Il la gratifie de mille petits égards touchants, par respect pour son âge et son statut, essayant d'anticiper ses moindres besoins, faisant en sorte que sa vie quotidienne s'accorde à ses besoins quasiment maladifs de pudeur et de propreté, confinant presque à la prophylaxie.

Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte. Malgré son immense intelligence, Madame Hermann manque souvent d'empathie. Elle est parfois très dure avec Charly, usant d'une attitude perpétuellement réprobatrice envers ce grand enfant sauvage, dont les manières incultes et le caractère indiscipliné ne trouvent jamais grâce à ses yeux.  
Charly le prend toujours à la blague, avec son humour décomplexé de celui qui se fiche de l'opinion des autres, mais quelque fois, je suis triste pour lui.  
Disqualifié au yeux de notre érudite et sévère amie, qui semble incapable de le juger autrement que par les livres qu'il n'a pas lus, les références culturelles qu'il ne possède pas, l'éloquence qui lui fait défaut, les bonnes manières qu'il méprise et la conformité physique à laquelle il refuse de se soumettre, Charly est comme un enfant maladroit et candide, un cancre condamné à un bonnet d'âne perpétuel, qui déteste l'école de tout son cœur, mais serait disposé à tous les sacrifices pour obtenir, même rien qu'une fois, un sourire approbateur de l'institutrice.

Une fois Madame Hermann montée dans la chambre qu'elle s'est attribuée, Charly s'affaire un petit moment, remet du bois dans le feu malgré la chaleur déjà étouffante, effectue un peu de rangement, fait et refait son sac, et daigne enfin poser ses fesses d'hyperactif sur le canapé.  
Il sort de sa poche le petit bout de bois qu'il taille en ce moment, et se met à l'ouvrage avec son canif.  
Malgré l'heure tardive, Danica a encore les yeux grands ouverts, fascinée par l'histoire. Je me sens bien dans ce fauteuil, je m'y affaisse petit à petit. Le livre dans ma main se fait pesant.  
Pour la première fois, c'est moi qui m'endors avant ma sœur.

.

.

La voiture que nous avons trouvée était déjà dramatiquement sur la réserve, et n'a pas pu nous transporter bien loin, à peine quelques kilomètres, avant de tomber en panne sèche, et encore, Charly et moi avons dû la pousser sur une centaine de mètres pour pouvoir nous garer suffisamment près de notre nouvel abri.  
Le choix était plus que limité, mais nous sommes parvenus à trouver un endroit à peu près accueillant.  
Il s'agit d'une école maternelle, dans un quartier très excentré, presque en pleine campagne. Le bâtiment fait trois étages, plus une sorte de petit gymnase, et une cour ceinturée d'un haut grillage intact, offrant une relative sécurité face à d'éventuels rôdeurs.  
Un petit bataillon militaire y a établi son camp de base l'an passé, alors que l'école était probablement désertée depuis longtemps. Nul ne sait ce qui est ensuite advenu des soldats, mais ils sont partis en laissant sur place plusieurs véhicules et une grande quantité de matériel. Tout se trouve dans le petit gymnase, où ils avaient établi leur campement.  
Bien sûr, il n'y avait plus la moindre arme, au grand dépit de Charly qui s'est acharné à fouiller des heures durant. Mais au moins, nous avons pu récupérer du matériel de camping de qualité : couvertures militaires, sacs de couchage, réchauds à gaz, lampes autonomes et lits de camp. Et, excellente surprise, de la nourriture, une caisse entière de rations non périssables. Ce n'est pas de la grande gastronomie, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, et surtout mieux que la cantine de l'école, dont les frigos et les placards remplis de nourriture pourrie exhalent une puanteur inimaginable dans tout le rez-de-chaussée.  
Madame Hermann et moi nous sommes dévoués pour aller y chercher les assiettes, couverts, verres et ustensiles de cuisine nécessaires, et je prie pour que nous n'ayons plus jamais à y retourner. Mon estomac s'est avéré bien moins solide que celui de ma vieille amie, et j'ai vomi malgré l'écharpe dont je m'étais recouvert la figure.

Dani adore les rations militaires. C'est comme un jeu pour elle, de sortir chaque aliment de sa petite pochette plastique, et de tout disposer sur la table et dans les assiettes, comme s'il s'agissait d'une dinette pour adultes. Elle adore mettre l'eau chaude sur les cubes compacts de pâtes lyophilisées, de purée en flocons ou de haricots déjà prêts, et les voir, comme par magie, se transformer en un vrai repas. Et puis les menus sont également composés de beurre de cacahuète à tartiner sur les minuscules crackers fournis, et Danica adore le beurre de cacahuète.  
Quant à la salle de réunion des instituteurs, elle nous a offert de belles petites surprises. Visiblement, les fonctionnaires de l'éducation nationale sont davantage accros au thé et au café que la majorité de la population, à en croire le stock considérable que nous avons déniché dans leurs placards. Il y avait également un distributeur de sodas et de cochonneries sucrées, que Charly a défoncé à coups de batte. Croyez-le ou non, mais les M&Ms et les Skittles sont encore bons même après un an. Dieu seul savait ce que les industriels de l'agro-alimentaire pouvaient bien mettre dedans.

En peu de temps, chacun a trouvé sa place.  
Charly a établi son propre petit camp retranché, à l'écart, dans le gymnase des militaires, d'où il peut surveiller la cour et le grillage donnant sur la route, et fréquente rarement le bâtiment de l'école. Michonne s'est installée dans le bureau de la directrice, mettant bout à bout plusieurs petits matelas destinés jadis à la sieste quotidienne des élèves. Moi et Hermann avons déplacés des lits de camp de l'armée et nous sommes attribué chacun une salle de classe.  
Dani est au paradis. Ici, elle peut jouer, dessiner, regarder des livres d'images toute la journée durant.  
Charly n'a rien dit, mais je devine qu'il déteste cet endroit.  
Partout, les murs sont couverts de dessins, signés chacun d'un prénom, les salles de classe sont remplies de jeux de société, de peluches, de poupées. Autant de témoignages, de reliques, de fantômes des enfants qui étaient là. Des enfants dont la vaste majorité est probablement morte aujourd'hui.  
Cet endroit désert où le silence a remplacé pour toujours les cris de ses petits habitants, chacun s'en accommode. Michonne n'a eu aucune réaction autre que sa mine renfrognée habituelle, Madame Hermann, comme toujours, n'offre pas la moindre prise au trouble, Danica est trop petite pour se rendre compte, quant à moi j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Mais Charly, lui, en souffre.  
De nous tous, c'est le plus sensible sur le sujet des enfants. Je sais que l'idée de toutes ces petites âmes mortes le peine profondément, et le tourmente trop souvent. 

.

.

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle de classe qui nous fait office de salon et de salle à manger, je trouve Charly et Danica installés à une table. Il est en train de sculpter un morceau de bois, elle le regarde travailler tout en dessinant, entourée de feutres et de feuilles.  
Les dessins de Dani sont essentiellement des patates avec des bâtons, quel que soit le sujet, mais mon propre niveau graphique doit être à peu près similaire.  
Immédiatement, elle me tend un dessin avec enthousiasme. Les deux gosses du groupe m'expliquent qu'ils sont en train de réaliser un travail collaboratif des plus ambitieux : Dani a fait un dessin, et Charly est en train de le sculpter. La petite a l'amabilité de traduire son œuvre au béotien que je suis : c'est un chat, mais pas n'importe lequel, c'est le Roi des Chats car il porte une couronne. Charly s'applique d'ailleurs à la sculpter sur la tête de l'animal.  
Les voyant tous deux bien sagement occupés, je m'installe non loin et ouvre le livre que j'ai apporté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Hermann nous rejoint, s'enquiert de ce que les deux artistes trafiquent, pour se voir donner la même explication qu'à moi.  
« À la bonne heure, déclare-t-elle à l'adresse de Charly. Puisque vous paraissez disposé à accomplir l'exploit de rester assis sur une chaise plus de cinq minutes, je vais en profiter pour vous rendre une apparence humaine. »  
Le rouquin réagit à sa tirade par un « Huh ? » hébété.  
« J'en ai assez de vous voir vous promener partout avec ça, dit-elle en pointant du doigt sa coiffure d'Apache ivre mort. Votre tête est une agression visuelle.  
\- Ouais, et ben on choisit pas la tronche qu'on a, rétorque-t-il. Si la mienne vous revient pas vous avez qu'à changer d'pièce.  
\- Je parlais de vos cheveux, pas de votre visage.  
\- Quoi mes cheveux ?  
\- Vous vous êtes vu dans une glace, récemment ?  
\- Non », déclare-t-il en toute franchise.  
Madame Hermann part et revient une minute plus tard avec un petit miroir carré, qu'elle brandit devant lui.  
Charly écarquille les yeux, puis éclate de rire.  
« Vous trouvez ça drôle ?  
\- Ahahahaha ! C'te tête de fou, putain ! Hey Jon, ta sœur, c'est une artiste !  
\- Ne me dites pas que vous comptez garder une tête pareille ?  
\- Ouais, j'admets, j'ai l'air d'un abruti.  
\- Heureuse de vous voir un peu raisonnable. Je vais chercher les ciseaux. »  
Charly bondit littéralement de son siège, dans un mouvement de recul instinctif. Je jurerais voir dans ses yeux un éclat de sauvagerie animale.  
« Personne coupe mes cheveux !  
\- Je ne vais _pas_ couper votre abominable nid à poux, rétorque Madame Hermann, seulement défaire les plus gros nœuds, et croyez-moi, pour certains, il va me falloir des ciseaux. »

Tous deux se défient du regard. Le rouquin hésite, suspicieux.  
« Juste les nœuds, prévient-il, presque menaçant. Pas plus court.  
\- Rien que les nœuds, promet-elle.  
\- Et vous coiffez pas.  
\- Je défais uniquement les tresses.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis. Même si vous savez ce que j'en pense : votre chevelure est affreuse, une bonne coupe lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et c'est aussi valable pour votre barbe dégoutante. Vous avez l'air d'une bête sauvage.  
\- J'aime pas les cheveux courts !  
\- Un homme peut très bien porter les cheveux longs, à condition de les entretenir. Lavés, coiffés, attachés, et avec cinq centimètres en moins – les cinq centimètres qui correspondent à vos pointes abimées – , ils seraient parfaits, je n'y trouverais rien à redire.  
\- J'veux pas qu'on m'coupe les cheveux, marmonne-t-il. Personne touche à mes cheveux.  
\- Par pitié, Charles, arrêtez votre cinéma, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas Samson. »  
La comparaison le fait sourire.  
« C'est qui Samson ? » demande Danica, assise à genoux sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table, son petit visage posé dans ses mains.  
Madame Hermann s'apprête à répondre, mais Charly la coupe :  
« Non, c'est moi qui raconte. Quand c'est vous, c'est chiant à mourir.  
\- Parce que vous connaissez l'histoire de Samson ?  
\- Ben quoi, pourquoi j'devrais pas ? rétorque-t-il, offensé. Parce que j'suis trop ignorant, c'est ça ? Moi aussi, j'peux lui en raconter, des histoires, à la puce !  
\- Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu une chose pareille. Racontez donc. En limitant les termes orduriers, si toutefois vous en êtes capable. »  
Ma sœur attend, attentive, ravie.  
« Bon ben tu vois, commence-t-il, Samson, c'est un super-héros de la Bible. »  
Madame Hermann lève les yeux au ciel dès la première phrase.  
« Et Dieu lui a filé une force de malade, il est méga baraqué, il peut se battre tout seul contre plein de mecs, même contre des armées. C'est le roi de chais plus quoi, et aussi, à un moment, il épouse une gonzesse, et après il divorce, pis il en a une autre, enfin j'me souviens plus trop. Mais le truc mortel avec Samson, c'est qu'il a plein d'aventures, des aventures de dingue, avec de la baston, de la magie, tout ça.  
\- Quoi comme aventures ? » souffle Dani, conquise.

Entre temps, Madame Hermann a sorti de son sac une paire de ciseaux et un peigne à dents larges. Elle s'installe debout derrière Charly, lequel se crispe un peu, une lueur méfiante dans l'œil. Mais il se laisse faire.  
« Ben d'abord y a le truc des renards, reprend-il. Les ennemis de Samson, c'est les Philippins…  
\- Les Philistins, intervient Madame Hermann.  
\- Hey, c'est qui qui raconte ?  
\- Charly, les Philippins, ce sont les habitants des Philippines, c'est un pays d'Asie du Sud-Est.  
\- Ah. Bon, ok, admet-il. Donc, les Philistins, qui ont rien à voir avec des chinetoques, t'as suivi puce ? »  
Dani hoche la tête.  
« Et ben c'est les ennemis jurés d'Samson, ils arrêtent pas de lui faire la misère. À un moment, les Philistins lui font un coup de pute, mais il va s'venger, écoute comment : il capture trois cent renards.  
\- Trois cent ? s'écrie la petite.  
\- Ouais, trois cent. Après, les renards, il les attache deux par deux par la queue, et il fout le feu aux queues. Après, il lâche les renards, et les renards en feu ils cavalent dans les champs des Philistins, et ils foutent le feu partout, et les Philistins perdent leurs récoltes. »  
Danica pousse une exclamation stupéfaite.  
« Mais c'est vrai ? Il a vraiment fait ça ? »  
Le rouquin hausse les épaules en souriant.  
« T'en penses quoi, toi, puce ?  
\- C'est vraiment beaucoup de renards, estime Dani, pensive. Je crois pas qu'un seul monsieur peut trouver autant de renards dans la forêt d'un coup.  
\- Oh tu sais, dans la Bible, ils exagèrent toujours tout. À l'époque, y avait pas la télé ni rien, pour se marrer, y avait que les histoires de la Bible, alors fallait mettre le paquet pour que ce soit divertissant. C'est des aventures, faut que ça fasse rêver. Si j'étais le mec qui écrit la Bible, on me raconte que Samson a attrapé trois renards, ben moi j'écris qu'il en a attrapé trois cent, c'est logique. Personne a envie d'lire l'histoire d'un branleur qu'a chopé trois renards, faut rendre ça plus épique. Faut penser business, tu piges ? »  
Madame Hermann a le plus grand mal à ne pas rire, tandis que ma sœur hoche la tête, subjuguée par la logique implacable de Charly.  
Mais juste après, le rouquin se retrouve en fâcheuse posture, car Dani lui fait justement remarquer que cette histoire de renards dont on enflamme les queues est très cruelle, et son cœur tendre d'enfant se révolte à la pensée de leur souffrance. Forcément, le dernier livre que nous avons lu ensemble elle est moi, c'est _Le Petit Prince_ de Saint Exupéry. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Danica questionne légitimement notre ami : pourquoi Samson n'a-t-il pas plutôt apprivoisé les renards ? Mais Charly ne se démonte pas, et invente sur-le-champ un mensonge qu'il débite avec un sérieux hallucinant : les renards de l'époque de Samson sont magiques, une fois brûlée, leur queue tombe puis repousse, comme celle des lézards. Ainsi, aucun renard n'a été blessé durant l'opération vengeresse du héros. Dani s'avère assez satisfaite de cette explication.  
Le prestige de Samson l'a échappé belle, la crédibilité de conteur de notre ami également.

Madame Hermann poursuit son travail de coiffeuse – qui tient en réalité davantage d'un ouvrage de jardinière – tandis que Charly continue le récit des aventures palpitantes de Samson, à sa sauce.  
Entretemps, il a posé son morceau de bois et pris une feuille, dessinant pour Dani les péripéties au fur et à mesure qu'il les raconte. Charly n'est pas qu'un habile sculpteur, il a aussi un bon coup de crayon. Il illustre quelques infortunés renards avec la queue pleine de flammes, puis un mec baraqué aux allures de catcheur mexicain, torse-nu avec une grosse moustache et des cheveux jusqu'aux fesses.  
Il donne une version truculente et colorée du combat contre les Philistins à coup de mâchoire d'âne, puis narre avec fougue de quelle façon Dalila trahit Samson et lui coupe les cheveux durant son sommeil, le privant de sa force. Le dessin du héros amputé de sa virile chevelure fait un peu penser au _Cri_ de Munch, et fait beaucoup rire Dani. Ensuite, les Philistins « pètent la gueule à Samson », mais Dieu lui fait repousser les cheveux vite fait bien fait, et Samson retrouve ses superpouvoirs, et « les défonce tous » – le feutre rouge est largement mis à contribution pour le dessin de la baston finale.

Pendant ce temps, la chevelure de Charly, elle, retrouve petit à petit son aspect naturel, non pas sous l'impulsion de Dieu, mais de celle de Madame Herman, qui dénoue de son mieux les tresses emmêlées, ce qui la force à donner de temps en temps un coup de ciseaux dans les nœuds les plus indomptables. Sans que le rouquin ne s'en rende compte, elle en profite pour se débarrasser des dreadlocks les plus sales. Je suis partagé : ce n'est guère _fair play_ de la part de notre ami, mais il faut admettre que ce n'est pas un mal. Elle lève à mon intention un paquet qu'elle vient de couper, avec une grimace éloquente. On jurerait voir une pelote de réjection qu'un hibou aurait recrachée. J'ai du mal à réprimer mon amusement.  
Enfin, le roux se retrouve libéré de son amas de nœuds, et ses cheveux viennent à nouveau auréoler son crâne comme d'habitude. Ils sont si secs et abimés qu'ils ressemblent à de la paille dressée sur sa tête. Dani prétend qu'ils sont doux et « comme de la laine ». Je ne suis pas allé vérifier. Je suis tenté de demander à Madame Hermann si c'est bien le cas.

Cette dernière déclare finalement la séance de coiffure terminée, et Charly pousse un soupir de soulagement de gosse frustré d'avoir dû rester immobile trop longtemps. Il passe ses deux mains dans sa tignasse et la frictionne vigoureusement, anéantissement le semblant d'ordre que Madame Hermann y avait mis. Il reprend ensuite le miroir sur la table et s'inspecte minutieusement.  
« Satisfait ? demande la vieille dame.  
\- Ouais, ça va, vous m'avez pas trop massacré. T'en dis quoi, Dani ?  
\- Tu es très beau ! s'exclame la petite, dans un cri du cœur tout à fait sincère.  
\- Ouais, un vrai tombeur, plaisante Charly. Et surtout, grâce à mes superbes cheveux, maintenant tu sais qui est Samson et pourquoi c'est si important d'avoir les cheveux qu'on veut. »  
Morale magistrale s'il en est.  
« Oui, sauf qu'il y a une histoire de Samson que vous n'avez pas racontée », fait remarquer Madame Hermann.  
Nous lui adressons tous trois un regard surpris, et elle sourit légèrement, satisfaite de son effet. Danica, qui faisait mine de se lever, se rassied immédiatement, dans l'attente de cette histoire supplémentaire.

« J'ai envie de vous la raconter parce que personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup, explique ma vieille amie. Alors que Samson est en route pour aller demander la main de sa future épouse, il rencontre un lion, et le tue à mains nues.  
\- Ça, je l'ai dit, intervint Charly.  
\- Je sais. C'est la suite que vous n'avez pas racontée. Une semaine plus tard, Samson retourne là où se trouve le cadavre du lion, et il se rend compte qu'un essaim d'abeilles a construit une ruche à l'intérieur du corps, et fabriqué du miel. Il est frappé par cette vision, et, plus tard, lors des festivités de son mariage, il propose à ses invités de résoudre une énigme. Il leur dit : _de celui qui mange est issu ce qui se mange, et du fort est sorti le doux_. Personne ne trouve la réponse, mais Samson va finalement être trahi par sa femme, qui le persuade de lui dire, et va ensuite le révéler aux invités. Alors ceux-ci répondent à Samson : _quoi de plus doux que le miel, et quoi de plus fort que le lion ?_ »  
Danica a l'air dubitative, mais Charly est visiblement impressionné.  
« C'est vachement beau, déclare-t-il gravement.  
\- J'ai toujours aimé cette vision à la fois macabre et poétique, dit Hermann.  
\- C'est bizarre, juge la petite. Ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Justement, c'est toute la beauté de la chose, l'interprétation est mystérieuse.  
\- Le triomphe de Dieu, proposé-je, la victoire symbolique du bien sur le mal, l'animal bon et utile en opposition à la bête féroce.  
\- Nan, c'est la vie. »  
C'est Charly qui vient de me contredire. Il arbore une rare expression de sérieux.  
« C'est la vie qui revient après la mort. C'est comme le compost, le truc mort fabrique le truc vivant, ça fait une boucle. »  
Madame Hermann lui adresse un sourire ravi.  
« Tout à fait. C'est exactement comme ça que je le vois, moi aussi. »  
À ce moment, je peux voir se peindre sur le visage de mon meilleur ami une profonde émotion. Charly semble à la fois radieux et un peu abasourdi, comme s'il avait du mal à croire à ce qui vient de se produire.  
Madame Hermann a validé son opinion. Il a dit quelque chose d'intelligent, quelque chose d' _érudit_.  
Pour lui, c'est un petit moment de grâce.  
« Et puisqu'on parle de compost, reprend la vieille dame, si vous voulez un conseil, lavez-vous les cheveux avant que des abeilles s'y installent également. »  
Danica part d'un éclat de rire.  
« Bordel de merde, lâchez-moi avec ça ! » ronchonne-t-il.

.

.

Pour aller jusque chez Michonne, il me faut traverser toute l'école, jusqu'à une partie du bâtiment où nous allons rarement. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, anciennement du bureau de la directrice, désormais chambre improvisée de la guerrière au sabre, je frappe poliment.  
J'ai bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une solitaire, qui préférait le silence à des conversations oiseuses et de la compagnie forcée, ce que je ne peux que respecter.  
Depuis notre arrivée, elle vaque à ses affaires, passe son temps seule, ne se mêle pas aux autres. Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous évite, elle a tout à fait perdu son hostilité initiale, tout simplement, elle préfère la tranquillité. Nous nous croisons parfois dans l'école, et je viens de temps en temps la visiter. De ce que j'en ai vu, elle lit, et fait beaucoup d'exercice.  
« Ouais, entrez », me répond sa voix depuis l'intérieur.  
Lorsque je pousse la porte, je suis étonné de ne pas la voir. Mais soudain, je l'aperçois entre le bureau et le lit, à demi couchée par terre, en pleine séance de pompes.  
« Oh ! Oh mon Dieu, pardon, désolé », balbutié-je, mortifié à l'idée d'avoir interrompu un moment intime.  
Elle se relève et me lance un de ses regards blasés.  
« Jon, je suis en train de faire du sport, pas du sexe. Arrêtez d'être gêné pour rien.  
\- Oui pardon », débité-je, encore plus embarrassé.

Elle est en débardeur, et je suis intimidé à la vue de ses bras nus. Bien que cette pensée me fasse honte, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater qu'elle a un corps très bien fait, sportif, gymnique, qui dégage une impression de force et de prestance. Les muscles de ses bras, sans être protubérants, sont nettement dessinés. Tout l'inverse de moi, dont le corps est plus pathétique qu'athlétique.  
Charly dit que c'est parce que je suis maigrichon, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Certains hommes minces ont une allure sportive, dynamique, svelte. Moi j'ai seulement l'air d'un pauvre type rabougri et malingre qui a grandi étouffé dans les habits trop petits pour lui.  
Les gens grands et forts me fascinent et m'intimident un peu. Mon père était bien bâti, haut, large d'épaules, et assez sportif. Autant vous dire qu'il a été déçu de son fils.  
Je me sens parfois rassuré en présence de personnes puissantes comme mon père, Charly ou Michonne, parce que leur force me tranquillise, mais d'autres fois, ils me rendent nerveux, parce que je me dis qu'ils pourraient me casser en deux.

Michonne fait jouer son épaule convalescente, probablement endolorie par les pompes. Sa jambe aussi va un peu mieux chaque jour, toutefois j'ai peur que s'entrainer trop vite à remarcher à s'astreindre à autant d'exercices physiques ne ralentissent sa guérison plutôt que l'inverse. Mais je n'ose pas lui dire.  
« Vous veniez pour ? demande-t-elle.  
\- Je vais faire une lessive, alors, si vous avez du linge à laver…  
\- C'est gentil, mais je peux le faire moi-même.  
\- Oh non non, je vous assure, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, j'aime bien faire la lessive.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, c'est reposant comme activité, ça me détend. Avant, je repassais aussi, mais maintenant, sans l'électricité… »  
Je la vois un peu interloquée.  
« Oui je sais, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus viril comme activités, me justifié-je. Charly se moque souvent de moi, il dit que je suis sa femme au foyer.  
\- Charly est un idiot arriéré, réplique-t-elle du tac au tac. Il n'y a rien d'honteux à ce qu'un homme fasse une activité féminine, parce qu'il n'y a pas de honte à être une femme. »  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, soulagée de voir que Michonne est d'accord avec moi.  
« Des fois je me demande si je n'aurais pas été plus heureux si j'en avais été une », avoué-je.  
On ne reproche pas aux femmes d'être sensibles, timides, douce et craintives. On ne leur demande pas de s'endurcir, d' _avoir des couilles_ , de contrôler leurs émotions en permanence et de prouver leur valeur en étant agressif. On ne les envoie pas à la guerre, on ne les traite pas de pédales lorsqu'elles pleurent.  
Pas un seul jour de ma vie je ne me suis senti à ma place dans le costume d'homme dont on m'avait affublé.

Embarrassé d'un tel aveu, et redoutant de devoir me justifier, je reprends, tentant de faire un peu d'humour :  
« Alors, vous avez des choses à donner à l'homme de ménage du groupe ?  
\- Ouais. »  
Michonne me confie un sac plastique contenant quelques habits.  
« Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?  
\- Rien du tout, répond-elle.  
\- Bon, alors, heu… à plus tard. Bonne journée. »  
Elle me rappelle sur le pas de la porte.  
Je me retourne, interloqué.  
« Vous ne voulez pas rester ?  
\- Je…  
\- Vous passez toujours me voir et puis vous vous éclipsez comme si vous étiez pressé. Je vous fais peur ?  
\- Non, c'est… Je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
\- Vous ne me dérangez pas. Restez un peu. »  
Une drôle de chaleur m'envahit, de même qu'un petit pic de stress. Attirance et crainte, comme toujours face à cette femme.  
Je reviens vers elle et prend place dans l'un des fauteuils face au bureau. Elle fait d'abord mine de s'installer de l'autre côté, mais se rend compte immédiatement de l'incongruité de la situation : ça ressemblerait à un employé convoqué par sa patronne. Au lieu de ça, elle s'assied sur le bord de la table, à côté de moi.  
« Comment allez-vous ? »  
Je vois qu'elle m'encourage, qu'elle tente d'amorcer la discussion.  
« Vous vous inquiétez toujours de savoir si je vais bien, mais vous, comment allez-vous ? insiste-t-elle.  
\- Oh, et bien… Danica ne dort pas trop mal ici, on dirait. Elle dort avec Charly, mais il m'a dit qu'elle n'a pas fait de gros cauchemars ces jours-ci. Et Madame Hermann pense que…  
\- Non, Jon, je vous demande comment _vous_ allez.  
\- Oh, moi ? Et bien, ça va… bien. Oui, tout va bien.  
\- Pas de migraine ?  
\- Pas de trop grosse. Ça fait du bien.  
\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir forcé à faire ce que vous avez fait l'autre jour pour moi. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile. »  
Je suis étonné. Cela fait trois jours depuis ce moment, et elle n'en avait pas reparlé une seule fois.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Il fallait le faire, c'est tout. Pour vous non plus, ça n'a pas été de tout repos.  
\- Mon sabre me manque, avoue-t-elle. Ça fait vraiment drôle de ne plus l'avoir.  
\- Vous l'aviez depuis longtemps ?  
\- Depuis le tout début. Sans lui, je me sens… nue. »  
Je la devine mélancolique.

.

.

Il a été très difficile de la persuader. Symboliquement, je comprends à quel point cet acte est difficile pour elle. Ça lui demande de se fier à nous, de nous accorder un degré de confiance auquel elle n'était pas encore prête. Même si la confidence entre nous a su grandir petit à petit depuis notre rencontre mouvementée, je me rends bien compte que cet acte brûle les étapes.  
J'ai mis toute mon éloquence à la convaincre, soutenu par Madame Hermann qui m'a quasiment soufflé mes répliques, et c'est seulement lorsque je lui ai rappelé ses propres mots que la guerrière noire s'est laissé fléchir.  
 _Ça m'étonnerait que Blake accepte de le voir revenir sans une preuve de ma mort. Soit ma_ _tête_ _, soit mon sabre._  
Elle a compris qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas de meilleure chance.

C'est aussi ce que Charly et moi avons pressenti quand nous avons vu ce cadavre de femme sur la route. Une femme noire, aux cheveux longs emmêlés en dreadlocks épaisses, qui ressemblait tellement à Michonne que la vision m'a paniqué l'espace d'un instant tant j'ai cru la voir elle. Son visage était différent, bien sûr, mais sa taille, ses proportions, étaient d'une similarité troublante.  
C'est comme ça que Charly a eu ce plan fou, que j'ai soutenu, et que la principale concernée a finalement accepté. Cette femme anonyme n'était pas Michonne, mais elle allait le devenir après sa mort.

Et pour ça, il fallait parfaire l'imitation. Charly proposait de s'en charger, mais Michonne ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour ça, elle a insisté pour le faire avec moi, ce dont nous nous sommes acquittés dans un recoin discret de la cour de l'école.  
Ce fut un travail malsain et révulsant.  
D'abord il a fallu déshabiller cette pauvre malheureuse, et la vêtir des habits de Michonne, y compris son pantalon et ses chaussures, et les gants qu'elle portait lorsque nous l'avons rencontrée. Pourtant, devoir dénuder ce cadavre puis le manipuler comme une poupée macabre ne fut pas l'épreuve la plus pénible. C'est Michonne elle-même qui, utilisant le Smith&Wesson de Charly, reproduisit sur le corps ses propres blessures, mais c'est moi qui fus contraint de défigurer la femme à coups de batte de baseball, puis de râteau. Il fallut ensuite aller récupérer la balle à l'intérieur de l'épaule du cadavre, tâche dont Michonne s'acquitta sans la moindre émotion.

La mise en scène fut heureusement plus facile, quoique épuisante.  
Revenir jusqu'à la maison à pied en transportant notre stratagème – dans la petite carriole servant à ramasser les feuilles mortes de la cour d'école – mettre la supercherie en place, tel un mauvais théâtre, puis en revenir, nous a pris une grande partie de la nuit. Cette fois, c'est Charly qui m'a secondé, Michonne étant incapable de marcher aussi loin.  
Götz Von Berlichingen et ses hommes ne semblaient pas encore avoir trouvé la maison. C'est au milieu de la rue que nous avons planté notre décor, y déposant notre doublure, accompagnée de quelques cadavres de rôdeurs décapités et tranchés en morceaux par nos soins – dernière œuvre du magnifique et terrible sabre japonais, avant de l'abandonner finalement dans la main de cette femme noire anonyme victime de notre bien macabre mascarade.

Debout tous les deux, mon meilleur ami et moi, nous avons regardé l'histoire que nous venions de réécrire et qui s'étalait à nos pieds.  
Ci-git Michonne, le visage et le corps à moitié dévorés, ayant succombé à une attaque de rôdeurs après avoir été affaiblie par ses blessures par balle.

Je me suis souvenu à ce moment-là de sa réaction lorsque nous avons contemplé le corps une fois préparé, là-bas à l'école. Michonne, debout à côté de moi, presque épaule contre épaule, scrutant fixement sa presque jumelle morte, comme hypnotisée.  
« Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? Il va y croire ? demandé-je.  
\- Je suis debout à côté de vous et vivante, et pourtant, quand je regarde ce corps, j'ai tellement l'impression de me voir moi-même que ça me file le frisson », rétorque Michonne.  
Je devine un vrai malaise chez elle. Je me mets à sa place : il doit être très éprouvant de se voir mort. Pour tenter de la réconforter, je fais appel une fois de plus à une citation :  
« _Puisque la mort est la paix éternelle, si tu veux la paix, fais le mort_. »  
Elle se tourne vers moi.  
« C'est de Jean L'Anselme, ajouté-je. Un poète français pas très connu.  
\- Et bien, il dit pas que des conneries, votre poète. Dommage que cette bonne leçon me coute un sabre. »

.

. 

M'arrachant à mes souvenirs, revenant dans le bureau de la directrice, je reprends la parole :  
« Peut-être qu'on pourra vous trouver un nouveau katana. Peut-être dans un musée, ou un magasin d'antiquités », proposé-je.  
Michonne pose son visage dans sa main, pensive.  
« Peut-être bien. Quelque chose qui tranche, en tout cas. Je suis devenue plutôt bonne pour ça. »  
Je ne l'ai jamais vue manier la lame, mais je la crois sur parole.  
« Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose d'efficace. On va avoir tout le temps de chercher, maintenant que Götz va vous laisser en paix. »  
Les yeux de Michonne s'écarquillent.  
« Qui ?  
\- Götz Von Berlichingen. L'homme du Gouverneur. Celui qui vous pourchasse. C'est comme ça que nous l'avons surnommé.  
\- Il ne s'appelle pas comme ça.  
\- Je sais. C'est à cause de sa main manquante. Götz Von Berlichingen est un mercenaire allemand célèbre. Il a perdu sa main et l'a remplacée par une main en fer. Il est fameux aussi pour une tirade très grossière. C'est dans la pièce que Goethe a écrite à son sujet. Un capitaine vient pour le capturer, et Von Berlichingen répond : _celui-là, va donc lui dire qu'il peut me lécher le cul !_ »  
Michonne me dévisage quelques secondes.  
« Ok, continuez à l'appeler comme ça. C'est parfait pour lui. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous n'êtes plus pourchassée ? demandé-je.  
\- Je le suis peut-être encore, objecte-t-elle.  
\- D'accord, mais mettons que vous ne le soyez plus, que voudriez-vous faire ensuite ?  
\- Attendre de guérir suffisamment. Continuer à faire des pompes. Éviter de croiser Charly si possible. Boire du thé avec vous. »  
Je devine qu'elle élude ma question.  
« Et ensuite, qu'allez-vous faire ?  
\- Jon, je ne resterai pas avec vous. »  
Sa franchise brutale, me déçoit. Je sais qu'elle me fait désormais confiance, mais je constate amèrement que ça ne suffit pas.  
« Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je vais faire ce que je me suis promis de faire. Retourner à Woodbury, tuer le Gouverneur, et peut-être bien aussi Götz Von Connard au passage, ça lui fera passer le goût de tirer sur les gens.  
\- J'espérais parvenir à vous faire changer d'avis, murmuré-je tristement.  
\- Vous pouvez toujours essayer. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. »  
La minute d'avant détendue et ouverte, la voilà redevenue glaciale.  
« Pourquoi vous voulez tellement tuer cet homme ?  
\- Parce que lui me tuera si je ne le fais pas. Je veux pouvoir continuer à vivre sans avoir perpétuellement à surveiller derrière mon dos. Parce que le monde sera bien mieux sans lui. Et puis parce que je le hais. »  
Elle se rend parfaitement compte que son dernier mot me choque.  
« Oui, Jon, je sais que ce n'est pas agréable à entendre, mais c'est la vérité. Je hais cet homme, et ce que je veux c'est la vengeance. Même pas la justice, mais bien la vengeance. Je vais aller là-bas, et à nouveau le torturer, comme je l'ai fait la première fois. Ce coup-ci, je compte bien lui crever le deuxième œil, l'entendre me supplier de l'épargner, puis me supplier de le tuer plus vite, puis enfin le voir mourir en ayant perdu tout espoir. »

Écrasé par une résolution si farouche, je ne peux qu'abdiquer.  
« Je trouve ça tellement dommage qu'une femme aussi belle que vous soit à ce point remplie de colère. »  
C'est seulement en m'entendant parler que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire, et la panique me prend. De son côté, Michonne me fixe avec des yeux ronds de surprise.  
« Excusez-moi, c'était totalement déplacé ! J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
\- Vous ne me trouvez pas belle ? demande-t-elle, avec une lueur de malice dans l'œil.  
\- Si ! Non ! Je pense que vous êtes très bien, balbutié-je. Je ne voulais pas dire belle comme ça, pas dans le sens où, je vous aurais trouvée attirante, enfin, attirante pour moi vous voyez ? Juste… vous êtes belle objectivement, voilà. Vous êtes belle pour tout le monde, pas moi spécifiquement, vous comprenez ? Ce n'est pas une remarque au sujet de votre physique, c'est juste… c'est global, vous êtes une belle personne. Quelqu'un de bien. »  
Désespéré par ma propre bêtise, je cache ma figure dans mes mains.  
« Je suis une catastrophe, murmuré-je.  
\- Vous en faites pas, j'ai parfaitement compris. Arrêtez d'avoir peur de moi, ça devient vexant à force.  
\- Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, marmonné-je piteusement.  
\- Seigneur, mais de quelle époque est-ce que vous vous êtes échappé ? »  
Lorsque je relève les yeux vers elle, elle n'a pas l'air fâché.  
« Vous êtes un drôle de type, Jon.  
\- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?  
\- Oui. Je vous aime bien. Je ne devrais pas, je le sais. Mais je vous aime bien. »  
Sur son visage apparaît alors quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais vu se dessiner jusqu'alors. Un sourire.  
« Vous faites beaucoup moins peur quand vous souriez », déclaré-je spontanément.  
À son sourire succède alors un rire. Un vrai rire, éclatant, joyeux.  
« Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?  
\- Je crois. Oui. »

.

.

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors que je quitte la chambre de Michonne, je vois arriver ma petite sœur en sens inverse dans le couloir, brandissant un grand sourire sur son visage, et un livre tendu au bout de ses bras. Ne sachant pas lire, elle choisit logiquement pour nos séances du soir des ouvrages dont les illustrations l'interpellent. Celui-ci s'appelle _Tous amis dans la jungle_ et arbore sur sa couverture un lion, une girafe, un ours blanc et un lapin, dessinés de façon assez criarde, tous quatre souriants.

Nous allons nous installer dans la salle de repos des enseignants, c'est celle qui a les fauteuils les plus confortables, et je me mets à lire _Tous amis dans la jungle_ à ma sœur, qui m'écoute religieusement en suçant son pouce, blottie sur mes genoux.  
C'est une histoire très naïve et assez caricaturale – pour ne pas dire niaise – d'animaux tous différents regroupés en dépit du bon sens, et surtout, au mépris total de leurs provenances géographiques naturelles. Ces bêtes, donc, sont amenées à vivre ensemble et à être amies malgré leurs disparités, et à délivrer un message évident de tolérance et d'égalité à destination des enfants.  
Mais ce que j'en retiens, personnellement, c'est l'impression amère que lorsque le lapin a tellement plus à perdre que le lion, on peut difficilement parler d'égalité.

Danica s'est endormie dans mes bras, bercée par cette histoire utopique d'animaux civilisés qui oublient de se manger entre eux. Dans le monde innocent de ma précieuse petite _Beruška_ , les renards s'apprivoisent facilement, la brebis tutoie le loup en toute amitié, et nul n'a lieu d'être en colère. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle vivrait pour toujours dans ce monde, sans jamais devoir grandir.  
 _S'il te plait_ , la prié-je muettement, _reste une petite fille de cinq ans pour toujours._

Mes pensées divaguent, et je me retrouve flottant de l'une de mes habituelles rêvasseries sans fin et sans but. Les événements et paroles de la journée se mélangent dans ma tête.  
Je me dis que même trois cent renards enflammés ne pourront venir à bout de la résolution implacable de notre Michonne de se venger de ses Philistins personnels.

Je me demande si, là-bas, dans le cadavre de cette femme inconnue que nous avons fait passer pour Michonne, afin de réécrire l'histoire, des abeilles sont en ce moment en train de fabriquer du miel.


	9. Par la main

**Chapitre 9 : Par la main**

 **.**

 **.**

C'est le mois d'octobre.  
Trois mois depuis le début de la fin du monde, et nous avons passé ces mois à vagabonder, avec des hauts et des bas, sans savoir précisément où aller.  
Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans ce petit coin de forêt qui borde la route pour profiter un peu du soleil, et faire une lessive. Nous avons fait un feu de camp, sur lequel chauffe de l'eau, et je me réjouis de pouvoir bientôt boire du thé.  
Tandis que je lave quelques vêtements dans une bassine, que Charly, appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, surveille les environs dans une fausse nonchalance, et que Madame Hermann lit un livre, Dani batifole gaiement, heureuse de profiter de la nature.  
Elle est adorable, avec son petit manteau rouge et son bonnet en laine blanche qui se découpent sur le tapis jaune mordoré des feuilles mortes. C'est un tableau magnifique, je m'assure que ma mémoire le peigne dans ses moindres détails.  
Il ne fait pas trop froid, le soleil réchauffe encore les après-midis, et la splendeur du paysage automnal nous ferait presque oublier la peur et les dangers de ce nouveau monde.

C'est la saison de l'abondance. Partout en ce moment nous trouvons des arbres débordants de fruits, que personne n'a récolté. Des potagers ont continué à se développer en l'absence des jardiniers, et les légumes désormais trop gros n'attendent que d'être ramassés.  
J'aurais cru que la fin du monde serait automatiquement synonyme de famine mais, en cette saison, c'est l'inverse : nous avons même trop à manger. C'en est d'ailleurs frustrant. En l'absence de frigo et d'habitation fixe, nous sommes forcés de beaucoup jeter, et nous ne pouvons rien stocker en prévision de l'hiver. C'est un crève-cœur que de devoir laisser derrière nous d'énormes citrouilles, des montagnes de poires et de pommes, des forêts de haricots… tout ça parce que notre coffre et nos estomacs sont déjà remplis.

Néanmoins, Madame Hermann a eu l'excellente idée de nous enjoindre à mettre de côté au fur et à mesure les graines des légumes que nous mangeons, puis de les faire sécher, afin de les conserver jusqu'à la saison prochaine. Ainsi, prévoit-elle, l'hiver sera dur, mais si nous parvenons à trouver un endroit vraiment sûr d'ici le printemps, un endroit où nous pourrons nous établir durablement, il nous sera possible de commencer immédiatement à planter notre futur potager.  
Charly a ronchonné en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de _devenir un putain de fermier_ , et Dani a été ravie à l'idée de faire du jardinage pour la première fois. Quant à moi, je ne peux qu'être admiratif devant l'intelligence et l'optimisme de notre vieille amie, qui, quelles que soient les circonstances, parvient toujours à garder la tête froide.  
Reste à trouver un endroit sûr.

En attendant, nous mangeons ce que nous trouvons, et évitons les villes comme la peste.  
Charly a bien réussi à me persuader une ou deux fois d'aller piller des supermarchés ou des boutiques pour trouver de la nourriture non périssable, mais contrairement à lui, ces missions me terrorisent. Ces endroits sont toujours remplis de cadavres ambulants, que nous sommes obligés d'affronter. Trop souvent, nous sommes passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe – à cause de ma maladresse et de ma trouille, selon Charly, à cause de son inconscience et son imprévoyance, selon moi.  
Je ne veux plus m'approcher des commerces, désormais, c'est bien trop dangereux. Piller les habitations isolées, les vergers et les jardins potagers suffit pour l'instant à nous nourrir.

Danica s'amuse dans les feuilles avec son nouveau compagnon de jeu : un petit chaton de quelques semaines à peine.  
Nous l'avons trouvé dans une ferme. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu survivre, mais il était tout seul. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, il est arrivé vers nous en galopant de toute la vitesse de ses pattes minuscules, et n'a cessé de réclamer des caresses, avec des miaulements déchirants. Forcément, Danica s'est immédiatement mise à le câliner.  
Lorsque nous eûmes fini de fouiller l'habitation, et que Charly déclara qu'il était temps de retourner à la voiture, Dani, le chaton dans les bras, leva vers moi un regard suppliant. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?  
Le chaton est avec nous depuis ce moment-là, ma petite sœur et moi avons décidé de l'appeler Polárka, en souvenir du chat que nous avions jadis chez nos parents, qui portait ce nom, celui de l'étoile polaire en tchèque.  
À sa décharge, il faut admettre qu'il ne nous dérange pas beaucoup, et qu'il mange très peu. Polárka est là depuis plus d'une semaine et le petit paquet de croquettes que nous avons trouvé dans la ferme est à peine entamé au quart.  
Charly est toujours le premier à ronchonner que c'est stupide de trainer ainsi une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir et que la minuscule bestiole l'agace, avec ses miaulements constants. Mais, dès que l'on doit marcher, il ramasse le chaton négligemment, et le fourre dans une grande poche de son treillis, contre sa cuisse, où il le laisse ensuite s'installer confortablement, et même parfois s'endormir.

Un bruit énorme claque soudain, venu de nulle part, comme un coup de tonnerre, m'arrachant brusquement à mes pensées.  
Et le chaton s'envole.

Hébété, je mets une seconde à me rendre compte que ce que je viens d'entendre est un coup de feu, et que la petite bête à giclé à plus de deux mètres de distance, sous l'impact de la balle.  
« Heyyyyy ! En plein dans l'mille ! »  
Je me retourne, stupéfait, en direction de la voix qui vient de retentir.  
Depuis l'autre côté de la route, je vois un homme dévaler la petite colline qui nous surplombe. Une carabine au bout du bras.  
Un second type le suit. Tous deux se marrent bruyamment.  
« T'as vu ça, il a carrément explosé, l'machin ! se félicite le tireur.  
\- Pas mal, à cette distance », renchérit son compagnon.

Madame Hermann referme son livre et le pose lentement à côté d'elle parmi les feuilles.  
Je laisse retomber dans la bassine l'habit que je tenais à la main. De l'autre côté de la clairière, Charly s'est redressé, tous ses muscles tendus d'un seul coup. Je vois sa main qui part instinctivement à la recherche de son Smith&Wesson.  
« Non », ai-je le temps de lui dire.  
Les deux types sont armés jusqu'aux dents, chacun avec une carabine, une cartouchière, des couteaux de chasse, et probablement d'autres armes que nous ne voyons pas.  
On n'aurait pas la moindre chance.  
Madame Hermann, qui était la plus proche d'elle, s'est immédiatement placée entre ma sœur et les inconnus. Elle ne laisse rien paraître de son émotion, et reste inflexiblement droite, le visage fermé, maitresse d'elle-même.

Le compagnon du tireur se plante devant moi, presque nez à nez. Ou plutôt nez à épaule, car il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'un colosse, qui me dépasse d'une large tête.  
« Alors, l'ami des animaux, c'est jour de lessive, j'vois ça ? C'est chouette ça, c'est émouvant d'voir que certains ont su rester civilisés. »  
Il éclate d'un rire méprisant.  
Ne sachant quoi dire, et ayant l'impression que quelle que soit ma réponse, elle ne pourra pas nous aider, je jette un regard suppliant en direction de Madame Hermann, dans l'espoir qu'elle me vienne en aide.  
Elle fait non de la tête, lentement, imperceptiblement. Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'elle me dit. Ne pas réagir à leur provocation. Ils n'attendent que ça.  
Une peur glacée me fige, s'écoulant le long de ma colonne vertébrale.  
Est-ce que ces types ont l'intention de nous tuer ? Ils n'auraient aucun mal à le faire.  
Je me rends soudain compte qu'à cet instant, ma vie et celle de mes amis n'ont pas la moindre valeur. Ces hommes pourraient nous abattre aussi facilement qu'ils viennent d'abattre le chaton.  
Par hasard. Par jeu. Par perversité.

Mon regard glisse malgré moi jusqu'à la dépouille sanguinolente et désarticulée de Polárka, à deux mètres de là. Mes pensées s'emballent, alors que mon cœur se met à battre à toute vitesse. D'angoisse. De révolte. De rage.  
C'était le chat de Danica ! C'était son chat ! Elle en prenait soin depuis des jours, elle l'aimait !  
La migraine se met soudain à rugir d'un seul coup sous mon crâne. Je me retrouve à deux doigts de vaciller sous la douleur.  
Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi un geste aussi cruel ?  
Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Pas le droit de faire du mal au chaton de ma sœur !

Mon sursaut de colère a dû transparaitre un instant dans mon expression, car l'homme qui me fait face s'avance davantage, encore plus menaçant.  
« Qu'est-c'que t'as ? T'as un truc à dire ? T'es pas jouasse ? »  
Il me donne un petit coup d'épaule, suffisamment fort pour me bousculer, et je recule sous l'effet de l'appréhension. J'aimerais tellement avoir le courage de lui dire ce que je pense de son comportement, et lui faire ravaler son sourire.  
Mais je suis un lâche, et je me tais.  
J'ai honte de moi. Je ne suis même pas capable de regarder cet homme dans les yeux.  
Je fixe mes pieds en secouant la tête pitoyablement. Vaincu sans même combattre.  
« J'préfère ça, assène-t-il triomphalement. Pauv' minable.  
\- Laisse tomber, y a rien d'intéressant pour nous ici », lâche son compagnon, qui vient de faire le tour de nos maigres bagages et de jeter un œil rapide à travers les vitres de la voiture.  
L'homme qui me fait face me tourne le dos et son compagnon lui emboite le pas.  
C'est seulement après qu'ils se soient éloignés de quelques mètres que je me rends compte que je tremble des pieds à la tête, et que mes yeux sont embués de larmes.  
Il a raison. Je suis un minable.

Danica, qui s'est approchée du petit chat, s'avance doucement, se baisse vers lui, et, comprenant seulement ce qui vient de se passer, pousse alors un sanglot déchirant.  
J'entends alors Charly prendre une profonde inspiration.  
Lorsque je me tourne vers mon ami, l'expression de son visage me tétanise.  
La rage qui se lit sur ses traits est terrifiante. Tous ses muscles se bandent d'un seul coup et j'ai l'impression que ses tatouages ondulent sur sa peau. Il est si furieux que son épaisse tignasse rousse semble hérissée de colère, comme celle d'un animal enragé.  
Il se met à marcher à grandes enjambées vers les deux hommes.  
Je le vois porter la main à sa ceinture.  
« Charly, non ! »  
Mais c'est trop tard, il a déjà le bras levé, prolongé de son revolver.

« Moi, j'ai un truc à dire, connard. »  
Le type a à peine le temps de se retourner et d'apercevoir l'éclat argenté de l'arme, que le coup part. La tête est projetée vers l'arrière, la cervelle jaillissant de l'autre côté, dans un long crachat rouge.  
Le deuxième homme, stupéfait, se retrouve le visage couvert du sang de son compagnon. Ses mains se crispent sur son arme, qu'il n'aura jamais le temps de lever, et sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri, qu'il n'aura jamais l'occasion d'émettre. Charly bouge son bras à toute vitesse et appuie à nouveau sur la détente. La seconde balle emporte la moitié de la figure de l'homme, éclatant la joue, creusant un sillon à travers la mâchoire, projetant des éclats de chair et de dents explosées de tous côtés.  
Le corps bascule vers l'arrière, s'affale lourdement dans les feuilles mortes.  
Charly se plante au dessus de lui, braque à nouveau l'arme, et tire.  
L'autre moitié du visage éclate. Une bouillie de cheveux, de cervelle et de sang, accompagnés d'un œil, éclaboussent les feuilles.  
L'homme qui a tué le chaton est définitivement mort, mais mon ami tire encore. Et encore.  
Il s'acharne sur le cadavre, dans une rage incontrôlable, vidant tout son chargeur, en même temps que toute sa fureur. La poitrine du mort tressaute sous les impacts successifs, comme si l'homme était pris de spasmes.  
Je suis persuadé que si Charly avait eu cinquante balles dans son barillet, il les aurait toutes logées dans ce type, jusqu'à en faire une bouillie informe.  
Aucune arme au monde ne contiendra jamais assez de munitions pour décharger entièrement la colère que mon ami porte au fond de lui.

« Ça suffit, Charly. Il est mort. »  
Seule la voix de Madame Hermann semble parvenir à le ramener au calme. Il cesse de s'acharner sur le corps, et termine son carnage en crachant ostensiblement sur l'homme.  
« Ouais, j'aurais pas dû viser la tête, j'aurais dû lui tirer dans l'bide, à c't'enculé, il aurait mis moins longtemps à y passer. »  
Ma voix se débloque enfin, et je parviens à bouger.  
« Tu les as tués. Comment… comment as-tu pu ? »  
Les pleurs de Dani agenouillée dans les feuilles dorées font écho à mon exclamation.  
Charly tend un doigt vers elle. Vers le chat.  
« 'Méritait d'crever pour c'qu'il a fait, répond-il, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
\- C'était un chat ! C'était juste un chat ! » m'écrié-je.  
C'était un chat et lui, mon meilleur ami, il vient de massacrer deux hommes pour ça !  
Je sens une main douce se poser sur mon épaule.  
« Ce n'était pas juste un chat, me dit Madame Hermann lorsque mes yeux rencontrent les siens. C'était le regard de ces hommes lorsqu'ils l'ont tué. »  
Je prends conscience de ce qu'elle dit. Elle a raison.  
Ils ont tué ce chaton comme s'il n'était rien. Ils auraient pu tuer Dani, ou moi, ou n'importe qui, avec ce même regard. Ce regard inhumain.  
C'est pour ça que Charly les a massacrés.  
Et la différence, c'est que lui, lors de son meurtre, était pleinement humain.  
Trop humain.

Charly me fusille du regard.  
« J'en ai rien à foutre de si ça t'plait ou non, Jon. Me fais pas chier avec ta morale de merde. »  
Il me tourne le dos, comme si je n'existais plus. Madame Hermann ne peut m'offrir rien d'autre qu'un regard désolé, impuissant.  
Alors que je reporte mes yeux vers mon ami de dos, je me dis que je ne suis hypocrite.  
Je ne devrais pas être aussi surpris. J'ai toujours su que Charly avait cette violence-là en lui. Depuis le premier jour où j'ai fait sa connaissance.  
Mais ce n'est plus comme avant.  
Ça empire. 

Il marche tranquillement jusqu'à l'endroit où le chaton git par terre. Il se penche et ramasse le petit corps, encore tiède, et, sans se soucier du sang, le fourre dans sa poche, exactement comme il le faisait lorsque l'animal était encore vivant.  
Il tend ensuite les mains vers Danica, la prend sous les bras, et la soulève jusqu'à son torse, où il la love contre lui, aussi doux avec elle qu'il a été déchainé à peine deux minutes avant avec les deux hommes. Elle s'agrippe à lui et enfouit le visage dans son cou, où elle étouffe ses pleurs.  
Il se met à marcher sans nous accorder la moindre attention, les bras repliés autour de la petite fille, l'une de ses mains contre sa tête, son visage penché vers elle. L'entourant tout entier, et, en cet instant, n'existant que pour elle.  
« Viens puce, on va enterrer ton chat. » 

.

.

C'était facile de préparer du thé dans la maison de l'amatrice d'art, il y avait encore de l'eau courante et sa cuisinière avait une alimentation en gaz autonome. Elle possédait même une bouilloire.  
Maintenant que nous sommes installé dans l'école, c'est plus compliqué. La cuisine de la cantine est trop insalubre pour être utilisable, à cause de toute la nourriture viciée qui s'y trouve – on n'a pu en sauver que quelques boites de conserve et des ustensiles. Nous nous sommes bricolé une cuisine de fortune dans un coin de notre pièce à vivre, qui nous sert ainsi de salon, de cuisine et de salle à manger. Nous avons pu dénicher quelques réchauds à gaz dans les affaires des militaires, Charly a fabriqué une sorte de plan de travail avec un brûleur et un bac pour l'eau. Mais il faut aller remplir ce dernier dehors, dans le bidon qui récupère l'eau de pluie, car nous avons terminé les rares bouteilles d'eau minérale qui nous restaient. Il faut faire bouillir longuement cette eau pour la rendre potable, et même comme ça, elle n'a pas un très bon goût. Danica refuse de la boire autrement qu'avec de la grenadine. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, moi-même je ne la consomme que sous forme de thé, et il en va ainsi également de Michonne et Madame Hermann. Seul Charly s'obstine à boire cette eau saumâtre, souvent sans la bouillir d'ailleurs, tout en nous traitant de chochottes, aussi capricieux qu'une enfant de cinq ans.

Il a plu assez fort la nuit dernière, la gouttière a fait couler pas mal d'eau dans le bidon. J'aimerais bien en utiliser pour laver Dani, mais je sais déjà ce que les autres vont me dire : on ne peut pas se permettre de dépenser autant d'eau, encore moins de gaz pour la chauffer.  
Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : soit nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous établir durablement dans l'école, soit il va nous falloir trouver de quoi nous organiser mieux.  
Lorsque je remonte avec ma bassine remplie, la pièce est déserte. Je transvase un peu de liquide dans une casserole, j'allume le feu, et je choisis le thé en attendant que l'eau frémisse.  
Les différents thés que nous avons sont disposés en rang sur le plan de travail. Tous disparates, boites cabossées, emballages chiffonnés à force d'avoir été promenés dans le fond des sacs à dos, au hasard de nos errances, tous trouvés ici et là, gardés précieusement, accumulés comme des petits trésors hétéroclites – légers et peu encombrants, par bonheur. Certains sont très bons, et ont dû coûter une petite fortune, à l'époque où l'argent signifiait encore quelque chose, d'autres plus médiocres, simples sachets de marques industrielles.  
Bien qu'il soit pour le moment abondant – n'étant pas un produit nécessaire à la survie – le thé va devenir une denrée très rare dans les prochaines années. J'ai l'ambition secrète de devenir l'un des derniers collectionneurs de thés au monde.  
Tandis que l'eau chauffe, je rêvasse, m'imaginant dans un nouveau foyer, vivant paisiblement entre une bibliothèque de livres et une bibliothèque de thés. Un mur entier de jolies boites toutes différentes, brillantes, colorées, pleines de promesses d'arômes rarissimes. Les gens viendront de loin pour le seul privilège de me voir leur servir un thé préparé à la perfection – il me faudra aussi toutes sortes de services délicats et élégants, des théières précieuses, des tasses assorties.  
Perdu dans mes pensées fantaisistes, j'en ai oublié l'eau, qui bout depuis un petit moment.  
Je la transvase dans la grande théière en porcelaine blanche trouvée dans la salle des professeurs, dont l'intérieur est intégralement marron, tapissé de tanin après des années d'utilisation intensive. Je choisis parmi mes boites un thé blanc parfumé à la fleur d'oranger, idéal selon moi pour un petit déjeuner dans le calme et la lenteur, en ce jour où il n'y a rien de particulier à faire.  
Le temps de disposer sur un plateau deux tasses, du sucre, des cuillères, de sortir une poignée de biscuits secs de leur emballage – ces choses-là ne se périment jamais, je parie que l'humanité en découvrira des stocks mangeables encore durant un siècle – le thé est suffisamment infusé pour que je le retire de la théière.  
À l'odeur, j'estime que c'est parfait.  
Cette nouvelle journée de la fin du monde peut bien commencer.

.

.

Lorsque je frappe à la porte de Michonne avec le plateau dans les bras, elle est sans surprise déjà levée – c'est une femme extrêmement matinale, j'ai pu le constater. Elle accueille le petit-déjeuner avec plaisir.  
C'est devenu un rituel, chaque matin.

Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Michonne.  
Je ne suis plus emprunté et nerveux avec elle comme c'était le cas avant, et elle a perdu sa méfiance et sa réserve initiales. Nous sommes plutôt à l'aise, nous parlons facilement. Je me rends compte que sa présence me fait du bien. Elle est si forte, si assurée, je me sens apaisé à ses côtés, il y a quelque chose qui irradie de sa personne, je ne sais pas le nommer, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher à me tenir à côté d'elle, dans l'espoir d'en absorber un peu.  
Michonne est différente de tous les gens que j'ai connu, différente de mes amis. J'ai l'impression de retrouver en elle la force de Charly sans son aspect instable, la sagesse de Madame Hermann sans son côté moralisateur, et la bienveillance de Dani sans sa naïveté.

Je lui ai confié à quel point j'ai été incommodé, toute ma vie durant, par cette obsession du bavardage que partagent les gens, ce besoin de parler pour ne rien dire, de faire du bruit pour exister. Toute cette parole logorrhéique n'a pour résultat que d'exclure encore davantage les personnes timides comme moi, qui sont incapables de parler en public avec aisance, incapables d'avoir la moindre répartie, dépourvues de sens de l'humour. Mes amis m'ont toujours assuré que je parlais très bien, avec beaucoup d'éloquence et de justesse, malheureusement il me faut du temps pour y parvenir, un temps que peu de gens ont bien voulu m'accorder.  
J'ai peut-être de l'esprit à mes heures… mais malheureusement, il s'agit de l'esprit d'escalier.  
Michonne, elle, m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord avec moi, que pour sa part, elle n'aimait pas les gens qui parlent trop, et que les personnes qui réfléchissent avant d'ouvrir la bouche sont trop rares en ce monde, dans l'ancien comme dans le nouveau.

Au final, nous parlons peu, elle et moi. Nous n'en avons plus besoin, car nous avons dépassé depuis longtemps le stade des silences inconfortables, désormais le mutisme est une sorte de plaisir, presque un soulagement. Les gens qui accordent de l'importance aux mots apprécient la quiétude à sa juste valeur, c'est notre cas.  
Quelque chose qui n'a pas changé chez Michonne depuis notre rencontre, c'est qu'elle n'aime toujours pas parler d'elle-même. J'ai compris depuis que ce n'était pas par défiance ni froideur envers moi, mais parce qu'elle en ressentait une douleur, un chagrin sourd, constant. Je devine que lui poser des questions sur son passé serait cruel. Moi-même je répugne à me confier, pour les mêmes raisons, aussi je la comprends tout à fait.  
Certaines personnes se soulagent en se confiant, d'autres en se taisant. Il faut savoir le respecter.  
Ainsi, Michonne et moi, nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître tout en ne parlant jamais de nous-mêmes, et je dois dire que ça me tranquillise.  
Elle est patiente, très attentive, et me laisse le temps dont j'ai besoin pour trouver mes mots, affiner ce que je cherche à exprimer. Avec elle, je ne me sens pas jugé. Et lorsque je parle, elle écoute réellement, sans chercher à me piéger.  
Mes amis ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais ils ont tendance à dominer les conversations, y compris avec moi. Charly est étranger à toute forme de tempérance dans ses propos, et Madame Hermann discute comme elle joue aux échecs : avec au moins trois coups d'avance et l'intention de mettre mat l'adversaire. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que Dani qui m'écoute avec équité, dans la bienveillance innée de ses cinq ans. Mais le problème avec ma petite sœur, c'est que je ne peux bien évidemment pas lui faire part des miens.

« J'aime bien me taire avec vous », lui ai-je confié spontanément, lors d'une de nos entrevues.  
Michonne m'a regardé avec cette expression pensive et difficilement déchiffrable qu'elle arbore souvent.  
« Et moi, j'aime la façon dont vous écoutez attentivement mon silence », a-t-elle répondu.

.

.

Forcément, le fait que je passe davantage de temps seul à seul avec Michonne implique que j'en passe moins avec mes amis.  
Madame Hermann n'a émis aucune objection, elle semble prendre la chose avec un paisible fatalisme. Elle n'a pas réitéré ses mises en garde à propos de la nouvelle venue, mais elle évite néanmoins tout contact avec, ce qui ne m'étonne guère, car notre érudite compagne a toujours été une solitaire, dans le fond.  
Charly, par contre, le prend extrêmement mal. Plusieurs fois, il m'a clairement reproché de passer autant de temps avec celle qu'il continue à surnommer la Samouraï, au détriment de mes vrais amis, d'après lui. J'ai tenté d'argumenter en lui disant qu'il était libre de se joindre à nous, mais il s'est braqué d'autant plus, déclarant qu'il détestait Michonne et ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle.  
Je fais de mon mieux pour passer davantage de temps avec lui, mais cette tentative pour ménager sa jalousie ne fait que le rendre encore plus ombrageux. Lorsque je m'offre de lui tenir compagnie, il est désagréable et cassant, quand il ne me repousse pas purement et simplement.  
Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Chaque jour, il devient plus sombre et plus renfermé, et c'est mauvais signe. Un Charly emporté et colérique, c'est son état habituel, et sa façon naturelle de s'exprimer. Mais un Charly silencieux, ça n'augure rien de bon.  
Je le vois tourner en rond dans le bâtiment, fuyant les autres. Parfois le revolver à la main, sans raison. Madame Hermann sort de la pièce dès qu'il y entre, j'ai la sensation qu'elle l'évite. Les rares fois où il me parle, c'est avec un ton infiniment sarcastique que je ne lui ai jamais connu. Seule Danica semble encore trouver grâce à ses yeux, il passe énormément de temps avec elle dans le gymnase et la couve d'un œil presque jaloux.  
Je m'inquiète.

.

.

C'est en rapportant à la cuisine le plateau vide du petit-déjeuner que je croise justement mon ami.  
Il est assis d'une façon très incorrecte, que je devine volontairement provocatrice : les fesses sur le rebord de la table où nous mangeons, et les deux pieds relevés et posés sur le dossier d'une chaise qu'il s'amuse à faire basculer, en équilibre précaire. Son pantalon est dégoûtant, et les semelles de ses grosses chaussures sont encrassées de terre, qu'il a étalée sans aucun scrupule sur le dos de la chaise et un peu partout au sol et dans les escaliers. Autour de lui, tout est jonché de copeaux de bois.  
À mon arrivée, il me jette un regard déjà querelleur, insolent, comme pour me défier de faire la moindre remarque sur sa posture malséante. Je crois deviner dans son expression un brin de déception agacée. À n'en pas douter, il espérait tomber sur Madame Hermann, laquelle n'aurait pas manqué d'être outrée et de le lui faire savoir.  
Oui, il a vraiment son visage des mauvais jours, celui d'un homme qui se cherche un adversaire, un prétexte pour laisser libre cours à sa colère.  
J'ai d'abord l'intention de ne pas relever sa provocation et de ne rien dire, mais je perçois alors l'odeur, et je vois ce qu'il tient entre ses doigts tandis qu'il les porte à ses lèvres.  
« Tu fumes ? m'exclamé-je stupidement.  
\- Nan. Je fais du monocycle, me rétorque-t-il avec un cynisme assumé.  
\- Tu avais arrêté… »  
Il souffle théâtralement la fumée de cigarette dans ma direction.  
« Ouais, juste après que l'autre vieille emmerdeuse me tape la morale pendant une heure sur les dangers du tabac, et que tu chiales comme quoi ça donnait un mauvais exemple à la puce et que c'était mauvais pour elle.  
\- Ça la fait tousser.  
\- Ah ouais ? explose-t-il soudain. Et est-ce qu'elle est là en ce moment ? Hein ? Est-ce qu'elle est en train de respirer ma fumée, là ?  
\- Non mais…  
\- Alors bordel, viens pas me faire chier ! C'est quoi ton putain d'problème ?  
\- Ça me donne la migraine », avoué-je.  
La situation est d'autant plus cruelle que mon ami le sait parfaitement.  
« Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? crie-t-il. Le moindre truc te file la migraine de toute façon ! Y a jamais rien qui va avec toi ! T'as qu'à dégager de ma vue, si t'es pas content ! Va respirer ailleurs et fais-moi des vacances ! »  
Il ponctue sa tirade d'un coup de pied brutal dans la chaise, qui l'envoie valser bruyamment jusqu'au mur.  
Sidéré par autant de méchanceté et de violence, je reste sans voix. Je sens une boule de chagrin se former dans ma gorge immédiatement.  
N'osant même pas répondre, je m'enfuis pour aller me réfugier dans la première salle de classe venue. Là, je m'effondre dans un coin, et me cache la figure dans les mains. La douleur pulse à mes tempes, impitoyable, non pas à cause de la fumée de cigarette, mais par la faute du chagrin et de l'anxiété. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Charly, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour qu'il soit si haineux ?

Contrairement à ce que j'espérais, au lieu de s'apaiser, la migraine empire au point que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, je finis par me résoudre à aller me coucher.  
Dans la salle de classe qui nous sert de chambre à moi et Madame Hermann, cette dernière est assise au bureau de l'instituteur, un livre entre ses fines mains, et Dani dort dans mon lit.  
Même à cinq ans, ma petite sœur continue à faire la sieste chaque après-midi, piquant du nez immuablement juste après le déjeuner. Elle a toujours été une grosse dormeuse, je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'elle ait fait une seule fois un caprice à l'heure du coucher, Danica a été un bébé très facile à endormir, qui a fait ses nuits presque tout de suite, et ma mère l'avait surnommée _malý_ _plch_ , son « petit loir ». Dani est une vraie dormeuse tout terrain, elle s'accommode de n'importe quoi, elle peut dormir dans la voiture, sur des lits de fortune, en boule sur un fauteuil, avec du bruit ou de la lumière, dans les bras, sur les genoux, même sur les épaules de Charly une fois. Du moment qu'elle est au chaud et avec l'un d'entre nous, elle dort. Il n'y a que ses fréquents cauchemars qui viennent la réveiller. Heureusement, il suffit de la rassurer pour qu'elle se rendorme rapidement.

Ma vieille amie lève les yeux vers moi et devine immédiatement ce qui m'amène, à force d'habitude.  
« Migraine ?  
\- Oui, je m'allonge juste un peu.  
\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? questionne-t-elle, esquissant déjà le geste de reposer son livre.  
\- Non, seulement de fermer les yeux. »  
Je retire mes chaussures et m'installe sur le matelas, contre le dos de Dani qui continue à sucer son pouce sans broncher, profondément endormie. Je réarrange la couverture autour d'elle, et ferme les yeux.  
De son côté, Madame Hermann s'est levée et, silencieusement, a baissé les stores à demi, créant un peu d'obscurité bienvenue, avant de reprendre sa place au bureau, et sa lecture, s'accommodant de le semi-pénombre.  
Danica respire doucement, régulièrement, et ses cheveux, qui pourtant devraient être sales, sentent bon.

J'ai trop mal pour dormir, mais ça m'apaise de rester là, près d'elles, de sentir ma sœur contre moi, et d'entendre le discret et régulier bruissement de pages de mon amie.  
Le calme extérieur fait contraste avec le bouillonnement furieux sous mon crâne, et je reste immobile, suspendu entre les deux, entre tourment et bonheur.

.

.

Quelques coups discrets contre la porte me réveillent, et j'entends Michonne appeler mon nom.  
Madame Hermann et Dani ne sont plus là, constaté-je. Le livre est refermé sur le bureau, et la place de ma sœur est froide à côté de moi. Je suis incapable de dire combien de temps j'ai dormi. Il fait nuit maintenant.  
La femme noire a les bras chargés d'un plateau, sur lequel reposent diverses choses, entre autre deux bols, et une lampe de camping qui jette un éclat lumineux dans la pièce, m'éblouissant un peu.  
« Quelle heure est-il ? questionné-je, mal réveillé, mon reste de mal de tête s'effilochant entre mes pensées.  
\- L'heure de manger, réplique-t-elle. Ce soir, c'est soupe et crackers au fromage.  
\- Où sont les autres ?  
\- Aucune idée, je les ai pas vu. »  
C'est gentil de leur part de ne pas m'avoir réveillé, mais j'ai un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'ils aient diné sans moi.  
« Je n'ai pas très faim, protesté-je en voyant Michonne me tendre un des deux bols.  
\- Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier soir.  
\- Je ne me rappelle pas », avoué-je.  
Mes souvenirs sont assez confus, comme souvent après la migraine. Le déroulement des derniers jours est un peu flou, à vrai dire. J'ai du mal à être sûr qu'aujourd'hui est bien le demain d'hier… quoi que ça puisse signifier.  
« Mais moi oui, réplique-t-elle. Bon appétit.  
\- Bon appétit », réponds-je machinalement, n'osant pas la contredire.  
Je vais m'installer au bureau, repoussant le livre et posant le bol. Michonne prend une chaise et s'assied face à moi avec le reste du plateau.

La soupe n'est pas mauvaise, avec les crackers trempés dedans, ça réchauffe agréablement l'estomac. Tandis que nous dînons, la lampe électrique au milieu du bureau projette nos ombres sur les murs de la pièce, silhouettes mouvantes, déformées, étrangement ondulantes. Le moment est presque onirique. Michonne a préparé du thé, bien entendu, et elle a su très bien le choisir.  
Finalement, me dis-je, ça me fait plaisir que les autres aient décidé de passer la soirée sans moi, ça me donne l'occasion de manger avec elle, c'est agréable, et je me rends compte qu'effectivement j'avais faim.  
« Merci d'être venue ce soir, lui dis-je dans un élan de gratitude.  
\- Pas de quoi. Pas envie de manger seule.  
\- C'est délicieux, la complimenté-je. Vous cuisinez très bien. »  
Elle sourit.  
« J'ai mis de la poudre dans de l'eau chaude et ouvert deux paquets de crackers, vous appelez ça de la cuisine ?  
\- C'est très bon quand même.  
\- C'est de la soupe instantanée, tant mieux si elle vous plait, mais j'y suis pour rien.  
\- Non, insisté-je, elle aurait été moins bonne si quelqu'un d'autre que vous l'avait préparée. »  
Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer. J'aurais pu la faire moi-même, et cette soupe n'aurait pas eu de goût particulier, mais puisque Michonne a mis l'eau à chauffer, puisqu'elle a rempli le bol et me l'a apporté, puisqu'elle a insisté pour que je le prenne, en me souhaitant un bon appétit, voilà qui donne à ce repas une saveur unique.  
« Si vous le dites. J'ai jamais été une super cuisinière, dit-elle. C'est paradoxal, parce que chez moi, j'avais une superbe cuisine, toute équipée, avec plein d'appareils, de gadgets, d'ustensiles, et je sais pas combien de sortes d'épices et de condiments. Je sais même plus le nombre de pots de moutardes différents que j'avais, dès que je voyais une jolie moutarde avec des ingrédients alléchants et une belle étiquette, je l'achetais. Vous auriez dû voir mon frigo, on aurait pu ranger une vache entière dedans. Avec un distributeur automatique de glaçons, que j'ai jamais utilisé, parce que j'ai horreur de boire trop froid. Tout ça, et puis au final, je ne mangeais que des plats préparés ou des trucs surgelés, j'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de cuisiner. »  
Elle a un petit rire.  
« Quand je pense à tout l'argent que j'ai dépensé pour ces bêtises. J'ai payé plus de cent dollars pour un extracteur de jus, vous savez, ces machines pour faire des smoothies. Je l'ai utilisé qu'une seule fois, le temps de me rendre compte que ça prenait plus de temps de nettoyer le bazar ensuite qu'à faire le jus. »

C'est la première fois qu'elle me parle de sa vie d'avant. Ça me fait tout drôle, je me sens profondément ému. J'essaie de l'imaginer dans son quotidien, dans sa cuisine luxueuse au décor moderne et sophistiqué, mais ça fait drôle de redessiner mentalement une image de Michonne différente de la guerrière endurcie et un peu sauvage que j'ai face à moi, qui est en train de manger ses crackers avec les doigts et de boire sa soupe à même le bol.  
« Moi non plus je ne suis pas un très bon cuisinier, confié-je. Enfin, je cuisine bien, mais rien de très élaboré. Madame Herman ne mange quasiment rien, Charly se fiche de ce qu'il ingurgite du moment que c'est abondant, et pour Dani, les pâtes au beurre constituent le summum de la gastronomie, vu son âge. Mais chaque jour, je lui faisais moi-même son goûter, avec des gaufres, des pancakes, des gâteaux. J'avais une machine pour faire du pain, aussi, mais Charly l'a cassée en essayant de fabriquer de la pâte à pizza, et on n'avait pas d'argent pour en acheter une nouvelle. Je préparais de la confiture aussi, avec Dani. Une fois, Charly et moi on a essayé de faire de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, ça a été une immense catastrophe. On n'en reparle jamais d'ailleurs, il faut croire qu'on en a encore honte. Certaines taches ne sont jamais parties du mur de ma cuisine. »  
Je ris moi aussi à l'évocation de ce souvenir.  
Portée par son élan, Michonne continue de plus belle :  
« Moi c'est mon unique tentative de pâtes de fruits qui a été une vraie catastrophe ! s'amuse-t-elle. Ça et les gâteaux au chocolat, toujours trop mous dedans et trop cuits dehors.  
\- Ah, ça, les gâteaux, je ne les réussis pas trop mal. Mais ma grande spécialité, ce que ma sœur préfère, ça reste les gaufres.  
\- Je ne connais pas un seul gamin qui n'adore pas les gaufres, réplique-t-elle. Ma mère m'en faisait tout le temps quand j'étais petite, c'était si bon qu'elle a été forcée de m'apprendre la recette. C'est un des rares trucs que je sais cuisiner. J'en préparais au moins une fois par semaine pour… »  
Elle s'arrête net, et son sourire disparaît. Elle vient de parler trop vite, et de se heurter au mur de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire. Je vois son visage se figer, envahi soudain par un immense chagrin. Je la vois qui hésite, qui me dévisage, incertaine.  
« Pour mon fils », achève-t-elle.  
Le choc me laisse muet.  
« Il s'appelait André. Il avait trois ans. »

Le bol qu'elle tenait s'est mis à trembler légèrement entre ses mains, elle le repose et garde les paumes sur la table, crispées. Elle ferme les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, des larmes en coulent.  
Je suis terriblement embarrassé, elle préfèrerait sans doute que je ne la voie pas dans un moment aussi intime et pénible. Je ne sais plus où me mettre.  
« Vous préférez que je sorte ? parvins-je à articuler.  
\- Non, c'est bon, restez. »  
Je me sens immensément mal et stupide, à rester là, devant, elle, alors qu'elle pleure. Quelqu'un de normal, de capable socialement parlant, ferait quelque chose pour la réconforter, je le sens bien. Mais moi je suis paralysé par l'émotion et la timidité.  
« Vous voulez… que… que je vous prenne la main ? » trouvé-je le courage de demander.  
Lorsqu'elle me répond, c'est de sa voix calme habituelle.  
« Jon, on ne demande pas à quelqu'un si on peut lui prendre la main. Si vous avez l'impression que quelqu'un a besoin qu'on lui prenne la main, prenez-lui la main, c'est tout.  
\- Oh, heu, oui, d'accord. »  
Un silence très inconfortable se réinstalle.  
« Prenez ma main.  
\- Oui », m'empressé-je de répondre, en m'exécutant.  
Sa main est tiède dans la mienne, et je suis incroyablement ému, et aussi un peu gêné. Je ne crois pas avoir tenu la main d'une femme dans la mienne une seule fois au cours de ma vie. Cela me semble si étrange, je regarde ma propre main, doutant presque du fait qu'elle m'appartienne. En même temps c'est curieusement agréable. Réconfortant et électrisant à la fois.  
J'espère que ça lui fait un peu de bien, même si ce n'est qu'un petit geste. Mais jamais je n'oserais en accomplir un plus grand. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider davantage. Peut-être qu'elle voudrait que je la prenne dans mes bras ? Mais j'en suis quasiment physiquement incapable, cela m'intimide bien trop.  
Je me souviens alors que j'ai toujours des mouchoirs en papier dans mes poches, de la main gauche j'en sort un propre de mon paquet et le lui tends.  
Elle essuie ses larmes et se mouche, avec un petit hochement de tête reconnaissant.  
« Michonne… je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé », déclaré-je.  
Elle lève les yeux sur moi. Je sais qu'elle sait que je suis sincère.  
« Merci, dit-elle. Ça me touche.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en parler si vous ne voulez pas, mais si vous voulez m'en parler, je veux dire, si vous pensez que ça peut vous faire du bien, vous pouvez me parler. »  
J'ai envie de me cacher sous le bureau, ma phrase est si mal tournée et alambiquée qu'elle est à peine compréhensible.  
« Merci, répond-elle à nouveau. En fait, je ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'en parler. Pardon.  
\- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est normal. »

Elle sèche définitivement ses larmes, et finit par lâcher ma main.  
« Désolée d'avoir gâché un bon moment.  
\- Non non non, m'empressé-je de dire. C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui ai commencé à parler de gaufres, je n'aurais pas dû. »  
À ma grande surprise, elle a un drôle de sourire.  
« Vous alors… Vous vous excusez de parler, vous vous excusez de bouger, vous vous excusez d'exister, de quoi est-ce que vous ne vous excusez pas ?  
\- Rien, avoué-je. Je suis mauvais en tout. Surtout en relations humaines, comme vous pouvez le constater sans cesse.  
\- C'est si compliqué de prendre quelqu'un par la main ?  
\- C'est le bout du monde, dis-je sincèrement.  
\- À ce point ?  
\- Oui, vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à parler aux gens, encore moins à être intime avec qui que ce soit, à part…  
\- Charly, Danica et Madame Hermann, termine-t-elle à ma place.  
\- Oui. Avec eux, je n'ai pas ce problème, je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, au contraire. Je me sens bien avec eux, en confiance. Ils me connaissent. On se comprend parfaitement.  
\- Tandis que les autres personnes ne vous comprennent pas ?  
\- Oui. On dirait que je fais fuir les autres. C'est normal, qui voudrait parler avec un homme aussi timide, aussi emprunté ? Je n'arrive même pas à regarder mes interlocuteurs dans les yeux. On dirait que les gens se méfient, m'évitent. Pourtant, je… je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais pu me lier avec quiconque, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami. Je me souviens, quand j'étais enfant, mes parents disaient que j'étais un garçon timide et réservé et que ça s'arrangerait avec l'âge. Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Heureusement que j'ai Dani, Hermann et Charly, sinon, je serais vraiment complètement seul. »

Michonne me lance une fois de plus un de ses étranges regards scrutateurs, de ceux qui me mettent un peu mal à l'aise.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'ils n'étaient plus là ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si vos trois amis, Dani, Charly et Madame Hermann, n'étaient plus avec vous. »  
J'ose à peine formuler ce que je crois comprendre.  
« Vous voulez dire… s'ils mourraient ? demandé-je, horrifié.  
\- Ou tout simplement, si vous vous sépariez, si chacun partait de son côté.  
\- Non ! »  
Mon cri est presque un hurlement de peur. Instinctif, viscéral.  
« Non, jamais. Ils ne feraient pas ça. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Je ne pourrais pas, jamais. Si on me séparait d'eux, j'en mourrais ! »  
Je le répète, avec une ferveur absolue :  
« Oui, j'en mourrais ! »  
À nouveau, Michonne m'étudie.  
« Je pense que vous avez raison. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, visiblement.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Nous avons juré de rester toujours ensemble. Toujours. »  
J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravise finalement.  
« La soupe va refroidir », déclare-t-elle.  
Obéissant, je me replonge dans le repas, et elle fait de même.

« Vous savez, reprend-elle après un petit moment. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais… je vous envie un peu. »  
Son visage s'est une fois de plus teinté de tristesse.  
« Vous êtes un homme à part. Vous avez votre sœur. Et les autres. »  
Cette fois, je n'hésite qu'un bref instant, avant d'avancer ma main et de prendre la sienne à nouveau.  
« Mais vous, Michonne, vous m'avez, moi. »  
Je ne sais pas à quelle réaction je dois m'attendre.  
Mais elle me sourit.


	10. Ricochets

_**Note d'autrice :**  
Coucou !  
Et voilà, l'histoire reprend, et cette fois-ci pour de bon. J'ai quasiment terminé de l'écrire, en fait. Elle est là, bien au chaud dans son petit fichier, rangées sous forme de jolis chapitres rutilants, que je vais me remettre à publier plus régulièrement.  
J'ai essayé de répondre également à tous les commentaires et MP, certains très en retard. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi, si je vous ai oublié-e, dites-le moi._

 _Pour l'occasion, j'ai rafraichi les notes d'auteurs des chapitres précédents, notamment avec un nouveau préambule, que je vous remets ici partiellement._

 _J'ai écris cette seconde moitié d'histoire dans le cadre du Nano, ce qui signifie concrètement que les derniers 60 000 mots de l'histoire ont été rédigé en l'espace d'un mois.  
De par cette particularité, je me dois, en préambule, de remercier un certain nombre de personnes.  
Un merci chaleureux aux autrices et auteurs aux côtés de qui j'ai trimé pendant ce mois de novembre 2016, et grâce à qui j'ai tenu bon sans flancher... j'avais commencé à faire un name dropping, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était beaucoup trop long. Il y a mes copines du forum des chevelus, les gens du groupe Elsewhere, du chan Gatorbar, des personnes de ma famille, des ami-e-s, également toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et aussi, celles et ceux qui étaient sur le chan le tout dernier soir du Nano pour l'incroyable concert improvisé… rarement une autrice se sera senti aussi entourée. La fanfiction est soi-disant un truc ingrat et honteux qu'on commet en cachette : que nenni.  
Désolée, je sais que tu aurais aimé voir apparaître ton petit nom, mais… toi-même tu sais, tu t'es reconnu-e. Merci à TOI._

 _Mais tout de même, s'il faut en choisir quelques-un-e-s, il me faudra citer, en remerciements très spéciaux :  
\- celle qui donne les conseils les plus badass sur les nichons  
\- celui qui donne les conseils les plus badass sur les tanks (pas étonnant qu'il ait épousé celle du dessus)  
\- celle qui fait les meilleures pancakes vegan et les meilleures nuits blanches  
\- celle qui est un peu la Madame Hermann de la vraie vie, mais en bien mieux  
\- Et, last but not least… celui qui est ceinture verte de meilleur ami_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec l'histoire._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre 10 : Ricochets**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, elle révèle un Charly arborant un sourire radieux, ainsi qu'un énorme hématome sous l'œil qui, quoique pâlissant, assombrit tragiquement son regard.  
« Hey Jon, t'as vu, je suis à l'heure ! s'exclame-t-il aussitôt, avec la fierté de quelqu'un qui vient d'accomplir une sorte d'exploit – ce qui est effectivement le cas.  
\- Pile à l'heure », approuvé-je, souriant à mon tour.  
Une brève rangée de points de suture lui barre le sourcil, venant parfaire sa mine de boxeur déconfit.  
J'évite de trop le dévisager. Même après une semaine, je suis toujours aussi mortifié et honteux à la vue de mon « œuvre ». Lui, ça le fait rire, ça fait sept jours qu'il s'amuse de voir passer son coquart par toutes sortes de couleurs depuis le noir jusqu'au jaune en visitant toute une gamme de violets et même de verts, et qu'il répète avec un mélange d'admiration et de fierté que jamais de sa vie on ne lui avait mis une aussi méchante droite.  
Ce qu'il trouve le plus amusant, c'est le fait que, de mon côté, jamais de ma vie je n'avais mis une droite à quiconque.

« Charlyyyyyyyy ! »  
Le cri de ma sœur enfle tandis qu'elle accourt depuis le bout du couloir, ses petites jambes tricotant l'air et martelant le plancher. À l'apogée de sa course, le grand rouquin la saisit sous les bras, la fait décoller jusqu'à sa figure, et lui plante un baiser sur le front.  
« Je t'ai manqué ?  
\- Ouiiii ! pépie-t-elle, ses pieds battant dans le vide.  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. D'ailleurs j'ai un truc pour toi. »  
Il repose Dani par terre et fouille théâtralement l'une de ses vastes poches de pantalon.  
« Ah, c'est pas là-d'dans, déplore-t-il.  
\- Oh non ! s'exclame-t-elle, prise au jeu.  
\- Pas dans celle-là non plus, fait-il mine de découvrir après avoir exploré une seconde poche. Zut, je l'ai oublié on dirait, déclare-t-il, penaud.  
\- Noooooon ! gémit la petite.  
\- Ah, j'suis vraiment désolé, c'est pas d'pot, j'suis vraiment trop tête-en-l'air... »  
Faussement navré, il pose une main sur la tête de l'enfant dépitée, la glisse derrière ses cheveux, et...  
« Ah ben non, c'est bon, elle est là ! »  
Il ramène une petite voiture rouge vif entre ses doigts.  
Danica éclate de rire en réaction au tour de passe-passe et s'empare de son cadeau avec émerveillement.  
« Elle te plait ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Tu as dit merci ? interviens-je.  
\- Merci Charly ! déclame ma sœur.  
\- Pas d'quoi, puce. Bon, sinon, c'est pas tout ça : c'est quoi cette histoire de gaufres?  
\- Et bien, c'est simple : c'est moi qui prépare des gaufres pour le goûter, c'est à dire d'ici un bref instant, le temps de terminer la pâte, réponds-je.  
\- Putain, c'est trop la classe ! Des gaufres ! J'ai pas mangé d'gaufres depuis des années ! Pour fêter ça, j'propose d'y aller en avion ! »  
À nouveau, il s'empare de Danica, et la soulève cette fois à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête, avant de traverser le couloir en sens inverse à toute vitesse, lui faisant faire des zigzags et des loopings en l'air, sous ses hurlements de joie.

Je souris. Charly n'est pas arrivé depuis une minute, et il prend déjà toute la place. C'est tout lui, ça. Il parle fort et s'agite dans tous les sens. Drôle de contraste que ce garçon qui semble déplacer tellement d'air même pour se saisir d'un simple verre, en comparaison avec moi qui me meus toujours sans gestes brusques, presque timidement, comme si même dans mon propre appartement, je craignais de déranger.  
Mais j'aime bien ça. Ça fait de l'animation. Et puis ma sœur est radieuse lorsqu'il est là.

Au début, je pensais que Charly faisait un effort tout spécialement pour elle, parce qu'il se sentait terriblement coupable de lui avoir fait si peur lors de leur première rencontre dans ce bar, et voulait à tout prix se rattraper, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un mauvais gars, et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, jamais. Mais j'ai vite compris que ça allait bien au-delà de ça.  
Charly et ma sœur s'adorent.  
Il la laisse lui faire absolument tout ce qu'elle veut, lui grimper dessus, monter sur ses épaules, se pendre à son cou jusqu'à l'étrangler, s'amuser avec ses cheveux.  
Il joue avec elle tout le temps. Pas comme un adulte qui jouerait avec une petite fille, mais comme un enfant qui s'amuse avec une autre enfant du même âge.  
Danica est émerveillée par son nouveau grand copain, et ne le quitte pas d'une semelle.  
Cela me soulage, jusqu'ici ma sœur tenait un peu trop de moi : c'était une petite fille très timide et réservée, presque craintive, il est évident que j'ai déteint sur elle. Mais la voir enfin trouver un compagnon de jeu me rassure.  
Et puis, Dani n'est pas la seule à avoir découvert en Charly quelque chose qui lui manquait.

Depuis notre rencontre fort peu conventionnelle, nous nous sommes étrangement liés. Ce qui a été encore moins conventionnel que mon comportement ce soir-là, ça a été sa réaction. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'une personne avec le visage à ce point baigné de sang pouvait rire de si bon cœur. Charly s'est avéré un homme avec un sens de l'humour particulièrement étrange, une vision des rapports sociaux au moins aussi curieuse que la mienne, et une totale absence de rancune. J'ai eu droit à des excuses de sa part, et une immédiate et bizarre admiration pour mon exploit, qui avait à ses yeux tout le panache de David contre Goliath.  
Et ce qui aurait pu n'être que la plus cocasse de ses anecdotes de bistrot s'est contre toute attente transformé en une profonde amitié réciproque. Depuis ce fameux soir, il est venu chez nous presque chaque jour.  
Une fois ma sœur couchée, lui et moi nous nous retrouvons à discuter à bâtons rompus, jusque très tard dans la nuit, sans jamais voir le temps passer, à tel point qu'il finit bien souvent par rester dormir sur le canapé. Il enchaine les tasses de café noir, tandis que je bois des litres et des litres de thé, et nous refaisons le monde.  
Avec lui j'arrive à dépasser ma timidité maladive, je lui dis ce que j'ai vraiment sur le cœur. Il rit, s'emporte, s'émerveille, se fâche tour à tour. Je suis impressionné par l'empathie de ce garçon, et son degré de sensibilité. Il se réjouit de mes joies, s'attriste de mes chagrins, rit de ce qui m'amuse, s'irrite des injustices que j'ai subies – et s'enflamme immédiatement, jurant de mettre désormais son talent inné pour la violence au service de mes intérêts, promettant de plier mes futurs tourmenteurs comme de malheureuses cocottes en papier.  
Derrière le loubard que j'avais trop hâtivement jugé vulgaire, brutal, stupide et malotru, j'ai découvert une personne étonnamment nuancée, généreuse et sincère, un grand cœur prompt à toutes les passions, sans demi-mesure.  
Avec Charly, je n'ai plus de notion du temps, et j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. C'est un vrai ami. Le premier que j'ai de toute ma vie.

Pour la première fois, ce n'est plus uniquement moi et ma sœur. Maintenant nous sommes trois. Une petite famille.

Famille que je me dois pour l'heure de nourrir, comme promis, avec une quantité généreuse de gaufres maison. J'ai prévu large : mon nouvel ami est aussi vorace que ma sœur est frugale.  
Ils se sont installé sur mon canapé hors d'âge, où Charly a posé le blouson en jean – hors d'âge lui aussi – qu'il avait sur le dos à son arrivée, révélant comme d'ordinaire ses bras musclés recouverts de tatouages. Ma petite sœur promène sa voiture le long du canapé. Notre invité, lui, s'empare d'un second petit véhicule – aux couleurs de la police – qui traine sur le tapis parmi les jouets de Dani.  
« Attention, v'là les flics ! »  
S'ensuit une course-poursuite digne des plus grands films d'action sur le divan au cuir usé. Depuis la cuisine, où je prépare la pâte à gaufres, j'entends leurs péripéties riches en cris et en bruitages.  
« Fous la sirène, Harry ! Wihou-wihou-wihou ! Arrêtez-vous, espèce de danger public !  
\- Naaaan, jamais !  
\- C'est une dangereuse criminelle, appelez-du renfort ! Amenez le T-rex par hélicoptère ! »  
250 grammes de farine, 125 de sucre, deux œufs.  
« Dino-police, rendez-vous !  
\- Rayon laser ! »  
Bien mélanger avec 50 grammes de beurre fondu, ajouter le lait.  
« Carambolage ! Explosion !  
\- Brrrrraoum ! »  
Le truc bien à moi qui fait le succès de mes gaufres, c'est que je n'utilise pas de lait, car ma sœur est intolérante au lactose. À la place, je mets du lait végétal riz-noisette que je trouve à la supérette bio. C'est plus cher, mais une botte secrète, ça n'a pas de prix.  
« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous avez le droit de garder le silence et de prendre votre frère ainé comme avocat, tout ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire sera retenu contre vous et le juge mangera les gaufres.  
\- C'est pas juste !  
\- C'est comme ça, c'est la loi, personne a dit qu'c'était juste. »

Entre le moment où je branche l'appareil et celui où la troisième gaufre sort du moule, ma sœur s'évade de prison avec la complicité du dinosaure, puis gagne son procès, plébiscitée par le juré composé d'animaux en plastique. Danica et Charly échangent une poignée de main réconciliatrice, et la plus jeune repart pour une virée en voiture, d'abord sur les coussins du canapé, puis sur le bras de son voisin, lequel s'avère être fort chatouilleux.  
« Pourquoi t'as des dessins partout ? demande Dani.  
\- Parce que c'est joli. C'est pas des dessins, c'est sous la peau, ça part pas.  
\- Alors tu vas les garder pour toujours ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
\- Ouep.  
\- Même quand tu seras vieux ?  
\- Ben ouais. »  
La petite a délaissé la voiture et s'intéresse maintenant aux motifs.  
« C'est pour quoi la toile d'araignée ?  
\- Celle sur le coude ? Ah, ça, c'est parce que j'suis un pilier d'bar.  
\- C'est quoi un pli aide bar?  
\- Ça veut dire que j'passe trop d'temps dans les bistrots, tu piges ? »  
Elle secoue la tête négativement, ne voyant pas le moindre rapport.  
« Tu vois, quand t'es assis au comptoir, pour boire un coup, ben tes coudes sont comme ça. »  
Il les pose sur la table basse devant lui, faisant le geste de porter à ses lèvres une pinte invisible.  
« Alors, si tu restes trop longtemps, ben ça fait des toiles d'araignées, tu saisis ? Parce que tu bouges pas.  
\- Aaaaah ! » s'exclame Dani avec un grand sourire.  
Elle a une trille de rire adorable, comme un pépiement d'oiseau.  
« C'est rigolo !  
\- Ouais, hein ?  
\- Et tous les autres dessins, c'est pour dire des choses aussi ?  
\- Oui, tous.  
\- Et ça veut dire quoi celui-là ?  
\- Hey, j'vais pas tout t'raconter d'un coup. Les tatouages, c'est secret, c'est personnel. Y en a, ça signifie des trucs, mais que pour moi, tu comprends ?  
\- Oui. T'es comme un code secret en bande dessinée, en fait. »  
C'est au tour de Charly d'éclater de rire.  
« T'est trop mignonne, la puce ! »  
Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux.  
« Moi aussi je veux un tatouage ! déclare-t-elle.  
\- Je crois pas, mademoiselle.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- D'abord, parce que tu es toute petite, et que tu vas beaucoup grandir. Donc si tu fais un tatouage, il va grandir aussi. T'imagines, si tu te fais un petit poisson sur le ventre, là, comme ça… » Il pose un doigt sur son estomac. « … et ben dans quinze ans, il va se transformer en grooooosse baleine ! »  
Il s'empare d'elle et lui chatouille le ventre, tandis qu'elle se tord en riant et en hurlant pour qu'il arrête.  
« Et puis aussi… »  
Charly stoppe sa torture et redresse la gamine. Il la lâche pour mieux l'attraper ensuite par les chevilles, et la lève d'un seul coup.  
Dani se retrouve suspendue à l'envers, poussant des cris de joie perçants, ravie et surexcitée, sa longue tresse oscillant dans le vide. Il la lève jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient nez à nez.  
« Les tatouages, ça coûte très cher, et ton frère et moi, on est fauché. »  
Elle pousse un « ohhhh » dépité.  
« Mais quand tu seras grande, si tu veux toujours en avoir un, je t'en offrirai un.  
\- Quand je serai grande comment ?  
\- Quand tu auras vingt-et-un ans.  
\- Mais c'est dans longteeeeeeemps ! s'exclame-t-elle, scandalisée.  
\- Et oui, c'est comme ça. Mais dis-moi merci, regarde, je te mets à l'envers pour que tu t'allonges plus vite. »  
Elle éclate de rire à nouveau, et se tortille comme une anguille.

Charly la fait descendre doucement, et la repose sur ses genoux, d'abord la tête, puis le corps, le long de ses jambes, la remettant à l'endroit. Il la prend ensuite sous les bras et la redresse, la calant contre son torse. Un moment calme succède au moment d'excitation. Ils restent comme ça le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, affalée sur lui, les bras de Charly passés câlinement autour de sa taille.  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme tatouage ? » lui demande-t-il.  
Elle penche la tête en arrière pour le regarder, et répond joyeusement :  
« Une coccinelle !  
\- Et pourquoi une coccinelle ?  
\- Parce que c'est comme ça que Jon m'appelle. _Beruška_ , c'est la coccinelle, c'est moi.  
\- Ah, je savais pas qu'ça voulait dire ça. C'est en quelle langue ?  
\- En tchèque ! Parce que notre famille à Jon et moi, c'est des Tchèques. »  
Charly accueille la nouvelle avec étonnement. Je ne lui encore jamais parlé de nos parents.  
« Et tu parles tchèque, toi, puce ?  
\- Non, juste quelques mots.  
\- Vas-y, parle en tchèque, l'encourage-t-il.  
\- _Ahoj_ Charly, ça veut dire bonjour Charly. _Jak se máš_ , comment tu vas ? _Kočka_ , le chat. _Malý_ _ptáček_ , c'est petit oiseau. _Bude dobré počasí_ , il fait beau. _Prosím,_ _děkuji vám_ , s'il te plait, merci beaucoup. »  
Elle réfléchit, avant de déclarer :  
« Et puis c'est tout, j'en connais pas d'autre.  
\- Hey, c'est super ! Moi je parle pas d'autre langue, t'es vachement plus intelligente que moi. »

« _Stůl je připraven_. »  
Charly me regarde avec des yeux ronds, tandis que je me tiens sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.  
« À table, c'est prêt », traduis-je en souriant.  
Le grand rouquin se lève et embarque ma sœur à bout de bras, puis la pose, ravie, sur sa chaise. J'ai remarqué que les pieds de Danica touchent rarement le sol quand Charly est dans les parages.  
« _Užijte si to!_ Bon appétit, leur souhaité-je en servant une gaufre à chacun.  
\- _Děkuji vám !_ déclame Dani gaiement.  
\- Diécouhi vam », tente Charly, s'amusant lui-même de sa mauvaise prononciation.  
Ma petite soeur le corrige, et il s'y reprend à plusieurs fois, jusqu'à parvenir à un résultat à peu près correct.  
« Tu causes le tchèque couramment ? me demande-t-il, la bouche remplie de gaufre et de sirop d'érable.  
\- Pas du tout, juste des rudiments. À peine de quoi tenir une conversation basique. Quand j'étais petit, c'était différent, on le parlait à la maison. Et puis, mes parents sont décédés, je n'avais plus d'interlocuteur, alors j'ai beaucoup perdu.  
\- Et donc, ton nom bizarre, là, c'est tchèque ?  
\- Jonášek, oui. C'est l'équivalent slave de Jonas, tout simplement.  
\- Moi aussi, c'est slave, mon nom ! intervient ma soeur.  
\- Elle a un très beau prénom, expliqué-je en souriant. Je le trouve vraiment poétique. »  
Charly fait une pause aux trois quarts de sa seconde gaufre.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?  
\- Etoile, répond ma soeur.  
\- Danica, c'est le nom de l'étoile du matin, ou étoile du Berger, précisé-je. Autrement dit, la planète Vénus. C'est l'astre le plus brillant du ciel, juste après la Lune et le Soleil. C'est l'étoile qui apparait en premier le soir, et disparait en dernier au matin. Celle qui commence et termine la nuit. »  
Pour une fois, Charly arbore une expression tout à fait sérieuse.  
« C'est vraiment très beau », déclare-t-il enfin.

Je m'apprête à répondre, mais un bruit inattendu me coupe dans mon élan. Quelqu'un vient de sonner à la porte de l'appartement.  
« T'attends quelqu'un ? demande Charly.  
\- Absolument pas. »  
J'hésite, un peu ahuri.  
« Ben, va ouvrir », m'enjoint-il.  
Alors que je traverse le couloir, je l'entends faire une plaisanterie depuis la cuisine, à propos des rendez-vous galants, et ma sœur rit.

J'ouvre, et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant sur le pas de ma porte une femme policier, en uniforme.  
« Oh… Bonjour, Madame. »  
Elle est accompagnée de deux collègues masculins. Je leur souris du mieux que je peux, un peu décontenancé. Aucun des trois ne me rend mon sourire.  
« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème dans l'immeuble ? questionné-je, déjà inquiet.  
\- Vous êtes Monsieur Vlasák ? »  
Comme d'habitude, mon patronyme se retrouve tristement écorché, mais je ne relève plus depuis le temps.  
« Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous tombez un peu mal pour me parler, pardon, je suis en train de cuisiner. Mais si vous voulez, entrez, je fais des gaufres, vous aimez les gaufres ? »  
La policière dévisage l'un de ses compagnons. Elle semble étonnée.  
« C'est une blague, c'est ça ? » dit le troisième agent de police.  
Elle le fait taire d'un geste.  
« Vous ne savez pas pourquoi on est là, Monsieur ? demande-t-elle. Pas du tout ? »  
Je secoue la tête négativement. Je sens déjà une boule d'angoisse dans mon ventre, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.  
« Monsieur Vlasák, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, il va falloir nous suivre. »  
J'ai l'impression que le monde s'effondre autour de moi.

La policière me dit autre chose, mais je n'entends rien, mes oreilles bourdonnent soudain, et une douleur aiguë me perce le crâne de part en part, à tel point que je m'accroche au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas vaciller.  
La vague passe, ne me laissant que confusion et angoisse, et le début d'une migraine que je devine déjà intense.  
« Pardon, balbutié-je, vous pouvez répéter, s'il vous plait ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.  
\- Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre vous, reprend patiemment l'officier de police Vous devez nous suivre.  
\- Maintenant ? soufflé-je misérablement.  
\- Oui, maintenant. »  
Je perds pied. Je pense stupidement au gaufrier encore branché, à la pâte à gaufre qui va être gâchée – il faut absolument que je la mette au frigo – , je pense à Charly et à ma petite sœur qui sont dans la cuisine, je les entends rire et bavarder de là où je suis. Oh mon dieu, Dani…  
La femme policier m'explique patiemment que je peux emmener quelques affaires.  
« Prenez des chaussons, conseille-t-elle, parce qu'ils vont vous retirer vos lacets durant la garde à vue, et ce ne sera pas pratique de garder vos chaussures. »  
Elle est gentille, cette femme. On dirait qu'elle est surprise de m'avoir en face d'elle, comme si elle s'était attendue à autre chose. Elle parle doucement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour me ménager, mais je suis incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit tant mon cerveau est sens dessus-dessous.  
Est-ce que ça va être comme dans les films violents qu'on voit tout le temps à la télévision ? Est-ce qu'ils vont me mettre des menottes ? L'un des agents masculins a commencé à débiter rapidement un charabia incompréhensible à propos de ce que j'ai le droit de faire. J'entends qu'il parle d'avocat. Est-ce qu'il faut que j'aie un avocat ? Dans les films les gens en demandent toujours un, moi je ne connais pas d'avocat, que va-t-on faire ?

C'est totalement absurde.  
J'aimerais expliquer à cette policière qui a l'air si gentil que c'est un malentendu, que je ne peux pas venir avec eux, lui faire comprendre que c'est une erreur, c'est impossible, que je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur toute seule comme ça, et Charly, que va-t-il faire ?  
Mais je n'arrive pas du tout à parler.  
Dans un effort terrible, je parviens à articuler finalement une question : « Pourquoi ? »  
Les trois policiers me dévisagent avec surprise.  
« Pourquoi vous m'arrêtez ? » répété-je.  
C'est la femme qui me répond, après un léger silence.  
« Pour meurtre. »

.

.

Une petite brise typique de printemps, tiède et agréable, berce les draps désormais secs sur le fil à linge improvisé, tendu entre deux arbres de la cour d'école.  
Michonne s'est amusée du nombre de lessives que je faisais chaque semaine, déclarant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aucun survivant de la fin du monde aussi scrupuleux quant à la propreté de ses habits. J'ai rétorqué qu'il s'agissait de laver nos draps cette fois. C'est tout de même plus agréable de dormir dans des lits propres.  
Je plie soigneusement chaque taie, chaque drap, et les dispose dans le panier à mes pieds. J'essaie de me concentrer pour ne pas écouter les gémissements en provenance du grillage, à une dizaine de mètres à ma gauche.

Ce matin, Madame Hermann, qui était la première levée, en a compté dix, c'est à dire trois de plus que la veille. Même en nous faisant discrets, c'est inévitable : pour peu qu'ils aient entendu un bruit, même infime, ou aperçu ne serait-ce qu'une brève silhouette, les rôdeurs de passage viennent automatiquement se coller à la grille. DE temps en temps, Charly les achève à coups de couteau, et les traine plus ou moins sur le côté, avec la même désinvolture que s'il arrachait les mauvaises herbes de son jardin. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils viennent plus nombreux au fil du temps.  
Ma hantise est qu'ils arrivent un jour en nombre suffisant pour enfoncer le grillage. Plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que cette école n'est pas un endroit sûr sur le long terme. Charly, Hermann et Michonne sont du même avis. Mais pour le moment, personne n'a de solution de rechange.

Une fois ma lessive rangée, je prends le panier dans les bras et repars en sens inverse vers le bâtiment. Mais j'ai le malheur de laisser mon regard trainer en direction du grillage. Je me fige en apercevant un mort-vivant qui n'était pas là ce matin.  
C'est – ou plutôt c'était – un petit garçon à peine plus grand que Danica. Tout l'avant de son teeshirt est maculé de sang noirâtre et sa gorge est mutilée si profondément que sa tête brinqueballe sur ses épaules, comme si elle allait se décrocher d'une minute à l'autre. Mais cette horrible blessure ne semble pas l'incommoder, il ouvre et referme les mâchoires, ses petites dents tristement ébréchées venant mordre inlassablement les mailles du grillage. L'unique main qui lui reste – son autre bras est absent, sa manche pend dans le vide – est agrippée au fil de fer. Il a tant gratté pour se frayer un chemin au travers qu'il s'est brisé les doigts jusqu'à les coincer.

Comme à chaque fois que j'ai la mauvaise idée de fixer un mort trop longuement, je me sens nauséeux et profondément mal.  
Si j'avais le courage et la force morale d'un adulte normal, j'irai chercher une arme et je libérerais ce pauvre petit garçon de ses souffrances. Mes compagnons ont beau affirmer que ces êtres morts ne sont plus humains et n'ont plus un gramme d'âme, moi je suis persuadé qu'ils souffrent, et qu'on devrait faire quelque chose pour eux. Mais je suis incapable d'achever un mort volontairement, il n'y a que lorsqu'ils me mettent directement en danger que j'ai le cran de les frapper.  
Je ne peux plus détacher mon regard de cet enfant.  
Comment ai-je pu me réjouir aussi stupidement, aussi égoïstement, il y a quelques minutes à peine, satisfait à l'idée d'avoir si bien plié mon linge et de dormir dans des draps frais ce soir, alors qu'à quelques mètres seulement, un tout petit bonhomme a passé des heures debout contre ce grillage, à casser ses propres doigts de dépit, en ne cessant pas une seconde de pousser des gémissements déchirants ?  
Les larmes qui me sont progressivement montées aux yeux débordent maintenant et coulent sur mon visage.  
Qu'est devenue l'humanité ?  
Plus terrible encore : que va-t-elle devenir ?

« Bon Dieu, combien de fois je devrais vous répéter de pas sortir sans arme ? »  
Je m'essuie les yeux et les joues en catastrophe, mais c'est déjà trop tard pour espérer cacher mes larmes à Michonne.  
« Merde, ça va pas ? s'inquiète-t-elle lorsqu'elle me voit me retourner. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes pas blessé ?  
\- Non non, c'est pas moi, tenté-je d'expliquer, la gorge nouée. C'est seulement… C'est parce que j'ai vu… »  
Faute de parvenir à m'exprimer correctement, je tends le doigt vers l'enfant mort-vivant.  
« C'est le petit qui vous met dans cet état-là ? »  
J'acquiesce.  
« Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ? »  
Je fais oui de la tête, encore plus pathétiquement.

Sans discuter davantage, elle se dirige droit vers le grillage. Contrairement à moi, Michonne se promène armée, pas juste dehors, mais absolument partout. Elle a trouvé une grande et large serpe dans une remise à outils, et en a fait sa nouvelle arme de prédilection, après s'être bricolé un système d'attache pour la porter commodément à la ceinture de son nouveau pantalon, un treillis flanqué d'une multitude de poches.  
Pour parfaire l'imitation, nous avons dû faire porter ses vêtements au cadavre qui devait jouer son rôle et il lui a fallu refaire toute sa garde-robe, même les chaussures. Inévitablement, elle s'est vue contrainte de piocher ses nouveaux habits sur des morts, mais j'ai insisté pour tout laver à fond, jusqu'à ce que plus une once d'odeur de décomposition ne subsiste. Je lui ai également donné ma chemise de rechange, qui était de toute façon trop large pour moi. Je constate qu'elle vient de compléter sa tenue avec une veste kaki, visiblement issue des affaires abandonnées par les militaires.  
Elle a attaché son épaisse masse de dreadlocks, auparavant retenues par un bandeau, en une large queue de cheval. Son visage, désormais entièrement dégagé, semble encore plus impressionnant, son profil net et acéré, son expression dure, résolue. Un fer de lance en forme de femme.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle abat la pointe de la lame en plein milieu du crâne du garçon. Le geste est si rapide que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de détourner le regard.  
Le petit corps s'affale le long de la grille, ses doigts entrainés sous le poids se décrochent des mailles et il finit par s'affaisser sur le sol, définitivement immobile.  
Michonne répète son attaque immédiatement sur le rôdeur suivant, et, d'une série de gestes parfaits et rapides, abat au sol tous les morts restants.  
« Ça va mieux ? »  
Je renifle, frottant mes yeux contre ma manche.  
« Désolé… »  
Je ne sais même pas si je m'excuse d'avoir été trop lâche pour me charger moi-même de faire le ménage, ou bien hypersensible au point de m'être mis dans un état pareil à la simple vue d'un mort inconnu.  
« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas fait pour ce monde-là, commente-t-elle.  
\- Désolé.  
\- C'est rien. Mais putain, faites-moi plaisir, prenez une arme pour sortir la prochaine fois. C'est pas avec votre corbeille de linge que vous allez pouvoir vous défendre si un de ces machins vous attaque. »

Je me rends seulement compte que j'ai toujours le panier dans les bras, mes mains crispées dessus.  
« À ce sujet, dis-je pour changer de conversation, vos draps sont propres. Je vous fais votre lit si vous voulez.  
\- N'exagérez pas, je suis pas à l'hôtel. Posez-les juste sur le bureau, ce sera déjà très gentil. »  
C'est à ce moment-là que j'aperçois le sac qu'elle porte en bandoulière.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ?  
\- En fait, à la base, je venais pour vous avertir, histoire que vous me cherchiez pas partout.  
\- M'avertir de quoi ?  
\- Je sors, déclare-t-elle tout simplement.  
\- Sortir ? Mais… mais où ? Pourquoi ? balbutié-je, immédiatement anxieux.  
\- Nulle part en particulier. N'importe où. Pour m'aérer. Marcher un peu.  
\- Votre jambe…  
\- Va beaucoup mieux, termine-t-elle. Et justement, c'est le moment pour refaire de l'exercice. J'étouffe, ici, j'ai besoin d'aller me balader. »  
Elle me dévisage comme on le fait avec les enfants.  
« C'est pas une façon déguisée de vous fausser compagnie, Jon. Je vais revenir.  
\- Je sais bien, mais tout de même, seule comme ça… C'est dangereux.  
\- Dit le type qui se balade dehors tout seul avec même pas un cure-dent pour se défendre, rétorque-t-elle, presque amusée. Vous croyez que je ne suis pas assez grande pour aller où je veux ?  
\- Non ce n'est pas… Vous êtes… » Je trébuche sur l'écueil de ma propre goujaterie. Cette femme est suffisamment forte et capable pour se passer d'escorte. À l'inverse de moi, d'ailleurs.  
« Vous avez raison. Pardon.  
\- Venez avec moi si vous voulez. »  
Sa proposition me cloue sur place.  
« Vous aussi ça vous fera du bien de sortir un peu, affirme-t-elle. De prendre l'air. Vous pourrissez, ici, à rester enfermé. »  
Elle a peut-être un peu raison, ce serait agréable de marcher, de voir autre chose que l'école. J'ai très envie de répondre oui, mais…  
« Je ne peux pas sortir sans le dire aux autres.  
\- Et bien allez leur dire, rétorque Michonne. Je vous attends là.  
\- Charly ne me laissera jamais aller où que ce soit sans lui, c'est bien trop dangereux dehors.  
\- J'emmène pas Charly, dit-elle tout net.  
\- Il veut toujours m'accompagner, c'est pour me protéger, vous savez que j'en suis incapable. »  
Elle fronce les sourcils.  
« Est-ce que vous pensez une seule seconde que vous allez être en danger avec moi ?  
\- Non. Mais lui va le penser.  
\- Moi je m'en fous de ce qu'il pense. L'important c'est ce que _vous_ vous pensez. Si vous avez envie de sortir, vous n'avez qu'à venir, je promets de vous ramener en un seul morceau. »  
J'hésite, pesant le pour et le contre. Ma lessive est sèche et pliée, j'ai rempli mon programme officiel de la journée. Ça ne lésera personne si je prends un peu de temps pour moi seul et si je fais les lits plus tard.  
« Juste une petite promenade, dit-elle. On sera revenus dans une heure.  
\- Mais les autres… », tenté-je.  
Elle me coupe, presque autoritairement.  
« Jon, la seule personne qui vous empêche de sortir, c'est vous-même. »  
Elle a raison, découvré-je soudain.  
Danica fait la sieste et ne se réveillera pas avant au moins deux heures. Madame Hermann relit l'œuvre complète de Nietzsche et ne désire pas être dérangée. Charly est en train de faire je-ne-sais-quoi je-ne-sais-où et n'a certainement pas besoin de moi.  
L'unique chose qui me retient c'est ma propre angoisse.  
« Je vais leur laisser un mot. »

.

.

Lorsque je passe de l'autre côté de la grille de l'école, me retrouvant soudain dans la rue – symboliquement hors du périmètre de sécurité du groupe – j'ai une drôle de sensation de trouille et de satisfaction mêlées. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui échappe à l'autorité parentale, et va faire l'école buissonnière.  
« Par là-bas ? » propose Michonne. Elle tend le bras en direction de la campagne que l'on aperçoit depuis les fenêtres : des champs, des haies, quelques rares petits bois, une ferme au loin.  
J'acquiesce et lui emboite bientôt le pas.

Il fait un temps superbe. Nous longeons une allée plantée d'arbres fruitiers magnifiquement en fleurs, des pommiers je crois. Le parfum est magique. J'espère que nous repasserons là au retour, je pourrai faire un bouquet de branches, ça ravira Dani.  
Nous marchons un petit moment en silence, chacun goûtant de son côté la beauté du printemps, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Les miennes sont légères, pour une fois.  
Il me semble que Michonne aussi apprécie. Au fur et à mesure de la promenade, elle paraît se détendre. Je le lui fais finalement remarquer.  
« Ouais, approuve-t-elle. Ça fait du bien de sortir. J'en pouvais plus de rester dans cette école. Je supporte pas de voir tous les dessins d'enfants, c'est trop malsain.  
\- Charly aussi a horreur de ça.  
\- Et ben, pour une fois qu'on est du même avis.  
\- On ne dirait pas au premier abord, mais il n'est pas aussi dur qu'il en a l'air, défends-je mon ami. En fait, c'est un vrai cœur d'artichaut, et il adore les enfants.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oh oui, vous devriez le voir avec Danica : un vrai papa-poule. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Parfois, Madame Hermann et moi-même trouvons qu'il est trop… permissif, vous voyez ? Il est incapable de lui dire non, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut. C'est chouette pour elle, mais pas très pédagogique. Mais quand on lui fait remarquer, il dit qu'il préfère être officiellement _l'adulte cool_ , et nous laisser faire le sale boulot. »  
Michonne a un sourire en coin.  
« La technique Bon flic Mauvais flic. On utilisait ça aussi avec mon fils. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de préciser que c'était moi qui faisais la méchante ?  
\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » plaisanté-je.  
Elle m'envoie une bourrade dans les côtes.  
« Horrible personnage, rit-elle. Dites tout de suite que je fais peur !  
\- Hey, protesté-je, ne faites pas semblant d'être offusquée, vous adorez ça. »  
La conversation se poursuit avec humour.  
À ma grande surprise, Michonne commence à me parler de son petit garçon. Fasciné et ému, je la laisse égrener les souvenirs tendres et heureux d'une époque désormais morte, les petites anecdotes amusantes de cette vie de famille qui a pris fin brutalement. De toute évidence, son fils André était plus turbulent et espiègle que ma sœur, et il lui fallait une figure d'autorité d'une autre trempe que la mienne.  
La mère qui se dévoile derrière la guerrière est profondément touchante, Michonne semble en transe, comme transportée, de retour là-bas.

J'aimerais lui poser enfin la question. Lui demander comment il est mort. Parce que plus j'apprends à connaître Michonne, plus je comprends que sa dureté, son mutisme, ne sont que les manifestations de l'immense poids qui pèse sur elle, un chagrin lourd comme une montagne. Et qu'elle pourrait s'en libérer en se confiant.  
Mais je me retiens. Si notre jeune amitié a pu prendre forme, c'est parce que nous avons tous deux senti d'instinct que rien ne devait être brusqué, et surtout pas le dialogue.  
Elle me le dira quand elle le voudra.

Tandis que nous discutions, nous avons parcouru un bon bout de chemin. Après avoir longé plusieurs champs, nous sommes parvenu jusqu'à un petit bois, où se trouvait un sentier que nous avons suivi au hasard.  
Nous ne tardâmes pas à entendre un léger frémissement d'eau, qui nous mena jusqu'à un ruisseau, que nous accompagnâmes un peu dans sa route. Le petit cours d'eau finit par déboucher sur un vaste étang, bordé d'ajoncs et, un peu plus loin, d'une rive en pente douce tapissée de galets.  
Michonne marche jusqu'à l'eau, faisant rouler les pierres sous ses semelles, avant de se baisser et d'en prendre une.  
« Vous êtes bon en ricochets ?  
\- Absolument pas, avoué-je.  
\- C'est super facile. Il faut faire comme ça. »  
Elle m'explique la technique, en joignant le geste à la parole. Le galet poli file au ras de l'eau, dans une succession de rebonds.  
Comme je pouvais légitimement m'y attendre, ma première tentative se solde par un échec cuisant : une bille de plomb n'aurait pas coulé davantage à pic. Toutefois, je persévère et, au bout de quelques minutes, suis récompensé de mes efforts par des suites de ricochets qui commencent à ressembler à quelque chose.  
Mais au final, je me rends compte que je préfère scruter le sol à la recherche des galets les plus aérodynamiques, pour les donner ensuite à Michonne, laquelle se charge de battre des records.  
C'est seulement après être parvenue, grâce à un lancer d'une force et d'une précision admirables, à propulser un projectile jusqu'à l'autre rive de l'étang, qu'elle met fin au jeu.

Elle s'assied, souriante, et se laisse aller en arrière, s'allongeant sur les pierres lisses.  
« Ça fait du bien, déclare-t-elle, ramenant ses mains derrière la tête, yeux fermés. Un putain de moment qui soit pas la foutue fin du monde. Ça repose. »  
Je m'assieds non loin d'elle.  
« _Le calme, la quiétude, sont choses qui dépendent plus des dispositions intérieures de l'esprit que des circonstances extérieures et l'on peut les goûter même au milieu d'une apparente agitation._ »  
Michonne ouvre un œil.  
« C'est de qui ?  
\- Alexandra David-Néel.  
\- Je crois bien qu'après tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois, je ne serai plus jamais calme intérieurement, même si je peux en donner l'image.  
\- Je sais. Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que maintenant, pour être capable de dormir normalement, il faut être devenu soit complètement fou, soit totalement inhumain.  
\- Alors si c'est ça, ça va, dit Michonne. Ça veut dire qu'on a encore de la marge, vous et moi. J'ai encore un peu de cœur, et vous un peu de cervelle, on va peut-être s'en sortir tous comptes faits. »  
Elle parvient à en sourire, et moi aussi. Puis son visage redevient grave.  
« Par contre, le Gouverneur, lui, vous pouvez me croire, il n'a aucun problème de sommeil. Il est gagnant sur les deux tableaux : complètement timbré, et plus rien de civilisé. »  
Le bien-être que je ressentais vient de s'assombrir soudainement. Rien qu'à la mention de ce nom. Le Gouverneur. Je ne sais presque rien de lui, mais le peu que j'en sais suffit à nourrir mon angoisse. Un homme dont Michonne elle-même a peur ne peut que me terrifier. Il est à mes yeux une sorte de Croquemitaine pour adultes.

« Il avait une fille, déclare soudain Michonne.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Blake. Il a eu une petite fille, sa propre fille, là-bas à Woodbury. Et ce qu'il en a fait… »  
Elle s'arrête, sa main contre ses lèvres. Son regard cherche le mien. Je me dis alors qu'elle ne va pas continuer. Mais j'ai tort.  
Le moment est venu pour elle de me raconter.

Elle reprend tout depuis le début. Depuis son arrivée à Woodbury. Et elle me dit tout. Je pensais qu'elle allait parler de cette fillette, mais au lieu de ça, elle me parle d'elle.  
 _Elle me dit ce qu'il lui a fait._  
Je n'ai pas de mot pour le répéter. J'arrive à peine à croire qu'elle-même parvienne à en trouver pour me le dire.  
Cette fois, ma main n'a pas de peine à prendre la sienne, elles se trouvent instinctivement et ne se quittent plus, soudées l'une à l'autre tout le temps que durera son récit. La mienne tremble, mais plutôt mourir que de lâcher sa main.  
Au bord de cet étang si paisible où à peine quelques minutes plus tôt nous avions joué ingénument à faire des ricochets, Michonne raconte, et l'obscurité tombe sur nous en plein jour.  
Je sais maintenant pourquoi elle ne sera plus jamais calme. Ce qui l'a traversée était comme une tempête noire, et a tout dévasté à l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'instant faire pousser au milieu de ce champ de ruines pour tenir debout, c'est de la colère.

Elle finit par me lâcher, et je me rends compte qu'elle a cessé de parler.  
L'horreur est passée sur nous comme une vague. Ça n'a probablement duré qu'une poignée de minutes, pourtant j'ai mal au dos, et froid, comme si j'étais resté assis là des heures sans bouger.

« Quand j'ai réussi à m'échapper, reprend-elle, je suis allé dans son appartement, pour récupérer mon sabre. Au fond du bureau, il y avait une seconde pièce. Là, il y avait un mur entier tapissé d'aquariums, dans ces aquariums, il y avait des têtes qui flottaient. Des têtes vivantes. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? »  
Je hoche la tête, saisissant parfaitement. Des têtes coupées sur des cadavres réanimés. Tant que le cerveau n'est pas détruit, même une tête continue à réagir indépendamment de son corps.  
« Mais… pour quoi faire ?  
\- J'en sais rien, dit-elle. Il n'y avait que ces aquariums, éclairés de l'intérieur, dans cette pièce sombre. Ça et un fauteuil face à eux. »  
J'essaye de m'imaginer la scène. Cet homme, ce monstre, assis, des heures durant peut-être, perdu dans la contemplation de ce spectacle macabre, dans une parodie immonde de téléspectateur fou, regardant – quoi ? Ses victimes ? Ses trophées de chasse ? Ses anciens compagnons ?  
« J'avais pas envie que ma tête devienne le poisson suivant de sa collection, reprend Michonne. J'allais repartir, et j'ai entendu un bruit, comme un grattement, un cliquetis. Il y avait une petite trappe au fond, une espèce de placard. Et à l'intérieur… il y avait une petite fille. »  
Je pousse un hoquet malgré moi.  
« Elle avait un sac sur la tête, et était attachée, ce que j'ai entendu c'était des chaines. Mais quand j'ai enlevé le sac, elle était morte.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
\- C'était sa fille, sa propre fille, morte et revenue ensuite. Il la gardait là, enfermée, secrètement. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
\- Ce que je devais faire pour cette gamine. Je l'ai achevée. C'était la seule chose à faire. »  
Je ravale ma salive, péniblement. Elle a raison, bien sûr, mais je n'aurais jamais été capable de l'imiter, d'exécuter une enfant, c'est un acte bien au-delà de mon piètre courage. Même Charly n'arrive qu'à grand peine à s'en prendre aux rôdeurs enfants lorsque nous en croisons, et seulement s'il y est irrémédiablement forcé.  
Si mes mains devaient frapper une petite fille morte, je me dégoûterais tant que ces mains ne pourraient plus toucher ma petite sœur vivante.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour me venger, éprouve-t-elle alors le besoin de se justifier. Pas à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal si elle avait été vivante.  
\- Bien sûr que non, dis-je immédiatement. Je le sais parfaitement.  
\- Mais lui, c'est ce qu'il croit. Dans sa tête, dans son esprit dérangé, j'ai tué sa fille. Pour me venger. Le punir. C'est pour ça qu'il va me poursuivre, jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut. Il ne me laissera jamais en paix pour ça. Ça ne peut plus finir que par la mort de l'un de nous deux. »

Je sais, à cet instant, qu'elle a raison, et j'en conçois une profonde tristesse.  
Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, je me rends compte que je souhaite sincèrement la mort d'un autre être humain. C'est terrible, et je me fais l'effet d'être devenu un monstre, mais après ce que cet homme lui a fait, je comprends que Michonne ne puisse désormais plus vivre normalement, pas dans un monde où elle sait que le Gouverneur existe.  
L'un des deux va mourir, et je ne veux pas que ce soit elle.  
Je me rends alors compte que je viens de le dire à voix haute.  
« Je ne veux pas que ce soit vous. »  
Elle me dévisage un instant, et me fait un drôle de sourire.  
« Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. »


	11. Fracture

**Chapitre 11 : Fracture**

 **.**

 **.**

La femme assise face à moi porte un fort beau chapeau, en forme de cloche, d'une couleur bordeaux qui se marie très bien avec ses cheveux auburn. Ses yeux sombres sont bordés de longs cils. Ses vêtements sont simples mais élégants, leurs teintes discrètes et pourtant harmonieuses, combinées avec subtilité. Elle est remarquablement gracieuse, et elle ne le sait absolument pas, ce qui donne à sa beauté un charme supplémentaire.  
Le café où nous nous trouvons, je l'ai soigneusement choisi. Je ne sors jamais, je ne connais pas un seul café, alors j'ai dû demander conseil à tous mes collègues de travail – les seules personnes adultes que je fréquente à part Charly, qui ne fréquente aucun café assez correct pour y inviter une dame. Quelqu'un m'a conseillé cet endroit, en me disant que c'était calme et douillet, et j'y suis allé la semaine dernière en repérage accompagné de Danica.  
En effet, c'est un bel endroit, à l'atmosphère feutrée. Le personnel et les autres clients – en majorité des couples, ai-je noté – savent être discrets. Dani a beaucoup aimé, c'est ce qui m'a finalement décidé à choisir cet endroit pour y emmener cette femme.  
C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'invite quelqu'un.  
Elle s'appelle Audren, et c'est ma collègue de travail, elle aussi.

Lorsque le serveur s'approche, elle commande un thé, et je suis secrètement satisfait. J'imaginais qu'elle ne serait pas le genre de femme à aimer l'alcool, et elle vient de me donner raison.  
Je travaille depuis quelques mois dans cet endroit ennuyeux et bruyant, où je dois rédiger des rapports sans intérêt. Quand je regarde autour de moi, je vois que tous mes collègues masculins, qui ont sensiblement le même âge que moi, sont presque tous mariés, ou, au moins, fréquentent des femmes. Et en parlent abondamment.  
Moi, je n'ai jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'une seule amie, sans même parler d'une petite amie.  
Je me dis qu'il serait temps de m'y mettre. C'est aussi ce que Charly pense, et il ne se prive pas de me le faire savoir, en des termes franchement crus et embarrassants.  
D'après lui, il n'y a rien de plus facile et naturel que de séduire une fille. D'après moi, il n'y a rien de plus ardu au monde.

Je me demande depuis toujours : comment font les gens qui ne sont pas séduisants pour séduire ?  
Car je ne suis pas séduisant.  
Je ne suis pas particulièrement laid. Juste insignifiant. La laideur marque l'esprit autant que la beauté, or, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Un visage qu'on oublie sitôt rencontré, un corps sans consistance qui s'excuse d'être là. Tout ce qui pourrait m'apporter un peu de personnalité ne fait qu'ajouter à ma médiocrité. Des vêtements décontractés me donnent l'air d'un ringard faussement à l'aise, une tenue élégante me fait passer pour un sinistre croque-mort.  
J'ai horreur de mon front, qui est trop grand. Un jour, quand j'étais petit, j'ai entendu une femme s'exclamer « comme il a un grand front, cet enfant ! » Depuis, je vis dans la hantise de ce large front disgracieux.  
Je le cache en portant les cheveux légèrement trop longs, de façon à avoir des mèches qui viennent le recouvrir, et il est évident que cette coiffure d'adolescent est ridicule sur un homme adulte.  
De plus, dans ma perpétuelle nervosité, je replace sans cesse mes mèches derrière mes oreilles, par réflexe, par embarras. Ce qui découvre mon front. Lorsque je m'en rends compte, je m'ébroue stupidement, comme un cheval rétif, et les mèches retombent devant mon visage, jusqu'au moment où je les replacerai inconsciemment derrière mes oreilles.  
Parfois, lorsque je m'embrouille dans une conversation pénible avec Charly – par exemple une discussion à propos de mon célibat – , et qu'il me voit m'enferrer dans l'embarras, il avance brusquement sa main, et replace lui-même ma mèche. Puis il éclate de rire. Ce geste lui assure sans coup férir d'avoir le dernier mot quel que soit l'objet du débat.  
Par admiration pour Zola, j'ai tenté la moustache alliée à une barbiche disciplinée. Ça me donne l'air d'un chien battu quand j'ai de la chance, ou d'un cousin nigaud de Landru le reste du temps, mais ça a au moins le mérite de cacher un peu ma figure. Et ce style ringard a l'avantage de me montrer immédiatement pour ce que je suis : un homme incapable de vivre avec son temps, socialement en retard d'un siècle au moins. Un médiocre, un paumé et un inadapté. Un petit bonhomme terne qui baisse les yeux devant les miroirs.

La demoiselle trempe ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé, et me regarde nerveusement.  
Je sens qu'elle attend que j'engage la conversation, car c'est ce qu'un homme est censé faire lorsqu'il invite une femme, pas vrai ? Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais dire.  
Trouver le courage et les mots pour adresser la parole à Audren et oser lui proposer un café a déjà été un effort énorme. Je ne sais pas comment aller plus loin.  
J'espérais naïvement qu'une fois l'invitation acceptée, et tous deux assis à la même table, la conversation s'engagerait tout naturellement. Chez les autres gens, c'est ce qui se passe.  
Mais ma voisine semble aussi timide et introvertie que moi. Plutôt que de s'encourager et se rassurer mutuellement, nos timidités s'excluent.  
Le plus grand malheur des empruntés, des émotifs et des introvertis, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent même pas se consoler par la présence de leurs semblables.  
Je me racle la gorge, et tente de dire quelque chose. Mais soudain, la voilà qui se lève. J'ai un sursaut de panique à l'idée qu'elle veuille partir avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Nos regards se croisent et Audren parait aussi anxieuse que moi, paniquée elle aussi à l'idée d'avoir esquissé un mauvais mouvement.  
« Je vais, je vais juste, heu, aux toilettes », murmure-t-elle, si bas que j'arrive à peine à l'entendre.  
Tout ce que je parviens à faire, c'est de hocher la tête frénétiquement comme un benêt.  
La jeune femme rallie la porte des commodités quasiment au pas de course, je me demande si elle veut se soustraire aux regards des autres consommateurs dans son immense timidité, ou bien si c'est moi qu'elle cherche à fuir.  
Les imbéciles qui considèrent qu'un rendez-vous galant constitue un agréable moment n'en ont de toute évidence jamais subi. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire une crise d'angoisse ici devant tout le monde. Je cherche désespérément ce que j'ai pu faire de mal pour que cette rencontre soit un tel fiasco. Peut-être que j'ai mal choisi l'endroit ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait préféré quelque chose de plus huppé ? De plus divertissant ?  
Moi aussi je meurs d'envie de m'enfuir maintenant.

« Demandez-lui si elle apprécie le thé. »  
Je sursaute et scrute fiévreusement les alentours. Mon regard s'arrête alors sur la personne assise à la table juste à côté. C'est une femme, qui tient un livre devant son visage. Elle n'a pas bougé, ni même tourné la tête dans ma direction. Pourtant, elle reprend, du même ton neutre :  
« Demandez-lui si le thé qu'elle boit lui plait. C'est suffisamment neutre et impersonnel pour ne pas l'embarrasser, mais ça montre votre intérêt pour elle. »  
Elle daigne lever les yeux de son livre.  
Je découvre une dame d'un certain âge – la soixantaine probablement – à la mine sérieuse, au maintien assez rigide. Son visage a quelque chose de grave, ses cheveux gris sont domptés dans un chignon impeccable.  
« Vous avez l'air en difficulté, j'essaie juste d'aider.  
\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? soufflé-je, misérable.  
\- J'ai vu des condamnés à mort sur la chaise électrique qui étaient plus détendus que vous », déclare-t-elle d'une voix dépourvue d'humour.  
Selon mes calculs, mon visage est en train de se décomposer encore un peu plus, si tant est que cela fusse possible.  
« À ce point ?  
\- Tout dans votre langage corporel est un appel au secours, personne ne peut se sentir à l'aise devant un type comme ça, même moi ça me dérange, c'est dire.  
\- Je suis désolé, dis-je par réflexe.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, rétorque-t-elle. On va tâcher de rectifier ça. Décroisez vos bras et vos jambes. Redressez-vous, touchez le dossier de la chaise avec vos épaules, ça vous servira de point de repère. Tenez votre tête droite. Imaginez qu'un livre est posé dessus, et tâchez de ne pas le faire tomber. Mettez les mains sur la table, pas dessous, et par pitié ne tripotez rien entre vos doigts. Tournez votre cuillère dans votre tasse si vous devez vraiment faire un truc. »  
Sans même réfléchir, je m'exécute, tant le ton de ma voisine est persuasif. Je me demande quelle profession elle peut bien exercer pour avoir une telle aptitude naturelle au commandement. Maîtresse d'école ? Médecin ?  
« Comptez jusqu'à trois dans votre tête, et parlez à quatre, continue-t-elle. Si vous n'arrivez pas à parler, tâchez de sourire, vous aurez l'air ahuri, mais gentil, c'est mieux que rien. Vous êtes incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, bien évidemment, regardez son front, c'est presque pareil. Oh, et ne lui faites pas de compliment sur son physique, oui je sais, elle est très belle, mais elle est bourrée de complexes. À la rigueur, vous pouvez tenter un compliment sur ses cheveux, c'est la partie de son corps qu'elle déteste le moins.  
\- Vous la connaissez ? demandé-je, estomaqué.  
\- Jamais vue de ma vie.  
\- Mais comment… ?  
\- Je suis simplement observatrice. »  
Je jurerais qu'une petite pointe de malice vient de se glisser dans son visage si neutre. Après quoi mon étonnante voisine se replonge dans son livre, sans un mot de plus. Alors que je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, Audren tire soudain sa chaise.  
J'étais si subjugué que je ne l'ai même pas entendue revenir.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue ? questionne-t-elle, embarrassée comme si elle venait de commettre un crime.  
\- Oh non, pas du tout. »  
Elle se rassied face à moi, et à nouveau le même silence inconfortable s'installe.  
Je prends mon courage à deux mains – mes deux mains désormais posées à plat sur la nappe, et que je lutte pour maintenir immobiles malgré ma nervosité. Je compte dans ma tête.  
1… 2… 3…  
« Est-ce que le thé vous plait ? »  
Audren me regarde, esquisse un sourire.  
« Oui, il est délicieux. Le vôtre est comment ?  
\- Très bien aussi. Vous aimez le thé ?  
\- Oh oui, beaucoup. Mais je n'y connais pas grand chose, en fait. Vous par contre, vous devez être un vrai spécialiste, non ?  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, au travail vous avez toujours au moins deux thermos, et vous en buvez toute la journée ! »  
Elle rit, mais pas un rire moqueur, simplement joyeux. Elle se reprend immédiatement et met sa main devant sa bouche, mortifiée.  
« Pardon, je suis désolée.  
\- Ne vous excusez pas. »

À ma grande surprise, notre conversation se poursuit. J'exagérerais si je disais qu'elle se poursuit tout naturellement, il serait plus juste de dire qu'Audren et moi faisons en sorte de la forcer dans la bonne direction – ce qui est déjà un exploit.  
Parmi les silences, les hésitations, les instants d'embarras, j'apprends qu'elle aime la musique, et qu'elle joue de l'orgue chaque samedi à son église. Je m'efforce de lui poser des questions qui la concernent, mais sans être trop intimes, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est contente de parler d'elle.

.

.

Alors que je rentre chez moi, après que nous nous soyons cordialement séparés à la porte du café, je me sens comme étourdi. Alors c'est à ça que ressemble un rendez-vous avec une femme ?  
Notre première rencontre avait tout d'un exercice de gymnastique mentale pour moi, et j'aurais du mal à dire si ce fut plaisant ou non. En fait, je suis soulagée que ce soit fini. J'avoue avoir ressenti une certaine ivresse à l'idée qu'on m'accorde un peu d'intérêt, mais cette ivresse s'est rapidement diluée dans la difficulté à maintenir une conversation acceptable, à garder le train de la discussion dans les rails de la normalité. En réalité, je ne me suis pas senti à l'aise une seule seconde. Feindre d'être normal, ce n'est pas devenir normal.  
En somme, je me fais l'effet d'un acteur qui a joué un rôle – mal, qui plus est. Si Audren a apprécié l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle ne m'a pas pour autant apprécié moi, et, quelque part, j'en conçois une certaine mélancolie. Les gens voués à nous aimer ne sont-ils pas censés nous aimer pour nous-mêmes ?

Malgré tout, j'ai poussé mon audace nouvellement acquise jusqu'à lui proposer un second rendez-vous, et tout aussi incroyablement, elle a consenti.  
Le lendemain, à la même heure, au même endroit. On ne peut pas dire qu'on se soit beaucoup mouillé.  
Je me prends à espérer que notre seconde rencontre soit moins pénible que la première. C'est peut-être comme ça que ça marche, après tout, avec les femmes ?  
Peut-être que cette fois j'oserais la complimenter sur ses cheveux ?

.

J'arrive avec quelques minutes d'avance, et décide de m'installer à la même table qu'hier. Contrairement à ce que j'avais naïvement espéré, je ne suis pas davantage à l'aise que la veille.  
Les minutes passent, mais je n'ose pas prendre commande avant qu'Audren arrive, ce serait vraiment indélicat. Cela fait deux fois que je renvoie le serveur, et je me sens de plus en plus mal. L'heure arrive, puis passe.  
Je finis par choisir un thé, me disant qu'autrement, lorsque mon invitée arrivera, elle me trouvera stupide d'être resté assis un quart d'heure sans rien faire.  
« Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra, vous savez », entends-je en provenance de la table d'à côté.  
Même lieu, même heure, même voisine, avec le même livre. Je l'avais remarquée à mon arrivée, mais je n'osais pas la déranger, même pour la saluer. On n'importune pas quelqu'un qui lit, c'est sacré.  
« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »  
La vieille femme au chignon gris s'extirpe de son livre, et m'offre un drôle de regard, mi compatissant, mi désinvolte.  
« Vous êtes gentil, et vous avez fait de votre mieux hier, mais parfois, ça ne suffit pas. Cette jeune fille était bien trop mal à l'aise pour avoir envie de s'infliger ça une seconde fois. »  
Étrangement, je me sens soudain plus détendu, à l'idée qu'Audren ne viendra pas. Un peu coupable, cependant.  
« Ce n'est pas votre faute, reprend ma voisine. Il vous faut inviter des filles moins timides si vous voulez qu'elles reviennent.  
\- Avec une fille moins timide, c'est moi qui ne serais pas venu, avoué-je.  
\- Alors, vous n'êtes pas sorti de l'auberge.  
\- Il faut croire que non. »  
C'est drôle, cette femme a un franc-parler qu'on pourrait aisément qualifier de manque de tact. Son honnêteté a quelque chose d'un peu brutal, comme si elle ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour ménager son interlocuteur.  
Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette sincérité a comme un je-ne-sais-quoi de rassurant. Cette dame ne me ménage pas, mais elle ne me juge pas non plus.

« C'était la première fois que vous invitiez une jeune femme ? »  
Je ne suis même pas surpris de sa clairvoyance.  
« Oui.  
\- Ce n'est visiblement pas votre truc, les interactions sociales codifiées, assène-t-elle. Pourquoi vous vous torturez à ce point ?  
\- Ça vous intéresse vraiment ?  
\- Disons que ça me rend curieuse.  
\- Mais parce que… parce que c'est ce que tous les gens font. Ils ont des amis. Des connaissances. Ils discutent entre eux. Tous mes collègues sortent le soir, avec leurs amis, et moi… moi… »  
Je baisse les yeux.  
« J'ai bientôt trente ans, c'est l'âge ou les gens se marient… fondent une famille. »  
Je me sens parfaitement stupide. Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de croire aux inepties que je profère ? Un mariage ? Des enfants ? Moi ? Je ne suis même pas capable de regarder dans les yeux une fille que j'invite au café. Quelle femme voudrait de moi ? Quel genre de mari je serais ?  
« Je vois, répond simplement la dame, sans que je puisse en aucune façon deviner ce qu'elle signifie par là. Dites-vous que vous n'avez pas tout perdu, jeune homme, vous pouvez au moins profiter du thé et du cadre, c'est toujours ça de pris. »  
Je reporte les yeux vers ma tasse et la petite théière qui l'accompagne. Elle n'a pas tort, c'est toujours mieux que rien, et même meilleur que bien d'autres choses.

« Vous venez souvent, ici ? » la questionné-je.  
\- Assez souvent, élude-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? osé-je demander.  
\- Pour y être tranquille. »  
Cette fois, son expression s'est faite un peu cassante. Le message est on-ne-peut-plus clair.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé, veuillez accepter mes excuses, bredouillé-je.  
\- Excuses acceptées », réplique-t-elle en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Terriblement embarrassé, j'hésite à partir sur-le-champ. Mais en la voyant, je me souviens que j'ai moi aussi un livre sur moi. Cette inconnue avisée a raison, je ferais mieux de l'imiter. Il y a des choses bien pires dans la vie que de lire seul dans un café douillet en goûtant un thé délicat.  
Pour un peu, je sourirais de ma propre propension à la confusion. Pourquoi faut-il que je me complique sans cesse l'existence ?

Après quelques minutes de lecture studieuse, je sens pourtant un regard peser sur moi. Timidement, je lève à nouveau les yeux sur ma voisine. Elle détaille la couverture de mon livre – _Les Mandarins_ , de Simone De Beauvoir. On dirait qu'elle hésite un peu.  
Mais elle finit par me dévisager, et tout à fait tranquillement, déclare :  
« _Je suis un intellectuel. Ça m'agace qu'on fasse de ce mot une insulte : les gens ont l'air de croire que le vide de leur cerveau leur meuble les couilles._ »  
Devant ma mine stupéfaite, elle explique :  
« C'est une citation de votre livre. Ma préférée personnellement. Mais vous n'en êtes pas encore arrivé à ce passage si j'en juge par votre marque-page.  
\- Oh. Vous l'avez lu ? » demandé-je stupidement, ébahi par son effort de mémoire.  
Je vois sourire mon interlocutrice pour la toute première fois. Je devine qu'il s'agit du sourire de quelqu'un qui n'est pas coutumier du fait.  
« Et terriblement apprécié », confirme-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle fait ensuite s'avérera être un tournant décisif dans ma vie. Dans nos deux vies.  
Elle referme son livre, le rangeant dans son sac, puis se lève, prenant sa tasse avec elle. Elle la repose en face de moi, de l'autre côté de ma table, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise libre.  
« Vous le lisez pour la première fois ? demande-t-elle.  
\- La troisième.  
\- Et vous l'avez aimé ?  
\- Beaucoup. Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de Beauvoir. Ni d'elle, ni du courant existentialiste en général. »  
Chose rare chez moi, j'ai répondu avec une facilité étonnante, sans même réfléchir. Et je comprends immédiatement, à l'expression de mon interlocutrice, que je viens de donner une bonne réponse.  
Je vois une main se tendre devant moi. Une petite main, très fine, avec des doigts délicats mais un peu déconcertants, car certains sont étrangement tordus ou pliés, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de s'ouvrir entièrement.  
J'accepte timidement cette première poignée de main, qui s'avère forte et décidée, à l'instar du regard clair de ma vis-à-vis, qui se présente laconiquement :  
« Madame Hermann. »

.

.

Lorsque nous revenons de notre promenade, il est midi passé, et je commence à avoir faim. Sur le chemin du retour, Michonne et moi avons un peu discuté de la situation. Comme moi, elle estime que l'école n'est pas un endroit suffisamment sûr.  
Nous avons convenu qu'il serait plus prudent de bouger sous peu. Michonne m'a proposé que nous partions en même temps, elle vers Woodbury, et nous dans la direction opposée.  
« Plus vous vous éloignez de cette ville, et mieux ce sera.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour vous… ensuite ?  
\- Et bien, soit le Gouverneur va me tuer, soit l'inverse, répond-elle très tranquillement. Dans le premier cas, nous ne nous reverrons malheureusement plus.  
\- Mais dans le second ? la pressé-je, anxieux.  
\- Est-ce que ça vous irait de convenir d'un point de rendez-vous quelque part, où je pourrais éventuellement vous rejoindre ? »  
Je sens ma poitrine se gonfler de soulagement.  
« Bien sûr !  
\- Alors on va tâcher de se dégotter une carte et d'organiser un peu ça. Pour être honnête avec vous, cette petite balade était une sorte d'échauffement. Demain, j'irai me trouver une voiture, du carburant, et un peu de matériel.  
\- Vous allez retourner en ville ?  
\- Oui. Mais je préférerais y aller seule, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »  
Je fais non de la tête, un peu hésitant. D'un côté, je me sens honteux à l'idée de ne pas venir l'épauler, mais de l'autre, je dois admettre que je suis soulagé d'éviter le danger d'une sortie risquée. Et puis, je devine, malgré les pincettes qu'elle prend avec moi, la vraie raison pour laquelle Michonne me demande ça : elle ne veut pas d'un timoré incapable dans les pattes.  
« Comme ça je pars en reconnaissance, ajoute-t-elle. Si ça se passe bien, on y retournera ensuite pour vous. »  
Je suis profondément touché. Avant de partir pour Woodbury, elle veut s'assurer que moi et les autres allons être en mesure de continuer notre route en sécurité. Elle ne me laissera pas partir sans m'aider le plus possible. Je sais que c'est sa manière de me remercier de ce que j'ai fait pour elle, même si nous n'en avons jamais reparlé.  
« Je vais discuter de tout ça avec Madame Hermann et Charly, annoncé-je tandis que nous arrivons à l'école.  
\- Ok, vous n'avez qu'à faire ça. »  
Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle sait que je ne ferai rien sans consulter d'abord mes amis, et je sais qu'elle préfère me laisser m'en charger seul.

« Je vais commencer à faire le tour ici, voir ce que je peux stocker pour le départ. Je vais démarrer par la cuisine », décide-t-elle.  
J'ai un petit frisson en repensant à l'état pestilentiel dans lequel elle se trouve. C'était une telle abomination à l'intérieur que nous n'avons même pas eu le courage de la fouiller à fond, nous contentant des quelques boites de conserve les plus faciles à dénicher.  
Nous nous quittons dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment principal, en ayant convenu de nous retrouver plus tard chez elle pour faire le point, autour d'un thé bien évidemment.  
Mais alors que je pose le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, je sens quelque chose me retenir.  
Michonne tient le tissu de ma chemise entre ses doigts.  
« Jon… Merci. Pour tout à l'heure. »  
Je la devine émue.  
« Oh, mais, mais pas de quoi, balbutié-je.  
\- Ça m'a fait du bien.  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Je voulais vous dire… passer du temps avec vous, avec quelqu'un comme vous, je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait… ce qu'il me fallait _après_. »

C'est le cœur très léger que je gravis les escaliers vers l'étage où nous avons installé notre pièce à vivre. Mais cette sensation agréable fond d'un seul coup lorsque j'entends l'écho lointain d'éclats de voix tristement familiers.  
C'est Charly, et il est furieux.  
Au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche, mon pas ralentit sous le coup de l'appréhension. Je devine une seconde voix, aussi calme et posée que celle de mon ami est forte et emportée, et je ne tarde pas à entendre la teneur de leur discussion.

« Pas besoin de vous énerver comme ça, il va revenir.  
\- C'est quoi son problème, bordel ? Il a de la semoule à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? crie Charly. Partir comme ça, sans rien dire ? Il est devenu complètement timbré !  
\- Il nous a prévenu qu'il sortait, objecte calmement Madame Hermann.  
\- Prévenu ? Vous rigolez ? Avec un putain de mot laissé en douce sur la table ?!  
\- Où il précise qu'il ne vous a pas trouvé.  
\- Pas trouvé ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?  
\- En ce moment, vous disparaissez durant des heures, fait-elle remarquer.  
\- Fallait m'chercher mieux !  
\- Et vous l'auriez laissé partir ?  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- Ce qui démontre que Jon a bien fait de se passer de votre avis et d'aller se promener tranquillement.  
\- En laissant sa sœur toute seule !  
\- En la laissant endormie sous ma supervision, comme chaque après-midi.  
\- Sans nous dire où il va !  
\- Alors dites-moi, Charly, lorsqu'on ne vous voit pas de la journée, est-ce que nous savons exactement où vous êtes ?  
\- C'est pas pareil ! Moi j'ai pas besoin qu'on sache où j'suis ! Je sais me défendre ! Pas comme lui !  
\- Je suis tout à fait persuadée que Jon ne serait allé nulle part s'il n'avait pas auparavant eu la certitude d'être parfaitement en sécurité.  
\- En sécurité ? En sécurité ! Avec cette… cette…  
\- Que vous ne l'aimiez pas, soit, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas reconnaître ses compétences. Michonne est fiable et intègre, Jon ne court aucun danger avec elle. »

Je parviens je ne sais comment à réunir suffisamment de courage pour oser pousser la porte.  
Madame Hermann a, en me voyant, le sourire tranquille de qui sait parfaitement juger de la nature humaine, et n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que je serai de retour.  
Charly, lui, accueille mon arrivée avec un juron phénoménal.  
« Et voilà, triomphe tranquillement Hermann. Problème résolu.  
\- Pour vous peut-être, mais toi ! » Il me pointe du doigt. « Tes problèmes à toi, ils commencent tout juste !  
\- Charles, par pitié, ça suffit, c'est bon.  
\- C'est tout sauf bon !  
\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, s'il vous plait, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, je vous demande pardon. »  
Charly vient crier à quelques centimètres à peine de ma figure.  
« Tu crois qu'on est quoi, putain de bordel de merde ! En vacances ?!  
\- C'était juste une petite promenade, tenté-je d'objecter.  
\- Une promenade ! Mais où t'as la tête, merde ? »  
Je trouve un peu de cran pour lui faire face.  
« J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de sortir. De respirer. Et jusqu'à ce que j'entende tes hurlements, je me sentais bien mieux. »  
Charly est sur le point de se remettre à exploser, mais il se retient et se passe lentement les deux mains sur la figure, excédé.  
« Nom de Dieu, Jon, si tu veux tant que ça sortir, pourquoi tu me l'dis pas ? Je t'emmène où tu veux et tu respires à t'en faire péter le sac en papier qui t'sert de cage thoracique. Qu'est-ce que ça a de compliqué à piger, putain ?  
\- Ce que vous, en revanche, vous ne _pigez_ pas, intervient Madame Hermann, c'est que Jon a parfois l'envie de moments à lui, vous savez, à cause de cette chose qu'on appelle _l'intimité_. »  
Le ton sarcastique achève de rendre fou Charly.  
« Le jour où c'foutu coincé sera _intime_ avec autre chose que le rebord d'une putain d'tasse de thé, je veux bien qu'on me la coupe !  
\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment obligé d'être aussi blessant ? demandé-je, offusqué.  
\- Et toi, est-ce que t'es vraiment obligé d'être complétement stupide ? Je sais pas ce que Michonne et toi êtes allé faire mais vous pouviez le faire dans l'école ! Y a pas besoin d'aller à des kilomètres quand un mec et une gonzesse veulent faire…  
\- Des ricochets », coupé-je spontanément.  
Madame Hermann et Charly sont tellement pris de court qu'ils me regardent les yeux écarquillés. Même moi j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'une chose aussi idiote vient de sortir de ma bouche.  
« On marché jusqu'à un étang, et on a fait des ricochets, dis-je pathétiquement. Et puis on est rentré. Est-ce que ça mérite vraiment de s'énerver à ce point ? »  
Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, me prenant la tête entre les mains, vaincu, vidé. Bien évidemment, la migraine me torture.  
« C'était immature, et irréfléchi, et futile, mais j'en avais envie, et je le regrette. Si j'avais su que ça te fâcherait autant, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. »

D'habitude, c'est à ce moment-là que Charly se calme face à ma déconfiture. Mais cette fois, il s'acharne.  
« Et ben au moins, t'as l'honnêteté d'reconnaître que c'était complétement con. Ça m'fait une belle jambe, mais tu le reconnais !  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je te demande pardon !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ça m'foute ? J'm'en carre de tes excuses, c'que j'veux c'est que tu branches ton putain de cerveau ! »  
Madame Hermann intervient, d'un ton impressionnant d'autorité.  
« Ça suffit maintenant, comportez-vous en adulte, assène-t-elle à Charly. Il s'est excusé, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? Comme quasiment à chaque fois, vous êtes incapable de vous modérer, et vous entrez dans des états de colère complétement disproportionnés. Si seulement vous vouliez bien rien qu'une fois faire l'effort de…  
\- L'effort ! »  
Charly a hurlé à en faire trembler les murs.  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi soudain, ce simple mot lui fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.  
« _L'effort !?_ »  
L'ouragan de son bras balaye la table d'un seul coup, envoyant valser sur le carrelage tout ce qu'elle contenait.  
« C'est moi qui dois faire un effort ! Encore moi ! Comme à chaque putain d'fois !  
\- Charly, vous…  
\- Criez trop fort, c'est ça ?  
\- Pour commencer, oui…  
\- Oui et ben justement, ça commence seulement, et vous, vous allez la fermer, pour une fois dans votre putain d'vie ! J'en ai plein le cul de vous deux ! Jon a fait de la merde intégrale, avec votre foutue absolution, et c'est moi qui me retrouve à me faire faire la leçon ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous, nom de Dieu de merde ? »  
Je l'ai rarement vu dans un tel état de rage. C'est à peine s'il prend le temps de respirer.  
« J'en ai ras-le-bol de vivre avec deux culs-serrés moralisateurs qui savent toujours tout mieux que moi, et qui me reprennent sans arrêt, putain ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je défonce pas ces saloperies de morts suffisamment poliment à votre goût ? Parce que je suis pas assez bien coiffé quand je me bats pour sauver vos gueules ?  
Si vous êtes si parfaits, tous les deux, tellement propres sur vous, c'est bien parce qu'il y en a un qui met sa sensiblerie de côté et qui fout ses mains dans l'sang et la merde !  
Putain, mais dans quel monde vous vivez ? Vous foutez rien d'vos journées, vous lisez des livres à la con, vous buvez du thé, vous faites rien d'autre !  
\- Est-ce que vous avez réellement une vision des choses aussi simpliste ? intervient vertement Madame Hermann.  
\- Et _vous_ ! »  
Il pointe sur elle un doigt menaçant et accusateur.  
« Vous c'est pire encore ! Vous êtes une des personnes les plus intelligentes dans c'putain de monde, et vous branlez que dalle pour trouver une solution ! Vous arrêtez pas de dire depuis le début qu'y a d'l'espoir, un futur, qu'tout est pas foutu, qu'on va pouvoir trouver un moyen d'survivre à cette merde ! Et tout ça c'est du vent ! Vous aviez dit qu'on s'organiserait, que si on réussissait à passer l'hiver l'plus dur serait derrière nous, et c'est quoi l'résultat ? Bientôt un an depuis le début, et on vit encore comme des putains d'clodos au milieu d'nulle part ! On est sans arrêt à deux doigts d'crever d'faim, on n'est en sécurité nulle part ! Et ta sœur ! »  
Il dirige à nouveau sa colère vers moi.  
« T'y penses de temps en temps à ta sœur, entre deux batifolages avec ta nouvelle copine ? La puce, elle se plaint jamais, elle dit jamais rien, mais elle en a ras-le-bol de faire du camping, c'est pas une vie pour une petite gamine comme ça. Hier elle m'a demandé en chialant si un jour on allait avoir une vraie maison, et j'suis resté comme un pauvre connard avec rien à lui répondre ! »

À ce moment, ma vieille amie n'y tient plus, et se lève d'un bloc de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise jusque là, son attitude calme contrastant avec un Charly survolté marchant de long en large. Elle frappe du plat de ses mains sur la table, un geste si inhabituel pour elle.  
« Je n'ai pas la solution sur un plateau ! Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, Charly ! »  
La réplique du rouquin fuse du tac-au-tac.  
« Bien sûr que si ! »  
Hermann et moi restons tous deux stupéfaits, en nous rendant compte qu'il est tout à fait sincère.  
« Vous croyez p't'être que des types comme moi ou Jon vont sauver l'monde ? On n'est pas assez intelligents ! Y a que vous qui en êtes capable, bordel, vous connaissez tout sur tout, vous avez lu tous les putains d'livres qui existent, vous devez forcément savoir quoi faire ! Et au lieu d'ça, vous foutez rien pour nous sortir de là ! A quoi ça vous sert d'être aussi surdouée si c'est pour rester à rien faire ? Ou alors c'est qu'vous êtes pas si maligne que vous voulez l'faire croire ! C'est ça, alors ? Vous vous foutez de notre gueule depuis le début ?  
\- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ? »

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'entendre Madame Hermann crier aussi fort.  
Elle est ulcérée, je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je la vois réellement en colère. Charly vient de franchir la limite à ne pas dépasser : elle ne tolère pas qu'on remette en cause ses capacités, et surtout, son implication pour le devenir de notre groupe.  
Je ne lui ai jamais vu une telle expression de fureur. Elle est hors d'elle. Son regard bleu délavé semble avoir pris une teinte plus sombre, chargée d'orage.  
Elle s'avance jusqu'à Charly et lui plante rageusement son index dans la poitrine.  
« Derrière votre arrogance et vos attaques envers moi, il y a votre propre angoisse ! lui assène-t-elle impitoyablement. Vous me reprochez votre propre impuissance, et vous mettez sur mes épaules tout le poids et la responsabilité d'un futur qui vous terrorise ! Voilà la vérité, Charles, vous avez peur, et vous transformez cette peur en rage pour sauver les apparences, et coller à l'affligeant stéréotype machiste qui vous sert de façade !  
\- J'vous interdis d'me parler comme ça ! Comme si j'étais un mioche débile ! J'en ai plein l'cul d'vos grands airs ! Vous allez commencer à me causer correctement, sinon...  
\- Sinon quoi ? Ne prétendez pas une seule seconde me menacer ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous !  
\- Vous devriez p't'être commencer, alors !  
\- Si vous imaginez un instant que je vais... »  
Sa voix est noyée sous un fracas immense : Charly a empoigné l'étagère juste à côté d'elle, et l'a fait basculer au sol d'un seul coup. Tout ce qu'elle contenait, des fournitures de bureau, des dossiers, des pots en verre, s'est fracassé par terre. Le meuble vient de passer à quelques centimètres du visage de Madame Hermann.  
Une seconde d'affreux silence s'ensuit, où mon cerveau n'arrive absolument pas à analyser ce qui se passe. Je vois alors le visage de mon amie, et ce que j'y lis me révolte. Madame Hermann, pour la première depuis qu'ils se connaissent, a peur de Charly. Je le lis dans son regard. Ce que j'avais cru ne jamais être possible se déroule juste sous mes yeux : Charly est capable d'être physiquement violent avec elle. Il a franchi la ligne.  
Il fait un pas vers elle, et soudain, sans savoir ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouve devant lui, l'empoignant par la chemise.  
« Tu es cinglé !? » hurlé-je.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ensuite, tout s'enchaine bien trop vite. Je vois Charly bouger à toute vitesse, et l'instant d'après, plus rien. L'arrière de ma tête heurte quelque chose, je sens le sol sous moi, alors que ma main s'est agrippé instinctivement au dossier d'une chaise pour me retenir.  
C'est seulement lorsque je me rends compte que mon nez a comme explosé dans une déflagration de douleur, que je comprends que Charly vient de me coller un coup de poing. Je porte les paumes contre mon visage, et les ramène ruisselantes de sang.  
Ma vue s'obscurcit d'un coup, alors que je me sens manquer d'air, et perdre pied, effet que provoque sur moi depuis toujours la vue de mon propre sang.  
Je ferme les yeux en luttant pour ne pas m'évanouir. J'entends Madame Hermann qui crie quelque chose, sans comprendre quoi, d'une voix mi affolée, mi courroucée. Je sens qu'elle me remet sur pied, alors que je tiens mon nez dans mes mains, encore sonné, incapable de réagir.  
Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir devant moi un Charly sous le choc, tétanisé par ce qu'il vient de faire. Il n'y a plus une miette de fureur dans son expression mortifiée.  
J'ai l'impression qu'il s'apprête à dire ou faire quelque chose, mais alors, un hurlement nous cloue sur place tous les trois.

Ce qui pouvait arriver de pire encore vient d'arriver au pire moment.  
Ma sœur est debout, sur le pas de la porte. Ses mains minuscules plaquées sur sa bouche grande ouverte d'effroi. Elle vient de pousser un véritable cri de terreur.  
Retrouvant mes esprits, j'ai le réflexe d'aller vers elle, mais je me souviens que mes mains sont pleines de sang. Madame Hermann et Charly se mettent à parler tous les deux en même temps, dans un embrouillamini incompréhensible.  
Dani se met à crier à plein poumons.  
« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Méchant ! »  
La mine de Charly se décompose encore davantage. Il s'avance vers elle.  
« Non, je veux pas! Tu me fais peur ! sanglote-t-elle en s'enfuyant. Méchant ! »  
Elle court jusqu'à mes bras où elle se réfugie, terrifiée.  
Lorsque je vois l'expression sur le visage de mon ami, j'ai l'impression qu'il va mourir sur place. Ça vient de le transpercer de part en part, pile à travers son cœur. Il est anéanti.  
Celle qu'il aime le plus au monde ne l'aime plus.

.

.

L'eau froide du bidon récupérateur de pluie est comme une morsure. J'ai beau continuer à me rincer encore et encore, le sang ne semble pas vouloir cesser de couler de mon nez. Si on peut encore appeler ça un nez. Bien évidemment, respirer autrement que par la bouche est devenu impossible. Sans parler de la douleur.  
Entre deux tentatives de nettoyage, je verse des paroles réconfortantes sur Danica, qui est agrippée à ma jambe, le visage enfoui contre mon jean, choquée et refusant catégorique de me lâcher.  
Finalement, le saignement accepte de s'arrêter, et je m'essuie prudemment dans ma chemise, ce qui ne manque pas de m'arracher un nouveau cri de douleur.  
« C'est bon Dani, c'est fini, ça saigne plus. »  
Quand elle relève les yeux vers moi, elle pousse un glapissement qui en dit long sur la tête que je dois avoir en ce moment.

Avec la vision trouble, une migraine atroce, et ma sœur encore larmoyante agrippée à mon cou, je me traine jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, où le miroir au dessus des lavabos me renvoie une vision pathétique. Mon nez est enflé jusqu'à atteindre le double de sa taille, et un hématome énorme et très sombre est déjà en train de se former sur toute l'arête.  
Merde, cette espèce de brute épaisse m'a pété le nez ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez ce type ? Je suis partagé entre la colère et la peine. Mais je ravale bien vite la première. Il n'est plus temps d'être énervé. Ce qui s'est passé est notre faute à tous, et nous avons tous les trois une part de responsabilité.  
Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? Comment avons-nous pu nous perdre à ce point ?  
J'ai honte de m'être laissé emporter ainsi. Serrer ma sœur contre moi et la consoler apaise mes nerfs torturés, et me fait me rendre compte à quel point nous avons été égoïstes et immatures. La vraie victime de notre violence aujourd'hui, c'est Danica.  
Je m'assois à même le carrelage, la faisant glisser de façon à la caler le dos contre mes genoux relevés, lui souriant, prenant le temps de lui parler, frottant ses petites mains dans les miennes.

Heureusement, ma petite sœur a la sagesse propre aux enfants, celle d'un cœur si léger que même les plus grands chagrins ne peuvent l'alourdir longtemps. Quelques minutes de tendresse et de mots consolants lui suffisent pour se sentir mieux et comprendre que ce qui vient de se produire n'est qu'un regrettable accident. Elle sait tout à fait que Charly n'a pas réellement voulu me faire du mal, et est déjà prête à lui pardonner.

Quant à Madame Hermann, c'est bien plus préoccupant. Elle s'est retranchée dans sa chambre et n'a bien voulu me parler que par monosyllabes tranchantes. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil. Elle est profondément humiliée, blessée dans son amour-propre et son orgueil. Elle se sent si offensée qu'elle a déclaré ne plus vouloir adresser la parole à Charly, ni même tolérer sa présence. Je n'ai pas osé insister.  
En apparence, elle est furieuse et outragée, mais je sais que notre amie n'est pas uniquement l'intellectuelle psychorigide et impassible que nous pensons connaître. C'est aussi une femme sensible, qui affectionne réellement Charly, et ce qui vient d'arriver l'a certainement bouleversée et rendue profondément malheureuse.  
Je me sens idiot. Je ne sais pas comment réconforter Madame Hermann car, depuis tout ce temps où je la connais, je ne l'ai pas vue une seule fois avoir besoin de réconfort.

Je décide donc de me rabattre sur celui avec lequel je crois pouvoir dialoguer plus facilement. Plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Depuis toujours, je pense que lorsque quelqu'un donne un coup, ce sont toujours deux personnes qui ont mal.  
« On va aller voir comment va Charly, d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait très heureux que tu lui fasses un gros câlin. »  
Dani hoche vigoureusement la tête et prend ma main, ouvrant le chemin.

.

Nous mettons un petit moment à le dénicher, dans l'escalier du gymnase. Il est assis au bas des marches, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, entourés de ses bras, son menton posé dessus, dans une attitude d'enfant, si poignante de la part d'un garçon aussi grand et costaud, qui prend tant de place d'habitude.  
Nos pas dans l'escalier l'avertissent évidemment de notre présence, mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil.  
« Laisse-moi tranquille. »  
Il n'a pas parlé fort, il l'a quasiment murmuré, d'un ton totalement abattu.  
« Charly…  
\- Non, pas maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, j'veux pas parler.  
\- Je peux juste m'asseoir, et on ne parle pas, proposé-je.  
\- J'veux pas. Laisse-moi.  
\- Comme tu préfères. »

Je comprends que je n'arriverai à rien pour l'instant, il s'en veut trop pour s'autoriser à m'adresser la parole. Mais je ne suis pas venu seul. Après avoir échangé un regard éloquent avec ma sœur, je la pousse doucement vers lui.  
Charly est capable de faire face à n'importe quelle force… excepté celle de la douceur.

Elle commence par plonger ses mains délicatement dans ses cheveux. Il sursaute, mais ne bouge pas. Figé, toujours sans se retourner, il la laisse passer ses bras autour de sa tête, puis glisser dans son cou, enfouissant son visage dans sa tignasse ébouriffée.  
Il prend ses petites mains dans les siennes et les serre contre lui.  
Dani se penche jusqu'à sa joue et chuchote quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, qu'elle répète une seconde fois. Charly craque et pousse une sorte de soupir étouffé, ou de sanglot, et l'attire sur ses genoux, l'entourant étroitement, se roulant encore davantage en boule.  
Les deux enfants du groupe restent alors plusieurs minutes comme ça, blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs cheveux mêlés, leurs bras s'étreignant. Ils se chuchotent des mots secrets dont je ne saurais rien. Des formules magiques destinées à eux seuls, qui échappent aux adultes.

Le plus grand finit par rouvrir ses épaules, redresser son dos, et relever la tête. Il garde toutefois la petite entre ses bras, la calant sur ses jambes, pas encore décidé à la laisser filer hors de portée de tendresse. Il a eu trop peur de l'avoir perdue pour de bon.  
Il tourne ensuite son visage vers moi et me dévisage avec une expression catastrophée. Je me rends alors compte qu'il vient seulement de constater l'étendue des dégâts sur ma figure.  
« C'est rien, l'assuré-je. Ça ne fait pas mal.  
\- Il est cassé ?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas, mens-je. Dans deux jours ça aura dégonflé, je suis sûr que ça ne se verra même plus. »  
Sa mine se décompose encore davantage. Deux jours ! Il va devoir passer deux jours entiers à contempler son crime. Je ne vois pas trop quoi lui dire pour faire passer la pilule.  
« Frappe-moi », déclare-t-il soudainement.  
J'ouvre la bouche, estomaqué.  
« Quoi ?  
\- Frappe-moi. Colle-moi une beigne. Sinon c'est pas juste.  
\- Ça ne résoudrait rien, te donner un coup n'effacera pas celui que j'ai reçu.  
\- Mais ce serait normal que tu le fasses. J'aurais jamais dû t'cogner, mais c'est fait, et j'peux pas le rembobiner.  
\- Charly, je ne vais pas te frapper.  
\- Tu devrais.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas en colère après toi. Ok, c'est vrai, tu m'as joliment cassé la figure, mais je t'ai pardonné dès que j'ai vu la tête que tu faisais juste après. »  
Sa conception archaïque de la justice me ferait presque sourire en d'autres circonstances. D'autant que si une crevette comme moi tentait de frapper un colosse comme lui, c'est moi qui aurais mal. À la main, très certainement. Quoique… il me vient à l'esprit qu'il y a eu un précédent.  
« Si c'est juste, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas frappé en retour, le soir où on s'est rencontrés dans ce bar ? »  
Il hausse les épaules.  
« J'aurais dû normalement. Mais j'sais pas. J'en avais pas envie.  
\- Charly, écoute, voilà ce que je propose. On dit qu'on est quitte. Ton coup d'aujourd'hui, c'était celui de l'autre fois que tu m'as rendu.  
\- Y a prescription depuis l'temps.  
\- Non non. Je t'ai frappé, tu m'as frappé, ça fait un partout. C'est juste, comme ça. Pas de rancœur. Je ne t'en veux pas, parce que c'est mathématique : tu m'en devais un. »  
Il soupire.  
« Tu vois, c'est toujours comme ça avec vous. Toi et Hermann. Je dis un truc, et vous retournez mon truc contre moi, vous utilisez carrément c'que je pense pour me contredire. C'est vicieux, j'ai jamais l'dessus, vous êtes trop… trop… vous causez trop bien, vous êtes trop intelligents. Hermann, c'est un vrai monstre, elle arrive à avoir toujours raison. J'suis sûr que si un jour elle décide de causer au Soleil, elle va réussir à le persuader d'aller d'Ouest en Est, et d'voter Démocrate. Moi j'suis pas un beau parleur comme vous, un orateur ou j'sais pas quoi, c'est pour ça que j'm'énerve vite et que je crie. Je sais que j'aurais pas plus raison en gueulant plus fort, mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est pas juste. »  
Il pose son menton sur ses mains.  
« C'est pas juste, répète-t-il. On fait toujours des grands débats pour savoir qui a tort ou raison, alors c'est forcément Hermann qui gagne, elle est trop forte à ça comparé à moi. Si on l'jouait au bras d'fer, c'est moi qui gagnerais des fois.  
\- C'est toi qui gagnerais toutes les fois, t'es super costaud, intervient Danica.  
\- Non. Des fois je la laisserais gagner elle. Des fois je ferais semblant d'avoir mal au bras et je ferais exprès de perdre. Juste pour elle. »  
Ce qu'il dit me touche presque aux larmes. Comme j'aimerais que notre vieille amie soie présente pour entendre à quel point il l'aime.  
« Me frappe pas, si c'est c'que tu veux. Mais essaie pas d'me faire avaler qu'on est quitte à cause du passé, me dit-il tristement. Le bourpif que tu m'as filé dans c'bar, j'ai jamais eu envie d'te l'rendre. »

Je me sens honteux d'avoir tenté d'utiliser sa propre rhétorique contre lui, comme si j'avais affaire à un enfant. Charly mérite mieux que ça.  
« Il faut faire un bisou », déclare Dani.  
Nous baissons les yeux sur elle, interloqués.  
« Le contraire d'un bobo, c'est pas un autre bobo, explique-t-elle tout naturellement. C'est un bisou. Charly, tu dois faire un bisou à Jonášek pour demander pardon, après ce sera comme avant. »  
Moi et mon ami nous nous regardons à nouveau, estomaqués.  
Une enfant de cinq ans vient d'apporter la preuve qu'elle était plus intelligente que trois adultes réunis.  
« T'en penses quoi ? »  
Charly réfléchit. Pas longtemps.  
« J'en pense… j'en pense que ça me va, mais seulement si c'est Dani qui fait le bisou à ma place.  
\- Ok ! » accepte joyeusement ma sœur.  
Elle s'extrait des genoux de Charly, me prend par le cou, et dépose une bise sur ma joue avec application.  
« Je me sens beaucoup mieux, déclaré-je.  
\- Moi aussi », renchérit mon ami, nouvellement pardonné, enfin soulagé.

« J'ai toujours tout fait pour vous protéger, reprend-il, je le ferai toujours. Mais je ne savais pas… que je devrais aussi vous protéger de moi-même. »  
Je m'assieds à côté de lui et passe les bras autour de ses épaules. J'ai l'habitude de destiner ce genre de gestes à ma petite sœur. Mais pour une fois, c'est de Charly dont je me sens le grand frère aujourd'hui.  
« Ne dis pas ça. »  
Nous restons ainsi un moment sans bouger, tous trois, à la fois réunis et un peu paumés.

« C'est ce monde qui nous empoisonne, dis-je. La solitude, vivre en vase clos, ça nous pousse dans nos retranchements, c'est mauvais. Peut-être qu'on devrait rejoindre un groupe de gens plus important, dis-je enfin. C'est dur parce qu'on est seuls, mais si on était plus nombreux…  
\- Nan, pas question. La solitude, on est dedans depuis toujours, ça a jamais posé de souci. Tu sais très bien qu'on n'est pas fait pour vivre avec les autres. On l'a jamais été.  
\- On pourrait faire des efforts. On pourrait peut-être s'intégrer quelque part si on y mettait du nôtre.  
\- J'veux pas. J'fais confiance à personne, on peut pas, on peut plus s'le permettre. Non Jon, y a qu'nous sur qui on peut compter. Personne d'autre. »  
Charly est têtu, mais je me dis qu'il n'a sans doute pas tort.  
« Hermann a raison, reprend-il. On peut s'en sortir. Il suffit qu'on trouve un endroit, un endroit bien. Pas un truc parfait, quelque chose qui soit une bonne base. Un truc isolé, qu'on peut défendre. J'bosserai dur pour construire c'qu'y faudra, tu verras, j'vous ferai une vraie forteresse, vous serez en sécurité, vous manquerez de rien. Dani, elle aura plus peur la nuit, Hermann elle aura un vrai lit confortable, une vraie salle de bain, et toi tu pourras être tranquille avec tous les livres que tu veux. Ce sera notre maison rien qu'à nous quatre.  
\- C'est vrai ? s'émerveille ma sœur.  
\- Oui, promis juré. »  
Je sais que c'est une promesse que mon ami va tenir.


	12. Comme de la laine

_Bonjour les gens ! Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas posté de chapitre la semaine dernière, je n'étais pas chez moi. Du coup je vous en poste deux d'un coup pour me faire pardonner, et puis parce que, hey, c'est Noël. Qu'au passage je vous souhaite fort joyeux._

.

.

Chapitre 12 : Comme de la laine

.

.

Bien évidemment, Charly est en retard. Contrairement à Madame Hermann, qui est l'exactitude personnifiée, à tel point qu'une horloge pourrait lui demander l'heure, et qui a sonné à ma porte à quatre heures pile comme convenu.  
C'est la première fois que je vais les présenter l'un à l'autre, et je suis terriblement nerveux.  
J'appréhende la rencontre entre ces deux-là. Il est déjà improbable que chacun d'entre eux ait pu se lier avec moi, mais s'il est vrai que chacun a un point d'attache avec ce que je suis, ces amarres amicales proviennent de deux directions radicalement opposées, ce qui fait que logiquement, si on me retire de l'équation, Charly et Madame Hermann sont aussi différents que deux êtres humains peuvent l'être.  
Leur unique point commun, c'est moi, et c'est beaucoup trop de responsabilité.

Lorsque Charly arrive, avec vingt minutes de retard, c'est fidèle à lui-même, comme une tornade qui aurait déboulé dans l'appartement. Il pleut dehors et il est à moitié trempé, ce qui lui inspire une réflexion moyennement spirituelle sur les chiens mouillés et leur odeur typique. Pour poursuivre cette métaphore plus avant, il s'ébroue dans mon corridor, et entre dans le salon encore chaussé de ses bottes trempées et boueuses, ruinant le plancher que j'avais nettoyé le matin-même.

Madame Hermann, depuis sa chaise, braque immédiatement ses yeux sur cette paire de bottes en cuir dégoûtantes et inconvenantes, puis seulement ensuite, son regard remonte le long de la personne de Charly, et il me semble que sa mine se fait un peu plus désapprobatrice au fur et à mesure de la découverte. Lorsqu'elle arrive au niveau de son visage, ses yeux expriment assez nettement son opinion sur la question, à savoir que les gens qui omettent de s'essuyer les pieds en entrant quelque part mériteraient qu'on les leur coupe.  
Charly, lui aussi, reste un moment un peu interdit. Puis il se reprend et balance un souriant et sonore : « Salut ! », qui fait baisser encore d'un cran supplémentaire sa note auprès de ma trop protocolaire nouvelle amie, choquée d'une telle familiarité venant d'un garçon visiblement incapable de tenir ses ongles propres.

Le face-à-face est étrange, et chacun observe l'autre avec une curiosité d'autant plus aiguisée que j'en devine le questionnement sous-jacent : comment puis-je m'être lié d'amitié avec une telle créature ? Voilà ce que tous deux se demandent. Et je n'ai aucune réponse satisfaisante à apporter.

Madame Hermann prend les devants, raide et cérémonieuse comme à son habitude, se levant et tendant sa main en se présentant, avec une rigueur de ministre reçue dans une ambassade étrangère, ou de Présidente-Directrice Générale sur le point de faire passer un entretien d'embauche. Charly considère avec stupéfaction cette main de vieille femme, étrangement plus âgée que sa propriétaire, tordue et abimée, qui jure avec le physique et le maintien impeccable de la nouvelle venue. Il finit par la prendre avec hésitation, du bout des doigts, et je devine qu'il redoute de briser par mégarde cette main si petite et si fragile d'apparence.  
« Et ben on s'rencontre enfin », déclare-t-il avec une mine réjouie que je devine un peu forcée. Ce qui n'échappe évidemment pas à la fine sexagénaire.  
« Jon parle beaucoup de vous en bien », dit-elle.  
Le grand rouquin a à nouveau un petit instant de perplexité, face au vouvoiement, deviné-je.  
« Oh, ben, heu… il parle tout le temps bien de vous aussi », lui répond-il, adoptant ce vouvoiement qu'elle lui impose, et dont ils ne démordront jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre – cette marque de politesse, si étrange entre deux amis intimes, sera parfois leur dernier rempart de respect mutuel lors de leurs plus mémorables discordes.

C'est le moment que choisit Danica pour passer sa frimousse p ar la porte, à peine réveillée de sa sieste – forcément, quand on a un ami qui entre aussi discrètement qu'un dinosaure, c'est inévitable. Sa petite figure s'éclaire immédiatement en découvrant mes invités, ravie de voir l'un comme l'autre.  
Charly se précipite, doublement heureux et de la voir, et d'échapper au moment de gêne de cette première rencontre. Comme toujours, il la décolle du sol et la gratifie d'un bonjour aussi démonstratif que possible. Une fois de retour par terre, Dani va faire poliment la bise à Madame Hermann.  
La petite fille happe l'attention de cette dernière, lui racontant pêle-mêle toutes sortes de choses avec enthousiasme. La vieille dame tente de suivre le fil de la discussion, tandis que j'assois Dani et dispose devant elle le goûter que j'ai préparé – aujourd'hui, des cookies maison et du jus d'orange que j'ai moi-même pressé.

Charly, lui, chipe un gâteau et part s'atteler à la tâche qui lui servait de prétexte pour venir me rendre visite : un volet bloqué dans le salon, face auquel mes piètres capacités manuelles n'ont pas été à la hauteur. Lorsqu'il en revient, ma sœur est en plein atelier dessin. Nous sommes allé chercher son bloc de feuilles et ses crayons, et elle se fait un devoir de montrer à Madame Hermann le talent avec lequel elle dessine et colorie, presque sans dépasser.  
« S'il te plait, lui demande-t-elle ensuite, tu fais le truc avec tes mains ?  
\- Quel truc avec mes mains ? demande-t-elle, feignant l'ignorance.  
\- Le truc des deux côtés.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'écris ?  
\- Mon nom ! »

Madame Hermann prend une feuille et un crayon dans chaque main. Elle pose les deux mines côte à côte au milieu du papier et écrit simultanément deux « Danica » d'une écriture cursive élégante, l'un de gauche à droite, et le second de droite à gauche, entièrement à l'envers, comme un reflet dans un miroir.  
Ma petite sœur, même en connaissant déjà le tour, est émerveillée. Charly, lui est estomaqué.  
« Comment vous pouvez faire un truc pareil ?  
\- Je suis ambidextre. »  
Il plisse le front face à ce mot inconnu.  
« Je ne suis ni gauchère, ni droitière, je peux utiliser mes deux mains de la même manière, explique-t-elle.  
\- Ça existe, ça ? Comment on fait ?  
\- Cassez-vous les doigts des deux mains à tour de rôle plusieurs fois de suite, vous allez rapidement apprendre. »  
Le rouquin fourre sa main dans sa tignasse, gratouillant son cuir chevelu sous l'effet de la perplexité.  
« Mais comment fait votre cerveau pour gérer deux machins qui vont dans deux sens différents ?  
\- Oh, c'est assez facile, j'écris la même chose des deux côtés, je n'ai besoin de réfléchir qu'une seule fois, pour ainsi dire. Écrire deux phrases réellement différentes demande un peu plus de gymnastique mentale.  
\- Et vous pouvez le faire ?  
\- Oui. »  
Elle reprend les crayons et écrit simultanément, de la main droite et de droite à gauche, une moitié de phrase dans le bon sens, et de la main gauche et de gauche à droite, à l'envers, l'autre partie du texte. Charly déchiffre laborieusement ce qui s'avère être une citation : « _La lecture apporte à l'homme plénitude_ , _le discours assurance, et l'écriture exactitude._ »  
Elle achève à la ligne du dessous, en formant deux mots à la fois, l'un partant de la gauche, l'autre de la droite, les faisant se rejoindre en leur milieu : _Francis Bacon_.

« Faut être pas normale pour pouvoir faire un truc comme ça, déclare-t-il.  
\- Merci pour votre tact et votre délicatesse, ironise-t-elle. On m'a répété toute ma vie durant que je n'étais pas normale, c'est aimable à vous de me le rappeler une fois de plus. »  
Charly se retrouve fort embarrassé de sa maladresse.  
« Non non, c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire. Pas normale, je voulais dire pas ordinaire… extraordinaire quoi. Meilleure que tout le monde. »  
Elle marque un temps d'arrêt.  
« Quoi ? Vous l'savez pas, p't'être ?  
\- Je reçois rarement de compliments.  
\- C'est naze, vous avez l'air d'une personne vachement intelligente et intéressante, on voit pas ça tous les jours. Les gens devraient vous l'dire plus souvent.  
\- Généralement, mon entourage me trouve pédante.  
\- J'ai aucune putain d'idée de c'que ça veut dire, mais vous êtes certainement pas pédante ! s'exclame Charly.  
\- Vous, par contre, il est certain que vous manquez cruellement de bonnes manières », rétorque-t-elle, n'y tenant plus.  
Il reste silencieux une brève seconde, probablement sous l'effet de l'étonnement.  
« Bordel, quoi ?  
\- Oui, voilà, c'est exactement à ça que je fais allusion. Votre déplorable langage.  
\- Hein ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?  
\- Ça s'appelle le savoir-vivre, et visiblement, lors de votre conception, il était en rupture de stock.  
\- Et vous alors, vous vous êtes écoutée ? rétorque-t-il, froissé. Vous croyez p't'être que m'insulter avec des jolis mots c'est du meilleur savoir-vivre que moi qui fais l'effort d'être sympa, même si j'lâche un juron par-ci par-là sans l'faire exprès ?  
\- Est-ce que la personne qui vous a appris à parler est la même que celle qui vous a appris à vous coiffer ? Parce que ça expliquerait bien des choses.  
\- Dites, oh, on va s'calmer tout d'suite, hein ! Parce que sinon, moi aussi j'peux faire un tour d'ambidestroy avec les deux mains à la fois, et j'vous préviens, moi j'écris gros, et niveau ponctuation, j'connais que les poings. »  
Cette menace inventive n'impressionne nullement son interlocutrice.  
« Vous menacez toujours les gens de les frapper quand vous faites l'effort d'être _sympa_ avec eux ? »  
Ma sœur est moi restons silencieux, Dani fascinée par ce ping-pong verbal, moi catastrophé.  
« Vous savez quoi ? s'emporte Charly. J'avais raison d'dire que vous êtes extraordinaire ! Vous êtes une extraordinaire casse-burnes ! Tout ça pour un langage un petit peu grossier, ben merde alors ! J'vois pas où est l'problème !  
\- Le problème est qu'il y a une petite personne de cinq ans dans la pièce, et qu'à cet âge-là, les enfants apprennent majoritairement par l'imitation, rétorque Hermann, raide comme la justice.  
\- J'ai rien pigé.  
\- Si vous dites des gros mots, elle va les répéter, traduit-elle.  
\- N'importe quoi. J'l'ai jamais entendue dire un seul gros mot », se défend Charly.  
Son aînée lève les yeux au ciel.  
« Très bien, si vous ne le faites pas par pédagogie envers Dani, faites-le au moins par respect pour vos interlocuteurs, à savoir moi.  
\- Avec plaisir ! assène-t-il d'un ton cynique. Ça va être un bonheur de plus vous parler. Et d'ailleurs, je vais aussi m'tirer, ça vous reposera les yeux aussi.  
\- Bien deviné. »  
Il quitte la pièce comme un gosse qui part bouder.

Danica n'a pas vraiment tout compris, mais voir Charly s'enflammer pour tout et rien l'amuse toujours. Elle glisse de sa chaise, prend ses feuilles et ses crayons, et le suit au salon en trottinant, toute heureuse d'avoir son grand copain rien que pour elle, et en grande forme, apparemment.  
Une fois seul avec Madame Hermann, je me racle la gorge, le regard fuyant. Cette première rencontre est un désastre, je ne sais plus où me mettre.  
« Dites donc, Jon, votre ami… »  
Je retiens ma respiration.  
« … c'est un drôle de numéro, déclare-t-elle.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé, soufflé-je.  
\- De quoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aussi mal élevé. S'il a grandi au paléolithique, vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
\- Il faut prendre le temps de mieux le connaître, tenté-je misérablement.  
\- Probablement. Je suis persuadée qu'il est bourré de qualités », assène-t-elle, d'un ton affirmant l'exact contraire.  
Heureusement, mon amie a la bonté de ne pas me torturer davantage, et de changer immédiatement de sujet. Nous passons un petit moment agréable à discuter de tout et de rien, tandis que je prépare une seconde théière, la première étant déjà vide.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Danica revient, toute guillerette.  
« Regarde Madame Hermann, mes cheveux ! »  
Elle arbore une couronne de tresses formée de plusieurs nattes entrecroisées. L'ensemble est impeccablement exécuté, pas un cheveu ne dépasse, et de chaque côté se trouve une des petites barrettes en forme d'étoiles que je lui ai acheté.  
« C'est joli, hein ? »  
Mon amie, étonnée, répond par l'affirmative, au moment où Charly réapparait à son tour.  
« Y plus de petits élastiques, faut en racheter, m'informe-t-il. Mais des meilleurs que ces merdes-là, ils pètent sans arrêt. »  
Le visage de Madame Hermann passe de la tête de ma sœur au grand gaillard roux, interdite.  
« C'est _vous_ qui lui avez fait ça ? Avec ces deux espèces de battoirs que vous avez au bout des bras ?  
\- Ouiiiii ! pépie ma sœur. C'est Charly qui l'a fait ! Il me fait toujours des cheveux comme les princesses !  
\- Ben quoi ? émet l'intéressé.  
\- C'est à dire que vu l'aspect de vos mains, je les aurais davantage imaginé en train de plier des barres de fer dans un cirque ambulant », réplique-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
Le visage de Charly s'éclaire d'un sourire ravi.  
« Woah ! Merci ! Vous voyez que vous pouvez être cool, quand vous voulez. »  
Madame Hermann écarquille les yeux.  
« Ce n'était pas destiné à être un com… »  
Elle s'arrête en voyant mon expression et le geste silencieux de dénégation que je lui fais dans le dos du rouquin.  
« C'est vrai que j'ai des putains de grandes mains, se rengorge-t-il en les admirant. Et j'suis super costaud, surtout avec toutes les pompes et les tractions que j'ai fait le mois dernier. J'pourrais sans doute plier des barres de fer.  
\- Tu crois ? s'émerveille Dani, qui trouve évidemment cela fabuleux.  
\- Ouais, carrément.  
\- C'est vrai, tu es super fort ! Comme un camion ! »  
Je pouffe de rire.  
« Non, non ! reprend-elle. Comme un tracteur ! Non, attends ! Comme un éléphant ! Non ! Comme un dinosaure ! »  
Visiblement, pour elle, c'est le summum.  
« Ouais, comme un T-rex ! » renchérit Charly.  
Il marche jusqu'au frigo, le saisit à bras-le-corps, et le soulève du sol, avec une superbe imitation de rugissement venu du fond des âges. Ma petite sœur pousse un cri admiratif et bat des mains, morte de rire.  
« T'as vu, Jon, t'as vu ?  
\- Oui oui, j'ai vu, mais faites attention, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas qu'un dinosaure casse mon frigo, il coûte cher. »  
Il le repose à sa place.  
« Qu'est-ce que je soulève maintenant ?  
\- Le fauteuil ! s'exclame Dani.  
\- Ok, mais alors avec toi dedans, sinon c'est trop fastoche ! »  
La petite pousse un glapissement de joie, s'empare de la main de Charly, et l'entraine au salon, extatique.

De nouveau seul avec Madame Hermann, celle-ci m'offre une expression étonnée.  
« Où a-t-il appris à tresser les cheveux aussi bien ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, avoué-je. Probablement au même endroit que là où il a appris à dessiner, sculpter le bois et tricoter.  
\- Tricoter ? répète-t-elle avec un sourire incrédule.  
\- Oui, mais ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit, ça le vexerait, il ne trouve pas ça très flatteur pour un homme.  
\- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui ferait ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Charly est très minutieux, vous savez. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il aimait avoir les mains occupées. À vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il ne reste jamais tranquille, il a un petit côté hyperactif.  
\- Ah bon.  
\- Oui, il a horreur d'être immobile, ou pire, assis à ne rien faire.  
\- Mais pourquoi, s'il est capable de telles prouesses capillaires, garde-t-il ses propres cheveux dans un tel état de laisser-aller ?  
\- Très franchement, je n'en sais rien. Charly est loin de m'avoir livré tous ses mystères. »

Au même moment, le concerné réapparait dans la pièce, portant ma sœur d'une façon peu orthodoxe : il la tient d'une seule main par une cheville. Danica, suspendue en l'air tête à l'envers, étouffe quasiment de rire.  
« Quoi ? Qui est mystérieux ? questionne-t-il.  
\- Vous, on dirait, répond mon invitée.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, je m'étonnais de votre don inné pour la coiffure.  
\- Pourquoi, vous voulez que je vous coiffe aussi ?  
\- Non merci, répond-elle poliment.  
\- On va peut-être essayer de se calmer un peu, proposé-je en regardant intentionnellement ma sœur.  
\- Oh, ok, si tu veux » dit Charly, comprenant le message.  
Il remet sa petite camarade de jeu dans le bon sens et la pose sur une chaise.

Charly, habitué désormais à faire comme chez lui, se prépare un café, tandis que de mon côté, je retire la bouilloire du feu et infuse le thé que j'ai préparé tout spécialement pour mon invitée, qui apprécie le thé fumé.  
Dani se remet à dessiner. Nous nous retrouvons assis autour de la table, et Charly scrute ostensiblement les mains tordues de sa voisine.  
« Hey, vos mains, qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure ? Que vous avez eu des doigts cassés ? »  
Je suis un peu atterré par le manque de tact de mon ami. Mais Madame Hermann ne semble pas s'en formaliser, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle répond :  
« Oui. Quasiment tous au moins une fois. Les os ne se sont pas tous remis parfaitement, ce n'est pas évident à cet endroit-là. »  
Charly est outré.  
« Qui vous a fait ça ?  
\- Personne. Enfin, plus exactement, moi-même, accidentellement. »  
Le rouquin a maintenant les yeux écarquillés. Elle prend le temps de lui expliquer en quoi consiste l'ostéogenèse imparfaite, aussi nommée maladie des os de verre, la façon dont ce mal la handicape, et les précautions qu'elle doit prendre au quotidien.  
Charly gratouille ses cheveux, avec une moue un peu peinée.  
« Mince, ben c'est pas marrant comme vie, à devoir toujours faire attention. C'est bizarre, vous êtes l'inverse de moi, moi j'me suis jamais rien cassé.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous m'avez tout l'air d'être une véritable force de la nature. »  
N'ayant absolument pas perçu le ton légèrement ironique de la phrase, Charly se rengorge à nouveau, ravi qu'on reconnaisse sa forme physique, dont il fait grand cas.  
« Hey, dites, Madame, la prochaine fois que vous aurez un truc difficile à faire, vous me prévenez, je m'en chargerai.  
\- Un truc difficile ? Développez ?  
\- J'veux dire, si vous devez, j'sais pas, porter des trucs lourds, ou déménager, ou changer un pneu, ou réparer chais-pas-quoi… ben je peux le faire à votre place. Comme ça vous risquez pas de vous faire encore plus mal aux mains.  
\- C'est… aimable à vous.  
\- Non mais c'est rien, c'est normal. J'fais déjà plein d'trucs pour Jon quand il a besoin. Hésitez pas à demander, hein, soyez pas gênée. J'suis balèze, autant qu'ça serve.  
\- Merci, Charly. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. »

Sa tasse étant vide, elle esquisse le mouvement de se resservir. Charly devance immédiatement son geste, se précipitant quasiment pour saisir la théière à sa place. Si rapidement qu'elle a même un mouvement de recul sous l'effet de la surprise.  
« Dites, jeune homme, je suis capable de soulever une théière, le réprimande-t-elle.  
\- Et moi j'suis capable d'être bien élevé, d'temps en temps », rétorque-t-il, avec un clin d'œil malicieux.  
Ce geste marque le début d'une habitude immuable. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne la laissera plus porter quoi que ce soit de plus lourd qu'un livre ou une tasse en sa présence.

Finalement, me dis-je en les voyant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, entre ces deux-là, ça devrait aller.

.

.

Ce matin, je prends le petit déjeuner seul avec ma sœur, qui était réveillée de très bonne heure, après une nuit à peu près paisible à dormir dans mon lit.  
Mon nez va un peu mieux. Hier je ressemblais à s'y méprendre à un accidenté de la route, aujourd'hui j'ai seulement l'air d'un joueur de bilboquet particulièrement maladroit.  
J'ai déniché des céréales encore croustillantes et du lait de soja pasteurisé, on peut donc, dans nos conditions, parler d'un petit déjeuner luxueux. J'ai du mal à trouver le juste équilibre entre rationner le peu que nous avons pour le faire durer, et permettre tout de même à Danica de ne pas être privée de ce qu'elle aime, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de la gâter un peu et de lui laisser manger tout ce qu'elle veut. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ma petite sœur mangeait beaucoup. C'est un minuscule appétit.  
Charly plaisante souvent à ce sujet, comparant Dani à un oiseau qui mange « des miettes et des gouttes ». Il le répète au moins une fois par semaine, et je trouve cette formulation terriblement mignonne.  
Penser à lui me donne tout à coup un pincement au cœur.

Depuis ce que je préfère nommer en mon for intérieur _l'accident_ , j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps avec Dani. À la fois pour lui faire sentir que je suis là pour elle, et aussi un peu pour éviter les autres.  
J'ai peur qu'en voyant trop longtemps ma figure abimée, Charly ne se départisse plus jamais de sa culpabilité, et que Madame Hermann continue à nourrir sa rancune envers lui – elle n'a toujours pas décoléré depuis hier et refuse de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui.  
Quant à Michonne… sa réaction en découvrant mon état a été une surprise effarée. Par miracle, elle n'a rien entendu de notre dispute, elle était à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Je lui ai dit que je m'étais pris une porte. Je me suis senti absolument stupide en déclarant cela, tant ça sonnait faux, et tant j'avais honte de lui mentir ainsi Mais incroyablement, elle a bien voulu faire semblait d'avaler une aussi grosse couleuvre.  
Elle m'a lancé un long, très long regard, qui m'a mis extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
« D'accord. Je veux bien croire qu'une porte vous a fait ça.  
\- Vous me croyez ?  
\- Pas du tout. Mais des fois, dans la vie, il y a des moments où on a besoin que les gens croient à nos salades, et donc je vais vous l'accorder. Mais à une condition : dites bien clairement de ma part à la… _porte_ … qui vous a fait ça, que s'il devait y avoir à nouveau ne serait-ce qu'une seule mésaventure impliquant une porte, je me chargerai personnellement de réduire en miettes tout ce qui, dans cet immeuble, y ressemble de près ou de loin. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ? »  
Le sous-entendu est on ne peut plus net, et je me contente de hocher la tête.

.

Madame Hermann entre dans la cuisine, et répond à notre bonjour par une salutation raide, comme à son habitude. La politesse n'est pas synonyme de chaleur chez elle, je ne m'en formalise pas.  
« Et bien, nous sommes tous matinaux aujourd'hui, commenté-je pour meubler, tout en lui servant le thé.  
\- On dirait. »  
Nos regards sont attirés malgré nous par la chaise vide, celle qui devrait normalement être occupée par un grand gaillard roux employé à se bourrer de café et à parler bien trop fort pour une heure si matinale.  
Je l'ai croisé brièvement en me levant. J'ai compris immédiatement en le voyant qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.  
Il s'est réconcilié avec Dani et moi, mais ça n'a pas suffi à le sortir de sa déprime, car pour lui, le plus grave n'a pas été résolu. Il ne s'est toujours pas réconcilié avec celle qu'il a le plus gravement blessée, celle dont l'opinion compte le plus à ses yeux et qu'il a profondément déçue.  
« Pourquoi Charly mange pas avec nous ? » questionne naïvement ma petite sœur.  
Mon amie et moi nous nous regardons, pareillement gênés.  
 _Parce qu'il fait pénitence_ , réponds-je en mon for intérieur.  
« Parce qu'il m'évite, répond Hermann en toute franchise .  
\- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Dani.  
\- Il pense que je suis encore fâchée.  
\- Et tu es encore fâchée ? »  
Je vois ma vieille amie réfléchir. Puis se lever.  
« Non. »  
Elle hésite l'espace d'une seconde, puis se dirige vers la porte, ayant de toute évidence pris sa décision.

Mais au même moment, celle-ci s'ouvre, et Charly se retrouve presque nez-à-nez avec elle, ce qui les saisit tous deux de surprise. Pour une rare fois, ma vieille amie est prise de court. Quant au rouquin, son visage prend une expression d'embarras terrible, presque de panique, et il recule instinctivement, comme un animal pris au piège.  
« Désolé, dit-il précipitamment, je ne voulais pas… »  
Il fait mine de repartir.  
« Non », intervient Madame Hermann.  
Elle a saisi sa main pour le retenir, et, se rendant seulement compte de ce geste incongru, la relâche immédiatement.  
« Restez. En fait, j'allais sortir pour venir vous voir. »

La stupeur se mêle à la gêne chez Charly, tant il s'est auto-persuadé qu'elle ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui à l'avenir. Tout comme il était sûr hier d'avoir perdu l'amour de ma sœur à jamais, il croyait réellement qu'il venait de briser définitivement son amitié avec Madame Hermann. Ce qui, pour lui, constitue un véritable déchirement.

Ni moi, ni lui, ni ma sœur n'osons bouger. Chacun retient son souffle, fixant la vieille femme, suspendu à ce qu'elle va dire.

« Je vous demande pardon. »  
Madame Hermann l'a regardé droit dans les yeux, avec toute la gravité qui la caractérise.  
« Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour avoir eu peur de vous. C'était ridicule de ma part, et terriblement insultant. Vous avez eu un mouvement de colère malheureux, mais je sais qu'en aucun cas vous ne m'auriez fait du mal. C'était un accident, vos actes ont dépassé votre pensée, mais ça n'aurait pas été plus loin. »  
Charly parvient enfin à retrouver l'usage de la parole.  
« Mais j'ai frappé…  
\- Vous avez porté un coup à Jon parce qu'il s'est interposé, mais c'est différent. Vous ne m'avez pas touchée. Vous ne l'auriez pas fait. »  
À voir son expression tourmentée, Charly semble en douter lui-même, mais notre vieille amie, elle, est catégorique.  
« Vous ne me ferez jamais de mal, affirme-t-elle, vous avez trop d'affection et de respect pour moi pour vous laisser déborder à ce point, et je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus. J'ai confiance en vous, Charly. »

Il semble sur le point de parler, mais rien ne sort. À la place, ses yeux se remplissent soudain de larmes, et il s'affaisse alors, ses mains venant étouffer un sanglot irrépressible. J'ai l'impression qu'il va s'effondrer. Madame Hermann est aussi prise de court que moi dans le voir dans un tel état.  
« Charly… allons… » tente-t-elle en lui donnant une vague tape dans le dos.  
Ça n'a d'autre effet que de le faire continuer à pleurer, submergé d'émotion.  
Son interlocutrice hésite un peu, ne sachant trop que faire face à cette situation inédite, mais elle se reprend presque immédiatement. D'autorité, elle le traine jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche et l'assoit dessus, seul moyen pour elle de compenser leur différence de taille pour ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire ensuite : le prendre dans ses bras.  
Charly se laisse faire, s'abandonnant comme un gamin, enfouissant sa figure contre elle.  
« Pardon… »  
Un sanglot étouffé, à peine audible.  
« Pardon… Pardon… »  
Hermann lui caresse doucement les cheveux, du plat de la main.  
« Je vous pardonne. »  
Elle console comme elle réprimande : avec rigueur et méthode. Je retiens un sourire en constatant que même lorsqu'elle câline quelqu'un, elle est raide comme un piquet.  
Charly, lui, en parfait contraste, donne l'impression d'être en train de passer de l'état solide à l'état liquide.  
J'ai déjà vu mon meilleur ami dans de sacrés états de nerfs, mais c'est bien la première fois que je le vois pleurer autant. Ça fait drôle. D'habitude c'est lui qui me console. Quant à Madame Hermann, je ne l'ai jamais vu consoler personne.  
Tout est brouillé aujourd'hui, à tel point que j'ai du mal à savoir qui est qui, et je me rends compte avec une pointe d'étonnement que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.  
J'ai beau connaître mes amis depuis des années, ils arrivent encore à me surprendre.

« Vous avez raison, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas parler aux gens. Ni les écouter, ni leur parler. Je ne sais que m'écouter parler moi-même, je suis persuadée d'avoir tout le temps raison, et toutes mes interactions sociales ont pour but de le prouver. Je connais tout ce qu'i savoir sur la psychologie humaine à force de lire, et pourtant je suis incapable de trouver les mots justes pour m'adresser à vous qui êtes mon meilleur ami.  
Vous savez pourquoi nous deux, nous ne dialoguons pas autrement que pour nous affronter ? Parce que lorsque nous sommes d'accord, nous n'avons jamais besoin de l'exprimer, car nous le savons déjà. Vous et moi, nous sommes ceux qui nous comprenons le mieux, même si nous ne savons pas nous parler. Vous me connaissez, aussi profondément que je vous connais, Charly. Je n'ai pas d'ami plus intime, je n'en aurai jamais d'autre. »

Je prends ma sœur par la main et la guide silencieusement jusqu'à la porte. Ils ne nous voient même pas nous éclipser. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, je leur lance un dernier coup d'œil.  
Parfois on n'a pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que pensent nos amis. Il me suffit de voir l'expression de madame Hermann, et la manière dont ses doigts se mêlent entre les mèches rousses, pour découvrir que ma sœur avait raison: les cheveux de Charly sont bel et bien doux comme de la laine.

.

.

Michonne et moi sommes dans le large réfectoire du rez-de-chaussée, en train de trier le matériel qu'elle a rassemblé hier, en vue de notre départ prochain. Elle n'a pas chômé. Il est vrai que l'école est très vaste, composée de plusieurs bâtiments, sans parler du gymnase rempli de fournitures militaires.  
Je me rends compte en voyant tout ce qu'elle a amassé à quel point Charly avait raison, dans le fond, dans ses reproches. Très souvent, je prends notre survie trop à la légère, à force de vivre dans mon monde et de manquer totalement d'esprit pratique. Je suis impressionné de voir là autant de matériel utile, qui se trouvait sous mon nez depuis le début, sans que je prenne la peine de m'y intéresser.  
Je prends la ferme résolution d'être plus méthodique et plus concentré à l'avenir.  
Soucieux d'être efficace dans ce nouveau travail, j'aide consciencieusement Michonne à faire le tri. Nous sommes censé séparer tout cela en deux puisque nous allons nous quitter momentanément. Mon cerveau appuie douloureusement sur ce terme de _momentanément_. Je ne veux même pas envisager la possibilité qu'elle ne revienne pas.  
J'ai maintenant besoin de sa présence tout comme j'ai besoin de celle des autres.  
« Jon. »  
Sa voix me rappelle à la réalité, et je me rends compte que je suis planté debout à ne rien faire depuis une minute.  
Et voilà, je divague à nouveau.  
« Désolé, je ne suis pas concentré.  
\- Encore perdu dans vos pensées ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors ne les gardez pas pour vous.  
\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.  
\- Vos amis, comment ils vont depuis votre fracture du nez ? »  
Sa question m'étonne, d'habitude elle ne me parle jamais d'eux.

Je lui raconte tout, depuis la dispute jusqu'à la spectaculaire et émouvante réconciliation de Charly et Madame Hermann ce matin. Elle m'écoute attentivement.  
« C'est drôle, commente-t-elle à la fin, ce type, Charly, il est vraiment particulier. J'avoue que des fois, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait avec vous. Je veux dire, je comprends pour votre sœur bien sûr, et pour Madame Hermann, qui a beaucoup de points communs avec vous. C'est bien elle qui aime lire, boire du thé, et qui est très pondérée, comme vous, non ?  
\- Un peu, admets-je. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Même s'ils ne sont pas évidents au premier abord, il y a davantage de points communs entre moi et Charly qu'entre moi et Hermann.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, nous aimons plein de choses qu'elle n'aime pas. Charly est comme je rêverais de l'être : empathique, humaniste, serviable et chaleureux avec les autres. Madame Hermann a des côtés très distants, presque froids, et elle est profondément misanthrope, ce que je ne voudrais pas du tout devenir. Je dois aussi avouer qu'elle a un certain… complexe de supériorité. Elle est sans cesse en train de juger les autres, tandis que Charly prend les gens comme ils sont. Il a un drôle de caractère, il peut vite s'emporter, mais il est sincère.  
\- Et bien, vous l'aimez vraiment.  
\- C'est mon meilleur ami. Il me comprend toujours, même quand je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Je crois bien qu'il est ce qui, pour moi, peut se rapprocher le plus d'une âme-sœur.  
\- Dans ce cas, il est paradoxal que vous vous heurtiez si souvent l'un à l'autre.  
\- C'est vrai. Ça me désole, il y a des sujets sur lesquels nous ne parvenons pas à être proches.  
\- Par exemple ?  
\- La lecture. J'ai toujours essayé de le faire lire, mais ça n'a jamais marché.  
\- Le faire lire ?  
\- Oui, des livres. Il n'a jamais lu un seul livre. Enfin si, il a lu _Fight Club_ pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais ce n'est pas lire, il l'a lu par tranches de cinq minutes, en allant aux WC. Il l'a lu comme on lit un recueil de maximes anarchistes sans queue ni tête. Lire ce n'est pas ça.  
\- Et c'est quoi pour vous, lire ?  
\- C'est comprendre ce qu'on lit. Y prendre du plaisir. Y voir la beauté contenue dans le texte. C'est entendre l'auteur nous parler, sentir une connexion s'établir entre lui et nous, à travers le temps, l'espace, la barrière de la langue et de la culture. C'est ça, lire vraiment.  
\- Et Charly n'est pas capable de lire comme ça ?  
\- Il ne veut pas faire l'effort. Il en serait capable, j'en suis sûr, il est très intelligent, vous savez. Mais à chaque fois que je lui ai prêté un livre, il en a lu à peine une page ou deux, et puis il a dit que c'était ennuyeux, que ce n'était pas pour lui.  
\- Et vous lui en voulez de ne pas faire l'effort ?  
\- Non, c'est pas… c'est pas ça. Il dit tout le temps que je suis un snob avec mes bouquins, que je le regarde de haut, mais c'est pas pour ça. Je ne veux pas le faire se sentir inférieur du fait de ne pas lire. Il y a des tas des choses que Charly sait faire tellement mieux que moi, si vous saviez, jamais je ne le considérerai avec condescendance. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment le dire…  
\- Vous aimeriez pouvoir partager avec lui quelque chose que vous aimez beaucoup et qui compte pour vous.  
\- Oui, voilà, c'est ça ! C'est exactement ça !  
\- Alors, peut-être que vous devriez lui proposer de lire des choses que lui aimerait, et pas des choses que vous aimeriez qu'il aime. »  
Cette phrase me pénètre profondément. J'en reste muet.  
Elle a raison.  
Comment n'y ai-je jamais pensé par moi-même ? Qu'est-ce que Charly aimerait lire ? Je crois que je ne me suis même jamais posée la question.  
Avec Danica et Madame Hermann, c'est tellement plus facile.  
Dani est une enfant pleine de curiosité qui veut dévorer le monde entier, et tout connaître.  
Madame Hermann est un puits de sagesse et de culture, qui a lu tous les livres.  
Et Charly, qui n'a jamais rien lu, et jamais rien voulu lire, lui, qu'aimerait-il, au fond ?

Je revois mon ami, il y a de ça plusieurs années, me tendre un livre que je lui avais prêté, encore un, encore un échec.  
La couverture est salie, les coins abimés. Il l'a trimballé dans ses affaires, dans ses poches, sans ménagement. Il l'a emmené partout avec lui plusieurs jours durant. Il ne l'a pas lu.  
« Laisse tomber, assène-t-il impitoyablement. Pas la peine que j'continue à t'le saloper pour rien. J'le lirai pas. C'est chiant. »  
J'espérais que Maupassant et ses nouvelles sauraient trouver grâce à ses yeux, de par leur brièveté. Qu'il en lirait au moins une. Je m'efforce de ne pas laisser paraître ma déception, d'engager la discussion. Essayer de comprendre ce qui n'a pas fonctionné, pourquoi le charme n'a pas opéré.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est chiant ? Qu'est-ce qui ne t'a pas plu ?  
\- Chais pas. Juste lire, déjà, c'est chiant. J'aime pas ça. Faut s'asseoir, faut rien faire d'autre, ça fait chier, moi j'ai b'soin d'm'occuper les mains, j'déteste rester planté là à rien foutre.  
\- Mais, lire, c'est une occupation à part entière », protesté-je, presque révolté par sa vision des choses, si simpliste, si grossière.

Et je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point je me suis trompé. Je connais si bien mon ami, et pourtant, je n'ai rien su voir.  
Charly est perpétuellement agité, il ne tient pas en place. C'est le genre de type à boire son café en marchant, à manger debout, à tourner en rond lorsqu'il réfléchit. Quand il parle, ses doigts sont toujours agités de tics nerveux. Ils pianotent, bricolent, tripotent le moindre objet à leur portée.  
Charly est une pile électrique, un organisme qui n'aspire qu'à l'action, au mouvement.  
Comment espérer qu'il puisse s'asseoir et ne plus bouger, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, pour se plonger dans un livre ? Comment imaginer un instant qu'il soit à même d'apprécier une activité si statique, si contemplative ?  
Pour lui, le simple concept tient de la punition.  
Cela doit la ramener à ses années d'enfance, à la contrition, la frustration du petit garçon turbulent enchainé à une chaise d'écolier, durant des heures interminables et mortellement ennuyeuses. Forcé d'être attentif, concentré, alors que tout en lui crie pour s'éparpiller, exploser au dehors, être libre.  
Non, Charly ne veut pas, ne peut pas lire de cette façon-là.  
Et moi qui ai tenté tout ce temps de l'y pousser. Je me sens soudain indigne de l'amitié indéfectible qu'il me porte.  
Je n'ai pas su une seule fois faire preuve d'empathie, me mettre à sa place, tandis que lui essaye sans cesse.


	13. Le Livre de Jonas

Chapitre 13 : Le Livre de Jonas

.

.

À mon réveil, ma montre m'informe qu'il est cinq heures du matin. L'été s'achemine vers l'automne, les jours raccourcissent, nous plongeant petit à petit dans la trop longue nuit d'un hiver qui va s'avérer terrible. Nous sommes le 15 septembre.  
Sans la mémoire infaillible de Madame Hermann, nous ne saurions absolument rien du jour qu'il est. Et je dois malheureusement avouer que la date précise ne serait de toute façon plus au centre de nos préoccupations. La seule chose qui compte désormais n'est pas de savoir quel jour nous sommes, mais de savoir si nous allons pouvoir vivre un jour de plus.

Notre situation n'a fait qu'aller de mal en pis depuis ce jour d'été où l'épidémie s'est déclarée. Nous n'avons fait que courir d'un lieu à l'autre, toujours déçus, jamais rassurés, sans cesse et où que nous allions, rattrapés par les morts, contraints de fuir encore plus loin. Nous n'avons plus de voiture, presque plus de vivres, ce que nous possédons se réduit à trois sacs à dos.

Hier nous avons parcouru plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à pieds, en devant, Charly et moi, porter ma petite sœur à tour de rôle. Nous avons frôlé au moins deux fois la catastrophe avec des rôdeurs, et nous n'avons dû notre survie qu'aux excellents réflexes et à la hargne inépuisable de notre ami.  
Nous avons fini par atterrir dans un pub minable, sans électricité ni eau courante. Seuls deux canapés hors d'âge dans le fond de la salle pouvaient faire office de lits de fortune. Malgré la fatigue, Charly a insisté pour en déplacer un jusque dans la réserve, uniquement pour que je puisse dormir tranquillement dans le silence – j'avais une migraine terrible. J'ai failli éclater en sanglots devant sa gentillesse et la patience dont il fait preuve avec moi.

Malgré les quelques heures de sommeil, je me sens aussi épuisé que si je n'avais pas dormi du tout. Depuis presque une semaine, aucun de nous trois ne parvient à récupérer de sa fatigue, même en nous organisant pour dormir équitablement à tour de rôle. L'unique point positif est que Danica va à peu près bien, elle mange correctement et fait de vraies nuits en plus de ses siestes quotidiennes, ce qui, pour nous, est la chose la plus importante.

Dans la pièce principale du bar, Charly est couché de tout son long sur le second canapé. Ses jambes débordant largement du divan sont posées sur une chaise. Dani dort sur lui, étalée sur le ventre, un bras et une jambe ballants, dépassant de sous la couverture.  
La scène pourrait être amusante et attendrissante, mais vu le contexte, je me sens surtout retourné de voir ça. Mon ami est épuisé, il a d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de retirer ses chaussures, et il est évident qu'il est en train de dormir dans une position inconfortable pour sa grande taille.

Un peu plus loin, Madame Hermann est assise à l'une des tables du bar.  
Devant elle, à la lueur de plusieurs bougies, sont étalées une carte et une masse de feuilles de papier. Juste à côté est posée notre radio.  
C'est une des premières idées de notre amie : nous nous somme procuré une de ces radios qu'utilisent les policiers – nous l'avons trouvée dans un commissariat abandonné, elle fonctionne sur piles. Elle fait à la fois émetteur et récepteur. Il nous a fallu un long moment pour comprendre comment l'utiliser, mais nous y sommes parvenu. Et nous avons découvert que les ondes étaient largement habitées, soit par ce qui restait d'autorités officielles, soit par des civils ayant eu la même idée que nous.

Un seul coup d'œil à ma vieille amie me renseigne sur son état de fatigue. Elle a les traits tirés, d'énormes cernes, jumelles presque identiques de celles de Charly, et une mine défaite.  
La carte est remplie d'ajouts manuscrits, et les feuilles devant elle de notes : des fréquences de radio, des coordonnées, des heures, alignées en colonnes scrupuleusement ordonnées… la majorité des lignes est raturée.  
« Vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit ? »  
Elle secoue négativement la tête, trop lasse pour répondre.  
« Vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose ? Une tisane ?  
\- On n'a pas d'eau chaude, me rappelle-t-elle.  
\- Je peux infuser une verveine dans l'eau froide, c'est mieux que rien.  
\- S'il vous plait, merci. »

Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut dans nos maigres affaires rangées au pied du canapé, sans craindre de déranger les deux dormeurs. Charly est comme ma sœur, une fois endormi rien ne le réveille, surtout dans l'état d'épuisement où il est.  
« J'ai quasiment dû me fâcher avec lui pour qu'il accepte de se reposer un peu », dit Madame Hermann. Elle soupire.  
« J'aimerais dire qu'un de ces jours ce garçon me tuera à force d'être aussi têtu, mais il va probablement d'abord se tuer lui-même. »  
Je me retiens de lui dire qu'elle est mal placée pour faire ce genre de commentaire.

« Vous l'avez écoutée toute la nuit ? demandé-je en désignant la radio.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et alors il n'y a rien, répond-elle simplement. C'est terminé. »  
J'accuse le coup.  
« Fort Benning ? Le camp de réfugiés ?  
\- Plus rien sur la fréquence.  
\- Et Atlanta ? Et la fréquence d'urgence de la police ?  
\- La dernière station qui ressemblait à quelque chose d'un peu officiel n'a plus rien émis de nouveau depuis avant-hier. Les dernières fréquences sont occupées par des gens qui appellent à l'aide ou qui cherchent des informations comme nous, ou bien des cinglés fanatiques qui racontent n'importe quoi, les habituels théoristes du complot, les sectes et les prêcheurs de l'apocalypse qui s'auto-congratulent de leur clairvoyance et nous appellent à expier nos péchés. »  
L'amertume est acérée dans sa voix malgré son ton morne et fatigué.  
« Mais il n'y a pas… des personnes qui se regroupent ? Qui se réorganisent ? insisté-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas. C'est probable, mais aucun n'émet de message pour en faire la publicité. Et je les comprends. Le moindre petit groupe solide qui s'identifierait par la radio se verrait immédiatement assailli par une armée de miséreux et de pillards. L'heure est à l'individualisme désormais. »  
Elle fait un petit tas bien rangé de ses feuillets, qu'elle va conserver comme toutes les autres depuis le début, et replie soigneusement notre carte.  
« J'ai eu tout à l'heure un homme qui passait de la musique jazz, et qui priait entre les morceaux, me dit-elle. C'était un imam, d'une mosquée près de Waycross, il priait pour les auditeurs. C'était la seule personne sympathique en ligne. Nous avons parlé un peu, il était assez apaisant. Il n'avait aucune solution, que des prières. Il m'a seulement souhaité bonne chance. »  
Le regard que nous échangeons est lourd, comme le silence qui l'accompagne.  
« Je ne sais pas où aller maintenant, m'avoue-t-elle. Pas du tout.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, protesté-je immédiatement.  
\- Si, ça l'est. Quand ils vont se réveiller, vous allez vous tourner tous les trois vers moi, pour savoir ce qu'on doit faire ensuite. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je n'ai rien à vous répondre ? »  
Pour la première fois, je vois dans les yeux de l'assurée et catégorique Madame Hermann quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'inquiétude.  
Elle a raison. Charly et moi comptons entièrement sur elle pour prendre les décisions depuis le début. Nous lui faisons porter le poids de notre survie. Et c'est injuste.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons en discuter tous ensemble. On trouvera une solution.  
\- On ne peut pas rester ici, rétorque-t-elle.  
\- Non, bien sûr, il faut qu'on trouve un endroit plus sûr. Mais d'abord vous devez vous reposer un peu. On en discutera après.  
\- Bon, d'accord, abdique-t-elle. J'irai dans quelques minutes. »  
Elle prend une gorgée de la tisane froide que j'ai préparée, et repose ensuite la tasse. Je remarque qu'elle tient ses deux poings fermés, ramenés contre sa poitrine.  
« Vous avez mal aux mains ? »  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
En plus des séquelles de ses nombreuses fractures, elle souffre d'arthrose précoce. Ses doigts déformés lui donnent du fil à retordre lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire ou de faire des gestes précis et répétitifs, ils deviennent rapidement douloureux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle ne conduit pas, et a toujours préféré taper à l'ordinateur – ces dernières années, elle s'était même mise à utiliser un logiciel qui écrivait automatiquement ce qu'elle dictait.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude, surtout avec Madame Hermann, avec qui s'est instauré dès notre première rencontre une distance respectueuse que nous n'avons presque jamais traversée, mais à cet instant, de la voir aussi exténuée, et surtout, voir son mur de confiance se fêler, me touche profondément.  
« Vous permettez ? »  
Je prends l'une de ses mains, déplie ses doigts, et place les miens autour de sa paume.  
« Vous allez voir, ça va vous soulager rapidement. »  
Je commence à presser le muscle situé au niveau de la base du pouce vers le poignet, en faisant des petits mouvement circulaires. Mon amie se laisse faire.  
« Où vous avez appris à faire ça ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
\- À l'hôpital. Il y avait une jeune femme très aimable, Annie, elle était kinésithérapeute, enfin, avant d'arriver là.  
\- Une patiente ?  
\- Oui. Elle animait des ateliers. C'était très intéressant, elle était vraiment passionnée par son travail, j'y allais presque chaque jour. »  
Tout en parlant, je continue à masser sa main, cette fois en prenant chaque doigt séparément, comme j'ai appris à l'époque.

J'étais le seul homme aux cours d'Annie. C'était très reposant d'être avec toutes ces dames pour la plupart très courtoises et sympathiques, même si j'admets qu'il était paradoxal pour un homme aussi timide et introverti que moi de prendre des cours de massages, étant donné que je n'ose en général toucher personne. Je ne faisais jamais les exercices pratiques, ça ne me semblait pas très correct d'être en binôme avec une femme, ça me paraissait déplacé et j'étais gêné. Mais je regardais attentivement. Les participantes m'aimaient bien, je crois, elles disaient que j'étais un _vrai gentleman_ , ça les faisait sourire. Même les patientes qui avaient énormément de mal à socialiser, et qui avaient de gros problèmes avec les hommes – certaines dames avaient eues des histoires très douloureuses avant d'arriver dans l'établissement – se sentaient la plupart du temps assez à l'aise avec moi. Quant à moi, je me suis toujours trouvé plus en confiance au contact des femmes. Elles m'ont toujours paru plus bienveillantes et magnanimes que les hommes.

C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de mettre mes nouvelles connaissances en pratique, et j'ai l'impression de m'en sortir assez bien, même si cela m'étonne d'avoir comme première patiente la rigide et distante Madame Hermann.  
« Est-ce que vous avez moins mal ?  
\- On dirait bien, déclare mon amie.  
\- Tant mieux. »  
Nous glissons dans un silence agréable, studieux pour moi, relaxant pour elle. Je m'occupe de la seconde main après en avoir terminé avec la première.  
« Ça m'endort, votre truc, fait-elle remarquer un peu malicieusement.  
\- Alors ça veut dire que ça fonctionne bien, me félicité-je. Vous allez bien dormir.  
\- En effet, merci à vous.  
\- Pas de quoi. Vous voulez que je continue à travailler pendant ce temps ? Que j'écoute la radio ? »  
C'est toujours elle qui s'en est chargé pour l'instant.  
« Laissez tomber, Jon. Ça ne mènera nulle part. De toute façon, je pense que désormais, entrer en contact avec d'autres personnes serait plus dangereux que bénéfique. Trop de gens se font passer pour des groupes accueillants et sûrs dans le but de piéger d'autres survivants. »  
Après que j'ai terminé avec sa seconde main, elle fait jouer ses articulations, visiblement satisfaite, et reporte son regard sur la pile de papier.  
« Au moins, ça n'aura pas servi à rien, estime-t-elle. J'ai pu faire une superbe liste de toutes sortes d'endroits où nous ne devrions surtout pas aller. J'imagine que nous n'avons plus qu'à nous déplacer en zigzag entre eux », ajoute-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
Elle prend une gorgée de tisane.  
« Même si c'est dur, nous avons de la chance d'être tous les quatre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
\- Notre situation pourrait être mille fois pire.  
\- Je ne vois pas comment. »

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je ne comprends pas ce que son visage cherche à exprimer.  
Soudain, elle tend la main vers la radio, et l'allume. Elle commence à tourner le bouton de changement de fréquences. Et alors, l'une derrière l'autre, des voix anonymes remplissent le silence, se succédant à un rythme saccadé.  
 _« … quelqu'un m'entend, je répète : j'ai besoin d'aide. Je vous en supplie. Autoroute 215 au kilomètre 35, plusieurs familles, des enfants, des blessés. S'il vous plait, nous n'avons plus rien. Si quelqu'un entend, je vous en supplie, répondez, nous sommes… »  
« … rien à Fort Benning, je répète, Fort Benning est tombé. N'y allez pas, c'est plein de morts, tout le monde est mort. Ici le Lieutenant Aston de la quatorzième, ce message tournera en boucle jusqu'à ce que ma batterie soit à plat, surtout n'allez pas là-bas. Plus de refuge, n'allez pas… »  
« … colère et châtiment ! Trop tard ! Le feu de l'Apocalypse sur les pécheurs ! L'enfer pour les pédés, les putes, les drogués et tous les autres dégénérés ! Vous brûlerez dans… »  
« … des soins urgents ! Je sais que vous m'entendez, par pitié répondez ! Il est blessé, il faut une ambulance, il faut des secours ! Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner un bébé, mon Dieu, à l'aide ! Faites quelque chose, je suis toute seule, répondez, je suis… »  
« … entrée de la ville de Dunwoody, n'y allez surtout pas. Ce sont de faux militaires, ils font passer de faux messages d'aide, ce sont des pillards, ils sont armés, ils ont tué… »  
« … petit garçon, il porte un teeshirt des RedSocks et s'appelle Tyson, si vous l'avez vu, s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, manifestez-vous sur la fréquence… »  
« … entends ce message, ne va pas à la maison, Mary, ne va surtout pas à la maison ! Retrouve-nous chez Simon, Mary si tu entends ce message, retrouve-nous chez Simon, ne va pas à… »  
« … tous crever, putain de merde, tous et moi aussi, hahaha ! Bordel de merde, c'est fini pour nous tous ! Collez-vous tous une balle, c'est tout ce qui vous reste ! Putain de gouvernement, putain de flics, tous des pourris, je savais que ça arriverait, putain de merde, tous ces enculés de démocrates de… »  
_ _« …_ _¿_ _alguien?_ _¿_ _Hay alguien que me escucha? Soy con mi familia en mi casa, la casa con el techo verde. Mi madre esta herida a la pierna, no se puede caminar. Tengo necesidad de ayudad en… »_ _  
« …_ _ce que l'Esprit dit aux Églises :_ _À_ _celui qui vaincra je donnerai à manger de l'arbre de vie, qui est dans le paradis de Dieu. Écris à l'ange de l'Église de Smyrne: Voici ce que dit le premier et le dernier, celui qui était mort, et qui est revenu à la vie… »  
« … des bijoux, de l'argent liquide, je vous donnerai tout, mon mari est en fauteuil roulant, nous avons trois enfants, pitié, j'ai besoin d'un véhicule au… »  
« … saloperies de négros, d'islamistes et de Mexicains de mes couilles qui oseront s'approcher d'ma baraque ! J'ai assez de flingues pour tous vous buter, putain d'vermine de… »_

Madame Hermann tourne le bouton du volume jusqu'à l'extinction de l'appareil. Le silence qui remplit la pièce est écrasant. Je reste sans voix, bouleversé. Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes se sont mises à couler de mes yeux.  
Elle a passé la nuit entière, seule, à écouter ça, sans fin, auditrice impuissance devant l'agonie aux mille voix de l'humanité. Comment peut-elle ? Je serais devenu fou de chagrin, de désespoir.

« Les voix du monde s'éteignent, Jon. Il n'y a plus que nous. »  
Son regard me transperce.  
« Reprenez-vous. Nous sommes encore en vie, nous sommes ensemble, n'oubliez pas ça, ne l'oubliez jamais. »  
Elle se lève, posant ses deux mains sur la pile de papier noirci de notes inutiles, d'informations recueillies en vain, d'efforts inébranlables pour mettre un semblant d'ordre dans le chaos, pour garder la tête froide au milieu de la déroute. Les doigts crispés, les yeux brillants de détermination.  
« On va s'en sortir. Tous les quatre. »

Elle récupère ses quelques affaires sur la table, prend son sac à dos avec ses effets personnels, et me souhaite bonne nuit.  
Juste avant de partir pour de bon, elle se retourne vers moi.

« À mon réveil, je saurai où aller. »

.

.

Après l'avoir cherché quelques minutes à travers le bâtiment et le gymnase, je trouve enfin mon ami dehors, assis sur un banc dans la cour de l'école, occupé comme souvent à tailler un morceau de bois. Lorsque je m'avance, le rouquin se retourne.  
« Tu fais un autre canard-bateau ? » demandé-je pour engager la conversation.  
Il hausse les épaules.  
« Nan, a priori j'suis plus parti pour faire un bâton en forme de bâton.  
\- Un classique, si l'on peut dire.  
\- Ouais, fait-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Rien à signaler. C'est calme.  
\- Charly, je veux aller en ville. Tu m'accompagnes ? »  
Il me dévisage avec étonnement. Forcément, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de proposer des sorties, en ville qui plus est. Chacun sait à quel point cela me fait peur, Charly lui-même me l'a suffisamment reproché.  
Mais cette sortie-là, j'y tiens vraiment.  
Au début, j'avais l'intention d'y aller avec Michonne. Mais je sais que mon ami serait devenu fou à nouveau rien qu'en y pensant. Il tient à assurer ma sécurité personnellement. Et il a probablement raison. Je ne suis pas de taille à affronter le monde sans lui.  
« Tu veux aller où ?  
\- À la bibliothèque.  
\- C'est une putain d'blague ?  
\- Non, c'est très sérieux.  
\- T'as lu vingt milliards de bouquins à la con, déjà. Ça t'suffit pas ? »  
Il émet un reniflement méprisant.  
« Putain, vos livres, ça vous monte vraiment à la tête. Pas plus mal que j'lise jamais, ça en fait au moins un qui garde sa foutue tête sur les épaules. »  
Je souris. Si tu savais, Charly.  
« C'est pour Dani », déclaré-je.  
Je sais que ce mensonge a de bonnes chances de fonctionner. Charly est prêt à n'importe quoi pour elle.  
« Tu t'fous d'moi ? On vit dans une école, et y a pas assez d'livres pour elle ?  
\- Celui que je cherche est vraiment spécial.  
\- Et ça va lui faire plaisir ?  
\- Je crois, oui. Enfin, j'espère vraiment, réponds-je, sans mentir cette fois. Alors, tu veux bien venir ? »  
Il hausse ostensiblement les épaules.  
« Ouais, moi, j'm'en fous, dans l'fond, déclare-t-il en se levant du banc sur lequel il était assis et en repliant son couteau. C'est con comme idée, mais si ça fait du bien à la puce, j'suis ton homme. Et puis ça va me faire du bien de dérouiller quelques cadavres, je m'empâte ces jours-ci. »  
Contrairement à moi, Charly accepte de ses amis même des choses qu'il ne comprend pas.

.

Alors que nous arrivons à l'entrée de la ville, une pluie battante démarre soudain. Je remonte la fermeture éclair de ma veste jusqu'en haut, me lamentant de ne pas avoir pensé à me munir d'un parapluie. Charly, lui, ne sourcille pas, et se laisse tremper des pieds à la tête, habillé en débardeur comme à l'accoutumée. Ses cheveux lui tombent bientôt dans les yeux, ruisselants d'eau, et il les écarte tranquillement. Il fait même une plaisanterie sur le fait que Madame Hermann ne pourra désormais plus lui reprocher de ne pas se laver les cheveux.  
L'heureux caractère de mon ami me réchauffera toujours le cœur, même dans les pires circonstances.

Finalement c'est pratique, cette sortie, ça nous permet de faire une ronde de reconnaissance en ville. Et accessoirement de donner l'occasion à Charly de se défouler à coups de poings américains sur un nombre impressionnant de morts-vivants, ce qu'il accomplit dans un ébrouement d'eau spectaculaire.  
Heureusement, j'avais organisé notre petit périple au préalable. Il y avait un annuaire téléphonique à l'école, j'ai pu trouver l'adresse de la bibliothèque municipale ainsi que le plan de la ville. Je sers de boussole et Charly de gouvernail, si je puis dire.  
Le quartier où se trouve la bibliothèque n'est pas trop fréquenté heureusement, et le bâtiment s'avère désert.  
L'intérieur est sinistre, sombre. Dans l'obscurité, les rayonnages de livres semblent presque menaçants. J'ai pensé à me munir de lampes torches.  
Soudain, un bruit terrifiant juste à côté de moi manque de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Charly a empoigné l'ordinateur du bureau de la réception et l'a balancé contre une étagère.  
« Tu es cinglé ? m'exclamé-je.  
\- Je vérifie que l'étage est vide, rétorque-t-il. S'il y a des morts là-dedans, ils vont rappliquer direct et on sera fixé. »  
Nous attendons une petite minute, l'oreille à l'affût, Charly très tranquillement, en se secouant les cheveux pour en chasser l'eau et en essorant le bas de son débardeur, moi aussi nerveusement qu'on peut l'imaginer, en me tortillant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
Pas un bruit. Mon ami hoche la tête, déclarant les lieux suffisamment sûrs.  
« Tu m'attends là ? demandé-je. Je dois chercher ce que je suis venu trouver.  
\- Ton fameux truc ? C'est quoi ?  
\- Une surprise. Tu verras.  
\- M'okay. Prends ton temps. J'vais p't'être faire un saut aux CD, pour mettre dans la bagnole, si on retrouve de l'essence.  
\- Bonne idée. S'il te plait, essaie de faire une sélection éclectique, cette fois-ci.  
\- Traduction ?  
\- Variée. Avec des trucs que Madame Hermann et Dani peuvent écouter.  
\- Hey, Dani a aimé _Metallica_ , l'autre fois.  
\- Mais pas _Cannibal Corpse_. »  
Il a un petit rire.  
« Pourtant vu la situation, c'est vachement adapté, plaisante-t-il.  
\- Même.  
\- Bon bon d'accord, je vais prendre aussi un peu de musique chiante pour vous les vieux. 'Toute façon, j'm'attends pas à trouver un rayon métal super fourni ici, hein, j'aurai déjà d'la chance s'ils ont du hard rock. »  
Nous partons chacun de notre côté.  
« Hey, tu fais gaffe à toi, hein, me lance-t-il. Tu restes à portée de voix.  
\- Bien sûr. »

Peu après, je rejoins mon ami dans la section musique, le cœur palpitant à la fois de joie d'avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais, et d'appréhension à l'idée que mon idée débouche sur une déception de plus.  
« T'as ton truc ? me demande-t-il, alors qu'il est occupé à fourrer une grosse pile de CD dans le sac qu'il a apporté.  
\- Oui. »

.

.

Le voyage du retour s'est effectué sous une averse diluvienne, mais sans encombres.  
Dani dort dans mon lit alors que je me change, soulagé de pouvoir me glisser dans des habits secs. Madame Hermann, qui s'est tournée pour ménager ma pudeur, me confirme qu'elle a dormi la majeure partie de l'après-midi. La capacité de Dani à faire d'aussi grosses siestes m'impressionnera toujours.

Lorsque je retrouve Charly, il est dans son campement attitré du gymnase, lui aussi revêtu de ce qui semble être exactement les mêmes habits qu'avant – un treillis et un débardeur blanc – mais en version sèche. Je pense qu'il s'habille dans le stock des militaires depuis notre arrivée. Il est en train de frictionner vigoureusement sa tignasse dans une serviette, ce qui a pour effet de la rendre encore plus en pétard qu'à l'ordinaire.  
« Charly, le truc de tout à l'heure, en fait, c'était pour toi. »  
Je lui tends un lecteur CD portable. Les piles et le disque sont déjà dedans. Le casque est branché.  
« Oh ? Un baladeur ? Pour la musique ? Bonne idée.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est un livre. »  
Il regarde l'appareil, incrédule.  
« C'est un livre audio, précisé-je en lui donnant le boitier du CD. Tu dis tout le temps que ça t'ennuie de devoir rester immobile pour lire. Essaye ça. C'est exactement le titre que je cherchais, ils l'avaient dans la section audio books. C'est _Sur la route_ de Jack Kerouac. »  
Le baladeur, je l'ai trouvé à l'école. Il fonctionnait, il m'a suffi d'y mettre des piles neuves. Il ne me manquait plus que le compact-disc.  
Charly a une moue dubitative.  
« Et ça va me plaire ?  
\- Je suis sûr que oui.  
\- Tu l'as bien aimé, ce livre ?  
\- Non, avoué-je sincèrement. Clairement, il n'est pas pour moi. Mais toi, tu vas l'aimer.  
\- Ça parle de quoi ?  
\- De liberté, de voyage, d'anticonformisme, de quête spirituelle. »

Il retourne le boitier entre ses doigts, perplexe, pas convaincu.  
« Charly, je sais que je t'ai demandé d'essayer de lire beaucoup de livres déjà, et que ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Je me suis toujours demandé… tu n'as pas aimé une seule fois les livres que je t'ai donné, pas vrai ?  
\- Non, admet-il.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours continué à les accepter ? Même en sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas te plaire ? »  
Je le vois hésiter.  
« Parce que je voulais pas te décevoir, finit-il par avouer.  
\- Cette fois c'est différent. Cette fois c'est moi qui ne veux pas te décevoir. »

.

J'ouvre les yeux, dans la pénombre, je m'éveille doucement. Le souffle lent et tranquille de Dani tout près de moi est un des sons les plus apaisants que je puisse entendre le matin. Il fait chaud sous les couvertures, malheureusement je me sais incapable de me rendormir. Je me lève le plus silencieusement possible. Ma petite sœur a le sommeil lourd, mais pas Madame Hermann, qui dort maintenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, et qui, je le sais, s'est couché tard – par la faute de Nietzsche. Elle a tendance à exagérer un peu lorsqu'il s'agit de Nietzsche.  
Avec mille précautions, j'enfile mes vêtements, puis mes chaussures, et me glisse à pas comptés jusqu'à la porte, dans laquelle je me faufile.  
De l'autre côté, je manque pousser un cri de stupeur en me retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Charly.  
« Hey, bonjour Jon ! »  
Malgré ses efforts, ce garçon n'a jamais compris le concept de chuchotement.  
« Moins fort, les filles dorment, le réprimandé-je.  
\- Ok, ok, pardon. »  
Il m'entraine presque de force à travers le couloir.  
« Bien dormi ? Tu veux du thé ? Bien sûr que tu veux du thé ! J'en ai fait plein. »  
Je souris face à son empressement, curieux de savoir pour quelle raison il est aussi survolté de bon matin. Il ne tarde pas à me le faire savoir.  
« Putain, ton truc, là, le bouquin CD, c'est excellent !  
\- Tu l'as écouté ? »  
Je devine qu'il a piétiné un long moment devant la porte en attendant que je me lève, comme un gosse trépignant d'impatience.  
« Deux fois, putain ! Je me le suis repassé direct ! J'ai pas dormi d'la nuit, vieux ! J'me suis même pas couché, j'ai refait quatre fois du café ! J'ai épuisé deux lampes de camping l'une derrière l'autre, un vrai gâchis, et le pire c'est que j'ai même pas honte ! »

J'ai un immense sourire. J'imagine parfaitement mon ami faire les cent pas toute la nuit à travers toute l'école et le gymnase, s'asseoir, se relever, marcher avec sa tasse à la main, nettoyer son revolver, tailler un bout de bois avec son couteau… et tout ça en écoutant les mots de Jack Kerouac, son hymne au voyage, au mouvement. Accomplissant sa révolution, sa revanche personnelle sur la littérature : lisant sans lire.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait pas plus, il est génial pourtant. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas aimé ? Tout est super ! »  
Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je vais pouvoir discuter d'un livre avec mon meilleur ami. Je me retiens tout juste de lui sauter au cou.  
Ce matin-là, tous deux seuls dans la cuisine, moi assis, lui posé à demi sur le rebord de la table, ni assis ni debout, nous petit-déjeunons en parlant de Jack Kerouac.  
Charly l'a tant aimé qu'il en a déjà retenu des passages entiers, qu'il se fait un plaisir de me déclamer.

« Et celle-là, écoute un peu celle-là ! _J'ai du goût pour trop de choses que je mélange, m'attardant à courir d'une étoile filante à une autre jusqu'à temps que je me casse la figure. Voilà ce que c'est que de vivre dans la nuit, voilà ce que ça fait de vous. Je n'avais rien à offrir à personne que ma propre confusion._ »

Je n'en reviens pas. C'est le même garçon dont Madame Hermann et moi pensions qu'il avait une si mauvaise mémoire que nous nous demandions sincèrement si elle était à mettre sur le compte de l'étourderie ou d'un déficit pathologique de l'attention.

 _« Les fous, les marginaux, les rebelles, les anticonformistes, les dissidents... tous ceux qui voient les choses différemment, qui ne respectent pas les règles. Vous pouvez les admirer ou les désapprouver, les glorifier ou les dénigrer. Mais vous ne pouvez pas les ignorer. Car ils changent les choses. Ils inventent, ils imaginent, ils explorent. Ils créent, ils inspirent. Ils font avancer l'humanité. Là où certains ne voient que folie, nous voyons du génie. Car seuls ceux qui sont assez fous pour penser qu'ils peuvent changer le monde y parviennent.  
_ C'est énorme ! continue Charly, exalté. Ce mec, il est trop bon, putain ! Les trucs qu'il dit, bordel ! Il a écrit d'autres bouquins ? T'en a d'autres des comme ça ?  
\- Et bien, en livre audio, c'est le seul que j'ai pris, mais...  
\- Non non, mais ça je m'en fous. En vrai livre aussi, ça me va. C'était pas long du tout, comme truc. Ça c'est un vrai bouquin chouette ! Pas long, pas chiant. Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais fait lire des comme ça ?  
\- Parce que… »  
J'hésite.  
« Peut-être que je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que tu aimais vraiment. »  
Il me regarde, troublé.  
« Vieux, merci. Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'ais trouvé ce machin, rien qu'pour moi.  
\- C'est à moi que ça fait plaisir, Charly.  
\- Putain, Jon… »  
Il s'avance soudain et me serre dans ses bras.  
« Merde, pourquoi on prend pas le temps de plus discuter toi et moi ? C'est vrai quoi, en c'moment, on s'prend tout l'temps la tête, on n'est jamais d'accord. Alors que merde, on est les meilleurs potes du monde. On est comme des frères, toi et moi, Jon. »  
Je suis si ému que j'ai peine à retenir mes larmes.  
« Tu as raison, Charly. Pardon de ne pas prendre plus souvent le temps de t'écouter. »  
Je suis sur le point de lui dire que c'est à cause de la fatigue, de la fin du monde, des difficultés, de toutes nos incertitudes… mais c'est faux. Même avant que tout ça n'arrive, je ne savais pas bien l'écouter. Lui par contre, m'a toujours prêté une oreille attentive, sans jamais me juger.  
Parfois, nous ne méritons pas l'amour de ceux qui nous aiment.

Il dénoue notre étreinte le premier, je le laisse partir à regret.  
« Ah tiens, au fait, ça c'est pour toi, du coup. »  
Il sort un objet de sa poche qu'il me tend.  
Une sculpture en bois, large comme mon poing. L'œuvre de sa nuit blanche, de toute évidence.  
Je suis effaré par le résultat, car, pour la première fois, il a réalisé un travail d'une précision et d'un niveau technique incroyable : il a sculpté une sorte de poisson tout rond, et, à l'intérieur, excavé comme une cage, avec des barreaux. Dedans se trouve un second personnage, une sorte de bonhomme grossier, solidaire du reste, mais issu du même bois, taillé depuis l'extérieur. Si je bouge le jouet, le petit bonhomme roule à l'intérieur du poisson, sans pour autant en sortir.  
« Comment tu as fait un truc pareil ?  
\- Ben, j'ai sculpté le deuxième à l'intérieur du premier », répond-il tout naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, de quelque chose de très facile.  
Je reste subjugué, retournant avec fascination l'objet entre mes doigts.  
« C'est un poisson-prison ? tenté-je de deviner.  
\- Ben non, c'est toi. »  
J'écarquille les yeux.  
« Jonášek c'est Jonas, non ? dit-il. Le type qui se retrouve dans une baleine. C'est dans la Bible, ça. Donc voilà, c'est toi en fait : un bonhomme dans le ventre d'une baleine. C'est une métaphore, tu vois ? » ajoute-t-il, heureux de pouvoir placer un mot savant.  
Cette fois, mes yeux s'embuent pour de vrai.  
« Merci… merci. »

Je range son cadeau dans la poche de poitrine de ma chemise, me faisant la promesse de le garder là, contre mon cœur, jusqu'à ce que des jours meilleurs s'annoncent pour nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse enfin trouver un endroit en paix où vivre tous les quatre, ou tous les cinq si la chance sourit à Michonne. Alors seulement, je poserai la baleine de Charly quelque part, là où je pourrai la voir tous les jours.  
« Charly, je t'aime », dis-je.  
Il se fige, saisi de stupeur et d'émotion.  
« Moi aussi, Jon », finit-il par murmurer.  
Il se passe la main derrière la tête, gratouillant parmi ses cheveux avec un sourire un peu mélancolique.  
« Tu sais, j't'envie d'être comme tu es.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben, vachement émotif, comme ça. T'es super expressif, t'hésites pas à dire ces trucs-là, à dire je t'aime. Moi je le dis jamais, j'sais pas pourquoi, ça sort pas. Pourtant j'vous aime tous les trois, vraiment beaucoup. J'suis un crétin, j'devrais le dire plus souvent.  
\- On le sait très bien, même si tu ne le dis pas. »

.

.

Juste un peu plus tard ce matin-là, je suis occupé à faire soigneusement mon lit dans notre chambre, lorsque Charly entre, accompagné de Dani qui lui tient la main.  
« La puce et moi, on va aller faire une promenade, juste nous deux », déclare-t-il.  
L'étonnement se lit sur mon visage, car il ajoute sans attendre :  
« On se fait chier ici, y a rien à faire, on tourne en rond. On a envie de profiter du beau temps pour s'aérer un peu.  
\- On va aller donner du pain aux chevaux ! s'écrie ma sœur.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Quand on est passé en voiture l'autre jour, il y avait un pré avec des canassons, explique Charly. Et dans la cantine, y a plein d'pain dur, alors… »  
Je suis étonné, Dani semble extatique à cette idée, en ce qui me concerne, j'aurais trop peur pour m'approcher d'un animal aussi imposant qu'un cheval, encore moins s'il s'agit d'avoisiner ses dents. De mon point de vue, un cheval est dangereux aux deux bouts, et probablement inconfortable au milieu.  
« Tu fais attention, tu ne la laisses pas aller trop près.  
\- Mais non.  
\- Et tu ne la fais pas monter dessus.  
\- Non plus. Juré.  
\- Il faut qu'elle prenne son pull.  
\- Il est dans l'sac, réplique-t-il patiemment.  
\- Et vous avez de l'eau ?  
\- Affirmatif.  
\- Et elle a pris son…  
\- Mais oui, on a tout ce qu'il faut.  
\- Je devrais peut-être venir…  
\- Jon. »  
Il me prend par les épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« Tu vas finir par me vexer, mon grand. Comme si j'savais pas m'occuper de la puce.  
\- Pardon, c'est vrai. »  
La honte me submerge. Durant tout le temps où j'ai été interné à l'hôpital, qui a veillé sur ma sœur, sinon lui ? Comme d'habitude, je m'angoisse pour rien, et me montre indigne de l'amitié de Charly. Dani sera parfaitement bien et en sécurité avec lui, comme toujours.

« Dites, les enfants. »  
Nous nous retournons pour apercevoir Madame Hermann qui vient d'entrer.  
« Vous oubliez quelque chose. »  
Charly fronce les sourcils, concerné, déjà soucieux d'être pris en faute.  
« Moi », ajoute-t-elle.  
Elle fait un clin d'œil à ma sœur. Je remarque seulement le sac qu'elle porte au dos.  
« Si vous voulez bien de moi, bien sûr.  
\- Oh oui ! s'écrie Dani.  
\- Moi aussi je commence à me sentir à l'étroit ici. Et j'aimerais qu'on m'offre des fleurs un peu plus en santé que la dernière fois.  
\- Elle s'annonce de mieux en mieux, cette balade », déclare Charly, ravi.  
Depuis leur réconciliation, ses rapports avec Madame Hermann se sont totalement apaisés, et ils prennent à nouveau un immense plaisir à batailler verbalement à propos de tout et de rien.  
Je suis doublement rassuré : si Charly oublie quoi que ce soit ou commet la moindre erreur, elle ne manquera pas de rectifier le tir. Lorsque la droiture s'associe à la détermination, rien ne peut entraver leur course.

Alors que ma petite famille s'éloigne, La petite main de Dani blottie dans celle de son grand copain, et que je referme derrière eux le portail de l'école, je me sens le cœur léger.  
« Et bien, dis-je à haute voix, me voilà seul. »  
C'est une situation qui m'arrive très rarement.  
« Seul ? » intervient une voix malicieuse.  
Je me retourne et souris à Michonne.  
« Presque seul, rectifié-je.  
\- Vous avez des projets immédiats ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Alors je vais faire dans l'originalité et vous proposer un thé. »  
Je ris.  
« De l'inédit », confirmé-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans la cuisine, tandis que l'eau chauffe. Je passe en revue ma bibliothèque à thé.  
« Vous ne commencez pas à manquer à force d'en boire sans arrêt ?  
\- Le secret c'est d'en avoir une grande collection. J'en prends souvent, mais un peu de chaque, ainsi l'ensemble ne diminue pas trop vite. Et je fais en sorte de renouveler le stock dès que possible.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi organisé pour votre thé, et aussi désorganisé pour les choses vitales ? »  
Sa remarque ne se veut pas blessante, c'est une vraie interrogation.  
« Je ne sais pas, avoué-je. Sans doute qu'à mes yeux, le thé est une chose vitale.  
\- Vous comptez faire comment quand vous n'en trouverez plus ? Nager jusqu'en Chine ?  
\- Le thé peut pousser aux Etats-Unis.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, il existe une plantation en Caroline du Sud, ce n'est pas si loin d'ici.  
\- Et vous seriez prêt à faire le voyage jusqu'en Caroline pour du thé ?  
\- Nous n'avons nulle part de précis où aller, alors pourquoi pas ? »  
Evidemment, je ne suis pas complétement sérieux, et elle le sait bien. Mais cette discussion est amusante. Je lui explique mon rêve d'être le dernier marchand de thé de la fin du monde, ou plutôt le premier du nouveau monde qui, espérons-le, fera suite à l'ancien.  
« J'ai encore de longues années de thé en boite devant moi, le thé se conserve très bien. Vous savez, le pu'er peut se conserver des décennies, et se bonifie avec l'âge, comme le vin. Il faut au moins cinq ans pour un bon pu'er. »  
Michonne m'écoute attentivement, le coude sur la table, son visage au creux de sa paume.  
C'est exactement au moment où je penche la théière pour la servir que le coup de feu retentit.

Bien évidemment, Michonne bondit de sa chaise à la seconde, tandis que je reste planté stupidement, avec ma théière qui arrose la table, sans comprendre ce qui arrive.  
« C'est juste dehors » jette-t-elle.  
La peur me prend d'un bloc en pensant à Dani et les autres, et je me précipite vers la fenêtre. Michonne, qui m'a suivi, pousse un cri en voyant la même chose que moi.

Il y a un homme, seul, à l'extérieur du portail. Il tient encore le revolver avec lequel il vient de tirer en l'air.  
C'est Götz Von Berlichingen.  
Le Chasseur.


	14. Avant la pluie

_Voici enfin le chapitre suivant. Je suis super super désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. En fait je voulais d'abord répondre aux reviews avant de poster un nouveau chapitre, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Pour une raison dont je vous parlerai peut-être prochainement (ça n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire ou l'écriture mais bon, ça peut vous intéresser quand même), j'ai très peu de temps libre en ce moment. Heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance. Je vous promets que je répondrai aux reviews et MP dès que possible. D'ici là, bonne lecture._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 14 : Avant la pluie**

 **.**

 **.**

J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs de ma mère. Ils se ressemblent tous.  
Ma mère a toujours été une personne très silencieuse, indolente, d'une pâleur maladive, et souriant rarement.  
Si elle avait vécu au dix-neuvième siècle, on lui aurait prêté un tempérament lymphatique, ou mélancolique. Avec le recul, je me rends compte qu'elle était dépressive, qu'elle l'a toujours été. Je ne sais pas si elle a un jour été heureuse. Même avec ses enfants, elle paraissait toujours lointaine, un peu déphasée. Elle nous aimait pourtant, à sa façon éthérée. Je me souviens la voir poser sur nous des sourires doux, presque étonnés, comme si elle était légèrement surprise de nous trouver là, et ne savait pas trop quoi faire de nous.

Elle était la cadette d'une fratrie uniquement composée de filles. Toutes ses sœurs étaient déjà mariées, et ses parents se désespéraient de trouver un bon parti pour elle, ou même un parti tout court. La jeune fille qu'était ma mère à l'époque était considérée par ses proches comme impossible à marier. Trop émotive, disait-on, trop nerveuse, trop frêle, trop pâle, trop mélancolique et trop rêveuse, en proie à d'étranges tourments, de soudaines et inexplicables inquiétudes, sujette parfois à de violentes crises de nerfs ou de larmes… quel homme voudrait d'une pareille épouse ?  
Et pourtant, contre toute attente, le miracle eut lieu lorsqu'elle rencontra celui qui deviendrait mon père.  
Emigrant tchèque lui aussi, plus âgé qu'elle, héritier d'un petit groupe industriel qui lui assurait un niveau de vie plus que confortable, cet homme haut et large, puissamment bâti, grand sportif au caractère déterminé, tomba éperdument amoureux de cette toute petite ombre de femme qui lui était pourtant si mal assortie.  
Les parents de cette dernière la cédèrent immédiatement et avec bonheur à son futur époux, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de leur Emma Bovary.  
Ce bovarysme de ma mère ne devait jamais le quitter, et était voué à être une maladie héréditaire, car j'en fus frappé dès l'enfance.

De la maison familiale, inchangée depuis ma naissance jusqu'au moment où je la quittai à mes quatorze ans, j'ai des souvenirs de plafonds hauts, de lustres, de longs couloirs, de planchers en bois cirés sur lesquels il aurait été sacrilège de courir, de portes qu'il fallait sans cesse maintenir fermées, et qui ne pouvaient s'actionner qu'au moyen d'une série de claquements secs qui résonnaient invariablement dans toute l'habitation.  
Oui, voilà mes souvenirs auditifs : des bruits de portes, des pas feutrés sur les planchers, des échos dans des pièces trop grandes, une demeure figée et formelle qui impose d'y parler à voix basse, et beaucoup de silence s'intercalant entre ces différents sons familiers.  
Si la solitude devait avoir une musique, ce serait celle-là.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de ma sœur, mon enfance a été très solitaire. Mais a-t-elle pour autant été malheureuse ? Difficile à dire. Je crois qu'un enfant n'a pas de vraie notion de bonheur ou de malheur, il vit au jour le jour, voguant d'une émotion à une autre, sans vue d'ensemble. En tous cas, j'étais ce genre d'enfant.

Ce jour-là, je suis assis dans mon fauteuil préféré, dans la bibliothèque. Lorsque je suis, comme maintenant, enfoncé dedans jusqu'au dossier, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol, et c'est comme si j'étais avalé tout entier dans le fauteuil. Comme dans un cocon. Un microcosme à moi, où existent seulement le livre que je lis, et mes rêveries.  
C'est un Grand Atlas du Monde, et je bois avec fascination le long chapitre sur l'Océanie, continent si lointain et étrange qu'il en paraît irréel.  
Je suis si absorbé que j'entends à peine le pas – léger – de ma mère.  
« Est-ce que tu tousses toujours ? »  
Elle m'offre son expression d'intérêt anxieux habituelle.  
« Non, ça va beaucoup mieux », assuré-je.  
Elle n'écoute pas.  
« Je t'ai fait une tisane.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ne la laisse pas refroidir.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je sais comment tu es quand tu as le nez dans un livre. Tu vas l'oublier.  
\- Non maman. »  
Je sais qu'elle ne bougera pas de là tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas vu m'exécuter, aussi je repose l'atlas, délaissant l'Océanie à regret, et porte la tasse à mes lèvres.  
Le breuvage est terriblement amer.  
« Je t'ai mis du thym et de la lobelia, se réjouit ma mère, tu vas te sentir mieux très vite, ce sont des plantes excellentes contre l'asthme. »  
Je me sentais surtout mieux avant de boire sa mixture, mais je me garde bien de le lui faire remarquer.

Je n'ai jamais été réellement asthmatique. Ma mère, par contre, est hypocondriaque depuis toujours. Ses angoisses étant trop immenses pour être contenues dans son seul corps frêle, elle s'est logiquement mise à les partager avec son entourage, dans une attitude névrosée quasiment proche d'un syndrome de Münchhausen. Sous son regard anxieux, dans mon enfance j'ai tour à tour été spasmophile, anémique, agoraphobe, allergique, eczémateux, bronchique, pulmonaire, et sa trouvaille la plus récente, asthmatique.  
En parfaite petite éponge à émotions, je ne l'ai jamais détrompée, et j'ai été un cas d'école de somatisation dès le berceau. Elle me voulait malade, je la voulais contentée, nous nous complétions.  
Je crois qu'elle ne connaît pas d'autre manière d'aimer ses enfants qu'en étant perpétuellement anxieuse à leur sujet, en étant cette mère larmoyante et débordante de stress qui court fébrilement les pharmacies, qui collectionne les visites chez les médecins, qui sursaute au moindre éternuement, qui lutte farouchement contre les courants d'air, le froid, le chaud, le soleil, les milliards de microbes dont le monde regorge.  
Cette mère qui m'aime de toute son angoisse, toute-puissante dans son impuissance, rien de ce que j'aurais pu faire n'aurait jamais pu la rassurer suffisamment. Son rôle de parent n'a été qu'une perpétuelle garde d'infirmière au chevet de ses petits patients.

Quand j'étais enfant, je croyais que toutes les mères étaient comme la mienne, qu'il était tout à fait normal de voir un médecin différent chaque semaine, de prendre des médicaments tous les jours, de se laver les mains toutes les heures et de ne jamais toucher à quoi que ce soit de _sale_. La liste des choses avec lesquelles il m'était défendu d'entrer en contact était si longue que j'aurais plus vite fait d'énumérer les rares que j'avais le droit d'approcher.  
C'est seulement au début de l'adolescence que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ma mère. Quand elle a commencé à déclarer que ma sœur ne devait plus ni sortir, ni courir, ni grimper, ni jouer normalement, car elle était en verre.  
Ce n'était pas métaphorique, elle ne parlait pas d'une maladie qui aurait fragilisé son ossature, ma sœur était littéralement faite de verre. Elle était susceptible de se briser au moindre choc, comme un vase précieux, comme ces délicates flûtes de cristal tenues scrupuleusement à l'abri dans une vitrine de la salle à manger et que l'on ne sortait qu'aux grandes occasions.  
Notre maison est rapidement devenue un monde à part, un endroit où la logique ordinaire n'avait plus cours, où les obsessions dévorantes de ma mère s'étaient faites normes.

Mon père essayait tant bien que mal de protéger Dani des précautions délirantes de son épouse, mais c'est à peine s'il avait le droit de toucher à sa propre enfant. Il n'a jamais été autorisé à l'aimer autrement que de loin et de façon désincarnée. Je pense qu'il avait de l'affection pour Dani, à sa façon, mais tristement, le père n'a jamais pu atteindre la fille.  
Quant à moi, j'avais une relation privilégiée avec ma sœur. À la fois victime et complice de notre mère, je veillais à ses moindres mouvements, et la choyais prudemment, passionnément, coupablement, dans le même amour débordant d'angoisse. Je me souviens de ces cauchemars terrifiants que je faisais à l'époque, ceux où ma petite sœur tombait ou heurtait quelque chose – par ma faute, toujours par ma faute – et volait en éclats, au sens propre, comme une poupée de porcelaine désintégrée.

Même une fois adulte, je n'ai jamais pu me défaire totalement de cette phobie, de cette certitude ancrée que Danica était plus fragile que les autres petites filles. J'ai cru devenir malade de peur les premières fois où j'ai vu Charly la saisir et la faire sauter en l'air pour la rattraper ensuite, ou pire, la retourner à l'envers, la secouer en la tenant par les pieds, ou encore la chatouiller au point qu'elle se cogne partout, secouée de rire.  
Seul Charly a osé dire tout haut ce que je n'avais jamais vraiment osé m'avouer, même en mon for intérieur : « C'est pas ta sœur qu'est fragile, c'est ta mère qui avait une araignée au plafond. »  
Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma sœur a dû attendre Charly pour avoir enfin un véritable compagnon de jeu. Il est la première personne à la voir comme une vraie enfant, et pas comme une poupée de verre.

.

Toujours dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, en attendant de pouvoir reprendre ma visite littéraire de l'Océanie je me contente d'ingurgiter ma tisane au thym et au lobelia à petites gorgées appliquées, sous l'œil inquiet et attendri de ma mère.  
C'est alors que le pas de mon père l'annonce, semblable à lui, vif, énergique. Partout où va mon père, il s'y rend comme s'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.  
Dès lors qu'il me voit, son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire.  
« J'ai terminé tôt aujourd'hui, vous avez vu comme il fait beau ? »  
Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuit :  
« Bien trop beau pour rester enfermé dans la bibliothèque avec les rideaux tirés ! »  
Je devine sans peine le soupçon de sarcasme dans sa voix, évidemment destiné à son épouse.  
« Et ça tombe très bien, parce que j'ai quelque chose de spécial pour toi. »  
Fier de son effet, il me tend un objet qu'il avait jusqu'ici dissimulé dans son dos.  
Sous le papier cadeau apparaît une batte de baseball. Je la retourne entre mes mains, stupéfait. Il y a mon prénom gravé dessus.  
« _Bože můj !_ s'exclame ma mère, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il en fasse ?  
\- Ce que font les petits garçons avec une batte : aller dehors jouer au baseball avec ses amis », rétorque-t-il.  
J'aurais pu répliquer que pour ça, il aurait d'abord fallu que j'aie des amis.  
« Au baseball ? Au _baseball_ ! »  
Ma mère n'aurait pas produit un son davantage offusqué s'il avait prononcé un juron obscène.  
« Il a fait une crise d'asthme il y a moins d'une heure ! »  
Mon père m'étudie un instant.  
« Et alors ? Il respire normalement, là. On va juste lancer quelques balles, ça ne va pas le tuer. »  
Je retourne le cadeau dans mes mains, partagé entre la gratitude pour cette démonstration d'affection soudaine et la sourde angoisse d'être forcé à réellement utiliser l'objet.  
« Les enfants asthmatiques ne jouent pas au baseball ! » assène ma mère.  
Mon père lève les yeux au ciel.  
« Il n'est pas asthmatique.  
\- Il respire mal.  
\- Il respirerait mieux si tu le couvais moins.  
\- Ou si tu cessais de l'étouffer avec tes ambitions hors de propos ! Tu ne vois donc pas que ce garçon n'a rien d'un athlète ?  
\- Je ne lui demande pas de devenir champion du monde, seulement de sortir de temps en temps et d'utiliser ses jambes, comme un gamin normal ! »

Le ton monte, mon père veut avoir gain de cause. Mais je sais déjà comment cette dispute va se terminer. C'est toujours la même chose. Ma mère va tenter de s'énerver elle aussi, mais elle va se briser et éclater en sanglots, pas même assez forte moralement pour supporter sa propre colère. Mon père va s'émouvoir, et lui demander pardon, et céder sur tout. Il est en perpétuel désaccord avec elle, mais il l'aime profondément, et ne supporte pas de la voir en larmes. Toute sa vie, il ne saura jamais comment nouer un véritable dialogue avec cette femme dépressive, lunatique, si anxieuse et si fragile, à l'émotivité si dissemblable de la sienne. Mes parents sont deux parfaits étrangers qui s'aiment dans la plus complète maladresse.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que moi-même, je me sais voué à aimer malhabilement, depuis toujours.

Tandis que mes parents se disputent à mon propos, sans m'avoir ni l'un ni l'autre demandé mon avis, et sans plus se préoccuper de ma présence, j'ai quant à moi oublié l'Océanie tout comme la tisane au thym.  
Je caresse prudemment la batte de baseball, éprouvant la douceur du bois savamment sculpté, agréablement patiné, mes doigts s'attardant sur mon prénom élégamment gravé en négatif et peint en noir, preuve s'il en faut que cet objet est à moi.  
Je suis secrètement ravi que mon père ait eu l'idée de me faire un si beau cadeau.

Pourtant je ne jouerai pas une seule fois avec.

.

.

Michonne a appuyé si fort sur mon crâne pour me faire baisser la tête de l'encadrement de la fenêtre que je me suis cogné le front contre le mur.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? s'exclame-t-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de moi, hors de vue.  
\- Oh non ! gémis-je. Et Charly qui n'est pas là.  
\- Ouais ben entre nous, je préfère. Où est votre flingue ?  
\- C'est Charly qui l'a emporté. »  
Elle roule des yeux furieux.  
« Vous alors ! C'est bien le moment ! »  
Prudemment, elle jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.  
« C'est étrange…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il ne bouge pas. »  
Je me relève prudemment.  
Main de Fer est toujours devant le portail. Il a remisé son arme, et il se contente de rester là, dans une attitude tranquille, assurée.  
Pourquoi n'attaque-t-il pas ? Qu'est-il venu faire ? Et pourquoi seul ?  
« Il m'attend, comprend Michonne. C'est moi qu'il veut.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demandé-je anxieusement.  
\- Sortir, je suppose. Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?  
\- Mais si on attend sans bouger, il va peut-être repartir », proposé-je stupidement.  
Michonne me lance un regard michonnesque.  
« Pardon », murmuré-je.  
Elle jette un nouveau coup d'œil.  
« Bon, finissons-en, décide-t-elle. Dans le fond c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Il sait que je suis là, je sais qu'il est là, cette fois ce salopard ne va pas me tirer dans le dos. Restez ici, ajoute-t-elle en se levant.  
\- Non ! m'exclamé-je spontanément. Je viens !  
\- Vous êtes sûr ? »  
 _Pas du tout_ , ai-je envie de répondre. Je suis franchement mort de peur. Mais c'est de Michonne qu'il s'agit.  
« Oui. »

Alors que nous nous avançons vers lui à travers la cour d'école, je regrette amèrement l'absence de Charly, mais je me réjouis de celle de ma petite sœur. Mes jambes tremblent et peinent à me porter, mais Michonne a raison. Il faut en finir.  
L'homme accueille notre arrivée placidement.  
« Toc toc toc », prononce-t-il lentement, un sourire narquois placardé sur la figure.  
Son bras droit est toujours comme je l'avais vu la première fois, augmenté de sa prothèse métallique armée d'une baïonnette qui de toute évidence n'est pas là pour décorer. Mais le plus étonnant se trouve dans sa main gauche : le sabre de Michonne.  
Elle a écarquillé les yeux en reconnaissant son arme, et je jurerais voir dans son regard un éclair de satisfaction.  
« Alors, tu m'ouvres ? » demande-t-il.  
En réalité, le portail n'est pas réellement fermé, il y a simplement une corde nouée autour des battants, ce qui suffit largement pour les morts-vivants, incapables de défaire un nœud basique. Götz aurait pu rentrer tout seul s'il avait voulu. Ce qu'il veut vraiment, deviné-je, c'est faire une entrée aussi remarquée que possible. Et pour l'instant, c'est réussi, il faut le reconnaître.

Lentement, Michonne ouvre la porte, et recule de quelques pas. Main de Fer lui lance alors le katana, qu'elle attrape. Immédiatement, elle le dégaine dans un chuintement métallique, et le braque dans sa direction, si vite que j'ai eu peine à suivre le mouvement.  
Mais Götz n'a pas cillé, il a levé à demi les bras, son bras normal, et celui augmenté de son inquiétante baïonnette.  
« Holà, du calme, j'suis pas venu pour t'attaquer. J'suis pas armé, regarde.  
\- Tu _es_ une putain d'arme, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Ah ouais, ben désolé, hein, j'y peux rien, c'est comme qui dirait attaché, figure-toi. »  
Sans surprise, mon amie ne se départit pas de sa méfiance.  
« Bon, bon, j'l'enlève, si ça peut t'décoincer le fion deux minutes », déclare Götz.  
Je constate que la lame de sa prothèse se démanche. Il retourne la baïonnette et la plante pointe dans le sol, avant de s'en éloigner ostensiblement de quelques pas, levant les bras à nouveau, avec une expression qui se voudrait sympathique et engageante, mais qui jure avec le sourire sarcastique qui semble être sa physionomie naturelle.  
Peut-on réellement faire confiance à un homme comme ça pour être tout à fait désarmé ? Je ne parierais pas un sachet de Lipton là-dessus, et visiblement Michonne non plus, car elle ne varie pas d'expression.  
« J'aurais bien trouvé un drapeau blanc, pour le symbole, continue le manchot, mais y a plus d'tissu blanc suffisamment propre dans cette saleté d'monde cradingue. Va falloir inventer l'drapeau gris, ma grande.  
\- Un drapeau pour annoncer des intentions seulement à moitié pacifiques ? » demandé-je spontanément.  
Semblant seulement me remarquer, Main de Fer se tourne dans ma direction.  
« Oh, mais c'est qu'il parle ? Et pour faire de l'esprit, en plus ? Parfait, gros malin ! »  
Je me ratatine, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir attiré l'attention sur moi.  
« Tant mieux, ça nous fera un public. Ouvre bien grand tes mirettes, va y avoir du spectacle. C'est qu'elle est pas stupide, ta définition du drapeau gris, figure-toi. »  
\- À quoi tu joues ? demande Michonne.  
\- Je joue pas. Justement, j'en ai marre de jouer. On a à discuter.  
\- J'ai rien à dire à un type comme toi.  
\- Alors fais c'que tu fais l'mieux : ferme ta gueule et écoute. »  
La grande femme noire se renfrogne, des éclairs dans les yeux, mais attend la suite.  
« On a trouvé ton petit cadeau, comme tu l'avais prévu, pile poil comme tu l'espérais. Et il s'est passé exactement ce que tu voulais, c'est à dire que moi et les gars, on a décrété que tu étais morte, et c'est ce que je leur ai envoyé dire au Gouverneur, avec ta jolie tête ou presque comme accompagnement. Elle va moins remuer que les autres une fois dans l'aquarium, mais il devrait prendre son pied quand même. T'as pas trop à t'en faire de ce côté-là, enfin, pour l'instant. Blake va probablement se pignoler de joie un ou deux jours à l'idée de ta mort, mais pas avoir ton sabre, et pas me voir rentrer, ça risque de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Enfin, pour le moment, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que t'es officiellement intégralement décédée. »  
Son sourire s'allonge en voyant la tête de son interlocutrice.  
« Oh, tiens, on dirait bien qu'finalement, t'as quelque chose à dire à un type comme moi, nan ? Pas mal de questions à me poser, pas vrai ? Alors, on va peut-être pouvoir l'avoir, cette discussion, en fin d'compte, t'en dis quoi ? »  
Il sait des choses qu'elle ne sait pas, et il prend un malin plaisir à l'acculer. C'est lui qui a les cartes en main, et ça le fait jubiler. Je me doute qu'il va faire durer le plaisir, ménager son effet.  
« Peut-être… »  
Tous deux se tournent vers moi, pareillement étonnés, comme s'ils avaient oublié jusqu'alors mon existence.  
« … un thé ? Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de boire un thé ? »  
Je crois qu'ils n'auraient pas eu l'air plus stupéfait si je m'étais soudain changé en otarie de cirque, avec un ballon sur le nez.  
« Puisque que vous avez des choses à vous dire, continué-je, pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir tous les deux, et discuter calmement autour d'une tasse de thé ? En plus, il y en a un déjà prêt. Ce serait dommage de le gaspiller. »

.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table de notre cuisine, Michonne et Main de Fer, que je continue à appeler mentalement ainsi, faute de savoir son vrai nom, s'observent en silence.  
« Pour moi ce sera un whisky, annonce-t-il alors à mon attention.  
\- C'est à dire que je n'en ai pas. »  
Il hausse les épaules.  
« Bière alors.  
\- Non plus.  
\- Mais t'as quoi à boire, bordel ?  
\- Désolé, Monsieur, je ne bois pas d'alcool. »  
À voir sa tête, je ne sais pas quelle partie de ma phrase lui semble la plus fantasmagorique, le fait que je m'excuse auprès de lui, que je l'appelle Monsieur, ou qu'un homme adulte prétende ne pas boire d'alcool. À ma grande surprise, il éclate soudain de rire. Un vrai rire, franc, amusé.  
« Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé, celui-là ?  
\- Nulle part, répond Michonne. C'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvée. »  
Main de Fer se cale contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
« On rencontre de drôle de gens, de nos jours. Bon, va pour une eau chaude, puisque c'est la dèche. »

Un silence impressionnant s'installe, seulement rompu par les bruits que je fais en préparant le thé – je tiens à le faire réchauffer d'abord, pas question de servir un thé tiède à un invité, même s'il s'agit d'un ennemi, j'ai des principes.  
Michonne et Götz demeurent effrayants d'impassibilité, s'observant par-delà leur attitude faussement sereine. Lui a posé sa baïonnette contre la table, pas clairement à côté de lui, mais à portée de main tout de même. La sabreuse l'a imité, comme un miroir.  
J'essaye de meubler, de détendre vainement l'atmosphère en m'affairant, tel un page pour chevaliers d'un tout nouveau genre, remplissant les tasses, fournissant les cuillères, m'informant des préférences de notre hôte impromptu en matière de sucre – je connais déjà par cœur celles de Michonne. Götz suit mes gesticulations avec un amusement non dissimulé, jouant le jeu, se divertissant de toute évidence de la loufoquerie de la situation.

De près, il est encore plus impressionnant.  
Il semble partager avec Charly une même passion pour les débardeurs sales et les muscles apparents – les tatouages en moins, cependant. En guise d'ornements, les bras de Götz, eux, sont parcourus d'innombrables cicatrices plus ou moins discrètes, et certaines paraissent récentes. Sans parler de l'armature métallique sur son bras droit, qui semble encore plus lourde et massive vue de près.  
Mais je constate avec étonnement qu'il est bien moins grand en réalité que ce que je m'étais imaginé. De loin, j'aurais juré, à voir sa stature, qu'il faisait au moins la même taille que Charly. Mais en réalité, il est légèrement plus petit que Michonne.  
Certaines personnes ont le talent naturel, rien qu'à travers leur posture, leur aura et leur charisme, d'apparaître bien plus grandes qu'elles ne le sont.  
Moi c'est l'inverse : j'ai l'air plus petit qu'en réalité. Mes amis me l'ont assez répété. Selon eux, je me tasse instinctivement, je me recroqueville, comme si je voulais prendre le moins de place possible, ne pas me faire remarquer, m'excuser d'être là. « Redresse-toi », m'ordonne Charly plusieurs fois par jour. « Tenez-vous droit », m'enjoint Madame Hermann. Ils vont même parfois jusqu'à me tirer les épaules vers l'arrière, pour me pousser à obtenir la posture assurée et conquérante qui me manque tant.  
Mais à l'heure actuelle, tandis que j'observe, muet, le face à face de Michonne et de Götz, j'ai plus que jamais envie de me faire tout petit.

Ils s'étudient, se scrutent, lui tranquillement, pleinement conscient de son avantage, elle avec plus de tension, sa lueur sauvage naturelle dans le regard. Il attend qu'elle prenne la parole, qu'elle cède, qu'elle pose les questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres, il patiente, il prend son temps. Elle se refuse à lui donner ce plaisir trop facilement.  
Durant une minute qui me semble une heure, chacun s'occupe à boire son thé.  
« Pas mal, ton eau chaude, le nain, commente Main de Fer. T'étais majordome, dans ton ancienne vie ?  
\- Non, mais j'aurais bien aimé. »  
C'est vrai. Soigner minutieusement les infimes détails domestiques d'une maisonnée, en faire un endroit accueillant et feutré, répondre aux moindres attentes des propriétaires des lieux et de leurs invités, et servir du thé à longueur de journée avec la maniaquerie de perfection d'un maître de thé chinois, voilà qui aurait été une vie magnifique.

Derrière sa tasse fumante et son demi-sourire, Götz dissimule un regard perçant, calculateur, et ne perd pas des yeux sa voisine. Je devine qu'il étudie son épaule blessée, pour en jauger l'état de guérison. Michonne, l'ayant perçu également, tend son bras jusqu'à la théière, et se ressert sans le moindre effort apparent, dans un geste faussement anodin, lequel n'échappe bien évidemment pas à notre invité surprise.  
« Tu te portes bien pour une morte, commente-t-il.  
\- On fait aller. »  
Elle décide alors de se jeter à l'eau.  
« Comment tu as su ? »  
Il prend une gorgée de Lapsang, et émet une sorte de reniflement amusé.  
« Je suis peut-être un abruti, mais pas au point de pas reconnaître mon propre boulot. J'avoue que c'était foutrement ressemblant, votre cadavre maquillé. C'était une bonne idée d'lui trouer la peau là où j't'ai trouée toi, mais laisser une balle dedans, c'était l'erreur à pas faire. Ou alors, il aurait fallu y foutre un pruneau du même calibre que les miens. »  
Je frémis face à la pugnacité de cet homme. Fabriquer un cadavre truqué a exigé un certain cran, mais ce n'était rien à côté du sien. Lui, il est allé jusqu'à l'autopsier.  
« Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprend Michonne, c'est pourquoi tu es venu seul ? Et pourquoi tu me rends mon arme ? »  
Il pose sa tasse et croise les bras.  
« J'en ai assez d'toutes ces conneries. Assez d'faire c'qu'on m'dit d'faire. Assez d'te cavaler après. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une vengeance qu'est même pas la mienne ? Te buter pour repayer l'œil que t'as pris au Gouverneur ? S'il était pas si tordu, il l'aurait encore, son putain d'œil !  
\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait ?  
\- Officiellement non. Ces trucs-là, c'est comme qui dirait son p'tit jardin secret, bien caché. Attends, tu crois quoi ? Il allait pas le crier sur les toits, qu'il prenait son pied à faire des saloperies pareilles. Ils nous a jamais rien dit. J'admets, ses gars, c'est pas des enfants d'chœur, mais bordel, des trucs pareils, non, c'est trop même pour eux.  
\- Et pour toi ? »  
Je devine que la question de Michonne le prend de court. Pour la première fois, son visage marque une ombre d'hésitation.  
« Pour moi… Moi, des trucs comme ça, j'les fais pas. Quand l'Gouverneur m'a envoyé après toi, je savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Maintenant je sais. Ce genre de petits secrets crados, ça finit toujours par se savoir. P't'être que si j'avais su avant, j'aurais fait différemment. Voilà, c'est tout c'que j'ai à dire là-dessus. T'espérais quoi, des excuses ? Tu peux te brosser.  
\- Et maintenant que tu m'as vraiment trouvée, tu vas dire lui quoi, au Gouverneur, quand tu seras de retour ? »  
Il ricane.  
« Parce que tu comptes me laisser repartir ?  
\- Mettons que ce soit le cas.  
\- J'y retourne pas. Parce que maintenant je lui dois plus rien. Il s'est passé un truc nouveau. Un truc que l'bon Gouverneur avait pas prévu, et à vrai dire, que j'avais pas prévu non plus. Maintenant, Blake peut aller s'faire foutre. Il va sans doute continuer à te chasser, mais ce sera plus moi le chasseur. »  
Je n'en reviens pas d'un tel retournement de situation. L'homme que Michonne m'avait décrit comme le bras droit fidèle du Gouverneur vient d'un seul coup de s'enlever de lui-même de l'équation. Pourquoi donc ? Par remords ? Ce type aurait donc une once d'humanité ?  
« Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu viens ? questionne Michonne. C'est comme ça que tout se finit ? Chacun prend un chemin différent ?  
\- Pas exactement. Tu vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Si j'te laisse partir comme ça, dans l'soleil couchant, ben ce sera comme qui dirait comme si t'avais gagné, non ? Comme si j'te laissais la victoire. Et ça, non, ça m'va pas. On a commencé un combat, j'veux le terminer. C'est pas particulièrement que j'veuille te voir morte, rien d'personnel contre toi, mais j'veux t'affronter une bonne fois pour toutes, et qu'on sache enfin qui est le plus fort. Toi et moi, à égalité. Pas d'flingue. Que les lames. C'est pour ça que j't'ai rendu la tienne. »  
À ces mots, Michonne se permet un petit sourire cruel.  
« Et ça pour toi, c'est être à égalité ? »  
Il hausse les épaules.  
« J'prends l'risque. »  
Le silence se réinstalle. Je n'ai plus du tout la tête à proposer à nouveau du thé.  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » questionne Main de Fer.  
Michonne termine le fond de sa tasse d'un trait.  
« S'il faut que je te tue pour être enfin débarrassé de toi, ça me va très bien. »

.

.

C'est un temps de nuages sombres et lourds, dans lesquels enfle peut-être même la promesse d'un orage. Le vent souffle, couchant à intervalle régulier l'herbe haute du champ.  
« Beau temps pour mourir, a déclaré Main de Fer crânement. Tâchons de régler ça avant la pluie, j'aime pas être mouillé. »  
Michonne ne réagit pas à sa bravade.  
Ils ont décidé de jouer leur dernier duel à l'écart, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'école. Götz avait déjà tout prévu, nous conduisant jusqu'à un vaste champ transformé par l'abandon en petite prairie.  
L'un des duellistes semble s'amuser, l'autre arbore une expression de gravité davantage de circonstances.  
Bien sûr, je les accompagne, car il faut un témoin. Il faut toujours un témoin, pour ces choses-là, a déclaré le manchot.

Tous deux se tiennent dans ce pré, à quelques mètres de distance. L'herbe trop haute leur arrive presque à la hanche.  
« Quand vous voulez, Jon », me dit Michonne.  
L'homme lève soudain la main, pour me faire signe de patienter.  
Il déboite la baïonnette qui se trouve emmanchée sur sa prothèse, et, tout en la tenant, défait les sangles en cuir qui maintiennent l'appareil en place. Il se défait entièrement de son armure d'acier, qui tombe dans l'herbe. Michonne a regardé la scène sans un mot.  
Il se met en garde, sa lame dans son unique main.  
« À égalité, c'est bien ce qu'on avait dit », déclare-t-il.  
Il a totalement perdu l'espèce de sourire narquois perpétuel qu'il semblait promener sur le monde en toutes circonstances.  
Michonne dégaine lentement son sabre, et se met en garde.  
Je vois alors sur son visage quelque chose qui ressemble à de la satisfaction.  
Non, c'est plus que ça. C'est de la jouissance.  
Cette femme donne sa pleine mesure uniquement lorsqu'elle combat, et je devine que ce combat-ci, avec cet homme, en ce lieu, dans ces circonstances, et l'un des plus beaux dont elle pouvait rêver.  
Quelque chose me dit que même si elle meurt, aujourd'hui, dans ce pré, elle aura gagné quand même.

Le temps semble s'arrêter l'espace de quelques battements de cœur.  
Je ne veux pas le faire, mon bras tremble, et pourtant le voilà qui s'élève au dessus de ma tête, comme contre ma volonté.  
Lorsqu'il retombe, les deux combattants s'élancent l'un vers l'autre.

Il y a un son terrible, un gémissement de métal contre le métal, presque la plainte d'un violon, presque un cri, et les deux duellistes se retrouvent quasiment dos à dos, après s'être croisés. Les deux lames se sont annulées, elles ont glissé l'une contre l'autre.  
Immédiatement, Michonne volte, et son adversaire fait de même. Cette fois les armes s'entrechoquent, en un X presque parfait.  
Il tente de peser sur la baïonnette en glissant vers le bras pour trouver une ouverture, la garde du sabre arrête sa lame nette. Elle bondit soudain en avant, de tout son corps, et lui assène un coup de tête en pleine figure.  
Il recule de quelques pas, un peu sonné, le nez en sang, et elle ne perd pas une seconde, repartant immédiatement à l'attaque.  
Mais le bras droit de l'homme passe in extremis sous sa garde, et bloque son poignet. Il enchaine à toute vitesse par une montée du coude qui la cueille juste sous la mâchoire.  
Les deux rompent le contact, mais c'est pour mieux revenir à l'attaque juste après.

Je suis effaré par ce que je vois. J'ai l'impression d'assister à une scène qui sortirait directement d'un autre âge, d'un autre monde.  
Les deux combattants me stupéfient à la fois par leur niveau de technique, mais aussi par la violence animale qui émane d'eux, une sauvagerie bestiale qui irradie comme un brasier. Moi qui m'attendais à voir un combat à l'épée à la façon des duels des mousquetaires d'antan, je me retrouve spectateur d'une véritable empoignade, faisant appel autant au pugilat qu'à l'escrime. Entre deux passes de lames, ils s'assènent des coups d'une force telle qu'un seul d'entre eux aurait largement suffi à me mettre par terre. Mais aucun des deux ne cède le moindre pouce de terrain, ni ne faiblit dans ses contre-attaques.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de la haine, de la rage, ou l'envie de vivre, de survivre, je ne sais pas s'ils se rendent compte eux-mêmes de ce qu'ils font, s'ils réfléchissent à leur prochain mouvement, ou s'ils sont juste propulsés l'un contre l'autre à toute vitesse, sans le moindre temps mort, fous d'adrénaline et d'instinct, enchainant les attaques sans y réfléchir, leurs sens hyper-aigus, surmultipliés.  
Je me demande s'ils ressentent la peur. S'ils ressentent la douleur.  
Je me demande s'ils se rendent vraiment compte qu'ils peuvent mourir, qu'ils vont mourir.  
Les deux lames virevoltent, dessinent des figures amples, terribles et merveilleuses arabesques, vrombissantes et sifflantes, comme si elles avaient leur vie propre, comme si elles dansaient ensemble. Comme si soudain, ce n'était plus le combat de cet homme et cette femme, mais bien le duel de ces deux lames, qui manieraient les guerriers et non pas l'inverse.  
Parfois, elles s'entrechoquent, et la scène se fige, l'espace d'un instant, alors que les deux corps pèsent l'un contre l'autre, presque à se toucher, presque un corps à corps. Et puis soudain ils rompent, reculent, prennent leur élan pour mieux s'élancer à nouveau.  
Ce qui s'annonçait comme un duel bref et mortellement décisif tend finalement à s'allonger en durée. On dirait que la victoire va revenir au plus endurant, mais il m'est impossible d'émettre un pronostic, tant les deux adversaires semblent, à cet instant, aussi puissants et infatigables l'un que l'autre.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela semble durer si longtemps, pourquoi les lames ne tranchent pas. Et soudain je sais.  
Aucun des deux ne veut tuer l'autre. Ils veulent se battre, de toutes leurs forces, ils veulent chacun être le plus fort et gagner, remporter cette victoire sur leur rival que leur impose leur orgueil, mais pas faire couler de sang.  
J'ai cru à tort qu'ils se haïssaient.  
Ce que je vois maintenant, sous mes yeux, au milieu de ce champ, c'est autre chose que de la haine, autre chose que de la colère.  
Elle a cessé de le fuir, il a cessé de la chasser. Finalement, ils peuvent se regarder, face à face, et parler dans la seule langue possible pour eux, la seule dans laquelle ils puissent se comprendre.  
Ils sont peut-être bien plus semblables que je ne le croyais. Bien plus qu'ils ne le croyaient eux-mêmes.  
Je revois Charly et Madame Hermann, ce jour-là, l'un contre l'autre, se pardonnant enfin, se parlant à cœur ouvert. Je revois leur tendresse enfin avouée après des années d'altercations incessantes, leur complétude inégalable. Si différents et si indissociables, les racines et les branches d'un même arbre inébranlable.  
 _Nous sommes ceux qui nous comprenons le mieux._

« Arrêtez ! »  
C'est un vrai hurlement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres.  
« Arrêtez ! »  
Il y a dans ma voix quelque chose d'assuré, d'impérieux, qui me saisis moi-même. Je suis vraiment capable d'autant d'assurance ?  
J'en suis le premier stupéfait, mais Michonne et Götz Von Berlichingen m'ont entendu, et se sont figés, saisis par le même étonnement, m'offrant le même regard effaré.  
« Arrêtez, ça n'a aucun sens ! Vous n'avez plus la moindre raison de vous battre, ni d'être des ennemis ! À quoi ça sert, tout ça ? Vous êtes aussi forts l'un que l'autre. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a déjà eu assez de sang versé comme ça ? »  
Main de Fer réagit à ma tirade par une brusque bouffée de colère.  
« Est-ce qu'on t'a demandé ton avis, minus ? Retourne faire les carreaux ! »  
Sans m'en rendre compte, mes jambes se sont mises en marche d'elles-mêmes, et avant même de réfléchir à ce que je suis en train de faire, je me retrouve entre les deux combattants, lui faisant face.  
« Monsieur, je ne sais rien de vous, mais vous faites partie des rares êtres humains qui ont survécu dans ce monde. Vous et Michonne avez mieux à faire que de vous battre entre vous. Pas lorsqu'il y a des morts-vivants partout autour de nous, prêts à détruire définitivement le peu d'humanité qu'il nous reste. Le monde a trop besoin de gens comme vous pour que vous puissiez perdre votre vie aussi stupidement. Les vivants ne devraient pas s'entretuer. Et encore moins ceux qui éprouvent du respect les uns envers les autres. »

J'ai du mal à soutenir le regard de cet homme, mais j'y parviens. Je n'arrive absolument pas à déchiffrer son expression, ni deviner ses pensées, mais je sais à ses yeux qu'il m'écoute attentivement. Il finit par reporter son attention sur Michonne.  
« Il y croit vraiment, à son baratin ? »  
Elle n'a pas besoin de répondre.  
Götz a une sorte de haussement d'épaules, difficile de dire s'il traduit de l'agacement ou une forme étrange d'amusement.  
« Et ben ma grande, t'es vraiment tombée sur un sacré numéro. »  
Impossible de dire ce qu'il a pensé de mon discours, il ne se départit pas de son expression vaguement moqueuse, comme si tout, quoi qu'il arrive, n'était de toute façon à ses yeux qu'une vaste blague. Pourtant, je vois sa posture changer imperceptiblement, redevenir plus détendue. Du revers de sa main, il essuie le sang qui lui coule du nez en reniflant.  
Incrédule, je me tourne vers Michonne. Elle aussi a perdu l'aura d'animal sauvage qui irradiait d'elle à peine quelques secondes auparavant.  
« Vous avez sans doute une citation pour un moment pareil », me dit-elle.  
Ma réponse fuse presque immédiatement, dans une bouffée de soulagement.  
« _La victoire sur soi et la plus grande des victoires_. Platon. »  
Elle se permet un léger sourire, qui me remplit d'aise et d'émotion.  
Le visage de Michonne a soudain gagné quelque chose de serein, une sorte de plénitude. Peut-être ce combat a-t-il été un moyen inespéré de décharger un peu de poids de ses épaules, de brûler partiellement cette colère qui la consumait.  
Le reste de sa rage sera pour plus tard, en un autre lieu. Le véritable courroux, la véritable haine, sera pour le Gouverneur.  
Mais cet homme qui s'est battu honorablement, en s'adressant à elle comme une égale, celui-là n'est plus son ennemi.  
« Dans ce cas, prononce-t-elle posément, je déclare que nous remportons tous les deux ce combat. C'est terminé en ce qui me concerne. »

Elle tourne le dos tranquillement à son rival d'hier, et s'avance vers moi, esquissant le geste de remettre son sabre au fourreau. Je me rends compte alors que mes yeux, sous le coup de l'émotion, se sont embués de larmes. Je me rends compte aussi que ce dont j'ai le plus envie en cet instant, est de la prendre dans mes bras.  
J'ouvre les mains, amorçant ce geste que j'ai, j'en prends alors conscience, souvent voulu faire, sans jamais oser, et je ferme brièvement les yeux pour en chasser mes larmes naissantes.  
Lorsque je les rouvre, tout bascule.  
Le souffle coupé par la surprise et la douleur, Michonne n'émet pas un son, et le hurlement que le vent emporte est le mien.  
L'extrémité de la baïonnette vient de lui percer le corps de part en part, à travers son épaule gauche, si rapide que ni elle ni moi n'avons pu l'anticiper.  
« Non ! »  
Le cri de Götz est un cri de rage, de révolte.  
« C'est terminé quand _je_ le décide ! »  
Il se tient tout contre son dos, empoignant encore la lame de baïonnette avec laquelle il vient de frapper.

Tout d'abord effarée, Michonne libère enfin son souffle, qui fuit dans un cri rauque, entre douleur et colère, et son regard se durcit. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de son sabre, et son bras bouge à toute vitesse. Le geste de remettre sa lame au fourreau se change en attaque, et, sans même un regard pour sa blessure, elle propulse le katana derrière elle, glissant la lame entre son bras et son flanc gauches, dans un coup en aveugle et pourtant parfait. Son attaquant n'a absolument pas le temps de réagir. Götz est à son tour transpercé, la lame entrant au niveau de sa poitrine et ressortant dans son dos.  
Sans attendre, Michonne se dégage dans un cri de douleur, arrachant la baïonnette des mains de son ennemi, voltant souplement et retirant son propre sabre, lequel jaillit dans une gerbe de sang.  
Alors qu'elle titube, la lame de baïonnette toujours fichée au travers de son épaule, les deux combattants se font face un bref instant. Le visage de l'homme exprime un étrange mélange de surprise, de douleur, et de quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à définir. Juste avant de chuter en arrière de tout son long.

Michonne, elle, lutte pour se maintenir debout, mais tombe à genoux alors que je me précipite pour la retenir. Horrifié par le sang, sous le choc, je ne parviens à rien d'autre qu'à répéter son nom stupidement. S'agrippant à mes épaules pour se retenir, elle gémit de douleur.  
« Enlevez-moi ce truc, halète-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ? La baïonnette ?!  
\- Oui !  
\- Mais vous allez…  
\- Retirez-la d'un coup ! »  
Subjugué, je tâtonne à la recherche du manche de l'arme, parvient à le saisir malgré le sang poisseux qui me gêne, et tire vers l'arrière. Elle pousse un hurlement qui me fait frémir de la tête aux pieds, mais, incroyablement, je parviens à achever mon geste et à retirer l'arme. Immédiatement, l'hémorragie s'intensifie.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que Michonne soit encore capable d'être consciente et lucide, mais c'est pourtant le cas.  
« Aidez-moi », m'ordonne-t-elle, parfaitement calme, en tentant de retirer sa veste. Je m'exécute et, suivant ses directives, découpe le tissu tandis qu'elle appuie sur sa plaie. Je confectionne une compresse pour stopper le sang.  
« C'est grave ? parvins-je enfin à croasser piteusement, retrouvant un peu mes esprits.  
\- J'en sais rien, je crois pas. »  
Je noue ce qui reste de la veste autour de son épaule et, sur son ordre, serre aussi fort que possible. Michonne vacille un instant, clignant des yeux sous la décharge de douleur, affaiblie par la perte massive de sang, mais reste consciente.  
S'appuyant sur moi, elle se relève, et me fait ramasser son katana dans l'herbe, qu'elle récupère avant de se forcer à faire les quelques pas la séparant de son adversaire vaincu.

Il est encore en vie lui aussi, mais je devine qu'il ne va pas le rester longtemps.  
« Putain d'abruti », marmonne Michonne.  
L'homme est allongé sur le dos, et baigne dans son sang. Contrairement à son attaque, qui n'a fait que traverser l'épaule sans toucher d'organes vitaux, Michonne, elle, ne l'a pas raté. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.  
Pourtant, il tourne légèrement la tête en la voyant, et le regard qu'il lui offre n'a plus rien d'haineux.  
Mon amie se laisse glisser par terre à ses côtés. Agenouillée dans l'herbe foulée, elle se penche vers lui.  
« Tu es vraiment un emmerdeur, tu sais ça ? » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
Il fait mine de rire, mais grimace à cause de la douleur.  
« Et fier de l'être. »  
Aussi incompréhensible que cela puisse paraître, je devine alors qu'il a provoqué ce qui vient de se produire. Il avait la guerrière à sa merci, sans défense, et n'a fait que la blesser. Elle, par contre, ne lui a pas laissé la moindre chance lors de sa contre-attaque.  
« Je n'avais pas envie de te tuer, dit-elle.  
\- Je sais. Désolé, je t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. »  
Elle lui pose l'unique question possible.  
« Pourquoi ?  
\- Ça t'a pas étonné qu'un type comme moi veuille jouer le tout pour le tout dans un truc aussi réglo ?  
\- Si », admet-elle.  
Il a un espèce de sourire.  
« On s'refait pas. Je jouerai jamais quoi qu'ce soit selon les règles. »  
Il bouge son bras valide péniblement, tirant sur le bas de son débardeur.  
« Désolé, ma grande, j'ai triché. »  
Là où le tissu découvre désormais une partie du ventre, une plaie mal coagulée, déjà infectée, déchire la peau. Une morsure.  
Voilà pourquoi il n'a plus de raison de rentrer à Woodbury. Ce combat n'a jamais été un duel. Il était condamné avant même de le commencer.  
« Ça m'désole qu'vous ayez pas eu d'whisky, continue-t-il. Si on m'avait dit qu'le dernier truc que je boirais avant de mourir serait du thé, ça m'aurait bien fait rire. M'enfin, j'imagine qu'à choisir, comme verre du condamné, vaut mieux un bon thé qu'un mauvais whisky.  
\- Tu deviens philosophe sur la fin ? demande Michonne.  
\- Ça se pourrait bien. »  
Les premières gouttes de pluie se mettent à tomber, lui faisant cligner des yeux.  
« Et merde. Mauvais timing. J'l'avais bien dit pourtant… que je voulais terminer ça… avant la pluie… »  
Sa voix baisse, en même temps que son regard se trouble, signes que la fin approche.  
« J'ai un dernier service à t'demander, souffle-t-il. Tu sais déjà lequel. »  
Michonne hoche la tête gravement.  
Je jurerais que ce qui teinte l'expression de l'homme, à cet instant, est du soulagement.  
Sans un mot, la guerrière raffermit sa prise sur son arme, et lève le bras, en position pour frapper. Il la regarde sans se troubler.  
« Autre chose que tu veux dire ? demande-t-elle.  
\- J'crois pas. Des fois, c'est mieux, de pas parler. »  
Elle approuve d'un petit mouvement de tête, silencieusement. Sans se quitter des yeux, durant une poignée de secondes, ils prennent enfin le temps de se taire, et Michonne fait ce qu'elle excelle à faire : elle l'écoute ne rien dire.  
Il ferme les yeux, et prend une profonde respiration. Il tente un de ses sourires narquois, et réussit presque.  
« À une prochaine, Michonne.  
\- À une prochaine, Merle. »  
Le sabre s'abat.

.

.

Lentement, avec des gestes comptés, elle prend le temps d'essuyer sa lame, la nettoyant du sang qui la recouvre avant de la remettre au fourreau, cette fois pour de bon.  
Elle se relève difficilement, mais parvient à le faire seule.  
La main sur son épaule blessée, le regard dans le vague, elle ne dit pas un mot.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de citer Sainte-Beuve, en guise d'épitaphe :  
« _Puisqu'il faut avoir des ennemis, autant en avoir qui nous fassent honneur._  
\- S'il vous plait, Jon… Taisez-vous. »  
J'obéis, désolé, meurtri.  
La pluie se met alors à tomber véritablement, noyant le paysage sous une soudaine averse, couleur de chagrin et de regret.

Alors seulement, je me rends compte d'une chose.  
Depuis le début, Michonne a tenu son sabre d'une main, et n'a pas utilisé la seconde une seule fois.  
À égalité.


	15. Revolver

**Chapitre 15 : Revolver**

 **.**

 **.**

Pour la première fois, la neige tombée dans la nuit a tenu, et le paysage est recouvert d'une fine pellicule blanche. Je découvre une nouvelle forme de désert humain. Avant, la chose qui m'avait le plus frappé, c'était l'absence totale de lumières artificielles. Les villes, les routes, les maisons, tout était plongé dans une obscurité incroyablement profonde, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté auparavant, moi qui avais toujours vécu en milieu urbain. On se sent vraiment seul au monde, complétement abandonné, lorsqu'on se trouve perdu au milieu de ce monde noir, abyssal.  
Je suis en train de faire la même expérience avec un monde blanc.  
Les routes, les trottoirs, les habitations, tout est immaculé. Pas une trace de pas, pas une marque de pneus, pas la moindre preuve d'activité humaine. Nous marchons dans l'hiver d'un pays vide, mort, que la neige est venue recouvrir comme un linceul.  
Cette vision est peut-être bien encore plus sinistre et désespérante que celle de la nuit sauvage, écrasante.  
Soudain, alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées mélancoliques, quelque chose percute l'arrière de mon crâne, s'explosant dessus. Je sursaute avec un cri, mettant une seconde à comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une boule de neige.  
Derrière moi, à quelques pas, Charly part d'un éclat de rire.  
« Espèce de gamin », marmonné-je en débarrassant mon bonnet et mon écharpe de la neige.  
Il se marre de plus belle, déjà en train de ramasser de quoi faire une autre boule.  
Bien sûr, il n'a même pas de gants, encore moins d'écharpe ni de bonnet. Son seul changement vestimentaire pour l'hiver a été de rajouter une veste en cuir par dessus son éternel débardeur – qu'il porte d'ailleurs ouverte, ce matin-là. Rien que regarder ce grand idiot me donne froid.  
J'évite son second projectile, un peu amusé malgré moi.  
« T'aimes pas la neige, espèce de rabat-joie ?  
\- J'aime beaucoup la neige, rétorqué-je. Mais seulement quand je la vois à travers une fenêtre, une tasse brûlante à la main, depuis une pièce idéalement chauffée.  
\- Petite nature. C'est génial, la neige, moi j'adore ça ! C'est super qu'elle ait enfin tenu, on va pouvoir s'éclater avec la puce. On pourra faire des rôdeurs de neige, ahahah ! »  
Je suis épaté par l'insouciance de mon ami, qui ne voit dans la neige fraiche qu'une occasion de jouer, alors que moi, je n'y vois que des mauvaises nouvelles : le froid, l'humidité, les routes devenues absolument impraticables, l'impossibilité dorénavant de nous orienter correctement – on ne voit même plus la chaussée – et la garantie à partir de maintenant de ne plus rien pouvoir trouver de mangeable à l'extérieur.

Ce qui n'est pas une perspective réjouissante, car actuellement, nos réserves sont plus que maigres. C'est pourquoi ce matin-là, Charly et moi sommes en quête de vivres.  
Hier soir, nous avons trouvé un appartement au second étage d'une petite bicoque dont le rez-de-chaussée est occupé par une laverie. En plus d'y avoir déniché une grande quantité de vêtements et surtout de couvertures, nous avons découvert que la cage d'escalier – en bois – entre le premier et le second étage avait été détruite, probablement par une explosion volontaire, ce qui fait que l'unique accès au second est désormais l'escalier d'incendie à l'extérieur, lequel est accessible depuis le sol par une échelle. Les morts-vivants ne grimpent pas aux échelles. La ou les personnes qui ont imaginé ce stratagème ont été vraiment intelligentes : de l'extérieur le bâtiment ne paie pas de mine, mais en réalité, c'est une petite forteresse, géniale dans sa simplicité.  
L'appartement du second est assez confortable malgré l'absence d'électricité, et bien isolé. Nous avons l'intention de nous installer ici quelques temps – pour l'hiver, si nous avons cette chance. D'où cette sortie matinale à la recherche de diverses choses, pendant que Madame Hermann et Danica aménagent notre nouveau chez nous.

C'est moi qui ai la liste que nous a rédigée Madame Hermann, qui est l'intendante de notre groupe. Ses recommandations vont de la nourriture aux piles électriques, en passant par les produits d'hygiène. Son esprit impeccablement ordonné n'oublie jamais rien, sans son sens inné de l'organisation, nous ne parviendrions jamais à penser à tout – Charly est à peu près aussi tête-en-l'air que moi pour ces choses-là, les petits détails du quotidien comme la lessive, le papier toilette, l'ouvre-boite...

Pour le moment, nous avons visité plusieurs maisons, avec pour seul résultat un paquet de riz et quelques conserves, maigre butin.  
Mais alors, nous voyons se dessiner devant nous la silhouette d'un véhicule sous la neige. Il s'agit de toute évidence d'une voiture, et sa particularité est d'être garée en plein milieu de la route, les quatre portières et le coffre grand ouverts. Visiblement, ses occupants l'ont abandonné avant la chute de neige – quand ? impossible de le savoir. Probablement à cause d'une panne de carburant, comme la plupart des voitures que nous rencontrons.  
« Reste là, me dit Charly, je vais voir s'il reste des trucs intéressants. »  
Bien sûr, les gens ont tenté d'emporter le plus d'affaires possible, mais ils n'ont peut-être tout simplement pas eu assez de place pour prendre tout ce qui était vital, comme l'eau ou la nourriture, ou du matériel.

Je surveille les alentours tandis que mon partenaire fouille l'intérieur du coffre. Comme d'habitude, il le fait tel un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, balançant au fur et à mesure par terre ce qui ne l'intéresse pas, et commentant à haute voix ses trouvailles.  
« Ahahah, des CD de Céline Dion ? Qui embarque ça pour survivre à la fin du monde ? »  
Il jette les boitiers derrière lui et poursuit son tri, tout en sifflotant le thème musical de _Titanic_.  
Soudain, un bruit me fait tourner la tête.  
Je me raidis en apercevant une silhouette émerger entre deux maisons, s'avançant dans notre direction. Il s'agit d'une femme de taille moyenne, assez corpulente. L'un de ses bras se balance mollement, l'autre est horriblement mutilé, tordu selon des angles impossibles, à la suite de plusieurs fractures ouvertes. L'une de ses jambes présente la même particularité, et sa cage thoracique est enfoncée jusqu'à l'éclatement, à croire que cette femme est passée sous les roues d'un camion lancé à pleine vitesse – et c'est probablement ce qui lui est arrivé.  
Bien évidemment, elle est morte. Sa peau a une drôle de couleur violacée sous l'effet du froid, ses doigts et son nez sont complétement noirs, sans doute sous l'effet d'engelures au stade terminal.  
Cette apparition horrifique me glace le sang, et je me retiens d'hurler. Je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer à la vue des cadavres, c'est impossible. Je ne comprends pas comment mes amis ont pu s'endurcir, moi j'en suis totalement incapable. Chaque mort ambulant m'inspire la même terreur que le tout premier que j'ai vu. Et celui-là est tout particulièrement cauchemardesque. Le fait que cette pauvre femme avance dans ma direction ajoute à ma terreur.

« Charly, appelé-je à mi-voix.  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Charly, y en a une. »  
Il relève la tête, et pousse un ricanement amusé.  
« Et ben, elle est belle, celle-là. Hey, faut regarder des deux côtés avant d'traverser, Madame.  
\- Elle vient vers nous.  
\- Tu peux t'en occuper, non ? »  
Je fixe, tétanisé, la femme qui clopine lentement mais inexorablement vers moi.  
« Je crois pas. Charly… »  
Elle se rapproche.  
« Charly !  
\- Ouais ouais, c'est bon ! »  
Il se remet à fouiller dans le coffre, presque nonchalamment. La femme est bientôt à portée de me toucher. Je suis trop idiot pour fuir. Stupidement, je plaque mes mains contre mes yeux par réflexe.  
J'entends soudain un bruit. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je vois la morte achever de basculer en arrière d'un bloc, sous la force de l'impact de l'objet que Charly vient de lui balancer en pleine tête. Le cric de la voiture.  
Elle tente de se relever, rampant par terre, ses mains décharnées cherchant à tâtons un point d'appui. Mais avant qu'elle puisse se hisser sur ses bras, Charly l'a rejoint, et lui cloue le crâne contre le sol d'un coup de pied. Il lui envoie ensuite un tel shoot dans la figure que sa mâchoire pourrie se décroche et vole à quelques pas de là.  
Je pousse un cri de dégoût et de trouille. Impassible, mon ami termine de détruire la tête de la femme sous sa semelle, jusqu'à ce que le cerveau s'éteigne et qu'elle soit inerte, morte pour de bon. Totalement désinvolte, Charly essuie sa chaussure ensanglantée dans la neige.  
« Merci », soufflé-je, comme à chaque fois qu'il me défend contre un ou plusieurs cadavres ambulants.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel.  
« Tu veux me remercier ? Fais-le toi-même, la prochaine fois. Reste pas comme ça sans bouger. Tu veux t'faire bouffer ou quoi ?  
\- Pardon, j'ai juste eu peur.  
\- Elle était toute seule, tu pouvais largement t'la faire. »  
Je regarde mes pieds.  
« Jon… c'est pas que j'veux te faire des reproches ou quoi, c'est pas ça mais… T'en as jamais tué un seul de ces machins.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des machins, répliqué-je spontanément, ce sont des êtres humains.  
\- Ecoute, j'comprends c'que tu ressens. Je te jure. Mais c'est pas l'bon truc à faire de se dire ça. Je te le dis parce que j'suis ton pote, Jon. Que ce soit des êtres humains ou pas, ça change rien, la vérité c'est qu'ils sont dangereux, et qu'il faut pas les laisser nous bouffer, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.  
\- Je sais, admets-je. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.  
\- Je réfléchis pas, c'est comme ça qu'je fais. Toi tu te prends trop la tête, ça empêche ton corps de fonctionner. »  
Je secoue la tête tristement. Il a entièrement raison.  
Charly me regarde, avec ce que je crois être un peu de pitié. Soudain, il me tend son Smith & Wesson.  
« Tiens, prends ça. Le prochain mort qu'on croise, tu le butes.  
\- Quoi ? Mais non ! protesté-je.  
\- C'est ça qu'il te faut pour commencer. Avec un flingue c'est le plus facile, t'as pas besoin de trop t'approcher, et puis c'est moins violent, t'as pas à mettre un coup ou quoi, juste à appuyer sur la détente. Super fastoche, ça te fera un entrainement.  
\- Je ne sais pas tirer !  
\- La faute à qui ? rétorque-t-il. Ça fait des semaines que je te propose de t'apprendre et qu'tu refuses comme une foutue fillette. Allez, ce sera ta première leçon, faut bien qu'tu commences quelque part. C'est pas compliqué, suffit de pointer et tirer, j'vais t'expliquer. »  
Timidement, j'accepte l'arme, du bout des doigts, la tenant maladroitement. C'est plus lourd que ce que je m'imaginais. J'essaie de caler la crosse dans ma main, mais non, la sensation est désagréable et inhabituelle. Je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise avec ce truc.  
« Désolé, dis-je en lui rendant. Je préfère m'abstenir. C'est une trop grande responsabilité pour moi d'utiliser un objet aussi dangereux, j'en serai incapable. Il vaut mieux que tu le gardes.  
\- Putain, t'es aussi con qu'Madame Hermann. Vous vous rendez compte que vos principes à la noix, ça va vous faire tuer un d'ces jours ? Hey, je serai pas toujours là pour vous sortir le cul des ronces à chaque fois qu'un rôdeur se pointe ! »  
Je baisse les yeux, un peu honteux. Il a touché juste.  
« Bordel Jon, faut te réveiller. Je dis ça pour ton bien. C'est plus comme avant, tu peux pas rester cloitré chez toi à bouquiner toute la journée en sirotant ton thé sous prétexte que l'monde te fiche la trouille. Merde, faut qu'tu grandisses, que tu te comportes comme un homme. Le monde maintenant c'est la loi du plus fort, c'est marche ou crève, tu saisis ?  
\- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas capable…  
\- Tu n'essaies même pas ! »  
Je vois qu'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas se fâcher. Il a surtout l'air désolé de ma couardise, mais je sens son agacement.  
« J'aime pas devoir te secouer comme ça, vieux, mais j'ai pas l'choix. Toi, Dani et Hermann vous vivez dans vos rêves. La p'tite, c'est normal, mais vous deux, putain, vous avez passé l'âge. Comment vous allez faire si je meurs ?  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! »  
J'ai crié sous l'effet du choc.  
« Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Surtout pas devant Dani !  
\- Bon Dieu, Jon, ça pourrait arriver ! Tu crois quoi ? Je suis pas immortel ! Je suis sans arrêt en train d'me bastonner avec ces saloperies, alors qu'une seule morsure pourrait me tuer. C'est pas quand il me restera trois heures à vivre que ce sera le moment de prendre des cours de tir !  
\- Pardon. C'est toi qui as raison. Je vais… Je vais faire plus d'efforts. Mais juste… »  
Je secoue la tête misérablement.  
« Pas aujourd'hui. S'il te plait. Je ne suis pas prêt. »  
Charly me dévisage, et je le vois hésiter. Je sais qu'il voudrait me secouer, me faire la morale, me forcer à réagir face à ma propre faiblesse. Mais, comme souvent, son affection pour moi prend le pas sur sa résolution, et il me laisse m'échapper.  
« Bon, ok. Une prochaine fois. »

.

Plus tard ce jour-là, nous sommes sur le point de prendre le chemin du retour. Charly est chargé d'un énorme sac à dos, tellement rempli que je ne comprends même pas comment il fait pour ne pas se retourner sur le dos comme une tortue. Le mien est moins chargé, quoique fort pesant tout de même.  
L'humeur est plutôt au beau fixe, nous avons trouvé une quantité de provisions importante dans une cave. Apparemment quelqu'un était un ou une collectionneur compulsif de boites de conserves. Ou plutôt, un fou d'offres promotionnelles, car il y avait exclusivement des produits allant par lots, bardés d'étiquettes vantant des offres du type « satisfait ou remboursé », « deux pour le prix d'un » et consorts. Bon, il ne faut pas trop s'attarder sur les dates de péremption, mais mes amis affirment que le contenu d'une boite en aluminium peut se conserver des années, aussi je ferme les yeux.

Charly est en train de parler de revenir plus tard prendre le reste, avec une brouette ou bien une luge, lorsque je l'aperçois, dans un jardin non loin.  
Au milieu du blanc de la neige et de la grisaille du ciel hivernal, c'est impossible à manquer. C'est un large ballon de baudruche couleur jaune canari.  
Il flotte assez haut en l'air, et dessus est écrit en grosses lettres « à l'aide ». Il se balance mollement dans la brise, retenu par une ficelle.

Mon ami a suivi mon regard, je lui offre une expression interrogatrice.  
« Pas la peine d'y aller, tu le sais très bien », dit-il, devançant ma question.  
Nous avons vu un nombre incalculable de messages appelant au secours, sur des fenêtres, des vitres de voiture, des panneaux, des façades de maison… à chaque fois, il était bien sûr trop tard. Désormais, « à l'aide » peut se traduire littéralement par « Piège : rôdeurs à cet endroit ».  
Mais peut-être pas cette fois-ci, réalisé-je alors.  
« C'est un ballon à l'hélium, Charly, ça ne reste pas gonflé comme ça longtemps. Ça veut dire que c'est récent, moins d'une journée. »  
Le rouquin croise ses larges bras, pensif, sourcils froncés. Evidemment, l'idée lui déplait.  
« Quelqu'un a peut-être vraiment besoin d'aide, insisté-je, suppliant. Imagine si c'était nous. Imagine s'il y avait des enfants. »  
Je connais mon ami, je sais par quel bout le prendre. Il finit par céder.  
« Bon, ok. Mais si ça craint, pas question que tu restes gelé sur place comme un putain d'bonhomme de neige, j'veux te voir détaler aussi vite que si t'étais aux Jeux Olympiques, pigé ?  
\- Oui, oui, pigé. »

.

La ficelle du ballon est rattachée au poignet d'une jeune fille, allongée sur une couverture posée à même le sol, et recouverte d'un large manteau. La neige est piétinée dans tous les sens autour d'elle, et tachée de rouge.  
Elle doit avoir une quinzaine d'années. Tout d'abord, je crois qu'elle est morte, car elle est immobile, et son visage est blafard. Mais j'entends alors un souffle rauque. Charly place d'instinct son bras devant moi, l'autre main déjà sur la crosse de son revolver. Mais la fille n'est pas une rôdeuse, ce halètement est celui de sa respiration.  
On peut nettement voir une empreinte de pas tracer un chemin dans la neige à partir de l'épicentre, s'en éloignant. Vu l'espace entre les marques, la personne courait. Quelqu'un lui a attaché le ballon au poignet, sans doute avant d'aller lui-même chercher du secours, mais n'est pas revenu.

Je m'apprête à me précipiter instinctivement vers cette jeune fille, mais Charly me retient.  
« Et si c'est un piège ?  
\- Mais elle est blessée !  
\- Elle fait surtout un superbe appât.  
\- Mais enfin ! Qui peut être assez inhumain pour se servir d'une blessée comme appât ? »  
Il hausse les épaules.  
« Un tordu qui a le cerveau foutu comme le mien. »  
Mon ami scrute les environs, mais il n'y a rien en vue.  
« Si c'est un piège, on devrait déjà être tombé dedans, non ? », tenté-je.  
C'est affreux, cette pauvre fille git blessée dans la neige et au lieu de venir immédiatement à son secours, nous sommes là à nous méfier. Qu'est-ce que l'humanité est en train de devenir ?  
« Ouais », admet Charly.  
Nous nous approchons doucement, lui le premier. L'adolescente a un léger sursaut, et émet une sorte de sifflement, tournant légèrement la tête. Elle est incapable de parler, elle cligne des paupières, ses yeux débordant de détresse. Charly soulève le manteau qui la recouvre.  
« Merde, profère-t-il à voix basse. Tu parles d'un carnage. »  
Je constate, horrifié, que son ventre s'ouvre sur une blessure atroce, son abdomen déchiré quasiment d'un bord à l'autre.  
Comment est-ce qu'elle peut être encore en vie ? Le sang a coagulé rapidement sous l'effet du froid, c'est peut-être ce qui lui a permis de ne pas mourir exsangue en l'espace de quelques minutes.  
Je ne sais même pas si elle nous voit, elle semble à demi inconsciente, perdue dans un abîme de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? murmuré-je, osant à peine poser la question.  
\- Rien. Une blessure comme ça… aucune chance. Elle est même pas transportable. »  
Je vois la douleur dans l'expression de mon ami, je sais qu'il a raison. Charly ne laisserait pas une jeune fille mourir ainsi, s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'on puisse la sauver, il serait déjà en train d'essayer.  
C'est trop tard. Elle agonise.

Charly s'agenouille à côté d'elle.  
« Hey, gamine, tu m'entends ? »  
L'adolescente émet un gémissement ténu, le souffle trop laborieux pour parler. Incapable de s'exprimer, elle ne peut que capturer mon ami dans le double piège de son regard suppliant.  
« Reste calme, ok ? Ça va aller. »  
Il prend l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, l'autre allant chercher son rythme cardiaque contre sa gorge. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi, et son expression me suffit à comprendre que c'est mauvais.  
« Depuis combien de temps t'es là toute seule, ma pauvre ? demande-t-il, sans attendre de réponse. Coup de chance qu'on soit passé. »  
Charly va prendre doucement son revolver à sa ceinture, et le déplace tout en continuant à lui parler, s'assurant que l'arme reste hors de son champ de vision. Il la pose à côté de sa tête.  
« Ça va aller maintenant, t'inquiète pas. »  
Elle a une sorte de sursaut, presque de spasme, ses mains se crispent.  
« Chut, chut, ça va aller. C'est fini maintenant, tout va bien. »  
Je ne sais pas comment c'est humainement possible, mais il arrive à lui sourire. Un vrai sourire chaleureux, rassurant, comme s'il allait réellement tout arranger, la secourir.  
Mais d'une certaine façon, c'est ce qu'il va faire.  
Il pose sa main à plat sur son front, recouvrant ses yeux.  
Le coup part à peine une seconde plus tard, la détonation me secouant violemment, comme si j'avais pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac. J'ai détourné les yeux, incapable de regarder.

Lorsque j'ose me tourner à nouveau vers mon ami, il a le regard dans le vague, l'expression figée. Le sang a giclé jusqu'à sa figure, et ses mains en sont couvertes. Son visage n'a plus rien de souriant.  
« Putain de merde, souffle-t-il. Bordel. »  
Sa voix tremble.  
« Putain. »  
Il prend une vaste inspiration, et la relâche.  
« Charly, ça va ? »  
Il m'offre une expression dévastée.  
« Non. »  
Enfin il parvient à se relever, et à ranger son arme à sa place.  
Allongée par terre, l'adolescente a désormais les yeux fermés, et le crâne ouvert, vomissant son contenu sur la couverture. Charly soulève un des coins de cette dernière, et la replie sur le corps. Lorsqu'il sort ensuite son couteau de poche et en déplie la lame, je ne comprends tout d'abord pas pourquoi, puis je le vois couper la ficelle autour du poignet de la fille.  
Libéré, le ballon jaune s'envole, montant rapidement vers le ciel.  
Bientôt, le vent l'emporte au loin.

Sans un mot, mon ami rajuste son sac à dos, et s'éloigne. Je reste quelques instants figé avant de parvenir à m'arracher à la scène. Alors que je presse le pas pour rejoindre Charly, je me rends compte que les larmes me glacent les joues. Je les essuie du revers de ma manche.  
Le rouquin parle enfin, sans se retourner.  
« S'il te plait, le dis pas à Hermann.  
\- Ok. »

À cet instant, mon cœur est plus lourd que le plus lourd des ciels sombres d'hiver, et plus glacé de chagrin que la neige qui recouvre le monde.  
J'ai perdu tout espoir, et je me dis qu'au final, personne ne survivra. L'humanité est aussi fragile et dérisoire que ce ballon, et si on peut imaginer que son âme monte ainsi au ciel, son corps, lui git en bas dans la neige, abandonné, disloqué.  
C'est la fin du monde.

.

.

J'ai probablement les pires chaussures qu'un survivant de l'apocalypse puisse porter. Des chaussures de ville en cuir, qui ont une allure élégante un peu anglaise… et l'étanchéité d'une paire de chaussettes en papier mâché dès que le temps est à la pluie.  
Me voilà donc les pieds trempés, trébuchant à moitié dans la gadoue, intégralement mouillé, mes cheveux trop longs collés à mon front, me cachant la vue, et soutenant une Michonne qui vient de perdre son meilleur ennemi et de gagner un trou de part et d'autre de l'épaule, laquelle venait à peine d'être guérie de la balle infligée peu de temps avant par le même homme.  
Le sabre de la guerrière est en bandoulière dans mon dos.  
Elle ronchonne. À peine remise de ses précédentes blessures, la voilà de nouveau hors de combat, au moment où elle avait résolu d'aller au devant du Gouverneur régler ses comptes. Je lui rétorque qu'elle ferait mieux de s'inquiéter pour elle plutôt que pour sa vengeance, mais elle me soutient qu'il n'y a pas de souci à se faire. Elle prétend que ça va aller, que ce n'est pas plus grave que la balle qu'elle a reçue auparavant et qu'elle est parvenue à s'extraire seule. Selon elle la lame de baïonnette était assez fine, elle est entrée et ressortie sans rien endommager d'important.  
Mais je suis sceptique, le sang coule encore sous le bandage de fortune. Il lui faut absolument des soins médicaux rapides et du repos.  
Je me sens aussi mal que s'il s'agissait de mon propre sang. J'ai même l'impression que je vais être malade, l'odeur me tourne la tête, malgré l'averse qui en lessive une bonne partie.

Au fur et à mesure que nous marchons, le pas de Michonne ralentit, et elle se fait plus lourde sur mon épaule.  
« Désolée Jon… je pense pas que je vais encore pouvoir marcher, finit-elle par admettre.  
\- Ok, ok, surtout ne vous en faites pas, balbutié-je. Ça va aller, je vais vous porter. »  
Elle n'est déjà plus capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Nous ruisselons tous deux, glacés par la pluie. Je la soulève, la prenant dans mes bras, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître à quel point je suis trop peu costaud pour un tel effort.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas loin, tout ira bien. »  
Elle dit quelque chose à nouveau, mais d'une voix si faible que je ne parviens pas à comprendre.  
« Michonne, restez avec moi, la supplié-je.  
\- Ok, souffle-t-elle, à peine audible.  
\- On est presque arrivé, d'accord ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller. »  
Elle ne répond plus rien, demeurant inerte dans mes bras, malgré mes appels répétés.  
Je fais de mon mieux pour continuer à marcher, mais elle est réellement trop lourde pour moi, mes muscles sont déjà sévèrement engourdis. Je comprends qu'il va me falloir la hisser sur mon dos comme je l'ai fait la première fois.  
Je m'arrête et m'agenouille, la faisant glisser avec précaution, prenant soin de maintenir sa tête et de ne pas toucher son épaule blessée.

« Jon ! »  
Reconnaissant la voix, je relève la tête dans une bouffée immédiate de soulagement.  
À quelques mètres de là, Charly accourt, son arme à la main. Rassuré, je me laisse tomber à genoux, maintenant Michonne contre moi. Nous sommes sauvés.  
Le sourire de gratitude que je lui adresse déraille pourtant. Mon ami arbore un visage absolument furieux.  
« Ecarte-toi d'elle ! ordonne-t-il.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Lâche-la. Elle rentre pas avec nous ! »  
Il braque son arme dans notre direction sans la moindre hésitation. Mon soulagement se transforme d'un seul coup en inquiétude.  
« C'est la dernière fois que cette connasse te met en danger, Jon. »  
L'acier de l'arme luit sous la pluie.  
« Tu es cinglé !?  
\- C'est quand j'ai accepté de lui faire confiance que j'ai été cinglé. »  
Il parle froidement, son visage n'exprimant pas la moindre empathie.  
Je suis complètement perdu.  
« Charly, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? balbutié-je.  
\- Il me prend que je suis un putain d'imbécile. Jamais j'aurais dû laisser cette femme nous approcher. Tu comprends pas que rien va depuis qu'elle est apparue ? Tout ça, nos engueulades, tes crises, ma catastrophe avec Hermann, c'est sa faute, c'est depuis qu'elle est là, tout va de travers. On est bien que tous les quatre, on doit rester comme ça. Elle a pas sa place avec nous. Et là elle vient de manquer de te faire tuer à cause de cette saloperie de manchot, pour une histoire qui t'a jamais concerné ! »  
Je suis estomaqué. Comment le sait-il ?  
« Maintenant, ça suffit, je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire la première fois. Finalement, c'est comme si on était en train de rejouer la scène : toi, moi et elle, un putain de poids mort qui va t'entrainer au fond. Sauf que cette fois, je vais pas te laisser la ramener avec nous. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me révolte le plus à ce moment-là, de voir qu'il a réellement l'intention d'abandonner Michonne, inconsciente, se vidant de son sang, sous la pluie, ou bien le fait qu'il ose me menacer d'une arme, moi, son meilleur ami.  
En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que la colère et la détermination viennent de remplacer la surprise.  
« Il en est hors de question. »  
Le ton de ma voix me surprend moi-même. Si forte, si vibrante. C'est la première fois que je le défie à ce point, que je me dresse avec autant d'autorité face à lui. Je me place entre lui et Michonne, ma poitrine juste devant le canon de l'arme.  
Je vois passer quelque chose dans ses yeux, comme un tressaillement.  
« Dégage de là, Jon.  
\- Non.  
\- C'est mon boulot de vous protéger, affirme-t-il. Je vais le faire, même si je dois te protéger de toi-même.  
\- Je sais mieux que toi ce qui est bon pour moi. Je ne suis plus le type à qui tu pouvais donner des ordres comme tu voulais. Je prends mes propres décisions, qu'elles te plaisent ou non.  
\- Manque de pot pour toi, Jon, celui qui décide, c'est celui qui tient le flingue. Tu m'laisses pas le choix. Si tu veux rien comprendre, tant pis pour toi, mais j'protégerai au moins ta sœur et Hermann ! Si tu bouges pas ton cul d'là, j'te tire à travers ! »  
Son expression est furieuse, terriblement menaçante. La pluie ruisselle sur son visage, ses cheveux trempés cachent à moitié ses yeux, lesquels luisent dangereusement, comme ceux d'une bête enragée. Mais je sais qu'il bluffe. Charly ne me fera jamais de mal, il en est incapable. Je le sais.  
« Non », réponds-je calmement.  
Nous nous défions du regard. Cette fois-ci, il va baisser les yeux. Tu vas baisser les yeux, Charly.

« Jon ! »  
Je tressaille en entendant la voix de Michonne, et ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner. Elle s'est relevée sur son coude valide, et fixe l'arme, comme un animal pris dans la lumière des phares.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Charly profite de mon instant de distraction pour prendre l'avantage. Il me bouscule soudain, m'écartant de force du chemin et tend son bras en direction de la femme, son index appuyant sur la détente…  
« Non ! »  
Le coup part, et manque Michonne, l'arme déviée au dernier instant par mon bras.  
Je pousse un cri en plaquant les deux mains sur mes oreilles, la détonation explosant aussi près de mon crâne m'a donné l'impression que mes tympans éclataient.  
« Tu es devenu complètement malade ! » hurlé-je par dessus le sifflement qui vient de se superposer à mon audition.  
Michonne a le réflexe de porter la main au niveau de son épaule, là où dépasse ordinairement la poignée de son sabre, mais ses doigts se referment sur du vide alors qu'elle se souvient que c'est moi qui le porte.  
Dans le son suraigu de l'acouphène et la douleur qui l'accompagne sous forme d'une fulgurante migraine, je n'entends pas ce qu'elle crie, ni même Charly, j'ai seulement le réflexe d'empoigner la main qui tient l'arme, tentant de la lui prendre. Il se débat et nous perdons l'équilibre. Roulant au sol dans la boue, trempés de pluie. Je tente de lui porter un coup de poing au visage, et le rate. Lui agrippe le revolver des deux mains, tirant brutalement, manquant de me l'arracher. Mais je m'y cramponne à mon tour, mes forces décuplées par la colère, aveuglé par la rage et le sentiment de révolte.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui est en train d'arriver, pourquoi soudainement Charly s'est transformé en fou meurtrier, mais quelque part, je le savais.  
Je me souviens de ces deux hommes qu'il a massacré, hors de lui, ce jour où le chaton est mort, et les autres personnes qu'il a tuées, par nécessité, pour nous protéger selon lui. Je me rappelle de sa violence aveugle, presque passionnée, alors qu'il massacrait les morts-vivants à coups de poings américains. Je me repasse chacun de ses accès de colère, et la façon dont il regardait toujours son arme, ce revolver si précieux qu'il considérait presque comme une partie de lui. Je le revois me fracturer le nez en un unique coup instinctif, irrépressible. Cette facilité avec laquelle il est capable de tuer, cette pulsion de mort qui l'habite.  
J'ai toujours connu la violence folle de Charly.  
Il l'avait en lui depuis le début.

Mon ami a toujours été un tueur, la dureté de cette prise de conscience me frappe comme une gifle. Et nous l'avons laissé faire. Je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai détourné le regard, je me suis laissé convaincre par l'argument de la nécessité, de notre sécurité, de nos peurs. Parce que j'ai été trop lâche pour protéger par moi-même ma famille, j'ai autorisé Charly à le faire de la pire des manières.  
Cette arme avec laquelle il cherche à assassiner Michonne, je la lui ai quasiment mise dans la main.

« Je ne te laisserai pas la tuer ! crié-je. Je ne te laisserai plus tuer personne ! »  
Je sais qu'il croit sincèrement le faire pour notre bien, mais il n'est pas en train de nous protéger. Il est en train de nous détruire. Ses crimes sont aussi les miens.  
Il faut que ça s'arrête.

Nos deux mains sont crispées sur le Smith & Wesson, et nul ne parvient à prendre l'avantage. Dans un sursaut de hargne et de défi, je plaque soudain le canon contre mon front, et le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? »  
Charly pousse un rugissement fou, d'une voix qui n'a plus rien d'humain, et pivote d'un seul coup, dans un élan de force tellement puissant qu'il m'entraine, me faisant culbuter par dessus lui alors qu'il roule par terre pour reprendre l'avantage.  
Je ne saurai jamais lequel de nous deux a appuyé sur la détente.

Le bruit de la détonation déchire ma tête de part en part, la douleur se plantant dans mon front comme une lance. Mes yeux se sont fermés par réflexe, quelque chose m'a éclaboussé, quelque chose de plus cinglant que la pluie.  
Je recule, le revolver libéré se balançant au bout de mon bras, étourdi par la seconde vague d'acouphène et de migraine. Instinctivement, je frotte mon visage du revers de ma main.  
Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, mes doigts sont couverts de sang.

Dans cette seconde terrible que je mets à réaliser, je n'entends absolument plus rien. Juste un bruit blanc qui recouvre tout. Seulement l'espace d'une seconde. Le premier son qui revient ensuite est celui de mon propre hurlement.  
C'est du sang de Charly dont je suis couvert.  
Le sang qui a giclé de son crâne, juste au dessus de la tempe, qui est en train de se répandre par terre, mêlant le rouge carmin au brun de la boue, barbouillant ses cheveux emmêlés et son visage soudain devenu blême.

Sans comprendre, sans réfléchir, j'appuie ma main contre cette blessure stupidement, comme pour arrêter le sang, comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit, et je hurle, je répète le même mot.  
Non.  
Non non non non non non. Pas ça.  
Charly me fixe, une expression de stupeur peinte sur le visage, mais en réalité, il n'y a déjà plus la moindre âme derrière ses yeux sombres.

Je ne sens pas Michonne me prendre l'arme des mains, mais le second coup de feu me fait sursauter. Je sens ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête, et sa voix tentant de me ramener à la réalité, mais je ne parviens pas à faire autre chose que rester par terre, le corps brisé, hurlant de douleur comme une bête.  
J'ai tué mon meilleur ami.

Michonne m'agrippe par les épaules et me relève de force, mais je retombe par terre. Elle me crie quelque chose mais je ne peux rien entendre.  
Le seul son que je perçois, c'est cet horrible sifflement lancinant dans mes oreilles, et je ne peux pas détacher mon regard du visage de mon ami.  
La femme noire me secoue comme un prunier. Soudain, une double décharge de douleur sur mon visage me tire de mon état de choc. Elle vient de m'asséner une énorme paire de gifles. Sa voix me parvient enfin.  
« Debout ! »  
Je ne comprends rien tout d'abord, puis je les vois.  
Des morts, tout autour de nous.

Michonne braque à nouveau le Smith & Wesson et fait feu, atteignant un rôdeur au visage. Elle se tourne et un second corps tombe accompagné de la détonation de l'arme. Elle qui était à peine quelques minutes auparavant à la frontière de l'inconscience, vient soudain de retrouver un second souffle à l'approche du danger. Sa rage de vivre la propulse malgré la douleur et la fatigue. Une fois le revolver déchargé, elle le lâche et s'empare du sabre dans mon dos.  
Son bras fend l'air prolongé du katana, et une tête roule par terre. Elle volte immédiatement et sa lame tranche les chairs d'un nouvel ennemi.  
« Debout ! »  
Elle m'empoigne par la chemise et me tire avec une force insoupçonnable, alors qu'elle vient pourtant d'utiliser son bras blessé. Hébété, je me remets sur pieds. La main de Charly glisse alors hors de la mienne, et je me rends compte qu'il va me falloir l'abandonner là. Mon esprit se révolte à cette pensée, mon corps refuse de bouger.  
« Jon, remuez-vous ! On n'a pas le temps pour une de vos putains de crises ! »  
Le cri de Michonne n'est pas seulement autoritaire, il est aussi empreint d'une touche de panique, et c'est cela qui me fait enfin reprendre mes esprits. Si je ne fais rien, nous allons mourir ici tous les deux.  
Enfin, j'accepte de détourner le regard de mon ami. Je me frotte stupidement les yeux, lesquels sont si remplis de larmes que je n'arrive pas à y voir clairement.  
Michonne donne un nouveau coup de katana, et cette fois pousse un cri de douleur.  
Sa blessure et sa fatigue reprennent le dessus. Seule, elle ne va jamais s'en sortir.

Je récupère le revolver dans la boue. Charly a toujours des munitions, je le sais. Je ne réfléchis même pas, c'est comme si je me regardais faire de l'extérieur, je plonge ma main dans la poche du treillis de mon ami, en retire une poignée de balles. Recharger l'arme ne me prend que quelques secondes, j'ai vu tant de fois son propriétaire légitime le faire.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je fais, mais mes bras se lèvent d'eux-mêmes devant moi, les doigts autour du revolver. Le mort qui me fait face est si proche que je n'ai même pas besoin de viser. Une moitié de son visage s'éparpille dans un bruit de tonnerre.  
Une pensée fugace me traverse, c'est la première fois que j'utilise cette arme, et je n'aurais jamais cru m'en sortir aussi bien du premier coup. L'impression du revolver dans ma main est étrangement familière. Mais je repousse ça dans un coin de mon esprit pour plus tard.  
Mon second tir cloue au sol un mort qui était quasiment sur Michonne, cette dernière venant de plier les genoux sous l'assaut, trop fatiguée désormais pour manier efficacement son grand sabre.  
Cette fois c'est moi qui la remets sur pieds. Je tire encore une fois, sur une rôdeuse qui nous barre la route, et j'avance le plus vite que je peux en soutenant mon amie. Devant nous, d'autres morts approchent d'un peu partout, je vide mon chargeur balle après balle pour nous éviter d'être encerclés, jusqu'à ce que le percuteur frappe dans le vide.  
Cette fois, je n'ai plus de quoi recharger.  
Alors qu'un autre mort se jette sur nous, Michonne déploie l'arc fulgurant de sa lame, l'ouvrant du ventre au front en un seul coup. Malgré le fait qu'elle tienne à peine sur ses jambes et soit désormais incapable de bouger son bras blessé, elle refuse de s'avouer vaincue.  
Subjugué par sa rage de survivre, je continue à avancer, courant presque.  
Nous semons petit à petit les morts qui nous suivent, lesquels ne peuvent pas aller plus vite qu'un clopinement hâtif et se retrouvent distancés.

Enfin, nous parvenons à la route qui mène à l'école.  
« Presque… on y est presque », haleté-je.  
Je ne sens plus mes jambes, quant à Michonne, je suis quasiment obligé de la porter totalement. Lorsque je la laisse adossée au pilier du portail le temps de déverrouiller ce dernier, elle ne parvient pas à rester debout et s'affaisse, ses dernières réserves d'énergie entièrement brûlées.  
C'est en la portant dans mes bras, presque à bout de forces moi-même, que j'arrive sur le palier de la porte principale. Après l'avoir ouverte en catastrophe, je la referme avec mon dos, en me laissant choir dessus, juste avant de glisser – ou plutôt devrais-je dire tomber – par terre, mes jambes abandonnant la partie.  
Mais nous avons réussi. Nous sommes en sécurité.  
C'est la dernière pensée que j'ai avant de perdre connaissance, alors que je bascule doucement sur le carrelage, mon amie toujours inconsciente dans mes bras, tous deux glacés, trempés et couverts de sang.  
Nous sommes encore vivants.


	16. Ce qui n'existe pas

**Chapitre 16 : Ce qui n'existe pas**

.

.

« Réveille-toi, _Beruška_ , réveille-toi. »  
Malgré mon ton chuchotant, il y a de l'urgence dans ma voix. Pourtant, ma sœur peine à se réveiller. Elle cligne des paupières, frotte ses petites menottes contre ses yeux.  
« Quoi ? marmonne-t-elle, bougonne.  
\- Réveille-toi vite. »  
Elle bâille, peu réceptive à mon empressement.  
Ces derniers mois, nous avons dû nous enfuir au beau milieu de la nuit d'innombrables fois, passant souvent à un cheveu de la catastrophe, et pourtant jamais Danica n'a acquis notre capacité à se réveiller en panique. Charly, Madame Hermann et moi-même avons oublié comment dormir normalement, le sommeil n'est plus qu'un assoupissement anxieux où nos sens restent aux aguets, où nous sommes prêts à bondir au moindre bruit. Ma sœur, par contre, reste la marmotte imperturbable qu'elle a toujours été. Je ne compte plus les fois où nous avons pris la poudre d'escampette en l'emportant à moitié réveillée, sans qu'elle se rende seulement compte du danger.  
Je l'envie.

« Je veux pas me lever, c'est encore la nuit », se lamente-t-elle.  
La mauvaise grâce de Dani au réveil a un petit côté vraiment comique.  
« C'est pour une surprise, mais il ne faut pas faire de bruit, d'accord ? Super silence. »  
Je mets un doigt sur mes lèvres, et elle répète le geste par réflexe. C'est notre code, elle sait ce que ça veut dire, pas le moindre son. Super silence.  
Je la soulève avec la couverture autour d'elle. Pas le temps pour l'habiller, et il fait froid dehors. La neige tient bon depuis une semaine, et nous a forcé à nous arrêter dans cette ferme isolée au milieu d'un océan de champs sillonné de routes, désormais disparues sous le manteau blanc.  
En silence, je traverse le couloir, puis le salon. Dans la cheminée, le feu de bois que j'ai entretenu durant mon tour de garde ronfle et crépite agréablement, diffusant une chaleur douillette. À l'étage, dans des chambres mitoyennes, Charly et Madame Hermann dorment. Une pendule affiche quatre heures du matin. J'aurais dû réveiller mon amie pour me relayer mais je n'avais pas du tout sommeil.  
Pourtant, cette nuit, ma tendance à l'insomnie s'est révélée être une chance.

Dehors, la lune est quasiment pleine, le ciel sans un nuage. Avec en plus la blancheur de la neige, le paysage est d'une clarté presque surnaturelle. Tout doucement, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée à demi, me faufilant prudemment sur le porche.  
Ils sont encore là, au même endroit que lorsque je les ai laissé il y a une minute.  
Ils sont cinq, dispersés à quelques mètres à peine de la maison. Ils ont creusé la neige de leurs sabots pour pouvoir dégager l'herbe en dessous, et sont occupés à brouter.  
Cinq zèbres.

Ma petite sœur déroge à la règle du super silence et pousse une petite exclamation de surprise.  
Même si nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la réveiller. C'est peut-être la seule fois de sa vie qu'elle pourra en voir.

J'ai cru à une hallucination en les apercevant tout à l'heure à travers la fenêtre, tant cette vision était onirique. Mais il s'agit bien de zèbres en chair et en os. C'est un spectacle surréaliste et magnifique que de les voir ainsi, leurs rayures se découpant sur la neige sous la clarté de la lune, incroyable tableau en noir et blanc.  
Il doit y avoir un zoo dans la région, duquel ils ont pu se libérer, à moins qu'un gardien bienveillant n'ait eu le geste salvateur de les relâcher juste avant le chaos total. Je n'y avais jamais pensé jusqu'à présent, mais il doit y avoir en ce moment beaucoup d'animaux de zoo ou de cirque en liberté, s'ils ont eu la chance de survivre. Je me dis que nous avons eu de la chance de tomber sur de pacifiques zèbres en vadrouille plutôt que sur un tigre affamé.

Ma sœur se retourne vers moi, mettant ses mains en coupe, et me chuchote à l'oreille :  
« On peut les caresser ?  
\- Non, il vaut mieux les laisser tranquilles, ça va sûrement leur faire peur si on essaye d'aller vers eux. »  
Le zèbre le plus proche a relevé la tête en nous entendant, mais il replonge bientôt placidement le museau vers le sol, nullement impressionné. Ils sont de toute évidence habitués à la présence humaine.  
« Ils mangent la neige ?  
\- Non, ils mangent l'herbe en dessous, réponds-je.  
\- Ça doit être froid.  
\- Sûrement. »

Je me souviens qu'il y a une étable inoccupée à côté de la ferme, avec un impressionnant stock de bottes de foin. Demain, je demanderai à Charly de m'aider à en porter plusieurs dehors. Les zèbres préféreront sans doute ça plutôt que de l'herbe gelée, à condition qu'ils soient restés dans les parages. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera le cas. Peut-être même que l'étable leur rappellera leur ancien box et que l'instinct les poussera à s'y abriter.  
Ce serait merveilleux pour Dani de pouvoir les voir chaque jour. Peut-être qu'ils se laisseront apprivoiser ?  
Je suis déjà en train de rêvasser à ce qu'on pourrait leur donner à manger. Il y a peut-être du pain dur quelque part, ou ces espèces de granulés qu'on donne aux chevaux, après tout nous sommes dans une ferme.

Nous restons un petit moment à contempler les animaux, jusqu'à ce que ma sœur se remette à bâiller.  
« Tu veux retourner au lit ?  
\- Non, proteste-t-elle, je veux rester avec les zèbres.  
\- D'accord. »  
Habituellement, je suis très pointilleux sur le rythme de sommeil de Dani, mais à circonstances exceptionnelles, permissions exceptionnelles. De toute façon, elle va certainement s'endormir sur moi d'ici peu de temps.  
Je décide de m'installer dans la balancelle qui se trouve sur la terrasse à côté du porche. Je défais la couverture et la réarrange pour qu'elle nous recouvre tous les deux.  
Regarder brouter les zèbres sous la lune a quelque chose de vraiment apaisant. Plusieurs minutes se passent dans un silence contemplatif, et je commence à croire que la petite s'est endormie, lorsque soudain, elle me parle à nouveau.  
« Dis, est-ce que les zèbres vont mourir ? »  
La brutalité de la question me fait sursauter.  
« Quoi ?  
\- Est-ce qu'ils vont être comme tout le monde partout, les gens morts qui restent debout ?  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, éludé-je, mal à l'aise.  
\- Dis, Jon… pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des morts qui sont par terre, et des morts qui sont debout ? »  
Cette interrogation me met mal à l'aise. Comment lui expliquer ce que moi-même j'ignore ? Est-ce qu'elle comprend seulement le concept de la mort, à cinq ans ?  
« Je ne sais pas, réponds-je honnêtement. C'est arrivé comme ça et personne ne sait pourquoi.  
\- Mais ceux qui sont debout, ils sont morts pour de vrai, ou juste morts un peu ?  
\- Non, morts pour de vrai. »  
Heureusement, je peux répondre à cette question en étant à peu près sûr de moi. Et je crois comprendre ce qui la tracasse.  
« On dirait qu'ils sont vivants, expliqué-je, c'est vrai qu'ils bougent, mais ils sont vraiment morts. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne se tiennent pas tranquilles comme les autres morts mais pour le reste, ils sont pareils, ils ne peuvent pas parler, ni réfléchir, ni ressentir quoi que ce soit. Tu comprends ? Quand on leur tape dessus, tu sais que des fois on est obligé, mais ça ne leur fait pas mal, parce qu'ils sont déjà morts. »  
Elle hoche la tête.  
« Pourquoi ils sont méchants ?  
\- Je crois pas qu'ils soient vraiment méchants tu sais, je pense qu'ils ne font pas exprès. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi ils attaquent les gens. On dirait qu'il y a un truc qui les force à le faire, comme si c'était des robots, enfin, c'est vraiment mystérieux.  
\- Est-ce qu'ils sont tristes ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Ils ont l'air triste. »  
J'hésite un peu.  
« Moi aussi je trouve qu'ils ont l'air triste, avoué-je.  
\- Moi, si je vais être morte, je vais être par terre, ou debout ? »  
Mon sang se glace. Je suis horrifié qu'elle puisse seulement penser à une chose pareille !  
« Ne dis jamais ça Dani ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que. Tu es une toute petite fille, tu vas encore grandir, et avoir une longue longue vie et faire plein de belles choses. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Mais dans les gens morts, des fois, il y a des petites filles aussi. »  
C'est trop pour moi. Mes yeux se remplissent instantanément de larmes qui débordent, et ma gorge se tord sous un irrépressible sanglot tandis que je baisse la tête. J'ai honte mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas supporter cette idée, encore moins dans sa bouche à _elle_.  
« Oh non ! »  
Danica pose ses mains des deux côtés de mon visage, repousse mes cheveux hors de mes yeux.  
« Jon, pleure pas, Jon. »  
Je la serre contre moi, dans le creux de mon cou, le visage perdu dans ses mèches brunes.  
« Pardon…  
\- Pleure pas. Pleure pas.  
\- Désolé, _Beruška_. »  
Je fais de mon mieux pour me reprendre.  
« Pourquoi t'es triste ?  
\- Je suis pas triste. Ça va.  
\- Je vais pas mourir, tu sais. »  
Je redresse la tête, et fais face au visage de ma sœur, à son expression incroyablement sérieuse et adulte.  
« Moi je vais rester avec toi pour toujours, affirme-t-elle. Comme ça tu ne seras jamais triste. »  
J'essuie mes larmes dans ma manche en reniflant.  
De là où ils sont, les zèbres nous regardent avec curiosité, et, dirait-on, une pointe d'agacement d'avoir été ainsi dérangés.  
« Bien sûr qu'on va rester ensemble toujours, dis-je.  
\- Promis, hein ?  
\- Promis juré.  
\- C'est toi que j'aime le plus », déclare-t-elle soudain.  
Mes yeux se noient à nouveau, mais de tendresse cette fois.  
« Moi aussi, c'est toi que j'aime le plus, Danica. »

Serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la couverture, à quelques pas de ces animaux fantasmagoriques comme issus d'un rêve, dans la pureté et le silence de cette nuit, nous rayonnons d'amour, momentanément seuls au monde et préservés de la mort, de la peine, de la douleur.  
Ô ma sœur, exauce mon vœu le plus cher, et reste avec moi toujours.

.

« Nom de Dieu, qui m'a foutu du LSD dans ma bouffe hier soir ? »  
Je retiens un rire.  
« Et non, tu ne rêves pas, réponds-je à Charly qui vient de sortir à son tour sur le perron.  
\- Bordel de merde, c'est un truc de fou. T'aurais dû m'réveiller, me reproche-t-il.  
\- Il faut pas faire de bruit », le sermonne Dani à voix basse.  
Charly contemple un petit moment les équidés.  
« Vous croyez qu'ça a quel goût, le zèbre ? glisse-t-il malicieusement. Oh c'est bon, j'plaisantais, ajoute-t-il face à nos expressions choquées. Faut absolument qu'Hermann voie ça. Ça va lui trouer l'cul.  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va apprécier d'être dérangée en pleine nuit pour des zèbres ?  
\- Tu la connais pas, vieux. Elle va adorer. J'parie qu'elle en a jamais vu. Moi, j'en ai jamais vu.  
\- Moi non plus », murmuré-je alors que mon ami retourne à l'intérieur.  
Je reporte mon attention sur les cinq zèbres. Notre présence plus nombreuse et bruyante que prévue ne les dérange visiblement pas. L'un d'entre eux s'est approché d'un congénère et frotte son encolure contre la sienne. Ce geste m'attendrit à cause de l'effet miroir avec moi et ma sœur quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Je me rends compte alors qu'ils sont comme nous, en fait.  
Eux là-bas dans le champ enneigé, et nous ici, moi, Dani, Charly et Hermann. Ils ne devraient pas être là, et pourtant ils sont là, comme un rêve, comme un miracle. Tout a disparu et ils persistent à exister. Au final, nous aussi, nous sommes aussi étranges et merveilleux que ces zèbres en hiver. Quelque chose qu'on ne verra peut-être plus jamais.  
Nous sommes une famille.

.

.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongé sur le dos. Un peu désorienté, je mets quelques secondes à me rendre compte que je suis dans mon lit à l'intérieur de l'école.  
Dans le brouillard, je me redresse, faisant de mon mieux pour collecter mes pensées. Je découvre que je suis perclus de courbatures, j'ai mal partout et me sens éreinté comme si on m'avait essoré dans une machine à laver géante.  
D'un seul coup, les souvenirs me reviennent en foule, et je bondis hors du lit, bien trop vite. La tête me tourne immédiatement, et je me laisse retomber en gémissant.  
Comment suis-je arrivé dans ce lit ? Et surtout où est Michonne ? J'ai changé de vêtements, découvré-je, et ceux-là sont secs.

En chaussettes, je parcours le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. Je pousse la porte, et Madame Hermann se trouve là. Elle m'accueille par un bonjour un peu plus chaleureux qu'à l'habitude.  
« Vous vous sentez mieux ?  
\- Où est… ?  
\- Michonne va très bien.  
\- Elle est blessée…  
\- Je m'en suis occupée. Elle ne court plus aucun danger, elle se repose elle aussi. Vous la verrez tout à l'heure. Mais d'abord, nous devons parler de quelque chose d'important.  
\- Où est Dani ?  
\- Elle va bien aussi, ne vous en faites pas. »  
Elle me tend un plaid en laine.  
« Asseyez-vous, et prenez ça avant d'attraper une pneumonie. Vous êtes secoué, encore en état de choc. Il faut qu'on parle, vous et moi. »  
Et alors seulement, je me rappelle vraiment.  
« Charly… »  
Le nom s'échappe de ma gorge dans un souffle étranglé.  
« Jon, c'était un accident. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal.  
\- Comment… ? »  
Bien sûr, comprends-je aussitôt. Michonne a dû lui raconter.  
« Asseyez-vous », répète-t-elle doucement.  
J'obéis, me drapant dans la couverture, me rendant seulement compte en sentant la laine douce et chaude m'envelopper que j'avais effectivement froid.  
Ma vieille amie pose devant moi une tasse fumante, et s'installe en face de moi, munie de son propre thé.

« Je dois vous avouer, Jon, que je ne sais pas exactement comment amener cette conversation avec vous, et c'est peut-être bien la première fois que je me retrouve démunie comme ça. »  
Hébété, je la regarde sans comprendre, trop dans le brouillard pour réagir.  
« Plusieurs personnes ont essayé d'aborder ce sujet avec vous au cours de votre vie, moi-même j'ai tenté plusieurs fois, mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.  
\- Quel sujet ?  
\- Un sujet perturbant pour votre équilibre psychologique, si perturbant que vous l'avez enterré au fond de votre subconscient, au point d'effacer immédiatement de votre mémoire toutes les fois où on a tenté de vous en parler. Quelque chose que votre esprit refuse absolument de concevoir.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. »  
Elle soupire.  
« Jon, j'essaye de ne pas vous brusquer, j'ai peur de votre réaction une fois encore. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.  
\- Mais je me sens bien.  
\- Hermann, arrêtez d'prendre des pincettes et dites-lui franchement, au point où on en est. »  
La troisième voix, qui vient d'intervenir juste dans mon dos, m'a glacé jusqu'au sang.  
Je me retourne sur ma chaise, tombant presque par terre.  
Mon ami se tient derrière moi, appuyé contre le mur. L'unique porte par laquelle il aurait pu entrer dans la pièce n'a pas bougé.  
Il n'y a plus la moindre trace de sang sur lui, et son crâne et intact. Il me sourit.  
« Heureux d'me revoir ? » demande Charly.  
Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes instantanément.  
« Tu n'es pas… Tu es…  
\- En pleine forme, termine-t-il. Malgré le… »  
Il mime un canon de revolver avec son index et son majeurs repliés, qu'il porte à sa tempe.  
« … poum, fait-il, visiblement amusé. Mais il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer, comme tu peux le voir. »  
Je me tourne vers Madame Hermann, stupéfait, en quête d'une explication.  
« Disons qu'il est difficile de tuer ce qui n'est pas vivant, dit-elle. Ou plus exactement, ce qui n'existe pas. »  
Je reste une seconde interdit, repassant la phrase dans ma tête.  
 _Ce qui n'existe pas ?  
_ « Quoi ? » finis-je par souffler.

Charly tire une chaise à côté de moi et s'y pose avec sa nonchalance habituelle.  
« Et ben, c'est un d'ces machins dans la tête. Dans _ta_ tête, mon vieux. C'est compliqué, j'avoue qu'moi non plus j'y pige pas tout. Mais globalement, l'idée c'est ça : on n'est pas vraiment là, en fait. Enfin, si, j'suis là, mais seulement pour toi.  
\- Je n'y comprends rien. Je suis en train de te parler.  
\- Ouais. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre était là, par exemple Michonne, et ben elle me verrait pas, ni Hermann. Elle te verrait toi, tout seul, en train d'causer à une chaise vide.  
\- Non. Ce n'est pas possible. »  
Ce sont mes deux plus proches amis, je les connais depuis des années. Je n'ai pas pu inventer mes amis tout ce temps.  
« Jon, pourquoi pensez-vous que Michonne n'a des contacts qu'avec vous ? intervient Madame Hermann. Est-ce que vous l'avez vue ne serait-ce qu'une fois interagir avec l'un d'entre nous ? »  
Je cherche désespérément un souvenir allant dans ce sens, mais aucun ne vient.  
« Vous l'avez soignée aujourd'hui, protesté-je, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit !  
\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Jon. Vous ne faites pas que nous imaginer, vous êtes également nous, tour à tour. Oui, j'ai soigné Michonne, mais au final ce sont vos mains qui l'ont fait, comme la première fois d'ailleurs.  
\- J'ai… une personnalité multiple ?  
\- Un trouble dissociatif de l'identité, oui. Le plus complexe que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma carrière de psychiatre, je dois l'admettre. Un cas unique.  
\- Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Depuis votre enfance. C'est ce qui vous a empêché de mener une vie normale, c'est ce qui vous a fait interner, c'est ce qui vous tourmente depuis toujours.  
\- Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, juste avant l'épidémie, vous n'étiez pas là.  
\- Et vous avez vécu paisiblement des années, grâce aux médicaments, explique Hermann. Mais vous avez cessé de prendre votre traitement quand l'épidémie a commencé. Nous sommes revenus dès que vous avez eu besoin de nous, et nous ne nous sommes plus quitté. Nous formons un tout, une seule entité multiple et efficace. Vous aviez besoin d'amis pour vous soutenir dans votre détresse, votre solitude. C'est pour ça que nous existons. »  
Je me prends la tête dans mes mains, désespéré. Tout mon monde est en train de s'effondrer sur moi. Tout ce que je croyais vrai, ce qui m'est le plus cher, pourrait donc ne pas exister ?  
« Pourquoi maintenant ? demandé-je.  
\- Si ça peut te consoler, répond Charly, on est deux à apprendre la nouvelle aujourd'hui. Hermann, par contre, elle savait, forcément, c'est elle la plus maligne ici.  
\- Je l'ai toujours su, admet-elle. J'étais la seule à le savoir jusqu'à maintenant.  
\- Ouais, jusqu'à c'que j'prenne une balle dans la caboche, poursuit Charly. La vérité m'est comme qui dirait rentrée dans l'crâne d'un coup. »  
Il ricane de sa propre blague.  
« J'aurais préféré l'apprendre un poil moins violemment, mais bon, la violence, c'est dans ma nature, pas vrai ? C'est même exclusivement pour ça qu'j'existe. »  
Il perd son sourire pour une moue mélancolique.  
« C'est d'ailleurs pas super agréable de m'rendre compte de ça. J'veux dire, on a chacun un rôle dans cette foutue folie, un personnage à jouer, tu saisis, Jon ? Elle m'a expliqué, mais j'ai pas tout pigé.  
\- Chacune de vos personnalités a des fonctions spécifiques que les autres n'ont pas, complète Madame Hermann. Chacun d'entre nous est un archétype qui complète un tout.  
\- Ouais, voilà, ça. Ben, moi, on peut pas dire que j'ai tiré l'gros lot. Hermann, ben c'est celle qui réfléchit, qui en a dans l'citron, qui fait les trucs comme il faut, qui donne des chouettes conseils. Et moi, ben, j'suis l'sauvage, l'abruti qui s'énerve tout l'temps, qui sait pas s'contrôler, et qui réfléchit qu'avec ses poings. Pas fameux, hein ?  
\- Charly, vous êtes beaucoup plus que ça, intervient la vieille femme. Vous êtes notre protecteur, celui qui se bat pour nous tous. Vous êtes celui qui nous a tous maintenu en vie, depuis le début de cette catastrophe. Le plus loyal et dévoué d'entre nous. »  
Le rouquin passe sa main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé, ému.  
« C'est impossible, persisté-je. Tu ne peux pas ne pas exister ! Je n'ai pas pu faire seul toutes les choses que tu as faites ces derniers mois, j'en suis incapable. »  
Il hausse les épaules.  
« T'as des ressources insoupçonnées.  
\- Je ne peux pas croire ça. Tout ce temps, j'aurais été fou à ce point ? C'est maintenant que j'ai l'impression de l'être !  
\- C'était quoi ma vie, avant d'te rencontrer, Jon ? questionne Charly. Où est-ce que j'ai grandi ? J'ai eu quel genre de parents ? Et quand on était pas ensemble, toi et moi, j'faisais quoi ? J'habitais où ? »  
Je ne trouve rien à répondre.  
« Tu sais rien d'moi, reprend-il, parce qu'il y a rien à savoir. J'existe que pour toi, Jon, j'ai pas d'vie en dehors de toi. Parce qu'on est la même personne. Et c'est logique, d'une certaine façon. T'as toujours été le genre de mec qui s'excuse quand on l'bouscule. Mais, au fond d'toi, là-d'dans… » Il pose un doigt sur ma poitrine. « … y a un type qui aimerait montrer les crocs, et pas s'laisser marcher sur les couilles. C'type-là, c'est moi. »

Je repense à mes souvenirs de mon meilleur ami, celui auprès de qui je me suis toujours senti le plus en sécurité.  
« Toutes les fois où quelqu'un a voulu me faire du mal, tu as toujours été là, murmuré-je. Tu m'as toujours défendu.  
\- Et j'te défendrai toujours. C'est ma seule raison d'être. »  
Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules, et je ne peux pas croire qu'un tel contact puisse n'être que dans mon esprit.  
« J'm'en fous, au fond, d'exister que pour toi. Ça me va, les autres je m'en tape. Pour moi ça change rien de le savoir, donc te fais pas de bile. »  
Je lance un regard à Madame Hermann qui se tient toujours assise face à moi. Elle paraît aussi sereine que je suis bouleversé.  
« Moi aussi, je suis là pour pallier à vos angoisses. Je réfléchis pour vous. Je me souviens de ce dont vous devez vous souvenir. Je sais ce que vous devez savoir. »  
Ses bras sont croisés, dans cette attitude de défense paisible qu'elle arbore si souvent.

« C'est la présence de Michonne qui a précipité les événements, explique-t-elle. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avions prévu. Jamais auparavant vous n'êtes parvenu à vous lier assez profondément avec une autre personne pour que sa réalité et la vôtre entrent en conflit. Mais Michonne… avec elle, ça a été différent. Vous vous êtes attaché à elle, et elle à vous. C'est une femme intelligente, elle a compris dès le début de quoi il s'agissait vous concernant, et elle a choisi de ne pas aller à la confrontation. Elle est allé dans votre sens. J'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être par prévenance envers vous, pour ne pas vous brusquer. Peut-être parce qu'elle redoutait votre réaction en étant mis face à la vérité. Peut-être par pudeur, tout simplement, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas intervenir dans votre vie. Vous lui demanderez.  
\- Vous ne vouliez pas d'elle, dis-je. Tous les deux. Vous avez tout fait pour m'empêcher de la ramener, et ensuite, pour qu'elle ne reste pas. Et toi… toi tu as essayé de la tuer aujourd'hui. »  
Charly se penche en arrière, basculant sa chaise, et baisse les yeux, je devine son embarras, qu'il traduit par sa main allait fourrager nerveusement dans ses cheveux, comme toujours.  
« Elle te rendait complètement maboul, proteste-t-il mollement. J'ai juste pété les plombs. C'était ma dernière chance de garder les morceaux ensemble.  
\- Ne le lui reprochez pas, intervient Madame Hermann. Si vous êtes capable d'être un homme aussi doux et pacifique, c'est parce que vous déchargez toute votre violence en Charly. Il n'a fait que ce que votre angoisse vous demandait de faire.  
\- Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses ! m'écrié-je.  
\- Ben non, puisque c'est moi qui m'en charge, réplique le roux.  
\- Quand je vous ai poussé à éloigner Michonne, je pensais le faire pour votre bien, explique Madame Hermann. Toutes vos autres interactions sociales se sont mal passées auparavant. Vous êtes tellement vulnérable… C'est pour vous protéger du monde qu'on vous a mis dans un établissement psychiatrique. Et c'est pour que nous vous protégions que vous nous avez créé tous les deux. Lorsque nous avons tenté de vous éloigner de Michonne au plus vite, c'était de l'autodéfense. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je pense qu'elle ne vous fera aucun mal, contrairement à ce que je redoutais. Ça peut même vous être bénéfique d'avoir enfin une amie réelle. Pour le moment, cela entraine d'énorme perturbations pour vous, mais je pense qu'un équilibre va se créer, que cela va vous permettre d'être plus stable, ce qui est notre souhait à tous.  
\- J'suis pas franchement d'cet avis, admet Charly. »  
Madame Hermann lui adresse un léger froncement de sourcils.  
« Mais ici, celle qui réfléchit l'mieux, c'est pas moi, reprend-il. Mon instinct m'dit qu'ce serait mieux qu'elle foute le camp, mais Hermann pense avec son cerveau. Alors j'ai décidé d'faire comme elle pense qu'il faut faire. Maintenant qu'on est tous au courant, on peut bien essayer d'trouver une sorte d'arrangement avec elle. L'important c'est que toi tu sois bien, Jon. Je m'en prendrai plus à ta copine samouraï, parole d'honneur. »

Je penche la tête, et je vois l'ombre reflétée de mon visage à la surface de ma tasse de thé. J'essaie de me rappeler. Ma mémoire est souvent floue, mais cette fois, j'insiste. Et les souvenirs sont là. Je me suis occupé de Michonne, comme le jour de notre première rencontre. Je me souviens de mes mains rougies, du sang s'écoulant dans l'évier. Je me souviens du froid, de la morsure de l'eau. Je me suis changé, j'ai dormi. J'ai préparé ce thé à mon réveil.  
Oh, seigneur…  
« Alors… tous les trois… on est une seule personne ? »  
Charly et Madame Hermann se regardent. La vieille dame se tourne finalement vers moi et son visage est désolé.  
« Non, Jon, pas nous trois. Nous quatre. »  
Mon cœur rate un battement.  
« Non… »

L'angoisse enfle d'un coup, en même temps que la révolte. C'est impossible. Ils me mentent.  
« Non ! Danica est réelle ! C'est ma sœur ! Je l'ai vue grandir ! »  
Je peux croire que Charly et Hermann sont une sorte de projection de mon esprit malade. Mais pas Dani. C'est la fille de ma mère, je l'ai tenue dans mes bras le jour de sa naissance. Mes parents la voyaient. Je n'ai pas toujours connu mes amis, mais j'ai toujours connu ma petite sœur. Je vis avec. Danica est réelle.  
Je me tiens au bord d'un abîme, un seul pas m'y ferait basculer, perdu à jamais. Ce pas c'est elle.  
S'il n'y a pas Dani, alors je n'ai absolument plus rien. Elle est ma raison de vivre. L'être qui fait de moi ce que je suis.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps les paroles de mes amis, je fuis lâchement la pièce. Pour aller où, je ne sais pas. Là où est Dani. Elle ne doit pas être loin, elle est toujours près de nous. Il faut que je la trouve, que je la serre contre moi. Que cet affreux cauchemar cesse.  
Et s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose, là-bas, dehors ? Si le choc des coups de feu près de mes oreilles avait provoqué quelque chose ? Une commotion ? Une confusion mentale ? Peut-être que c'est maintenant que je suis en train d'halluciner ?  
« Danica ! »

Mais, alors que j'appelle ma sœur, c'est Michonne qui apparaît à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Elle a un sourire en me voyant, un de ces sourires un peu pâles typiques des gens fatigués.  
« Hey, Jon. »  
Immédiatement, je me souviens de l'état dans lequel je l'ai ramenée.  
« Vous allez bien ? m'inquiété-je.  
\- À peu près comme vous, à voir votre tête. Mais c'est mieux qu'être morts tous les deux. Au fait, merci pour ça. » Elle pointe du doigt son bras à nouveau en écharpe. « Et pour m'avoir trainée jusqu'ici. Elle a vraiment pas de chance, cette épaule, elle déguste en ce moment. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour me rafistoler. Je vous en devais déjà une, maintenant ça fait deux.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai soignée.  
\- Si. J'étais aux trois quarts dans les vapes mais je m'en souviens. Vous vous êtes répandu en excuses dans tous les sens quand vous avez été obligé de me retirer mon teeshirt. Y a que vous pour faire ça, plaisante-t-elle à moitié.  
\- Non, c'est Madame Hermann qui s'est occupée de vous ! insisté-je.  
\- Okay, okay, dit-elle en levant légèrement les mains. C'est Hermann, si vous voulez. Et ben vous lui direz un grand merci de ma part, et que je lui dois vingt mille litres de thé pour m'avoir sauvé la peau, mise au sec, et avoir eu la décence de me laisser mon slip.  
\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui allez la remercier directement ? lancé-je, presque accusateur.  
\- Wow wow wow, relax ! S'il vous plait, calmez-vous, ne me forcez pas à vous remettre une paire de claques comme tout à l'heure. J'ai détesté ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu lorsque vous vous êtes réveillée ? »

Je la vois hésiter, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle peut se permettre de dire devant moi.  
« J'ai besoin de savoir ! »  
J'ai crié sans le vouloir.  
« Pardon, bafouillé-je immédiatement. S'il vous plait, dites-moi la vérité. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez vu. »  
Il faut qu'elle me dise qu'elle a vu Charly se battre avec moi, qu'elle l'a vu tirer.  
« Je vous préviens, dit-elle, je vous aime beaucoup, Jon, mais si vous pétez un plomb comme tout à l'heure, je vous assomme et je vous attache.  
\- Je suis très calme. S'il vous plait. Il faut que je sache, ne me mentez pas.  
\- Je vous ai vu avec votre arme à la main, déclare-t-elle gravement. Vous étiez en pleine crise, furieux, et incohérent. Vous vouliez me tuer, j'ai cru que vous alliez le faire, mais au dernier moment, vous ne l'avez pas fait et vous avez tiré à côté. »  
C'est exactement ce que j'avais le plus peur d'entendre.

« Est-ce que Charly existe ? demandé-je.  
\- Jon, je pense que la réponse est… complexe.  
\- Dites-moi juste la vérité.  
\- La vérité c'est que… je pense que ce qui est vrai pour vous ne l'est pas toujours pour moi. Je ne dis pas que Charly n'existe pas. Je ne le vois pas, mais pour vous, il existe. Vous le faites exister.  
\- Mais vous ne le voyez pas ?  
\- Non.  
\- Et Madame Hermann ?  
\- Pareil. »  
J'ai si peur de poser la question suivante que j'ai du mal à la prononcer.  
« Mais ma sœur… ma petite sœur… vous la voyez ? Vous la voyez, pas vrai ? Elle ne vous parle pas parce qu'elle est très timide, mais elle est bien là ! Vous m'avez parlé d'elle plusieurs fois ! »  
Elle n'a même pas besoin de répondre. Son simple regard suffit à me faire m'effondrer en larmes.  
« Jon ! Jon, calmez-vous. Vous aviez promis de rester calme. Déconnez pas. »  
Je relève la tête, dévasté. J'ai l'impression d'être en train d'essayer de maintenir en place un château de cartes au milieu d'une tempête.  
« Je ne peux pas croire une chose pareille, dis-je, la voix brisée. Ça n'a aucun sens. Elle a toujours été là. Toujours avec moi.  
\- Quel âge a Danica ? me demande-t-elle alors.  
\- Elle a cinq ans, dis-je spontanément.  
\- Et c'est votre sœur ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr !  
\- Et vous, quel âge avez-vous ? »  
Je me fige, troublé par cette question, sans comprendre pourquoi. Mon âge ?  
« J'ai cinquante-sept ans, dis-je avec un peu d'hésitation.  
\- Et vous avez une sœur de cinq ans ? »  
Je ne trouve rien à répondre.  
« Jon… »  
Sa voix est calme, patiente, mais terriblement grave.  
« Depuis combien de temps Danica a-t-elle cinq ans ? »


	17. Ce qui existe encore

_**Petite note :** L'histoire est désormais terminée, c'est à dire que j'ai fini de l'écrire. Elle fera 22 chapitres en tout. A partir d'aujourd'hui je vous posterai les derniers chapitres au rythme d'un par semaine. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous lundi prochain pour le prochain. Oh, et pour ce chapitre-ci, il y a un petit bonus à la fin. Bonne lecture.  
_

 _._

 **Chapitre 17 : Ce qui existe encore**

 **.**

 **.**

Je suis assis dans une pièce, à une table. Il y a plusieurs autres tables, et des chaises, mais je suis la seule personne présente. On m'a demandé de venir ici, mais j'ignore pourquoi.  
Les murs sont d'une belle teinte vert pastel. Je trouve cette couleur assez apaisante en général, mais, aujourd'hui, à cet instant, je suis plutôt nerveux.  
Depuis tout ce temps que j'habite ici, à l'hôpital, je n'ai jamais eu de problème. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me fait venir ici. Ça ressemble à un problème.  
La porte s'ouvre, et une petite femme austère, d'un certain âge, entre, et me tend la main.  
« Docteur Hermann, se présente-t-elle, vous vous souvenez de moi, Jon ? »  
J'étudie son visage grave, sa stature droite, sa chevelure grise attachée en un chignon strict maintenu par un pic à cheveux, son regard clair et franc. Est-ce que je la connais ? Mes souvenirs sont très flous.  
« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? osé-je demander.  
\- En effet. Vous vous rappelez où ?  
\- Dans un café, me souvins-je. Non ? Ce n'est pas ça ? Vous aviez un livre…  
\- Non, Jon, je suis psychiatre, vous m'avez rencontrée ici. »  
Les brumes de ma mémoire se dissipent un peu.  
« Bien sûr, me reprends-je. Je vous ai rencontrée lors de mon admission, nous nous sommes ensuite vus en entretien quelques fois.  
\- Bien.  
\- Pourquoi je suis là ? »  
La Docteur Hermann s'assied en face de moi.  
« Je souhaiterais que nous ayons à nouveau un entretien », déclare-t-elle tranquillement.  
Je me dandine un peu sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Cette femme est agréable malgré son apparence austère, je me sens plutôt en confiance avec elle, me souvins-je. Elle est intelligente et très cultivée, sa discussion est même très intéressante dès lors que nous parlons de sujets généraux. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de discuter de moi-même, je n'éprouve plus le même plaisir. Je déteste répondre à des questions personnelles.  
Mais la Docteur Hermann m'offre un regard et un visage ouverts, engageants, aussi je hoche la tête, soucieux de ne pas la décevoir.

Elle glisse vers moi un petit rectangle de papier à travers la table.  
Je le prends entre mes doigts. C'est une photographie en noir et blanc d'une fillette, je reconnais immédiatement son sourire doux, son petit visage adorable, bordé d'une longue tresse.  
« Danica…  
\- Oui, il s'agit de votre sœur. Dites-moi, quel âge a-t-elle sur cette photo ? »  
Je réponds spontanément, sûr de moi.  
« Cinq ans.  
\- Je sais que vous l'aimez beaucoup.  
\- Oui, dis-je sans peine, ravi d'avoir l'occasion de parler de ma petite Dani.  
\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de sa naissance ?  
\- Je… »  
Mes pensées se troublent.  
« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l'époque où Danica était bébé ?  
\- Oui, un peu.  
\- Vous vous souvenez de la maison où vous habitiez ? De vos parents ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Racontez-moi.  
\- C'était à Portland, nous habitions une grande maison. Mon père dirigeait une usine, c'est ça, une usine de pièces en acier. »  
Je me souviens des longs couloirs, des pièces aux plafonds hauts, je me souviens de l'odeur chaude et lumineuse des parquets passés à la cire d'abeille, du bruit qu'ils faisaient en craquant.  
« Et vous alliez à l'école où ?  
\- J'allais… »  
Ma voix se bloque.  
Je me souviens des après-midis où, me réfugiant à l'intérieur d'un placard, tendant l'oreille pour entendre les craquements du bois, je jouais à être dans le ventre d'un bateau roulant au creux des vagues. Je me rappelle de tout ça, comme si c'était hier. Mais l'école ? Non, pas vraiment. Est-ce si important ?  
« Jon, insiste la Docteur Hermann, en quelle année était-ce ? »  
Je détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas cette question. Je préfèrerais parler du son familier du plancher, de l'odeur rassurante de la bibliothèque, de la façon dont le soleil accrochait ses éclats de lumière à la dentelle des rideaux blancs de la cuisine…  
« Retournez la photo, je vous prie », demande la femme calmement.  
Je m'exécute.  
De l'autre côté du cliché se trouvent quatre chiffres écrits au crayon.  
1969.

« Jon, en quelle année sommes-nous actuellement ? poursuit la psychiatre.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Vous le savez, répond-elle patiemment. En quelle année sommes-nous ? »  
Je réponds à contrecœur.  
« En 2005. »  
Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens.  
« Si Danica était ici en ce moment, prononce-t-elle lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe, quel âge aurait-elle ? »  
Je tourne à nouveau le visage, nerveusement.  
« Jon ? Quel âge aurait votre sœur aujourd'hui ? »  
Je jette un coup d'œil derrière elle, dans le fond de la pièce, là où se trouve une autre table, avec des feuilles blanches et des crayons de couleur.

Danica est assise sur une chaise, ses petites jambes se balançant dans le vide, occupée sagement à dessiner, le visage penché sur sa feuille.

« Jon ? insiste la Docteur Hermann. Répondez-moi, s'il vous plait. »  
Je garde le silence. Je repose la photo résolument, face contre table. Je ne veux plus la voir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une photo pour voir ma sœur puisqu'elle est là.  
La psychiatre me regarde un moment, puis récupère finalement le cliché.  
« Depuis combien de temps vomissez-vous vos cachets ? »  
La question me prend de court. Comment est-elle au courant ?  
« Je ne sais pas, réponds-je honnêtement.  
\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »  
Là aussi, ma réponse est absolument sincère.  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« Jon, vous savez ce qui va se passer si vous ne prenez pas vos médicaments. Ils vont revenir, et ça va recommencer. »

« Qui ça ? Qui va revenir ? »  
Danica a levé la tête de son dessin pour poser ingénument la question.  
« J'sais pas, p't'être le croquemitaine sous son lit », répond Charly, narquois.  
Je me retourne et le vois appuyé négligemment contre un mur de la pièce.  
Je ne l'ai pas vu entrer.  
Danica soulève sa feuille de papier et la tourne vers moi.  
« Regard Jon, j'ai fait des étoiles ! » s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement.  
Sur le papier sont dessinés un grand croissant de lune et une dizaine d'étoiles multicolores de toutes tailles, tracées de façon naïve.

 _Elle devrait avoir quarante-et-un ans._  
C'est ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser.  
Danica ne peut pas avoir cinq ans. Elle devrait en avoir quarante-et-un.  
Mais c'est pourtant une Danica de cinq ans qui tend son dessin vers moi, tout sourire.

Non, peu importe ce que la Docteur Hermann me dit. Ma petite sœur est là, juste devant moi. Elle a cinq ans.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me croit ? »  
Ma voix est quasiment un sanglot.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me ment sans arrêt ? Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Qu'on me laisse voir ma sœur. »  
La psychiatre fronce les sourcils.  
« Vous la voyez en ce moment ? »  
Je tente de ne pas me trahir, mais mon regard saute directement vers Dani.  
« Jon, il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette pièce, seulement vous et moi.  
\- Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse », chantonne Charly.  
Danica me fixe, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Tu ne veux plus de nous, Jon ? »  
Les larmes roulent sur ses joues.  
« Jon nous abandonne ? demande-t-elle anxieusement à Charly.  
\- Non ! Non ! Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! m'écrié-je  
\- Jon, regardez-moi, insiste la médecin. Ils ne sont pas ici, ils ne sont pas réels. C'est une hallucination. »  
Une hallucination ? Mais ils sont juste là, devant moi, je peux les voir clairement. Aucune hallucination ne peut être à ce point réelle.

Danica se cache la figure dans les mains et sanglote.  
« Arrête tes conneries maintenant, Jon. Regarde un peu dans quel état tu mets la puce. Tu viens avec nous, ordonne Charly.  
\- Il faut que je parte. »  
La femme me prend le bras.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Écoutez-moi. »  
Ses yeux perçant s'arriment aux miens. Son expression est sérieuse et sévère.  
« Vous êtes malade, vous avez besoin d'aide. Vous devez rester ici.  
\- C'est une menteuse. »  
La voix de Charly provient désormais de derrière moi, soufflant les mots juste à côté de mon oreille.  
« Elle te ment, Jon, elle te manipule. »  
Danica me fait face, ses mains posées sur mes genoux, levant vers moi ses yeux débordants de larmes.  
« Ne la laisse pas faire, ne la laisse pas ! Je ne pourrai plus te voir si tu restes ici ! supplie-t-elle.  
\- Tu dois te casser d'là, tu dois venir avec nous ! »  
Charly a haussé le ton.  
« On est venu t'chercher, mec, alors maintenant tu bouges ton cul et tu viens avec nous ! »  
Je ferme les yeux.  
Danica crie mon nom, Charly crie mon nom, la Docteur Hermann crie mon nom.  
C'est un cauchemar, et je commence à être terrifié. Ils m'en veulent tous, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je ne comprends pas.  
« Taisez-vous… »  
Je porte mes mains à mes tempes.  
« J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal, taisez-vous ! Je ne peux pas réfléchir si tout le monde crie comme ça ! »  
Je l'ai hurlé sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je rouvre les paupières et la Docteur Hermann est dans un coin de la pièce, elle parle dans un interphone, je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit, son visage est effrayant.  
« Non ! Empêche-la ! crie Dani. Elle va t'emmener à nouveau !  
\- La laisse pas faire ça ! ordonne Charly furieusement. Arrête-la, bordel !  
\- Jon, j'ai peur ! J'ai peur ! Fais quelque chose, Jon ! »  
Danica s'accroupit et cache sa figure dans ses genoux et ses paumes.  
« J'ai peur ! »  
Moi aussi j'ai peur maintenant.  
Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde crie comme ça ?  
Cette migraine ne va-t-elle donc jamais cesser ?

Mon regard se fixe soudain sur un petit objet par terre. Le stylo que la psychiatre a laissé tomber. Ma main le ramasse et l'empoigne.  
Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe, je ne vois plus rien. J'ai mal. Je veux que ça s'arrête.  
Danica hurle, Charly hurle, la psychiatre hurle. Je hurle aussi.  
Et je frappe, je frappe, je frappe. Jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête.

.

.

Je suis assis sur le toit de l'école. De là, je vois toute la campagne à ma gauche, et au loin les faubourgs de la ville à ma droite. Tout un paysage entièrement vide, silencieux. Mort.  
L'averse qui a éclaté après le combat de Michonne et de Merle Dixon – je connais son nom maintenant, elle me l'a dit – s'est changée en véritable tempête, qui a duré plus de vingt-quatre heures. Désormais, tout est fini, et le monde est d'un grand calme. Le ciel est toujours gris, un vent puissant pousse les nuages d'un bord à l'autre du paysage. Tout est serein.  
Recroquevillée la tête sur mes genoux, Danica dort. Je sens sa chaleur à travers mon pantalon et contre mon ventre, et le très léger déplacement de sa respiration. Mes bras l'entourent, et je partage ma contemplation entre le paysage et son visage paisible. La nuit est tout juste en train de reculer, un soleil timide, caché derrière la grisaille, diffuse lentement sa lumière sur le monde.  
Comme ce paysage, rincé par la tempête qui vient de s'abattre, je me retrouve au sortir de cette nuit comme nettoyé, essoré. Ce qui vient de me traverser est aussi une sorte de tempête, je me dis qu'il s'en est fallu de peu que j'y sombre, qu'elle m'emporte.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis face à la réalité, la vraie. Mais c'est la première fois que mon esprit parvient à la supporter.  
Je suis légèrement hébété encore, mais lucide.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ni de voir Charly nous rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté de moi, épaule contre épaule. Je l'ai senti.  
Il n'a pas besoin de me parler, sa simple présence me fait me sentir bien. Sa main vient se poser contre mon dos, m'octroyant un petit frottement délicat, affectueux. Aussi démonstratif et tactile que je suis timide et introverti. Charly, le frère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Un frère sur mesure.  
Madame Hermann s'assied de l'autre côté, sans me toucher. Distante et proche à la fois, inébranlable et sereine, solide comme un arbre dont les racines plongeraient au cœur des secrets de la terre, chef d'orchestre de nos pensées, surdouée capable de supporter le poids de plusieurs pelotes d'esprits emmêlées, sans jamais perdre le fil. La gardienne de phare pour le navire de mon âme, toujours.

Charly lève sa main et la fourre dans sa tignasse, dans ce geste qu'il fait sans cesse. Soudain, je me rends compte que ma propre main fourrage parmi mes cheveux.  
Il sourit.  
« Et oui, les limites commencent à devenir floues. Ça s'pourrait bien que je disparaisse, à force, maintenant qu'on sait tout les deux c'qu'on est. Pas qu'ça m'fasse particulièrement plaisir, mais bon… c'est comme ça. »  
Son regard accroche le mien.  
« Quelque chose me dit que la prochaine balle risque bien d'me tuer pour de bon, cette fois. Mais si ça arrive, alors ça voudra dire que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. »  
J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et prends une profonde respiration. Si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, alors…  
« Je ne t'ai pas inventé, Charly. Tu as vraiment existé. Ce soir-là, dans ce bar, c'était vraiment toi. Et je t'ai… »  
Je ne parviens à achever ma phrase, tant je suis bouleversé.  
« Yep », répond Charly.  
Lui par contre ne semble pas plus touché que ça. Il a même l'air plutôt désinvolte.  
« Oh seigneur, murmurai-je. Charly, je suis tellement, tellement désolé.  
\- T'excuse pas. T'as déjà payé pour ça, ils t'ont collé au trou pendant des années dans c'foutu hôpital. Internement forcé. Même pas d'procès à faire, pas responsable de tes actes, qu'ils ont dit. Alors tu vois, t'as pas d'excuses à m'faire. Et puis c'est moi qui t'en ai sorti, d'cette taule, au final. J'suis pas du genre rancunier, moi.  
\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que les gens que tu as tués… c'est moi… moi qui… »  
Il fait la moue.  
« J'aurais préféré qu'tu l'saches pas.  
\- J'ai tué tous ces gens. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, Charly…  
\- J'suis désolé, Jon. Sincèrement. Faire le sale boulot, ça m'allait très bien. Ça aurait dû rester comme ça.  
\- C'est injuste. Je t'ai tout mis sur les épaules.  
\- C'est normal, je suis fait pour ça : mes épaules à moi sont solides. C'était logique. Ça m'a jamais dérangé de me salir les mains pour vous. Pour toi. »

Je baisse les yeux sur Danica qui dort. Je sens sa chaleur contre moi, et si je me concentre, j'entends le souffle de sa respiration, plus léger qu'un battement d'aile de coccinelle.  
Ma petite _Beruška_. Je ne pourrai jamais croire qu'elle est un fantôme, elle est tellement plus que ça. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus tendre, de plus paisible. Elle n'a jamais cessé d'avoir cinq ans, car je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer telle qu'elle était à cet âge, de chérir sa gentillesse, son innocence, sa beauté. Danica est ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais ça, je le sais au plus profond de mon être.  
Autant mourir sur-le-champ si je ne dois plus être près d'elle.

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez être sûrs que c'est moi qui suis réel ? demandé-je à Madame Hermann. Et pas, par exemple, moi et Charly qui sommes vos fantômes à vous ?  
\- Intéressante question, admet la vieille femme. Et bien d'abord, parce que notre groupe s'est formé dans un ordre chronologique : premièrement vous, puis votre sœur, puis Charly, et enfin moi. Vous êtes donc à l'origine du tout. »  
C'est logique.  
« Et comment vous savez que Michonne n'est pas une personne de plus de mon invention ?  
\- Contrairement à nous, elle agit sur le monde réel. Le Gouverneur, le Chasseur, ses hommes… ces personnes existent, et ont interagi avec elle. Et l'homme à la baïonnette avec vous.  
\- Et puis Michonne, on voulait pas d'elle, intervient Charly. Avant ça, quand notre groupe s'est formé, ça a toujours été immédiat. Ta sœur m'a adopté direct, et moi je suis devenu ami tout de suite avec Hermann. Michonne, par contre, elle n'a aucune relation avec nous, elle s'est pas intégrée. C'est parce qu'elle nous voit pas du tout. »  
Je hoche la tête, convaincu.

« Comment tu te sens, là, de savoir tout ça ? » me demande Charly.  
Je me passe les mains sur la figure.  
« Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? C'est déjà dur de découvrir que je suis fou, mais savoir qu'en plus de ça je suis un fou meurtrier…  
\- Hey, au tribunal, ils ont dit que tu étais pas responsable de tes actes.  
\- Bien sûr que si j'en suis responsable !  
\- Vous êtes malade, Jon, intervient Madame Hermann. Vous l'avez subi, pas choisi.  
\- Bon sang, ne me dites pas ça, si vous êtes mon subconscient, c'est moi qui me parle à moi-même et qui me trouve des excuses pour m'absoudre de mes crimes, c'est… c'est indigne ! Ce n'est pas une maladie qui a ôté la vie à toutes ces personnes, c'est moi ! Combien de gens j'ai tué, Seigneur ? Je ne m'en souviens même pas ! L'internement ? C'est la chaise électrique que j'aurais méritée !  
\- Arrêtez, Jon. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre de film d'épouvante qui erre comme une bête sauvage à la recherche de victimes à tuer au hasard. Vous avez toujours été un homme doux et craintif, c'est uniquement lorsque vous vous sentez agressé que vous réagissez violemment, vos crises naissent de vos angoisses. Vous avez besoin d'être protégé du monde, bien plus que l'inverse. Charly est ce que vous avez de plus sombre en vous, c'est vrai, mais vous n'avez pas hérité d'un si terrible Mister Hyde. Il est impulsif et violent mais, alors même qu'il est par essence un être libéré de toute barrière morale, son comportement reste profondément humain. Ce n'est ni un violeur, ni un pervers, il ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant ou une femme. Je me trompe, Charly ? »

Le rouquin est évidemment embarrassé et ému de voir notre doyenne le défendre. Il s'est allongé sur le béton du toit, les mains derrière le dos, les jambes se balançant nerveusement dans le vide.  
« J'dois vraiment répondre à une question pareille ? Grommelle-t-il, faussement vexé. Merde quoi, vous me connaissez mieux qu'ça. »  
Notre vieille amie a un léger sourire.  
« Depuis que la société a sombré, beaucoup d'hommes ont basculé dans la sauvagerie, se sont déshumanisé, ont commis des choses horribles. Pas lui. Il aurait pu, pourtant, se laisser aller à ses pires instincts, devenir un pillard, un meurtrier. Charly, plus que tout autre, est perpétuellement soumis à la tentation du mal. Et il n'a par nature pas d'autres limites que celles qu'il s'impose. Je trouve qu'il s'en sort bien, tout bien considéré. Et je pense que vous pouvez être fier d'avoir une part sombre aussi peu sombre, ça en dit long sur qui vous êtes. »  
Elle plonge son regard bleu dans le mien.  
« Vous avez eu un aperçu de ce à quoi ressemble la part sombre du Gouverneur. Vous en êtes très loin. »

Je reste songeur un moment, méditant ce qu'ils viennent de me dire. Quoi qu'ils en disent, je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour me pardonner le mal que j'ai fait, même s'il était involontaire. Il va falloir que je vive avec désormais.

« Je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne, plus jamais.  
\- Dans ce monde, dorénavant, c'est un vœu plutôt naïf, fait remarquer mon amie.  
\- Je sais. Mais je le pense vraiment. En tout cas je ferai tout pour.  
\- Dans ce cas, moi aussi », dit-elle tranquillement.  
Depuis sa position allongée, Charly fait ok avec son pouce, silencieusement.

« Mais, vous deux… comment envisagez-vous cette situation, pour vous-mêmes ? demandé-je.  
\- Vous voulez dire : est-ce que le fait de ne pas être des personnes de chair et de sang nous provoque des tourments de nature métaphysique ? demande l'ancienne psychiatre. C'est une question philosophique des plus fascinantes, et je pense que ce cher Descartes m'aurait beaucoup envié ma position d'esprit indépendant d'un corps. Socrate ne dit-il pas que le corps est la prison de l'âme ? Le plus amusant est de considérer cette question dans le contexte actuel. Voyez ces morts-vivants qui nous entourent : des corps sans âme. Tandis que moi je suis en quelque sorte un esprit sans corps – bien qu'il m'arrive d'habiter le vôtre à l'occasion. Voilà une toute nouvelle bataille à mener dans la guerre philosophique du dualisme contre le monisme, je peux vous avouer que la question m'a énormément divertie ces dernières années. Bien qu'il me faille admettre qu'il était parfois frustrant de devoir y réfléchir seule. Mais désormais, nous allons pouvoir nous triturer les neurones à ce sujet, vous et moi.  
\- Si toutefois ma tête n'explose pas, objecté-je.  
\- Tu vois, intervient Charly en se relevant, pour elle qui adore se prendre le chou, c'est pas vraiment un problème. Enfin si, c'est un problème, mais elle aime les problèmes, alors tout va bien.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Oh moi, c'est trop de trucs compliqués à réfléchir tout ça. Je vais laisser Hermann y penser, elle fait ça bien mieux que tout le monde. Moi j'suis moi, c'est l'plus important. Je sais qui je suis et je me sens vivant, ça ça a pas changé, et c'est tout c'que je demande. En fait, c'est même une bonne nouvelle pour moi d'apprendre ça.  
Parce que tu vois, moi depuis l'début, je me sens pas trop comme vous. Je sais qu'vous m'aimez bien comme je suis, mais j'manque d'estime de moi des fois. Je complexe, quand je me compare à vous, tu sais ? Je suis pas patient et adorable comme toi et ta sœur, je suis pas intelligent comme vous deux qui lisez plein de livres tout le temps et connaissez des tas de trucs savants. Mais je vous aime, parce que vous êtes ma famille. Même si on se ressemble pas, j'ai toujours envie d'être avec vous. Sans vous, j'suis tout seul. »  
Il m'adresse un sourire radieux.  
« Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux pour moi que d'être littéralement une partie de vous ? »  
Je suis si ému que je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux.  
Tous les trois, nous échangeons le même regard. Le sentiment contenu dans ce regard ne fait aucun doute. C'est de l'amour.  
« Je suis peut-être la plus intelligente, souffle Madame Hermann en souriant à Charly, mais c'est celui qui a le plus de cœur qui a le mot de la fin. »

.

Plus tard ce jour-là, je me suis rendu compte que ni moi ni Michonne n'avions mangé depuis longtemps, et que mon estomac gargouillait tristement. Une fois dans la cuisine, je me suis efforcé de préparer quelque chose de plaisant et de consistant, nous en avons bien besoin tous les deux. En sélectionnant les ingrédients, mon geste s'est alors suspendu… pour combien de personnes dois-je prévoir à manger ? Penaud, je me rends compte que j'ai dû gaspiller des quantités impressionnantes de nourriture ces derniers mois. Je ne parviens pourtant pas à me résoudre à ne préparer que pour deux, je rajoute une petite part pour ma sœur, c'est plus fort que moi.

Alors que le tout mijote dans une poêle, mon regard s'attarde dans la pièce, et s'arrête sur le miroir accroché au mur par nos soins pour faire notre toilette. La glace me renvoie l'image de moi-même que je connais, dans une version franchement peu reluisante. Mes yeux sont cernés, mes cheveux sont dégoûtants et emmêlés, ma figure sale, et j'ai encore le gros hématome de ma fracture récente qui s'étale sur mon nez. Bon sang, ma fracture… Charly ne m'a jamais donné aucun coup de poing, je suis tellement timbré que je me suis cassé moi-même le pif. Je suis une aberration…

C'est alors qu'une seconde personne entre dans le champ du miroir. Michonne. Je m'efforce de lui faire un sourire chaleureux.  
« J'espère que vous avez une grosse envie de pâtes.  
\- J'ai surtout envie de savoir si vous allez bien.  
\- Oh.  
\- Comment vous vous sentez ?  
\- Comme quelqu'un qui à bientôt soixante ans se retrouve contraint de remettre en question son existence entière. »  
Je tente d'en rire, mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment.  
« Je ne sais pas si je dois vous laisser seul ou bien vous coller aux basques, avoue-t-elle. Vous avez l'air sacrément secoué par tout ça.  
\- Et bien… je ne sais pas si je devrais dire que j'ai longuement discuté avec les autres, ou que j'ai longuement discuté avec moi-même, mais en tout cas j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je pense, enfin je crois, que ça m'a plutôt fait du bien d'apprendre enfin la vérité. Je suis unanime là-dessus.  
\- En attendant, vous avez une sale tête.  
\- Je suis épuisé… admets-je.  
\- Vous vivez quatre vies à la fois, il y a de quoi être fatigué. Vous ne dormez quasiment jamais. »

Evidemment. Lorsque j'ai l'impression que l'un ou l'autre de mes compagnons a accompli quelque chose de son côté, il a bien fallu que quelqu'un le fasse. Je lis les livres que Madame Hermann lit, je veille lorsque Charly veille, je dessine les dessins d'enfant de Dani. J'entre dans la cuisine, je prépare le thé, je ressors et quand je reviens, Madame Hermann m'offre une tasse fumante.  
Comment savoir ce qui est vrai ? Ce que j'ai réellement fait, ou ce que j'ai seulement imaginé ? Je dévisage Michonne. Elle n'est pas une hallucination, les autres me l'ont dit.  
« Vous êtes… réelle, murmuré-je, presque malgré moi.  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous êtes la seule personne réelle ici.  
\- La seule à part vous. »  
Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, sans doute pour me persuader de sa substance. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours, ce geste semblait pour moi quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Maintenant, ça parait si naturel…

« Vous savez… je vous jure que quand l'un d'eux me touche, comme vous le faites, il n'y a aucune différence. Je le sens vraiment, ça semble totalement réel.  
\- Parce que pour vous, ça l'est. Jon, je renonce à tout comprendre, tout ça me dépasse, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ces personnes existent. Ou elles ont existé, et vous les avez d'une certaine façon… continuées. Il a dû vous falloir une force d'imagination incroyable pour faire exister simultanément autant de personnes si différentes autour de vous. Comment faisiez-vous pour vous arranger à ce point avec la réalité ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que mon esprit occultait purement et simplement tout ce qui pouvait être incohérent. Ça explique pourquoi j'ai tellement de trous de mémoire.  
\- Celle qui est la plus impressionnante pour moi, c'est votre sœur, poursuit Michonne. Vous la faites exister avec une telle force que plusieurs fois, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas moi qui était folle en ne la voyant pas. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ça correctement, mais… je suis une mère, je sais profondément ce que ça fait d'être parent, et je sens… quand je vous vois, je vois une personne qui a un enfant, ça ne fait aucun doute. Personne d'autre ne voit Danica, mais il est évident que vous avez une sœur de cinq ans.  
\- Mes parents ont bien eu une petite fille, j'en suis sûr. Elle était là, elle vivait avec nous. Je me souviens de notre vie, par morceaux et dans le désordre, mais je m'en souviens. Jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Ensuite… ensuite elle a vécu avec moi. Seulement avec moi. »

Je n'ose pas me poser vraiment la question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est produit dans l'année de ses cinq ans ? J'ai peur de le savoir.

« Michonne… je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que ma sœur n'existe pas. Tout le reste, Hermann, Charly, ma maladie, mes crimes, l'hôpital, et même - que Dieu me pardonne - le fait d'avoir tenté de vous faire du mal, je peux encore l'envisager, enfin, essayer de le supporter. Vivre avec de mon mieux. Mais ma sœur… je ne peux pas. Vous devez comprendre… sans elle toute ma vie s'effondre. Si elle mourait, on ne tiendrait pas le coup. On vit tous les trois pour elle, on est une famille, aucun de nous n'est son père ou sa mère… mais c'est notre fille à tous les trois. Ce n'est pas uniquement une question d'attachement, c'est vraiment… qu'est-ce qu'on aurait comme espoir de futur, sans elle ? Avec ce que le monde est devenu, on n'a plus que ça à quoi se raccrocher. C'est une responsabilité terrible, un poids immense sur les épaules, mais c'est aussi ce qui nous a fait tenir tout ce temps. J'ai survécu pour elle, parce que je me sentais le devoir de l'élever, ma responsabilité en tant que parent… assurer son bien-être, lui bâtir un avenir heureux, faire en sorte de continuer. Sans Danica… je n'ai plus de but. Je n'ai plus rien. Plus de vie possible dans ce monde.  
\- Je sais. »

Elle ne regarde pas dans ma direction. Comme à cette époque pas si lointaine où elle avait du mal à me parler, où elle gardait tout pour elle.  
« J'avais un fils. Je sais ce que ça fait. C'était ce qui me faisait tenir aussi. Et je l'ai perdu. »  
Je suis mortifié. J'avais oublié.  
« C'est terrible, continue-t-elle, vous l'avez dit vous-même, on n'a plus de but, plus d'espoir, on perd ce qui nous faisait vivre. Mais pourtant, je suis encore là. J'ai encore envie de survivre, même si des fois je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. J'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de choses moi aussi. »

Cette fois, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« À moi, à vous, au Gouverneur, et à l'homme que j'ai tué hier. Ça me reste en travers de la gorge et je repense à ce qu'il a dit. Qu'il en avait assez de me chasser au nom d'une vengeance qui n'était pas la sienne. Et ce que vous avez dit, vous, Jon… trop de sang a déjà coulé dans cette histoire, et je viens encore d'en verser plus que ma part, chez moi et chez les autres. Sans le Gouverneur, cet imbécile de Dixon serait encore vivant. C'est pas tellement qu'il me manque, mais… vous avez raison, les vivants ne devraient pas s'entretuer. Je crois que le combat d'hier m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose. Je ne veux pas mourir stupidement, pour rien, pour une vengeance. Blake a eu assez de mon sang, et moi assez du sien. Je n'irai pas à Woodbury. Partons loin d'ici, vous et moi. »  
Ces mots me remuent plus que tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire.  
« Allons où vous voudrez. Quelque part avec une belle bibliothèque. Là où on aura une vraie cuisine pour faire des pancakes. En Caroline planter du thé. N'importe où. J'en ai assez de fuir mes fantômes et d'aller nulle part, à choisir je préfère mille fois essayer de cohabiter avec les vôtres, vous au moins vous avez le courage de vivre avec. »

Malgré mon émotion, je secoue la tête, incrédule, amer.  
« Vous voulez vraiment échapper à un fou dangereux pour vous jeter volontairement dans les bras d'un autre ? »  
Elle fronce les sourcils, contrariée.  
« Vous n'êtes pas un fou dangereux.  
\- Si. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance. Vous ne devriez pas vouloir rester avec moi. Je suis un cinglé incontrôlable capable de se casser le nez tout seul et d'assassiner des gens sans s'en rendre compte. Je suis passé à deux doigts de vous tuer.  
\- Deux doigts, parfois, ça change tout. J'étais à deux doigts d'y passer aussi, quand vous m'avez rencontrée, et c'est vous qui avez fait la différence. Sans vous je serais morte. Quant à hier, ce que j'en retiens c'est que vous avez résisté à l'impulsion. Vous avez combattu contre quelque chose qui a été plus fort que vous durant toute votre vie, et cette fois, vous avez gagné. C'est plutôt encourageant, non ? »  
Elle a raison, me rends-je seulement compte. C'est la première fois que je parviens à empêcher Charly de faire du mal à quelqu'un, que je prends réellement conscience que ce qu'il fait est _mauvais_.  
« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi, dit-elle, pensivement.  
\- Moi aussi, avoué-je.  
\- Peut-être que votre maladie a évolué avec l'âge ?  
\- Généralement, ce genre de psychose ne va pas en s'arrangeant, c'est même l'inverse. Je ne comprends pas comment il est possible que je sois soudain lucide, par moi-même. C'est un phénomène qui relève du miracle psychiatrique. Peut-être est-ce seulement une brève période – non, j'en suis même sûr. Il est plus que probable que ma perception de la réalité soit à nouveau altérée.  
\- Mais quand vous étiez à l'hôpital, sous traitement, ça se passait bien ?  
\- Oui, admets-je. C'était une période paisible, j'étais assez serein. Malheureusement, cette période est arrivée bien tard dans ma vie.  
\- Et si vous recommenciez à prendre un traitement adapté ? »  
Je reste songeur.  
« Peut-être, ça pourrait me stabiliser, admets-je. Tout est allé mieux lorsque j'ai eu des médicaments efficaces : plus de migraines, plus d'angoisses… Avant cela, je n'avais jamais été diagnostiqué correctement. Mes problèmes ont commencé dès l'enfance, mais personne n'a su mettre un nom dessus. Lorsque mon état est devenu réellement impossible à ignorer, mes parents n'ont pas voulu admettre que j'avais une véritable maladie, ils ont préféré me considérer comme un enfant _perturbé_ , et me mettre dans une sorte de clinique privée. Je n'y ai pas été malheureux, mais je n'y étais pas réellement soigné. Je ne leur en veux pas, au fond, c'était aussi une autre époque, et ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont sincèrement pensé être le mieux. Peut-être que grâce à eux, j'ai pu éviter de passer mon adolescence dans des endroits bien plus terribles, où on m'aurait fait subir des électrochocs, des camisoles de force, des mises à l'isolement ou que sais-je encore. Au moins, à la clinique, les gens me traitaient avec bienveillance – il faut dire aussi que mes parents avaient les moyens financiers de me payer cette sorte de cocon doré.  
Lorsque j'en suis sorti à ma majorité, ça a continué. J'ai toujours été un homme discret, vivant hors du monde. Il a fallu que je commette quelque chose de réellement grave pour attirer enfin sur moi l'attention des autorités. Vous savez, je n'avais pas la moindre intention de m'échapper de l'hôpital, j'étais un patient idéal. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette fin du monde intempestive, je serais sans doute resté vivre là-bas jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, sans embêter personne. Et pourtant… »

J'hésite à poursuivre, à dérouler entièrement le fil de ma pensée. Mais au point où j'en suis…  
« Quelque part – je sais que ce n'est pas correct de dire ça, pardon – je suis un peu reconnaissant. Je ne devrais pas me réjouir de cette immense catastrophe, mais pourtant… grâce, ou plutôt à cause d'elle, j'ai eu l'inexprimable bonheur de retrouver ma sœur et mes amis, et de pouvoir passer ces quelques mois ensemble, nous quatre. C'était dur, mais je vous jure que je ne regrette pas une seule seconde. Il n'y a pas eu un jour sans que je sois terrorisé et les migraines m'ont fait souffrir le martyr, mais tout était si… intense.  
Ce monde n'est pas fait pour moi. L'ancien ne l'était pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais celui-ci encore moins. Je ne suis pas de taille à survivre, je sais que je vais mourir tôt ou tard, je suis trop vieux, trop démuni, incapable de me défendre et de m'endurcir. Mais j'aurais eu ces moments de bonheur. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir rester comme ça, dans mon monde. Du moment que je ne fais plus de mal à personne, je ne demande rien de plus. »

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. J'essuie mes joues du revers de ma manche. C'est la première fois que je parle aussi longuement et sincèrement de moi-même à Michonne.

Dans ce monde où je ne me suis jamais senti une seule fois à ma place, j'ai résisté, existé, comme je pouvais, en me fabriquant mon monde à moi, secret, invisible, connu de moi seul. Au sein de cette vie intérieure, j'ai vécu les plus grandes joies qu'un homme puisse désirer, des instants de paix et d'amour sans commune mesure.  
Ma vie s'achèvera comme on referme un livre, avec un sentiment de complétude. Je n'aurai fait que passer, et ça me va très bien comme ça.  
Je me dis que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose d'être hanté par des fantômes, lorsque ceux-ci nous hantent avec autant de bienveillance.

.

Michonne dort. Après le repas, que nous avons pris chez elle, je l'ai laissée le temps d'aller lui préparer un thé, pour lui éviter de se lever, et à mon retour elle dormait, toute habillée sur son lit qui n'était même pas défait. Je suis reparti avec mon plateau, et revenu avec mon sac de couchage ouvert, dont je l'ai recouverte. Elle n'a pas bougé.  
À peine une semaine auparavant, elle aurait bondi comme un animal sauvage débusqué brusquement, prêt à détaler ou à attaquer. Aujourd'hui, elle est juste endormie paisiblement, la femme sensible et humaine cessant complètement d'être cachée derrière la guerrière d'acier.  
Je me dis que c'est peut-être aussi pour pouvoir se permettre ce genre de moments, qu'elle a décidé de rester avec moi.

Puisque je ne suis pas avez Michonne, alors automatiquement, je me retrouve avec _eux_. Ils sont là tous les trois, et tout semble juste comme avant. Ce qui est arrivé aurait dû tous nous bouleverser, pourtant on dirait qu'absolument rien n'a changé.

Charly fait les cent pas dans notre salon-salle à manger, il s'assied, se relève, s'occupe les mains à une nouvelle sculpture, semant des copeaux de bois partout sur son passage. Sur ses oreilles, les écouteurs du livre audio, encore le même, il ne s'en est toujours pas lassé. Il me rappelle moi quand j'étais plus jeune. À l'adolescence, mes premières grandes histoires passionnelles avec des livres furent des amours répétitives : lorsque j'avais le coup de foudre pour un roman, je le relisais plusieurs fois de suite sans jamais en être rassasié. La joie tranquille de retrouver intacte une saveur familière, mêlée à l'agréable surprise de découvrir des aspects nouveaux à chaque fois, suffisaient à me combler des mois durant. Sauf que moi, je restais des heures, des jours, immobile dans le même fauteuil. J'étais si absorbé par ma lecture que j'en aurais oublié de boire et de manger si on ne m'y avait pas forcé.  
Charly, lui, comme à son habitude, est incapable de tenir en place. De temps en temps, il pousse une exclamation ravie, ou admirative, met le lecteur CD en pause, retire son casque et nous prend à partie, répétant pour nous le passage du texte qui vient de le frapper.  
D'ordinaire, face à l'intranquillité de notre grand ami, Madame Hermann ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire des remarques sur son manque de quiétude. Mais cette fois, elle lui tourne le dos, impassible, occupée qu'elle est avec Danica.  
Notre vieille amie a décrété que ma sœur avait les ongles trop longs, et elle s'emploie à lui limer. Normalement, c'est Charly ou moi qui nous occupons de prendre soin de notre petite, mais cette fois, Hermann a décidé de s'en charger, puisque Charly est en voyage _sur la route_ , et moi…

Moi, je suis assis face à un cahier ouvert, et j'écris.  
Bien que je sois un amoureux des livres tel que j'ai – sans mentir – passé au cours de mon existence davantage de temps à lire qu'à dormir, écrire est une activité qui ne m'est pas familière. Non pas que je n'en ai jamais eu le désir, mais je ne voyais tout simplement pas qui pourrait avoir envie de me lire : Dani était trop petite, Charly n'aimait pas lire, et j'aurais eu bien trop peur du jugement impitoyablement honnête de l'exigeante Madame Hermann pour lui soumettre la moindre de mes productions. Aussi, en bon introverti que j'étais, j'écrivais dans ma tête.  
À l'époque où je vivais à l'hôpital, dans cette existence de tranquillité gorgée de temps libre dont je pouvais faire ce que bon me plaisait, j'avais eu l'occasion de relire les _Poèmes à Lou_ d'Apollinaire et _L'art d'être grand-père_ de Victor Hugo. Ces vers plein de tendresse m'avaient beaucoup inspiré, et j'avais eu comme projet un peu fou de faire un recueil de poésies à Danica, que peut-être elle pourrait lire lorsqu'elle serait grande. Je voulais en faire le témoignage sincère de mon amour fraternel pour elle, tout ce que son grand frère n'avait pas pu, ou pas eu l'occasion, de lui dire – ou pas osé.  
Le résultat fut malheureusement quelque chose d'assez pathétique et tristement prétentieux. Je n'avais pas la fibre d'un poète, c'est une chose de connaitre sur le bout des doigts les règles métriques et la versification, mais c'en est une autre de susciter l'émotion. Là où, selon Baudelaire, le poète, tel un albatros, est un _prince des nuées_ , pour ma part, mon esprit étroit et trop sérieux me tenait cloué au sol, réduisant à néant mes piètres tentatives d'envolées lyriques. Je renonçais à la poésie, ce qui valut mieux pour tout le monde, et évita du gâchis de papier.

Mais ce que j'écris aujourd'hui est tout à fait différent.  
J'ai beaucoup songé à tout ça, tout ce qui vient d'arriver en si peu de temps, de l'entrée de Michonne dans ma vie, aux perturbations au sein de notre famille auparavant si soudée, jusqu'à l'incroyable prise de conscience qui vient de changer intégralement ma compréhension de moi-même.  
Et alors, j'ai décidé de me mettre à écrire. Ce que j'écris, c'est mon histoire. Ou plutôt, notre histoire.  
Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai seulement eu l'envie de le faire. Peut-être pour y voir plus clair moi-même au sein de mes propres souvenirs, non pas pour démêler le vrai du faux – ça ne m'intéresse pas – mais pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, pouvoir comprendre, si c'est possible, comment tout cela s'est construit.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'écrirai, ni si j'aurai le temps de finir, ni qui le lira. Je veux écrire tout, depuis le début, mes souvenirs d'enfance, les mémoires de la fin du monde vue à travers mes yeux, et puis tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement. Pas forcément dans l'ordre, et pas forcément de manière objective. Je vais juste le raconter à travers mon point de vue – même s'il est incomplet et inexact.  
Lorsque j'ai fait part de ce projet aux autres, ils étaient tous enthousiastes, et m'y ont encouragé. Michonne estime qu'écrire peut vraiment me faire du bien. Me relire, surtout, selon elle, sera bénéfique.

« Vous savez, lui ai-je dit, la mémoire, ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit. En réalité, un souvenir, c'est comme un jeu de téléphone arabe, à chaque fois qu'on l'évoque, le cerveau le distord légèrement. On croit qu'on se rappelle d'un souvenir, mais la vérité c'est qu'on se souvient de la dernière fois où on s'en est souvenu.  
\- Et bien dans ce cas, a-t-elle répliqué, dépêchez-vous de les écrire pour les fixer. »

J'écris tout simplement, au stylo, sur un cahier d'école. Laborieux et hésitant au début, le travail de rédaction s'est fait plus facile à mesure que je laissais mes pensées divaguer parmi mes souvenirs et mes impressions passées, les laissant simplement venir à moi. Je me rends bien compte que certains souvenirs se contredisent, ou ne sont pas cohérents vis à vis de la chronologie des événements, mais je ne m'en soucie pas pour l'instant.

« Hey, hey, Jon, écoute celle-là ! »  
Je relève le nez de mon ouvrage, offrant à mon ami une attentive politesse.  
« Ah oui, mince, t'es en train d'écrire, désolé… » se rappelle Charly, pour la dixième fois.  
Je secoue la tête en souriant.  
« Non non, vas-y.  
\- _Les seuls gens qui m'intéressent sont les fous furieux, les furieux de la vie, les furieux du verbe, qui veulent tout à la fois_ », répète-t-il d'un trait _.  
_ Il remet ensuite son casque sur les oreilles, pressé de retourner à son récit. Je lui souris, pour lui signifier que j'ai bien aimé ce passage – il est vrai qu'il correspond terriblement bien à mon ami. Je replonge dans mon cahier, reprenant là où je m'étais arrêté, relisant le paragraphe depuis le début :

 _J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs de ma mère. Ils se ressemblent tous.  
Ma mère a toujours été une personne très silencieuse, indolente, d'une pâleur maladive, et souriant rarement.  
Si elle avait vécu au dix-neuvième siècle, on lui aurait prêté un tempérament lymphatique, ou mélancolique. Avec le recul, je me rends compte qu'elle était dépressive, qu'elle l'a toujours été. Je ne sais pas si elle a un jour été heureuse._

Alors que je pose mon stylo sur le papier, en vue de la phrase suivante, quelque chose attire mon attention.

Tout d'abord, je me demande si ce n'est pas dans ma tête, car ça ressemble à un bourdonnement. Mais je me rends compte soudain qu'il s'agit d'un son familier, mais que paradoxalement, j'ai perdu l'habitude d'entendre depuis quelque mois, à force de vivre dans un monde aussi vide d'humains.  
C'est le bruit d'un moteur. Mais il vient de s'arrêter.

Une détonation retentit soudain, à une assez bonne distance. Un étrange sifflement se fait entendre. Je me fige, étonné, tentant d'identifier le son.  
Charly, face à moi, cueille l'expression soucieuse sur ma figure, et retire le casque de ses oreilles. Son visage passe en un instant de la curiosité à la panique.  
« À terre ! » hurle-t-il.  
Sans réfléchir, je me jette au sol.

Le reste se perd dans un fracas immense, alors que tout autour de moi semble exploser, les murs volant en éclats, le plafond s'effondrant, toute la pièce se refermant d'un seul coup sur moi. Je hurle probablement, mais le fracas autour de moi est si assourdissant que je n'entends pas ma propre voix.  
Lorsque le silence revient, je suis totalement déboussolé, et mes oreilles sifflent atrocement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été retourné dans tous les sens, comme si la pièce s'était transformée en tambour de machine à laver en plein essorage.  
Le son me revient, et j'entends des cris.  
« Dani ! »  
Je lève la tête, et, incrédule, je contemple le ciel bleu. Là ou auparavant se trouvait le toit de l'école, il n'y a plus qu'un trou béant.

Tandis que je continue à appeler ma sœur, paniqué, je me rends compte que je suis au rez-de-chaussée. L'explosion – car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait – a détruit tout un pan de l'école, et le premier étage a littéralement dégringolé.  
J'ai mal partout, mais on dirait que je suis indemne, miraculeusement. J'entends les sanglots perçants de ma sœur.  
« Dani !  
\- Elle va bien ! »  
Je n'arrive pas à voir d'où provient la voix de Madame Hermann.  
« Vous êtes blessées ? »  
Mon amie me répond au milieu d'une quinte de toux.  
« Non, on n'a rien. Vous, ça va ? Où est Charly ?  
\- Je sais pas ! »  
Juste à côté de moi, une pile de gravats frémit, et un Charly toussant et jurant s'en extrait brusquement, comme une taupe furieuse jaillissant de son monticule de terre.  
Il est couvert de poussière de plâtre – tout comme moi, m'aperçois-je alors seulement – et égrène un long chapelet de jurons. Il a encore son casque audio autour du cou, mais le lecteur CD a disparu. Du sang lui coule le long du visage depuis ses cheveux.  
Lorsque je porte instinctivement la main à ma propre figure, j'y trouve la même humidité tiède et gluante. Même blessure, en miroir.

Charly m'attrape soudain par la main et me tire de force, remontant à toute vitesse la pile de décombres, trébuchant dans les gravats, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à me hisser à sa suite au premier étage, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste.  
« Putain de bordel de merde ! » s'écrie-t-il.  
À travers le montant d'une fenêtre à la vitre désormais brisée, je vois ce que mon ami vient d'apercevoir.  
« Un tank ! Un putain de bordel de tank ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
Pas juste ça, mais aussi tout un groupe d'hommes armés.  
Cette vision a quelque chose d'irréel. Je porte la main à ma tête, sous le coup d'une faiblesse soudaine.  
« Je ne me sens pas bien », murmuré-je.  
J'ai les jambes en coton. Est-ce le choc de l'explosion, ou le sang qui s'écoule de mon crâne ?  
« Hey, Jon, ça va ? »  
Charly oublie un instant sa fureur et m'offre un visage inquiet.  
« Non, j'ai mal à la tête… »  
Le reste se perd soudain dans l'obscurité, alors qu'il me semble que la nuit tombe autour de moi à toute vitesse.

.

.

« Jon ! Jon ! Réveille-toi, merde ! »  
La voix de Charly me rappelle de loin, et se rapproche au fur et à mesure où mon esprit revient vers elle.  
« Ah, enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! »  
Le visage de Charly apparaît à l'envers au milieu du ciel.  
« Ça fait une heure que t'es dans les vapes, je commençais à m'inquiéter. »  
Je me redresse tant bien que mal, gémissant à la sensation de douleur aigüe sous mon crâne.  
Charly passe son bras dans mon dos et me relève d'un coup. Je bataille avec mes jambes pour retrouver l'équilibre, et je finis par gagner.  
« Dani… où est Dani ?  
\- Là-bas. »  
Il me pointe du doigt l'étage en bas, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Au milieu des décombres, quelqu'un – lui, sans doute – a réussi à remettre sur pieds un fauteuil, et Madame Hermann y est assise, ma sœur sur ses genoux. Elle semble lui parler calmement, mais je vois que ma vieille amie maintient son bras contre sa poitrine de façon étrange. Son visage est sale et semé d'écorchures, mais son chignon est miraculeusement intact. Toutes deux sont couvertes de poussière de plâtre.  
« La p'tite a rien, s'empresse de préciser Charly, elle est juste un peu bousculée. Elles se sont retrouvées sous une table, m'a fallu un bout de temps pour les sortir. J'crois bien qu'Hermann a le bras cassé, mais elle dit que c'est pas grave. »  
Sans attendre, je dévale la pile de gravats, manquant de dégringoler, et accours pour prendre ma petite sœur dans mes bras. Elle me serre le cou à m'en faire mal, presse son visage contre le mien sans ménagement pour mon nez récemment cassé, ce qui m'arrache un glapissement de douleur, mais je m'en contrefiche. Je la serre contre moi, éperdu de soulagement, caressant ses cheveux, lui débitant une litanie de mots réconfortants.  
« Tu es tout sale, grand frère. »  
Je ris nerveusement.  
« On est tous tout sales. C'est pas grave, l'important c'est qu'on aille bien.  
\- Faut pas moisir ici, lance Charly. Avec tout ce boucan, c'est déjà un miracle qu'on n'ait pas déjà tous les rôdeurs de la région sur le dos. »  
Incroyablement, il a réussi à retrouver l'un de nos sacs à dos, celui avec les affaires de Madame Hermann qu'elle avait à côté d'elle dans la pièce au moment de l'explosion. Je me rends compte avec un serrement de cœur que tout le reste est perdu : ma collection de thés, les provisions, toutes les affaires que Michonne et moi avions préparées pour… Oh seigneur, Michonne !  
« Cherche pas ta copine, intervient Charly, qui lit visiblement mes pensées. Ça fait un moment qu'elle est plus là.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'était un tank ? Comment…  
\- Ce type, ce putain d'Gouverneur, elle mentait pas quand elle disait qu'il était prêt à mettre le paquet pour la choper. Il est carrément venu avec un char d'assaut, et une petite armée, tu l'crois, ça ?  
\- Où est-elle ?  
\- Elle était de l'autre côté de l'école, elle a rien pris de l'explosion. Mais elle était pas de taille contre eux, ils l'ont chopée vite fait. Et toi, avec ta tronche couverte de sang, ils t'ont cru mort.  
\- Et vous ?  
\- Nous, on existe que pour toi, vieux.  
\- Comment tu peux savoir ce qui s'est passé, si j'étais inconscient ?  
\- Parce que moi j'suis la petite partie d'toi qui dort jamais, qui turbine sans cesse. » Il me tapote le front doucement. « Conscient ou pas, tes oreilles fonctionnent toujours. Et donc j'écoute. »  
Ça se tient.  
« Alors ils l'ont tuée…  
\- Nan. Ils l'ont emmenée. C'type allait certainement pas se priver de faire durer l'plaisir. Il veut la ramener là où il va pouvoir prendre tout son temps avec. Là où toute cette merde a commencé. À Woodbury. »

Anéanti, je m'assieds sur un morceau de mur éboulé. J'ai envie de m'effondrer en sanglots. Juste au moment où elle voulait que tout ça s'arrête, partir et faire le choix de laisser la haine et la vengeance derrière elle, les voilà qui la rattrapent. Et moi je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça.  
« Vous pouvez vous lever ? demande Charly à notre vieille amie.  
\- Oui ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. »  
Malgré tout, il l'aide à se remettre sur pieds, tandis qu'elle maintient son bras blessé contre sa poitrine.  
« Hey, donne-moi ça. »  
Je me rends compte que c'est à moi qu'il parle.  
« Ta veste, j'en ai besoin. »  
J'obéis, calant Dani sur mes genoux le temps de retirer le vêtement.  
« Ce n'est pas nécessaire », proteste mollement Madame Hermann. Je la devine assez chamboulée, son expression n'a pas sa fermeté habituelle.  
« Commencez pas à rouspéter, rétorque Charly. »  
Il confectionne une large attelle avec la veste, passant autour du bras cassé, nouée sur l'épaule opposée.  
« Désolé, je peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant, je m'occuperai de vous dès que possible, mais pour le moment…  
\- Oui oui, je sais, approuve-t-elle. On ne peut pas rester ici.  
\- Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? questionne anxieusement Dani.  
À la ferme qui est derrière le champ des chevaux, répond Charly. C'est pas très loin à vol d'oiseau et la dernière fois c'était tranquille. Ça suffira provisoirement, au moins le temps que je nous dégotte une autre bagnole. »  
Je suis passé devant cette ferme lorsque je me suis promené l'autre fois avec Michonne.  
« Donne la puce, j'vais m'en occuper », dit le rouquin.  
Je lui passe ma sœur, qu'il installe sur ses épaules. Elle s'enroule autour de sa tête, cachant son visage dans son nid de cheveux plein de plâtre.  
« T'en fais pas pour nous, on va se débrouiller.  
\- Quoi ? Je viens avec vous, non ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, Jon. »  
Madame Hermann m'a répondu très tranquillement.  
« Toi, tu vas à Woodbury », ajoute Charly.

« Quoi ? fait-il en voyant ma tête. Tu crois quand même pas que ta samouraï va réussir à s'tirer de là toute seule ? Elle est balaise, mais cette fois, elle a besoin de renforts.  
\- _Moi ?_  
\- Qui d'autre, andouille ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a que toi ici.  
\- Tu vas aller chercher Michonne ? demande Dani.  
\- Un peu qu'il y va, répond Charly.  
\- Mais je ne sais même pas où c'est, protesté-je.  
\- Bien sûr que si, intervient Madame Hermann. Vous ne vous en souvenez plus, mais vous l'avez cherché sur la carte. Enfin, c'est moi qui l'ai cherché, ce qui revient au même. Si je le sais, vous le savez.  
\- Cavale-lui après, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?  
\- Mais Dani… vous…  
\- On va bien idiot, t'occupe pas d'nous. »  
J'hésite.  
« C'est la seule amie réelle que t'as abruti ! Va la sauver ! Attrape ! »  
Il me lance un objet, que je récupère instinctivement entre mes mains. Son Smith & Wesson.  
« T'en auras besoin. Allez, va faire ton p'tit numéro héroïque.  
\- C'est ton truc à toi, l'héroïsme.  
\- T'as qu'à faire comme si t'étais moi ! »

.

.

 **Note d'autrice en forme de bonus :**

Voilà, maintenant vous savez de quelle maladie souffre Jon, et vous comprenez mieux pourquoi le récit raconté de son point de vue avait quelque chose d'étrange. Vous pouvez relire du début et repérer les indices que je vous avais disséminés ici et là.

Au passage un grand bravo à Miss Macaronii, qui est la seule (en tout cas la seule à s'être manifestée) à l'avoir deviné.

Le Trouble Dissociatif de l'Identité est une maladie mentale spectaculaire, mais encore mystérieuse. Elle a été beaucoup représentée au cinéma et dans la fiction (récemment dans _Split_ de M. Night Shyamalan, mais aussi dans _Psychose, Shutter Island_ , _Fight Club_ , livre que j'ai d'ailleurs inséré dans ma propre histoire comme indice, et pour le clin d'œil). J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches au sujet de cette maladie, bien sûr j'en ai donnée une vision romancée, mais je voulais tout de même une base véridique. Je voulais aussi mettre l'accent sur la maladie et ses souffrances, pas juste son aspect fantastique, et montrer Jon comme un homme fragile, victime, pas comme un phénomène de foire ou un tueur fou.

Au début, c'était pourtant mon intention. Mon projet initial était construit comme un thriller, et Jon était le « mystérieux tueur » à la fin. Mais plus j'en apprenais sur le TDI, plus j'ai eu envie de sortir du cliché et de donner une vision plus subtile du/des personnages et du pourquoi de leurs agissements. Je me suis rendu compte que la fiction en donnait souvent une vision faussée et négative, et je me suis sentie embarrassée à l'idée de faire de même. Je me sers de cette maladie pour les besoins de mon histoire, mais il faut garder à l'esprit que derrière, des personnes réelles la vivent. D'où cette note d'autrice, pas prévue à la base mais que j'estime finalement nécessaire.

Comme je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous s'intéressent à la psychologie, ou tout simplement sont curieux d'aller plus loin dans leurs lectures, je partage pour qui voudra certaines de mes sources.  
Le site qui m'a le plus aidée est celui-ci, qui a un dossier immense et très varié sur le sujet. Alors, on va pas se mentir, c'est un site conspirationniste (et je vous avoue que je n'ai pas lu le reste, seulement les articles concernant le TDI). L'administrateur du site n'écrit pas d'articles à proprement parler, il compile, traduit et reblogue d'autres contenus, qui du coup sont très variés (ça peut être des articles de presse, des analyses, des résultats d'études, des vidéos, des livres, etc…) Il y a donc forcément à boire et à manger dans les sources, mais elles sont citées à chaque fois. À vous donc de faire preuve d'esprit critique…

 **Pour les liens il vous suffit de remplacer les ? par des points.**

Le menu racine : mk-polis2?eklablog?com/le-trouble-dissociatif-de-l-identite-tdi-trouble-de-la-personnalite-mu-p634661

Un article qui explique bien le décalage entre la vision fictionnelle et la réalité, et le problème que constitue une adaptation stéréotypée du TDI : mk-polis2?eklablog?com/le-film-split-et-la-representation-trompeuse-du-trouble-dissociatif-de-a128313162

L'histoire de Billy Mulligan, la personne réelle qui m'a le plus inspirée (c'est également lui qui a inspiré _Split_ ) : mk-polis2?eklablog?com/billy-milligan-l-homme-aux-24-personnalites-a108075168

Une brève analyse des schémas qu'on retrouve fréquemment chez les personnalités alter des personnes atteintes. En le lisant on comprend clairement comment j'ai distribué les « rôles » des différents personnages composants Jon : mk-polis2?eklablog?com/les-fonctions-des-alters-p855730

Voilà, j'espère que ça aura attiré votre curiosité autant que la mienne. Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire, car, bien entendu, l'intrigue ne s'arrête pas avec la révélation du secret de Jon.


	18. Héroïsme

**Chapitre 18 : Héroïsme**

 **.**

 **.  
**

Les migraines ont commencé vers mes huit ans.  
C'était des crises étranges, mélanges de maux de tête et de perte partielle de conscience. Lorsqu'elles me prenaient, j'étais comme enveloppé, et j'avais la sensation que le monde rétrécissait autour de moi. Parfois j'étais inexplicablement agité, le plus souvent j'étais prostré, dans une profonde angoisse, effrayé par le moindre bruit, ou entendant même parfois des sons qui n'auraient normalement pas dû exister. Ces migraines surdéveloppaient mon sens de l'ouïe, la chute d'un objet par terre se transformait soudain en une explosion retentissante, les voix se changeaient en clameurs insupportables remplies d'échos terrifiants. J'étais capable d'entendre des sons inaudibles en temps normal. Je percevais le battement de la pluie sur les carreaux comme une salve d'artillerie, le moindre chuchotement, même prononcé dans une pièce voisine, me donnait la sensation d'être soufflé juste à côté de mon oreille. J'entendais des murmures vagues et lancinants impossibles à identifier, ou des grésillements ténus, comme des bourdonnements d'insectes, incessants, à m'en rendre fou.  
Ces migraines me mettaient dans un état de transe anxieuse profonde. Lors de ces épisodes, au tout début, j'étais apeuré par un son qui me torturait et ne voulait jamais me quitter, un grondement furieux, frénétique, qui me harcelait. Je compris plus tard que c'était le son de mon propre cœur, de l'afflux sanguin pulsant dans mes oreilles, sa puissance démultipliée par mon mal de tête.  
Lorsque je me trouvais dans cet état, j'étais comme aspiré hors du monde normal. Les choses autour de moi changeaient. Les pièces s'allongeaient, ou au contraire semblaient rétrécir, la lumière devenait plus vive, cruelle, les formes prenaient des angles impossibles, vertigineux. Le temps aussi subissait ces effrayantes transformations. Les crises déformaient ma perception, alors qu'il me semblait avoir passé une heure dans ma chambre, il venait en réalité de s'écouler une après-midi entière, et je me retrouvais à l'autre bout de la maison sans savoir comment. J'avais des trous de mémoire, que je tâchais de cacher comme je pouvais.  
Je m'y habituerai à l'âge adulte, mais à cette époque, pour le jeune enfant que j'étais, ces crises constituaient des cauchemars éveillés.

Ma mère m'a fait voir toutes sortes de médecins, et mon mal a successivement porté toutes sortes de noms, épilepsie, somnambulisme, hypoglycémie, malaise vagal, accompagnés de toutes sorte de remèdes, mais les migraines n'ont jamais cessé.  
Je ne savais jamais quand une crise pouvait me tomber dessus. Cela arrivait fréquemment lorsque j'étais fatigué, ou nerveux, ou angoissé, mais parfois cela survenait sans le moindre élément déclencheur.  
Mes parents faisaient de leur mieux pour s'en accommoder. Mon hypocondriaque de mère était secrètement ravie de ce mal mystérieux, sur laquelle elle pouvait mobiliser toutes ses forces curatives. Mon père, lui, était perplexe. Puisque les médecins ne parvenaient pas à mettre un nom définitif sur le mal, ni à le soigner, il en déduisit que le problème était, sinon existant, du moins largement exagéré. Il m'enjoignait à ignorer mes symptômes, suggérant fortement que ma trop grande _sensiblerie_ était seule en cause, lorsqu'il n'accusait pas purement et simplement ma mère de me rendre malade.  
Il réagissait avec dureté, se fâchant face à mon état, me traitant d' _hystérique_ , arguant qu'une hygiène de vie sportive, au grand air, réglerait mes soi-disant problèmes de santé, et me transformerait enfin en un petit garçon sain, en forme, heureux de vivre.  
Je pense qu'il avait honte de moi. Honte de s'avouer que son fils avait un problème, qu'il n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Mais je crois aussi qu'il était malheureux de me voir souffrir sans comprendre pourquoi, et sans pouvoir m'aider.

Cette nuit-là, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon esprit était troublé, un peu déboussolé, et surtout, je sentais peser sur ma poitrine un lourd chagrin.  
Ma mère allait très mal, je le savais. Je ne l'avais pas vue aujourd'hui, pour une raison que j'ignore elle était restée dans sa chambre, j'avais entendu ses cris et ses sanglots résonner dans la maison. Un médecin était venu, puis reparti.  
Mon père avait refusé de répondre à mes questions, mais il était évident qu'elle était en proie à une de ses crises, soit d'angoisse, soit de nerfs, comme il lui arrivait régulièrement.  
L'année précédente, l'une de ses sœurs était morte à la suite d'un accident de voiture, et elle avait été comme foudroyée, elle était restée plusieurs jours sans parler, ne cessant de pleurer, sous le choc. Elle n'avait même pas pu se rendre aux funérailles, et mon père, jugeant ma petite sœur trop jeune pour cela, m'avait emmené seul avec lui. À l'enterrement, j'avais senti peser sur nous le regard peiné et vaguement désapprobateur de mes grands-parents et mes tantes, et certaines remarques à propos de ma mère, dont j'avais été trop jeune pour comprendre le ton passif-agressif à l'époque, avaient irrité mon père à un point tel qu'il avait failli se fâcher avec son beau-père.  
Mes parents forment un couple difficile à comprendre, à la fois très déséquilibré et très soudé. Mon père a beau s'arracher les cheveux face au comportement de ma mère, il met toujours un point d'honneur à la soutenir et la défendre contre le monde entier. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux que lorsqu'on critiquait son épouse.

Après avoir attendu longtemps seul dans mon lit, tentant en vain de trouver le sommeil, je décide de me lever pour aller chercher un livre, le meilleur moyen pour moi de focaliser mes pensées, et m'évader du monde réel.  
En cette nuit d'hiver, le paysage dehors est si figé qu'on pourrait croire que l'air lui-même a gelé. La neige des jours précédents s'est changée en un verglas impitoyable, aucun nuage ne vient couvrir le ciel, et une énorme lune blafarde semble irradier de froid sur le monde, accompagnée d'étoiles au scintillement acéré .  
Heureusement, la nature frêle et maladive de ma mère pousse mes parents à faire régner dans la maison une chaleur constante, douillette. Je plonge mes pieds nus dans mes chaussons, et sors silencieusement de ma chambre, longeant le couloir dans l'obscurité, connaissant parfaitement le chemin de mémoire.  
La moquette des escaliers étouffe mes pas, de même que les tapis. Lorsque j'arrive à hauteur de la porte de la bibliothèque, un rai de lumière m'informe qu'elle n'est pas inhabitée comme je l'espérais, et j'entends les voix de mes parents.

La voix de ma mère est larmoyante, à la limite de se rompre. Elle dit quelque chose à propos de sa famille, parle de scandale, de honte. J'ai d'abord l'impression qu'elle parle d'elle-même, de la crise qu'elle a faite plus tôt dans la journée. Mon père répond d'une voix moins forte, j'ai du mal à entendre, mais j'entends le mot « enquête ». À ce mot, sa femme pousse un cri horrifié.  
« Jamais ! Jamais ! Je refuse ! »  
Elle semble éperdue de chagrin, mais en même temps, outragée.  
« Il en est hors de question ! Si les gens apprenaient !  
\- Mais on ne peut pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, objecte mon père. Ce genre d'accident…  
\- Accident ! »  
Elle a réellement hurlé. Il lui supplie de baisser la voix.  
« Un accident ! Comment peux-tu appeler ça un accident ! »  
Son ton est proche de l'hystérie maintenant.  
« Parce que c'en est un ! » Il a pris un ton plus autoritaire. « Seigneur, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il l'a fait volontairement ! Il ne s'en souvient même pas ! »  
Je me fige, un étrange frisson venant soudain de parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. Est-ce qu'ils _parlent de moi ?_  
« Il n'a pas compris ce qui s'est passé. C'est comme toutes ces fois où ça le prend, tu sais très bien comment il est, il n'a plus aucun souvenir ensuite.  
\- C'est… monstrueux ! s'exclame ma mère. Inhumain !  
\- Tu es en train de parler de ton fils !  
\- Ce n'est pas mon fils ! Plus après ça ! »

La déclaration de ma mère me coupe les jambes, je me laisse glisser contre le mur, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues. Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parlent-ils ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour la mettre autant en colère ? Est-ce que j'ai eu une crise de migraine ?  
« Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est notre enfant, et il va falloir prendre une décision, assène mon père. Il est malade, tu comprends ça ?  
\- Non ! Un enfant normal ne peut pas…  
\- Il n'a jamais été un enfant normal ! Enfin, réveille-toi ! »  
Ma mère se contente de sangloter de façon incontrôlable, dans une de ses crises de nerfs typiques. J'entends des bruits d'objets, des sons effrayants. Je devine qu'elle réagit violemment, elle est probablement en train de briser ce qu'elle a à portée de main, ou de tenter de se faire du mal, comme c'est parfois arrivé.  
« Du calme ! Du calme ! Calme-toi ! »  
Mon père fait de son mieux pour la maitriser, ce qui est facile, vu leur différence de gabarit. Je l'ai déjà vu faire : il la bloque et la laisse pleurer et crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise d'elle-même.  
Cela dure quelques minutes, avant qu'elle retrouve un peu ses esprits.  
« Je ne le supporterai pas, finit-elle par dire, sa voix remplie de sanglots. Je ne supporterai plus de le voir, de le savoir ici. Je ne peux plus.  
\- Mais c'est ton fils…  
\- Non ! Je ne peux même plus le regarder ! Ce qu'il a fait… ce qu'il a fait… mon fils n'a pas fait ça… pas mon petit garçon !  
\- D'accord, d'accord, mais calme-toi.  
\- C'est lui ou moi, tu entends ! Lui ou moi !  
\- Ce qui s'est produit est terrible, je sais ce que tu ressens, je dois penser à toi bien sûr, mais nous devons aussi penser à lui, tu comprends ? Pour le moment, personne d'autre que nous n'est au courant. Si nous en parlons aux autorités, tout ça risque d'aller beaucoup trop loin. Il a seulement treize ans, pour l'amour du ciel ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
\- Non ! Si les gens l'apprenaient ! Si mes parents, si _tes_ parents savaient ! Tu veux vraiment qu'ils l'apprennent ?  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Ecoute, j'ai réfléchi à une solution. Il a besoin d'être soigné.  
\- Il a besoin d'être _enfermé_ ! »  
De l'autre côté de la porte, je hoquète, les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche pour taire ma douleur. Cette voix que j'entends, est-ce réellement celle de ma mère, celle de la femme douce et trop sensible qui m'a couvé depuis ma naissance ? Est-ce vraiment celle qui prenait soin de moi à outrance, qui ne cessait d'avoir peur pour son enfant chéri ? Est-ce la même personne qui désormais me traite de _monstre_ , refuse de me voir vivre sous le même toit qu'elle ?  
« Il y a des endroits très bien pour les enfants… les enfants comme lui, reprend mon père. J'ai entendu parler d'un établissement spécialisé. On s'occupera de lui très bien.  
\- On va l'enfermer ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Ça n'a rien d'une prison, c'est comme… une sorte de clinique privée. Une espèce de pensionnat. »  
Il répète ce mot, comme pour se convaincre.  
« Oui, un pensionnat. Ce sera bien mieux pour lui, pour tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
Je n'entends pas la réponse de ma mère, peut-être a-t-elle seulement hoché la tête.  
« Je vais passer des coups de téléphone dès demain, promet mon père. Ce sera réglé avant la fin de la semaine.  
\- Regarde-toi ! s'écrie soudain son épouse. Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ? On dirait que tu parles d'une transaction commerciale ! Comme si ça ne te faisait rien !  
\- Arrête ! _Arrête !_ »  
C'est la première fois que j'entends mon père crier aussi fort.  
« Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareille ? Il s'agit de mes enfants ! Mes enfants ! »  
Ce que j'entends alors est si incroyable que j'en tremble d'émotion. Mon père éclate en sanglots. Jamais, pas une fois au cours de ma vie, je n'avais assisté à un débordement de tristesse chez lui. Et le voilà qui pleure, presque aussi fort que ma mère juste avant.  
« Comment tu peux dire ça ? hoquète-t-il. Comment tu peux croire que ça ne me fait rien ? Ce sont mes enfants… »

Cette nuit-là, dans la bibliothèque, mon père et ma mère restèrent ainsi longtemps, à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se demander pardon mutuellement, anéantis de douleur.  
Par ma faute.

Le lendemain, mon père m'annonça que ma mère était gravement malade, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper ni de moi, ni de ma petite sœur.  
Deux jours plus tard, Dani et moi quittions la maison.  
Nous n'y sommes jamais revenu.

.

.

Woodbury se trouve à l'Ouest, là où le soleil est en train de descendre. Je le sais parce que Madame Hermann le sait, parce qu'elle l'a vu sur la carte. Dans ma poche arrière de pantalon, le Smith & Wesson dessine une bosse. Je le sais parce que c'est là que Charly le range. Je sais où je vais, et je sais pourquoi. Mes amis m'ont dit de le faire, je me suis exécuté sans réfléchir. Et puis, au final, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Michonne ne peut compter sur aucun autre secours que le mien, alors je n'ai pas le droit de lui tourner le dos. Je suis terrifié, et je me pense incapable de lui venir réellement en aide, mais j'y vais quand même, avec la peur au ventre et tous mes doutes pesant sur mes épaules. Et contrairement à ce que Charly professe, la présence du revolver dans ma poche ne me rassure pas du tout.

C'est la première fois que je suis seul à l'extérieur, à la merci de n'importe quoi. Serais-je de taille à affronter des rôdeurs par moi-même ?  
Je me rends compte que je suis seul pour la première fois de mon existence. Avant ça, il y a eu mes parents, puis ma sœur, puis mes amis, puis les gens de l'hôpital, et Michonne… toujours, en tous lieux, une structure, des personnes pour m'encadrer.  
Et cette fois-ci, il n'y a rien d'autre que moi.  
Cette sensation nouvelle est vertigineuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'expérimenter longtemps pour comprendre que je la déteste. Je préférerais mieux mourir que de devoir vivre seul comme ça.

Quelque chose me gêne sur mon front, j'y passe la main distraitement et m'aperçois que ma plaie au crâne saigne encore et qu'une longue coulure est en train de descendre sur mon visage, par delà mes mèches de cheveux en bataille et poissées. C'est drôle, d'habitude la vue de mon propre sang me met dans un tel état qu'une simple coupure au doigt peut parfois me scier les jambes. Pourtant là, beaucoup de sang semble s'écouler, et ça ne me fait pas grand chose. J'ai un peu mal à l'endroit de la plaie, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de la douleur due à mes migraines que celle-ci est presque anecdotique en comparaison. Peut-être que je suis en état de choc et que ça m'engourdit ? Ou bien peut-être que je commence tout juste, à cinquante-six ans, à devenir un peu courageux ? Mais tout de même, il ne faudrait pas que je perde trop de sang, ce serait vraiment désastreux pour tout le monde, moi le premier, que je tombe dans les pommes au beau milieu de nulle part.

Heureusement, en bon petit vieux précoce, j'ai toujours des mouchoirs propres sur moi. Une fois replié, l'un d'entre eux constitue une compresse tout à fait acceptable. Mais comment la maintenir ? Je n'ai pas d'autre tissu, ni de ficelle ou quoi que ce soit de long. Je m'arrête un instant pour réfléchir. Voilà que mon opération de sauvetage est déjà compromise par une problématique bêtement terre-à-terre. Seigneur, je ne suis pas doué pour l'improvisation. Une idée me vient enfin, et je m'empresse de retirer mes chaussures pour la mettre en pratique. Contre toute attente et aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraitre, mes deux chaussettes nouées autour de mon crâne se révèlent un parfait serre-tête. Au moins, je fais dans la cohérence : mon look aura à peu près autant de crédibilité que ma tentative d'héroïsme.

Le soir va arriver dans peu de temps, la température est déjà en train de baisser, de belles couleurs rougeoyantes peignent à l'aquarelle le ciel au dessus de moi, et je me rends compte que je n'ai que ma chemise sur le dos, sans parler du fait de cheminer désormais pieds nus dans mes chaussures. Frileux comme je suis, je regrette de n'avoir pas pris le temps de mieux me couvrir, avant de me souvenir que ma veste a servi à mettre le bras fracturé de Madame Hermann en écharpe. Ma foi, me dis-je, le froid aura au moins ceci de bénéfique qu'il va m'inciter à marcher plus vite.

C'est quelques centaines de mètres plus loin que les choses se compliquent.

Il y a une silhouette qui se traine le long de la route qui s'apprête à croiser la mienne. C'est évidemment un mort, un jeune homme asiatique avec une grosse parka bleue et une casquette, détail étonnant, immédiatement je me prends à m'interroger, comment a-t-il pu être attaqué, mordu, mourir puis revenir et déambuler ainsi sans perdre sa casquette ? L'instant d'après je me maudis pour ma propension à toujours me distraire avec des pensées sans queue ni tête. Quelle importance qu'il ait une casquette, un béret, un chapeau de cowboy ou un casque à pointe ? Le vrai problème c'est qu'il va bientôt m'apercevoir et chercher à me mordre !

Il est tout seul, si je pique un petit sprint, je pourrai aisément le distancer, et il n'aura jamais l'occasion de me rattraper. Mais d'un autre côté, si je le tue, alors je pourrai lui prendre son manteau.  
Je n'arrive pas à me dire que j'envisage réellement d'enfiler le manteau d'un mort, mais il faut croire que la fréquentation de Charly m'a inculqué un certain pragmatisme. D'accord, le type est décédé, mais sa veste n'a pas l'air si sale. Et puis j'ai froid.  
« Bon sang, Jon, me sermonné-je à haute voix, tu t'apprêtes à aller combattre des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents pour sauver ton amie, comment tu comptes t'y prendre une fois à Woodbury si tu n'es même pas capable d'affronter un mort ? Allez, fais-le, pour le principe ! »

Je sors le revolver de ma poche, puis je me souviens que je ne sais pas tirer.  
« Bien sûr que si. Charly sait tirer, donc tu sais tirer. »  
Bien, je sais tirer. Je dois juste m'en persuader et ne pas trop réfléchir. Oui mais, me dis-je soudain, est-il pertinent de gaspiller ainsi une balle pour un mort ? Je n'ai qu'un seul chargeur, je devrais le garder pour Woodbury. Oui mais bon, vu ce qui m'attend là-bas de toute façon, cinq balles au lieu de six ne feront pas une grande différence. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il y a bien six balles dans ce chargeur ? Et surtout, est-il complètement chargé ? Et le bruit du coup de feu ne risque-il pas d'attirer d'autres morts ?

J'en suis là de mes circonvolutions mentales envahissantes, comme d'habitude en train de repousser le moment d'agir, sauf que le cadavre, lui, n'a pas attendu que je prenne une décision, je suis déjà quasiment à portée de ses mains et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.  
Je pousse un petit glapissement et sautille en arrière.  
« Oh non… Oh Seigneur. Oh là là… »  
Il est juste là devant moi, il avance tandis que je recule, j'ai le bras tendu avec le revolver braqué sur sa tête, mais je ne parviens pas à me décider à tirer. Nous quittons la route et je traverse maladroitement un petit fossé, le mort lui perd l'équilibre et se vautre de tout son long par terre. Il peine à se relever, il y a une de ses jambes qui est tordue. Il prend alors le parti de continuer à me poursuivre en rampant. C'est alors que j'aperçois une grosse pierre non loin. J'ai beaucoup de peine à soulever le caillou puis à le trainer jusqu'au jeune homme. Nécessité fait loi.  
« Pardon… désolé », balbutié-je, incapable de me retenir.  
Le bruit que fait le rocher en écrasant le crâne est affreux, je détourne le regard tandis que la pierre roule sur le côté. La casquette est restée en place, encore, décidément, c'est une casquette tenace. Le sang coule par dessous, je crois bien que l'homme est définitivement mort.

Lui retirer sa parka me prend un certain temps. Heureusement, elle n'est pas trop sale. Il n'a pas dû mourir depuis longtemps, d'autant que je puisse en juger, c'est un mort « frais ». Le manteau est délicieusement chaud.

« J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui », annoncé-je avant de rire nerveusement.

.

Le crépuscule s'est installé depuis un bon moment lorsque j'arrive en périphérie de Woodbury. Heureusement la nuit est claire, et mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité au fur et à mesure. Je ne sais pas combien d'heures j'ai marché, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'avançais comme un automate. J'ai trouvé une grande route, la ville était indiquée par des panneaux. Au loin j'ai vu la légère lueur dans le ciel. La ville a l'électricité, et constitue la seule source de lumière de toute la région, peut-être même de tout l'Etat. Impossible à rater.

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, mais pas à ça. Pas à une enceinte fortifiée entourant toute la ville, ni à un immense portail d'acier gardé par des sentinelles lourdement armées. Et à en juger par les nombreux corps jonchant les abords de la ville, les gardes tirent à vue sur à peu près tout ce qui bouge.

Comment vais-je être capable d'approcher de l'enceinte sans me faire repérer ? Et ensuite, comment pourrais-je bien m'y prendre pour escalader le mur ? Il fait au moins trois mètres de haut, je suis loin d'être un sportif, moi. Et puis même avec une diversion, il y a peu de chance que personne ne remarque un type en train de se hisser le long du mur d'enceinte et d'en redescendre, surtout vu mon degré de maladresse. Je vois mal comment accomplir une prouesse pareille. J'aurais vraiment dû regarder davantage de ces navets idiots bourrés de scènes d'action dont Charly était friand. Que font les héros de film dans de telles situations ?

Ceci dit, si je ne suis pas capable de passer par dessus le mur… peut-être pourrais-je passer par dessous ?  
C'est une ville normale, elle doit forcément avoir un réseau de canalisations. Les habitants n'occupent qu'une partie centrale de la ville, la périphérie est laissée à l'abandon sans surveillance. La milice du Gouverneur semble très efficace, mais ils ne sont pas suffisamment nombreux pour être partout. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas d'envisager de visiter les égouts de Woodbury, l'idée n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise.

Toutefois, comment au juste vais-je bien pouvoir m'orienter là dessous sans la moindre lumière ? Sans la moindre… ça reste à voir. Une rapide fouille de mes poches confirme mes espoirs. Je me souviens avec netteté de Charly allumant sa cigarette il y a quelques jours au moyen d'un briquet tiré de sa poche. Or, si Charly a un briquet, alors j'ai un briquet. Mince, découvré-je, j'ai même le petit couteau dont il se sert pour tailler ses morceaux de bois. Et quelques emballages de bonbons encore bien collants, ça c'est à Dani je pense. C'est amusant de découvrir ses poches après que d'autres personnes aient utilisé son pantalon.

Je ne tarde pas trop à trouver un accès. Heureusement, il s'agit d'une grille, pas d'une plaque, son poids limité me permet de la soulever. Des barreaux d'échelle dépassent du mur et plongent vers les profondeurs. Après avoir pris une grande respiration, je m'y enfonce, tout en essayant d'oublier que je suis mort de trouille.

Une fois en bas, mes semelles reprennent contact avec le sol… ainsi qu'avec une vingtaine de centimètres d'eau - je préfère me dire que c'est de l'eau - dans laquelle je me retrouve à patauger.  
« Seigneur, ça pue » me lamenté-je.  
L'obscurité est totale, hormis la lueur du ciel nocturne qui tombe sur moi depuis l'ouverture au plafond. Le crépitement du briquet illumine le conduit de sa flammèche orangée et tremblotante. Je commence à me diriger dans ce qui doit être logiquement la direction du centre ville.

Je n'entends rien d'autre que le clapotement de l'eau au fil de mes pas, et les échos se répercutant dans les tunnels. Mais alors il me semble entendre autre chose. Ça vient de derrière moi. Et ça se rapproche. Instinctivement, j'éteins la lumière et cesse tout mouvement. Le silence se fait, tandis que je scrute le boyau d'où je viens, fouillant l'obscurité dans l'angoisse de voir apparaitre… quoi ? Il fait noir comme dans un four, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien apercevoir ? La peur me fige sur place, je n'ose pas rallumer mon briquet, et il me faut rassembler tout mon courage pour oser bouger à nouveau, et reculer pas à pas, tâtonnant contre le mur pour m'orienter, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Mais alors mon talon bute sur quelque chose dans l'eau, et je tombe en arrière en poussant malgré moi un cri de panique. Ma seule pensée est alors pour le briquet, ne pas le lâcher, surtout ne pas le perdre dans l'eau ! Alors que je le serre tout en le levant au dessus de moi, il m'est impossible de me rattraper et je m'étale à moitié dans une éclaboussure, mes semelles achevant de déraper sur le sol glissant.

Je lutte pour recouvrer mes esprits et mon calme, et pour m'empêcher d'hurler de terreur. Le froid me saisit dans mes vêtements désormais détrempés, alors que le silence retombe, écrasant, glaçant. Le bras tremblant, je lève mon briquet devant moi, en direction du souterrain obscur. Tout d'abord mon pouce dérape sur la molette, l'objet peine à s'allumer et je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Enfin, la flamme jaillit. Et éclaire un visage décomposé juste devant mes yeux.

Dans un hurlement de panique incontrôlé, je patauge en arrière, me relevant le plus vite possible alors que la flamme s'éteint de nouveau. Dans la lueur j'ai distingué plusieurs silhouettes de morts s'avançant.

Je fuis complètement au hasard, ma main libre cherchant désespérément à garder contact avec le mur. Une ouverture dans ce dernier me déséquilibre et je tombe à nouveau dans l'eau dégoûtante et glaciale. Je me jette dans ce couloir perpendiculaire sans réfléchir. Derrière moi j'entends le clopinement clapotant et désordonné des rôdeurs qui me pourchassent. Mes doigts explorent les murs follement à la recherche de barreaux d'échelle pour pouvoir ressortir à l'air libre.

Mes phalanges se referment soudain sur un grillage. Je devine le contour d'une porte, et elle pivote lorsque je tire dessus. Je me glisse dedans à toute vitesse et la repousse. Elle se referme et claque dans un bruit tonitruant. Frénétiquement, je cherche le long du chambranle quelque chose pour la bloquer. Miraculeusement, mes doigts trouvent un loquet, que je verrouille juste au moment où les premiers morts viennent s'agglutiner contre la grille.  
La trouille me fait faire un bond en arrière tel que je trébuche et me retrouve le cul dans l'eau une fois de plus. Je m'apprête à voir – ou plutôt ne pas voir, vu l'obscurité – ma dernière heure arriver, couvrant lâchement mon visage de mes mains… mais je n'entends rien d'autre que les grognements et des coups mollement portés contre la porte.  
D'une main tremblante, je brandis le briquet – que j'ai miraculeusement eu le réflexe de ne pas lâcher – et le rallume.  
Juste devant moi, je découvre une antique porte grillagée à loquet qui pourrait sans doute avoir sa place dans un musée des égouts. Mais malgré son aspect hors d'âge et rouillé, elle tient bon contre la dizaine de rôdeurs en train de se presser obstinément dessus, tordant leurs doigts entre les mailles d'acier.  
Je remercie mentalement cette porte providentielle, et ma bonne étoile, qui est particulièrement efficace aujourd'hui.  
« Ça va être compliqué de ressortir par là », murmuré-je cependant.

Je me relève et m'éloigne sans attendre, pour ne pas exciter davantage les morts. Cet épisode m'a tellement effrayé que je n'ai même pas songé à sortir mon revolver pour me défendre, me rends-je compte alors.  
La petite flamme du briquet projette des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs des boyaux que je parcours. Je suis maintenant totalement détrempé, et frigorifié. Et plus grave encore, complètement désorienté. Techniquement, je suis sous la ville, c'est sûr. Et ensuite ? Est-ce que je ne risque pas de m'en éloigner en allant dans cette direction ?  
Mais alors, j'entends quelque chose, au loin. Je cesse de patauger et tends l'oreille.  
C'est de la musique.

À mon grand étonnement, au fur et à mesure que je me dirige vers elle, je parviens même à la reconnaître. C'est l'Adagio pour cordes de Samuel Barber.  
La mélodie résonne à travers le conduit d'égout, et me plonge dans une ambiance étrange. Ce morceau m'a toujours donné envie de pleurer. Si on y pense, c'est un bel air pour accompagner la fin du monde.  
M'arrachant au début de rêverie que suscite toujours chez moi une musique émouvante, je suis le son à la trace, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Par contre, plus je m'approche de la source de l'Adagio, plus une odeur abominable gagne en intensité. Au détour d'un virage, un rai de lumière troue le plafond du conduit plus loin, et éclaire une scène horrible : plusieurs cadavres en décomposition sont entassés dans l'eau pêle-mêle, boursoufflés comme des éponges.  
L'odeur et le spectacle retournent bien évidemment mon estomac délicat et je vomis sans plus attendre. Mais ce qui me fait me sentir encore plus misérable, c'est de me rendre compte que je vais peut être bien être forcé de passer par là pour remonter à l'air libre.  
Je m'approche à contrecœur du charnier. Comme je le redoutais, les corps ont été jetés par ce qui est de toute évidence une ouverture grillagée dans le sol d'un bâtiment.  
L'adagio touche à sa fin et un autre morceau de musique classique lui fait suite. Je crois identifier la sonate pour violon n°6, de Barber toujours, mais je la connais moins bien.  
Je bénis le ciel en constatant qu'il y a des barreaux en fer le long du mur, qui vont me permettre de monter jusqu'à la grille sans devoir escalader les morts.  
J'hésite longuement avant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour enjamber les cadavres et me frayer un passage jusqu'à l'échelle, sur laquelle je grimpe prudemment.  
Je tends à nouveau l'oreille et, hormis la musique, je n'entends pas de présence humaine.  
Une légère pression sur le bord de la grille m'offre une bonne surprise : elle n'est pas verrouillée. Les gens qui ont pris l'habitude de se débarrasser de leurs morts par là n'ont jamais imaginé qu'un vivant pourrait s'y introduire en sens inverse. Si par chance on peut nommer le fait de marcher sur des cadavres en état avancé de décomposition après avoir pataugé durant vingt minutes dans les égouts, alors il faut croire que j'ai de la chance.

Me voici dans une vaste pièce qui ressemble à un sous-sol, peut-être une sorte de cave. Mais loin d'être lugubre, celle-ci est vaste et propre. Un certain nombre de tables, de plans de travail, sont disposés sur le sol de béton et recouverts de toutes sortes d'objets intrigants. À y réfléchir, ça ressemble un peu à une espèce d'hôpital. Il y a du matériel médical et des appareils d'examens. La ville de Woodbury est donc organisée au point d'avoir des médecins ? En tout cas, il ne semble y avoir personne ici à cette heure tardive. J'entends encore la musique, provenant d'une pièce un peu plus loin.

Alors que je passe, un soupir s'échappe d'une forme indéfinie disposée sur une table et recouverte d'un drap, qui remue légèrement. Je fais un bond et manque de pousser un cri.  
Je me force à soulever le coin du drap, terrorisé par ce que je risque de découvrir en dessous – j'imagine déjà le pire. À mon grand soulagement, je constate qu'il s'agit d'un rôdeur, mort depuis belle lurette au vu de son état, et sanglé à la table. Il soupire avidement en me voyant, impuissant.  
Les cadavres jetés dans l'égout, celui-ci, les divers instruments médicaux… je me trouve visiblement dans un laboratoire, et les gens de Woodbury _étudient_ les morts-vivants.  
Même si l'idée me glace – il faut dire que l'endroit fait irrésistiblement penser au cliché cinématographique d'un labo de savant fou ou de médecin maléfique du Troisième Reich – je dois admettre que ma curiosité est quelque peu éveillée. Je me demande si leurs recherches ont pu aboutir à quelque chose…

Au bout de la grande pièce d'examen, il y a une porte ouverte, c'est de là que vient la musique. Je glisse prudemment un œil, et découvre un homme seul, assis à un bureau, entouré de bibliothèques. Il semble lire, ou écrire quelque chose. Il se tourne légèrement pour prendre un livre sur l'étagère à côté de son bureau, ce qui me permet d'apercevoir son profil brièvement le temps qu'il repose l'ouvrage. C'est un homme adulte aux cheveux courts et soignés, au visage rond, avec des lunettes. Il a le physique typique d'un intellectuel dont le cerveau est plus musclé que les bras - le genre de tête que je croise moi-même quotidiennement dans les miroirs. D'ailleurs il ne paraît pas armé.

Bon, c'est le moment de prendre mon courage à deux mains, me sermonné-je.  
Je compte silencieusement jusqu'à trois, et m'avance, Smith & Wesson braqué. Je me racle la gorge, ce qui a pour effet de faire se retourner l'inconnu.  
« Heu… les mains en l'air. »  
Je suis consterné. Ce genre de phrase ne devrait pas commencer par « heu ».  
« Désolé. »  
Et je ne devrais pas non plus être en train de m'excuser.  
« Je n'ai pas envie de tuer qui que ce soit, mais je le ferai si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous demande. »  
L'homme me dévisage. Il semble davantage effaré qu'effrayé.  
« Comment vous êtes entré ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
\- Je suis venu chercher Michonne. »  
Il écarquille les yeux.  
« Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Un ami à elle. Dites-moi où elle est, sinon… sinon… »

Je regarde mon revolver, mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur le fait que je suis incapable de tirer de sang froid sur cet homme désarmé. Par contre, j'ai de gros doutes sur le fait que mon bluff puisse fonctionner sur qui que ce soit.  
« Je vais faire mieux que ça : je vais vous y conduire. »  
L'homme baisse les bras, ne semblant visiblement pas craindre mon arme.  
« Tout ça est allé trop loin, ça doit cesser. J'ai trop longtemps hésité à prendre une décision alors que je sais depuis longtemps que je suis complice d'actes inacceptables. J'ai été lâche. »  
Je ne comprends pas, est-ce une ruse ? Mais mon interlocuteur a le regard fuyant, la tête baissée, et un air de culpabilité sur le visage que je reconnais immédiatement : on dirait moi. Je suis le mieux placé pour reconnaître au premier coup d'œil un homme malheureux de sa propre impuissance.  
Je baisse le revolver, et tends la main à la place. Je ne sais pas à quel moment il est trop tard pour l'héroïsme, mais je suis intimement persuadé qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour un geste de courtoisie et de diplomatie.  
« Jonášek Vlasák, me présenté-je.  
\- Milton Mamet, répond-il spontanément en serrant ma main. Vous êtes Tchèque ? »  
Dieu merci, enfin quelqu'un avec un peu de culture générale.  
« Exact. Un Tchèque qui s'essaye pour la première fois à l'héroïsme, malheureusement c'est très mal parti, je ne suis pas du tout taillé pour l'exercice, et je n'ai fait aucune répétition préalable.  
\- Je vois ça. Entre nous, si je puis me permettre : votre arme serait plus menaçante si vous enleviez le cran de sûreté.  
\- Oh mince.  
\- Désolé. Si ça peut vous consoler, moi non plus je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un héros. Que diriez-vous de vous asseoir ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Michonne…  
\- Peut attendre cinq minutes de plus, je vous le promets. Le Gouverneur est un monstre, mais il dort de temps en temps. »  
Cette remarque me fait immédiatement penser à la réflexion qu'à eue mon amie, lorsqu'elle disait qu'un fou tortionnaire comme le Gouverneur n'avait aucun mal à trouver le sommeil, contrairement aux gens demeurés humains, dont la conscience les maintient éveillés. Et j'ai devant moi cet homme, ce Monsieur Mamet, qui est encore debout en pleine nuit.  
Peut-être ai-je fait involontairement connaissance avec un allié potentiel ?  
« Mon ami Charly, lui, aurait foncé tout droit, et fait sauter la cervelle de la moitié de cette ville, pensé-je à haute voix. Mais je ne suis pas Charly, et pas de taille à appliquer ses méthodes. Je ne peux guère qu'appliquer les miennes. Donc, je vous écoute, Monsieur Mamet.  
\- Vous êtes un ami de Michonne ?  
\- Exact.  
\- Et vous êtes venu la libérer ? Tout seul, comme ça ?  
\- Une femme comme elle mériterait un bien plus grand nombre d'amis, et des bien plus valeureux que ça, mais elle n'en avait qu'un seul sous la main, et c'était moi. Mais je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans elle, ça je peux vous le promettre.  
\- Bien. Monsieur Vlasák, sachez que moi non plus, dans ce cas.  
\- Et vous, qui êtes vous ?  
\- Ça va vous paraître étrange, mais… je suis le meilleur ami de Phillip Blake.  
\- Le Gouverneur ? »  
Il grimace légèrement.  
« Oui. Mais pour moi, avant d'être le Gouverneur, il était avant tout Phillip. Je l'ai connu avant. Je veux dire : avant tout ça. Je vous jure qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Quand il a commencé à créer cet endroit, cette ville, il avait vraiment pour but de bâtir quelque chose de meilleur, quelque chose d'humain, de bon, un projet qui nous redonnerait espoir. Il nous a sauvé, vous savez ? J'y croyais, j'ai mis toutes mes forces là-dedans, avec lui, avec les gens de Woodbury. Et puis… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, d'un coup… Enfin non, je me mens probablement. Je l'ai sans doute vu venir, mais j'étais trop naïf, trop aveuglé. Déjà, lorsqu'il a perdu sa femme, il a commencé à changer. Mais je crois que c'est véritablement au moment où sa fille est morte, que ça a vraiment basculé. Il est devenu renfermé, étrange. Il a pris des décisions pour la communauté qui… »  
Il n'achève pas sa phrase, se contentant de secouer la tête, désolé.  
« C'était mauvais, oui, vraiment mauvais. Il parlait sans cesse de l'avenir, de bâtir un futur, de protéger sa communauté. Il disait que nous allions écrire l'Histoire. Tout le monde avait besoin de ça, de cet espoir. Et en réalité, il nous a entrainé dans sa folie. Je voyais ce qui se passait… mais je n'ai rien fait. J'étais son ami, son confident, son conseiller… et je n'ai rien fait. Au début, je ne voulais pas le brusquer, alors je me taisais. Mais maintenant, si je me tais, c'est parce que… j'ai peur de lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour de mon ami, mais c'est vrai. »  
Il se passe les mains sur le visage.  
« J'ai laissé se faire sous mes yeux des choses… des choses terribles. Mais cette fois, non. Il est trop tard pour tous les autres, trop tard pour Phillip, et bien trop tard pour moi. Mais pour Michonne, il n'est pas trop tard. S'il vous plait, emmenez-la le plus loin d'ici possible, et ne revenez jamais.  
\- Et vous-même ?  
\- Je ne peux pas partir. Phillip est fou, mais la majorité des gens de cette ville ne savent rien de tout ça. Ce sont des gens normaux, il y a des vieux, des enfants, nous avons des vivres, un médecin, des médicaments, des murs qui nous protègent des morts… ils ont besoin de cet endroit, besoin de cet espoir que le Gouverneur leur a offert. Je ne peux pas les abandonner, et je refuse de laisser tout ça, tout ce que nous avons construit, nos efforts à tous, être détruits par une seule personne. »

Je reste coi devant cette tirade. Je m'attendais à devoir pénétrer en force dans un repaire de criminels sans âmes, de brutes barbares, et me voilà devant cet homme rempli de ferveur et d'altruisme qui s'offre de m'aider. Woodbury était censé être à mes yeux l'Ennemi, et je la découvre humaine. Je demeure un moment sans voix. Je me sens un peu ridicule avec mon attitude de héros de pacotille et mon revolver dont je ne suis pas capable de me servir.

Je retrouve enfin ma voix.  
« Vous n'auriez pas… »  
Milton m'offre une expression curieuse.  
« … Des habits propres ? »

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une sorte de vestiaire, j'abandonne avec plaisir mes vêtements trempés imbibés d'odeur d'égout pour des habits secs. Milton m'a fait traverser un vaste hangar attenant à son laboratoire, rempli d'étagères de caisses et de cartons parfaitement rangés et étiquetés. Vivres, matériel, produits de première nécessité ou du quotidien, j'ai pu constater partiellement à quel point Woodbury est une communauté solide et bien préparée. Nous avons traversé plusieurs portes, dont Milton possède les clefs. À tout moment j'ai redouté un piège ou une entourloupe de sa part, mais rien n'est venu. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux fait trop confiance à l'autre, mais je me sens étrangement à l'aise. La conversation vient facilement avec cet homme, constaté-je. En peu de mots je lui raconte ma rencontre avec Michonne et les évènements qui se sont déroulés depuis, sans rien omettre, pas même la mort de Götz Von Berlichingen - que je persiste à nommer ainsi dans ma tête. Milton n'a pas l'air franchement attristé de sa disparition, ceci dit.

J'achève de lacer mes nouvelles chaussures et d'enfiler le pull qui m'a été fourni pour mettre sur ma chemise, c'est alors que le col de ce dernier se trouve gêné par mon pansement improvisé. Je décide de l'enlever, depuis le temps ça a dû cesser de saigner. L'autre écarquille les yeux lorsque je défais mon très original serre-tête en chaussettes.  
« Mon dieu, votre tête ! »  
Je ne comprends pas tout d'abord, puis devine qu'il fait référence à ma blessure.  
« Oh, ça ? J'ai reçu des débris dans l'éboulement, ou je me suis cogné. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. C'est si affreux que ça ? »  
Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir dans un miroir à quoi ça ressemblait. J'imaginais que ce n'était pas bien grave, et puis je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'appesantir sur mon sort. Mais en voyant la réaction de ce Monsieur Mamet, je me dis que j'ai peut-être péché par excès de confiance.  
« Ça doit vous faire atrocement mal ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
Je hausse les épaules, me permettant un petit sourire qu'il ne peut bien évidemment pas comprendre.  
« Oh, les maux de tête, j'ai l'habitude. »  
Après tout, je vois à peu près clair, que demander de plus ? On peut carrément dire que je suis dans un bon jour.

C'est le crâne nanti d'un tout nouveau pansement - que je dois aux bons soins de mon nouvel allié - que j'arrive enfin à l'endroit où est détenue Michonne. Nous avons dû traverser toute la ville, ce qui m'a un peu inquiété tout d'abord… mais à cette heure-ci, les habitants sont tous couchés, et les sentinelles surveillent l'extérieur de l'enceinte, pas l'intérieur, en toute logique. Pareillement, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit bien plus compliqué que ça de parvenir jusqu'à mon amie, je m'imaginais des gardes en faction, une sécurité quasi carcérale, je redoutais de devoir employer des ruses de Sioux pour déjouer la vigilance de ses geôliers, comme dans les films d'action… en réalité ma guerrière au sabre sans sabre est simplement emprisonnée dans un bâtiment à l'écart des autres qui n'a rien d'une forteresse.

« Phillip a perdu le sens des réalités, m'explique le scientifique. Il est devenu complètement paranoïaque, il n'a plus confiance en personne. Il est obsédé par cette femme, il répète qu'il la veut pour lui seul, qu'il va la faire parler, lui arracher je ne sais quel secret, qu'elle constitue une menace. Personne n'a le droit de l'approcher à part lui et moi. »  
Mes poings se crispent d'un seul coup, mon dos se raidit et je m'arrête net.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? »  
Je ne reconnais pas ma propre voix. Je sens enfler en moi quelque chose de difficilement contrôlable. Je sens soudain le poids du revolver dans ma poche. Pour la première fois, je pense à cet homme, _ce monstre_ , le Gouverneur, et je ressens une rage, une haine immense. _Ce qu'il lui a fait_ … j'ai une envie dévorante d'aller le trouver, lui, de l'avoir en face de moi, et de décharger mon arme, de laisser exploser ma fureur à travers les détonations du Smith & Wesson, de faire en sorte que cet homme paie, souffre, cesse d'exister.

Cette haine ne me ressemble pas. Mais en fait si. Elle ressemble à Charly. Tuer le Gouverneur, c'est ce que Charly voudrait. C'est ce que je veux sans l'admettre.  
Non, décidé-je. Je peux choisir ce que je veux faire. Ma sœur, elle, n'a jamais eu le désir de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Ce que Dani veut, c'est que je secoure Michonne. Voilà ce que j'ai choisi.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? » Répété-je, cette fois non plus furieux, mais anxieux.  
L'autre baisse les yeux.  
« Pas grand chose, heureusement. Elle a été blessée lors de sa capture, mais il veut absolument la maintenir vivante, donc il a été forcé de la ménager un peu. Mais comme il ne fait pas confiance à notre médecin, c'est à moi qu'il a fait appel. Vous comprenez, il ne veut pas que les gens de Woodbury sachent qu'elle est là. Elle est arrivée un jour et il a fait mine de l'accueillir puis de la laisser repartir, il ne veut pas que les gens apprennent… sachent ce qu'il fait là dehors. Et ce qu'il fait ici, à ceux qu'il retient prisonniers. Ce qu'il a fait à Michonne la première fois… »  
Il s'arrête, se passe les mains sur le visage.  
« Je ne le savais pas. Je vous jure que je ne le savais pas. Je savais que Phillip faisait des choses terribles… mais pas à ce point. Quand j'ai su c'était trop tard pour l'aider, elle s'était enfuie par ses propres moyens. J'espérais qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais. »

Je me fais mentalement la promesse d'emmener Michonne tellement loin d'ici que le Gouverneur aura le temps de mourir deux fois de vieillesse avant de parvenir à la toucher à nouveau.  
« Je vous assure qu'elle va bien, continue-t-il, un peu pathétiquement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous appelez _bien_ ? rétorqué-je.  
\- Elle était consciente quand elle est arrivée, mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. »  
 _Pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures_ , pensé-je amèrement.  
« Elle avait une blessure récente à l'épaule qui s'était rouverte et aggravée, et lors de sa capture, elle a reçu une balle dans la hanche. Il y avait aussi des plaies qui remontaient à plus longtemps, mais le tout était plutôt préoccupant, elle était très affaiblie.  
\- C'est grave ? »  
Il fait la moue.  
« Tout dépend de si elle est en mesure de s'accorder ou pas une période de convalescence correcte, mais pour l'instant ça va. J'ai réussi à obtenir de Phillip de lui faire une transfusion et tout le nécessaire. Son état est stable, les constantes sont presque revenues à la normale. »  
Je vois bien que Milton tente de déguiser sa gêne sous un discours médical rassurant.  
« Je suis parvenu à ce qu'il me donne un double des clés, m'explique-t-il en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée. J'ai exagéré, j'ai prétendu que l'état de votre amie était plus grave qu'il n'était en réalité, et que je devais pouvoir la voir toutes les heures. Il m'a quasiment menacé de représailles si je ne la maintenais pas en vie. C'est paradoxal, il est évident qu'il compte lui faire le plus de mal possible, mais en même temps il tient à elle d'une certaine façon. C'est obsessionnel. »

Le bâtiment est une ancienne boutique, le rez-de-chaussée a été vidé, il ne reste plus que des rayonnages déserts et un comptoir. Un escalier mène à l'étage, où Milton déverrouille une seconde porte. Je désirais et appréhendais ce moment à la fois, celui où j'allais la voir. Je me rends seulement compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration, et souffle un grand coup, presque soulagé.  
Je m'étais imaginé quelque chose d'atroce, une cellule horrible et insalubre, des conditions de détention inhumaines. La pièce ressemble davantage à une chambre d'hôpital qu'à une prison, elle est entièrement vide à l'exception d'un lit médical au centre et une petite table dans un coin. Et Michonne. Je me précipite vers elle, elle semble dormir, et mes appels répétés ne la réveillent pas.  
« Je l'ai mise sous sédatif, dit Milton. C'était la seule solution. Elle souffrait et ne cessait de se débattre, je n'ai pas eu le choix, avec la douleur, elle se serait évanouie de toute façon. »  
Une potence à perfusion se trouve juste à côté du lit, reliée à son bras gauche. Je remarque seulement ensuite que le lit, la table et même la potence sont fixés au sol solidement. La fenêtre est pourvue d'une grosse grille. Chacun des poignets de mon amie est menotté à l'une de barres latérales du lit.  
« Enlevez-lui ça.  
\- Je ne peux pas. C'est la seule clé que je n'ai pas, Phillip l'a gardée. Mais j'ai apporté ça. »  
Il sort de sa poche une clé à molette, et commence à s'attaquer aux boulons fixant les éléments métalliques du lit. En attendant de pouvoir la libérer, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que fixer mon amie, impuissant. Son visage est marqué d'évidentes traces de coups, un bandage un peu similaire au mien lui entoure la tête.

« Ça va aller Michonne, on va sortir d'ici, balbutié-je, bouleversé. On va s'en aller, tout va bien se passer, je suis venu vous chercher. »  
Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux à nouveau, et je les repousse farouchement. Cette fois, pas question de perdre mon sang froid, il sera toujours temps de pleurer plus tard. Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Je me dois d'être à la hauteur de la situation, pour une fois dans ma vie.

Le premier montant est défait, et peut être glissé à travers le cercle d'une première menotte. Milton s'attelle au second le plus vite possible. Quelques minutes de plus, et la blessée est libre.  
« Vous avez un plan pour sortir d'ici ? demande le scientifique en retirant l'aiguille de la perfusion.  
\- Vous rigolez ? J'en avais déjà pas pour rentrer !  
\- Vous comptiez faire comment une fois Michonne libérée ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Et vous alors, vous comptiez faire comment ?  
\- Comment vous êtes rentré ?  
\- D'une façon que je ne pourrai pas refaire dans l'autre sens, encore moins en portant quelqu'un.  
\- Bon, alors j'ai peut-être une idée… »

Après m'avoir aidé à caler Michonne, toujours inconsciente, sur mon dos, il me guide jusqu'à un vaste hangar rempli de véhicules. J'ai du mal à les identifier dans la semi-pénombre, mais visiblement, la milice de Woodbury est parvenue à réunir une impressionnante collection. Il y a là des jeeps, des voitures, des camions, des motos, et même une ou deux machines de chantier.  
« J'espérais que vous pourriez faire une sortie discrète, ça vous aurait donné de l'avance avant que Phillip ne se rende compte de l'évasion. Mais ça ne va malheureusement pas être possible. »  
C'est vrai, c'est dommage, mais au moins, ne pas fuir à pied nous donnera un léger avantage, il est clair que je ne vais pas être capable de porter mon amie bien loin dans ces conditions. Ceci dit, je viens juste de repenser à la façon dont l'entrée principale et la ville en général sont défendues.  
« Mais comment on va sortir, concrètement ? Je veux dire, comment on va se débrouiller pour ouvrir les portes ? »  
Je ne vois pas quelle voiture pourrait forcer un tel barrage.  
« Et bien justement, répond Milton. Si vous prenez le truc auquel je pense, la porte ne devrait pas franchement poser de souci. À vrai dire, les murs non plus. »

Lorsque nous nous retrouvons juste devant, j'écarquille les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il a l'intention de faire.  
« Non, pas question, dis-je spontanément.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'alternative », plaide le scientifique.  
Je lève la tête, intimidé devant la masse énorme de l'engin.  
« Mais enfin, pour l'amour de Dieu, comment voulez-vous que je m'y prenne pour conduire un _tank_?  
\- Je suis déjà monté à l'intérieur une fois, dit Milton, ça n'avait pas l'air si compliqué. De ce que je m'en souviens, ça se conduit un peu comme une voiture. Même Dixon arrivait à le conduire d'une seule main.  
\- Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être capable d'ouvrir le couvercle pour rentrer dedans. »  
À ce moment, une voix s'élève dans mon dos.  
« Jon ? »

Entendre sa voix me fait oublier d'un seul coup mes bonnes résolutions de sang froid et d'efficacité. L'instant d'après, je me laisse glisser au sol avec elle dans mes bras, incapable de me retenir de la serrer et répéter son nom. Elle regarde de tous côtés, désorientée.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité, ça va aller, la rassuré-je, retrouvant un peu mes esprits.  
\- Où on est ?  
\- Encore à Woodbury, mais plus pour longtemps.  
\- Vous êtes vivant ! C'est pas possible.  
\- Heu, si, je vais bien.  
\- Je vous ai vu là-bas, vous étiez mort.  
\- J'ai la tête plus dure qu'on ne le croyait. »  
Elle est encore partiellement sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant, et mal réveillée.  
« Vous êtes venu… vous êtes venu me chercher ? Tout seul ? »  
Je ne peux pas m'offusquer de son incrédulité, moi-même j'étais le premier à ne pas m'en croire capable.  
« Comment vous avez fait ?  
\- Avec énormément de chance surtout, et pas mal d'aide.  
\- C'est l'occasion ou jamais, le Gouverneur ne sait pas encore que vous êtes libre, on va tâcher de vous tirer de là avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir » explique Milton.

Elle se rend seulement compte alors de sa présence. Une fois passé l'instant de surprise, elle a un petit rire étrange.  
« Vous retournez votre veste, vous ?  
\- Beaucoup trop tard, je sais », marmonne-t-il, embêté.  
Elle sourit.  
« S'il y a un Dieu du thé quelque part, il va falloir que je brûle un cierge en remerciement, parce que je viens d'être sauvée par ses deux plus grands fidèles.  
\- Ne vendons pas encore la peau de l'ours, on n'est pas encore sorti, tempéré-je. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on conduit ce machin.  
\- Alors il est temps de vous y mettre, déclare Milton.  
\- Vous avez été plutôt pas mal pour le moment, niveau improvisation, dit Michonne. Je vote pour que vous continuiez.  
\- De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas vraiment pressé. Je veux dire, une fois bouclé à double tour là-dedans, vous aurez tout le temps de comprendre comment le faire avancer, ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient pouvoir vous en déloger facilement. »  
J'admets qu'il marque un point. Au moins, à l'intérieur du tank, nous pourrons être relativement en sécurité.  
« Sauf s'ils ont des armes anti char, rétorque Michonne.  
\- Quoi ? Le Gouverneur ferait sauter son propre tank ? m'étonné-je.  
\- Non, en aucun cas, proteste Milton. C'est le seul que nous avons, et la principale force de frappe de notre communauté. Il ne pourra jamais justifier auprès de ses hommes de le détruire uniquement pour reprendre une prisonnière. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient déjà dubitatifs lorsqu'il a décidé de sortir le char uniquement pour pourchasser Michonne.  
\- Mouais. Mais je pense pas non plus qu'ils vont être ravis de nous voir partir avec, estime-t-elle.  
\- Et bien, on va le savoir dans peu de temps », décidé-je.

Je grimpe tant bien que mal jusqu'au toit de l'engin. Milton me passe la lampe de poche, et je parviens à ouvrir le – capot ? couvercle ? toit ? sas ? Comment appelle-t-on donc la partie par laquelle on entre dans un tank ?  
Monsieur Mamet aide mon amie à se hisser, ce qu'elle fait avec peine, après quoi je la récupère dans mes bras, et la fais glisser en douceur à l'intérieur du ventre de l'énorme engin. Une fois Michonne dedans, je me tourne à nouveau vers Milton.  
« Hum… vous ne voulez toujours pas nous accompagner ?  
\- Ne me faites pas hésiter, Jon. Je me dois de rester. Ces gens comptent sur moi. Enfin… non, en vérité, ils ne comptent pas du tout sur moi. Mais ils comptent sur quelqu'un. Je doute fortement d'être à la hauteur, mais je ne peux pas les abandonner.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Le Gouverneur va vous tuer quand il saura comment nous avons pu filer, et il va forcément le savoir vite.  
\- Je sais. Mais vu le chaos que vous allez créer, il va avoir plus urgent à faire que de mettre la main sur moi, alors, et bien, je pense que je vais simplement me terrer quelque part comme un rat en attendant qu'il se mette à votre poursuite. Quand Phillip sera dehors avec une majorité de ses hommes, je tenterais de parler aux gens. De leur expliquer ce qui se passe.  
\- En sommes, si je comprends bien, nous allons faire diversion, et vous allez en profiter pour faire une sorte de coup d'état.  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça, j'imagine, même si ça ne sonne pas de manière très démocratique.  
\- Je suis sûr que vous allez être un dirigeant bien meilleur que le précédent, déclaré-je.  
\- Merci.  
\- Non, merci à vous, Milton. »  
Je serrerais cet homme dans mes bras si je le pouvais. Au lieu de ça je me penche le long du flanc du tank, et nous échangeons une poignée de mains émue.  
« Bonne chance à tous les deux.  
\- Vous de même. »

Tandis que nous parlions, la lumière s'est allumée à l'intérieur du char, signe que Michonne vient de trouver l'interrupteur. Je descends dans les entrailles de l'engin, refermant sur moi la trappe, que je prends soin de verrouiller.  
Lorsque je me retourne, je pousse un cri effaré.  
« _Un peu comme une voiture ?_ glapis-je. On dirait la cabine de pilotage d'un avion ! »  
Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que je connais en matière de véhicule. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre où sont les commandes pour conduire. Dans mon ignorance totale des choses militaires, je m'attendais à ce que l'intérieur d'un char ressemble à quelque chose d'assez mécanique, comme ce qu'on peut voir dans les films sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Mais là, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un robot. Il y a des écrans, des choses qui ressemblent à des ordinateurs, tout a l'air si technique !  
« Je suis à peine capable de trouver la marche arrière sur une voiture que je ne connais pas, me lamenté-je, je ne vais jamais réussir à…  
\- Jon, calmez-vous. Je ne pense pas qu'aucun homme de la milice de Blake savait piloter de char quand ils l'ont trouvé. Si ces imbéciles ont réussi à le faire fonctionner, et même ce con de manchot, quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que vous va forcément y parvenir. Prenez simplement votre temps.  
\- D'accord, d'accord. »  
Même si j'admets que l'engin est immense, je ne pensais pas que l'intérieur serait aussi vaste, je m'attendais à être beaucoup plus à l'étroit que ça. Il faudrait au moins trois ou quatre personnes pour utiliser ce tank correctement, deviné-je en voyant ce qui constitue de manière assez évidente plusieurs postes de commandes distincts. Il m'apparaît assez clairement que l'un d'entre eux concerne le canon, et qu'on ne peut être à la fois artilleur et conducteur.  
« On dirait que c'est là dessous, pour piloter », m'indique Michonne.  
Dans la partie la plus basse de la cabine se trouve une sorte de petit réduit, où une seule personne peut se tenir assise. Je m'y glisse maladroitement et me cale comme je peux dans le siège, très penché en arrière. Devant moi se trouvent toutes sortes de boutons, d'écrans, de commandes... Bon, ce qui est au milieu m'a tout l'air d'être un levier de vitesses, c'est un début.  
De son côté, Michonne continue à bidouiller, et soudain, tout s'allume autour de moi. J'ai face à moi deux écrans, comme deux petits postes de télévision, et je devine que l'un me montre ce qui se trouve devant le char, et l'autre l'arrière. C'est vraiment rudimentaire, je ne m'attendais pas à un champ visuel si réduit.  
Après quelques minutes d'observation, je fais une première tentative, et je sursaute lorsque l'engin démarre dans un rugissement de moteur dont je n'aurais pu soupçonner la puissance. Le bruit est si fort que je dois crier pour me faire entendre.  
« On dirait que ça marche !  
\- Génial ! réplique mon amie. Si on pouvait foutre le camp avant que toute la ville nous tombe dessus, ce serait super !  
\- Oui hein, je ne pensais pas que ça ferait autant de bruit !  
\- Attendez ! »  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle pose un casque sur mes oreilles.  
« Et là, c'est mieux ? » demande-t-elle, sa voix m'arrivant à travers les écouteurs.  
Je constate qu'elle en porte un similaire.  
« Oh. C'est vraiment ingénieux. Plus besoin de crier. »

Le levier de vitesse est simplissime, similaire à celui d'une automobile, et mon premier essai pour avancer est couronné de succès.  
« Heu, comment on sort du hangar ? me demandé-je alors.  
\- Et bien vous avancez tout droit.  
\- Quoi, vous voulez dire à travers le mur ?  
\- Vous voyez quelque chose capable de vous en empêcher ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes aux commandes d'un putain de tank.  
\- Maintenant que vous le dites… »  
Prudemment, j'embraye, et le char s'ébranle à travers le hangar, en direction du mur opposé. Sur son chemin, il rencontre une jeep garée sagement et je constate rapidement que même une voiture ne constitue pas un obstacle à même d'arrêter un tel engin. C'est à peine si le tank ralentit légèrement, le temps que ses chenilles s'agrippent à la tôle de la jeep et se hissent dessus, l'écrabouillant sous son poids, dans un terrible grincement de ferraille à l'agonie.  
« Oh, je suis désolé, dis-je sans réfléchir.  
\- Pas moi », rétorque mon amie dans l'intercom.  
Après avoir broyé la pauvre jeep, il est évident que le char n'a aucun mal à traverser le mur du garage, constitué de simple tôle ondulée.

Nous nous retrouvons à l'air libre. C'est difficile de se repérer sur un écran aussi petit, mais j'aperçois une rue à une dizaine de mètres, il me suffit de continuer tout droit.  
Le bruit du moteur du tank me permet difficilement d'entendre autre chose, mais je perçois des sons à l'extérieur. Je mets un moment à comprendre qu'il s'agit de coups de feu et de cris.  
Bien évidemment, notre sortie est tout sauf discrète, et les miliciens doivent être en train d'accourir de toutes parts. Mais il faut reconnaître que tirer sur le char est à peu près aussi efficace que de lancer des cacahuètes sur le cuir d'un éléphant. C'est à peine si les balles provoquent des petits _ping !_ en ricochant sur notre blindage.  
Une fois arrivé au niveau de la rue, je tente de me souvenir de quel côté se trouvait la porte de la ville. Je suis presque sûr que c'est à gauche. À vrai dire, pensé-je, même si c'était en définitive à droite, le résultat sera le même : nous sortirons de Woodbury par un trou en forme de tank.  
« Hum, constaté-je soudain. Comment est-ce qu'on tourne ? »  
Je finis par trouver la commande pour diriger les chenilles. Avec raideur, l'engin pivote dans la bonne direction, et je découvre que nous sommes dans la rue principale de la petite ville. La porte est à moins de cent mètres.

Le tank poursuit sa progression inexorable, comme une simple promenade. Je m'efforce de rester sur la chaussée et de ne rien casser. Les pauvres gens qui vivent ici n'ont pas demandé à ce que leur ville soit ravagée par un char d'assaut conduit par un malade mental maladroit. Sur mon écran de devant, je vois les sentinelles postées à l'entrée s'agiter dans tous les sens. Visiblement, ils sont pris de court.  
À quelques mètres à peine de la porte, j'arrête d'avancer.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? intervient Michonne.  
\- Ça m'ennuie de casser leur porte, avoué-je.  
\- On s'en tape ! »  
Mais je me souviens de ce que Milton a dit, il y a des gens innocents qui vivent ici, et qui comptent sur ces fortifications pour les protéger des morts-vivants.  
« Attendez, je vais essayer quelque chose… »  
Je pose mon casque et me lève de mon siège.  
Il y a une radio dans le char. Je n'y connais rien en véhicules militaires, mais je m'y connais un peu en communications radiophoniques. Le transmetteur du tank est assez similaire à celui que nous avions au début de l'épidémie. Une milice aussi organisée doit utiliser des talkies walkies ou des appareils du genre, ils ont forcément une fréquence, avec un peu de chance la radio est même peut-être déjà branchée dessus.  
« Allô ? Allô ? Heu… est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? » tenté-je.  
Un grésillement me répond.  
« Vous me recevez, quelqu'un ? N'importe qui ? »  
Une voix stupéfaite se fait finalement entendre.  
« C'est qui ?  
\- Et bien, heu… » Je tente de raffermir ma voix. « Je suis le type qui vient de vous voler un tank.  
\- Bordel de fils de pute de bâtard !  
\- Oui, voilà, c'est moi. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'ouvrir la porte, sans quoi je vais être obligé de l'ouvrir moi-même, et, comment dire, elle va être moins facile à refermer ensuite.  
\- Putain de nom de Dieu, vous êtes qui ? »  
Je décide de répondre l'exacte vérité.  
« Un psychotique profond qui va tirer un obus à travers votre porte dans vingt secondes si vous ne l'ouvrez pas. »  
De l'autre côté de la ligne, j'entends de l'hésitation. Et puis soudain, mon interlocuteur m'agonit d'injures. La plupart me sont destinées, mais il en profère une à l'égard de Michonne qui est si raciste et dégoûtante que je n'oserais même pas lui répéter.  
Je lui raccroche au nez, tandis que la moutarde monte au mien. Chose rarissime chez moi, je pousse un juron.  
« Et ben ? demande Michonne. Qu'est devenu Jon le diplomate ?  
\- J'ai passé toute ma vie à être poli, maintenant j'en ai marre. »

Au milieu de l'habitacle, se trouve ce qui s'avère être la commande de la tourelle, accompagnée d'écrans qui permettent de se repérer. Les munitions sont dans le fond, rangées dans une sorte d'étagère.  
« Vous voulez bien me passer un obus, s'il vous plait ?  
\- À vos ordres », répond Michonne, presque amusée.  
Je fais pivoter la tourelle, pointant le canon vers la porte.  
Je ne sais pas qui j'ai eu au bout du fil, mais il va être forcé d'expliquer à son Gouverneur que sa ville va devoir investir dans une porte neuve à cause de lui. Contrairement à mon mystérieux et malotru interlocuteur, les gardes, eux, semblent me prendre au sérieux, vu la façon dont ils détalent lorsque le canon se braque sur eux.  
La déflagration de l'obus est telle que le char sursaute sous la secousse. Au bout de la trajectoire du projectile, la lourde porte d'acier éclate comme si elle était en chocolat.  
« Wow, commente Michonne.  
\- Oh. C'est un peu excessif.  
\- Vous n'avez pas eu de thé depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Une dizaine d'heures je pense.  
\- Ah, alors c'est ça le truc. Vous êtes en manque, c'est pour ça que je vous êtes si énervé. »

Une minute plus tard, après que je me sois remis dans le siège, et avoir défoncé sans peine ce qui restait encore de porte, le char s'éloigne tranquillement de la ville de Woodbury. Je zigzague à travers la zone résidentielle, passant au milieu des jardins, à travers les haies et les clôtures, dédaignant volontairement la route – bonne chance à eux s'ils comptent nous poursuivre en voiture.  
D'ailleurs à ce sujet, pour le moment je me suis contenté d'avancer lentement, prudence oblige, mais maintenant que je commence à avoir les commandes bien en main, je me demande jusqu'à quelle vitesse peut rouler un tel véhicule. Je passe la première, puis la seconde, et j'ai immédiatement la réponse à ma question : très vite. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un engin si lourd pouvait être si rapide ! On est au moins à cinquante kilomètres heure. Je dois admettre que c'est très grisant.  
« Et ben, on vous arrête plus ! dit Michonne dans l'intercom.  
\- C'est plutôt pas mal, de conduire un tank. Je crois que je commence à y prendre goût. »  
Tout bien considéré, c'est assez amusant. Ça et me dire que Charly donnerait ses deux jambes et un poumon pour pouvoir être à ma place. Enfin, me rappelé-je, quelque part, il l'est un peu.

Bon, évidemment, nous allons avoir un milliard d'ennuis par la suite, mais pour l'instant, l'un dans l'autre, ça ne va pas si mal.

« Pour quelqu'un qui a attendu plus de cinquante ans pour jouer au héros, je dois dire que c'est sacrément impressionnant, commente Michonne.  
\- Et bien, je fais de mon mieux. Enfin forcément, avec un tank, tout de suite, c'est plus facile.  
\- Non non, mais vous avez bien fait de vous réserver tout ce temps, cinquante piges d'héroïsme non utilisé déchargé d'un seul coup, c'est vraiment quelque chose. »


	19. On disait qu'on était mort

**Chapitre 19 : On disait qu'on était mort**

.

.

J'ai toujours aimé être en voiture. Bien qu'une fois devenu adulte, conduire ne se hissera jamais parmi mes grandes passions, j'aimerai toujours être assis à regarder le paysage défiler. J'adore cette sensation reposante et presque onirique de se déplacer sans changer de place.  
Ce matin, pourtant, alors que mon père conduit, la magie n'opère pas, et malgré mes efforts, ma boule au ventre ne se dilue pas dans la contemplation du paysage. Pourtant mon père a choisi cette voiture spécialement pour me plaire. C'est la première fois qu'il me laisse monter dans la Cadillac.  
C'est une voiture qu'il utilise habituellement pour son travail, pour se rendre chez les clients, dans ce monde de l'industrie où les apparences sont si importantes. En réalité, dans l'intimité, mon père est un homme simple, l'automobile que nous utilisons en famille est une vieille Ford, bien plus modeste.  
Toujours, je conserverai cette double image de mon père, à la fois rigidifié dans son costume impeccable, portant chapeau et moustache soignée face aux autres, et à l'inverse, décontracté à la maison, vêtu d'une simple chemise aux manches relevées, tête nue et les cheveux souvent décoiffés. Alors que Danica a hérité de la chevelure presque noire de jais, épaisse et raide de ma mère, pour ma part, j'aurai toute ma vie les mêmes cheveux que mon père, châtains, fins, filasses, légèrement bouclés et qui commenceront à grisonner avant trente-cinq ans.  
Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il a pris la belle Cadillac crème uniquement pour me faire plaisir.  
Parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous nous voyons pour la dernière fois.

Frappé par la solennité de ce moment, assis à l'arrière sur la banquette de cuir impeccable, je me tiens droit, avec gravité, m'efforçant de ne pas toucher le siège avant, pour ne pas risquer de salir.  
À côté de moi, Dani est figée dans un silence anxieux. Elle voudrait pleurer mais n'ose pas. Je lui prends la main, et lui souris pour tenter de la réconforter. Sa petite main est tiède dans la mienne.

Mon père est silencieux depuis que nous avons quitté la maison, et je ne doute pas qu'il en sera de même durant tout le trajet.  
Il n'a jamais été un grand bavard. Je l'ai le plus souvent vu taiseux, laconique, répondant par monosyllabes à ma mère, ou se contentant de faire oui ou non de la tête. Et ce qu'il exprime encore moins que tout le reste, ce sont ses sentiments. Je ne l'ai jamais vu verbaliser la moindre affection pour moi, encore moins me témoigner des gestes d'amour, comme me prendre dans ses bras, me tenir la main, m'embrasser.  
Mais je sais qu'il m'aime, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment le dire.  
Je l'ai énormément déçu, je le sais, je ne suis pas le fils qu'il attendait. Mais il tient à moi, à sa manière. J'aurais voulu qu'il puisse être fier de moi, même rien qu'une seule fois. Il ne l'aurait pas dit, mais je l'aurais senti.

Par la fenêtre, je vois défiler des arbres, des champs, des maisons. Dani s'est endormie la tête sur mes genoux. Nous entrons dans une ville que je ne connais pas, que nous traversons. À la sortie de la ville, mon père tourne alors à gauche sur une petite route, au bout de laquelle se trouve un grand bâtiment. C'est dans la cour de ce dernier que la Cadillac finit par s'arrêter.  
La façade est ancienne, mais assez élégante. Autour du bâtiment se trouve un parc bien entretenu, planté de nombreux arbres. Plus loin, on devine d'autres immeubles plus petits, sans doute des dépendances.  
Sur le fronton de l'entrée principale, je peux lire l'inscription « Institution Sainte Hélène »  
Dani se réveille et se frotte les yeux, un peu perdue. Je descends de la voiture tandis que mon père, qui m'a précédé, ouvre le coffre, et en décharge la valise contenant nos affaires.

Une femme d'un certain âge, d'apparence assez sévère, mais au sourire cordial, est venue à notre rencontre, et lui serre la main. Ils parlent de moi mais je n'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, fasciné par ce nouvel endroit qui me semble immense en comparaison de la maison de mes parents, qui pourtant est vaste.  
Hors de mon champ de vision, j'entends un lointain brouhaha de cris d'enfants, peut-être dans le bâtiments, ou derrière, dans une cour intérieure.

Le jeune garçon que je suis a toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes. Je suis littéralement terrorisé à l'idée de devoir quitter mon foyer pour cet endroit inconnu rempli d'étrangers. Mais il n'est pas question que mon père me voit pleurer, encore moins ma petite sœur, qui compte sur moi pour la réconforter. Elle est d'ailleurs venue se serrer contre moi, prenant ma main, intimidée elle aussi face à ce grand bâtiment.

Mon cœur bat bien trop fort, les pulsations se répercutent dans ma tête sous forme de martèlements de douleur sourde. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. La femme me parle mais je n'entends rien. Je hoche la tête quand même, soucieux de me montrer poli.  
Je me tourne ensuite vers mon père. Il a l'air peiné. On dirait qu'il se sent coupable. Pourtant je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur qu'il nous a amené ici, mais parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix.  
« Je te demande pardon de te causer autant de souci, lui dis-je. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne plus poser de problème. »  
J'ai l'impression qu'il est sur le point de pleurer.  
« Jonášek … tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne suis pas fâché après toi. Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui. »  
Je devine qu'il voudrait dire autre chose.  
« Tu es… tu es un bon garçon, finit-il par déclarer. Je sais que tu vas faire de ton mieux. J'en suis sûr. »  
Je comprends à ce moment que nous n'allons plus nous revoir.

Que peut dire un enfant de treize ans à son père au moment des adieux ? Pas grand chose. Moi, je ne dis rien du tout, je baisse la tête, ravalant mes larmes. Dans le monde idéal de mon père, les garçons ne pleurent pas. Pas question de le décevoir encore une fois.  
Je voudrais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, juste pour cette fois, mais je n'ose pas le lui demander. Il y a un instant d'hésitation chez lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait la même chose, mais il ne le fera pas.

Alors que je regarde, le cœur lourd, la Cadillac s'éloigner, Danica lâche ma main. Elle commence à pleurer, frottant sa figure dans ses menottes, sanglotant entre ses petits doigts.  
« Maman… maman… »  
Je la prends et la hisse dans mes bras comme je fais toujours.  
« Ne pleure pas _Beruška_ , ça va aller. Tout ira bien.  
\- Pourquoi maman ne veut plus nous voir ? Elle est fâchée ? Elle ne nous aime plus ?  
\- Mais non, elle n'est pas fâchée. Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est parce qu'elle est malade, et papa ne peut pas s'occuper de nous, il a trop de travail.  
\- Mais moi je veux voir maman, pleurniche-t-elle.  
\- On la reverra quand elle ira mieux, promets-je. On va être bien ici, et en attendant c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui, je prendrai bien soin de toi. Et on va rester ensemble.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis. On va rester ensemble toujours  
\- Pour toute la vie ?  
\- Oui, toute la vie. »

.

.

Le soleil se lève, j'ai roulé toute la nuit, et mon dos et mes bras commencent à me le faire payer cher, ajoutant à l'addition salée de la fatigue et du manque de sommeil. Dans les films, les héros n'ont jamais de courbatures. Mais dans les films, ils sont plus jeunes et sportifs que moi. Ces dernières heures, les événements m'ont forcé à émettre des chèques que mon corps peine à encaisser.

Nous sommes au creux d'une immense carrière à ciel ouvert. Une route ocre serpente depuis le haut, rejoignant le fond par des lacets d'une régularité hypnotique. Ça m'a pris un bout de temps pour conduire le tank tout en bas. Je me suis dit que là-dedans, on serait hors de vue, en sécurité. Nous sommes pile au centre d'une vaste étendue de poussière et de pierres où entament leur éternel sommeil voué à la rouille de titanesques machines de chantier. Leurs silhouettes monstrueuses, figées, ont presque quelques choses de rassurant. De futurs vestiges archéologiques, des titans d'une civilisation engloutie, des dragons endormis sur leurs trésors oubliés, des dinosaures à la retraite. Blottis au cœur de cette faille ouverte dans le sol aride, nous sommes les seuls à respirer encore, tout semble calme.

Michonne aussi est endormie. Tout comme ces machines, elle garde toujours quelque chose de puissant, d'intimidant, même dans le sommeil. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre. J'avais passé des heures au chevet de cette inconnue, et même endormie, elle me faisait peur, à croire que les véritables guerriers ne cessent jamais de l'être. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semble beaucoup moins impressionnante que d'habitude.

J'aimerais bien sortir du tank et aller explorer un peu les environs - il y a peut-être des vivres et des objets utiles quelque part, les mineurs ont dû quitter la carrière en urgence, comme partout ailleurs, et laisser des choses derrière eux, il y a des baraquements non loin. Mais je ne veux pas laisser mon amie seule évidemment. En attendant son réveil, je tue le temps en lisant un épais bouquin que j'ai déniché dans un recoin du poste de conduite, et qui s'avère être une partie du manuel de maintenance du tank. C'est abscons à lire, mais peut-être utile à connaître.

Le jour est complètement levé lorsqu'elle se réveille finalement. Un réveil pénible. Milton m'avait prévenu que ses blessures la feraient certainement souffrir, et m'a donné quelques comprimés d'antidouleurs, qui se sont vite révélés utiles. Une fois la montée d'adrénaline due à notre fuite chaotique retombée, elle a commencé à piquer du nez rapidement. L'intérieur d'un tank n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un endroit confortable, mais elle était si épuisée qu'elle s'est endormi sans difficulté. Je lui ai offert mon pull pour qu'elle puisse se mettre dedans, j'étais désolé de ne pas pouvoir lui proposer mieux. Heureusement, il faisait chaud à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, probablement la proximité avec le puissant moteur de l'engin.

Je la salue d'un bonjour que je m'efforce de rendre chaleureux.  
« J'ai dormi beaucoup ?  
\- Plusieurs heures, oui. C'est le matin.  
\- Où on est ?  
\- Honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée. Dans une carrière à ciel ouvert, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. J'ai juste roulé autant que je pouvais sans m'arrêter, en changeant souvent de direction, et en essayant de faire des pointes de vitesse à chaque fois que c'était possible. Vous avez soif ?  
\- Oh oui ! »  
J'ai trouvé une petite bouteille d'eau dans la tanière du conducteur, je la lui réservais pour son réveil. Lorsque je lui tends, elle a le mauvais réflexe de la prendre avec son bras blessé, trop vite, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement.  
« J'ai mal partout, admet-elle en réponse à ma question inquiète. Mais ça va aller, j'ai connu pire. La douleur, c'est pas important, le vrai souci, c'est que je suis complètement à plat. Je ne me suis jamais sentie au bout du rouleau à ce point. »  
Forcément, après autant d'efforts et d'épreuves successives ces dernières heures, alors même qu'elle était encore convalescente, elle arrive au bout de sa - pourtant spectaculaire - résistance physique. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle se repose beaucoup dans les prochains jours, et c'est malheureusement loin d'être gagné.  
« Et vous, ça va ? demande-t-elle.  
\- Je crois que je serais prêt à tuer pour un thé avec des scones, mais à part ça ça va.  
\- On est loin de Woodbury ?  
\- Oui. Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder le compteur, je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres on a fait, mais franchement s'ils arrivent à nous retrouver, c'est qu'ils sont devins. »  
Je vois clairement le soulagement sur son visage. Cependant, j'ai une moins bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.  
« Par contre, si je me suis arrêté, c'est parce qu'on n'a plus de carburant. On a encore de quoi ressortir de la carrière, mais ensuite, j'ai bien peur qu'on doive abandonner le tank. »  
Elle fait mine de s'en ficher, malgré ce que ça implique pour elle.  
« Ça aurait pas été prudent de le garder de toute façon. Trop repérable.  
\- Je suis désolé, on va devoir marcher.  
\- Ça va aller. On n'est pas pressés de toute façon.  
\- C'est vrai. On ira doucement, je vous aiderai. »

J'ignore totalement où je suis, je ne sais pas où sont mes amis, je n'ai pas le moindre équipement et pas même à manger, je suis au milieu de nulle part sans abri et je ne sais pas où aller. Normalement, cette situation devrait me plonger dans une angoisse indescriptible. Mais contre toute attente, je suis assez tranquille.  
Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose : mes amis n'ont pas besoin de savoir où je suis pour me retrouver. Je sais maintenant que, comme ce jour où je me suis évadé de l'hôpital, ils vont sûrement revenir lorsque j'aurai besoin d'eux.  
Au fond, comprendre leur véritable nature m'a libéré d'une de mes plus profondes angoisses, celle de les perdre.  
Je dois avouer que je suis assez fier de moi, d'être parvenu à libérer Michonne et à faire toutes ces choses sans l'aide de Charly ou les conseils de Madame Hermann. S'ils ne sont pas venus, c'est que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Je m'étonne moi-même, je ne me serais jamais cru capable de telles prouesses.  
Michonne et moi n'avons plus rien, et pas le moindre projet. Nous repartons de zéro. Mais ça va aller. Je ne sais pas si c'est la présence à mes côtés de cette femme si forte et courageuse, ou bien si réellement je suis, je ne sais comment, parvenu à m'endurcir un peu ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, mais je me sens assez confiant.

Mon amie a déniché un petit objet long en métal et bidouille avec dans la serrure du bracelet de menotte qu'elle porte toujours au poignet gauche. Peu de temps après, elle parvient à le forcer, et fait de même avec le second.  
« On devrait rester dans le tank encore un peu, on a besoin de plus de repos, estime Michonne. C'est l'abri le plus sûr pour l'instant.  
\- Vous avez raison. Vous pouvez vous installer sur le siège conducteur, c'est étonnamment confortable, on dirait un peu un transat.  
\- C'est gentil, mais ça va aller. Vous, profitez-en pour dormir. Vous avez été aussi secoué que moi ces temps-ci, vous êtes crevé.  
\- Et vous ?  
\- J'ai assez dormi, je vais monter la garde, on ne sait jamais. »  
J'avoue que j'ai vraiment envie de me reposer un peu, la fatigue se fait cruellement sentir. Mais j'insiste pour qu'elle garde le pull sur elle.

Malheureusement, quelques minutes après m'être réinstallé dans le siège, je me rends compte que j'ai froid. Une fois arrêté, le tank perd rapidement sa chaleur, et malgré le temps qui se radoucit progressivement, les nuits restent froides. Encore une fois, je constate à quel point je colle peu au personnage de héros que les circonstances m'ont attribué. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme fort et protecteur qui laisse chevaleresquement son manteau à une femme transie, comme si la température n'avait pas la moindre prise sur lui. Moi, je suis juste un type trop douillet, qui déteste l'inconfort, et pathétiquement frileux. Je me maudis d'être aussi capricieux et fragile.  
Alors que j'essaie de penser à autre chose, j'éternue. Et voilà, je suis en train de m'enrhumer, c'était à parier.  
L'instant d'après, je me sermonne mentalement. Je suis en train de virer hypocondriaque, comme ma dingue de mère. À force de faire une fixette sur le froid, je vais finir par me rendre effectivement malade. Je suis sûr que la température n'est pas si basse, c'est juste la fatigue, et moi qui me monte la tête.  
Je ramène mes genoux contre moi et tente de me rouler en boule pour profiter de ma propre chaleur, frottant mes bras à travers ma chemise trop fine.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez reprendre votre pull, si vous avez froid. »  
L'intervention inattendue de Michonne me remplit de honte.  
« Il n'en est pas question, n'y songez même pas, réponds-je fermement.  
\- Vous avez le droit d'être frileux, Jon. Faire une légère entorse à la galanterie ne va pas vous expédier immédiatement dans l'enfer des machos. »  
Je me retourne sur mon siège, pour apercevoir son léger sourire.  
« Ce n'est pas ça, protesté-je.  
\- C'est quoi, alors ?  
\- S'il ne doit plus me rester qu'une seule chose, qu'au moins se soit le savoir-vivre. »  
Elle réfléchit un instant.  
« Alors, je ne sais pas si ce que je m'apprête à faire entre dans votre définition du savoir-vivre, mais tant pis pour vous. »  
Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se faufile - avec un peu de mal et au prix de quelques grimaces - dans l'habitacle de conduite, et s'installe carrément contre moi sur le siège. Au comble de l'embarras, je m'écarte le plus possible pour lui laisser la place. Mais elle me tire vers elle et s'installe d'autorité dans mes bras.  
« Vous allez avoir mal, protesté-je, ne sachant - littéralement - plus où me mettre.  
\- J'ai mal de toute façon. Et puis… »  
Elle semble hésiter.  
« Et puis j'en ai envie, avoue-t-elle. Ça vous gêne à ce point ?  
\- Non. » Je m'en rends compte au moment où je le dis. « En fait j'en avais envie aussi. »  
Instinctivement, nous nous blottissons davantage l'un contre l'autre. Ça ne ressemble à aucun d'entre nous. Mais je découvre que je m'en fiche. Trop de fatigue, d'angoisse, de soulagement ces dernières heures. Je ne veux pas réfléchir. Je veux juste la sentir près de moi, bien vivante. Par contre, mon cœur bat tellement fort que je pense qu'on peut l'entendre depuis l'extérieur du tank.  
Elle se rend bien compte elle aussi de l'incongruité de la situation, car elle a un petit rire.  
« Beaucoup de stress depuis deux jours, hein ?  
\- M'en parlez pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans. Et pas juste à cause des courbatures partout.  
\- J'ai cru que vous étiez mort. Là-bas, quand ils m'ont emmenée, je vous ai vu brièvement, la tête pleine de sang, mort. J'ai hurlé, j'ai frappé dans tous les sens, je les aurais massacré tous si j'avais pu, j'étais folle de rage. Après eux, mais aussi après moi. Vous êtes l'unique personne en qui j'avais confiance, avec qui je me sentais bien, et vous étiez mort à cause de moi. Je n'avais pas réussi à vous protéger, alors que je me l'étais promis. »  
Alors je comprends vraiment. Elle me serre contre elle parce qu'elle pensait ne jamais me revoir. Parce que je lui manquais. Je n'en reviens pas.  
« Moi aussi, soufflé-je. Moi aussi j'ai cru vous perdre. Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté.  
\- Et vous êtes venu me chercher.  
\- Je n'ai même pas réfléchi. Je savais que je n'en étais pas capable, je croyais que je n'en étais pas capable, mais c'était évident. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir.  
\- C'est la troisième fois que vous me sauvez la vie.  
\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie un peu chaque jour depuis qu'on se connait. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais appris la vérité sur moi-même.  
\- N'empêche que vous êtes encore venu à ma rescousse comme un preux chevalier héroïque, dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Sans la moindre idée de comment faire, et la peur au ventre. Sans ce Milton Mamet, je n'aurais jamais réussi à vous aider. Le Gouverneur vous a capturée par deux fois, et deux fois il a échoué. Vous n'avez jamais cédé, il n'est jamais parvenu à briser votre courage ni votre volonté, malgré ce qu'il vous a fait. C'est vous qui êtes une héroïne à mes yeux, Michonne, moi je ne serai jamais le héros de personne.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un héros. Des types capables de jouer les héros, il y en a partout. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de quelque chose de plus rare. Un ami. »  
Je ferme les yeux, m'abandonnant à notre étreinte, au creux de la carrière, protégés par les ombres des défunts dragons d'acier, enroulés l'un dans l'autre comme deux petits animaux sauvages cherchant la chaleur.  
« Ça, je sais faire. »

.

C'est Michonne qui me sort du sommeil brutalement.  
« Jon, réveillez-vous. »  
Il y a quelque chose dans cette voix qui me fait ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. J'ignore combien de temps nous avons dormi, je suis encore contre elle sur le siège conducteur, mais elle s'est redressé.  
« Regardez. »  
Elle pointe du doigt l'un des divers écrans mystérieux qui tapissent le tableau de bord. Celui-là figure une sorte de jeu vidéo rudimentaire vert sur fond noir, avec des points et des croix et des chiffres qui clignotent sans que je comprenne pourquoi – j'ai l'impression que tout clignote dans ce tank, de toute manière, ce qui me donne d'ailleurs la sensation que cette grosse machine est plus intelligente que moi et qu'elle réfléchit sans qu'on lui demande.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionné-je sans comprendre.  
\- Je crois que c'est une sorte de radar », dit-elle d'une voix blanche.  
Elle pose le doigt sur quelque chose. Un point à l'écran. Qui se déplace.  
« Qu'est-ce que… ? »  
Le point avance vers le centre.  
« Non. C'est impossible. »  
Michonne tourne vers moi un regard bouleversant.  
« Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu… ? tenté-je de rationaliser.  
\- Je ne sais pas ! éclate-t-elle. Il y a peut-être un signal radio, ou GPS, ou je ne sais pas !  
\- Ce n'est peut-être pas lui.  
\- C'est forcément lui ! »

Je me précipite pour déverrouiller le sas.  
« Dépêchez-vous ! S'il y a un mouchard, il est dans le tank, il ne faut pas rester là !  
\- Je ne peux même pas marcher, Jon.  
\- je vous préviens, si vous me faites le coup du continuez sans moi je vais vous ralentir, ça va me chiffonner.  
\- Après tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné pour me récupérer, ça risque pas.  
\- Magnifique. Dans ce cas, si vous êtes d'accord, fichons le camp d'ici. »  
Je hisse mon amie sur le toit du tank, la suis, descends le premier et la réceptionne.  
C'est seulement une fois hors du blindé, lorsque je jette un regard autour de nous, que je réalise à quel point nos espoirs sont vains.  
C'est catastrophique. Sa blessure à la hanche lui fait tellement mal qu'elle tient à peine debout appuyée sur moi. Nous n'avons aucune possibilité de fuir. Il était illusoire de chercher à se cacher au creux de la terre. Cette carrière si profonde et rassurante se transforme en piège mortel, en cul-de-sac impitoyable. Une tombe. La samouraï sans sabre est incapable de se défendre, et moi pas de taille à affronter cet homme.

Les baraques des mineurs sont à quelques dizaines de mètres, refuge dérisoire. J'ai envie de courir m'y réfugier, m'y cacher, mais je me sens ridicule. J'ai l'impression d'être le Petit Cochon s'abritant dans sa maison de paille, juste avant que le Grand Méchant Loup ne l'éparpille de son souffle. C'est fini pour nous.

Dans le silence absolu de la carrière, nous ne tardons alors pas à l'entendre. Un bruit de moteur. Là haut, au sommet de la route qui serpente, apparait une jeep. Le point de vue est imprenable, impossible de nous manquer, il ne voit que nous.  
J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en train de vivre un cauchemar, ce genre de cauchemar où l'on fuit en vain une menace sans parvenir à aller nulle part. Le Gouverneur est comme un monstre surnaturel, un être auquel on ne peut échapper, quoi que l'on tente. Comme une peur d'enfant, comme un mauvais souvenir, comme un regret du passé, il nous poursuivra tant que nous ne lui aurons pas fait face.

La jeep a commencé à descendre le long de la route. Il sera là dans quelques minutes. Mais pourtant, après le premier lacet, le véhicule stoppe net.  
« Pourquoi il s'arrête ? »  
Michonne arbore un regard glacé, furieux.  
« Parce qu'il ne veut pas m'avoir trop facilement.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ça ne lui suffit pas d'avoir déjà gagné, il veut que je fuie, il veut me voir essayer de lui échapper jusqu'au bout.  
\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi…  
\- Parce que dans la chasse, la traque est meilleure que la capture. »  
Ses yeux flamboient d'orgueil.  
« Et je ne vais pas lui donner ce plaisir.  
\- Si. »  
Je viens de prendre ma décision.  
« Il reste un peu d'essence dans le tank. Assez pour remonter tout droit le long de la pente.  
\- C'est stupide, même si on le dépasse, on ne pourra pas le semer de toute façon, il va nous rattraper ensuite.  
\- Je ne compte pas fuir. Je compte l'attaquer. On a des obus dans ce truc.  
\- Et s'il réplique à coup de lance-roquette ?  
\- Et bien je suppose qu'on va mourir, alors. Mais il ne vous reprendra pas. Plus jamais. »  
Michonne me dévisage avec un mélange d'émotion complexe. Hésitation, gravité, peine. Et résolution.  
« Ok. Ça me va.  
\- Je remonte d'abord et je vous hisse. »

Rapidement, je grimpe à nouveau le long de l'engin. Une fois en haut, je me glisse à demi dans le sas d'ouverture, avant de me tourner vers mon amie.  
« Je vous demande pardon pour ça, Michonne », déclaré-je sincèrement.  
Je referme le couvercle à toute vitesse.  
Même à travers le blindage du tank, je l'entends crier. Je me précipite aux commandes et démarre, le bruit du moteur couvrant ses hurlements et mon sentiment de culpabilité de lui avoir joué ce mauvais tour. Elle n'a pas le moindre moyen de m'en empêcher. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, l'énorme machine fait volte-face et fonce vers la sortie de la carrière. Je vois la silhouette de mon amie rapetisser inexorablement dans l'écran de derrière, avalée par un nuage de poussière ocre.

Dans les films, on parle toujours du dernier homme debout.  
Aujourd'hui, j'espère que le dernier homme debout sera une femme.

.

La lourde jeep démarre à son tour en trombe, et se met à filer le long de la route en zigzag, faisant voler des gerbes de sable et de graviers à chacun de ses virages serrés. Il redoute le canon, deviné-je. Il sait pourtant qu'il faut être deux pour manœuvrer à la fois le char et sa tourelle. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il s'imagine qu'on est deux dans le tank. Alors ça veut dire que Milton lui a échappé, qu'il le croit avec nous. Quelque part, cela me soulage. Ici, sur les pentes de cette mine à ciel ouvert, ou bien là-bas, à Woodbury, quoi qu'il arrive à partir de maintenant, l'histoire va changer.

Malgré le 4X4, le Gouverneur ne peut pas risquer de sortir de la route, et doit en suivre le tracé ondulant en escaliers jusqu'en bas. Moi par contre, je n'ai pas ce souci, j'écrase l'accélérateur, et le tank grimpe tout droit, avalant la rocaille, fonçant à travers la poussière. À l'intérieur, je suis sérieusement secoué, mais j'accélère encore, gravissant la montagne. La visibilité est quasiment nulle mais je suis le point sur le radar. Il se rapproche inexorablement. L'impact est imminent.

Soudain, le nuage de poussière se déchire un bref instant et je le vois clairement, à quelques mètres à peine. La jeep est à l'arrêt, juste en face de moi, et il n'y a qu'une seule personne dedans, un homme qui se tient debout, pointant dans ma direction un lance-roquette.

Le reste se perd dans les nuées de poussières déplacées par le souffle du tir. L'instant d'après, un choc immense ébranle le tank et tout bascule autour de moi. La cabine s'inverse alors et je me cogne la tête au plafond. Tout roule, je devine que le char a basculé le long de la pente. Il finit par se remettre à l'endroit. Une lumière rouge clignote quelque part dans l'habitacle, accompagnée d'un son lancinant, pour de toute évidence m'informer que le véhicule a subi des dégâts. Merci, je m'en doutais un peu. Les écrans de pilotage viennent à mon secours, me débitant une litanie de charabia technologique aussi vain qu'incompréhensible. C'est un peu tard pour lire le manuel de maintenance.

À moitié sonné, je me réajuste dans le siège, testant frénétiquement les différentes commandes. Je n'ai plus de caméra avant, celle de derrière fonctionne encore, et l'accélérateur répond. Je sens les chenilles patiner difficilement, le bruit du moteur est étrange, poussif. Mais soudain, une des chenilles agrippe le sol et le tank rugit dans un bond en avant, ou plutôt en diagonale. J'effectue comme je peux un demi tour, le tank bascule à moitié en arrière, inversé par rapport à la pente, et je vois à nouveau la jeep, dans mon écran arrière désormais. Cette fois c'est Blake qui fonce vers moi, faisant quitter la route au 4X4, au risque de l'ensabler. Cet homme est fou à lier. On va mourir ici tous les deux, me rends-je compte alors. Étonnamment, ça ne me trouble pas autant que ça le devrait.

Et puis quoi ? Est-ce que ce serait si grave ? Je vis en fantôme entouré de fantômes depuis des années. Eux morts, moi vivant, ou moi mort, qu'est-ce ça change au final ? Qu'est-ce que ça change si je meurs ?

Je me souviens de mon enfance avec Danica. La véritable Dani, lorsqu'elle était vivante. Elle avait cinq ans, j'en avais treize, nous passions notre temps à jouer ensemble. Je me souviens des après-midis entières où, nous réfugiant à l'intérieur du grand placard de ma chambre, à la lumière d'une vieille lampe de poche, nous inventions elle et moi des histoires extraordinaires. Je me souviens des craquements du bois, de l'odeur chaude et sèche de la cire d'abeille qui tapissait les meubles. Je me souviens de l'odeur de Danica. Elle a le parfum de la tendresse, de la plénitude, des longues journées paisibles, des choses familières et rassurantes. L'odeur de poussière chaude des meubles anciens que l'on aime depuis très longtemps. Elle a le parfum de la maison, d'un endroit idéal où l'on se sent chez soi.

Il y a des centaines de vastes mondes à explorer dans ce placard. Ils sont là, à portée d'imagination, il suffit de faire semblant. Dani adore jouer à faire semblant. Faire semblant de cuisiner, faire semblant d'être une docteur soignant les maladies imaginaires de son grand-frère, faire semblant d'aller aux commissions, faire semblant de se bagarrer avec moi car nous sommes des pirates, des soldats, des bandits, des extraterrestres, des dinosaures.

« Jonáš, on disait qu'on était explorateurs et qu'on trouvait un trésor. »

« Jonáš, on disait que tu étais un cheval, et moi un cowboy. »

« Jonáš, on disait qu'on était des soldats, et c'est la guerre, et on meurt. »

Faire semblant de mourir. Ma sœur ne comprend pas ce qu'est la mort, mais elle aime jouer à la morte. Elle pousse un cri théâtral, tombe dans un spectaculaire dernier soupir, et se relève ensuite. Merveille de la métamorphose, du pouvoir presque mystique de l'enfance, elle vit, et meurt, et revit, comme le soleil qui se lève et se couche. Aussi simplement que ça.

« Jonáš, si on disait qu'on était mort ? »

Ce n'est pas normal pour une enfant de cinq ans de parler autant de la mort. Je ne m'en rends pas compte à l'époque, la mort est omniprésente autour de nous. Ma mère en parle sans cesse. Elle pense que ma petite sœur est malade, qu'elle est faite de verre, qu'elle va se briser un beau jour. En réalité c'est ma mère qui est faite de verre. Je ne m'en souvenais plus, je ne voulais pas me rappeler, pas savoir, maintenant je m'en souviens. L'année où ma sœur est morte, ma mère s'est suicidée.

La réponse à la question que je ne voulais pas me poser, elle est juste là.  
C'est à cause de moi.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ça maintenant. Maintenant c'est moi qui ai rendez-vous avec la mort.  
Je pousse l'accélérateur à fond tout en braquant au maximum. Le tank décrit un cercle furieux, tournoyant sur lui-même comme une toupie folle. J'ai un bref aperçu de la jeep dans l'écran, elle a viré pour éviter d'être prise dans le glissement de terrain qui commence à menacer.

 _Jonáš, si on disait qu'on était mort ?_

Je ramasse l'épais manuel de maintenance et le coince dans l'accélérateur, forçant ce dernier en position maximum. Un claquement et un grincement sinistre ébranlent le tank au moment où je bloque à son tour le manche de direction, je crois bien qu'une des chenilles vient de péter.

 _Grand frère, et si on disait qu'on jouait à mourir pour de faux._

Le char est toujours en train de déraper en cercle alors que je titube hors de l'habitacle de conduite en me cognant partout. Du sang coule à nouveau le long de ma figure.  
« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu veux jouer à mourir, Gouverneur ? »

Hébété, je me rends compte que toute la partie de la tourelle, y compris le sas d'entrée, a été arrachée par l'explosion de la roquette, comme on ouvre une vulgaire boite de conserve. Moi qui espérais utiliser le canon, c'est râpé.  
Qu'est-ce qui me reste ? Il y a probablement d'autres armes de tir intégrées dans le tank, des mitrailleuses ou je ne sais quoi, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça fonctionne. J'ai toujours mon revolver sur moi mais je me vois mal viser et tirer sur une cible mouvante depuis un véhicule en train de tourner sur lui-même.  
Mais soit, puisque j'ai décidé de me battre jusqu'au bout. C'est un peu tard pour avoir des regrets.

Probable que me hisser sur la carrosserie d'un tank fou et tâcher de m'y accrocher d'une main, tout en tenant une arme chargée de l'autre, soit la chose la plus stupide et dangereuse que j'ai jamais fait de toute ma vie. N'empêche que je suis en train de le faire quand même. Je n'essaie même pas de viser le conducteur, si j'ai une chance de toucher quelque chose ce sera plutôt la voiture. Je gaspille quelques balles qui partent n'importe où. Incroyablement, un pneu de la jeep éclate. Le véhicule dérape soudainement, Blake braque à fond, tente de se redresser. Je ne saurai pas s'il l'a fait exprès dans sa rage ou s'il a simplement perdu le contrôle, quoi que je penche pour la première supposition, le fait est que la jeep fonce sur le tank et le percute de plein fouet par l'arrière. Déséquilibré, du mauvais côté par rapport à la pente, le blindé se soulève alors et bascule, entrainant la voiture, elle aussi en train de se retourner, à moitié défoncée.

J'aimerais bien dire que j'ai sauté du tank juste à temps et que j'ai sauvé ma peau in extremis dans une roulade idéalement maîtrisée, mais la vérité c'est que je suis tombé comme une merde et que je me rétame misérablement dans les graviers. La pente est salement prononcée à cet endroit, je dévale cul par dessus tête en heurtant à peu près tous les cailloux possibles avec toutes les parties de mon corps disponibles.

Finalement, je m'arrête et retombe lourdement sur une surface à peu près plane, probablement la route un cran en dessous. Je tousse et crache littéralement du sable, j'en ai plein les yeux, mon pantalon est désormais troué aux deux genoux, qui pissent le sang, comme mes bras à travers mes manches de chemise déchirées et mes mains. Je préfère ne pas émettre d'hypothèse sur l'état de ma figure. Instinctivement, j'essaie de me relever, enfin, me redresser serait déjà un bon début, mais mes bras sont trop douloureux et je retombe. J'aperçois juste devant moi mon Smith & Wesson gisant dans la poussière. Je parviens à étendre le bras assez loin pour le ramasser. Sans réfléchir, je le remets à sa place dans mon pantalon.

À ce moment, une masse énorme s'écrase à quelques mètres de moi dans un glapissement de ferraille agonisante. C'est la jeep qui vient d'achever sa dégringolade et se retrouve sur le dos. Aucune idée d'où a fini le tank, mais au moins il ne m'est pas tombé dessus.

Alors que je soupèse le pour et le contre d'une nouvelle tentative de me relever, un coup violent dans les côtes me coupe la respiration. Par réflexe, je roule sur le dos. Le Gouverneur me gratifie d'un second coup de pied, avant de se pencher sur moi et de m'empoigner par la chemise. Il me tire à quelques centimètres de sa figure, et je me rends compte, avec un peu de surprise, que c'est la première fois que je vois à quoi cet homme ressemble de près.  
Il est borgne et porte un cache-œil, comme les pirates, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça un peu théâtral et grotesque. Ce type semble peu réel, on dirait vraiment, au final, un croquemitaine arraché à un conte. D'autant qu'il semble furieux. Il est quasiment aussi amoché que moi, découvré-je, sa descente de la jeep n'a pas dû être plus confortable que la mienne.

Il me crie quelque chose à la figure, mais mes oreilles bourdonnent trop pour que je puisse le discerner. Il me colle un coup de poing qui me fait retomber au sol. Étonnamment, ça rebranche le son, un peu comme une radio qui grésille sur laquelle on tape pour la faire redevenir nette.  
« Tu es qui, bordel ? Qui t'es ? »  
Je ne parviens pas à lui répondre tout d'abord. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Un malade mental ? Une petite fille ? Une vieille femme ? Un costaud tatoué ? Un peu de tout ça sans doute.  
« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir », marmonné-je.

Visiblement cette réponse ne le satisfait pas, je reçois une seconde fois son poing en pleine figure. Je crois bien que mon nez cassé vient de se re-casser. Heureusement que je suis complètement engourdi et à moitié dans les vapes. Je n'ai même pas essayé de contrer ses coups, encore moins d'y répondre. J'ai bien trop mal pour esquisser le moindre mouvement, je ne peux même plus lever les bras. Je suis totalement impuissant.

C'est presque amusant, sous l'impact du coup, un nuage de poussière ocre s'est exhalé hors de mes cheveux. Ils commencent à être vraiment trop longs, il faudra que Charly me les coupe un de ces jours. À moins que je ne le demande à Madame Hermann ? Oui, il faudra que je m'en occupe quand je rentrerai.  
Ah non, c'est vrai, me souviens-je.  
Je ne rentrerai pas.

« Elle est à moi, t'entends ! Michonne est à moi ! »  
Le Gouverneur a hurlé, hurlé comme un enfant colérique, presque plaintivement. Il a levé le bras et tiré quelque chose de derrière son épaule. Le sabre de mon amie. Il compte la tuer avec sa propre lame. La folie est juste là, dans son regard. Est-ce que je ressemblais à ça au moment de tuer quelqu'un ?  
« Non. »  
C'était juste un souffle, je tente de le répéter plus fort.  
« Non, elle n'est à personne. Laissez-la tranquille. S'il vous plait, Monsieur Blake, arrêtez tout ça. Vous pouvez encore le faire, avant de perdre tout ce que vous avez. Ce que vous avez construit, votre ville, ces gens qui comptent sur vous… Vous êtes venu seul, les autres n'ont pas voulu vous suivre. »  
Je devine à son regard, au frémissement presque imperceptible de son visage, que j'ai raison.  
« Il y a des personnes qui vous attendent, qui ont besoin de vous. Vous avez une famille. Vous avez un foyer où rentrer. Ne l'abandonnez pas.  
\- J'avais une famille, rétorque-t-il. Michonne me l'a enlevée. »  
Sa douleur pointe derrière sa rage, impossible à dissimuler. Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est un homme. Un homme pas différent de tous les autres, quelqu'un qui souffre, qui espère et qui doute. Je continue de croire que, quelles que soient les circonstances, les êtres humains peuvent toujours se parler. Et devraient toujours le faire. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour marquer son esprit suffisamment, pour ébranler sa résolution. Je n'ai pas les mots pour le ramener à la raison, il faut pourtant que j'essaie. Comme toujours lorsque je suis à court d'inspiration, c'est une citation qui vient combler le blanc. Celle-là, elle est de Lao-Tseu.  
 _« Dans les combats, il n'y a pas de vainqueur, et la victoire devrait être célébrée par des rites funèbres. »_

Le Gouverneur me regarde, sincèrement étonné. Et puis il éclate de rire. Un vrai rire de joie. Un rire de dément. Puis il lève le sabre juste au dessus de ma tête.  
« T'en fais pas, je compte bien célébrer ta mort comme il faut avec Michonne. »  
Tout ce que je ressens, c'est une immense bouffée de colère.  
Le katana s'abat… et Charly l'arrête net.

La grosse pierre qu'il a ramassée à toute vitesse a stoppé la lame à quelques centimètres de mon visage.  
Le Gouverneur écarquille les yeux, sans comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Dans cette seconde de surprise, Charly lâche la pierre, empoigne la main tenant le sabre, la tire vers lui, le déséquilibrant, et de son poing libre, lui assène un uppercut magistral, renversant immédiatement le rapport de force. Alors que Blake recule sous le choc, lâchant le katana, Charly se redresse de toute sa taille, irradiant de rage animale. J'étais à bout de forces. Mon ami, lui, est en pleine forme.  
Stupéfait, le Gouverneur fait face à un homme dont la posture et le regard sont entièrement différents de celui qu'il avait sous sa lame une seconde auparavant. Et ce nouvel adversaire s'avère autrement plus belliqueux.  
« On se rencontre enfin, Gouverneur », exulte le rouquin.

L'instant d'après, il se jette sur lui, le cueillant d'un coup de poing sous la mâchoire.  
« Ça c'est pour avoir démoli ma maison. »  
Immédiatement il enchaîne par un crochet du droit. Des os craquent sous l'impact.  
« Ça, c'est pour le bras cassé de Madame Hermann. »  
Ses poings sont couverts de sang, ses phalanges explosées sous le choc, mais il s'en fiche, il frappe comme une bête enragée, il ne sent rien, c'est moi qui aurai mal, plus tard. Lui enchaîne, déchargeant toute sa fureur. Un nouveau coup envoie son adversaire à terre.  
« Ça, c'est pour avoir terrorisé ma petite Dani. »  
Blake tente de ramasser le sabre, il ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Sa chaussure percute son estomac, l'envoyant valdinguer dans la poussière. Gémissant, Blake recrache un mélange sang et de sable.  
« Ça, c'est pour avoir osé toucher Jon. »

Soudain le Gouverneur roule sur lui-même et se redresse, un revolver en main, tiré de je ne sais où. Dans un mouvement presque simultané, Charly a sorti son Smith & Wesson et le pointe à son tour. Blake se relève péniblement, à bout de souffle, le visage en sang. Il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. De la peur.  
Le rouquin a un large sourire victorieux.  
« J'ai gagné, annonce-t-il joyeusement.  
\- Tu va crever, putain de cinglé ! crache l'autre.  
\- Oui, ça me semble logique. N'empêche que t'as perdu. On va mourir tous les deux, ça va régler le problème une bonne fois pour toutes.  
\- Une dernière question avant de te tuer. Qui t'es, à la fin ? »  
Charly passe une dernière fois ses doigts dans sa superbe crinière rousse. Il rayonne d'orgueil pour son ultime regard de défi.  
« Moi ? Juste un fantôme qui était un peu plus réel que la moyenne. »

Le tonnerre des deux coups de feu claque simultanément. La balle traverse la poitrine de Charly de part en part, ressortant dans son dos, si aisément, si vite, qu'il la sent à peine. J'ignore s'il tombe avant le Gouverneur ou après.  
Mais une fois les deux combattants à terre, il ne reste plus que moi.

La douleur dans ma poitrine me coupe le souffle, immense, comme si j'explosais de l'intérieur. Je cogne douloureusement le sol du dos et tout tournoie autour de moi. Je me dis distraitement que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la mort ferait aussi mal. Ni que mes oreilles bourdonneraient autant. Instinctivement, je pose mes mains contre ma poitrine. Lorsque je relève mes doigts, je les découvre poisseux de sang, et la douleur est telle que je peine à respirer. Je ferme les yeux un instant.

Lorsque je les rouvre, c'est pour découvrir le canon de l'arme du Gouverneur juste devant ma figure. Sa joue gauche est labourée d'un large sillon sanguinolent, la balle a emporté toute l'oreille dans sa course. Mince, alors, Charly tire mieux que ça d'habitude, me dis-je distraitement.  
« Adieu, espèce de taré. »  
Le coup de feu ne partira jamais.

Hébété, le Gouverneur fixe la lame de sabre qui dépasse en plein milieu de sa poitrine.  
« Son nom c'est Jonášek », siffle Michonne dans son dos.

Blake tente de dire quelque chose, mais seul un gargouillis de sang traverse ses lèvres. Il s'écroule lorsque la guerrière retire sa lame. Sans attendre, elle la lui replante, dans la tête cette fois.

L'instant d'après, elle se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Elle a l'air inquiet, ça me peine. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Michonne, on a gagné, tout va bien se passer, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu, je suis vraiment, vraiment fatigué vous savez… voilà ce que je voudrais lui dire.  
« Mes cheveux… parvins-je à murmurer.  
\- Quoi ? Quoi vos cheveux ?  
\- Ils sont trop longs. Il faut que je les coupe. »  
Je me sens idiot. Je suis vraiment en train de lui dire ça ? Ça va être ça, mes derniers mots ?  
« Ok, ok, on les coupera. Je m'en occuperai, promis, c'est moi qui vous couperai les cheveux. Mais en attendant, vous bougez pas. Vous êtes blessé mais ça va aller. Restez là, je vais revenir. »

J'essaie de lui dire de ne pas se donner tant de mal pour moi, que finalement ce n'est pas grave cette histoire de cheveux, cette histoire de blessure, qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'en préoccuper. Au fond, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de continuer à vivre. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Plus facile. Mais elle ne prend pas le temps de m'écouter. Elle parle à toute vitesse, ce n'est pas simple à suivre. Elle dit quelque chose à propos d'une voiture, je ne comprends pas bien. Elle se relève et disparait de mon champ de vision.

J'ai terriblement mal, mais j'arrive à respirer correctement. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Seulement d'en baver excessivement. J'ai pourtant reçu une balle. Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Et Charly, où est-il passé ?

Lorsque je touche à nouveau ma blessure, je sens une bosse. Je plonge ma main dans la poche de ma chemise, celle qui se trouve à gauche de ma poitrine. J'en retire une poignée de débris de bois poisseux de sang. Roulant sur le côté, je serre dans mes mains ce qui reste du dernier cadeau que Charly a sculpté pour moi. Elle existait vraiment, la baleine qui a avalé Jonas. Elle a éclaté sous l'impact du tir, des esquilles sont allé se ficher dans ma chair à travers le tissu, comme autant d'éclats de shrapnel, mais pas assez profondément pour me tuer. Au creux de ma main, se trouve le bonhomme en bois, le petit Jonas désormais libéré de sa baleine et taché de sang, ainsi que la balle du revolver intacte, à présent inoffensive.

Je me redresse et Charly est là, allongé juste à côté de moi. Lorsque je le prends dans mes bras, il ouvre les yeux. Une tache de sang s'étale sur son débardeur, devenant plus large de seconde en seconde. Il me fait un sourire presque amusé.  
« Quand on croit suffisamment fort à quelque chose, on finit par le faire exister », murmure-t-il.  
Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, je reste penché sur lui, les larmes coulant le long de mon visage, jusque sur le sien.  
« Je t'avais promis que je serai toujours là pour vous protéger. Toujours. J'ai fait le taf jusqu'au bout. »  
Je pleure, car je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je vois mon ami. Il ne reviendra pas.  
« Reste, supplié-je pourtant. S'il te plait.  
\- Désolé, t'as plus besoin de moi, Jon. Ça ne pouvait se terminer que comme ça. Dis-toi que ma mort rachète les autres. Toutes les autres.  
\- Charly, non.  
\- Sacré Jon… c'était d'enfer, ton truc avec le tank, j'ai pris mon pied, tu peux pas savoir. Vous allez me manquer, toi et ta sœur, avoue-t-il, à mi-voix. Mais elle… elle… »  
Son regard se trouble, lorsqu'il ferme les paupières, ce sont des larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. C'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il continue.  
« S'il te plait, dis-lui… Dis à Esmée que j'l'aime. Dis-lui que j'ai jamais osé la toucher une seule fois, mais que j'lui ai fait l'amour en rêve des milliers, des millions, des milliards de fois. Dis-lui qu'elle est la plus belle et la plus intelligente femme du monde, et que j'avais jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait autant aimer quelqu'un, avant de découvrir que quelqu'un comme elle existait. »  
J'en reste le souffle coupé, en comprenant à retardement de qui il parle.  
« Esmée ? Elle s'appelle Esmée ? Je n'ai jamais…  
\- Tu l'as su, un jour. Puis tu l'as oublié. Mais moi… »  
Il sourit, les yeux fermés.  
« Moi je m'en suis toujours souvenu. »

Le silence qui arrive ensuite est seulement troublé par le bruit de mes sanglots. Celui qui vient de fermer les yeux définitivement et sur qui je verse mes larmes était prêt à tuer n'importe qui pour moi… y compris lui-même.  
Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami.

.

Lorsque je relève la tête, je ne suis même pas surpris de voir Madame Hermann debout devant moi. Silencieuse et raide, son bras gauche en écharpe dans ma vieille chemise.  
Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, serrés contre elle, ses mains cachées. La seule attitude de vulnérabilité qu'elle s'est jamais accordée depuis que je la connais.  
Dans ces derniers instants où je regarde mon amie – car pour elle aussi, je le sais, est venu le moments des adieux – je vois enfin ce que Charly voyait tout ce temps. Une femme sans âge, douloureusement belle. Toutes ces années, il l'a aimée comme un voyageur aime la voûte céleste lointaine et inaccessible, qui le guide et l'éclaire chaque nuit, d'un amour muet proche de l'adoration, et sans jamais rien exiger en retour. Elle, si fine, si intelligente, elle qui avait percé depuis le début les mystères de nos âmes, elle n'avait jamais rien su de son secret.  
Hermann et Charly, l'esprit et le cœur, inconciliables, inséparables.

Lorsqu'elle regarde son corps allongé par terre, son visage se fige encore plus que d'habitude. Un voile semble passer devant ses yeux si clairs.  
Elle n'a pas besoin de poser la question. Elle sait déjà qu'il est mort.  
Je trouve enfin le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.  
« Il a dit…  
\- J'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit », m'interrompt-elle dans un presque chuchotement.

Je me relève et me rend compte, un peu surpris, que je tiens sur mes jambes. Aussi droite et résolue que d'habitude, c'est d'un pas sûr que Madame Hermann s'avance jusqu'à Charly. Mais lorsqu'elle s'agenouille, ce sont des mains tremblantes qu'Esmée pose de chaque côté de son visage, et dont les doigts viennent effleurer les mèches couleur de rouille.  
Son bras valide se relève lentement, passant derrière sa tête, et elle retire le pic en forme d'oiseau maintenant son chignon. Ses cheveux, désormais libérés, cascadent en longues et douces vagues argentées, que je découvre pour la première fois. Elle prend délicatement les mains de Charly, et les joint ensemble, les doigts croisés autour du pic à cheveux.  
Elle se recroqueville, penchant sa tête jusqu'à celle de celui qui était son meilleur ami. Les mains de chaque côté de son visage, son front touche son front, et ses cheveux d'argent noient sa figure, se mêlant à sa tignasse rousse.

Lorsque sa voix s'élève, elle est aussi ferme que d'habitude.  
« Jon… J'ai été à vos côtés tout ce temps, mais à partir de maintenant, vous allez devoir continuer sans moi. Je vous demande pardon de vous abandonner ainsi, mais il le faut, ne m'en veuillez pas. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons, mais sachez que j'ai aimé ce temps passé avec vous et votre sœur. »  
Elle ne bouge pas, ne se retourne pas pour me parler.  
« Pour la première fois, je vais prendre un moment pour moi. »  
Ses joues ruissellent de larmes.


	20. L'étoile qui termine

**Chapitre 20 : L'étoile qui termine**

.

.

La chambre de Danica est la plus belle chambre de petite fille qu'on puisse imaginer, et c'est à mon père qu'on le doit. Je ne me souviens plus exactement pourquoi, mais juste après la naissance de Dani, qui a eu lieu à la maison, ma mère et elle ont été forcées de passer quelques jours à l'hôpital, parce que ma sœur avait un petit problème de santé, je ne sais plus lequel.  
Mon père était très inquiet, et comme il s'agissait d'un homme qui avait le plus grand mal à verbaliser ce genre d'émotion, il a trouvé un autre moyen d'exprimer son attachement à sa nouvelle née : préparer pour elle une chambre magnifique pour son retour.  
Je garde un souvenir merveilleux de cet événement, car pour la première fois, mon père et moi étions seuls à la maison, _entre hommes_ , comme il disait fièrement, et ce fut l'occasion pour lui de me faire participer à ses travaux de rénovation.

Mon père est un grand bricoleur, il adore faire les choses lui-même. Malgré son statut de bourgeois, c'est lui qui s'occupe de réparer à peu près tout à la maison, il n'aime rien tant que de se retrouver allongé sous un évier qui fuit, perché sur une échelle pour fixer un volet abimé, ou à quatre pattes, ponceuse en main, à traquer la moindre aspérité du parquet. Pour la chambre de sa fille, il a réalisé quelque chose de magnifique. Profitant de la configuration de la pièce - qui s'avère être carrée - il a bâti un faux plafond concave à plusieurs pans, créant ainsi un effet de coupole. Au centre se trouve un luminaire en papier, fabriqué par ses soins, en forme de croissant de lune. Et tout autour, sur la surface du plafond peint en bleu cobalt, il a scrupuleusement reproduit un ciel étoilé, chaque constellation bien à sa place et - détail digne de son perfectionnisme - le tout orienté très exactement par rapport aux points cardinaux. L'étoile du Berger, à laquelle ma sœur doit son nom, se trouve juste au dessus de son lit.

Danica a grandi, la chambre est restée la même, passant progressivement d'une chambre de bébé à une chambre de petite fille. Elle aime particulièrement les animaux, aussi ses étagères, son couvre-lit, son coffre à jouet, disparaissent-ils sous des dizaines de peluches de toutes les tailles, une véritable arche de Noé enfantine. Le lit est devenu un peu plus grand, mais il est encore à la même place. Lui aussi est une prouesse de mon père, son cadeau de Noël de l'année précédente. Il lui a fabriqué un lit-bateau à sa taille, reproduisant la forme exacte d'une barque, il lui a même fait des petites rames pour aller avec, et avec le lit était inclus une série d'accessoires consistant en une longue vue - une vraie - , une fausse carte au trésor, une petite bouée de sauvetage et un chapeau de marin miniature. Le nombre de fois où nous avons joué aux navigateurs dans ce lit est proprement incalculable.

Toutefois, depuis quelques temps, nos jeux se sont vus modifiés contre notre gré, nous n'avons plus les rames ni la longue-vue, jugés trop dangereux par ma mère.  
À première vue, la chambre de ma sœur est une chambre de petite fille tout à fait normale. Mais à bien y regarder, on s'aperçoit rapidement de certaines particularités. Il n'y a pas un seul angle saillant, et le moins possible de surface dure. Le sol est recouvert d'une moquette extraordinairement épaisse et moelleuse, y marcher pieds nus évoque une promenade dans un sous-bois moussu. Chaque dessus de meuble ou d'étagère est agrémenté de divers napperons en laine, eux aussi le plus large et mou possible. Chaque coin, chaque angle, est protégé par un cache en mousse. Comme si ma mère avait voulu rembourrer la pièce, la capitonner. Et c'est bel et bien le cas.  
En ce moment, elle est au paroxysme de son étrange obsession par rapport à ma sœur, elle s'est persuadée que Danica est en train de se changer en verre à l'intérieur. Aucun docteur, aucun examen médical - et pourtant Dieu sait si ma sœur en a subi depuis sa naissance - aucune influence extérieure n'a pu la ramener à la raison.

Mon père est à la fois inquiet et honteux du comportement de son épouse, et s'efforce de cacher au monde ses bizarreries. Auparavant, nous ne recevions pas souvent de visites, mais désormais, notre famille vit repliée sur elle-même. Danica ne sort jamais - elle n'en a pas le droit -, de même que ma mère, bien trop angoissée et paranoïaque pour affronter le monde extérieur. Je suis le mouvement, sous le coup de leur influence. Seul mon père continue à avoir une vie en dehors de la maison, et souvent, ses sorties du domiciles ont tout de fuites.

L'atmosphère à la maison se fait plus lourde de semaine en semaine. Les moments de repas, surtout, ne se passent presque jamais sereinement.  
Ma mère, qui applique son obsession à chaque aspect de notre vie quotidienne, a élaboré pour Danica un régime alimentaire aberrant dans lequel elle est condamnée à n'ingurgiter quasiment que des produits à forte teneur en calcium, à tous les repas. La table devient un champ de bataille entre mon père et ma mère, l'assiette de ma sœur un enjeu stratégique, une place forte à conquérir. Mon père finit toujours par déclarer forfait et battre en retraite, sortant de table brutalement, à bout de patience.

C'est pourtant dans ce climat tendu qu'il décida de fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Quinze ans, les noces de cristal. Quinze ans d'une relation compliquée et conflictuelle qui était en train d'atteindre l'apogée de son déséquilibre - et qui ne devait plus jamais s'améliorer par la suite -, mais quinze ans d'indiscutable amour de la part de cet homme rigide, réservé, qui adore pourtant sa famille et son épouse. Il avait insisté, argumenté, plaidé auprès d'elle, et avait fini par obtenir la faveur rarissime d'un repas hors de la maison, dans un restaurant très chic, et, ce qu'il avait eu le plus de peine à lui faire concéder, sans les enfants. Elle avait consenti à la condition que ce soit un déjeuner, et non un diner.

Ma sœur et moi avons mangé tôt, et Dani a ensuite entamé son immuable sieste qui devait se poursuivre jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Mes parents m'ont laissé après que ma mère m'ait bombardé d'une flopée de recommandations anxieuses, auxquelles j'ai prêté une oreille attentive. J'ai été étonné de la voir si bien habillée, avec des bijoux et même du maquillage. Elle semblait plus jeune, plus gaie. Heureuse.

Nous sommes en janvier. L'anecdote est connue dans ma famille, et souvent mentionnée : mon père était si amoureux de ma mère, si empressé de l'épouser, et de nature si impatiente, qu'il n'a pas voulu attendre le retour des beaux jours, et tous deux se sont marié en plein hiver, saison peu conventionnelle pour des noces. Ma mère adore sa tenue de mariage, laquelle correspond parfaitement à son âme fantasque et romantique : une sorte de longue et vaste capeline à capuche bordée de fourrure, avec le manchon assorti. Elle continue à la porter pour sortir de temps en temps, lorsque le temps est froid. Elle la porte d'ailleurs pour aller au restaurant ce jour-là.

J'ai oublié toute ma vie le souvenir de cette journée, et pourtant le voilà, aussi vif et précis que si ça avait été hier. Ce dont je ne voulais pas me rappeler, se rejoue à la manière d'un film qu'on rembobine, et voici que j'ai treize ans à nouveau.

Je ne le sais pas encore à cet instant, mais c'est la dernière fois que je vois ma mère sourire.

.

Je suis assis contre la tête de mon lit, plongé comme toujours dans un livre. Comme celui de ma sœur, mon lit est une réalisation de mon père. Moins fantaisiste que celui de Dani, il a toutefois la particularité d'être construit comme une sorte d'alcôve, et d'être bordé d'étagères, répondant idéalement à mon besoin de m'entourer de livres. Mon lit est une douillette demi-caverne où je peux me réfugier, enfoncé confortablement entre les couvertures et les pages.

Ces temps-ci, je suis en pleine découverte de la _Divine Comédie_ de Dante, lecture clairement trop ambitieuse pour un enfant de treize ans, ce qui ne m'a pourtant pas empêché de plonger dans le livre jusqu'à l'obsession.  
Il me fascine autant qu'il me terrifie, ma nature nerveuse et impressionnable est profondément remuée à chaque séance de ce texte follement évocateur, encore renforcé par les terribles gravures de Gustave Doré, dont les personnages épouvantables et prodigieux hantent mes rêves. Alors même que l'œuvre de Dante me donne des sueurs froides - sans parler de tourments métaphysiques inadaptés à mon âge - je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la lire presque sans cesse, y compris la nuit, à la lueur de ma lampe de poche, dans une transe qui s'apparente un peu à du masochisme.

C'est environ à la moitié du livre de L'Enfer que j'en suis.

 _À la jeune saison, alors que le Verseau  
aux cheveux du soleil prodigue ses caresses  
et que la nuit s'essaie à s'égaler au jour,  
quand la gelée au sol, en imitant la neige,  
sa belle et blanche sœur, reproduit son image  
à l'aide d'un pinceau qui s'épuise aussitôt… _

Par une étrange coïncidence, ma lecture correspond à la saison. Dehors, le jardin dort sous le givre. Les arbres du parc, que je vois depuis ma fenêtre, sont figés et nus dans le froid, comme des silhouettes maigres et souffreteuses.  
Je suis presque entièrement hypnotisé par ma lecture, trop pour me rendre compte que l'après-midi va dans peu de temps virer au soir, mais un son me tire immédiatement hors de ma rêverie. Les pleurs de ma petite sœur.

Immédiatement, comme projeté par un ressort, j'accours dans sa chambre qui se trouve juste à côté de la mienne, sans me rendre compte que j'ai amené le livre avec moi.  
Danica est assise dans son lit, et pousse des sanglots déchirants. Je laisse tomber la _Divine Comédie_ , et tends les bras vers elle. Ma sœur dort d'ordinaire comme une pierre, c'est bien la première fois que j'assiste chez elle à un cauchemar. Je la soulève et la serre contre moi, dans un cocon de caresses et de mots rassurants.

C'était juste un mauvais rêve, _Beruška_ , juste un cauchemar.

Alors que je berce la fillette contre moi, mon regard s'attarde par terre. Le livre est tombé sur sa tranche et s'est ouvert sur l'une des illustrations de Gustave Doré qui m'a le plus impressionné jusqu'ici.  
Dante et Virgile, en arrière-plan, s'apprêtent à pénétrer dans un sous-bois sombre peuplé d'êtres torses et grouillants, où les arbres prennent vie et se changent en silhouettes contrefaites, tandis qu'entre leurs ombres se glissent les cauchemardesques Harpies de la mythologie grecque, créatures mi-rapaces, mi-femmes, à la figure grimaçante. Il s'agit de la forêt des suicidés, où les pécheurs s'étant donné volontairement la mort sont condamnés à être changés en arbres et à passer l'éternité griffés et déchirés par les ricanantes femmes-oiseaux.

Malgré mes tentatives pour la calmer, Danica ne cesse de pleurer. Elle crie pour appeler notre mère. J'essaie de lui expliquer qu'elle n'est pas là, et son chagrin redouble. Je m'embrouille, je dis qu'elle va bientôt rentrer, mais Dani ne veut rien entendre. Elle se débat, entêtée, veut que je la lâche, j'essaie de lui parler doucement mais moi-même je commence à perdre mon calme, la situation me dépasse complètement.  
Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, ma sœur est si paisible d'habitude, pourquoi une telle crise ? L'angoisse naissante forme une boule dans ma gorge et le sang bat à mes tempes douloureusement. Est-ce que ma petite sœur est malade ? Est-ce qu'elle a de la fièvre ? Est-ce que je devrais appeler un médecin ?

Paniqué, je décide de la remettre dans le lit, en priant pour qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. Mais Dani crie à nouveau qu'elle veut Maman, et se redresse au bord du matelas. J'essaie de l'empêcher, et, sans le vouloir, je lui fais perdre l'équilibre. Elle tombe et se cogne contre le rebord en bois du bateau.

L'espace d'une seconde je me liquéfie d'horreur, croyant avoir tué ma sœur. Dani se relève en poussant un long cri perçant. Son front, qui a buté sur le bois, est légèrement éraflé, et du sang coule. Sous l'effet combiné de la surprise, de la peur et de la douleur, la petite devient hystérique. Son visage est rouge de fureur, déformé par une horrible grimace.  
Terrorisé à la vue du sang, fou de peur à l'idée d'avoir blessé ma sœur - ma si fragile petite sœur de verre - je perds les pédales. J'imagine mes parents débarquant dans la seconde, ma mère terrifiée, mon père furieux contre moi, car tout est ma faute, ma faute, ma faute !

Ma tête me fait atrocement mal, je tremble, je ne sens plus mes jambes. J'ai tellement, tellement peur. Je voudrais revenir en arrière, que ça ne se soit pas passé, que ça n'existe pas.  
Danica crie tellement fort, c'est insupportable, ce son si aigu, j'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce le crâne de part en part. Il me semble qu'elle hurle dans mes tympans, que ses cris sont directement dans ma tête.  
Je veux qu'elle s'arrête de hurler comme ça, ça me fait trop mal.  
Je me rends compte que je crie moi aussi. Arrête Dani, arrête ça. Mais lorsque je la dévisage à nouveau, je pousse un nouveau cri, de terreur cette fois.

Ma sœur n'est plus ma sœur, ce n'est plus une petite fille qui pleure, elle s'est changé en une créature de cauchemar, un être hideux, monstrueux. C'est un monstre, un démon rugissant, une infâme banshee au cri strident et funeste. C'est une harpie venue pour m'emporter.

Ce bruit va me tuer, cette douleur est insupportable. Il faut que ça s'arrête.  
La harpie est au sol, et je plaque mes mains sur sa bouche. Tais-toi, tais-toi, hurlé-je. Je sais maintenant pourquoi Dani pleurait, c'était ce monstre qu'elle venait de voir dans ses cauchemars. Cette horreur qui est venue emporter ma petite sœur, elle veut me prendre à mon tour !

Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas passer l'éternité dans cette forêt ! J'appelle au secours mes parents, mais je sais qu'ils ne viendront pas. La créature continue à rugir et se débattre. Il y a du sang sur mes mains, du sang sur la moquette, sur le livre qui se trouve là, toujours ouvert à la même page, juste à côté. Mes paumes se referment sur le cou du monstre et je serre. Encore. Et encore.

La migraine explose sous mon crâne et je tombe en arrière, lâchant la créature désormais silencieuse. Je gémis et pleure, les paupières verrouillées, serrées sous la douleur. Tout ce que je vois dans l'obscurité, c'est cette gravure de la _Divine Comédie_ , et sa légende juste à côté.

 _Quivi le brutte Arpie lor nidi fanno._

Mes doigts crispés contre mon visage, parmi mes mèches de cheveux emmêlées, je crie, crie et crie encore, abandonné, terrifié, dans un abime de douleur et de perdition.

 _C'est là que font leur nid les hideuses Harpies._

.

.

Les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues délayent le sang et la poussière ocre.  
Je titube dans le sable, sonné, aveuglé, sans savoir où je vais. Charly est mort, Madame Hermann a disparu pour de bon, Michonne est partie je ne sais où. Le Gouverneur n'existe plus, il n'y a plus rien.

Il n'y a plus que moi, seul avec ma douleur. Tout mon corps me fait souffrir, le sang coule sur mon visage, les coups de poing ont rouvert la plaie sur mon crâne, et mon nez brisé deux fois est totalement obstrué de caillots. J'ai certainement plusieurs côtes brisées, et mes mains sont en sang.  
Mais tout ça n'est rien comparé à l'autre douleur, immense, dévorante. Je sais pourquoi ma sœur est morte.

J'ai tué celle que j'aimais le plus.

Toute ma vie s'est déroulée dans le contrecoup de ce choc, dans la culpabilité de cette faute inexprimable, et dans le chagrin indescriptible de ce déchirement. Toute une existence vouée au fantôme de Dani, à ce souvenir d'enfant immortelle et immuable, figée à jamais dans la tendresse et l'innocence de ses cinq ans. L'amour éperdu, douloureux, que j'avais pour elle, c'était ça. Ne supportant pas l'idée de sa mort, mon esprit malade a fait revivre son souvenir, précieusement, ma vie entière devenant le réceptacle de cette relique sacrée, de cette sœur adorée, idolâtrée, cette icône vivante, que j'aimais si profondément que je suis parvenu à la faire revivre, rien que pour moi.

Je suis un monstre, le pire de tous.  
J'ai privé mes parents de leur fille tant aimée, j'ai privé Danica de la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir, et j'ai privé le monde entier de la personne merveilleuse qu'elle serait devenue.  
Mais pire encore, par lâcheté, par égoïsme, l'âme de ma sœur n'a jamais pu connaître le repos. Doublement criminel, je l'ai emprisonnée, enchainée à moi, lui refusant la paix du deuil.

Mon revolver pend encore au bout de mon bras. Pour la première fois, sa présence me réconforte un peu, et je sais à quoi cette arme va me servir. Il n'y a maintenant plus qu'un seul moyen pour moi de libérer mon étoile bien-aimée, et obtenir la rédemption pour moi-même, si tant est qu'on puisse pardonner à un monstre tel que moi. Mais au moins aurais-je enfin fait cesser cette trop longue mascarade.

Le canon de l'arme est froid contre mon front brûlant. Mon index se cale contre la détente sans hésitation.

« Jonášek, ne fais pas ça. »

J'ouvre les yeux, et face à moi, une femme inconnue me regarde. Fine et d'une taille à peine plus petite que la mienne, son visage aux traits gracieux, bien que marqués par l'âge, est étrangement familier. Lorsqu'elle me sourit, je reconnais immédiatement ce sourire, je comprends qui elle est, et je pousse un sanglot, rendu muet par l'émotion.  
Elle a exactement les mêmes yeux bleus lumineux que Madame Hermann, et les traits de son visage ont quelque chose qui me rappelle étrangement mon amie. Son sourire, lui, a cette chaleur inimitable, ce brin de malice qui était la signature de Charly en toutes circonstances. Et il y a autre chose, quelque chose qui me touche au plus profond de mon être. Je la reconnais, celle que je vois, je reconnais l'ovale de son visage, la forme de son nez, et lorsqu'elle replace l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille par réflexe, je me vois moi-même, dans le miroir de mon âme.  
Alors que je pleure, incapable de lui parler, ma sœur prend mes mains dans les siennes.  
« Pardon, parviens-je enfin à prononcer. Pardon, pardon.  
\- Jonáš, je t'ai toujours pardonné, depuis très longtemps. »  
Je secoue la tête, refusant son absolution. Je ne méritais pas d'être en vie, pas après avoir pris la sienne. Pas après l'avoir condamnée à être un fantôme hantant son propre assassin.  
« Non. C'est parce que je t'aimais que je suis restée. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul. Tout ce temps, c'est moi aussi qui ai pris soin de toi. »  
Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains.  
« Les autres étaient là pour t'aider et te protéger, mais moi c'est pour te réconforter que j'étais toujours près de toi, Jonáš, toutes les fois où tu te sentais malheureux. Je n'ai pas cessé d'avoir cinq ans, mais toi, au fond, tu en as eu treize toute ta vie. On a veillé l'un sur l'autre. »  
Je pose à mon tour les mains sur elle, et la contemple, elle, ma magnifique sœur, cette petite fille au regard si mature, cette adulte au sourire d'enfant. Ma sœur qui me pardonne.  
« Tu es si belle », soufflé-je, émerveillé de la voir aussi douce et ravissante à quarante ans qu'à cinq ans, de retrouver inaltérable son regard rêveur, de sentir sous mes doigts ses cheveux aussi soyeux qu'avant.  
Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir pu la voir ainsi, pour nos derniers moments ensemble.

Nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre, nos silhouettes s'épousant idéalement, nos bras nous enlaçant dans un cocon de chaleur. Danica a l'odeur chaude et familière des livres anciens, de la cire d'abeille, des volutes de vapeur de thé s'élevant de la tasse brûlante. Elle a le parfum de la tendresse, de la plénitude, des longues journées paisibles, des choses familières et rassurantes. L'odeur de poussière chaude des meubles anciens que l'on aime depuis très longtemps. Elle a le parfum de la maison, d'un endroit idéal où l'on se sent chez soi.

Elle pleure à son tour, mais le sourire qui accompagne ses larmes est heureux.  
« Jonášek, rentrons à la maison. »

Mes blessures ne me font plus mal, ma tête a cessé de bourdonner, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, je me sens profondément calme.  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis laissé glisser dans le sable ocre, allongé sur le dos. Dani s'est pelotonnée dans mes bras, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était petite, mais cette fois, c'est elle qui me rassure, c'est elle l'adulte.  
Je ne sens presque plus rien, je n'ai plus de corps. Il fait jour et pourtant, c'est un ciel nocturne que je contemple. Ce n'est pas la nuit, deviné-je, c'est le plafond en coupole de la chambre de Danica. La lune de papier est devenue un astre réel, et les constellations brillent comme les vraies. Au dessus de moi le plafond du ciel scintille de milliers d'étoiles, et je ne vois plus rien d'autre. Je ferme les yeux et les vois encore derrière mes paupières closes.

Mon index presse la détente, et mes pensées s'éparpillent, libérées, pareilles à l'infinité des corps célestes peuplant la voûte nocturne.  
Dans ma nuit étoilée, me voilà enfin en paix.

.

.

 **Note d'autrice :**

Vous pouvez trouver une version de l'illustration des Harpies sur Wikipedia Commons.  
Quant à la _Divine Comédie_ , l'édition illustrée par Gustave Doré, qui m'a servi de référence ici, est consultable et téléchargeable en PDF sur le net.

Allez-y, ne serait-ce que pour les superbes gravures de Doré.

A a prochaine pour le DERNIER chapitre de l'histoire ! (et oui, déjà)


	21. L'étoile qui commence

**Chapitre 21 : L'étoile qui commence**

.

.

C'est une fin d'après-midi d'hiver. Ce genre d'après-midi où le soleil, en descendant, baigne tout d'une lumière rasante, mordorée, qui fait luire les boiseries de la pièce comme si elles s'étaient soudain changées en bronze.  
La fumée s'élève de ma tasse, je la contemple qui s'enroule sur elle-même, évanescente, avant de disparaître dans l'air chaud et doré. Le chat de la maison est ramassé sur la table, entre la théière tiède et l'assiette désormais vide de ma part de tarte du goûter, ensommeillé, rond et roux comme une miche de pain. Lorsque l'horloge sonne, le matou ouvre les yeux, ses prunelles bleu foncé luisant comme deux cabochons de topaze.  
Je me souviendrai de cette après-midi parmi toutes, pas uniquement parce que j'aime les après-midi d'hiver, mais parce que dans quelques minutes, mon père entrera dans la cuisine, venant m'annoncer la nouvelle.  
Il y a une personne de plus qui habite la maison désormais.

J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de voir ma mère pâle, avec une mine fatiguée – ou peut-être est-ce la mélancolie naturelle de sa physionomie qui lui donne cette expression ? – mais cette fois, elle semble plus frêle et maladive que jamais.  
Pourtant, elle me sourit, avec une expression comblée que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. Elle tient dans ses bras ma petite sœur, âgée d'à peine quelques heures.  
Je sais déjà comment elle s'appelle. Ma mère a répété de nombreuses fois que si elle donnait le jour à une fille – ce qui était son souhait le plus cher – elle la prénommerait Danica.

Elle m'a expliqué que Danica signifiait l'étoile du soir. L'enfant que je suis ce jour-là trouve ce nom agréable, il est rond, chaud, accueillant.  
J'aime l'idée d'une petite sœur qui s'appelle comme ça, qui partage le nom d'un astre.

Ma mère est allongée dans son lit, mais la disposition de la chambre a quelque peu changé, un large sofa est désormais installé à côté.  
Mon père m'a expliqué que plusieurs personnes allaient rendre visite à la nouvelle venue, mais j'ai la chance aujourd'hui d'être le tout premier à la rencontrer. Il me demande si je veux prendre ma petite sœur, et je réponds un oui intimidé. Ma mère, elle, ne semble pas emballée par l'idée, et j'ai la sensation que c'est quasiment à contrecœur qu'elle laisse son époux prendre la petite.  
« Fais attention, ne la laisse pas tomber, supplie ma mère. Sois délicat. »  
Mon père me fait asseoir sur le sofa avec le nourrisson dans les bras, tandis qu'elle continue à me recommander de ne pas trop le serrer, de bien maintenir sa tête droite. Je m'exécute scrupuleusement. Calé entre les coussins, sous l'œil anxieux de ma mère, j'étudie la nouvelle venue.

Je suis perplexe, car on m'a toujours dit que les bébés pleuraient. Or, cette petite sœur que je rencontre est parfaitement calme et silencieuse.  
« Bonjour Danica », tenté-je.  
Comment peut-il exister quelque chose d'aussi minuscule ? Je suis absolument fasciné par sa petitesse. Son visage, son nez, ses doigts microscopiques, tout est incroyable. Je parle à voix basse, je m'imagine que puisqu'elle a de toutes petites oreilles, une voix normale serait pour elle semblable à celle d'un géant tonitruant, et pourrait l'indisposer.  
Ses yeux clairs fixés sur moi, elle paraît attentive. On dirait qu'elle réfléchit, qu'elle tente de percer calmement on ne sait quel mystère.  
« Je m'appelle Jonášek, continué-je, je suis ton grand frère. »  
Mes parents, attendris, commentent la scène, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent. Toute mon attention est focalisée sur elle, elle, mon incroyable petite sœur.  
Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique.  
Elle a déjà de tout petits cheveux, d'une finesse et d'une douceur inimaginables, que j'ose caresser timidement du bout des doigts, et j'ai l'impression d'effleurer le duvet d'un poussin. Je touche ses mains miniatures, ses ongles infimes. Ses yeux, immenses en comparaison du reste, semblent vouloir boire le monde, et moi avec.  
Je pressens confusément qu'à partir de ce jour, rien ne sera plus pareil. Je ne serai plus jamais seul. Je me rends soudain compte que j'ai en fait attendu Danica toutes ces années, pour être enfin complet, pour avoir une véritable place dans le monde.

À cet instant, vient de se nouer le plus profond amour de toute ma vie.

.

.

Le soir s'apprête à tomber. Un rougeoiement intense s'est emparé du ciel, s'y diffusant par capillarité comme de l'encre sur une feuille détrempée, ou du sang coulant dans un verre d'eau. La couleur agressive du crépuscule écrase Woodbury de sa majesté. Ici, en bas, personne ne pense à admirer le coucher de soleil, ce soir-là. Woodbury est repliée sur elle-même, recroquevillée peureusement derrière ses épais murs comme un animal frileux.

La lourde porte d'entrée à doubles battants qui avait été démolie par un obus de tank a été réparée à la hâte, des morceaux d'acier assemblés les uns sur les autres en un puzzle disparate, rapiécés comme un patchwork métallique cousu au fer à souder. Woodbury feint d'avoir pansé ses plaies, mais le regard et l'expression des hommes qui montent la garde en haut de la porte ne trompent personne : la blessure la plus grave est à l'intérieur. Derrière les murs. En eux-mêmes.

Dans l'air immobile du soir, un moteur vrombit dans le lointain, et un véhicule apparait au bout de la route qui mène à la ville. Ils le regardent arriver, à la fois anxieux et plein d'espoir. Ce n'est pas la jeep avec laquelle leur chef est parti la nuit précédente. C'est un vieux pick-up dont la couleur terne disparait sous une couche de poussière ocre.  
La voiture freine à quelques mètres de la porte. Ils en ont déjà reconnu la conductrice, bien avant qu'elle ne coupe le contact. La portière grince et Michonne pose pied à terre. Elle ne dit rien, ne fait rien, se contente de fixer la porte, le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés.  
Il y a deux corps inertes dans le haillon du pick-up.

Elle se tient là, droite, inflexible. Son long sabre, sur lequel elle s'appuie, semble un sceptre autant qu'une béquille. Sous un pull over, une blessure au côté a détrempé de sang toute la jambe de son pantalon, encore poisseux. Ses chaussures sont également couvertes de poussière rouge. Ses yeux sont terribles. Elle attend, sans un mot.

Les hommes la fixent et se regardent les uns les autres, s'interrogeant muettement. Leurs mains sont crispées sur leurs armes, leurs expressions nerveuses, farouches. L'un des deux hommes allongés dans le pick-up, tout le monde l'a reconnu.

Un grincement vient déchirer le silence. La porte s'ouvre. Un homme se tient juste de l'autre côté.  
Milton Mamet.

.

Un matin nouveau se lève, celui du jour suivant, et la journée précédente tout comme la nuit ont été incroyablement longues et difficiles. Pas grand monde n'a dormi, dans l'attente anxieuse de la tempête qui menaçait, l'orage arrivé l'avant-veille sous la forme d'un pick-up sali de poussière. Mais au matin Woodbury est encore là. Rapiécé à la hâte comme son portail, encore fragile et incertain, mais encore là.

Alors que la médecin officielle de Woodbury et ses assistants s'affairaient autour du lit d'une Michonne inconsciente et dont le pronostic vital demeurait en jeu, Milton, de son côté, affrontait les habitants, leur colère, leurs question et leurs peurs.  
D'abord bouleversés et terrifiés par la mort du Gouverneur, et encore davantage par l'explication sincère que Milton leur donna pour justifier cette mort, ils furent progressivement rassurés par le scientifique. La confrontation fut par contre beaucoup plus tendue avec les hommes d'armes, ceux qui se trouvaient juste avant sous les ordres directs de Blake, et surtout de son bras droit, Merle Dixon. Ces hommes n'apprécièrent guère la possibilité d'un changement de régime, encore moins lorsque ce fut ce type fluet à lunettes, cet intello à sang de navet avec qui ils n'avaient jamais sympathisé et qui ne leur inspirait pas le moindre respect ni la moindre autorité, qui vint le leur annoncer.

La situation menaça rapidement de basculer. Les hommes avaient l'avantage des armes, et ils ne tardèrent guère à se dire que, puisque Milton venait de s'offrir son petit coup d'état, l'un d'entre eux pourrait faire de même, en mieux et plus radical disons.  
Mais au moment où Milton semblait sur le point de perdre pied, incapable d'asseoir son autorité, une voix s'éleva en sa faveur, chargée d'orage, de force et de menace.  
Tous se tournèrent vers une Michonne tout juste levée de son lit, à la surprise générale et contre tout pronostic médical, appuyée contre le montant de la porte mais déjà armée de son katana, et flamboyante de charisme et d'autorité, telle une apparition guerrière.  
Malgré ses blessures, elle semblait invincible, et l'effet fut immédiat sur l'assistance.  
Elle résuma la situation en une seule tirade :  
« Vous pliez, vous dégagez, ou vous m'affrontez moi. Pas de quatrième option. »  
La plupart des personnes présentes choisirent la première. Aucun ne voulu tenter la troisième.  
Ces types ne respectaient pas grand chose, mais la loi du plus fort, oui. Tous savaient déjà que la guerrière au sabre avait eu successivement la peau du chasseur à la baïonnette et du Gouverneur.  
Le Roi est mort, vive la Reine.

.

Phillip Blake avait comme habitude de parler publiquement à ses administrés depuis le balcon de son appartement, qui lui servait également de bureau. Pour ce qu'il faut bien convenir d'appeler son premier discours en tant que nouveau dirigeant, Milton avait décidé de l'imiter.  
Pas uniquement pour le symbole, mais surtout parce qu'il venait de passer de nombreuses heures dans ce bureau, à étudier la masse de registres, de notes, de dossiers, de journaux de bord, laissés par son prédécesseur. Tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de Woodbury au cours de l'année écoulée. Blake n'était pas qu'un leader charismatique et autoritaire, c'était aussi et de façon plus méconnue un gestionnaire acharné, dévoué, un homme qui avait su organiser et diriger une communauté entière complètement seul et dans ses moindres détails.

Milton avait pleuré cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte - à retardement et de plein fouet - qu'il venait de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Un homme qui avait tant changé, mais dont il retrouvait maintenant les vestiges, la trace, celle de quelqu'un qui avait travaillé d'arrache-pied, qui avait voué son existence à donner vie à un rêve. Un visionnaire et un sauveur, à qui Woodbury devait tout.  
Secrètement, Milton Mamet avait pleuré son meilleur ami. Et l'avait remercié.

Il lui fallait maintenant poursuivre ce travail titanesque, pas juste continuer, mais changer, améliorer, réparer les erreurs du passé. Il ne s'en sentait pas les épaules… alors il décida de ne pas faire semblant. Il ne serait pas un chef, pas un guerrier, pas un nouveau Gouverneur. Il serait juste Milton.

Lorsqu'il s'avance jusqu'au bord du balcon, il se sent déjà ridicule et regrette ce choix. Le Roi en hauteur, le Peuple en bas, c'est une mauvaise caricature, et ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il souhaite dialoguer avec ses égaux. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, tous l'ont vu et attendent désormais sa réaction.  
Ils sont une soixantaine, Milton sait déjà que plusieurs habitants ont quitté la ville au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, préférant tenter leur chance ailleurs, seuls - nul n'a cherché à les retenir. Ce matin, venus pour l'écouter, il y a des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des adultes, de gens de toutes origines. Certains sont des vieillards fragiles et perdus dont les problèmes de santé les auraient condamnés d'avance sans Woodbury et son petit centre médical, d'autres sont des survivants endurcis qui vivent quasiment la main sur la crosse de l'arme qui ne les quitte jamais.  
Et pourtant, chaque homme et chaque femme qui se trouve là ce matin à une raison pour vouloir continuer à vivre à Woodbury. Ils sont ceux qui sont restés. Pour Milton, pour entendre ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Les gens lèvent vers lui une foule de visages différents unis dans la même expression d'attente. Pour certains, elle est suspicieuse, pour d'autres, anxieuse.

Tout d'abord, bien qu'il se trouve en haut, et eux en bas, il se sent écrasés par ces regards. Puis il se redresse, et c'est d'une voix claire qu'il s'adresse à ses concitoyens.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. On a tous passé une nuit difficile, on a tous besoin de se reposer, mais on sait tous qu'on ne peut pas encore le faire. C'est pourquoi vous êtes là, et moi aussi. Je n'ai pas répété ce discours et je n'ai jamais été un bon orateur, contrairement à mon prédécesseur. Et je sais que vous attendez de moi que je vous dise quelque chose qui va vous rassurer et répondre à vos questions, alors je vais faire en sorte d'aller droit au but.

Phillip Blake est arrivé ici il y a presque un an avec un petit groupe de personnes, j'en faisais partie et certains d'entre vous aussi. Je crois qu'on peut dire sans mentir que nous étions perdus, et désespérés. Mais pas lui. Il avait une vision et une certitude, celles de cette ville. Pas besoin de vous rappeler le travail et le chemin accomplis depuis. Nous avons perdu certains de nos camarades, nous avons accueilli de nouvelles et nombreuses personnes. Nous avons bâti cette communauté, notre communauté. Notre ville, notre foyer. Cela, nous le devons à nos propres efforts, mais avant tout à l'immense force, au dévouement sans limites de cet homme dont nous avons fait notre guide, notre chef, notre Gouverneur, mais que je continue pour ma part à appeler Phillip… car c'était mon ami. Et c'était un homme comme nous.

Nous avons tous été forcés de faire face à des épreuves terribles, lui aussi. Il a d'abord perdu sa femme, puis sa fille. Il en est devenu progressivement fou de chagrin. C'est ce qui l'a mené à faire certains choix pour lui et la communauté, des choix erronés, je le dis et je l'assume. Il s'est enfoncé dans la folie, dans la solitude, dans la violence… il en est mort.  
Nous pouvons nous réjouir d'en avoir fini avec un tyran qui était en train de nous conduire à l'abime, ou nous pouvons pleurer sincèrement la perte de notre ami et guide qui nous a offert la chance d'une nouvelle vie, nous pouvons aussi légitimement faire les deux. Mais ce que nous devons surtout faire aujourd'hui, c'est décider quoi faire de nos vies.

Phillip a fondé Woodbury, il en était devenu l'incarnation, l'âme indissociable, sans lui, Woodbury n'aurait pas existé. Alors, sans lui, Woodbury peut-elle continuer à exister ? J'ai décidé de vous répondre oui. J'ai décidé que ça valait le coup de continuer, parce que je fais partie de cette ville, parce que c'est chez moi, et parce que je veux y rester. Pour moi, et pour vous, qui voulez continuer à vivre ici.

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose de me laisser essayer. J'ai envie d'essayer, j'ai envie de servir cette communauté, notre communauté. Certains d'entre vous n'auront pas confiance en moi. Certains préféreront partir. Ok, je comprends, faites ce que vous voulez. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance. La confiance ne se demande pas, elle se mérite.  
Je vais travailler chaque jour, chaque seconde à partir d'aujourd'hui, et faire en sorte de gagner votre confiance. Si vous ne devez m'accorder qu'un seul crédit, que ce soit celui-là : croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je vais faire tout mon possible.  
J'ai aussi peur que vous pour le futur, mais comme vous j'ai envie d'espérer, d'y croire, de ne pas laisser tomber. Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir. Je ne peux pas faire de miracle. Je peux seulement vous dire ça : je vais faire de mon mieux.  
C'est tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui à vous offrir, c'est tout ce que je vais vous dire, mais c'est une promesse : je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Milton ferme les yeux à la fin de sa tirade, résigné, désolé, ému. Il n'y a jamais eu nulle part de cri de guerre, de discours politique, de parole de ralliement, de slogan révolutionnaire, qui prétendait juste qu'il suffisait de « faire de son mieux ». Mais il n'avait pas été capable de dire « on va gagner », de clamer « j'en suis sûr » ou « tout ira bien », ou « j'ai la solution ». Tout ce qu'il avait pu dire c'était ça, cette vérité. _Je vais faire de mon mieux._

Et pourtant, il les entend applaudir. Il ouvre les yeux et leurs visages ont changé. Certains sont enthousiastes, d'autres soulagés. Plusieurs pleurent. D'autres - ceux qui portent des armes surtout - ont une expression plus difficilement déchiffrable. Tous n'applaudissent pas, mais beaucoup le font avec ferveur.  
Milton Mamet retenait son souffle, le voilà qui prend une grande respiration.  
Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Tout est à refaire. Et ça commence tout de suite.

« Vachement émouvant », commente Michonne depuis l'endroit d'où elle a suivi sa tirade.  
Elle se tient appuyée contre le coin du mur, juste derrière lui. Suffisamment en retrait pour faire comprendre que la parole est à lui, mais suffisamment en pleine vue pour ne laisser aucun doute sur sa prise de position en la matière. Et les gens l'ont regardée autant elle que lui.  
Si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour vous rassurer, choisissez la personne la plus intimidante possible, préconisait la sage Madame Hermann.  
Michonne a un petit sourire. Dur de dire si elle est sincère ou s'il y a de l'ironie dans sa phrase.  
« Ne vous moquez pas de moi.  
\- Je me moque pas de vous. Si cette ville à la moindre chance de tourner un peu rond à partir de maintenant, ça va être grâce à vous.  
\- Honnêtement, j'espère. »  
Milton se dirige vers la porte. Derrière elle, un nouveau monde de responsabilités, de décisions et de travail l'attend. Avant d'en franchir le seul, il marque un arrêt.  
« Alors, vous avez décidé si vous restez ou non ?  
\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?  
\- Bien sûr que vous avez le choix. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe une seule personne au monde capable d'empêcher une femme comme vous d'aller où elle veut.  
\- Si je reste, je vais me sentir forcée de vous donner un coup de main pour gérer toutes ces têtes de con de miliciens, et ça m'emmerde déjà.  
\- Pour être tout à fait sincère, Michonne, je pense qu'il n'y a que vous ici qui en soyez capable. »  
Elle a une sorte de sourire cynique.  
« Il y en a un qui doit sacrément bien se marrer depuis l'au-delà. »  
Michonne et Merle Dixon étaient effectivement bien plus semblables qu'ils ne le pensaient.  
« Je ne vous en voudrais pas de ne pas vouloir rester sur le pont d'un bateau qui fait naufrage », déclare Milton.  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
« Tant qu'il y a pas un navire au fond de l'eau, on peut pas encore parler de naufrage. »  
Il sourit et se contente de cette réponse, juste avant de passer la porte et de la refermer derrière lui.  
Il sait bien qu'elle ne dira pas clairement qu'elle reste. N'empêche qu'elle reste.

.

Michonne récupère la béquille qui était discrètement posée contre le mur, hors de vue. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps et de repos pour retrouver pleinement l'usage de sa hanche et du reste, mais en attendant, nul ne doute que, même boiteuse, elle est de taille à botter les fesses de n'importe qui.  
Elle retourne dans le bureau, et s'assied dans le fauteuil où elle se trouvait précédemment, juste à côté d'un lit.  
« Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? »  
Je souris doucement.  
« C'était parfait », murmuré-je.

J'aimerais faire montre d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme, mais je suis incapable de bouger. J'ai passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures à ne faire quasiment que dormir, c'est la première fois que je parviens à rester éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour avoir un semblant de conversation. La drôle de machine à côté du lit parlait à ma place, sous forme de bips réguliers et de lignes dessinant de rassurantes petites chaines de montagnes, attestant de mon retour aussi inattendu qu'apprécié parmi les vivants.  
J'ai l'impression de revenir de très, très loin, et lorsque j'ai vu l'expression sur le visage de mon amie penchée sur moi la première fois que j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Là-bas, au fond de cette carrière, parmi les géants mécaniques déchus, se trouvait un vieux pick-up dont la couleur terne disparaissait sous une couche de poussière ocre. Il avait accepté de se réveiller de son long sommeil et quelques minutes plus tard, mon amie ramassait dans le sable rouge son sabre, sur les flancs de la colline, juste avant de mettre un terme définitif à cette trop longue chasse.  
Juste après, elle a choisi de retourner dans l'endroit où elle aurait cru ne jamais plus vouloir revenir : à Woodbury.

Elle y retournait avec deux corps, qu'elle avait hissé à l'arrière du pick-up au prix d'efforts terribles, mais qu'elle avait tenu absolument à ramener avec elle, pour des raisons différentes. Le premier, parce qu'elle voulait que tout le monde puisse le voir mort, et comprenne qu'une époque venait d'être révolue. Et le second, parce qu'à sa grande surprise, elle y avait senti, minuscule, improbable, un cœur battant encore. Alors, sans hésiter, elle avait conduit jusqu'à l'unique lieu où elle savait pouvoir trouver un médecin.  
Et elle m'avait sauvé la vie.

Une vie si ténue, si illogiquement persistante, qu'à mon premier réveil, je n'avais pas compris.  
« Je suis mort », murmurai-je dans un souffle à peine audible.  
Tout était terminé, le dernier acte avait été joué, le rideau était tombé. Que faisais-je encore là ?  
Michonne avait répondu par une plaisanterie.  
« La mort, de nos jours, c'est plus ce que c'était. Et je vous confirme que vous êtes le plus mauvais tireur que j'ai jamais vu. Les armes à feu, c'est vraiment pas votre truc. »  
Elle a ensuite pris mes mains et y a enfoui son visage, pleurant, riant, les embrassant.

.

« Je n'ai pas pu applaudir, mais le cœur y était, murmuré-je.  
\- Les discours c'est bien beau, réplique mon amie, les gens attendent des actes maintenant.  
\- J'ai confiance en Milton pour ça.  
\- Ouais, espérons seulement qu'il soit suffisamment dégourdi.  
\- Vous allez l'aider.  
\- Je suis déjà en train de le regretter, rétorque-t-elle. Il y a tellement de choses à faire. »  
Je vois de l'appréhension dans son regard.  
« Vous allez être parfaite.  
\- J'aurai sans doute besoin d'un peu d'aide moi aussi, admet-elle.  
\- Une petite citation inspirante de temps en temps ?  
\- Ce genre de choses.  
\- Vous allez être parfaite. »  
Je sais que même si elle restait au pouvoir cinquante ans, elle continuerait tout de même à se demander chaque matin pourquoi elle est là, et à douter de sa légitimité à occuper une telle place. Et c'est précisément pour ça qu'elle va être une excellente dirigeante.

Elle me caresse la joue - c'est à peu près la seule partie de ma figure qui n'est pas cachée par un pansement ou un bandage.  
« Je ne sais pas encore ce que Milton va décider comme première réforme de son investiture. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je sais déjà parfaitement ce que je vais faire pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. »  
Ses doigts glissent doucement contre une de mes mèches trop longues, la replaçant derrière mon oreille.  
« Réunir le plus de thés et de bouquins possible, les entasser tout autour de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voie plus la couleur des murs, et annoncer à tout le monde qu'on a maintenant officiellement une bibliothèque combinée à un salon de thé. »  
Sa main est tiède contre ma joue.  
« Si ça te convient, bien sûr. »  
Je ferme les yeux, laissant mon sourire de plénitude parler pour moi.  
Enfin, après tellement d'errances, je suis de retour à la maison.


	22. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

.

.

Le ciel rosit à l'est, et la couleur se répand à travers l'horizon. Le soleil apparaît au dessus du bord de la carrière ocre, tandis que les teintes du levant se mêlent, se confondent, changent et dansent dans un ballet lent, passant du rose au bleu à travers une infinité de nuances intermédiaires.  
Le jour prend naissance, et le gris de la nuit s'estompe.  
La vie se réveille, le monde recommence.  
Mais à cet endroit, pas tout à fait.

Une femme est debout au milieu de ce paysage qui s'éveille. La brise du matin soulève ses longs cheveux argentés. Ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir pleuré.  
Madame Hermann lève sa main, pour se frotter les joues, mais arrête son geste à mi-chemin, et laisse retomber mollement son bras.  
À quoi bon ?  
Il n'y a plus rien.  
C'est d'une voix rauque, brisée par les sanglots, qu'elle murmure :  
« Que font les fantômes lorsqu'ils n'ont plus personne à hanter ? »

« J'sais pas. »

Stupéfaite, elle se retourne, pour voir Charly, debout à deux mètres d'elle.  
Elle porte la main à ses lèvres, sans voix.  
Il s'avance tranquillement et tend le pic à cheveux qu'il tient délicatement entre ses doigts.  
« Vous avez perdu ça, Esmée. »  
Il la dévisage et sourit alors, revenant sur son geste.  
« Mais finalement, je ne sais pas si je vais vous le rendre, vos cheveux sont superbes quand ils sont détachés. »  
Il cale le pic au coin de ses lèvres, porte ses mains à son front, et les glisse vers l'arrière, réunissant son épaisse tignasse rousse. Il la tortille en une vague boule et plante le pic dedans. Ses cheveux hirsutes, jamais coiffés auparavant, inhabitués à être ainsi contraints, dépassent de tous les côtés, à peine apprivoisés.  
Seulement ensuite, il remarque la rougeur des yeux de son amie, et la trace des larmes qui ont coulé le long de ses joues.  
« Vous avez pleuré ? Pour moi ? Quelle drôle d'idée. »

Elle parvient enfin à retrouver sa voix, et à recomposer un peu son expression.  
« Charly, vous êtes… mort.  
\- C'est pas nouveau, ça fait même un bon moment.  
\- Non, je veux dire, aujourd'hui. »  
Il baisse les yeux et regarde pensivement l'immense tache de sang coagulé sur son débardeur.  
« Ouais, on dirait bien qu'c'est c'qui s'est passé.  
\- Vous êtes revenu… »  
Lorsqu'il relève la tête, son visage arbore un sourire tranquille, résolu.  
« J'avais une bonne raison. »

Madame Hermann, les cheveux ainsi détachés, semble étonnamment plus jeune. Tandis que Charly, le visage et le front entièrement dégagés, y gagne une apparence inhabituellement adulte, et plus paisible.

Elle le regarde, et une émotion nouvelle se mêle dans son regard.  
« Des milliers, des millions, des milliards de fois ? demande-t-elle.  
\- J'ai arrêté de compter après cent mille.  
\- Si vous voulez que ça arrive autre part qu'en rêve, il va falloir d'abord vous laver les cheveux », déclare-t-elle, retrouvant un peu de son attitude raide et moralisatrice.  
Charly lui offre un sourire radieux.  
« Comme vous voulez. Si vous vous proposez pour le faire…  
\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Madame Hermann se tourne à nouveau vers le paysage devant elle.  
Le soleil, de l'autre côté de la petite colline, s'est levé totalement au-dessus des dunes de sable couleur brique.  
La petite route déserte serpente jusqu'en haut de la pente. Où mène-t-elle ? Peu importe.  
Charly s'avance et s'arrête à ses côtés, presque épaule contre épaule.  
« Alors, où allons-nous ? dit-elle.  
\- Où on veut, j'imagine.  
\- Un monde mort, ça devrait convenir, pour deux fantômes, déclare Hermann.  
\- J'crois pas aux fantômes.  
\- En quoi est-ce que vous croyez, Charly ? »  
Il tapote l'arme désormais de retour dans sa poche, comme toujours.  
« En ce flingue, un peu. En vous, Esmée, beaucoup. »  
Leur mains s'avancent et se rencontrent en même temps. Leurs doigts se frôlent.  
« Et c'est suffisant ? » demande-t-elle.  
Leurs mains s'entremêlent et se serrent, s'épousant tout naturellement.  
Quelque part dans ce monde, dans le crâne blanchi et poli d'un lion, des abeilles scintillantes fabriquent du miel.

« C'est largement suffisant. »


	23. Notes et remerciements

**Note d'autrice finale**

Voilà, l'histoire est terminée, je vous remercie du fond du cœur de l'avoir lue et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et que la fin ne vous a pas déçu. Dans mon projet initial, elle devait se terminer beaucoup plus mal, mais finalement, j'ai eu envie d'accorder à Jon et ses amis un happy end malgré tout.

J'ai écrit cette fanfiction en majeure partie durant les mois de Novembre 2015, 2016 et 2017, dans le cadre du NaNoWriMo. Je dois remercier un certain nombre de personnes qui m'ont conseillée, aidée, inspirée, encouragée. Voici la liste entière :

Vous qui avez reviewé, suivi et mis la fic en favoris : BertrandAli, Cassiope, Claclacopp, Colibrii, DonnySean, Eydol, Fuyukichi, Innocens, Javier Turbo, jobellewalker, Joelle Bolle, Juste D, kae-sshi, Kirby-Roxas, La Nine, Marie-Claude, Miss Macaronii, Oxymores, pancakes girl, PrincesseEdgar, Princesse Qatari, Rhiannon51, Ritournelle, saphira15, SoleneSwann, Tatie H, TheBoneyKingOfNowhere, YumiieSuccube.

Javier Turbo pour m'avoir aidé à imaginer la scène d'action finale tank versus jeep, Tangui pour son expertise sur les chars, Virginie pour ses commentaires IRL et son soutien, François pour les illustrations des premiers chapitres, Jo pour ses conseils en écriture, Saphira pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté lors de la conception du projet (et dont la géniale fanfiction _Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_ a été mon point de départ d'inspiration), TheBoneyKingOfNowhere pour les bières, Shadow et Tinuviel pour leur lecture attentive, mes amies du forum des chevelus pour le soutien, Astate, Bleuenn, Aisling, Rose Blanche et Lilou, les personnes de la Pandémie du forum Walking Dead et plus particulièrement Juste D pour le travail de titan, toutes les personnes de la communauté NaNoWriMo qui m'ont accompagnée et poussée à écrire, tout spécialement les gens du Gatorbar sur Discord, trop nombreux-ses pour être nommé-es.

À vous enfin que je n'ai pas cité, qui avez lu partiellement ou entièrement, qui avez apprécié ou non, qui vous êtes manifesté ou pas. Un merci spécial aux lecteurs et lectrices mystère, je vous vois dans mes stats, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais merci pour votre lecture.

 **Il s'agit d'une histoire sur l'amitié, et, en l'occurrence, je n'aurais probablement pas eu le courage ni le temps d'en venir à bout cette année sans la présence et le soutien de mon meilleur ami. Cette histoire lui est donc dédiée.**

Je termine cette note par une info accompagnée d'une petite annonce : j'ai prévu de faire une version PDF de cette histoire, pour qui la voudra. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais je compte y mettre des illustrations, des photos, des références, des bonus peut-être… je ne sais pas encore exactement. Bien évidemment, si vous êtes intéressé-es, vous pouvez me le signaler et je vous l'offrirai (je referai une annonce ici en temps voulu).

Si vous avez l'envie et l'inspiration de réaliser un ou même plusieurs dessins pour illustrer l'histoire, ça me ferait très plaisir de constituer une galerie de fanarts en plus de la mienne. Peu importe votre technique, votre niveau, votre sujet, j'accepte tout avec joie.

Il est temps pour moi de vous dire à nouveau un grand merci, et à une prochaine. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec cette histoire. Moi, j'en ai passé un.

Prenez soin de vous.

Éponyme Anonyme (ou plutôt Clémentine)


End file.
